


Course Correction

by TreonGuy1705



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Jedi dropped into the Modern Age, Modern Jedi Order AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 178,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreonGuy1705/pseuds/TreonGuy1705
Summary: Star Wars Rebels in College AU. Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren are both Freshman, both with stories to tell and mysteries to unravel. And along the way to graduation, maybe something a little some special. Who knows?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Count Dooku, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Jedi Council, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Original Character(s), Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 69





	1. Pilot

"Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP—" The alarm buzzes off before I blindly reach out and smack it silent before rolling over and hearing the sound of pans in the kitchen.

Of course he's up. He's more excited than I am.

Pulling myself together, I throw on a t-shirt and some pants before opening my door and being hammered with the delicious smells of breakfast already cooking. "I'm surprised the alarm woke you up! I thought for sure you'd be up at like 5 AM, wired off your ass."

"Shut up Cayle." I smile at him as I walk by, only to get hit with a stray elbow on my hip on my way to grabbing the gallon of orange juice.

"No!" Cayle replies in a false, childlike voice.

I can't stop a yawn as I grab a glass out of the cabinet, set it down and pour two thirds of a glass then watch as Cayle cracks two eggs into a clear bowl. "I thought I was going to make breakfast."

"Well, you slept in. And I'm feeling nice."

"Well thanks." I joke, then slip past him and grab enough silverware for the both of us before walking over to the clean kitchen table and setting up two spots for us. "It does smell good."

"I can't tell if you're complimenting me or insulting me. The food is smelling, not me." He jokes, inducing a involuntary laugh out of me.

I walk back into the kitchen and lightly shove him. "Not me."

"Couldn't tell."

"I showered last night. In case I overslept." I admit.

Cayle loudly laughs. "No way you'd oversleep, no way! No, you're not wired like that. Aren't you excited? First day of college? Huh? Huh!"

_Literally. For real though._

Dodging his elbows, I break off a small piece of the edge of a piece of bacon. "I guess."

"Hey!" He turns around after dumping the eggs into their pan. "No sneaking pieces! I've been good, so you have to be too!"

"I don't have to do anything." I shake my head.

"Go check your government bought backpack for supplies or something. What classes do you have again today?!" He calls out as I cooperate and walk back to my room where my shiny, new backpack is sitting near my dresser.

"University Strategies, Spanish I and Freshman Composition!" I call out, flitting thru the notebooks I have for each, along with pens, pencils, spare scratch paper, and folders for every class.

"Composition sound _fun_." He comments. "Nothing you're good at today though."

The dagger, stealthily hidden at the bottom of the second compartment of this enormous North Face backpack catches my eye before I then frown to myself. "That comes tomorrow with Chemistry and Computer Sciences!"

"That's more like it! You're gonna kill those classes, you've already trained so well at the Temple that you could sleep and get A's." Cayle says as he bashes plates together, encouraging me to approach the kitchen again in time to see that he's filling up both of our plates.

"I don't think they'd like it if I did that."

Cayle smiles, then hands me my plate. "Your classmates wouldn't, that's for sure. You'd be like Johana, remember him?"

"Yeah." I nod, setting my plate down then moving back to grab more juice. "He's now designing ships for the Navy right?"

"Air Force." Cayle corrects me. "Their academy isn't all that far away."

_Two states. Vegas is a lot closer._

"Comparatively speaking." I shrug before digging into my plate. "Thank you."

Cayle simply smiles at me, mouth full then shrugs like it's no big deal. "Let's go thru it one more time."

"Ugh…" I groan. "Cayle!"

"It cannot fail under questioning. And you're gonna be asked about it everywhere you go. I know you've studied it since the Temple crafted it using the best Masters we've got. Just…humor me."

_Fine._

"I'm Ezra Bridger. Eighteen from Augusta, Georgia. Planning to major in physics with a minor in chemistry and an interest in coding." Cayle smiles, then motions for me to go on, taking a huge bite of egg mixed with bacon and coated in pepper.

"No, I haven't seen The Masters, locals get priced out of tickets before our houses get bought out on AirBnB for three times what they're worth." I roll my eyes, causing Cayle to snort,

"I love that line."

"My parents both work in New York for TV, so I never saw them too much. Private high school, which is why so many people weird me out…" I trail off and sip my glass.

"Which is normal." Cayle backs me up.

"No other family really, no siblings, I just work hard and see where it gets me."

"Awesome. Now the Facebook and Twitter stuff. You downloaded it onto your phone right?" Cayle pesters me. "You remembered to charge it right?"

I nod and make a noise, mouth full of food. "Yes, I did. All the apps and everything downloaded with profiles made. Twitter is more fun even though it can be a toxic waste dump with how people like our dear President Palpatine, but he's our leader so…" I shrug. "Made a Facebook and Instagram because why not?"

"Tinder? Grindr?" Cayle goads me.

"Not Grindr. And yeah Tinder, but I'm not messing around with that. I'm not here to fall in love."

"Wouldn't kill you."

I disagree. "It might, actually." Which causes Cayle to laugh loudly.

"Oh let me think, what else…the profiles are fully loaded to make you look completely normal…phone has more than enough room for screenshots and pictures and stuff like that…"

_From the walks around Los Angeles I've had, every person around my age has their face buried in their phone._

"Oh! The job. Where is it again?"

"Academic Advising." I smile. "They really liked me over there."

Cayle smiles, pushing around the last pieces of food. "Can you blame them?"

"Yeah." I joke, standing up with my plate before moving to grab his.

"Throw it in the sink, I'll wash 'em when I come back before I leave." Cayle tells me.

_Leave._

Cayle is silent for a second as I set the glasses and plates in my sink before I turn right into him grabbing me by the shoulders. "You've got this. I'm here now. Kanan, Hera, Zeb and even Chop are around man. Shit, even Dooku can pop by if I can't when he's coming back to report on whatever in the world the Koreans are up to nowadays. Might even buy you dinner if you're nice enough."

"Just kind of nervous." I confess.

_I haven't been left alone like this in almost three years._

Cayle gently shoves me. "You shouldn't. You've earned this. The Council and Masters wouldn't have given you this gift, the gift of being normal and attending the University of Southern California like a normal person if you didn't earn it! You've passed every test, earned everyone's trust, everything. We believe in you, now believe in yourself."

"I'm trying." I smile nervously.

"I know." Cayle massages my shoulders. "Now grab your backpack, we can save you some gas money by walking today. It's a beautiful day anyway."

Trying to cast my nerves inside as I walk back to my room, I scoop up my keys, backpack and wallet before walking back to Cayle as he lingers by the door. "Hurry up!"

"You slow down! I'm the one that actually has to go to class and do things today."

"Not true." Cayle opens the door. "I have to deal with the airport and security."

"Oh no, you're PreChecked like me. The whole thing will take like 30 minutes from front door to the gate." I shake my head as Cayle moves aside so I can lock the door. "And you can sleep."

Cayle smiles. "Not quite, Master Tano sent along my next mission briefing."

"Where to next?" I ask, causing Cayle to glance around as a door heavily shuts below us.

_These doors are heavy, you don't have to slam them._

"Western China. Reports near the Tibetan border. Haven't read much more than that." Cayle tells me as we swing around a bend and see a group of attractive looking brunettes with a blonde sandwiched in between. "At least the visuals will be good."

I shrug, feeling anxious about them being so near. "They're students I think, not actors."

"Then why do they all look like they're the third lead on a CW or network show?" Cayle asks me sarcastically.

"I don't know." I confess.

"You have to at least try to get a few numbers. Just try."

"Cayle." I snap, getting two of the girls to glance back at us, instinctively forcing me to smile and Cayle to pull his suave guy smile and wave. He simply glances over before the girls drift over to the parking lot.

"You got that parking pass right? I couldn't sleep last night and saw a lot of people bitching about there being nowhere to park and the price of passes being ridiculous." He asks me as we take a right where the university rises just a few blocks away.

"Yeah." I nod. "Well, Kanan and Hera did, they stuck it in that folder we found in my room."

"I can't believe how big this place is. I would say that you have no excuse to be late to anything, but…" Cayle starts digging in my bag, where he knows where I slipped my schedule. "I don't know where Lothal Hall is and how close it is to Andres Center, Corellia Pavilion or Seaver Hall or wherever the hell you're supposed to eat. I don't think you'll have time to walk up and back for lunch on many days."

"I won't today. It's back to back to back then work." I inform him, inducing a nod.

"Makes sense, and that's three out of five days. Well hey, chance to make friends."

_This again._

"I don't think it's like the Temples or anything. Class sizes are bigger than entire age groups at any Temple. Plus you know how I was when I first arrived." I frown at him.

"You were 14 and straight out pretty much hell on earth. You didn't know it, but that's what it was. We patched you up, you asked for a chance to go be normal, learn some stuff before you come back and here we are. You're gonna be fine." Cayle rubs my shoulder as we start approaching an archway. "Besides." He suddenly leans in close. "You're better and you know it. I know you get antsy around so many people because of…you know—"

"Exactly, Which is why I thought—" I start before Cayle talks right over me.

"But treat this like a new beginning. Nobody knows you. How could they? Nobody from Texas would come here unless to play football. And what are they gonna do? You'd kick their ass."

I laugh. "I'd love to see them try."

"Me too. Warn me so I can come watch that show."

* * *

_"The trained warrior I always meant you to be—"_

* * *

_No, no no. Not now._

I let out a heavy breath as Cayle grabs me by the shoulder, rooting me to reality, "—was stupid, sorry, sorry dude. My bad, totally on me. You with me here Ezra?"

"Yeah." I answer, then crouch to try and get rid of the lump in my throat. "I don't think I'm ready for this man."

Cayle, for whatever reason, shakes his head. "No, you're gonna be fine. I won't be here to stick my foot in my mouth. You'll be good."

"But what if I can't? Surely the Council will let me teach combat for a year, let me keep preparing."

"No, they won't. If you don't think you can do it, why should they give you a second chance? You clearly can't. Plus they've sunk a lot of money it. You're going." Cayle says seriously, tempering it with a supportive grin.

I sigh, then pace for a second, avoiding a rush of students as we've steps away from an archway with a lot of hustle and bustle behind it. "You're right."

"Usually am." He smiles, causing me to stare at him. "I said usually."

"Half of the time."

"Better than none. C'mere." Cayle smiles at me.

_Here we go._

I comply, walking over and let him give me a big hug. "You've got this. I'm planning on popping by at some point before Christmas. People are here if you have trouble, but I don't think you will. You don't see it, but you're like a chameleon. You can fit in anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay." I smile, hugging him back.

He lets go, smiling from ear to ear. "Good. Love you bro."

"You too man." I smile before he spins and starts to walk away. "Fly safe!"

"Even if I have to fly it myself!" he calls back, getting multiple weird looks.

_Can't blame them. It is kind of a weird thing to say, even though he's one of the best pilots the Jedi Order's got. He can outfly any normal pilot._

I turn back to the campus, where some students are grouped up, talking while tables are set up with students behind them, flagging down students who are walking alone, looking lost.

_Probably trying to ease them into things._

Slipping into the throngs, I try to stay unnoticed even though I don't totally know where I'm going other than deeper into campus.

_I've got a map, and there's just way too many people around._

Something heavy whacks into my backpack, causing me to look back and see a guy looking apologetic. "My bad man. Sorry."

"No problem." I smile at him, then keep walking, right into a waiting girl in a white shirt.

"You look lost." She smiles at me. "First day?"

"Yeah. And lost-ish I guess." I try to wave off her concern.

She smiles widely and ignores my attempt. "Where are you headed?"

"Lothal Hall." I answer.

"Oh!" She lights up again. "That's not too bad. You see that red brick building?" She moves to stand beside me and points to my 10 o' clock.

"Yeah." I nod.

"It's just behind it. There'll be a sign." She smiles helpfully.

"Okay, thanks." I thank her.

_Really helpful. See that building? Behind it._

"You're welcome. Don't be too worried about times and all that today. It's always chaos on syllabus day."

"On what day?" I ask her.

"Syllabus Day! That's what today and tomorrow are. Good luck!" She waves as she moves to help somebody else.

_Well okay then._

Reorienting myself, I lock onto the building I'm supposed to walk past, start that way while also pulling out my phone.

_What in the heck is a Syllabus?_

"Syllabus: an outline or other brief statement of the main points of a discourse, the subjects of a course of lectures, the contents of a curriculum, etc." my dictionary app displays.

_So a class summary. Hope they don't expect us to have printed these things out. Reminds me of the stat that I read on the way down here about the waste of paper. Residence halls mostly advertising stuff. They're trying to move to email, but students don't open it up, instead marking it as read and wasting hours of work that they're paying for._

"Back at your apartment. Your neighbors in 4-D are nice." Cayle texts me, lighting my phone up as I fold my schedule over top of it.

_Hall 101 – University Strategies. This should help a lot._

I take the stairs two at a time and slip in the back of the room, only to find that it's sparsely filled. Naturally, like at the Temple, I find a seat in the back, near the wall on the right side.

_Class is supposed to start at 9 and it's 8:55. Better get my stuff ready._

Self-consciously, I glance around, only for nobody to be looking at me before I dig in my bag, grab the green notebook and folder on a whim and toss them onto my tiny desk.

_These things really aren't big. You can barely fit a notebook, maybe a book on it. Isn't the point of a desk to spread everything out so you can use it?_

My phone buzzes, and I discard my backpack so I can fish my phone out of my pocket.

_"How are we looking?"_

I roll my eyes before something smoothly moves in the corner of my eye, causing me to glance over and see a girl with blue and orange hair, wearing a hoodie with a soccer ball and a sword thru it, shorts, tennis shoes bobbing her head to some music only she can hear, completely oblivious to me over here.

"Not bad." I respond. "Can't tell if the room is supposed to be filled or not." Immediately, a gray bubble pops up with three dots.

_"How many seats? And I was afraid we'd lost you already." Cayle texted, adding a winking face thing at the end._

_I think they call them emoji._

I quickly look around and spot two columns of seats, with six to each row and 15 or 16 rows. "About 200 hundred. I'm counting 180 right now."

More grey bubbles pop up before he answers snappily:

_"Did you seriously count?"_

"Not really. Two columns, six seats per row. 15 rows." I answer before a male voice speaks up.

"Good morning everyone."

I cast my eyes up in time to see a bored looking man set down a briefcase as most of the auditorium says something back to him, and for him to smile.

"Well, first off, knowing this is a mandatory Freshman level class and on behalf of the University, welcome. A lot of you are probably nervous, and you should be, it's the first day. Nerves are good. All nerves mean is that you're still scared, that you still feel things. You can still learn. In my opinion, there's nothing worse than feeling nothing." The professor lectures. "I'm Dr. James Calhoun, professor of well…that doesn't matter since I'm teaching this class."

Scribbling down the name "Calhoun", I keep my ears peeled as he continues. "—lot of people think this class specializes in bullshit, but I prefer to think it shows you the yellow brick road you can follow down…"

_On and on and on. Like a Ki-Adi-Mundi history lesson._

I write down "yellow brick road" just to give myself something to do, then covertly flip on my phone and text Cayle. "He's lost me already. The guy is like Mundi is Archives and Historical Facts."

"Most of our fellow friends have conveniently decided not to show up today since today is a day commonly known as Syllabus Day." Calhoun continues, pulling out a stack of paper, splitting it and two and handing one to the first person in each column and row. "Take one, pass it back. You know the drill."

_Man mocks students for not showing up, then proceeds to do the thing that prompts the mocking. Not very observant._

The blue haired girl giggles quietly, and I quickly glance over to see her looking at me before covering her mouth to hide a smile and looking away, back to a notebook.

"—you can really look at it later. But I hid a present for everyone who didn't come today. There's a section on the third page that tells you of a way to get a free perfect test grade. Just follow the instructions and you'll be all set."

_So color within the lines._

"And now he's holding our hand and handing out a test for showing up today." I text Cayle.

"Two other things. One, this class has a clicker portion that you're required to buy at the bookstore. Points will begin on Friday so that everyone has a chance to buy one. This is also mentioned in your syllabus. Finally, a group activity to break the ice. Please find a partner, group up and get to know them a little. Once you've shared two or three things, you're free to go." Calhoun nods, then turns back to his bag.

_Okay then. Well, I don't need to look right at the girl, that'd just be—_

"Hi!" She turns in my direction. "I'm Sabine Wren."

I turn to her and return her smile. "Hi Sabine, I'm Ezra."

Sabine smiles back, looking electrified. "Hello! So, two things or three things?"

I immediately laugh, getting her to do the same. "Up to you. I'm cool either way."

"Cool huh?" She narrows her eyes. "I'll be the judge of that. So where are you from, Ezra?"

"Georgia! Augusta." I say awkwardly as she keeps smiling at me. "You?"

"I'm from Chicago. Well a suburb really. But yeah, Chicago. Dad works in pharmaceuticals there."

"Lived there your whole life?" I ask, trying to hide my jealously.

Sabine nods. "Yup, until I came out here. What are you thinking of majoring in?"

"Physics, maybe computer sciences?" I shrug. "I don't really know. You?"

Sabine smiles again, then shows me the notebook she's been using the whole time. "Art."

_It's a sketch of the tree outside the window._

"That's really good…" I trail off, glancing from her sketch to look at the real thing near the bottom of this auditorium.

"Thank you!" She continues smiling while glancing at her drawing. "Now, that's two or three, or maybe even four things. One final question for you Ezra."

"Okay."

_She wants to get out of here now._

"Would you like to come to the underground to get coffee and breakfast with me? I didn't get to eat and I'm starving." She admits, then smiles once more at me.

"You didn't get to eat?" I ask. "Why not?"

"Went to the gym instead." She shrugs while slipping her notebook into your bag. "So? Want to continue this in a less awkward place over food?"

I smile nervously. "Sure. But don't say less awkward. All I do is awkward." I steal one of Cayle's lines.

"Tell me about it. C'mon." She laughs, then starts leading me out of the class and outside.


	2. Chapter 2

_“So, who is Sabine?”_

My eyes naturally gravitate to where my phone has lit up before I roll my eyes and grab my phone. “You’re almost a week late. That happened last Monday.”

The three gray dots appear as I set my phone down, spear another piece of pico covered chicken and look back to my setup of my Comp Sci book, laptop and notebook spread out on my side of this booth down here in the Underground.

_“I’ve been busy. You know this. Successful mission and all that, I’m sure you already saw that. Spill.”_

“She’s from my first class, University Strategies.” I reply. “Professor had us pair up on Day 1, been partners on every assignment so far.”

Moving back to my book to double check my answer, I then type out the answer to my next question. “Computer Science is often divided up into three separate disciplines: Science, Mathematics and Technology.”

_Okay, next question…Really?_

  1. Denning’s work group argued what? Answer fully.



_Answer fully…give me a break. For a book that cost $130 it’s not written that well._

I spear another bite out of my chicken bowl, topped with pico de gallo, guacamole an ancho chili on top of the standard lettuce, beans, cheese and fajita vegetables. “The food here is great. When you come down I’m bringing you to eat.” I text Cayle as the three dots continue to taunt me.

“Peter Denning's working group argued that they are theory, abstraction (modeling), and design.” I copy straight out of the book and plow ahead.

_How did Eden parse out the differences in the two philosophies?_

My phone lights up as I reach for my lemonade.

_“_ _Nice, you know me I’m always down for good food. And she’s really pretty dude. Got her number yet? You are her ‘partner’.”_

“No, I haven’t. We’re in the third week of August. I’ve got time.” I text Cayle back, then type out my next answer.

“Eden described them as the "rationalist paradigm" (which treats computer science as a branch of mathematics, which is prevalent in theoretical computer science, and mainly employs deductive reasoning), the "technocratic paradigm" (which might be found in engineering approaches, most prominently in software engineering), and the "scientific paradigm" (which approaches computer-related artifacts from the empirical perspective of natural sciences, identifiable in some branches of artificial intelligence).”

_Again, straight out of the book. Mindless regurgitation._

So far that’s pretty much what all my classes have been. We’re presented information, and are asked for answers that are in our books. Not much critical thinking. The main place where my brain’s been tested has been Freshman Comp, and that hasn’t been that tough. Just writing about fictional experiences I’ve made up, pulling out of my background.

_It has been nice to weave a little bit of truth into the stories though._

_“I guess you’re right. And you’re eating better than me. Just got back to the Temple. Club Sandwiches.”_ Cayle texts me, then adds a blank faced emoji.

“Their clubs are good though!” I fire back before peeking back at the end of this chapter.

_Five more questions._

  1. Define theoretical computer science.



I flip to the back of the book, throwing a pen in the book to hold my spot and start skimming the classification section.

“Hey, is anybody sitting with you?” I hear in front of me, off to the right, causing me to pop my head up.

_Hey, it’s Sabine._

“No. Oh! Sorry.” I apologize, then start moving my stuff to my side of the booth. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi! You grabbed Verde?” She smiles at me, setting a clearly full backpack down along with a cup of water.

_That’s…weird._

I look back to her and smile. “Yeah. You?”

“In & Out. I need carbs and I’ve been good.” She weakly laughs at her own sentence, then sits across from me, looking exhausted.

“You okay?”

Sabine nods, then gasps out a breath. “Just out of the gym. Weights today, then ran. It sucked.”

_Sounds like it._

“I bet.” I nod, then take a bite out of my bowl.

“What is that? Looks really good.”

“Chicken bowl. Fajita veggies, pico de gallo and some other stuff.” I tell her, only for her eyes to bulge.

“Are you trying to burn your face off?”

I frown at her instinctively. “No…?” before a shout causes Sabine to glance down at her receipt.

“Be right back.” Is her reply before she dashes to get her food.

_How would I burn my face off? Yeah, some of the stuff I put in the bowl are spicy, but not that spicy._

My eyes follow Sabine as she walks up to the In & Out kiosk to collect her food.

“Guess who just appeared from nowhere.” I text Cayle, then set my phone on my lap and shift around my stuff so that my food is now closest to me before glancing around.

_One, two, three, four, five, six at least eyes on me. Why? I’ve kept a very low profile, as the Council ordered me to. Gone from my apartment to class to eat to sometimes the library, never for more than two hours before back home for the day. No extracurricular activities, no excursions off campus, how can my cover be blown already?_

_Or my cover could not be blown. I’m being paranoid with more than two people looking at me. But that doesn’t explain why seven girls are casting looks at me. And now I’m arguing with myself, I’m going crazy._

I push my book aside in frustration as Sabine bounces back to her seat and I take another bite of my bowl. “Sorry I’m dressed like this.”

“Why are you apologizing?” I ask her as she unpacks her food, setting each item, fries, burger, sauce, milkshake, ketchup and mustard all in its own spot.

“You’ve only seen me in the mornings. Most times I’m barely awake. And now I’m here as a grey sweatpants and sweatshirt blob.” She insults her own outfit, gesturing to the identical grey “University of Southern California” sweatshirt and sweatpants.

I do my best to smile. “It’s fine. Wear whatever you want.”

_I’m used to a uniform. It’s kind of odd to be able to wake up and think “hey, what do I want to wear out in public today?”_

“One day I won’t be lazy. Might be awhile though.” She jokes, causing me to laugh before my phone buzzes.

_Cayle – 5 new messages_

_Oh geez._

_“YEAH!”_

_“Get her number”_

_“And another picture”_

_“Study date!”_

_“Wait why’s she there?”_

I glance away from my phone toward Sabine, only to catch all six pairs of eyes looking right at Sabine and I.

_Let’s find out how blatant they are. People get self-conscious for staring if you stare right back._

Smiling to myself, I lean back in the booth and look right at a blonde who is sitting with three other staring contestants. After a moment I move to another group of two, who quickly start fidgeting and glancing elsewhere before I look back to the main group.

“Sorry…my friends. Think it’s weird I’m not sitting with them. I told them not to be all weird…” Sabine says quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You can sit with them.” I comment, giving them all one last sweeping look before looking back to my phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

Sabine instantly shakes her head. “No, no. I’m here, I’m sitting with you. They need to stop staring so much that you noticed.”

_Everyone feels eyes on them. Even if they’re not trained to._

“It’s fine. Not a big deal.” I try to shrug it off, then focus on the text I’m trying to type.

“No, I won’t take a picture. Her friends are staring at me because she sat with me instead of them. And I don’t know why she sat with me.” I answer Cayle, then set my phone down and move to grab a napkin.

_And that’s my last one. She might need a couple too._

“I’ll be right back.” I say as I get up before strolling in the opposite direction to the buffet of plastic utensils, napkins and condiments, only getting a passing look from the lady at the juice stand before she goes back to what she’s doing.

I walk back to our booth and offer her a few napkins. “I’m messy, sorry.” I joke, getting a laugh of Sabine.

_My phone moved. It was face up and in a different spot. Now it’s face down._

“No you’re not. I’ve seen messy and you’re practically a saint. A robot.” Sabine giggles, and I laugh along with her as I check my phone’s recently used apps.

_Contacts, snapchat and messages. Well, let’s see what she did. Messages first._

Ignoring Sabine’s eyes, I sip my drink and read the newest text exchange between me and Cayle.

_“Chill out bro. You’re going too fast and make me un-tidy. Southern charm my ass.”_

_“Wait, you’re not Ezra. Sabine! Hi!”_

_“Bye bitch.”_

_“HEY!”_

_“HEY.”_

I smile at the end of the exchange. “Nice.”

“Guys are idiots. You’re cool, just be smooth with it and not creepy like him. Picture! Question! A study date! Take her home!” Sabine says, moving spastically while maintaining a sarcastic look. “I know what he wants. Down boy.”

“Sorry about him.”

“You’re fine. You were ignoring him, which doesn’t go unnoticed.” Sabine smiles gently at me as I flip over to my Snapchat.

_I didn’t post a story._

I flick my eyes up, only for Sabine to be looking at me before she nervously smiles, flashing perfectly white teeth and small dimples. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Exactly.” She comments as I scroll to me story and see that she’s posted a selfie of her, smiling like she does.

“Nice.” I laugh again.

“The robot’s broken. You’ve said that already.” Sabine notes before stuffing multiple fries into her mouth.

_I know what she did in the contacts._

“My programming only has so much capacity. I need to be installed with adaptive UI.” I respond flatly, opening up my text chain with Cayle again.

“She got you.” I text him as Sabine giggles.

“Are you good at…” She smiles shyly, then sips her milkshake. “Coding, robotics, that sort of thing? You mentioned a class but this looks…tough.” She gestures to my open book, full of tiny print, formulas and very small pictures.

My phone instantly vibrates while I answer “I’m decent.”

“That’s the other classes you mentioned that day over breakfast. Comp Sci and Chem. Chem sounds awful.”

“It’s starting to be awful.” I tease her. “Nothing awful yet.”

“Not like posting to Twitter for quiz grades?” She jokes.

_And the picture Cayle finally saw. Had to take the picture and follow each other. I don’t know how Sabine got over 5,000 followers, but she’s got them. Probably the popular girl, prom queen and all that. Might have played softball in high school. She does have an athletic build._

“Not really.” I joke.

“Why can’t every class be as nothingness as that class?” She asks me.

“Nothingness?”

She hits ne back with “It’s a word.”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of is two words.”

_Oh get the hell out of here._

Impulsively, I grab a very small, crappy French fry and throw it at her. “Not funny.”

“Lies! You think I’m hilarious.” She laughs and grins at me. Somehow, before I can stop it, I laugh along with her. “Hah! I’m right! See?”

“You can be funny.”

“I’m hilarious!” Sabine declares with a huge smile. “I win this round!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Well in my book I did.”

I point to my Comp Sci book. “This is your book. No pictures, all words.”

“All hard words. I don’t even know what… technocratic paradigm is. Just saying it hurts my brain.” Sabine winces at the word.

“It’s not that bad.” I reply, only to get an incredulous look back.

“Get the hell out of here.”

* * *

I let my eyes scan the empty auditorium as I sit in my normal seat before staring back at my phone screen.

_I know there’s a mission in Cariocas, Brazil going on right now, meant to be peacekeeping. But somebody could die because somebody could always die._

Looking around the room again before I scoop out my tablet, sign into the Jedi Order’s secret app disguised as an office tool using my personal sign in. Dutifully, a map of the world, with New York City, Beijing, Dubai, Cairo, Beijing, Delhi, London, Berlin, Xinjiang, Toronto, Shanghai, Belgrade, Palo Alto, Chicago, Brasilia, Bogota, Sydney, Lima, Casablanca and Luanda lights up, beacons against the blackened outlines of the rest of the continents of the world.

Ongoing Operations:

Flemish (ZA)

Brasilia (BRA)

Sichuan (CHNA)

_Only three. That’s good._

Flemish and Sichuan would be dealt with via internal agents so feathers aren’t ruffled. The Council ultimately decides if intervention is necessary.

_14,000 members, give or take a few hundred at any given time with a few thousand being trained at Temples around the world._

Growing, thriving. Guardians of peace and justice all around the world. Prosperity has spread all across the world, democratization of information, healthcare, wealth, water and food, all done in part due to the Jedi.

_Favela._

I take in a quiet, deep breath and look around again, where the room is about half full of students before looking back to the app.

_Mangueria._

The file pops on screen, ruin obvious just from a still on the left hand side of the screen.

_Was it really seven years ago?_

I guess it would have to be. Flipped at 14 but already one of the best in the Sith Empire long and illustrious history in turning problems into results and silencing those who got put in my next mission file.

_57 men, 19 women. 22 children. The oldest really not being a child, but 16 or seventeen, like a few people here at USC. Obviously, being in one of the worst spots on the planet squashed his chances of likely future success._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

“¡Tenemos un problema! Protege al consejero!!” (A/N: We have a problem! Protect the counselor!!)

“Ahora!” Somebody else yells as I march down the hall. “Ahora!!” Another parrots the first campaign worker. (A/N: Now! Now!)

Keeping my footsteps deliberately brief, I float around the corner just fast enough for a very young looking man to turn around a corner in the back of the room, intending to protect my target with the assault rifle strapped to his chest. Without thinking a second about it, I quick draw him and put a bullet through his neck, causing him to instantly fall to the floor and for a woman to scream bloody murder.

“DIOS DIOS!!!! Agente de mal viene!!” A woman screams in horror as the boy hits the floor in front of her, causing her to run towards the back room. (A/N: Gods! Gods! Agents of evil are coming!)

_Flushing out more of their security force._

Sliding further into the room, I pull out a dagger and rest it on top of my barrel, using it as a level with the red logo of the Sith sticking out to me and wait a second for a figure in full tactical gear to round the corner, spot me before dropping him too with a clean, precise head shot. Behind him, his comrade rushes in, attempting to catch me off guard and running right into a gut shot, forcing him to crumple.

“Ahh!!!” he screams, falling to the ground in agony.

“Tranquilo cobarde.” I spit out. “Morir con honor.” (A/N: Quiet coward. Die with honor.”

The man eyes me with clear disgust and opens his mouth to respond but I stab the dagger into his windpipe, ending the conversation there before cracking open his throat at an angle so that even if he does somehow manage to breathe, the blood loss is too severe to save him.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_No. No No._

_I was eleven._

Closing my eyes, the exact same mental picture pops into my head, of me now leering at the armed guard, blood seeping from his throat.

_The angle is all wrong. I was way shorter, no muscular definition at all. That was the point. I looked like a harmless boy because I was one. But I wasn’t because I was trained to wreak havoc. And that I did._

Even in my own head my voice sounds like mine now, after puberty. Much deeper, not the high pitched voice of a child.

_Clicker. Not my voice._

Blinking hard two or three times, the classroom comes back into focus as students chat amongst each other about whatever this Friday has in store for them. What the plan is for tonight, what they think today’s class will be.

_Whatever._

Chancing a glance to my left, I see that Sabine’s desk is still empty.

_Tablet away, notebook and pen out. No book because I won’t need the book. Haven’t needed it at any time. All the answers have been on Google if I’ve even half looked into them._

I unzip the second compartment to grab my clicker, before the dagger jumps out to me again, just as visually striking as in my memory with the red logo leaping out at me. Brushing the thought aside, I scoop my clicker out and feel the back to make sure that the batteries are still inside.

_Yup. Good. These small plastic backings don’t always do their job._

A heavy thud beside me indicates that Sabine’s arrived, and I see out of the corner of my eye that it’s basically the exact same outfit that I saw her in hours before.

_Guess today isn’t really a new day after all._

“Morning.” I give her a half smile without looking at her.

Her backpack gives off a loud unzipping noise before she answers “Morning.”

_I need to check if Spanish cancelled again. The TA in charge has had something come up the last two classes._

Pulling out my phone, I tap on the email icon, watch it load up then swipe downward so that the app loads up any new emails that have come in since I checked last night after I left the Underground.

“Morning class.” Calhoun calls out, striding in right at the stroke of 9.

“Morning Dr. Calhoun.” I say quietly, hiding my phone behind my notebook as the app successfully reloads.

“50% off sweatshirts at the Trojan Horse!”

“Women’s soccer tailgate! Friday at 6 PM before your USC Trojans take on—”

“SPAN 1301: Class cancelled for Friday, August 19th—”

_Figured we might get washed out again._

“Now please take out your clickers and answer today’s question.” Calhoun calls out to us, setting his coffee mug on the podium before a question flashes up on the projector screen. “Don’t forget we are on Channel three, it being Friday and all…”

“What is a top five reason for Freshman struggles in their first semester of college?”

1/A: Money

2/B: Sex

3/C: Homesickness

4/D: Sleep/Lack of Sleep

_All four definitely apply, but the answer is D. Sleep._

Pressing the button before feeling Sabine’s eyes on me, I toss the clicker into my bag without another thought.

_We never have more than one clicker question per class. It’s how he takes attendance._

Mutters audibly float through the room as Calhoun sips his coffee and checks something on the computer while the 90 second countdown timer ticks down, inevitably to zero.

“Alright! And the verdict is…” The screen changes to the class percentages. “30% chose A: Money, 47% chose B: Sex, 19% chose C. Homesickness and 4% chose…sleep.” Calhoun narrates. “CLEARLY…the reading was lost on 96% of the class. Answer’s D, sleep.” He says, dissatisfaction evident in his voice. “Keep your clickers out! New question.”

_Dammit._

I reach back over to grab it out of my bag, catching Calhoun’s eye before he taps on the keyboard and the question changes.

“What is the ideal amount of sleep for a average college student?”

1/A: 5 Hours

2/B: 6 Hours

3/C: 8 Hours

4/D: 10 Hours

_He’s messing with our minds. It’s D again. Repetitive Relationship Patterns. We talked about this is Psych._

One class into another. Huh. Almost like they block these classes together so that they can work together—oh wait they totally do that. It’s part of their Freshman Orientation.

I hit the button for D, then slip my clicker onto the front page of my notebook before labeling it with today’s date.

“Alright, let’s see if we’re awake now…” Calhoun taunts the auditorium. “Over 170 students in this class and four percent get a basic question wrong.”

“Oh get off it. Show the answer.” Sabine mutters angrily.

_I though she got it wrong._

“6% say A: 5 Hours, 4% say B: 6 Hours.” Calhoun pauses to eye the room again before continuing. “Oh boy, 81% say C: 8 Hours. And 9% get it right at D: 10 Hours.”

The room instantly groans and beside me, Sabine flings her clicker into her backpack. “As I’ve told you and I’m sure you’re learning. High school lied to you. It’s been lying to you ever since states such as Texas began funneling selective truths through the textbooks!” Calhoun pontificates. “And the quality of said education began dropping along with it. The more selective truths, such as Thomas Jefferson just wrote the Declaration of Independence and bought a ton of land for the United States of America. Oh, for those who know their history…”

_Another one?_

The projection shifts to one final question.

“How much did Jefferson spend on the Louisiana Purchase?”

1/A: $15 Million

2/B: $20 Million

3/C: $50 Million

4/D: $100 Million

_Hah. Now he’s purposely messing with our heads. Purposeful pattern deviation. A._

Calhoun lets the time tick down, and I glance over to see Sabine scowling at the projection with both of her arms crossed. When the clock hits zero, he taps on the keyboard and the percentages pop up.

_Only 7% got it this time._

“Once again.” Calhoun calls out. “Single. Digits. With the correct answer of $15 million that Jefferson used to buy the Louisiana Purchase. And if only single digits of you are awake…I guess we’re done here. He says, picking up his coffee, slipping some notes back into his bag before walking right out the door he walked in through.

_O…kay?_

The auditorium is silent for a moment before people start turning to each other and start whispering, even though Calhoun’s gone.

“Do we just go?” Sabine leans over and asks me.

I shrug. “I guess so.”

Most everyone remains seated except for the few that never even bothered or got a chance to set up, who start out the door in an effort to get their Friday off to an early start. I drop my clicker back into its pocket then do the same for my pen and notebook before standing.

“Did you eat?” Sabine smiles nervously at me.

_Wednesday we did this exact same thing. Calhoun lectured for the whole hour, but since Spanish got cancelled, I grabbed breakfast with Sabine._

“A banana, but I don’t think that counts really.” I smile as Sabine stands. “Lead the way.”

“Do you mind the Underground again? I know we were just there, but I’m really in the mood for a Breakfast Sandwich.”

_Ooh. I heard about these online. If you get there at the right time, you can get a spicy chicken sandwich with eggs and cheese on it and apparently it’s delicious._

I smile at Sabine and laugh to myself. “Of course not. Lead the way.” Sabine laughs at me, then complies and leads us out into the warm, Southern California morning air, the sun still low enough to give off a bright glare.

We walk together, side by side for a moment before Sabine breaks the silence. “Calhoun was a jerk today. Did you get any of those questions?”

“Yeah.” I nod, then confess. “I don’t think he wanted to be there.”

“Really?”

I nod again. “He used something I learned about in Psych last week. He set up a pattern then zagged when everybody though he’d zig.”

“That’s not fair. I’ve been busy doing other homework in other classes. I can’t donate all my time to readings and BS like that. I do the most reading for this dumb class!” Sabine grumbles as we’ve broken away from most of our classmates, heading deeper into campus.

_I don’t know what to say to that._

I smile and shrug, then keep silent as we walk. “What’s this dumb theory called?”

“Purposeful pattern deviation.” I answer.

“I’m not even taking that until the spring. I think…” Sabine trails off. “I can’t use something I don’t know yet.”

“It’s how tests like the SAT work.” I explain. “It’s all over the place. Way before we got here.”

Sabine’s frown threatens to turn into a scowl. “Thanks Freud.”

“Haven’t gotten to him yet.” I smile as we stop at a crosswalk near the back half of campus where the entrance circles around, allowing for friends, parents, guests and students to drive up and drop people off.

“You got all three right didn’t you?” Sabine deduces.

_I don’t want to rub it in._

After a moment, she turns to me as the crosswalk signal turns from red to white, signaling we can walk. “You’re the worst.” She snaps, then shoves me playfully.

“Sorry!” I laugh, taking one unsteady step before righting myself.

“What do you want to bet that he’s going to give us an online quiz due Sunday night?”

_Of course he’s going to do that. And all the chapters before that?_

I groan at the thought of it. “Don’t say that.”

_Almost as bad as the endless lines Master Windu loves giving out for sitting the wrong damn way._

_‘I Will Not Sit Like An Uneducated Peasant. I Will Not Sit Like An Uneducated Peasant…’_

“You’re helping me if he does do that. You know he will.” Sabine says simply.

“I know.”

“I know you know.” She tongue twists. “And you’ll have to text me about it. I’m busy all weekend—oh! That reminds me.” She suddenly smiles deviously.

“Of?” I ask her before grabbing the door to the underground and holding it for her.

“Thanks. Of the fact that you didn’t text me yesterday.”

“Yeah.” I nod. “Because I saw you at dinner yesterday, and knew I’d see you this morning. Lead the way.” I ask her.

Sabine starts leading us to a booth with a small line specializing in chicken sandwiches with a ‘Bojangles’ sign. “So? You could always text me. Get the conversation going.”

“I don’t know what to talk about.” I confess.

“Figure something out.” Sabine answers.

I sigh to myself, getting Sabine to turn and look at me. “I’m bad at this part.”

“Bad?”

“Awkward. Weird, whatever.” I shake my head.

_I suck at making friends. There’s a reason why I only have two or three at the Temple._

Sabine suddenly smiles up at me. “That’s okay. I am too. I don’t bite. Only snarl and growl sometimes.” She goes for humor, getting me to break and laugh. “They’re trying to train me out of it. It’s not quite working yet.”

“I think it is.” I smile, then glance at the menu.

_I think what I want is off the menu._

“I’m serious though. Text me this weekend. Doesn’t even have to be about Calhoun’s stupid class.”

“I thought you said you were busy.” I turn to her.

“Just because I’m busy doesn’t mean I won’t answer. Might not be right away though. So don’t freak out about that. That’s such a guy thing to do.”

I nod. “Getting in our own head.”

“Exactly. Let’s leave it there. Do you know what you’re ordering?” She looks up at me.

“Yeah.” I nod. “read about it online.”

“I thought that Bojangles was a Southern staple. That and some place called Popeye.”

“Popeyes.” I correct her. “And yeah it is. I just grew up having the usual staples. Some stuff is quiet though, and rumors. I’m curious if they’ll let me do it.”

“Why not try back home?”

“Nah. The folks back home push back, just tell us to order menu only stuff. Can’t get fun with t unless you have a friend behind the counter.” I shrug, getting Sabine to frown as we sidle up to the front.

_Lies. All lies._

“What can I get you kids today?” The lady asks us energetically, causing Sabine and I to turn to each other.

“You first.” I offer, and Sabine steps forward.

_She’s so nice. And friendly._

I hate lying to her.


	3. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should place this at the start of every chapter, but I do not own Star Wars, all companies mentioned in this story, any music or licenses and certainly not any colleges. I’m just playing in my little sandbox over here and having fun.

_Ctrl – P._

Hitting the keys, I then pop out of my little office setup and start walking over to the printer before checking my phone impatiently.

_“Sorry I wasn’t there yesterday. School trip, mandatory.” - Sabine_

“School trip? Isn’t this college?” I ask her.

_“Yeah. I didn’t really have a choice. Did I miss anything?”_

I replied “Just a lecture on some common ways freshmen drop out of school. Calhoun’s obsessed with this drug and opioid epidemic.”

_As he should be. The Temples are spending considerable time trying to wean people off the stims and deathsticks and various other horrible drugs that they resort to._

_Things are bright and sunny here, but out there in the real world? Between New York and here in LA? Masters, Knights and Padawans alike are saying that people feel left behind and lied to by Palpatine’s government._

_“Sounds thrilling.”_

Arriving at the printer, a slight twinge of irritation of the text that I sent just a few minutes ago floats back to me, giving me a brief high. “I took notes on the whole thing. You won’t be behind too bad.”

_“Can I borrow your notes?”_

My most recent message, the one I typed just before hitting print on this spreadsheet is floating on the second to last line of Sabine and I’s texts.

“I don’t know, I think you are capable of borrowing them.”

Three grey dots float there, rolling over to signify that she’s typing something as the printer spits out my two page report on any and all students that have been arrested in the first month of classes, their schedules, professors and contact information.

_Perfect._

I swipe over to Cayle’s text thread.

“Mission accomplished. You won the over/under. Not quite 120 tickets. Only 50 or so arrests though. Not counting the traffic tickets and warnings.”

Sabine Wren – New iMessage

_“You’re making your point. Sorry I didn’t text. I forgot, got busy. I did say that I’d see you Monday and that we’d eat afterward.”_

I roll my eyes at the text and start toward the stairs, past the student worker corner of the Academic Affairs Office. “You’re still mad?” Briana asks, sounding near laughter as she says it.

“Tired.” I smile at her, then hustle up the stairs towards Dr. Renee’s office.

_Oh, she’s talking with other professors. Bad time._

Just as I move to stick the spreadsheets in her box, one of the professors turns and smiles. “You from downstairs my boy?”

“Yes sir.” I smile.

“How big are we talking Ezra?” Dr. Renee calls out to me in her normal, boisterous voice.

I let out a quiet breath. “Big enough. 113. I excluded the parking tickets because, well you know them.”

“The entire freshman class would be on my lists then. Damn parking bastards.” She shakes her head and accepts my paperwork. “Told you he’d be cool with it.”

“Not a personal slight, just surprised you gave him that rope, now.” The older man confesses, then turns to me. “Howard Murphy.”

“Pleasure to meet you Dr. Murphy, Ezra Bridger.” I smile and shake the man’s hand.

The middle aged woman beside me turns to Dr. Renee and asks “What access did you give him?”

“Connected him to the Police Department’s arrest database since the year started, and gave him cursory access to the student master list so he could build a equation and weed out the arrested parties from everyone else.” She responds, then looks to me. “Right?”

I nod. “It’s an algorithm.”

“How long did it take you?” She asks.

“Two days. I sculpted the original equation out of something old I made in high school, just took me awhile to fine tune it.” I confess.

_Shouldn’t have taken me this long._

“Wow.” She looks to Dr. Renee. “Where’d you find him?”

“Recommended to me by Dr. Dume over in Academia Administration.” She smiles.

Dr. Murphy claps on my shoulder. “I might have to ask if he has anyone to spare to grade my tests.”

“Worth a shot.” I joke as everyone else laughs before I wait until the laughter dies down. “Pleasure meeting you sir.”

“All mine, my boy.”

“Dr. Overstreet.” I nod at the woman before I turn to smile at Dr. Renee. “Anything more?”

“Actually, yeah. Can you go to the University Center’s Copy Zone? I made flyers for the tutoring center.” She asks me.

I nod. “Of course. No problem. Be back as soon as I can.”

“Take your time!” She calls back. “I’m running out of things for you to do that you’ll like!”

“That’s the plan!” I joke back, eliciting more laughter before checking my phone.

_Cayle – New iMessage_

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage (2)_

_“Figured. Probably a lot of Greek life, Fraternities and sororities wanting to assert dominance over pledges.”_

“I didn’t dig that deep.” I smile and reply, then swipe over to my conversation with Sabine that I didn’t reply to right away.

_“And don’t you start using your grammar Nazi/psych brain on me. That’s not fair. Save that for down the road.”_

_“About to go to dinner, DAD. I’ll TTYL.”_

_Talk to you later. One of the endless random acronyms I’m learning._

“I heard laughing.” Briana comments before Drew pokes his head up beside Bri.

“She loves you.”

I shrug. “I just work.”

“That’s why she loves you!” Drew smiles and Bri nods.

“And sends me off to pick up…flyers. Yay.” I joke, scooping up my wallet and student ID.

Bri laughs. “Fun!”

“Grab me a snack? I’ll pay you back with my points?” Drew asks.

I shake my head. “Maybe next time.”

“But I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry.” Bri retorts as I open the door and walk onto the sidewalk.

_Out into the depths of campus._

Sabine left me with really no avenues to continue the conversation, especially after the whole “Dad” thing. Which really isn’t necessary, especially since she’s the one who got my hopes up, mentioning plans yesterday before being a complete no-show.

_I didn’t want to text her because maybe she overslept or something. Went long at the gym. No reason to ask or wonder. I’ve known her a month, no reason to dive into conspiracy mode._

I aimlessly check Twitter and the trending topics to help pass the time on this walk.

_Dead celebrity, quote from Palps’ last speech, an article on environmentalism, nothing too exciting. And I don’t need to read about how ‘Security should be our greatest priority’ right now._

I’m in college to get away from the government and its inner workings and to learn. No need for me to read publically available quotes when the facts are buried.

_Cayle – new iMessage_

_“So, did we ever hear from Sabine?”_

_\_ I glance up ahead, where a group of students are talking amongst themselves before one spots me near the door of the UC and grabs it for me. “Thanks man.” I smile.

“No problem.” He replies.

_Copy Zone, downstairs._

Taking the left, I drop down the stairs to the artificially lit and banner filled UC Underground, home of a small food court, specifically to be used with our ID Cards and the “Points” we were given to start the year.

“Hi, can I help you?” An older woman asks me, settled near the Copy Zone’s counter.

I smile and nod. “Yes, I’m here to pick up some flyers for Dr. Cambiare over in Academic Affairs?”

“ID please.”

I comply, handing over my ID and move to sit down.

“Yeah, I did.” I text Cayle back. “School trip. Said it was ‘unavoidable’.”

_Three instant grey dots._

_“School trip? In college? That’s weird bro.”_

I nod to myself while looking at the posters for the official USC Football, Men and Women’s soccer teams.

_Yeah, it…is._

Quickly, I shift in this chair and peer closer at the women’s soccer poster.

_Why does that look like Sabine?_

“Actually, hang on,” I text Cayle, just as his response comes in.

_That’s really weird. She said it’s an unavoidable trip. But she’s never mentioned a team or anything, just a lot of friends._

_Which is weird for a Freshman girl. Is that why she had so many Twitter followers?_

I tap on my browser and hit my homepage, the official USC school site, scroll over to the tab labeled “Athletics” and tap it.

_Teams…blah blah blah. Women’s soccer._

The page loads up, showing the team’s most recent game, yesterday against Northwestern University, a 2-0 win. I tap on the button for the roster, and wait for the page to load again.

_Don’t know her, her, her, her…_

Number 5. Sabine Wren. Forward. 5’8. Hometown: Chicago, Illinois. Major: Undecided.

_I’ll be damned. Soccer._

The ticker reads “USC Women’s Soccer is back in action tomorrow in Champaign, Illinois against the University of Illinois at 3 PM EST.”

_11 AM here. Meaning she’ll be gone tomorrow as well. Assuming they flew in, she’ll get back here Thursday in time for another game on Friday against Long Beach State._

_That’s a long week._

“Sir?” The woman asks, breaking me from my trance looking at my phone.

I hop up and smile. “Yes?”

“We were unable to complete the full order. We’re backlogged and another order had priority. I do apologize.”

_Oh give me a damn break._

I nod in false understanding. “Have you emailed her about it?”

“I can if she’d like.” The woman offers.

“I’d do that.” I smile. “Otherwise I might be back, and with a bad message.”

“Understood. Sorry about that.” She apologizes again.

_Incompetence. Something else had priority? Give me a break._

“I understand. No issue.” I smile, taking the incomplete flyers in their Bankers Box and turn back toward the stairs.

“So apparently she’s on the soccer team?” I text Cayle before climbing the stairs and balancing my phone on top of the box.

_Makes sense about the gym, and the friends, and how she never texts on Friday nights. Rarely, always late on Mondays and Wednesdays. I never text her on Sunday because I always see her Monday morning bright and early._

_The gym sessions are probably her practices or something. But why lie about it? Why not just say ‘Hey! I play soccer, which is kinda cool!’_

_“Really? And she didn’t say a word about it? How’d you find out?”_

I respond to Cayle “Boss asked me to run an errand to this copy place. Nearby were these flyers, one of the girls on the women’s soccer flyer looked like Sabine. Dug into it, and it’s her.

_Dr. Helton in Comp is always offering up free quiz grades to anybody who buys a ticket to an on campus event. Might have to cash that in._

My phone, which briefly dimmed due to inactivity lights up, still on Cayle’s texts and displays Sabine’s team photo.

“That’s her.” I reply.

_So weird. It makes me mad. Madder than I should be._

_“Maybe she doesn’t actually play. And she’s only there for her grades. You did say she was artsy and could draw. Maybe she’s not that good.”_

I answer “I don’t know.”

_I have seen and heard about people that say they play football here, which is a really big deal. But the one in Comp admitted that he’s there for the GPA of the entire team and gets a bunch of free ‘swag’ he called it._

_Basically shirts and stuff. Woo hoo._

_“Nope.”_ Cayle texts back with a screenshot. _“She’s good.”_

8 games, 10 goals, 7 assists. All in USC wins.

“Is it bad that I’m kind of mad? Trying to curb it, but it’s kind of working.” I ask him as the Academic Advising Building hones into view then let out a breath.

_I know a few people here. But Sabine’s the one that I’m actively trying to be friends with. Everyone else I can take or leave. They’re cool, but Sabine’s different._

_“No, makes sense. How’s she been hiding it?”_

“Saying it’s the gym.” I sum it up easily then walk inside work and up to Dr. Renee’s office.

“They screwed it up. Something about another order.” I frown at her, anticipating her wrath.

Dr. Renee looks away from her screen. “I know, they just emailed me. Idiots.”

“Sorry.” I apologize.

Dr. Renee waves me off. “Not your fault kid. Go sit down, only 25 minutes or so left.”

_Really?_

I glance over at the clock and notice that indeed, it’s 4:45.

_7:45 for Sabine in Illinois._

Silently I comply, walking downstairs and back to my station before logging back into my computer and pull up the student database.

One benefit of Dr. Renee trusting me is that I can occasionally look up students if I wanted to. Unlike the Council, they don’t monitor my activity that I know of. And if they ask, Sabine is my friend.

_If she’s not going to be back until Thursday, probably after classes are over, she won’t know what’s coming on Friday. Calhoun did mention today that he had a conference to attend, and that we’d have a test worth 5% of our final grade due online on Sunday night._

I can copy my notes for her, drop them at her room so she doesn’t get completely screwed over by being across the country all week.

_“Half-truths are the greatest lies.”_ Cayle sagely says.

“Thanks Master Yoda.” I answer him.

_“Master Kenobi.”_

_Or him. Here it is!_

Sabine Wren. Chicago, Illinois.

_Completely full file. Phone number, parents phone numbers, home address, date of birth, siblings, social security number, FAFSA filing, everything._

Sabine Wren (Trojan Hall)

615 Childs Way

Room 404

Los Angeles, CA 90089

_And that’s where I’ll need to go. I’ll find out where that is compared to my apartment later._

* * *

_(Three Days Later)_

“—so there’s the reading for Monday, reviewing the two per posts on Blackboard. Who all is going to the San Jose St, Game on Saturday?” Dr. Helton asks the class. Most everyone raises their hands. “Great, lots of free 100’s. That’s what I like to see. Well, have fun, don’t get arrested and I’ll see you all Monday!”

_And that’s that._

I smile happily, sliding my notebook into my backpack and check the time.

_3 PM. Perfect._

Everything is coming up Ezra today. Comp was pushed back for everyone who could make it because Fisher had a mandatory staff meeting during our normal class time. She was merciful with our reading because literally everyone showed up.

_Now if I’ve done my math right, I can drive straight to Trojan Hall and drop off Sabine’s notes. Her game is at 6. I’m willing to bet good money that she goes early to get her mind right if she’s anything like me. Whenever I go on missions I always find a quiet hall or room, throw some music on and jam out as long as I can to prepare, then go and wreck shop._

Moving with the crowd from my class, we walk towards the front door as I check my phone. “Everything is coming up Ezra.” I jokingly text Cayle.

_Every day should be like this. Maybe it’s because I drove. Parking was terrible, but since I had an early lunch I kind of cheated._

_“About damn time. Things are boring here. Somebody stole from the kitchens and we’re on edge kind of. Can’t text much. You know how the masters are about outside tech. Keep baby safe.”_

Cayle’s basically a Jedi Knight, this is ridiculous. Kanan basically opened him for the trials by coming here with me.

“Fun. Send the Masters my regards.” I answer, knowing he’ll pick up my sarcasm.

_Baby. That name’s not sticking._

_Crazy to think I own a car. All mine. 2016 Lexus LC Hybrid._

_Maybe I should drive every day._

I try to keep the bounce in my step to a minimum as I slide off to parking lot D and towards where my car is parked near the exit.

_People drive like idiots in parking lots, like the rules of the road don’t apply. And they park away from the entrances and exits, like they don’t want to leave and trap themselves there._

Pressing the unlock button on my keyless entry keypad, I open the door and slide inside, tossing my backpack into the passenger’s seat then hitting the ‘Push To Start’ and the engine purrs to life.

“I believe the world is burning to the ground…” The Matchbox twenty song play, picking up right where I left off.

_Good song, not quite feeling it as much as I was coming into class._

I slip my phone out of my pocket start going through my music.

_What song, what song…_

_Let’s go with Linkin Park._

The song fires up, no words initially but just an instrument I don’t recognize before I put the car in reverse, check my back up camera then slide out of my parking spot and fall back into the groove that I’m in.

_Too easy. Too fun. Yeah I’ve got a decent amount of homework waiting once I’m done with all this, but it’s the weekend._

_If the maps are right, I’ve just got to endure two lights, then I’m at Trojan Hall._

Behind me the parking lot starts moving spastically, followed by an angry honk, causing me to smirk.

_I’ll never understand people._

_If I have time, I probably should go to the gym and really get a good workout in this weekend. I’ve gone here and there, but never really tried pushing myself. I can’t do my 10/100/1000 but I probably need to work up a good sweat._

I did notice that my abs are kind of disappearing. And next week I am having dinner with Kanan, Hera and the kids, so they’ll at least test my basic fitness, probably by having me chase Mira and Jacen around.

_That’ll be fun._

I hit my blinker and slide into the village parking lot, past a white SUV blasting a popular R&B or rap song.

_I don’t know which one. I just know I don’t get the appeal._

Parking in the first open spot I see, I hop out and pull my backpack on as the SUV continues bumping the song obnoxiously loud, waiting to take a left towards the athletics complex.

_That won’t be easy. They’ll have to cross two lanes. Have fun!_

I turn my attention to the doors, slide inside and duck up the stairs four floors, then walk out onto the floor.




These dorms are nice. Nicer than I was expecting. I heard many stories from the Masters about ratty carpets, broken appliances and vomit in corners from illicit partying.

_I don’t think they’re partying here though._

I lazily walk down the hall, counting 401, 402 and 403 before arriving at a plain white door marked 404. Politely, I knock three times then take a step back.

“Coming!!” An unfamiliar voice calls out before footsteps drift under the door and it open to a small, blonde haired girl who instantly smiles at me. “Hi!”

“Hi, sorry to bug you. Is Sabine home?” I ask before glancing to the left.

_Open door, some clothes and stuff around but it really doesn’t seem too lived in. Even though she may never be here, seeing how she’s cross-country trekking._

“No, she’s not.” She smiles. “I think she just left for her game. I can text her if you want?”

“No, that’s okay.” I smile, going for my backpack. “I’m in her University Strategies class and have her notes.”

Her roommate steps aside. “Oh! Well her room’s right there if you want to put it on the desk or something.”

“I’ll do that then head out. Sorry for just randomly stopping by. I have a class right nearby and figured I should probably come by.” I ramble, setting the notes packet down while quickly scanning her room.

_Yeah, it’s clear she’s not here much. But when she’s here it is home._

“No problem. I’m Ryan by the way.” She extends her hand.

“Ezra. Thank you Ryan.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good one!” She says as I slide out the door.

“You too.” I smile before she shuts the door.

_Well that was easy. Confirmed most of what I’ve thought. Now to go home, clean up and head to this game for the quiz grade._

As easily as I came, I take the stairs down to the lobby, slip out to my car and right back into the traffic. This time it’s not as easy navigating because I’m basically at the wrong end of the university.

_I’m up at 12, and Sabine’s way down here at like 4 or 5 if you think of a clock. And the way the roads work I basically have to go out of my way even further to go counter clockwise, so I have to take the long way._

I focus in on the music, the rhythm and beats on the way home, opting to throw my headphones in when I park in my designated spot before bouncing up to my room, tossing my backpack into the living room where I’ll dig into my homework before walking back to my closet.

_I should probably wear a school shirt, since it is a university team event. Jeans, shoes and I’ll be good._

It isn’t until I’m in the shower, halfway through before a thought hits me.

_I’m actually choosing to go out and be among people. I swore I’d never really do this while I was here. I’m here for school, not to have fun. I’ll have to think about that later I guess. The thought never even occurred to me before now._

Hopping out of the shower almost as soon as I hop in, I dry off, make sure my hair is okay even though it’s still pretty close to the buzz cut that I got before Cayle and I came here and throw on my clothes before I get back into my car, stopping only to snag my water bottle.

_I’ll need it. The sun’s going down, so it’s in the 80’s but that’s still warm._

To the Athletics Complex!

Still bouncing around, the drive down there flies by, and I find a close parking spot without too much trouble, sliding in between two sedans before hopping out, making sure my permit is visible so I don’t get ticketed and grabbing my water as I head over to where the soccer field easily marked with overhead lights.

_This is nice. Flags, grass is perfectly manicured, lights bearing down, fair amount of people here…_

“No outside food or drink at University events. Thank you for your cooperation.” – University of Southern California Athletic Department

_Damn it. I guess my bottle counts even though it’s clear and the only thing on my person. Guess I’ll have to go back to my car._

In irritation, I do just that, stopping at my car just long enough to toss my bottle at my passenger’s door before spinning back around and walking back to the front gate.

“Ladies and Gentlemen…please rise and remove all hats as we honor our nation with the playing…of our national anthem.” The public address announcer calls out over the speakers, stopping the few people around me.

_Well I guess I’m late._

I respectfully bow my head as the national anthem plays, clap when appropriate then slide behind a husband in wife in line to buy tickets.

_At least it’s cheap._

“Hi!” A student smiles at me inside a booth. “Just the one?”

“Yup.” I smile, then laugh for no real reason.

_So awkward._

Thankfully she smiles and laughs along with me. “Here you go! Enjoy!”

“Thanks.” I nod, taking my ticket and walking inside to see the perfectly prepared field with nine or ten girls in blue with the same number in white opposing them. A harsh whistle sounds out, the ball is kicked and the girls begin running everywhere, in no discernable pattern.

I aimlessly walk around for a few minutes, looking for a place to sit in the bleachers, set perilously close to the side line on our side, with both opposing benches on the opposite side of the field.

_I can’t easily pick out Sabine and there’s nowhere to sit. Awesome._

Eventually, around the time the clock hits 15:00 I settle in on the left side of the bleachers and watch the action go back and forth before there’s finally a stoppage and my hunch is confirmed.

_We’re in white, they’re in blue. Still no Sabine though._

The ball is thrown in on our side before it’s sent flying up in the air, gets redirected towards the goal just as the goalie misses it completely, everyone around me yells and starts celebrating while a siren starts blaring.

_We scored!_

The goal scorer immediately sprints towards the far corner where a flag is and violently kicks it down before everyone on the bench mobs her in celebration and a song plays in the background.

“You can tell them that, I've been from hell and back.

When the heat is on. I fire back. In this cold world

Where your lighters at? Just burn it down. Fire back.”

“SCORING!!! For USC! Number FIVEEEEE…SABINE WREN!!!” The PA announcer calls out before another cheer sounds out, Sabine raises her hand to the crowd and the whistle sounds again, causing more frenetic movement.

_So…she might be good. And it makes sense that I couldn’t see her, she’s on the other side. I never even saw her hit the ball, just saw what she did and the celebration._

The game continues, this time seemingly settling in right about the halfway line before I pull out my phone to text Cayle.

“So I’m at this soccer game. She already scored. She might be good man.”

_I need to snag a water here in a second._

I watch the action on the field for a minute more before my phone vibrates.

_“You’re out and about? Hell yeah! And why am I not surprised? How’d she beat the keeper?”_

_Keeper?_

“I think she hit the ball with her head.” I answer as somebody screams in frustration, the ball exits and I glance up in time to get a good look at Sabine before she gets jostled, then shoves her opponent back, slingshotting around her and sprinting towards the net.

_OOH!_

Her teammate finds her right in stride before she fires off a—

The crowd instantly starts booing and yelling randomly as Sabine sends the ball screaming into the net and she circles back towards the opponent’s end.

“What happened?” I ask nobody, raising my hands in confusion.

_I might need to learn soccer._

“They called offsides, she was EVEN!!!” Somebody in a lawn chair on my left says, clearly annoyed.

“YOU SUCK!!!" A group of students yells at the referee in question.

_Agreed._

_“Ahh. She is tall for a girl. That’s badass though.”_

I reply “Almost scored again. Referee called her offsides and people aren’t happy. Where can I learn the basics?”

_I need that water. That should buy Cayle enough time. I assume there will be a halftime or something._

I turn away from the action, spot a tent with two girls in matching USC Women’s soccer shirts and shorts sitting and watching the action leisurely. When I’m close enough, one of the girls look over and pop to her feet. “Hi!”

“Hi.” I smile back. “Can I get a water and a program?” I ask spontaneously.

_Why not? I’m having fun._

My phone goes off in my pocket as the girl nods “Of course.” And her partner in crime grabs a program off a table in the back.

“Do I know you?” the other girl, a redhead asks as she eyes me curiously.

“I don’t think so?” I admit nervously. “Sorry.”

Thankfully she smiles widely. “It’s fine. You look familiar though.”

“You’re right.” The first girl comments. $4.50 please.”

I hand her a $5. “I don’t know how. Sorry.”

“Do you know anybody out there?” The redhead asks.

“Only Sabine Wren.” I admit. “I have a class with her. I’ve never been to any of these before this though.”

The girls seem to accept this, their faces blank before I take my change. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” They both smile and I turn around to walk back to my spot.

“Ezra?”

_Huh?_

I stop and glance around, looking for who called my name as a blonde haired guy, hair tousled waves me down. “It is Ezra, right? Sabine’s friend?”

“Yeah?” I answer blankly. “Do I know you?”

He instantly shakes his head. “No, well, maybe. I’m Matt. Do you follow football?”

“Not really.” I reply.

“Okay, then you don’t know me!” he smiles. “that’s cool though. Where you at? I don’t want to stop you from where you were going…”

_This guy…_

_I guess he’s not bad? But how does he know me?_

I walk back to where I was camped as the clock shows 39:00. “How do you know me?”

_I purposely don’t know strangers._

“I’ve heard your name from Sabine. She’s mentioned it a fair bit.”

“She has?” I ask.

Matt quickly nods as the action as focused on our end unfortunately. “Yeah, people have gotten ideas. And since you’re not an athlete, they want to know who you are.”

_But why? That makes no sense unless you’re just nosy._

“Okay. I’m nothing special.” I make fun of myself, then shrug.

“Nah man, you’re not what I pictured. I thought you were some five foot nothing brain. No man, you’re…I see it now.” Matt smiles.

_I don’t. We’re close to the same height and weight. He looks like a football player._

“You’re lost, aren’t you man?” he cuts to the chase.

I nod and laugh. “Sorry.”

“It’s all good. I’m gonna walk to softball at halftime. I can explain it if you come with me?” He offers as I unscrew my water bottle.

“Sure.” I shrug, then glance at the clock. “it’s not bad is it?”

_45:00. Wonder what Cayle said._

“No bro, not at all. But if you don’t know what’s going on, better you hear it from somebody like me than a frat boy or something.”

“The Greeks?” I fill in the blanks.

Matt nods. “basically. They’re stupid and hate us.”

_Us._

“That would be a problem.”

_“Sure, I got you.” Cayle replies, then threw in a link below the text linking to presumably a soccer site._

“Hate to ask, but can you look up a ‘Matt’ on the football team? Dude just approached me out of nowhere.” I text back, then watch as multiple white players fight a blue player for the ball, which flies towards the bleachers, slams into the sheet metal and makes a violent noise before bouncing back into play and they all hustle after it crazily until a whistle blows a few times.

“Halftime!!” The PA Announcer calls out. “At the half! Your USC Trojans 1, Long Beach State nil.”

Blankly, I turn to Matt, who smiles. “Follow me, we’ll get away from this crowd.”

_Okay._

He slips through a side gate, holding it open for me as people start walking everywhere. We’re the only ones that completely leave the field area, instead walking toward a small, illuminated field that I assume is softball.

“Sabine’s kind of a big deal. Do you know about recruiting?” Matt starts off.

“No.” I shake my head.

“She was the best soccer player of her age. It was a big deal that she chose to come here. We’ve never had the #1 Forward in High School commit here. Football maybe like me, but yeah. So when after a few days of classes, she starts mentioning your name. Then she goes and ditches her teammates to eat with a mystery guy who everybody assumes is you.”

“It’s a mystery.” I put the pieces together, then check my phone.

_“Uhm, YEAH. You’re with the starting Quarterback. Where do you find these people?!” –Cayle_

“I don’t know. But apparently Sabine’s a BFD.” I reply, then look to Matt. “Sorry, my bad.”

“All good. But yeah. I know you already know, but she likes you a lot. Mentioning you and saying how chill you were. Things are crazy, you have to be trustworthy to get in the door. And you’re already there for Sabine. Twitter, Snapchat. You really didn’t even know?” he looks to me, looking surprised.

I smile. “No clue. I just found out she played soccer. When she missed class Monday she said it was for some trip.”

“Yeah, she got to go home. See her family. Score a fuck ton of goals in front of the whole crew. Didn’t you check her Instagram?”

I quickly start opening up Instagram on my phone. “No, I don’t think I follow her on there…”

_Nope. And there they are._

A picture of a beaten up but thrilled looking Sabine holding a soccer ball with who must be her parents, sister and brother with the caption “So thankful and lucky to travel home, play two games in front of my friends and family!”

_Well, I guess I need to follow her._

I hit the blue ‘follow’ button and look back to Matt. “Well hopefully I’m not in trouble.”

“Yeah, By the way, thinking about it, keep what she said between us. Not everybody needs to know her life. She’s got enough people trying to worm their way in.” Matt smiles.

“That bad?”

He winces and nods. “People want this, that, whatever. Just a piece so that later on they can say they own you. People suck, don’t take offense.”

“No, they do.” I laugh, getting him to loosen up.

“Sorry I jumped you back there.” He smiles sheepishly. “I really thought you knew what was up.”

“I’m the one that should say thanks.” I confess, then sip my water.

“Least I can do for her. We’re in the same boat. Just avoid the frats and srats as best you can, don’t listen to what they say, and ignore the drunken confessions of, well, anyone.” Matt smiles, then points back to the field. “I think they’re almost ready to start back up.”

_Already?_

I gesture for him to go first. “Lead the way.”

“You know, there’s a party going down tonight. I can’t go, the game tomorrow and everything. But I think she’d like it if you go. You’re staying after to see her right?”

_No._

I shake my head quickly. “No, I don’t want to make a scene. I’ll text her.”

_I don’t want to be well known at all. That’s the last thing the Council wants._

“Fair enough. It’s fun. Kinda sucks on my end, but I get the other side of it.” He smiles.

“My buddy says you’re supposed to be good too?” I ask as we reach the gate.

Matt shrugs. “I don’t care about that. I just like winning. That’s all I want. Sabine’s the trained killer.”

“The what?” I snap.

“She’ s a predator. You keep coming to these, you’ll see it. If a defender hurts their ankle, she’ll pick and pick and pick until bang! She beats you. And keeps doing it.” Matt says, sounding almost jealous. “She’s a killer. Hella lethal.”

_Predator. Trained killer. Lethal. I guess that makes two of us._

A slow, super rhythmic song greets us as Matt and I settle in where we were before halftime, causing Matt to bounce on his heels. “Have got to play this at kickoff tomorrow…”

_Football._

“You mind if I chill with you? Nice not having a thousand eyes on me.” Matt smiles.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

Matt beams. “Awesome. I’ll grab a water. Be right back.” And just like that I’m alone again.

_Well, we’re playing again._

Long Beach, the team in blue is defending our side now. Things are still in the middle.

_And I think that we’ve flipped sides of the field too. I think Sabine’s on my side now._

Seconds later, the ball is kicked in my direction at a spot of empty grass, just before Sabine pounces on it, dribbles quickly before being shoved.

“Get the—off—me!” Sabine snaps, then pushes at air after passing it off not ten feet away from me.

She’s got grass stains all over her uniform along with pink tape on her right arm, a hole in her socks, revealing padding and only a wristband on one wrist.

_I think it’s supposed to be a match set._

“Is she always that beat up?” I ask Matt, who nods.

“Girls play dirty dude. Ever wonder why Sabine’s got her hair that short?”

_OH!_

“So they can’t pull it.” I tilt my head,

_That would really hurt._

The action continues, not that I really pay attention. I keep watching Sabine as she weaves around and around, never staying still so her opponent can grab onto her yet still is constantly getting jostled before she finally gets hit in the side of head with an elbow.

“HEY!!!!” I scream angrily at the same time as Matt and seemingly half the crowd, just before a referee blows his whistle.

“THANK YOU!!!!” The students chant, causing Matt to laugh.

“Bunch of savages. You should head down there one day. They’re constantly chirping. Last week we forced UC Santa Barbara’s defender to switch sides. Almost made her cry.” Matt smiles.

_Doesn’t sound all that great._

“Part of the game?” I assume.

_Maybe it’s like how ‘Winner gets to talk’ after a fight. Even though I took pride in never saying a word._

“Totally.” Matt informs me then yells “C’mon ‘Bine!!”

Sabine barely smirks, lining herself up behind a line of players and setting up for a kick.

_WHOA!!!!_

The siren goes off, louder than last time as Sabine starts running around, the opponent’s goalkeeper is SCREAMING at the wall of girls who jumped and missed before Sabine curled the ball over them and into the net.

“THEY CANNOT STOP ME!!! CAN’T DO ANYTHING!!!” Sabine suddenly just appears as Matt sticks out his hand and Sabine violently slaps it. “NOTHING!!”

_That’s not my Sabine. That’s a different girl._

“SCORING!!! For USC! Number FIVEEEEE… The PA announcer calls out before the students and Matt yell with him “SABINE WREN!!!” Sabine, in response points right at them and uncorks a smile before the whistle blows. “USC leads TWO- Nil.”

_What does nil mean?_

I absent-mindedly go to check my phone, then freeze up.

_Cayle – New iMessage (9)_

“Crap.” I mutter to myself, getting Matt to glance over briefly.

_“BFD?”_

_“Nevermind. I looked it up.”_

_“Yeah, he’s important. Be his friend.”_

_“He approached you?”_

_“Oh, I guess you’re too cool to answer now.”_

_“KIDDING. Have fun with your new friend. Get more. Make all the friends. Ask if he has any female friends that are single.”_

_“Again, kidding.”_

_“Found the live stats because I’m bored monitoring padawans.”_

_“GOALLLLLLLL!!!!! Your girl!!!!!!”_

I smile while texting back. “She’s good. That last one…I don’t know she did it.”

_I really don’t. I think she had to put it in one spot and did it. Hence the fire and fury from Long Beach._

Matt quickly hits me with an elbow seconds before Sabine approaches and immediately puts her hands on her hips. “Doing work as always.”

“Always!” Sabine beams. “I’d have a hatty at least if these refs would call shit. They could press assault fucking charges for this shit!”

“Talking to your boyfriend? Wait til after the game!!” A massive girl in blue snarls as she walks up.

Sabine makes a disgusted face. “I’m beating your whole damn TEAM. Tie it, THEN TALK.”

The whistle blows, Sabine crushes the girl when she’s looking away with a shove, then darts past her, receives a pass and puts it in the back of the net.

_WOW._

Hats suddenly start flying down onto the field as the song and sirens blare deafeningly. Sabine, running around in celebration away from her teammates catches one, puts it on backwards and poses for a bank of cameras before handing the hat to a little kid with a huge smile.

“SCORING!!! For USC! Number FIVEEEEE… The PA announcer calls out then pauses for everyone to yell.

I join in with everyone in yelling “SABINE WREN!!!!” before allowing him to finish his call and for Matt to roughly massage my shoulders.

“You’re gonna fit in great! And you have to come every time if she’s gonna go off like this!!!”

I shrug, truly at a loss for words before texting Cayle. “She takes everything personal. On my side. She got insulted, shoved her, got the ball and scored. In seconds man.”

_Aww man, it’s 87:00?_

“I assume it’s 90 minutes since 45 was halftime?” I ask Matt, who nods.

“Passes WAY too fast.” He beams. “Usually there’s stoppage but this is a Sabine ass-kicking. No need. Once we reach 90—”

Before Matt can finish his sentence, the referee is blowing his whistle, the clock reads 90:00 and people are standing and clapping. Joining I, I can’t help but smile.

_This was super fun. And Sabine killed it._

“That’s it. Ezra, man, glad to meet you. Come say hi if you see me around. You feel me?” Matt smiles, extending his hand in a different way than a handshake.

_I’ve seen a lot of people do like a clap, hug thing. I think that’s what he’s going for._

“Absolutely.” I smile and play along, Indeed, Matt does the clap, hug thing.

“My man.” He smiles and waves before disappearing into the crowd as it starts toward the exits.

_Wait, I know the easiest way out!_

I smile to myself, duck into the crowd, through the gate towards softball and suddenly find myself all alone and heading toward my parking spot with a bounce in my step. I throw on a good song and jam all the way home, beating the crowd to their cars and out of the complex.

_Too easy._

All too soon, I pull into my apartment complex and hop out.

_She’s so good at soccer!! Like…wow! Why would she ever hide something like that from anyone? It’s a true talent!_

_That girl talked, and Sabine put her in her place. She was right. Sabine beat their entire team single handedly._

_Now where are my headphones? I need to clean the kitchen and that’s my excuse for not doing my homework right away. I’m too hyped up!_

Humming Sabine’s goal song to myself even though I don’t know the tune, I start picking apart the living room, looking for my headphones.

_I had them in here. I was jamming earlier too. Retrace my footsteps. Last thing I did was shower and change._

I walk back to my room, find the shorts I wore to class, feel in the right pocket and promptly find them.

_HAH!_

_Cayle – New iMessage (3)_

_“Take a video!”_

_“GOAL! AGAIN!!!”_

_“She beat them by herself!”_

I laugh to the empty apartment and smile. “It was incredible.”

_Now what’s that song? All I remember is ‘when the heat is on, fire back. In this cold world, where the lighters at.’_

_Let’s Google._

As I’m typing out my question, a notification pops up at the top of my screen.

_Uh oh._

_Sabine Wren – new iMessage_

_I’m in trouble I think._

Suddenly feeling nervous, I let out a breath and open the text.

_“You were at my game?!?”_

_She didn’t think I knew._

“I was. Good game. That was fun.” I reply, then start digging around for my cleaning supplies. Before I get anywhere, my phone vibrates, almost as soon as it’s in my pocket.

_“I, uhm owe you an explanation. Katiye and Grace said they saw you, then Matt said he talked to you?!”_

In a moment, my emotion swings from happy, to irritated.

_You’re damn right you owe me an explanation._

“I don’t need an explanation. Matt explained it all.” I answer, then toss my phone onto the counter.

_I just don’t ge—_

My phone vibrates again, indicating a new message.

_ALREADY?!_

_“I…can explain. Monday?”_

_If you’re there, you mean?_

“Matt explained it. Top recruit, you’re a BFD. I didn’t mean to make a scene. Sorry I did in the food court.” I apologize.

_Now that at least makes sense. They wanted to know who I am. Now they all think something’s up when there’s not._

I fight off the instinct to shut down the conversation with Sabine and start on the dishes from this morning that I tossed in the sink out of laziness.

_Again?_

I toss my brush aside in frustration and read Sabine’s next text.

_“How’d you find out?”_

Well, she opened herself up.

“On my own. Got blindsided. ‘school trip’? Something something that saying about half-truths.” I answer angrily before I try again to bank my anger.

_She just had an awesome game and killed a team by herself._

Before I can stop myself, I add “And to answer your question, I saw a flyer running an errand for work.”

_I’ll be surprised if she remembers where I work._

Miss Big Girl on Campus. Why me?

_Why me? Is it really as simple as she sat by me in Strategies?_

_“Oh. Sorry.”_

I toss my phone aside, close to the knives and put my headphones in.

_There’s nothing to say to that. Yeah, you’re sorry. Cool._

Cleaning my cereal bowl and glass from this morning, I scoop my phone back up and move to the living room.

_Okay, I’ve got Strategies, Spanish homework, Comp discussion boards, some of that bookwork for Comp Sci and Chem problems._

YAY!

_One problem at a time. Let’s start at the top. I’ll do Strategies first._

Grabbing my backpack, I pull out my notebook, which feels very familiar after copying two days’ worth of notes for Sabine, log into my laptop and start logging into the class on Blackboard before my phone vibrates again.

_Fine. I should let her apologize._

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

Before I can open the app, the message repeats itself.

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage (2)_

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage (3)_

_“EZRA.”_

_“You FOUND MY FUCKIGN ROOM?!?”_

_“What the hell man!!! And dropped off your notes?!?"_

Sigh.

“You’re going to need them for Strategies.” I reply evenly. Immediately, she responds.

_“If I didn’t know better this would be creepy AS HELL Ezra!! How’d you find my room? Don’t do it again!!”_

_And this is where I get her._

“From my work. I didn’t have any ill intent. You’re gonna need those notes.”

_“OH! I forgot! You’re the no show! I thought it all was a prank this morning when I showed up for class and was the only one there before I checked my emails! So thanks for that.”_

I smile and reply “You’re welcome!”

_“Your work? What on campus job gives you information like that?? I don’t know where you work!”_

“I told you. Last week after class.”

_I really need to work._

_“This is ridiculous Ezra. I see your point and take it. Now we’re off sync. Focus.”_

_I am focused. On doing my homework._

Just as I set my phone down a new massage comes through, causing me to groan in frustration and say “I’m trying to work Sabine!!” to an empty apartment.

_“Which day last week? Over coffee when you got that milky frap crap thing?”_

_Milky frap crap?_

“That drink was good! And yeah!” I reply.

I liked my Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. And I don’t drink coffee so what else was I supposed to get?

_“I don’t remember Where do you work?”_

_Idiot._

“Academic Affairs. My boss trusts me. That’s how I got it. No shenanigans Sabine. You’ll need those notes. You’re. Welcome.” I snap off.

_Why is she so dumb sometimes???_

I open up University Strategies and open the assignment, only to see that its assigned bookwork involving definitions and long form questions.

_UGH. This is going to be a lot of work. And I don’t want to do it and it’s a Friday and I just had a lot of fun at Sabine’s game and now I’m pissed at her because of how STUPID she’s being!!!!_

_“Oh. I forgot about that.”_

_Yeah, you did._

“Just opened up the Strategies’ homework. You’re really gonna need those notes. Glad I got them to you.” I reply honestly.

_It might take me the rest of the night just to finish this one class. My weekend is going to disappear on me isn’t it?_

_“Thank you for getting them to me. The handwriting is great, super detailed. Great work.”_

_“What are you doing right now? There’s a pre Football party going on. Matt said he told you about it. Stop by, I want to talk to you.”_

“Parties aren’t my scene.”

_I don’t trust myself around alcohol. Never have drank before, don’t think I should start now._

_“Ezra.”_

_No._

A few seconds later she sends another text.

_“Ezra…please?”_

“I’m at home, working on Strategies.”

_“So boring. Come hang out. It’ll be fun.”_

_Way too many people. I don’t trust myself._

“No thanks. I appreciate the offer though.” I try to politely decline before opening up a Word document.

_“Stop being a damn square! Come on! I haven’t seen you in a week!! Matt said you were right by him but I had tunnel vision and missed you.”_

She then adds _“Sorry about that. I get in a zone during games.”_

_Yeah, that was kind of weird. I was standing right beside him and she ignored me like she didn’t see me. I guess she didn’t see me._

Shows how important I am.

“It’s fine. I thought it was weird but no big deal.”

_“I didn’t mean anything by it. You really were right next to him?”_

“Yup.”

_“Damn. I’m sorry. C’mon Ezra. I’ll drop a pin and everything.”_

_What does drop a pin mean?_

I guess I’ll find out if she does it.

“I’m working.”

_“EZRA.”_

“Sabine.” I smile as I type back.

_This is taking forever._

_“Come ON!”_

“I’m working.”

_“It’ll be fun! I need to talk to you!”_

_Want? Or need? She’s said both._

“I’m up to my eyeballs in homework Sabine. Sorry.” I tell her honestly, and then sigh.

_I don’t want to go to this party, I don’t want to do all this homework, I just don’t want to do anything._

_“Oh my god why are you so stubborn.”_

“I’m not being stubborn.”

Instantly Sabine responds.

_“Dammit yes you are! I can’t go full on creeper mode and find your damn place Ezra! Otherwise I’d barge in there and drag you to this thing!”_

_OH! Okay then. I take initiative, bail you out and save you on this test. You’re welcome._

I toss my phone fully across the room, landing it face down near my desk and start drilling down on this homework.

  1. Name a core skill for college success. In addition, describe a situation in which you’ve used this skill in the past.



_(Five Hours Later)_

“Okay!” I laugh to myself, exhausted. “Done!”

35 ridiculous, stupid word problems that I had to extract the answers from my book and notes. Not a single one was word vomit.

_After all that complaining I did, turns out I missed it. It was easier that way._

_What time is it anyway?_

Tilting my laptop shut a bit, I crawl across the room to where I tossed my phone after Sabine and I’s…

_Argument, I guess. Fight or an argument._

1:52 blinks back at me once I hit the lock button.

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage (4)_

_Instagram: Sabine Wren (sabinewren5) and fifty eight others started following you_

_Twitter: Matt Saracen (saracenFBLMatt) and 118 others started following you_

_Dear…LORD. I guess it’s a party on Twitter and Instagram now._

_“I’m sorry. That was a low blow. And totally uncalled for. You were being nice and went out of your way just for me. I appreciate it.” 7:50 PM_

_“Ezra? Hello?” 8:01 PM_

_“You’re probably working on your homework.” 8:24 PM_

_“I’ll let you work. Sorry again. Shouldn’t have said what I said. Have a good night Ezra.” 8:30 PM._

I let out a sigh, set my phone down on the carpet and rest my head on my knee, instantly causing my back to twinge with pain, probably from the awkward position I sat in for the last five hours.

_I have a desk and everything! Right over there! I’m an idiot._

I give myself a moment, then look back to my phone.

_I’m not dealing with that tonight. I’m tired and I’ve worked really hard. I could fall asleep here on the floor if I tried hard enough. I need to go to bed._


	4. Jacen and Mira

_Lynwood._

I quickly type the address Hera texted me into my maps app, allow it to load and follow the first instruction.

“Starting route to: 100-0 Ryloth Dr. Take a right onto Exposition Boulevard.” The robotic female voice asks kindly.

_Alrighty._

Complying, I turn my music I have on in the background down just a touch before I’m on Exposition.

“Merge onto I-110 E.”

_Easy enough._

Merging onto the 110, I then change the song briefly.

_Something slower. No, not Avril._

I hit the fast forward button on my steering wheel once, and the song changes once again.

_That’s much better._

Allowing myself to try and relax briefly while the traffic takes advantage of the brief moment of flow and ease of driving. Unfortunately it’s interrupted by my friendly voice in my phone, “Take exit seven onto -Long Beach Ave.”

_And…exit seven onto Long Beach._

“Take a right onto Entrance Road.” She informs me.

Glancing right, I see a gated neighborhood set back from the road and up a hill. “Hell of an entrance.” I mutter to myself.

I weave my way up the hill before coming up on a manned guard booth. “Name?”

“Ezra Bridger, here for dinner with the Syndulla family?” I smile at the grumpy looking man.

The man eyes a list, then waves me forward. “You’re good.”

“Thank you.” I smile at him, and end up smiling to myself.

“Take a left onto Ryloth Dr.”

I take the left, spot the children two houses away playing basketball in the driveway around a large black SUV.

_Normal day, normal life._

“Arrived. 100-0 Ryloth Dr.”

I can’t help but smile as Hera’s text pops into my head, her voice narrating. _“Come over anytime dear. We want you to feel at home.”_

_Hera is the best._

Pulling up into the driveway, behind Kanan and Hera’s cars, one a massive grey SUV, the other a smaller, economic vehicle I quickly grab my welcome gift, some flowers for Hera.

_My first instinct as to buy Kanan some Scotch or something, but I’m 18 and don’t have a fake ID. So…_

Walking up the front drive, a smile creeps onto my face before I stop at the semi-transparent front door, wood outlay before knocking three times and stepping back.

A small voice calls out, just before small footsteps rush toward the door.

_If I know Hera and Kanan, they have a way for him to see me._

“It’s Ezra.” I smile to the bricks just off to the right before the door opens to a beaming Jacen.

“Wrong way.” He smiles crookedly. “Those bricks.”

I laugh and smile at him, then say “It’s Ezra.” To the left bricks, then turn back to Jacen and open my arms for a hug. “Good to see you bud.”

“You too Ezra!!” he says, bouncing on his heels as I step inside and close the door behind me, then turn back and see a massive white Tamakskan Husky sitting on all fours, eying me beside a blanket, where a baby is on its stomach.

_Mira. Baby Mira with Ghost protecting her._

I take two steps into the house before Ghost is up on his feet and barks loudly before I laugh. “No Ghost! It’s Ezra!” Jacen tells the dog.

I know Ghost. I’ve met Ghost. He loved me as a puppy. I rubbed his belly as long as he sat by me.

_Spoiler alert: He sat by me a lot._

“Ghost!” I say firmly, instantly causing his ears to perk up and for him to relax and trot to me. “Hey boy…up?” I tap my chest twice.

On command, Ghost stands on his hind legs, placing his front paws on my chest and lets me pet him. “How are you bud? Protecting the little one?”

“Oh yeah.” Jacen smiles, walking back to his sister, still on the blanket as I hear footsteps upstairs. “He’s always following her around, making sure she’s safe.”

_He loves her, just like after they adopted Ghost he latched onto Jacen._

“Easy drive?” I hear Kanan ask me, and I turn to see him descending the steps.

I smile as Jacen and Ghost walk back to the blanket. “Not too bad.” I answer when Kanan reaches the bottom step and extends his hand before shaking his hand.

“Good, good.” He smiles, then lets out a breath.

“That’s her?” I turn and finally let myself get a good look at Mira.

Kanan laughs as I hear Hera move something in the kitchen, followed by footsteps. “That’s the little devil.”

“Angel. Even though she doesn’t sleep.” Hera comments behind me before sliding her arms around me for a hug. “

“I kind of assumed that.” As Kanan walks over and easily scoops Mira up, who kicks her feet at the sudden movement and moves to look at her Dad.

“There’s a new person here Mira! Look! His name’s Ezra!” Hera crouches down, getting Mira’s attention.

I crouch down as well and smile widely at Mira. “Hi.”

Mira blankly turns to look at me for a moment before smiling at me and starting to drool while making a happy sounding noise. “Ooh! We are making a mess.” Kanan smiles before wiping away her drool and lifting her up. “There we go. You want her?” He turns to me.

“Sure, if you don’t mind.” I say, then realize I still have Hera’s flowers. “These are for you.” I quickly extend them to her.

Hera smiles happily while taking them. “Ezra they’re beautiful! You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. Hi!” I tell Hera then turn to Mira as Kanan hands her off. “Oof!”

_She’s heavier than I thought she’d be._

“Hi Mira! I’m Ezra!” I smile at her as Ghost pads over to check on the situation. Mira looks at me with wide eyes while barely moving to touch, then grip my t-shirt. “You’re heavier than I expected.”

“She eats like her Mommy.” Kanan jokes, getting Hera, Jacen and I to laugh before Mira gurgles and a sneak peek of a smile appears.

I smile, then try to recall the little bit of training we got in the Jedi Temple about acting around babies. How they feel comfort, to gain their trust, all that.

_I remember that they’re extremely tactile. So I should give her a finger or my hand and let her just explore._

“Here. Hand?” I offer her my right hand, keeping her cradled in my right arm. Mira takes me up on the offer and immediately brings the back of my hand to her mouth and makes a noise.

“Good guess. She’s super tactile. Likes being held. Loves a good nap. Just woke up from a nap before you came so she should be in a good mood.” Kanan smiles as Hera drifts back toward the kitchen before calling out to Jacen.

“Jacen baby, do you want to go play your game?”

“Yes please!” he bounces up and down ecstatically.

Hera smiles at her cutting board. “Don’t run up the stairs please then.”

“Yes Mom!” Jacen says, dashing off and running right up the stairs.

“JACEN!” Kanan snaps, causing Mira’s eyes to move over to her father as he walks back to look upstairs. “What did your mother _just say_?”

A moment passes before Jacen answers “Don’t run. Sorry Daddy.”

Kanan sighs and runs his hand over his hair, currently pulled back into a ponytail before Hera smiles and says “Like clockwork.”

“Does he do that often?” I ask as Mira grabs a finger individually and starts holding onto it.

“Yeah. He’s a good kid, but then he’ll do something like that and…” Kanan makes an exasperated gesture.

Hera laughs quietly. “He is just three Kanan. I know you’re expecting him to be a Jedi like you, but he is a kid.”

“And I’m trying to let him be a kid. But listening is important.”

_I think he knows that. Jacen’s always been a good kid. His ‘terrible twos’ mostly consisted of him not napping and sleeping when he was supposed to. He just never wanted to stop playing._

Hera glances over at her husband, then turns to me. “Enough on that Ezra. How is school?”

“Good.” I say as Kanan moves to the refrigerator.

“Drink Ezra?”

“Sure. Whatever works.” I smile, trying to be low maintenance.

Hera turns and frowns at me. “No, no. Kanan, get out that bottle of red from last night. You’ll like it.”

_Uhm, I don’t know about—_

Hera’s eyes immediately light up. “Oh! Found one.”

“Uh oh.” Kanan says, digging in a lower cabinet.

_She can still read me. Makes sense. It was the two of them, plus Cayle, Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala and Master Tano that were the first to talk to me after I surrendered in Miami._

_She may always be able to just see right through me and read my emotions._

“Talk.” Hera orders me. “You know this is a safe space. We won’t report anything.”

“You’re overdue for a debrief anyway.” Kanan says, finally standing up holding three wine glasses.

I warily eye him as Mira gently sucks on the tip of my index finger while I stroke her cheek with my thumb. “Fine. I’m avoiding alcohol totally. Legal age, plus, well you know.”

“Your father.” Kanan nods simply.

“Ezra, it might be genetically linked, but don’t let that stop you from experiencing things.” Hera gently chastises me.

I frown as Kanan pours the wine at a small counter on the other side of their expansive kitchen. “It’s not totally Dad. I don’t trust myself in that state.”

“All the more reason to drink here, where we can subdue you if necessary.” Hera counters, ending that route of exploration before I glance at Mira, causing her to look at me.

“I think I’m gonna need this back.” I gently slip my finger out of her mouth, only for her to instantly grab for it back, then make an upset noise. “No no, it’s okay.” Mira looks up at me, almost with a dirty look before crossing her arms very slowly and leaning onto my shoulder.

Kanan hands me my glass while crouching down to look at Mira. “Smile?” he smiles at Mira. Right away, Mira smiles and kicks her feet happily while grabbing onto my shirt for stability. “There we go.”

“What else? Any weird happenings?” Hera asks, chopping vegetables.

“Some.” I say dismissively. “I worked them out though.”

“Homework?” Kanan asks, leaning against the counter.

“A ton. I spent the entire weekend working on it, only stopping to eat, sleep and work out.” I confess.

Hera pauses briefly to look at me. “What’s the schedule again? I had it memorized but can’t recall it right now.”

“University Strategies, Spanish and Composition on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Chemistry and Comp Sci on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Work every day except for Friday.”

“That sounds like homework all the time.” Kanan winces in sympathy as I sip the wine they gave me.

_Tart._

I try to hide my expression and shrug to disguise it further. “So far it has been. Spanish hasn’t helped because the professor is a Teacher’s Assistant who has only bothered to show up six classes total all month.”

_Our class made up a group text yesterday after we actually met back to back times in case he cancels again. And people have given him a vicious nickname._

“That doesn’t sound like much.” Hera comments as Kanan does the math in his head.

“Half the time.” Kanan says after a moment. “I can report him if you’d like. If he doesn’t care enough to show up, he shouldn’t have the privilege to teach.”

I shake my head. “No, no. It’s okay. I already know Spanish, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but still. Principle.” Kanan argues.

“Why don’t you want to go to that class?” Hera cuts through to the real issue.

_Well, Sabine. I like having the time to have breakfast with her. Even though since Spanish has actually met this week, we haven’t gotten the chance to do that._

_Not that I’ve wanted to._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

I gather up my stuff easily, feeling Sabine do the same as fast as she can so I can’t get away from her.

_Other than good morning, we haven’t said anything to each other. I didn’t text her any this weekend after Friday and it’s felt like it. The icy chill that’s set in over text has manifested itself in person as well._

“Doing anything after this?” Sabine asks casually.

_She knows my Monday schedule. Spanish next, if I actually have class._

I nod. “Spanish.”

“They didn’t cancel?”

“Nope.” I shake my head.

Sabine is silent for a moment as I zip up my backpack and rise to my feet. “Would you be open to maybe getting something to eat? I’ll buy?”

“You don’t have to do that.” I dismiss the idea.

_I’ll buy my food. I know she’s offering to be nice and work her way back into my good graces._

“I want to.”

I roll my eyes. “No, thanks.”

“Ezra!” Sabine protests.

“I have to go to Spanish anyway. Okay? The damn TA never shows anyway, so it’d look really bad if I don’t show when he does. Okay? Maybe another day.” I tell her, leaving no room for argument.

Sabine visibly shrinks from me, then bites her lip and nods. “Okay. I just want to talk to you about Friday. Another day?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” I say, ignoring the hurt in Sabine’s eyes.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

“Found it.” Kanan says, drawing my eyes to him.

“It’s the girl, isn’t it?” Hera smiles. “Kanan already researched her.”

I laugh. “Of course he did.” Before Mira giggles happily and I look down. “Was that funny?”

Mira giggles again as I smile at her and Kanan answers. “Just basics. I’m sure you already know most of it. Soccer player from Chicago, father is a big player on the Walgreens board and most importantly, Mandalorian.”

_WHAT?_

“Mandalorian?” I whip back around, causing Mira to squawk and grab onto me tighter. “Oh, sorry.”

“Mhmm…” Mira lays her head on my chest once more as everyone looks on.

After a second, Kanan finally nods. “Yeah. I’m sure you know that’s why we have the Temple in Chicago like we do. To keep an eye on the Mandalorian population there in case they get any ideas.”

“It’s one of the largest in the country, even though most are over in Europe still.” I nod in understanding.

“I’ve looked into it with my SIS contacts, and there doesn’t seem to be any smoke or fire there. Everything looks legitimate enough.” Hera tells me.

_Well that’s good._

“How’d you meet her?” She asks as Mira perks up.

“Not you.” I smile at her, then look back to Hera. “She just sat by me in Strategies. Partnered up on the first day, gone from there.”

“Cayle said that you seemed hesitant about getting too attached to anyone while you’re here. Doesn’t sound like that lasted very long.” Kanan smirks at me.

I shake my head then sip the wine again, trying to wash out the bitter remnants of the last sip. “I’ve kept my head down.”

“Don’t be antisocial. It’s not healthy and you won’t enjoy it here. Cooping yourself up and only doing homework isn’t why you’re here.” Hera advises me.

I run the idea through my head, then turn to her. “But that’s why I’m here. To get my degree.”

“Which you probably won’t use because you’ll return to the Order.” Kanan retorts.

_The flaw in the logic of all this._

“Back to this girl.” Hera smiles.

I smile and rub the back of Mira’s hand. “Where’s Zeb?”

Kanan and Hera quickly laugh, eliciting a tiny giggle from Mira along with more kicking feet. “He’s on his way.” Kanan answers as Mira turns and glances down at Ghost before reaching out with one hand. “Oh, we want to say hi to Ghost. Here Ezra.”

I hand Mira over to Kanan then watch as Kanan sits on the floor beside Ghost as Mira smiles happily and sticks her hands all over Ghost’s face before finding his ears and giggling happily. Ghost lovingly endures the abuse, then nudges Mira with his nose, causing her to squeal and bounce around in Kanan’s arms. “Aww, they love each other.” I smile.

“Ghost never had a problem with Mira like he did with Jacen. Once we brought her home we kept them apart for a little while, then slowly integrated the two. We were concerned, but now Ghost just follows her around, even sleeps in her room sometimes.” Hera smiles.

Kanan nods while Mira continues clumsily petting Ghost, more clapping his face or anything, but Ghost doesn’t seem to mind. “During that thunderstorm the other night he wouldn’t leave her room. Ghost doesn’t love thunder but once he heard one clap of it, he rushed upstairs. I followed and there he was, right in front of Mira’s crib with her fast asleep.”

“Slept right through the thunder? Well that’s nice of her.” I smile. “So she’s sleeping a little?”

“Thankfully.” Kanan smiles.

Hera adds “it comes and goes. That’s the only time she’s really cranky. Well, that and if Jacen messes with her too much.”

_The sibling rivalry has to start early._

“Anyway!” Hera claps her hands. “You won’t distract me any longer. This girl!”

I groan as both Kanan and Hera smile.

_They’re enjoying this too much._

“There’s nothing to tell really. Met her in that class, sometimes we eat when Spanish is cancelled. She didn’t tell me about the soccer thing, I found out on Friday and we’ve sporadically talked ever since.”

“Sporadically?” Hera parrots. “Why?”

“I got caught blind by the whole thing. There’s no reason to say you’re on a school trip instead of lying about it. Just say so, playing soccer is cool. She’s really good!”

Hera’s frown deepens the longer I talk. “She doesn’t have to tell you anything. Maybe she’s had problems with people that she told? We all know how lousy and self-serving people can be. Maybe, what’s her name?”

“Sabine.” Kanan answers before I can.

“Maybe Sabine has her reasons.” Hera finishes.

“But why lie about it?” I hammer the point home again.

Kanan takes the lead this time. “I think Hera’s right. She has her reasons. And you, Ezra, need to be more forgiving.”

“I am forgiving! Previously if you lie to me once, that’s it! You’re out!”

“That’s the Sith philosophy ingrained in you. I know that, and you know that. Part of being a Jedi, is being better.” Kanan hits back.

“I am trying.”

Hera leaps in. “Well have you talked to her?”

“Haven’t had a chance.”

“What do you mean haven’t had the chance?” Hera wrinkles her face in disgust.

“I’ve had Spanish every day so far this week.” I explain. “Sabine played a game Sunday, played today and practices I assume all the other days. She doesn’t have a ton of time.”

“Make time.” Kanan offers up.

I roll my eyes. “I’ve only seen her once outside of class. I was eating in the Underground and she just appeared with a bunch of her teammates.”

“How’d that go?” Hera asks.

“They stared at me. At first I was worried my cover had blown but I made it thru alright. I’m trying not to be paranoid. It’s hard.”

Kanan and Hera both immediately laugh. “I know what you mean.” Hera smiles.

“How many were there?” Kanan questions me.

“Six or seven.” I guess.

“Well that set off both alarms bells. Both your Jedi and Sith training warned about groups of people staring at you.” Kanan bites his lip while standing up as Mira has gotten bored with Ghost and is playing with her shirt.

I turn to Hera. “Any movement on that end?”

“No.” Hera answers coldly. “I think everyone was expecting that your movement would result in one of two things happening: Either we’d find out that our security is as good as we believed or that the Sith that have been driven underground such as Elias would pop up and come after you.”

“He wouldn’t be able to resist the chance. Not with Dad behind bars.” I nod. “And the Council still moved Zeb out here.”

“We do have three Jedi or potential at least in a 15 mile radius.” Kanan comments as the front door open and Ghost starts barking before I hear Zeb’s voice.

“Oh no, you’ve got me boy. How are you Ghost?” I hear the smile in his voice as Kanan smiles at me then leads the ways toward the door.

Zeb’s imposing physique fills the hall as Ghost is on his hind legs again and Jacen races down the hall. “Zeb!” he calls out happily. (A/N: My personal picture of Zeb in this story is Henry Simmons from ABC’s Agents of Shield or NYPD Blue. That’s what I’m going for with Zeb since unfortunately Lasats don’t exist. Yet. Give Filoni ten years.)

“Turbo!” Zeb beams at Jacen. “And Mira! Hi!”

Mira makes a cute noise as Kanan holds her out to him before Zeb takes her, hugs her then kisses her cheek, “Finally, everyone where they need to be.” Zeb beams as Jacen crashes into him and hugs him. “How are you buddy?”

“I’m great!” Jacen says happily.

Mira makes a happy noise and waves her arms, causing everyone to either laugh or smile. “Well then I think we’re all with you Jacen.”

“I’m playing my game right now. I’ll be back later.” Jacen says in a rush, then runs back up the stairs, getting Kanan to wince.

“Still running up the stairs I see.” Zeb laughs and smiles.

Kanan sighs. “He’s my child alright.”

_I get it. Turbo. Because he’s always running around at 100 MPH._

“I like the nickname.” I laugh to myself, getting Zeb to clap me on the back as Mira giggles.

“It’s not too bad if I say so myself.” Zeb confesses as we all work back to the kitchen.

Kanan asks Hera. “Can I help dear?”

“Yes please, check on the short ribs.” Hera asks him. “Hi Zeb. How are you?”

“I’m great. All the moving parts are finally in the same place. How’s the house?” Zen returns the question.

Hera laughs once. “Finally unpacked. Never knew we had so much stuff.”

“Yeah, it just accumulates.” Zeb confesses, then turns to me. “Sorry to interrupt. Have you talked about the girl?”

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, getting everyone to laugh, especially Mira before she reaches out for me again. “Oh, okay! You want Ezra? Here’s Ezra.” Zeb smiles and hands her off to me. Taking her firmly, I smile as Mira latches onto me strongly and puts her head on my shoulder.

“Yes, we have. They’ve already had a fight, but I think they’re working it out.” Hera smiles.

“Already had a fight? About what? That has to be a new record or something.” Zeb turns to me.

Kanan beats me to the punch. “Did you read the brief I sent you? Soccer player with Mando parents?”

“Yeah, thought that was interesting. Weird combo but makes sense why she’s out here scoring truckloads of goals.” Zen nods. “She didn’t mention either? The Mandalorian part makes sense.”

I bob my head. “It’s the soccer part, I don’t get why she lied and said it was a school trip.”

“If I had to guess? To protect you. Nothing’s ever perfect. There’s probably some teammates or friends she doesn’t want you meeting. At least not at first. Have faith. Give her enough rope to hang herself, don’t go out buying the rope.”

“I’m not buying rope.” I reply.

Hera jumps in before I can continue. “He’s avoiding her. Kind of. They always talk when Spanish is cancelled, and he’s had Spanish all week.”

“And that’s the only time you know to talk to her? You’re more creative than that Blueberry.” Zeb laughs, using my old nickname before snapping his fingers. “Oh what’s that new app, the one that lets you take pictures that disappear?”

“Snapchat.” I smile.

“I don’t like Snapchat.” Hera instantly scowls. “Security sieve.”

Zeb ignores Hera and her intelligence instincts. “You’ve got the perfect picture right now. You’re holding an adorable baby who happens…to be smiling.”

I smile, then glance down at Mira to see that she’s just smiling. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Zeb claps his hands as Hera sighs in the background.

“I’ll check on the ribs.” Kanan says, moving to the other side of the kitchen to grab some oven mitts. I fish my phone out of my pocket and scroll over to Snapchat, then open it and bring it so that the picture encompasses both Mira and I.

Mira makes a curious noise and reaches out for my phone as the picture comes into focus of her smiling and reaching, with me subconsciously smiling.

_Click._

“Perfect.” I smile at the picture, then tilt my phone to show Zeb.

Zeb instantly smiles. “Can you save that and text it to me?”

“I can.” I smile as I tap the small icon on the lower left, shortly followed by the trusty message that says it’s saved. “You’re photogenic. You know that?” I ask Mira, who is still looking at my phone and grabbing for it.

“Can you send that to us Ezra dear?” Hera asks as Kanan has his head in the oven.

I nod. “I thought you hated Snapchat.” While moving to send it to Sabine.

“Just send it.” She snaps before I laugh, send the Snap then move to my texts.

Creating a message to Zeb, Hera and Kanan, I—

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

“Already?” I say quietly, getting Zeb’s attention.

“She replied already?” He asks, smiling. “She likes you.”

“Or likes the cute baby.” I remark, finishing my text to everyone, then flip over to Sabine’s message.

_“BABYYYYYYYY!!!!”_

I shake my head and start to reply “Yup.” Before Hera glances up.

“What’d she say?”

“Babyyyyyyy!!!” I pitch my voice up, getting everyone to laugh and for Mira to wriggle around laughing. “Yeah, I’m funny huh.” I ask her.

Mira doesn’t reply, but my phone does light up with a darkened screen.

_Sabine Wren…would like to FaceTime._

_Accept_

_Decline_

“Uhh…” I mutter to myself, then look up. And see that everyone is peeking at my screen.

Kanan gently whacks my head. “Why are you hesitating? Yes! Bye!”

“Okay, okay!” I hustle out of the kitchen, Mira in tow and hit the accept button. Quickly, the screen changes to Sabine’s face with a white background.

“Hey!” She lights up as Mira wiggles around and starts grabbing for the screen. “Boy or girl?”

I smile. “Girl. Her name’s Mira.”

“Hi Mira!” Sabine waves, instantly getting Mira to make a noise and continue to grab for the screen.

“HmmMMM!!!” She frowns, unable to reach her.

I frown and rub her arm with my thumb. “I can’t bring it closer, you’ll put it in your mouth. We’ve played this game. You put everything in your mouth.”

Mira makes a disgruntled noise and continues pursuing my phone. “Sorry if I interrupted anything.”

“No, just using the extension Calhoun gave me. You weren’t lying. That quiz is awful.”

_I did tell her._

Mira continues eying Sabine as my attention is distracted by Zeb slipping into the hall and handing me a note.

_“Kanan says skip Spanish, you already know it and sort this out. Hera too.”_

I laugh, then shake my head. “What’s so funny? Other than cutie over here.” Sabine asks, sticking her tongue out at Mira, who giggles and kicks her feet, hitting my phone and knocking it out of my hand and right onto the wooden floor with a solid thud.

_OH NO. Please don’t be cracked…_

“Uh oh!” Hera calls out as Zeb winces at me.

“Who is talking?” I hear Jacen ask upstairs. Ignoring him I pick up my phone and quickly check it.

_Whew._

“Uh oh! Did we knock Ezra’s phone onto the floor?” Sabine asks as I stand back up and Mira is now frowning.

“We did.” I laugh.

“Who’s that?” Jacen asks above me.

I glance up and see that he’s peering down at me, curious. “Friend.”

“A girlfrienddd…?” he mischievously smiles.

“Jacen.” I say simply.

“EZRA’S GOT A GIRLFRIEND EZRA’S GOT A GIRLFRIEND—” He chants happily, suddenly running around.

Kanan suddenly flies around the corner and snaps “Jacen Syndulla!”

“Don’t make me come up there.” I lightly threaten.

_I will tickle him until he cannot breathe. I’m not afraid to do it._

“I’m playing my game.” Jacen replies to the both of us, then vanishes.

Kanan turns to me. “You can step outside if you want.” And points me toward the door to the backyard.

“Sure.” I say, then turn to Mira. “Let’s go outside where mean big brother won’t bug us.”

Sabine laughs. “Yeah, he sounds fun.” Sabine says sarcastically but gets Mira to gurgle. As I walk outside I notice that she’s now drooling all over her chin and down the front of her shirt.

“We’re making a mess.” I state, then wipe her face with my shirt and close the door behind me after Ghost slips through. “There!”

“Where are you? I thought you were from Georgia?” Sabine asks.

“I am.” I confirm as Hera impetuously opens the small window by the door.

_So they can hear._

“They’re family friends, and they just had a kid. That was her brother. Sorry about him.”

Sabine waves me off. “No problem. I like Mira more though.” Mira laughs at the sound of her name and moves to clap but misses with both of her hands. “We’ll have to work on the clapping though.”

“She’s only four months old though. She’s got time. I’d never met her before today.” I smile.

“Really? Fun day then.”

“Yeah.” I smile. “So hey, I was thinking of skipping Spanish tomorrow. You want to grab breakfast and—Mira!” I snap as clearly I’ve put my phone too close to her hands because she’s grabbed it and brought her face to the screen to bite it.

“MHHHHMMMMM….” Mira mouths as Sabine loudly laughs.

“Yeah Mira! You take his phone!” She laughs. Mira briefly gnaws on the screen, unable to get anything before repositioning, biting half of my case where the camera is. “And now Mira’s close up!”

_Sigh._

“Hey…let go.” I gently prod Mira as she’s clearly enjoying herself. “Let go of my phone…we were talking to somebody.”

“HMMMMM!!!!” Mira protests loudly while tightening her grip on my phone.

“Mira…” Sabine says nicely. “Can you give Uncle Ezra his phone back?”

“Please?” I ask, gently prying off one finger at a time before getting one hand off my phone before Mira whacks me lightly in the nose then grabs onto my phone. “Ow! Mira!”

In a flash, Hera’s out on the porch and snatches Mira up. “NO. We do NOT hit. NO. NO.” Mira’s face scrunches up as Hera tears my phone out of her hands and gives it back to me. “Inside. No. You know better than to hit people.” Hera says firmly, frowning at Mira.

Mira simply gives an earsplitting wail, then starts bawling and swinging her arms and legs around before Mom starts taking her inside, shutting the door behind her.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Mira cries as Hera totes her upstairs. “WAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

_Poor girl._

“Sorry.” I apologize to Sabine, who looks extremely sad.

“It’s okay. Did she really hit you?”

“My nose. Didn’t hurt.” I shrug.

Sabine frowns. “Poor girl.”

“Where were we?” I ask her blankly.

“You asked me to breakfast and are skipping class.” Sabine informs me simply.

“Oh yeah.” I smile. “So?”

“Sure.” She smiles back. “it’s a plan.”

“Great.”

Sabine smiles back. “Great, Well hey, I won’t keep you. Have a good night. Text me later okay?”

“Okay.” I nod blankly.

“Oh, and Ezra?” She asks.

I stop and look at the screen. “Yeah?”

“Let her play with your phone. She clearly liked it.”

I laugh, then nod. “I will.


	5. Parties and Partisans

_(The Next Morning)_

Wordlessly, Sabine and I trek outside after Strategies and I rub my eyes, trying to rub some awareness into them, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No.” I shake my head at thin air. “Slept too well.”

“Fall asleep too late then?” Sabine glances at me.

I nod. “Fell asleep watching TV. Didn’t mean to.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Sabine beams.

“It wasn’t bad at all. But I just can’t wake up fully.”

Sabine smiles as we near the crosswalk. “How was Mira after we talked?”

“Great. She calmed down when I gave her my phone case. Had dinner, was nice then passed out on my shoulder.” I smile, then moving to pull up the picture of me at the dinner table holding Mira, who is completely slumped on my shoulder,

Sabine takes my phone, then smiles. “Aww. Milk drunk. Sounds like a great night to me.”

“Yeah, they’re both good kids. Mira’s too cute to do anything else right now except learn about the world. I’m just glad she liked me.”

“Of course she likes you.” She beams. “You’re her family. You let her have her milk and eat your phone and sleep on you. I’d like you if you let me do that.”

I smile. “I only check one boxes, the milk. Metaphorically speaking.”

“Huh?” Sabine says, face scrunching before her wheels start turning faster. “Oh, yeah. I guess so. How about her brother?”

“Jacen was good. Mostly played a game upstairs on his iPad while I talked to his parents and a friend of ours. We needed to catch up.”

Sabine smiles before I hit the button to allow us to walk across the crosswalk. “I’m glad you have some family over here Ezra. It can get lonely by yourself.”

“How about you?” I ask her.

“My family’s coming for soccer. We have a family day thing in October. More of a weekend thing but they’re going to fly in and all that. I’m looking forward to it.” Sabine smiles.

The signals change from the red hand to the white walking man, as we lead a small crowd across that then disperses towards the various lecture halls. “Last call for Spanish.”

“Nah.” I laugh. “I don’t have to skip after all. He cancelled late last night. Saw it this morning.”

Sabine makes a face then replies “I wish I had a class that cancelled as much as yours did.”

_She’s probably tired herself. Her schedule is a lot more full than mine._

“Eh. It’s nice and it’s not. I have to learn everything myself by the book.” I lie, then soften my stance. “Well, most of it.”

“And you are paying to get taught stuff. And now you’re paying to teach yourself which isn’t cool.” Sabine observes.

I nod. “If I’m doing something wrong, I probably don’t know until midterms, and by then my grade will be in the garbage for the semester, unable to be saved.”

“Yup.” Sabine replies calmly as we arrive at the Underground. “Same spot as last time?”

_Absolutely, it was delicious._

“Sure, lead the way.”

I hold the door as Sabine leads us right to Bojangles, the breakfast place then wait for her to say something.

_She is the one who wanted to talk._

The line, about three people deep works all the way to the front before Sabine and I arrive up front and order the same thing as last time.

_It’s actually nice that Spanish is now because it’s the perfect time. They’re starting to serve lunch but still are making breakfast sandwiches. So I can get a chicken sandwich with an egg on either side, sauce it up with an orange juice._

“I got it.” Sabine attempts to sneak in at the eleventh hour with her card, only for me to smile at the cashier and block her. Thankfully, he takes mine instead.

“Thank you.” I smile as Sabine turns on her heel and walks away.

He smirks at her temper flash. “Call me old fashioned, but that’s not right.”

“I agree. And for the record—” I smile at him taking my cup. “I think you’re right.” Before I fill up my cup and spot Sabine sitting in the same booth as last time.

I barely get to sit down before she snatches up my receipt and moves to stand so she can at least bring my food to me while muttering something about “stupid boys”.

_“Good to see you last night, I can come anytime to put in that bookcase safe so you can move your weapons from your stashes around your apartment that Kanan mentioned into a safer spot. Just let me know. We can even go eat too. Glad things are going well.” – Zeb_

I laugh and beam at Zeb’s text.

_There’s no price for people that have your back through thick and thin._

“I get done with classes at one today.” I text Zeb. “Maybe after that?”

“Eighty Five!!” Somebody yells, and I glance up in time to see Sabine step forward.

_Zeb Orrelious – New iMessage_

_“1:30 sound good?”_

“Yeah.” I text back as Sabine plops back down across from me, setting my food in front of me. “Thank you.” I say gracefully.

“You’re welcome. That does smell good.” She admits, then peeks up as I unwrap my sandwich.

I smile without looking up at her. “Jealous? I’m afraid this is too good to share.”

“Rude.” She frowns before taking a bite out of her biscuit.

_Zeb Orrelious – New iMessage_

_“See you then buddy.”_

“So, uhm about last week?” Sabine starts nervously just as I take a bite of my sandwich.

_She timed it._

I motion for her continue, and she sips her coffee nervously. “I, uhm, in soccer there’s this bubble. You only meet people that play or around or referee or coach or anything. You don’t get to meet many normal people. It’s all soccer all the time.” She begins, then sips her coffee. “That’s how it’s kind of been since I had my growth spurt and started playing travel soccer. Everyone I know and who are my friends are soccer people. So when I came here…” She makes an accelerated gesture. “I wanted to know some people from my classes. Normal students.”

_We all want what we can’t have. Most people want to be special, and special people want to be normal._

“So first day of class, I plop down after a truly horrible practice because our coach is a asshole and knows it was our first day of class, and who do I meet, but you.” Sabine smiles.

“Quick tangent.” I cut her off. “Why would your coach do that? Seems illogical.”

“Asshole.” Sabine answers simply. “He wanted to know who wouldn’t go to class and instead would go home and collapse. He made it clear at the start of practice that he had people everywhere to make sure we went to class. And I know he’s had people in Calhoun’s class.” She sighs. “Anyway, I’ve been too locked in on the season, and enjoying my time with you Ezra, that I didn’t think to put the pieces together. I’ve been lying to get out of things I didn’t want to do for years. And not that I didn’t want to see you Ezra, but I was across the country and took the easy way out as opposed to actually explaining why I’m not there.”

_Still not smart._

“Basically, I was eating with my family when you texted me about missing class. And I choked. Sorry.” Sabine finishes meekly, then takes another bite of her breakfast.

“Okay.” I say, mouth half full then swallow the rest. “Makes sense. Sorry I interrupted. People want what they can’t have.”

“And I goofed the introduction.” Sabine sighs. “Are we okay? I know you’re mad at me.”

“I just don’t like being lied to.” I confess.

Sabine’s eyes drop away from mine. “Sorry. Won’t do it again.”

“Good.” I say simply, then sip my juice, causing Sabine to eye me anxiously. “We’re good. Don’t you play tonight?”

“Yup.” She visibly perks up. “Last non-conference game of the year. There’s even going to be a party afterward. You should come. To both.”

“I’ve got something I have to do at 1:30. But I should be there.”

Sabine smiles while picking up her second biscuit. “That’s a lot of time. I’m expecting you there. And I promise I won’t exclude you from my goal celebration this time.”

“You didn’t mean to the first time.” I remind her. “I didn’t say I was coming.”

“Yeah!” She beams. “You jerk! Now all my teammates are saying ‘I saw Ezra I saw Ezra!’ and I’m over here like some idiot wondering what I missed.

I laugh, then toss my phone onto the table. “What’s the big deal about that by the way? Your teammates staring, a trillion people following me on here—” I pick up my phone sarcastically then wait for her to explain.

Sabine sighs wearily. “Nobody knows you, making it some big mystery. And some of my teammates are nosy and get all up in my business. They wanted to know who my mysterious guy friend was.”

“Can’t wait for them to find out how lame I am.” I joke, getting Sabine to laugh loudly.

“You’re a fun hang. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I’m not, I’m just being honest.” I admit.

“Am not.”

“Am too!”

* * *

(Fourteen Hours Later)

The wall seamlessly appears in front of me as the scene around me subtly changes to the sterile, light deprived polished concrete cell.

_Our shooting range. Mine, really._

“Explain these powers again.” Cayle asks me as I sit in the Jedi Temple’s holding cell.

_Three walls and a laser barrier._

“I don’t really totally know.” I confess. “You’ll have to ask him.”

He paces in front of the wall as his Master sits on the stairs in the back of the room, silently supervising. “The Architect.”

“My father, yes.” I nod. “I told you where to find him.”

“And the Council is deliberating on your intel right now.” His Master pops up, hair swinging around.

I roll my eyes then close them. “While you ‘deliberate’—” I sarcastically put air quotes around the word then keep going. “He will find out what I did and get away. That bomb being detected wasn’t a secret thanks to those leaks to the press.”

“They weren’t leaks. That’s how freedom works. They’re called reporters.” Cayle answers firmly. “If there is news, they have a duty to the public and to the truth to report it.”

“And that’s how you will lose the edge on him.” I hop to my feet, hands and feet still bound by the heavy metal handcuffs as electricity courses through them lightly, containing my powers. “If I had to bet, you already have. I handed you the gift that you’ve searched for and you put it down to talk about it.”

_Stupid._

Cayle’s Master, the former apprentice of Skywalker glances at a tablet. “We’re surveilling the town you told us about. He isn’t going anywhere.”

“Would you like to put money on that?” I ask her.

The room goes silent as she eyes me then looks to Cayle and back to her tablet. “You know, you’re being less helpful all the time. We have a policy to exterminate Sith like yourself on sight.”

“You are supposed to uphold peace and ensure justice in the world. Exterminating is antithetical to that mission statement.”

“Points of view.” She bites. “You are Sith. You aren’t supposed to even know about us, like everyone else doesn’t know.”

“They know about the CIA. The FBI.”

“Because they’re standard law enforcement agencies.” Cayle answers. “For normal situations. Groups that are below our pay grade.”

_Well you’ve got that right. The regular population is below our pay grade. Mine and theirs._

“So you admit there is a hierarchy.” I look to him.

Cayle turns and slaps the wall beside my cell. “Are you here to debate me in philosophy or give us intel?”

“I don’t know are you going to act on it?” I fire back. “Or am I going to sit in a cell for who knows how long? “

Cayle’s Master hops to her feet, livid. “You have over five hundred kills that we know about. You are the youngest yet the most deadly Sith Assassin in decades. Probably a century. You’re a weapon.”

“That didn’t have a choice!” I raise my voice. “It’s my father, my family, everything I’ve known up until today. Or yesterday. You guys should have a clock somewhere around here.”

“You don’t deserve a clock.” She spits at me. “You’re drowning in blood and resting on platitudes. Your intel is the only thing keeping you here and not a colder, darker cell.”

I smile. “Yeah, because this reminds me of where I learned to shoot.”

_AHHH!!!_

Electricity shoots through the handcuffs and into my entire body, causing it to go stiff as Cayle’s master scowls at me as I fall to floor, right on my face. “That’s enough.”

“Ahsoka!” A male voice calls out, causing both of them to jump and turn around to a strong man holding a prototype laser sword. “Stop it.”

The one named Ahsoka, Cayle’s master, cuts the electricity right away, leaving me face down on the floor as my muscles spasm and nerves scream in agony.

_I can’t get up._

_And that’s Skywalker. I recognized him the moment I saw him._

“Explain yourself.” He demands of the woman named Ahsoka.

She maintains eye contact as Cayle looks to the floor. “I have no excuses. He was being unhelpful. Difficult.”

“You sound like him. His kind. The Council.” Skywalker frowns at her.

I open my mouth, attempting to speak only for my body to disobey me and make a strangled noise. The three of them look to me, followed by Skywalker taking her tablet, hitting a button and causing the laser wall to go opaque and their voices to disappear.

_I’m the bad guy. No matter what._

* * *

“Ezra?” I hear behind me, and turn to the sound of my name.

_Matt._

“Hi.” I shift my position, leaning against the wall.

He smirks and raises a red cup in return. “How’s it going? Didn’t know you were here.”

“Sorry.” I smile. “Just looking around. Never really went to parties before.”

“Not in high school?” He asks me.

I nod. “No, not really my school’s thing. My folks were always breathing down my neck.”

“You’re from Georgia right? God doesn’t like parties I guess?”

“Nah.” I shake my head. “There were parties. I just never went because of my family. Big on grades and school, you know.”

Matt nods knowingly, sipping on a red cup. “I get it.”

“Besides, what can I say against it? It got me here. USC, California. City of Angels.” I laugh to myself, getting a chuckle out of Matt.

“Gotta branch out though. You want a drink? They’re in the kitchen.”

_Sure. Why not I guess._

“Sure. Thanks man.” I smile at him, then push off my comfortable spot on the wall and walk into a crowded hallway before coming to a stop due to the congestion. I pull out my phone to pass the time.

“Make sure that tac team is hot.” I text Cayle. “I’ll have one drink.”

_Move people._

I bounce on my heels for a moment before my phone buzzes in my hand.

_“Done, but I really don’t think you’ll need it. Your tolerance for everything is off the charts. And it’s one cup of jungle juice. Let me guess, red cups everywhere?”_

“Yeah. And people won’t MOVE.” I reply, then turn on my heel and turn to find another way through this random house.

I now know what ‘dropping a pin’ means. It works with my map feature so you can use it for directions. This place is ten minutes or so off campus, away from prying eyes of campus police and professors. After Sabine’s game I barely had time to go home and clean up around Zeb as he installed my bookcase before she dropped the pin, texted ‘You’d better be there.’ And left me to follow the pin.

_The game wasn’t all that bad. Kind of boring, Sabine didn’t score, she assisted on a goal, but didn’t. People called it a ‘hockey assist’, whatever that means. USC won so it wasn’t all bad._

The real problem is that they play Sunday and Tuesday. Sunday here and Tuesday down near San Diego. And after that they go to Oregon.

_OREGON._

Friday and Sunday there. Drive back down as fast as they can I assume then make everyone go to class.

“Excuse me.” I say as I slip past somebody, hugging the wall then grab a red cup near a cooler and pour myself something to drink.

“Ezra.” I hear somebody say my name and turn around.

_Oh boy._

A brunette, a blonde and red head all wave and smile at me. “You are Ezra! Hi.”

“Hi.” I smile nervously, then sip my drink.

_Sweet._

“When did you get here? I think Sabine’s looking for you.” The brunette asks.

“Just now.” I lie. “Are you guys on soccer?”

“yeah.” The blonde smiles. “I’m Ally.”

The brunette waves “Jenna.”

“Eliza.” The red head smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Nice to meet you all.” I smile politely.

“No it’s nice to meet YOU!” The blonde, Ally says too enthusiastically. “Sabine’s kept you a secret from everyone!”

“Not really. She’s always busy.” I smile again.

Jenna shakes her head. “Well any free time she spends with you it feels like. You’re the only person she hangs out with.”

“That’s cool.” I end their line of conversation pointedly.

“So, you have a girlfriend?” Eliza follows up their questions.

“No.” I try to say easily.

“Why not?”

I sip my drink, then raise my eyes back to them. “I don’t know. Can’t find my girl.”

“Well do you want one? For tonight, for more than that?” Jenna looks to Eliza.”

“Obviously not Sabine, they’d have to face each other—”

“—but that would piss her off good and well.”

“yeah well she does need to get laid.” Eliza mutters.

Ally smiles “And you’re cute! And she’s stealing all my goals and the hot boys in the process.” She ruffles my hair.

“Yeah, uh, no.” I stop her from touching my hair any further and try to suppress the urge to smack her wrist hard to drive the point home.

_Keep your hands off me._

“How big are you?” Jenna asks.

Eliza slides off a barstool and stands next to me, at least six to seven inches shorter than me. “Maybe 6’5?”

“6’5?” Eliza blurts out, then all three laugh loudly.

I shyly laugh, then shake my head. “No, try 6’2.”

“You’re not the science and computer nerd she described either. She’s lying to everyone.”

_What?_

I open my mouth the respond angrily before somebody grabs my shoulder and say “Aye bro, c’mere.”

“Sure.” I say blankly as the guy has his hand on me and pulls me away from Sabine’s teammates.

“Got him.” The mystery guy says, a African-American guy a few inches shorter than me but built like a brick house. “They were waiting over there. Why’d you hand him over like that!”

_Matt._

Matt smiles. “I didn’t know. My bad.”

“They have a reputation?” I ask.

Both Matt and his friend smile. “Yeah, but first. Ezra, Trey. Trey, this is Ezra.”

“Wassup bro.” he smiles, then slaps my hands in a friendly way. “And yeah, they’re awful. Don’t get too close. Snakes.”

“Snakes in the grass.” Matt adds.

_Huh?_

“I don’t get it.” I admit.

“Snakes in the grass. Can’t see ‘em until they bite you.” Trey explains. “And by then, it’s too late. We know who’s been bit, so we warn everyone we like so they can avoid ‘em too. Dumbasses.”

Matt adds “Sabine’s too nice because they’re on the team too, but they’re a problem at parties. Wanting to start shit. Say they don’t want drama—”

“—then find themselves right in the middle of it, eating up every word.”

_Ahh._

“I gotcha.” I smile. “Thanks.”

“Anytime bro.” Trey smacks my shoulder, then walks away. Matt gives me a wave, the drifts off into the crowd, leaving me by myself.

_Well, I don’t want to go back to refill my drink. So I guess I’ll walk around._

I aimlessly start meandering around the house, slipping from bedroom to bedroom.

_“Move them. Tac Team Daisy in position, eyes on the house. I’ll text if cops get called. Got dispatch up while I’m on watch.”_

“Appreciate that. Seems like the perfect little world isn’t so perfect. Interteam politics big time.” I text Cayle back.

Moving upstairs, I drift to where to most noise is coming from, a beer pong table in a spare bedroom where the game seems to be tight.

_“Of course, no large group of people get along perfectly.”_

“Teammates of hers trying to get me hooked with somebody or hook up with me themselves. Fun stuff.”

“Next game next game!” A frat guy says loudly. “Get your asses off the table! You LOST! Move it!”

Two girls, giggling and laughing constantly take the losing team’s spot ad the next game start getting set up.

 _“Sounds fun. But if they’re politicking doesn’t sound like that much fun. Probably a pass, but do whatever you want. If you want to leave a wake of destruction in So Cal be my guest. I’d pay to see that.”_ Cayle replies.

“Thanks for that, jerk.” I roll my eyes as I type. “Not what I meant.”

_This game’s boring those girls are too giggly to do anything._

I slide back downstairs, phone buzzing constantly.

_Instagram: Allyson Fishcer (Allllllllllllyyyyyeeee) is now following you_

_Cayle – New iMessage_

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage._

_Wonder what Sabine wants._

I swipe on Sabine’s message, opening up that text thread.

_“Are you here?”_

“Yeah. Just came downstairs.” I reply, then move to see Cayle’s reply.

_“I’m hurt you took the bait.”_

_Yeah, whatever._

An icon flashes up on top of my screen.

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

“Oh boy.” I say quietly to myself, sliding off to the side and setting my empty cup down.

_“Can you come to the backyard?”_

Without a second thought, I start cutting through the crowd, making it look nonchalant before opening the back door to see people playing horseshoes, sitting around a fire pit in lawn chairs and talking in small groups near the fire pit.

“Ezra!” Sabine says loudly, turning away from her small conversation. “Hi.” She says before running right into a hug for me.

“Hi.” I laugh. “Good game.”

“I didn’t do anything. I tried.” She frowns dramatically, then smiles just as fast. “Did you drive?”

“Here?” I ask. “Yeah.”

Sabine motions for me to come closer as everyone else has resumed their conversations. I comply, only for Sabine to stand on her tiptoes and whisper in my ear. “Can you take me somewhere else? I can’t go to my room, the RA will know I’m drunk and stuff. I wanna sleep.”

“Yeah. When?” I ask.

Sabine smiles and spins me around then shoves me toward a gate. “Now. Whoa.” Clumsily, she stumbles after moving too fast.

“Easy, easy.” I smile. “I gotcha. How’d you get drunk so fast?”

“Shots. Everyone did a shot for how many goals we scored and two for how many we gave up.”

_They won 2-1._

“Four. Yuck.” I gingerly say.

_The thought almost makes me sick._

“Fireball sucks.” Sabine winces as I we slide through the gate. I laugh as Sabine latches onto me, sliding her arm around me and letting me guide her semi-blindly. “Sorry I got here so fast. I was planning on introducing you to some people. Parties are fun.”

“I had fun.” I say, fishing my keys out of my pocket before spotting a white TV repair van down the street. “Hey, give me your keys. So I know you won’t try anything. You won’t need ‘em anyway.”

As Sabine mutters something I use the distraction to motion to the van that we’re one here and that they can wrap it up by putting my index and middle fingers up and moving them in a circle. Through the mirror closest to me, I see a two-fingered confirmation, then the van starts up.

_The others are around here somewhere._

“Why’s that van starting now? It’s like midnight.” Sabine says, sticking her keys in my lap.

I take her keys and slip them where my car keys usually are. “I don’t know. Maybe they just wrapped for the night.”

“Weird.” Sabine gesticulates drunkenly as her face looks interesting.

_None of her emotions lasts more than 20 seconds. One onto the next onto the next._

“Get in.” I unlock my car, prompting Sabine to detach from my hip and stumble to my car door, catching herself with both hands then getting in.

I follow right behind, only for Sabine to be curled up holding her phone close. “I’ve got a water on the floor there I think.”

_It should be there after I went to the gym last._

Sabine fumbles around as I start my car and pull out into the neighborhood while starting my GPS to get out of my neighborhood.

_Once I’m out I’m good. We’re not that far from home._

Pretty soon, before I make a turn the sound of Sabine sucking on my water bottle something fierce gets a smirk out of me before she runs out of water, gasps in disappointment then goes back to curling up in the passenger’s seat.

“This is a nice car. Sabine compliments as I shut my GPS off.

“Thanks.” I smile. “I like it.”

“What’s his name?”

I shake my head. “It doesn’t have a name. And it’s a girl.”

Sabine giggles, then stifles a quiet burp before saying “Excuse me. Gross.”

“Not very lady like.”

“You drive like my fucking Grandmother.” Sabine snaps. “Hurry it up. This movement sucks.”

_Alrighty then._

I ignore her drunken irritation and pick up the pace a little, going three MPH over the speed limit of 35 before turning into my complex.

“C’mon.” I order Sabine. “We’re here.”

“Where’s here.” She stands, dragging her feet to follow me.

“My apartment.”

Sabine’s eyes droop up skeptically. “You’re lucky I like you so I don’t scream bloody damn murder.”

“Go.” I point toward the stairs. Once she’s out of earshot I mutter “Little Miss Punch-Drunk.”

_The peer pressure is big, sure. But four shots for somebody like her? Yeah, that’ll take her out every time. She must have been like this last time when we fought. Except it’s three shots because she scored all the goals._

_Great. Hera was right,_

“Why is she always right?” I ask nobody as I arrive at the door.

“Who?” Sabine asks, leaning on my door.

“My mom.” I lie, then unlock my door. “Take a left. Bed’s that way. I’ll grab you something to change into.”

“Yay!” Sabine cheers. “Bed!”

The two of us walk past the bathroom and right into my clean bedroom, where Sabine collapses on the bedspread. “It smells like Boy. Clean, generic, boy.”

“Thank you?” I laugh as I start digging for a t-shirt and sweats for her to wear.

_She can’t sleep in the outfit she’s got on._

“Ow. These damn shoes. Why’d I wear shoes that aren’t tennis shoes after a game? My feet are gonna kill me tomorrow.” She complains.

“I don’t know.” I admit. “Here. Change into this. I’ll close the door behind me so you can go to sleep. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sabine nods, then turns around to fiddle with her necklace.

As I promised, I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me then walk to the opposite side of the door, obstructed as it opens where the previously blank wall now is a built in bookcase with all of my “favorites”.

_And apparently a note sitting on top of “Sherlock Holmes: The Complete Collection”._

_“Hope you have fun at that thing man. Glad to see you, didn’t mean to be in the way as you ran around. You’re busier than I thought! We’ll grab food later. Text if you need me.” – Zeb_

He’s the best.

“Thanks Zeb.” I say, then tap on the collection of Sherlock, only for it to make an odd noise.

_Yup._

A knock on the door just to my left causes me to jump straight up, then pivot angrily toward the door. An instant later, Sabine pokes her head out of my room. “Oh! Can you get that! It’s mine, already paid for it.”

“Paid for what?” I ask.

“Tacos.”

_TACOS?!_

“You—how’d you get tacos here?” I blurt out, moving to grab the door.

“You had a bill on the bottom of your car.” Sabine waves my water bill at me. “I have your address now. You’re stuck with me.”

I roll my eyes and open the door to find a guy my age smiling. “Hi!”

“Hi sir. I’ve got your order of tacos?”

“Yup.” I nod, taking out my wallet. “They’re actually my friends. But…here.” I tip him five bucks. “Thanks.”

“Thank you. Have a good night!” He smiles. “I put all sorts of sauces and napkins in the bag.”

“Appreciate that.” I smile before he turns to walk back down the stairs.

_She. Ordered. TACOS. At like 12:45!!_

“Mine, thank you!” Sabine takes the bag out of my hand and starts toward the living room. “Load up Netflix, let’s find something to watch.”

“Load up what?”

Sabine stops in her tracks and her jaw drops. “Oh my, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?”


	6. Left Overnight

As quietly as I can, I slip past the front door with my bags of groceries and close it with my foot before dumping the bags on the counter, walking back to the kitchen table and snatching up the note I wrote to Sabine.

_“Off to grab some groceries. You can stay if you want, I’m making breakfast.”_

Crumpling the note in my hand, I then stop for a moment to hear the soft snoring of Sabine coming from the back of my apartment then double check by probing the Force as softly as I can.

_Yup. She’s still back there. Either her, or somebody else. There’s one living being in this apartment with me._

_The options could be endless really. The envoy of bodyguards Dad had, Elias, all of the other, lesser Sith Assassins, the adepts my dad created before and after he created me._

_“The perfect man.”_

“Hah.” I laugh to myself, half a bag of groceries open. “Perfect.”

* * *

_(Flashback)_

The opaque wall that’s been uncompromising there for a while now, I’d estimate about ten hours suddenly drops with a noise, causing my eyes to pop open. I quickly turn to see the apprentice from earlier, holding two trays of food.

“Breakfast.” He smiles. “Figured you were hungry.”

I smile, then shift my legs on the end of the bed before they start waking up. “Thanks.” I say, then take the proffered food and shift.

_He isn’t here to just eat. He’s here for more intel._

“I can eat and talk.” I say quietly, setting the tray of eggs, two sausage links, biscuits and gravy and a piece of toast on my lap then grabbing the napkins to set on my lap. “Feel free to start whenever.”

“Yeah, but I thought we’d enjoy a little bit of this first.” He smiles. “I never did introduce myself. I’m Cayle.”

I stop my preparation, glance up to see that he’s extending his hand to me. “Ezra. Nice to meet you.” I shake his hand.

_He’s actually treating me like I’m human. Like a person instead of the enemy personified._

Cayle doesn’t say anything else, opting to sit on the floor and settling into his food before we both fall silent for a few minutes.

“This is good.” I speak up.

_First really edible thing I’ve had here._

“I’ll pass that along.”

“I assume it’s your kitchens?” I smile and glance up. “Did they know?”

Cayle shakes his head. “No, they don’t need to.”

_Compartmentalization._

“These powers you mentioned.” Cayle says quietly, biscuit on his fork as he looks at the wall behind me. “They’ve been popping up more recently. Not just in you, in other people.”

“It’s a big time for both the Jedi and Sith Orders.” I joke.

Cayle’s eyes find me. “Do you know why?”

“No.” I shake my head.

“Do you know where they come from? The powers.”

I shrug, then look up at the ceiling. “I…you know who my father is?”

“The Architect. The Sith’s greatest mastermind. We’ve been chasing him for over thirty years.”

“He’s all that and more. I’m the creation that he worked hardest for. I don’t really know what these ‘powers’ are. He just called it “The Force” and said that he pulled it out of thin air. The ‘dark matter all around us, holding the universe together.’” I mockingly wave at the wall. “I know that out of everything he did, he experimented on thousands. I was born only after he figured out how to purposefully have somebody use that.”

Cayle’s eyes are fixed on me for a moment longer before he blinks and looks away. “Not to get off track, but what about your brother?”

“Him too.” I laugh.

“Our intel previously pointed to the idea that he was going to be the next leader.”

“Head. Lord.” I nod. “There’s a few puppet names for our leaders.”

“Darth’s. Dark Lords of the Sith.” Cayle adds.

I take a bite of food then continue. “My dad always had him pegged for the top spot.”

_Even though I’m the breakthrough. I’m the 1.0, he’s the 2.0._

“You need to get him when you get my Dad. Or he’s going to do exactly what he did, but with all of his resources.”

“All of his intel, research, cash flow…yeah. I agree.” Cayle sighs. “He’s got ‘The Force’ too?”

“Yup.” I nod. “We use it differently though.”

Cayle sets his fork down then wipes his mouth. “I’m just normal. A normal, standard human being that just has really good reflexes. What does it feel like?”

The air conditioning kicks on behind Cayle, and I stop to take it in, then keep talking. “Addicting. I can use it in small doses, but I’m still learning how to control it.”

“The Council says it does seem to be like a drug. The more you use it, the more it controls you. Advocates moderation.”

_Moderation._

“I agree actually.” I smile, causing Cayle to glance over at me.

“Does your brother have a better handle on these powers?”

I nod once more. “Yeah. He’s the improved model of me.”

“You’re a person, not an invention.”

“That’s not how he looked at me.” I snap, then get to my feet angrily. “I was a success until he and Mom had Elias and he realized that he was more potent than I could be. Then I became a tool, and he became the future. That’s all I think I was. Bridger 1.0 that gave way to 2.0.” I pace around the room, then stop. “At least I think so. As I told the Council, I just had my change of heart. There’s a lot to think about.”

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

The soft sound of footsteps pulls me out of my memories as I’m cutting up peppers, with the tomatoes, chunks of ham and leaves of spinach set off to the side. “Morning.”

The footsteps suddenly stop, then firmly move forward before Sabine pokes her head into the little kitchen. “Hi? Morning?”

“Yeah, it’s about 10 in the morning. Still morning.”

Sabine gives me a sideways look. “When did I see you last night?”

_What?_

“You texted me.” I say, chopping as I talk, then stop and glance over to Sabine and see that she’s still wearing the sweats I gave her before she procured tacos from thin air.

_She somehow ordered 15 and ate 10 of them, leaving five for me before passing out on the couch after installing something called Netflix on my TV._

Sabine silently starts poking around on her phone as I chop before she drifts back toward my room. “Oh, I see it now.”

“You said you wanted to sleep, so I brought you here.” I explain as Sabine looks back in. “Didn’t mean to spook you.”

“I’m not spooked.” She says quietly. “Waking up.”

I smile, then set my knife down and open the fridge. “I made you this. Hangover cure I know. There’s ibuprofen in the bathroom for your headache.” I explain, then hand her a glass of green juice.

“What is it exactly?”

“Bananas, yogurt, some greens, oats and cranberry juice.” I smile. “I had to go to the store to get all of it. Was afraid that the blender would wake you up.”

The dirty blender container sits accusingly in the sink as Sabine eyes the drink again, then takes a small sip. “Doesn’t seem poisonous.”

“I don’t think it is.” I joke. “You can lie back down, I’ll grab you when I’m done cooking. It’s an egg scramble. Something for your stomach.”

“You don’t have to make me food.” Sabine immediately proffers.

“You’re my guest. I’m hungry and it’s breakfast time.” I disagree with her. “I want to make you food.”

Sabine hesitates, then bites her lip. “Where’d you sleep last night?”

“Couch in here.” I point in front of me, past the small notch. Sabine walks into the living room to where the living room is as I left it, desk on the right with my laptop plugged in, The couch is to the left, blanket I used folded up neatly on the arm near the wall.

“So that’s your flaw.” Sabine says loud enough to hear. “You’re a clean freak.”

I can’t help but laugh. “I’ve been called meticulous. You’ve been looking for a flaw?”

“Everybody has them.” Sabine admits, then walks back toward me in the kitchen.

_We’re only human._

“Would it be okay if I took a shower then? I feel…awful.”

I smile and nod, then look to her. “Sure. There’s towels in the cabinet behind the door. Nice and fluffy.”

Sabine silently walks away before spontaneously saying “It’s so…FLUFFY!!!”

* * *

(The Next Night)

_Oh good. Finally._

I slam the door behind me and toss my bag aside and dart straight to the bathroom, flick on the water and start cleaning my hands up.

_I was in such a zone that I didn’t realize I cut my hands up so badly. Wasn’t until I was driving home like a maniac, stopped to think about why my steering wheel was so slick before I realized it was blood._

The water flows easily from the faucet before hitting the cuts on my hands and knuckles and transitioning from clear to pink before swirling down the dr—

A knock at the door causes me to glance back, then probe out and feel somebody at the door.

_Who would be here, now?_

Pulling a towel into my hand from across the room, I wipe my hands off, still bloody before striding to the door and opening it.

“Hi.” Sabine smiles up at me, holding a small box and a plate wrapped in aluminum foil. “Can I come in?”

I step aside and nod. “Yeah. How’d you find me?”

_She doesn’t have my address. I brought her here after all._

“Postmates.” Sabine waves her phone at me. “Those tacos I ordered last night? Entered your address from somewhere. After my game today I knew I needed to do something, dug around, found that.”

“You didn’t have to do anything.” I say as I shut the door.

_My hands are still bloody._

I scrunch up the towel in my hand before slipping off to the kitchen sink and starting up the water there. Sabine follows and watches as I start cleaning my hands again. “Are your hands…bleeding?” She asks, taking a step forward, getting in her toes and peering up.

“Yeah.” I nod quietly.

“How? What’d you do?” She asks quickly. “Did you get in a fight?”

_Kind of._

I laugh. “No. I felt in the mood to hit something. I did some MMA training in high school. Wrestled. Looked up a gym. Only problem is that their heavy bag…was more like a concrete block.”

_And the cinder blocks I broke didn’t help. The Temple really needs to buy a new bag. I figured that if I’m going to smash my hands, might as well work on my punching power._

“And it cut your hands?”

I cut off the water and bring my hands up to get a good look at the multiple cuts, ranging from my right thumb to a paper cut on the inside of my left middle finger, a slice dangling across my right palm before the small cuts across both of my fists. “Yeah.”

_Some liquid bandages and I’ll be fine._

“So what’s up?” I smile at her before slipping past her and walking to the bathroom and my first aid kit. “How’d your game go?”

“Won.” She says nonchalantly. “I would have scored but the post denied me. Story of my weekend.”

“The post?” I ask, digging around under the sink.

“The white bar. I hit the side one. I didn’t hit it right, but it still should have _fucking_ gone in.” Sabine says, sounding frustrated before whacking the doorframe with an open palm. “But it didn’t.”

“Sorry.” I apologize.

Sabine looks away from the door and back to me. “You weren’t there.”

“I’m behind on homework.” I confess.

_She isn’t. She’s got all the time in the world since she’s going to be gone all this week._

“I figured that. Did you get caught up?” She asks politely as I finally find the bandages.

“No.” I reply. “I’m ready for tomorrow though, so I’ll be okay.”

Walking back to my room, I hesitate for a moment as my mattress is stripped bare, the comforter in the washer with my sheets and pillow case in the dryer. “Oh.” She says quietly before I sit on the mattress. “I—you didn’t have to—”

“It’s okay.” I smile. “I need to clean my sheets anyway.”

I unscrew the bottle as Sabine nervously looks around my room. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” I say, then start applying the bandages to my left hand with my right. Sabine looks on for a moment, then sits next to me.

“Want me to help you with your other hand?”

“I’ve got it.” I say, pausing for a moment to let the bandages harden before switching hands and the palm cut twinges painfully.

_Yeah, that’s going to need more. If I have to go back to the Temple to get it stitched up I’m going to be pissed._

Sabine silently watches on for a moment, then walks around my room, lingering around my dresser where I’ve got my keys, some spare change and some random odds and ends before I finish with my hands. “C’mon. I don’t want it to get cold.”

“Cold?” I ask, getting up and letting Sabine lead me back toward the kitchen.

Sabine walks ahead, then grabs the plate and turns to me with a smile. “I made you some cookies. Chocolate chip.”

_Oh._

“Thanks.”

“I would say sit down at the table, but you don’t believe in kitchen tables apparently.” She jokes, pointing to where a table should be, but isn’t.

_Everything is there but that._

“Couch will do.” I answer, taking the cookies and walking toward the couch. Sabine walks behind me, then sits in the recliner as I sit on the couch.

“I also got you this.” She extends the bottom box to me. “Been working on it for a bit, waiting for the right time.” She laughs. “Figured it can’t hurt me.”

“Nothing can hurt you.” I take the box. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’ve basically slept on your weekend.” She frowns. “You take care of drunken me, clothe me, feed me breakfast, let me sleep on your couch and your bed then get me dinner, drive me to my car at the soccer field. I kind of dominated things.”

“I had fun. The party was nice.”

Sabine winces. “Oh, yeah. I heard you met some of my teammates?”

“Yeah.” I laugh quietly. “I did. They’re…something.”

“Sorry.” Sabine apologizes again.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t apologize.” I tell her.

“They’re my teammates though. And I was going to tell you to avoid them since they can be home wreckers, but they kind of revealed themselves. Matt said he talked to you about it?”

_She talked to Matt._

I nod. “yeah.”

“So—oh dammit. It didn’t go well he said.” She shakes her head.

“It went fine. We just didn’t click. It happens, No hard feelings.”

“Well, I’ll try to stay sober enough next time to introduce you to some people.” Sabine laughs at her own expense. “There are some nice people I play with too.”

“I kind of figured that. Even though you do seem to lose your mind when you play.” I tease her.

“I get competitive.” She says breathlessly. “And soccer’s a physical sport.”

I smile at her. “Yeah. You’re always getting pushed or yanked. And when you’re not you’re pushing and yanking your opponent.”

“My mark. Open the box. And give me a cookie.” Sabine takes the cookies and replaces them with the white box.

_Okay…_

“Huh.” I smile, opening the box, setting the lid aside and lifting up the first shirt, a white USC jersey.

_It looks like one of her soccer jerseys._

“Check the back.” She tells me. Doing as I’m told, I flip it around to see “Wren” on the back, with “5” underneath it in the standard beveling her jerseys have. (A/N: If anyone wants a comparison, look up Texas A&M’s football jerseys. That’ll give you a good idea of what it looks like)

“Nice. Thanks.” I smile at Sabine then pick up the next one, a scarlet one that has the USC logo on the front.

“I kind of had to work to get you these. The designs are copyrighted and I had to bribe our SID, who is a jackass, but it worked. Can’t get these at the bookstore or online or anything. It’s the team’s and yours. Do you like them?” She asks, looking hopeful.

“yeah. They’re awesome.” I reply, looking at the black version. “I’ve never seen you in this one.”

_I’ve only seen the red and the white versions._

“We usually only wear black on the road.” Sabine explains. “Our seniors say that’s how it’s always been, which I think is a dumb reason to do anything but oh well.”

I smile and set all three shirts aside, then grab another cookie. “You ready for this week?” Going to be a long one.”

“Yeah, no kidding. It’s going to suck but I have to go even though I probably won’t play one of the two Oregon games.”

“Why not? You’re kind of the best player.” I ask.

Sabine bites her lip. “Not really. There’s a difference between best player and who scores goals. I’m not the best player. I just score goals right now. The best players, like our captain, Jaicey can affect the game without scoring. The little stuff, manipulating side actions that affect what the person with the ball does. Small things that add up.”

_Omnipresent. Fingerprints that are everywhere._

“Anyway, yeah.” Sabine claps her hands. “I’ll be gone all week while you’re stuck here. By the time I get back it’ll be two class days, then Fall Break.”

“Already?” I blurt out.

_I have to report to the Council during Fall Break. Shit._

Sabine nods. “I know, time’s flown. Gonna be mid to late September before long.”

_Dammit. The usual sessions are torturous. But now they have something new to torture me on._

Their torture topic smiles at me. “You staying around for Break? Or going home.”

“Staying. It’s not enough time to fly home just for basically a long weekend.” I shake my head. “I’ll probably go see Kanan and Hera and the kiddos. Hang around here. Watch your Netflix.”

Sabine lights up. “yeah! I can’t believe that,. You’ve never heard of it? Ever?”

“Nope.”

_She flipped out on me, drunkenly, spilling a taco before installing it, logging in with her password then we watches some random show on Alaska._

“Unbelievable.” She shakes her head. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Then why are you here?” I ask jokingly.

Sabine laughs, then reaches for my remote. “I have to make you normal. And relax. Your idea of relaxing isn’t relaxing.” She says, pointedly looking down at my hands.

_Yeah, well…it helps me._

“Says the girl that does nothing but play soccer.”

“That ain’t no damn lie. God my FEET HURT!!!” She screeches, then tosses off her shoes.

“You said the same thing yesterday.” I observe.

“Because humans aren’t meant to kick a ball like that and run around so much. I soaked my feet while making the cookies but…ow.” She winces, then rubs the edge of her feet.

“I’ve got ice.” I offer her.

Sabine stops and hesitates. “Do you have a bucket and some hot water? That’d really help.”

“Under the bathroom sink.” I nod. “Help yourself.”

Sabine complies, talking to herself the whole way, voice filling the apartment with energy, causing me to smile.


	7. Uncomfortable

“Identification Card.” The guard says stiffly, gesturing for me to place my card on the table. I do as he asks, pulling my ID card out of my wallet and setting it on the metal bench.

“Empty your pockets before stepping into the scanner.”

I nod in compliance, then toss my wallet, car keys, phone on the table, followed by the USB thumb drive and folder full of documents before stepping into the circular scanner. I slightly raise my arms then watch the scanner’s cylindrical bars rotate around me to map my body before a red light turns green.

_I’m good._

Stepping out, I see that multiple people are digging through my stuff, with a pair of technicians holding my phone already. “Can I help you with that?” I ask, slightly sarcastically.

“I wish.” Cayle’s voice suddenly says before he pops up, holding my wallet. “Council’s orders.”

“Does the drive have the documents we entreated?” One of the Council’s envoys asks roughly.

“Yes.” I reply simply, then watch as they take all but my folder.

Cayle attempts to temper the insult by smiling at me, then extends a bottle of water. “How are you?”

“Alright.” I shrug. “Couldn’t eat much.”

_The Council always does that to me._

“You’ll be fine. You’ve played everything correctly. Haven’t broken any laws, requested potential backup when you thought something was off.” He reassures me.

I laugh then change subjects. “How was your flight?”

“Awkward. I haven’t gotten to the bad news.”

_Oh no._

I turn to look at him as he frowns slightly. “It’s the High Council today.”

“Not the LA Council?” I question him.

“Nope. Kicked out of their own chairs.” Cayle replies. “Only Yaddle, Shaak Ti and Kanan got to stay out of their twelve. Dooku was very upset.”

_Well yeah, the Council came in and lorded over them._

Cayle continues walking with me through the cavernous halls of the Temple. “Things keep shifting down in Southeast Asia. Local peacekeepers can’t seem to get a handle on a group of pro-Communist insurgents. So you’re not completely the reason why they came.”

“But I’m a big one.” I say flatly.

Together, we arrive at the lift before Cayle sets his hand on the scanner. “Padawan Cayle, accepted.” The automated voice reads out as a somber picture of Cayle pops up.

_My turn._

“Agent Bridger, accepted.” The voice calls out as a picture of me pops up.

“Still Agent…” Cayle sighs, shaking his head before the lift pops open.

I sigh to myself the glance over to him. “You know the Council.”

“I do.” He nods. “And I know how this is going to go.”

“It’s okay. I was in the mood for getting castrated in front of some of the most powerful people on the planet today.” I joke. Cayle loudly laughs before I think of the camera that’s watching both of our every moves. “Sorry guys. Forgot you were there. Subtlety isn’t your thing.”

“I believe that would be the point.” Master Ahsoka Tano says brusquely the moment the door opens.

_Dammit._

“Your every word is monitored here for a reason.” She snaps, eyes piercing and cold. “Hands.”

“Already? Fine, fine…” I drop my head, cross my hands at the wrists and watch as a new guard slaps massive inhibitors on me before pulling me forward toward a pair of massive wooden doors.

“Master.” I hear Cayle greet Ahsoka warmly.

“How are you? Did you grab some coffee? The kitchens just brewed some new.” She responds just as warmly.

“No, I haven’t. I waited up front for Ezra. Figured he’d want to see a friendly face. I’d like permission to sit in on the Council’s sessions.” Cayle asks.

“Permission denied.”

“Why.” Cayle fires back. “I’ve already infirmed the Council that I am the person Ezra’s corresponded with most while he was away.”

“His personal attachment to you is something we cannot allow to taint the session.”

I roll my eyes. “Taint, really? Didn’t know friendship was so bad.”

_OW!!_

“OW!” I snap as the guards yank very hard on my inhibitors, causing them to roughly scrape both of my wrists, bending them awkwardly before they slam into my ulna on both hands.

“Silence.” The guard in front of me orders.

Ahsoka and Cayle are silent for a moment before she speaks up. “Go grab a cup. This shouldn’t take long.” Ahsoka advises Cayle.

“Yes Master.”

_Great. Won’t take long. That’s just awesome._

I obediently stay silent as we close the gap to the Council’s chambers before the doors open.

_Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Jinn, Unduli, Shaak Ti, Yaddle, Jarrus, Billaba with Master Tano behind me._

“Masters.” Ahsoka says graciously. “Your charge.”

“Thank you, Master Tano.” Yoda says normally before the doors shut behind me as I’m dragged to the middle of the room.

The guards drop my inhibitors and move to stand on the wall behind the Council just before I feel them start to try and poke around in my head.

“Young Ezra Bridger. Welcome.” Master Windu begins graciously.

“Masters. Sorry you had to come out all this way. I hope your trip was relaxing at least.” I smile and nod in their general direction.

“In the way of travel, we all have endured much worse. Thank you, young one.” Master Mundi replies.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn is the next to speak. “How are you finding the University of Southern California?”

“Very well, Master.”

_I would elaborate, but the Council doesn’t like that. Their follow ups will work anyway._

“We hear that the workload is heavier than expected.” Master Kenobi asks.

“You hear correctly Masters. Mostly busy work, but some thought has been required.”

“Computer Sciences.” Master Yoda speaks, drawing everyone’s eyes. “Chemistry. Freshman Composition. English of the First Class and University Strategies. That is your schedule, is it not, hmm?”

“It is, Master.”

“Well.” Master Plo Koon says in his penetrating voice. “Are you learning anything?”

I smile reflexively. “Yes, I am Master Koon.”

“Give us an example.” Master Windu demands.

“Alright,” I nod my head. “In Freshman Comp, I’m learning to express myself better. Be more concise with my words. I’ve attempted to use my weekly reports as a practice for this.”

“In Freshman Composition.” Master Mundi clarifies.

“Yes.”

“Then state the full class name. There is no time for shorthand and it breeds laziness.” He snaps at me.

I bow my head meekly. “My apologies.”

“The change in your reports have been noticed, young one.” Master Luminara says softly, causing me to turn to my left. “Well done.”

“Thank you Master.” I acknowledge her praise.

“This job…” Master Anakin Skywalker calls out, shifting in his chair. “It’s in Academic Advising, correct?” I nod in the affirmative, then wait for him to continue.

_He has a temper._

“You mentioned in your report that there are holes in their accounting and reporting, to name a few.” He leaves the statement open ended.

_For me to interpret. Some freedom. Thanks Master._

I nod. “Yes, I’ve attached some examples on the drive I brought.”

“All files are being examined now.” Master Tano reports. “We’ll find the holes.”

“What do you believe we will find?” Master Jinn asks me.

“I don’t have anything too concrete right now.” I confess. “But I’ve gained the trust of my superior, and I should have access to more files soon.”

“I didn’t ask for an excuse, Young Bridger.”

I duck my head as I feel him hit me with a stronger probe, “I do apologize.” I wince. “Indications right now suggest money laundering in the university police department, athletics and higher administration.”

“Hmm. Thoughts, Kanan?” Yoda leans over to look at Kanan.

“None of that surprises me. Ezra reported this when we had him for dinner. I haven’t dug in further and have continued laying low.”

“Good. We’ll need their unknowing cooperation to uncover the truth.” Master Kenobi smiles.

Master Yaddle finally speaks up, causing me to turn to the right. “Your grades are exceptional, as are to be expected.” I nod, then wait for someone else to speak.

“They’re not high enough.” Master Billaba counters. “He is fluent in Spanish, the grade in that course should be perfect.”

The Council’s eyes turn to me for a response. “Not all the assignments, in all my classes for that matter have been individual ones. I’ve had multiple group projects, including in Spanish. That is where the blemish comes in there.”

“You received an 80 on a discussion board. That will not cut it.” Billaba curtly tells me.

I bow my head obediently. “One of my partners chose not to participate and complete the assignment. We all received the punishment for his laziness.”

“Then I would choose better partners.” Master Mundi pontificates.

“They were assigned to us by random generator, Master.”

“So you did what you could with the resources at hand.” Master Jinn nods. “I noticed you personally received a perfect twenty points on your portion, then an extra five for quality of response.”

I nod once more. “That is correct.”

“Well done.” He compliments me, then falls silent.

“Leaving a total of fifty five points for the remaining members.” Master Unduli comments.

_Yes Master, they can perform basic arithmetic I believe._

A chuckle flows through the Council before I allow myself to smirk.

“Ezra reported that many of the professors he is learning from have their own personal biases and grudges.” Kanan speaks up.

“An example, Master Jarrus.” Yoda requests.

“In his University Strategies course, Ezra gave an answer on a discussion board that all of his fellow classmates found suitable, but his professor, a man by the name of Calhoun did not find to be so.”

Master Jinn leans forward. “And where is the bias and/or grudge?”

“The man is usually a Political Science professor, but due to a Board level decision is teaching Ezra’s University Strategies course. He is not happy with this and has been doling out his frustrations in doses to many of the students.”

“Well we cannot punish young Bridger for faults that he himself did not commit.” Master Kenobi observes.

Keeping my gaze directly ahead on a set spot of the ornately decorated floor, I keep my mind clear as the Council continues debating.

“—not the greatest offense committed by one of Ezra’s instructors. One of them hardly chooses to show up and teach at all. In the Spanish class as mentioned earlier.” Kanan informs the Council.

Multiple Masters sit straighter in their chairs before Master Kenobi speaks up. “So he is teaching himself.”

“In a course he already knows.” Master Billaba reiterates.

_Calm mind. Calm mind, blank mind. My thoughts can’t get me into trouble if I do not think._

_“And act on…instinct.”_

Master Windu cuts off Masters Jinn and Billaba as they debate the need for my Spanish course easily. “Grade your fitness level on a scale of 1-10.”

“Six. Maybe seven.” I answer honestly. “I’ve kept up my standards, going to the on-campus gym to break up homework sessions.

“10 Miles, 100 Crunches, 1000 pushups?” Master Yaddle asks for clarification. I nod in the affirmative, then wait for further questions.

Finally, Master Tano goes on the offensive. “You requested a tactical team to monitor you two weeks ago.”

“Yes.” I nod.

“Justify the use of valuable resources.” She demands of me.

I nod, then shift my feet. “Well, I was invited to a party and was playing the part. Talking to people, blending in. They had drinks, people thought it was odd I didn’t have one. So I poured myself a cup of something, texted Cayle in case something went wrong then kept on playing along.”

“Invited you, who did?”

I look to Yoda. “My friend, Sabine.”

“Ahh yes.” Master Kenobi smirks. “The girl.”

_The girl._

_Give me a break._

“I do hope you were expecting us to do our homework.” Master Koon says calmly.

“I object to the tone is all, Master.”

Kenobi jabs back. “Tone comes as part of the package, young Padawan.”

_I’m not a Padawan._

“We’ve done the research.” Master Jinn jumps in. “Impressive resume, background is troublesome.”

“How so?” I ask.

“She’s Mandalorian.” Master Mundi says dismissively, sounding near laughter.

“She hasn’t said anything to me about it.”

“And she tells you everything.” He needles me.

“No.” I reply shortly.

Ahsoka smirks. “The tone.”

“Comes as part of the package.” Kenobi smiles widely.

_They love playing their inter-Council games. Bouncing from one to another to another for fun._

“I was under the impression that you intended to make as little impact as possible socially.” Shaak Ti speaks, breaking her silence up until this point.

I nod. “It happened organically.”

“Yes, you reported it as such.” Master Skywalker nods curtly.

“Yet you’ve clearly sought out a further connection.”

I shrug. “Do I have to defend wanting a friend?”

“No, but you have moved aggressively to secure your place in her mind.” Master Mundi comments.

_So I do have to defend gaining a friend._

I sigh and drop my head. “You all told me before all this, Masters that I should act naturally. Well this is me acting naturally.”

“We’ve seen you act naturally around the Temple. This isn’t that.” Master Kenobi observes. In objection I stay silent, knowing that they know why the Temple wasn’t exactly home sweet home for me.

After seconds of silence, Master Windu engages me again. “I take it she was the one to invite you to this party?”

“Yes Master.”

“And did she participate in these illicit activities? She is only 18 according to her records.”

I nod. “Yes Master.”

“Was she intoxicated?”

“Yes.”

“How much did you speak with her?” Mundi asks.

“Little. I mostly observed.”

“That’s interesting because we have surveillance footage from the tactical team that you requested that clearly shows you taking her to your car, then disbanding the monitoring session for the night.”

Multiple Masters focus in on me to ensure that I keep to the truth before I let out a breath. “Yes.”

“What happened?” Master Kenobi asks.

“She texted me to come outside, then said she wanted to sleep.”

“And you took her to your car.” Master Windu takes charge of the session. I nod once before he continues. “And drove where?”

“To my apartment.”

A murmur travels through the room before Windu shifts and they all give him a wide berth.

_They think they’ve got me on something big here. Wonder what it is. I didn’t do anything wrong._

“So you took a drunken, intoxicated Sabine Wren back to your apartment.” He clarifies.

“Yes Master.”

Master Mundi takes advantage of the opportunity. “And then what happened?”

“I got her a change of clothes to sleep in, she ordered tacos, installed something on my TV, we watched a program on the state of Alaska, she passed out, I took her back to my room, let her sleep in my bed then I slept on the couch. Woke up at five the next morning and went to work out.”

“She slept in your room.” Ahsoka snaps immediately. I nod. “In your bed.”

“Yes Master Tano.”

Master Windu raises his hand to silence Ahsoka before I feel everyone hone in on me and start probing my mental defenses. “Ezra Bridger.”

“Yes?” I ask.

_Oh here we go._

“Is there anything else that night that you should be telling us?”

I shake my head. “No.”

“Anything you’re leaving out?”

“No Master Windu.” I shake my head firmly again. “I’m telling you the complete, abridged sequence of events. Nothing left out.”

“Did you enter your bedroom with Sabine Wren inside?”

“Only to guide her to my bed.” I inform them.

“And then you left?”

I nod. “And then I left, closing the door behind me.”

“You did not linger.”

“No.”

Silent accusations swirl around the room for moments on end until Windu finally spits it out. “Did you have sex with Sabine Wren that night?”

“No.” I say strongly.

“Did you sexually assault her at any point during the night?”

“No.” I repeat myself.

“Did you make any advances on her that night?”

“No.”

“Did you ever, at any point see her in any state of undress?”

“No.”

“Then how’d you get your clothes back?” Ahsoka fires off at me.

I smirk. “I didn’t. She still has them.”

“How does she still have them?” Master Mundi asks, sounding skeptical.

“That next day, I made her breakfast and let her clean up in my bathroom. After breakfast she fell asleep again. During that time I worked on homework. Once she woke up, about one o’ clock that afternoon I took her back to the house to get her car. She followed me back to campus and then we went our separate ways.”

_That’s how she still has my damn clothes._

“The tone isn’t necessary.” Master Billaba reminds me.

I swallow, then force my tone to be even when I respond “There is no tone, Master.”

“Did you engage in any sort of sexual activity with Sabine Wren over this period of time?” Master Windu gets us back on track.

“No.” I repeat myself once more.

“Did she make any advances on you?” Master Skywalker throws a curveball.

I shake my head. “No.”

“Your relationship is purely platonic.” Shaak Ti observes.

I nod again. “Yes, Masters.”

“We will investigate this matter. I’m disturbed that you spent so much time with this girl while she was unable to care or make decisions for herself.” Master Windu closes the matter.

_Oh yeah? How? How will you do that without making me out to sound like some sort of raping, psychopathic monster that takes advantage of drunk girls?_

“That is hardly our intention.” Master Kenobi defends Windu. “We only ask in the interest of the girl.”

“No, your intentions, Masters, is to isolate me. Like I was here.” I frown. “There, I have the closest thing to freedom that I’ve ever had. I don’t think, I do. I enjoy it. You want to take that away.”

“We have given you that sense of freedom.” Master Skywalker reminds me, rising in his seat. “And we can take that away at any time.”

Master Windu jumps in. “Your attendance there is a privilege, not a right. It can, and will be revoked if given due reason.”

“You have made that abundantly clear.” I say, then raise my shackled hands to indicate the literal chains they in fact, do have me in to control me. “Any comfort built up over the last month and a half is now gone.”

_Thanks for that. Might as well start repacking the apartment. It’s going to be a bitch to take out that safe Zeb installed in the wall. Rex and Cody or another ranking officer will have to come confiscate my weapons._

_An awful lot of trouble for an experiment that the Council did indeed approve of._

“Concerned only, this Council is.” Yoda ameliorates everyone’s rankled feelings.

Master Windu shifts in his seat. “While we have the resources, we’ll monitor the girl. This Council’s trust is earned. Not given.” I nod in acknowledgement before waiting for him to continue.

“And your thoughts on this, Agent Bridger?” Ahsoka asks, breaking the quiet.

“I’ve already made them clear. I’d like to remain enrolled and attending. Anything further is asking too much and is an extension of the covenant I signed when I came here.” I say meekly.

_I have no other thoughts._

“Noted, your thoughts are. For now, you may rest in the quarters we have assigned to you.”

I breathe thru my nose and force myself to look up. “Thank you Masters, but I’m not staying today. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

The entire room shifts, showing its surprise. “Not staying?” Shaak Ti asks me.

“No. I still have assignments that are due this coming Monday. I’d like to complete them on my own time, at my apartment.”

Windu cuts Shaak Ti off abruptly. “And this wouldn’t have anything to do with the text messages you are receiving right now? About a house?”

“What? No, I haven’t texted anybody today. I woke up and came straight here.” I tell him honestly.

The room titters at my acronym-ization of text messaging before Master Windu responds. “Bring up the texts.” The virtual display appears, then shifts to my text message log.

_Sabine._

_“Hey, what’s up? Doing anything today?”_

I respond “No, just in a meeting. What’s going on?”

_“Matt is having people over after we both practice. Thoughts you’d want to come, meet more people. Hang out in a setting that I’m sober lol.”_

“Check the time stamps, this isn’t me.” I say as the display keeps scrolling.

The operator of the display complies, revealing that the texts start at 11:09.

_This meeting was due to start at 10._

“Who has my phone?” I ask the Council, trying to keep my voice calm.

The texts continue. “I’d love to. Once I’m out of this meeting. Don’t you have practice today?”

_“Yeah, lol. I just got out.”_

Master Tano suddenly stands. “If you’ll excuse me…” before walking out.

_“What meeting? I thought all campus was off? It’s the finance office right?”_

“You told her about your job?” Master Kenobi asks, sounding slightly incredulous.

“Yeah. No details. She has no clue.” I say, continuing to read.

Meanwhile, in the text conversation I reply “No, Academic Advising.”

_“Damn, my bad. I’ve got to remember that. Sorry.”_

_Sabine Wren dropped a pin for you!_

_“Now hurry up. I’m hungry. Plus I haven’t seen you since past Sunday.”_

“Thanks for the pin. I—” the texts abruptly stop with my next sentence still being typed before Ahsoka walks back into the room, my phone in hand.

“Cayle.” She says simply as Cayle himself walks in, looking nervous.

“I was trying to help things along.”

“By the looks of things, he doesn’t need any help at that.” Master Mundi snidely comments.

Cayle glances at me while I’m glaring at him. “What’d I miss?”

“Apparently he doesn’t tell you everything. You said nothing about Ezra taking care of Ms. Wren while she was intoxicated,”

“What’d you do?” He turns to me.

I frown at him then take my phone from Ahsoka. “Tried being a decent person. Now I’ve gotta clean this mess up…”

_“Thanks for the pin. I—” How do I even continue this?_

I glance up at the Council, who is looking on silently. “If there’s anything else? Anyone else trying to impersonate me?”

“That’ll be all. We shall see you tomorrow.” Master Jinn grants my leave.

_Wonderful._

Cayle turns to me. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere, _Ezra_.” I roll my eyes at him, then give him a firm shove to the shoulder, barely knocking him off balance before he turns to chase me down.

“Hey! I was just trying to he—.”

“Jedi Knight Cayle. Stay.” Master Windu commands him to stop. Cayle immediately stops, biting his lips before the door shuts behind me.

_Well this is awesome._

I run my hand through my hair before taking the lift downstairs and walk back to security to pick up my things while texting Sabine.

“Thanks for the pin. I’m out now.”

The guards have my wallet and car keys waiting for me, then allow me to walk out without further questioning.

_I really need to clear my mind before I see Sabine. She can probably read me well enough to spot my irritation at the Council._

All these years of good faith, intentions and behavior. I saved Master Mundi on a mission in Azerbaijan, and nothing ever changes.

Sabine Wren – New iMessage

_“Great! We’re ordering Chipotle here. I’ve got your order from Verde written down. Do you want all those extra salsas and pico de gallo?”_

I smile to myself as I walk thru the pillars of the Temple, then glance back at the building.

_As I understand it, most people don’t know what it is exactly. It’s just mysterious and assumed to be with the state government._

“Sure.” I reply to Sabine. “Do you need me to pick it up?”

My stomach rumbles as I take the stairs two at a time down to the parking garage for the support personnel and administrative side of the temple that are mostly ex-CIA that eased out of their jobs their due to age or fatigue from the grind of the job.

Sabine Wren – New iMessage

_“No, we’re having it delivered. Just ordered, so hustle it up.”_

“Aye Aye Cap’n.” I reply, then toss my phone in my pocket and unlock my car.

_Wait, I need to know where I’m going._

Fishing my phone out as soon as I threw it in, I scroll back up Sabine and I’s messages to the pin. Then tap on it.

_Doesn’t look too bad._

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

_Should be up here and the right…_

I take the bend and immediately spot a grey truck pulled up randomly next to a house with multiple cars out from with a woman in the front door talking to somebody.

_The delivery driver._

Smiling to myself, I park near the curb, pop out as the conversation by the door ends in time for Sabine to spot me holding the food and smile. “Nice timing!” She calls out as the driver hops back into his truck.

“You said hurry.” I force myself to smile. “And it’s food.”

Sabine smiles, toting the two massive bags of food. “Here, this way.”

“Nice place. Whose is it?” I ask.

_In case the Masters dig something up on them._

“Basketball player, parents are _loaded_. Food’s here!!!” Sabine calls out before turning back to me and smiling. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I got it babe.” A distinctly male voice calls out before a tall, tattooed guy around my age pops out of a hall on my left. “Thanks Sabine. This your friend?”

I smile. “Think so.”

“JJ man, nice to meet you.” He smiles, before I nod politely and he turns to the food. “Do we know what’s what?”

“I asked them to label it.” Sabine explains before JJ starts pulling out bowls of stuff.

“Oh hell yeah, they did. Earned their money today boys!” JJ smiles, scooping up two bowls. “We can eat in the game room, c’mon Ezra! You play cod?”

_Play what?_

“Huh?” I ask blankly.

Sabine violently rolls her eyes. “Video game.”

“Oh, I don’t play many of those. No time.” I say sheepishly. “You told him my name?”

_That’s not really why. Cayle and I played the hell out of Halo._

“Why not?” Sabine glances back, then really looks at me. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I nod.

_She can’t read my face. Impossible._

“You look upset. Did your meeting go badly?”

“I just got reamed for coloring outside the lines. My direct boss is nice, but his bosses can be really hard to deal with.” I shrug.

Sabine silently reaches out and grabs my forearm affectionately. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay now.” I glance back up at her as I hear more footsteps approaching. “I’m here and we have food.”

Forcing Sabine to drop my arm subtly before Matt walks in. “Ezra! How’s it going?”

“Good.” I smile, then look to my food.

_Chicken bowl, guac, pico…hah!_

Sliding my bowl to me, I grab a plastic fork and two or three napkins as Sabine and Matt cheerfully chat, then follow both of them deeper into the house and a room with two chairs in the middle of the room, a large TV on one end along with two ‘L’ couches pushed together on the other end.

_The blonde just now digging into her food must be Jaicey. Matt, JJ and Eliza are closer to the TV._

“Hi Ezra!” I hear Eliza call out warmly as I move to sit in the farthest right hand corner.

_Give her the minimum amount possible as not to be rude or reveal my lack of trust._

“Hi. How are you?” I ask.

“Good, good. Enjoying the break.” She says airily, then waves her hands dismissively.

Jaicey glances over, catching my eye before she waves to me, mouth full as Sabine sits beside me and my phone buzzes.

_Not now._

Instead, I focus my attention on the TV screen, where the screen is split in two, with Matt and JJ controlling avatars of soldiers, going around a map and shooting other avatars.

_It’s Call of Duty. COD. I get it now. War Games, designed to entertain the masses while numbing them to the perceived horrors of war. Makes the entire thing seem like a pleasurable experience, a…well, like game._

_You can die over and over and over. Learning your lesson about how you died, or not._

Right before my eyes, I see Matt fall prey to a sub’s erratic fire, respawn, take the exact same route through the map, only to die to the same guy in the exact same way.

“Gash! That damn sub is vicious!!” he spits out, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants before shaking his head and starting again.

_I need to eat. Throw off Sabine’s suspicions._

The girls, Jaicey and Sabine look at their phones while I glance at the screen and rotate my chicken bowl, forcing myself to stay focused on something.

_JJ is better than Matt. More measured and more accurate with his weapon. Both of them would be fodder in reality, they take corners way too fast and don’t use their grenades properly but they are killing more people then they die, so their kill to death ratio is positive._

_They’ll probably ask me if I want to play, if for no other reason than to be polite._

“Good shot babe.” Jaicey compliments JJ sweetly, then smiles at him.

“Thanks.” He replies happily, then proceeds to die by headshot.

_Distractions._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

“Thanks for the ice cream. You don’t think the kitchens will be mad?” Aubrey smiles at me happily.

I shake my head. “What is there to be mad about.”

Wordlessly, she curls up into my shoulder and lays her head on me. “Thanks.”

_Normal. Be normal._

“You’re welcome.”

She giggles, closing her eyes for a moment before she tucks my hair behind my ear so it doesn’t get into my eyes. “Your hair makes me jealous.”

“Why?” I laugh as we walk down the corridor.

“I’d need extensions for my hair to be that long. Everyone around here except you and the ‘Liar has short hair.”

“Benefits of being the bosses son.” I joke, getting another laugh out of her.

“Ezra!” I hear him call out sharply to me. Instantly, Aubrey straightens up, abandons me and ducks into another hall.

_Just like that._

I stop respectfully to wait for him, hearing his soft footsteps walk up behind me before he takes my ice cream sandwich that I’ve taken two bites out of from my hand and throws it away. “What have I told you about discipline?” Dad barks at me, face impassively glaring down at me.

“Makes us better. Makes me better.”

“And you’re showing none right now.” He says, face not moving while towering over me. “You’re attempting to branch out. Discoveries come to us. Not the other way around.”

I nod and maintain some sort of eye contact. “Yes Father.”

“You are not meant to love.” He spits out, then pulls out his gun and places it on my forehead, resting the cold barrel there.

_Maintain an even heartbeat, Betray no emotion. No fear._

_“I am not afraid to die.”_

“What you do not seem to be picking up, despite my pleading, is that love is pain. You know what happened to your mother. How it broke all of us.” He says, pressing the barrel into my head further. “I’m trying to protect you. Have since you were born. You have one purpose: I designed you to destroy.”

I nod, then wait for him to continue.

_I know all of this._

“Do not make me protect you further by continuing to seek out that girl. Because I will protect you. I am your father. I made your blood, and protecting you in in mine.” He spits out, before shoving me down with the barrel and stalking off.

_(End Flashback)_

_­_

* * *

The TV reads “Kill Streak by VaderLord96420” causing JJ to laugh. “Nice name edgelord bro.”

“You know it’s some dumb kid that doesn’t know who Vader actually is.” Jaicey comments.

“I thought he was dead?” Sabine says, mouth partially full.

_No, he’s not._

“You can’t really buy that Sabine. Come on now.” JJ frowns at her, finally digging into his food.

Sabine violently shrugs. “The government released all the files! It’s fully transparent!! He is one of the single greatest killers in human history! Over five hundred kills!!”

“On mostly bad people.” Matt comments.

“Killing is killing! It’s murder.” Sabine says strongly.

Matt frowns an glances at Sabine. “Sabine’s right though. He died going down with the Architect, his boss.”

“Gotta love a 1960’s radical gaining more followers.” Jaicey shakes her head.

JJ pointed violently at the screen, where they’re now in a lobby. “The Architect is dead. For sure. But not Vader, the kid.”

“He can’t be a kid though!” Jaicey frowns at him. “You knows this is too far JJ.”

_Who knew he was a conspiracy nut._

“It’s not too far, when is Palpatine open and honest about anything? It’s a smokescreen.” He asks her.

Matt blinks a few times before smiling. “That’s actually a good point.”

“Conspiracy is too big.” I shake my head, causing everyone to turn to me. “Somebody would have talked.”

“Oh yeah?” JJ asks harshly, raising his voice and causing me to subconsciously jump, sending my phone onto the floor, off my lap. “And I guess you’re an expert on the rumored Jedi existence. Vader and the architect. It’s all just made up, huh?”

“JJ!” Jaicey snaps at him before Sabine leans across me, slightly curled up on the couch and scoops up my phone, still on part Cayle and I’s text conversation.

“I don’t need your ‘help’ with Sabine. I was in that meeting and you mucked it up.”

_“The Council thinks you slept with her. Good job on that one.”_

“I didn’t. If I did I wouldn’t need your help.”

_“So you did sleep with her! Nice!”_

Sabine’s eyes linger ever so briefly on my phone before she hands it back. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I make myself smile and nod. “Long day, like I said that meeting sucked.”

“Meeting?” Matt asks, then looks to Sabine. “When’d this happen?”

“So that’s why you’re dressed up.” JJ comments.

_Yeah, the Jedi have a strict dress code. I got to skip the tie and coat today because it was in-house. But I had to do the shoes, pants, white dress shirt, all perfectly starched._

Jaicey grabs at her hair, then shoves her boyfriend roughly. “You asshole.”

“Kind of had to. For work.”

“Where do you work?” Matt asks as JJ and Jaicey whisper to each other.

_“What the fuck is wrong with you?? He just got here! Sabine likes him!”_

_“Why the fuck is he all quiet and jumpy!!”_

_“He just said he was in a long meeting! Give him a break!”_

I smile at Matt. “Academic Advising. They took everyone out for brunch, but it turned kind of contentious.”

“Why? You said they liked you.” Sabine asks.

“They do, but I did something my way instead of how they do it. My bosses are the type that only like things done one way, o now my parents are going to hear about it, they’re going to get mad at me, blah blah blah.” I roll my eyes. “No big deal yet, at least.”

“They won’t fire you I hope.” Jaicey asks.

Matt laughs. “I’ll get him a new job.”

“With you?” Sabine asks.

“Somewhere with us.” He nods.

I look back to Jaicey. “I can’t really say other than I won’t be so much fired as expelled.”

“What did you do!?” Sabine yelps, sounding terrified.

“Nothing.” I reassure her.

“Yeah right it’s nothing!” Sabine says, looking panicked. “You just said you might be expelled!!”

“If I get in trouble like this again.”

_How do I find myself covering my bases and lying my ass off at the same time?_

“It wasn’t…what I think it is, is it?” Sabine asks nervously.

“Huh?” Matt and JJ look to each other.

_No, not that. Or the other thing._

_I don’t know if she really read those texts._

“No.” I smile. “I’m fine.”

Silence falls over the room. Before Jaicey basically throws JJ out of the room, and Matt excuses himself to use the restroom.

“Hey.” Sabine says softly as I glance back to my food.

_I’m not really all that hungry now. Have to stuff it down though._

I smile then take a bite, knowing that Sabine will speak.

“Hey.” She forces me to look at her, sticking two fingers under my chin and making me look at her. “You know you can talk to me right?”

“yeah.” I nod.

Sabine softly smiles at me, then squeezes my knee affectionately. “Good.”

Our private moment is shortly ended by JJ and Jaicey walking back in the room toting drinks and tortilla chips. “Ezra? You want a shot?” Matt asks.

“Nah.” I shake my head. “I’d rather watch, I’ve never played this before.”

“Rain check then.” Matt smiles. “I bet you’ll get good at COD.”

JJ barks out a laugh, installing them into a new lobby while I feel both Sabine and Jaicey looking at me.

_Ignore them Ezra._

_“That’s not your purpose.”_


	8. Good Things Come In Twos

“—I swear to God if I have to run another damn whip route I’m going to strangle Offman.” Trey grumbles, holding a drink and collapsing beside me. “What up Ezra.”

“I’m good, thanks.” I smile as Sabine waves to Trey on his other side.

“It’s because you make barbecue chicken with your slants. You fake that, the whole tree opens up for you.” Matt smiles while nearly dying on screen. “If we hit that twice, I will hurry up ‘Z Slant’ and get you thirty yards of green grass to eat up.”

Trey closes his eyes. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”

“You’ll get there.” Jaicey smiles reassuringly.

Sabine explains “He’s had a bad start to his season.”

“Unlike you.” I reaffirm to Sabine, who blanches and sticks her tongue out.

“I just can’t breathe bro. I get that DB’s are faster now, but they’re living up in my pads. I can’t make a guy miss if they’re already home when I catch the ball!”

JJ gets killed before Matt frowns. “That third quarter ball is on me. You’d feel a lot better if I’d put that where it was supposed to go.”

“It bounced off his shoulder pad!” JJ responds.

Matt slaps his controller down. “Because it was supposed to be a front shoulder ball JJ! Trey wasn’t expecting to have to bend himself in half to go get the ball, I damn near got him killed, it bounced up and they ended up with it.”

“Bad balls happen. I’ve caught balls at my damn ankles before. That ain’t the problem.”

_I think I need to add football to my ‘sports I need to learn list’._

My phone buzzes as the conversation continues.

_Cayle – New iMessage_

_“You really should play. I think I found their feed. The Council may or may not have started NSA after you to find out where your pin led.”_

_Oh for the love of god._

“CAYLE.” I text back, then flip my phone over to hide the screen.

“Enough work talk. Is he getting any better? Or are you still trash?” Trey asks JJ.

JJ smirks. “He’s still trash.”

Immediately, Trey loudly laughs. “Finally, something he sucks at. Call of Duty.”

My phone vibrates, and I flip it back over.

_“They’re sussing out your story with the girl. Tac Team Daisy is in there right now, and it doesn’t sound friendly. You sure you’re good?”_

“YES.” I reply. “And tell the Council to stop stalking me!”

A new message from Cayle quickly replies.

_“Are you coming tomorrow or Friday for Training? If you want to come up both days I can get you a new toy.”_

_New toy?_

“I need a toy?” I ask Cayle, then turn to Jaicey.

“—Oregon went alright. Got the split we wanted, but backwards. Beat the Beavs, lost to UO.” She says, looking slightly annoyed.

“Splits in Oregon are _tough_.” JJ smiles.

Jaicey looks to my left, then smiles. “Told you she’s still pissed.”

“Don’t.” Sabine tells her.

I smile, then sit up on the couch, causing Sabine’s eyes to move to me. “This is about why she didn’t score on all those shots.”

Sabine lets out an angry growl and storms out, muttering something about a drink before Jaicey smiles at me. “Nobody stopped a shot of hers all weekend. She was hitting everything flush. Tons of movement. Found nothing but woodwork.”

“Ouch, Postmates.” Matt smiles in sympathy.

“It was sort of impressive.” Jaicey confesses before we hear Sabine let out an irritated scream.

“ _It was not impressive, it’s maddening!!!_ ”

“She hit it hard, boink.’ Jaicey mimes a ball hitting the post. “Curler, bonk. Knuckleball?”

“I was so pissed that I almost whiffed on it.” Sabine heavily sits beside me again. “I got lucky hitting the net, let alone inside post.”

_Cayle – New iMessage_

_“Yes, you deserve a new toy. I love mine. Makes everything so much easier. Let’s train Friday then._ ”

“You all pay Thursday right? So it won’t conflict with us right?” Trey asks Jaicey.

_Why’s he asking Jaicey? She doesn—OH._

“Yeah, thanks for that. I’ll be lucky if my legs solidify out of Jell-O like they are now.” Jaicey says, both legs battered and bruised.

“You’re that Jaicey.” I tell her, then look to Sabine.

“You just now put that together?” Sabine’s eyebrows knit together.

“Yeah, I’m dumb.” I confess.

“No you’re not. What’d you hear?” Jaicey asks me, causing me to turn and smile.

“Oh, she stopped by my place and mentioned that you were the best player on her team. I didn’t put two and two together.”

“You didn’t have to say that you idiot!! Jeez…” Sabine shoves my head, then gets back up.

Jaicey’s smile slowly grows as she watches Sabine go, then looks back to me. “She really said that?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s nice of her. I don’t know about that though. She does some stuff that I’ve never seen. She’s so damn creative sometimes it makes my brain hurt.”

“Sabine came over huh?” Matt asks me, getting my attention. “Very nice…”

“Well done sir.” Trey fake applauds me.

Jaicey rolls her eyes. “You two are disgusting.”

“Babe, she is attractive.” JJ turns to her.

“Yeah, but they don’t have to be all up in Ezra’s business about it. She can to go Ezra’s if she wants. Not our fucking business.”

_No._

Trey makes an approving noise, getting JJ to break and Jaicey to slap his leg. “Children!”

“Good pull though Ezra. Sabine’s awesome. And I thought there was something more to yall’s story.”

“No.” I cut everyone off, getting them to turn to me. “You’re wrong.”

“You’re not sleeping together?” Trey’s eyes bulge, then he falls back into the couch. “Bro…”

“Hop on that ship before it sails away with another guy Ezra…” JJ advises me.

I roll my eyes. “I don’t want a girlfriend. And Sabine and I are friends. Okay?”

“Okay but—” Matt starts, then his face contorts oddly as Sabine’s footsteps float to everyone in the room. “—that gets the defensive back’s weight shifted toward the middle of the field, which means when he cuts out, his defender is left with little tweedy birds floating around his head.”

“Okay.” I Play along. “I need to look up football more. Like I said, not my thing.”

“I’ll send you some videos. They’ll get you up to speed in no time.” Matt smiles at me.

“Now.” JJ takes Matt’s controller and tosses it at me. “You’re up.”

_Dammit._

“Okay. But I’ve only played for like five minutes on Xbox. This might be a train wreck.” I confess, taking the white PlayStation controller and sliding off the couch and onto the ottoman.

_Okay. Weapons choice would depend on the map and type of enemies I would be facing. But I’m going in blind, which means I’m essentially blindfolded._

JJ loads up the main screen and sets into a lobby for a match while I peruse the preset weapons classes.

_Ooh, a Beretta and a Glock. That’s at least a start._

“Good choice. Beretta will ease you into things. It can spray and pray with the best of ‘em.”

_Who in the hell wants to spray and pray?!?_

“Okay.” I nod, attempting to disguise my disgust.

_When it comes to war, fighting and guns, it looks like people my age have almost literally no idea._

A countdown timer starts ticking down to a map called “Scrapyard” reads out.

_Probably a decent amount of cover given the name. Don’t want to peek out of corners, just turn and go most likely._

The screen violently goes black for a split second, then the basics of the map load while my choices of weapons classes appear. Choosing the Beretta and Glock class before I glance at the map, an idea pops into my head.

_If I can do this right, I’ll be a buzzsaw. The entire map feeds into itself, like a snake eating its tail._

_Cayle – New iMessage_

_“You up?”_

“Yup.”

The grey dots appear immediately, followed by _“I’ll know which one you are by how you move. Show them what real power is.”_

I smirk, then click off my phone as a countdown clock starts from 5.

_“Real power is something only a select few have. The rest are destined to watch, to cower and to obey.”_

_I don’t cower. And I obey only if I want to. That’s why I left._

_“Nothing is that important!”_

“—said that something weird went on at a work meeting. I think he’s fine.” Sabine says quietly behind me, causing me to glance back at her.

“Huh?” I ask.

Matt smiles. “You just seem tense.”

I laugh, then duck my head as my controller vibrates. “It’s hard to live up to expectations sometimes.”

_Go time._

I turn back to the screen, recognize that I’m on the lower screen and get going, starting off at a run to my left while getting used to the look of the gun in front of me as I run down a corridor. Bringing up the scope, a guy brazenly runs right into the middle of the scope then drops from my reflexive shot.

“Good shot…” I hear Matt behind me.

_There should be someone else nearby._

I swoop around the corner, spot the next guy and take him out with two quick shots before finding a fork in the hall.

_Eh, let’s go left. Right feeds back into everything._

As soon as I turn, two more guys rise up to meet me then fall before something bounces in.

“He’s HOT!”

_They didn’t say anything about—_

A fireball goes off, quickly followed by my avatar falling from the shrapnel before my screen blinks and waits to reset,

_I guess I died._

“Grenades huh?” I ask while processing as I load back into the game.

“Yeah, they can be really hit or miss.” JJ comments, not looking away from his half of the screen.

“Hit or miss…” I roll my eyes. “Gimme a break.”

_If you throw them in high traffic areas, you always get bodies in return, The map feeds into the middle. So if I say, take out the pin and hold it…_

I tilt up a little higher and let the grenade fly, bouncing off the metal catwalk before disappearing where gunshots are echoing everywhere.

“Kill +30”

“Kill +30”

“Kill +30”

“Kill +30”

_Don’t know how to use your grenades. They aren’t rocks. You need a purpose to throw them,_

Switching to my pistol, I duck around some boxes that have been knocked over, spot two more enemies then pop both.

Out of the corner of my eye I see JJ turn to me, look for a moment as I keep plowing through enemies.

_Too easy,_

“—Five! Damn boy!” Trey yells before I catch a guy in the neck with a pistol shot and three more appear and fire wildly.

_Can’t use the pistol anymore. I wonder if…_

_R1 was grenade. What about L1?_

Impulsively, I hold the button and a flash bang pops up.

_Perfect. Enjoy this._

I throw it, then away from the throw. My foes stay where they are until I hear the dull thud of the grenade going off, then watch them walk right into my bullets, unable to see me flanking from the back.

_Maneuverability wins most battles. It almost never comes down to skill._

_Easy._

* * *

(The Next Day)

I take my phone, wallet and car keys back from the security guards then glance to my left and see Cayle swiping on a tablet while holding a cup of coffee and leaning on a pillar.

“Morning.” I greet him, causing him to glance up.

“Morning. Coffee? Just made some new.”

I shrug. “Nah, I grabbed a juice before I came.”

“You’re like a hybrid car. Everyone else needs caffeine, you don’t. You need different fuel.”

“Thanks?” I laugh as we start further into the temple.

“So how’d yesterday go after you left that house?” He changes subjects silkily.

I glance over at him. “I know you know.”

Cayle’s eyes move over his cup. “So? I can’t ask?”

“Bridger!” I hear Kenobi’s voice call out for me to stop. Obediently, I do just that then turn and put a smile on for him.

“Master Kenobi, good morning.”

“Morning young one. Where’s the girl?”

I smile at him. “I don’t know. If I had to guess? Probably still asleep at my apartment.”

“Still?”

“I didn’t wake her up before I came.” I nod. “It’s early and she plays today.”

Cayle shifts to stand beside me while Master Kenobi crosses his arms. “Why didn’t she leave last night?”

“Because she fell asleep and I let her get her rest.”

“So she’s welcome to stay in your eyes.”

I nod. “I don’t see why she wouldn’t be?”

“Hmm.” Kenobi muses. “Our investigation falls in line with your statement, but we should be able to speak to her today.”

_How? At her game? There’s not much time today unless they go to my apartment and accost her._

“Nothing?” Kenobi looks at me funny. “Cayle?”

“She’s sleeping. I see no harm in letting her sleep, especially if she plays today.” Cayle answers neutrally.

Kenobi seems to mull this over then nods. “Very well then. May the Force be with you both.”

“And with you, Master Kenobi.” Cayle nods as I nod respectfully. Kenobi takes in his due respect, then starts to walk away. Cayle and I watch him go for a moment, then he turns to me, then motions for us to continue.

“How is she by the way?”

“Touchy-Feely. I couldn’t really hide my mood. Blamed it on a work meeting.” I confess. “Your help was no help at all by the way.”

“Hey, I just tried putting you in a good position. She was handsy?” His eyebrows raise.

I shake my head and fight the impulse to shove him again. “Two hugs, squeezed my knee and elbow gently.”

“Showing her support.” He smirks.

“Don’t smirk.”

“I’m not!” he replies hastily.

“You’re making it weird.”

“No I’m not!” He counters.

I nod. “Yes, you are. Where are we going?”

“New R&D head…you need to meet him!” Cayle lightens. “Don’t you think Sabine’s getting away from this conversation.”

“What’s his name?” I ignore him.

“Alexandre, but everyone has been calling him ‘A’.”

“Mysterious.”

Cayle smiles. “Nah, it’s just a nickname. But it’s stuck. Here.” Cayle stops me, then flashes his badge.

“Padawan Cayle, accepted.” The automated voice reads out as a somber picture of Cayle pops up on the display before the doors retract, revealing the LA Temple’s lab facilities. Immediately, a few technicians spot us and start to the back of the lab.

_That’s either great, or terrible._

“Why do I need to meet this guy?” I ask Cayle.

“Because he makes all the cool toys. Besides the lightsabers of course.” Cayle smiles. “He tripled the stopping power of the Kevlar armor rumor has it.”

I nod. “Tripled?”

“Actually, it’s quadrupled.” A English sounding voice sounds out. “But the field ready model has been tripled, as Cayle tells you. I’m Alex, but everyone calls me ‘A’ Master Bridger.”

_Uhh…_

“It’s just Ezra.” I sputter out nervously. “But thanks.”

_Nobody’s every called me Master Bridger._

“I looked into your file. Are you really attending University?”

Cayle smirks, causing me to smile. “Yeah.”

“Must be quite a juxtaposition between the two worlds.”

“Right now it’s very clear. There’s not much overlap, which means I can kind of turn it on and off.”

“A binary outlook.”

Cayle adds “And it’s not like you’re going to start whipping stuff around using the Force. People don’t even know what it is, it’d be too much for them to handle.”

_I’d probably be arrested for being a witch._

“They’ll have to start adjusting, at the rate people are accessing the Force nowadays. The wars of today will be antiquated before long. Which is why I made…this.” Alex stops and gestures to a blank white holotable.

“Okay?” I ask, confused.

_There’s nothing here._

“It’s not physical.” Cayle smiles.

“He’s right.” Alex backs him up. “It is a natural-language user interface computer system. Synced with your DNA, it is your personal backup, always looking to help.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but what does it…do?” I ask.

“Everything.” Cayle answers.

Alex waves his hands down flatly. “Send text messages, emails, monitor suspicious channels, call for backup, feed you intel on a new target, call out old ones, simultaneous translation of foreign languages…for a start.” He lets out a heavy breath.

“Okay. Sounds great. Is there a tutorial, or is it better to use it hands on?” I ask.

“Hands on is best. Place your hand on the table and say ‘Activate’.” Alex informs me.

Seeing a spot for me to place my palm face down, I do just that. “Activate.”

_Nothing._

I give it a few seconds. “Activate.”

_Okay._

“Activate.” I repeat myself. “Program, activate.”

Cayle looks to me as Alex bites his lip. “Activate.”

“Activate.” I repeat myself, then look to Alex and Cayle. “Thoughts?”

“Try raising your voice.” Cayle suggests.

Alex only says “It should be working.”

“Activate.” I raise my voice a bit. “Activate.”

_Nope._

“Program, activate. Program, activate.”

_I know nothing about language based programs. If it was hardline based I could probably suss out the problem in seconds._

“Activate.”

Cayle chips in, strongly saying “Activate.” Before Alex snaps at him.

“You’ll mess up the synchronization to his voice. Stop.”

“Activate.”

Cayle replies to Alex. “Well it’s not working.”

“I can bloody well tell that!”

“Then fix it.”

I ignore the two of them. “Program, please activate.”

_I feel ridiculous._

“Not please!” Alex adds, ducking down to glance at the bones of the table.

“Activate.” I change my tune.

Cayle looks to me. “I had no issues at all. Works great, makes studying briefs a breeze.”

“Activate.: I repeat again then frown. “Lucky you.”

“So sorry Ezra.” A apologizes.

I smile. “No problem. Unforeseen snag. Activate.” I keep at it.”

“Oh for the love of the Queen…not today. It’s the fearsome D—” Alex mutters.

Cayle cuts him off. “One more word and you’ll really learn what fearsome is.”

“Bully me all you want!” Alex chimes in. “Won’t fix it any faster!!”

“Activate.”

“Ezra’s taking a programming course. I bet he can take a look.” Cayle looks to me.

“Not on this level.” I shake my head. “Activate.” Frowning I turn to Cayle. “This is way beyond my skills right now. “Ac-ti-vate.”

“You always say that, then make it look easy.” Cayle shakes his head.

“Activate.” I say as Alex continues fiddling with the table. “Activate.”

Suddenly, the table’s display seems to blink and something kicks on. “Activated. User: Bridger, Ezra. Is that correct?” A female voice asks.

“Yes.” I say as Alex pops up beaming. “One dumb loose connection. Apologies.”

“As well as mine.” The voice adds. “I was trying to break through my programming to interact with you until Dr. Alexandre fixed the programming.”

_Break…through?_

“We need to be very careful with this tech.” I tell Alex firmly.

“Already safeguarded against that.”

“Anyway, Ezra Bridger, can I call you Ezra?” The voice…asks me.

I stop, hesitate then shrug to Cayle. “Sure.”

“Great Ezra.” The voice seems to lighten, as if she was smiling.

“How many times did it take for Ezra to activate you?” Alex asks.

“Twenty two times.”

Alex winces like he just took a major blow. “Christ. My apologies.”

“You’re fine.” I dismiss his concerns. “What do I need to know first?”


	9. Flashing Lights

_Well…I guess this would classify as a party._

Coming to a full stop on the curb, I hop out and am besieged by the mass of humanity in this neighborhood, almost all wearing either red or gold.

_Sabine Wren – New Message_

_“I’m in the brick house on the hill. And I may have already been drinking.”_

“U-S-C! U-S-C! U-S-C!” Multiple frat boys chant, with every syllable more people joining.

_Apparently football won. I know because I was hanging out with Jacen, Cayle and Mira, keeping half my eye on Twitter, when it started melting like paint off the walls. Something Matt, Trey and something called a triple lateral that was capped off by Matt being chased by four different guys as he ran to a corner and somersaulted in before being mobbed. It looked pretty slick._

“Just got here. It’s a like a block party.” I text Sabine back, then alternate to Cayle’s thread.

_“Things are good here. We alternated naps. Mira is now awake but Jacen is cuddling his popcorn.”_

_Hah._

Below Cayle’s text is a picture of Mira in an extreme close-up, with only a cheek, her eyes and a little of her hair visible.

“She loves eating phones.” I text back, smiling before slipping into the backyard of the large brick house, revealing a pool with people already inside.

_Most of them…not in bathing suits. Okay._

Weaving my way around the groups of people, I slip inside the kitchen and slide along the back wall until I see Sabine’s distinctive hair, now with a red and gold tinge to it before one of her teammates spots me and points me out to her.

_Uh oh. She has two red cups._

“Hiii.” Sabine beams while crashing into me, sloshing some of one drink onto my shirt before extending it to me. “It’s good. Sweet.”

“Thanks. Nice look.” I tease her about the red eye black under her eye and manic look about her.

_She’s high on excitement._

“Did you see it?”

I nod. “I did. Matt’s out of his damn mind.”

“It worked so perfectly!! The moment Trey flipped it to that tackle and crushed the safety with a block with Matt as a trailer, everybody lost it.” Sabine rambles before suddenly becoming serious. “You better drink that. Have fun! Relax!”

I shake my head then barely sip my drink, causing Sabine to cheer which causes everyone else in the kitchen to cheer,

_Well, that’s one way to make me feel like a complete loser._

* * *

_(Seven Hours Later)_

_Unidentified Number – New Message_

_Twos – Three New Messages_

“Okay, Twos. What do you got?” I ask as I hop out of my car for the fifth time in the last few hours.

_“No reported DUI’s, public intoxications or alcohol related accidents in your five mile vicinity Ezra.”_

_“Campus police seem to be setting up a corridor for students to come and go freely without harassment.”_

_“Is that legal? According to all literature that I can access, it is not legal.”_

I respond “Maybe Twos. I think they’re letting college students be dumb college students.”

_Onto the unknown number._

_“Are you going to actually enjoy yourself tonight? Or run drunk people hither and thither?”_

_I think that’s the Tac Team I requested. Tac Team May this time instead of Daisy._

Sliding past the group of people on the front porch, I ease my way inside before somebody cat calls “Mother Teresa!”

_Idiot._

Ignoring the male voice, I slip back to where a decent part of soccer had been hanging out, a game and entertainment room, only for—

_Oh._

I freeze up for a split second at the sight of Sabine completely wrapped around some random guy while making out with him on a recliner that’s tilted all the way back before quickly spinning and leaving the room.

_Well, uhm…okay. I think that’s my cue to leave. I was mostly staying to make sure she got home okay. But if she’s accounted for, then, okay._

I slide past a guy in the same grey shirt as Sabine’s new friend, only for a hulking arm to stick out and stop me from going any further. “Where you going, pipsqueak?”

“Pipsqueak? What is this, the sixties?” I fire at him, then lower his arm and start to pass again.

“I asked you a question. Pip. Squeak.”

I turn and smile at him. “Yeah, you did. Congratulations.” Before starting to walk past him again.

“And you gonna answer it.” He snaps, forcibly grabbing my shoulder.

I turn and knock his hand off my shoulder. “Don’t grab me like that.”

“I’ll do what I want.”

“Not when you’re grabbing me you’re not.” I bite back.

_I am really not in the mood for this._

“Ezra? Do we have an issue?” I hear Twos ask me in my earpiece.

The conversation between mostly the grey shirts, a smattering of girls and random guys dies before the guy stands, revealing that his shirt reads ‘Gila Valley CC Football.’ “This is my house. You’re gonna listen to me in my house.”

“Not your house.” I say, then take a breath and try to corral my temper. “Now I’m leaving. If you’ll excuse me.”

The meat-headed football player sticks his arm out and bodily stops me. “No, you’re apologizing to me. And to everyone here for disrespecting me in my house.”

“It’s not your house. I don’t know whose house it is.” I reply, rolling my eyes. “So I’ll disrespect you if I want. Excuse me.”

This time I’m shoved back into the wall, hitting a picture frame that starts to fall before I catch it blindly with my left hand. “Really?”

“Is there a problem?” JJ suddenly appears, Aubrey, Jaicey and Matt just behind him.

The football player points to me. “Mother Teresa wants to leave. Like a bitch.”

“Like a what now?” Matt says, slightly slurring his words before getting held back by one of his offensive lineman.

_Chill dude. Didn’t say much to me but has been cool all night. Most of football has been since Matt and Trey vouched for me by saying hi and giving me huge hugs._

“Mother Teresa over there has been taking drunk people home. So watch who you’re talking about.”

“And shoving around.” JJ adds before turning to me. “You okay?”

“Fine.” I nod.

_Irritated, but that’ll come out in the wash._

“You lyin. His girl’s wrapped around our buddy in the game room about to get railed. He’s pissed about it.”

Jaicey makes a face before I scowl at him. “Crude.”

“Fact. Lady.”

“Why’ve you been running around, taking people home?” A random girl gently asks me.

“Because I’m sober and it stops people from driving themselves.” I answer honestly.

Another football player counters “Oh no, look a hero. Boo hoo.” Before a majority of the group laughs loudly.

“What’s so funny?” I hear a voice behind me followed by two pairs of footsteps.

I turn, see that it’s Sabine and her ‘friend’, then thinly smile. “Nothing. I was just leaving.”

“You ain’t doing shit, Mother Teresa.” My burly friend repeats himself, taking another step toward me.

“Ezra, should I call in the Tac Team?” I hear Twos ask in my ear.

Opening my mouth to counter, Sabine cuts me off. “Oh my god. You’re going to be a problem Ezra? Now?”

“Aww. Ezra?” Somebody pitches their voice up.

“Ezraaaa…”

One starts cat-calling me.

_Oh here we go._

“Ezraaaa….Ezraaaa…” The room says in a sing song voice.

Sabine suddenly starts waving her arms around “All of you shut the fuck up! Ezra! Why are you leaving! You’ve barely been here, all you’ve done is take people home and be a buzzkill!”

_A buzzki—Wait, no she’s drunk. She doesn’t mean any of this._

I start to open my mouth to fire back, then stop myself.

_She doesn’t mean any of it._

“And there you go. Lying down, just like they want you to. Fight for yourself! Don’t lie down!” Sabine starts ranting. “All you do is work work work work work. Always focused and serious all the time. Never any fun.” She gesticulates before putting on a comically dour face, “I’m Ezra. I have an important job that gets the FBI sent after my friend for no goddamn reason. I’m lame and smart and study for fun!”

_What’s the saying? Drunken words are sober thoughts?_

The room erupts in laughter behind me before I glance back at Matt and JJ, only for them to look slightly unnerved while Trey and some other football players are roaring with laughter. “Sabine.” Jaicey cuts through the noise. “How drunk are you right now?”

“I’m not drunk! He needs to hear this. He had some creeps pose as FBI agents I think that asked if I slept with him. No, because he’s too much of a coward to do anything, even if it was like that. Which it’s not!”

“A coward huh?” I ask her quietly, feeling a familiar ball of ice start settling in the pit of my stomach.

My football friend behind me laughs “I thought you two were friends.”

“We are, even though he’s lame as hell! Doing homework over coming to parties and hanging out with me.” Sabine rambles before starting an impersonation of me. “I’m Ezra. My idea of fun is a bottle of water and some alone time with my textbooks.”

The room bursts into laughter again, this time with everyone, including my “friends” as well. “I think it’s time for me to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere. I think she has more to say.” My burly friend bodily stops me again.

Sabine steps up and shoves me. “You’re damn right I do. I don’t know what your problem is, but if you ever want a piece of this?” She gestures to her body. “Then get your shit together. I don’t want to be friends with a complete Eeyore.”

Without warning, I feel something that feels like an injection of ice into my veins before my thoughts starts clouding up.

_Uh oh. I have to get out of here. Now._

“Twos.” I say quietly. “Get the team hot.”

“Who you talking to buddy?” Sabine’s friend asks, adding a unnecessary shove at the end before Sabine slides back to the wall, smiles and starts watching.

“Tac team is warming up. Shall I have them penetrate the house?” Twos asks me.

“No.” I say quietly again before one of the Community College football players crouches down and looks at my face.

“Uhh guys, I’m not sure he’s okay. I think he burst a blood vessel in his eyes.”

_Uh oh. If it’s in my eyes, he’s almost out of his box._

_Stay in there. Stay in there. Otherwise, this could get very bad very fast._

I focus my thoughts and try to remain calm as I feel myself start to get irrationally angry before I’m grabbed my the shoulder and thrown toward the stairs, slamming into the back wall.

_Uh oh._

“I think you need to be taught a lesson. Brat.” The burly offensive line type picks me up by the throat. “While my friend goes and gives your girl the best night of her life.”

“Let him go.” JJ appears right beside us.

“Move.” The dude growls, then shoves JJ and tosses me hard down seven stairs onto my back. Instantly, everyone groans like that must have hurt me or something.

_Boy are you lucky I’m built differently. Anybody else and you just caused permanent damage._

“Be advised.” I tell Twos. “I’m trying to stay calm but he’s trying to come out.”

“You.” The football players takes the stairs as I’m getting to my feet before I’m thrown into the door, knocking it off its frame, sending me through it and slicing up my arms. “Are about to learn a lesson. In pain boy.”

_Fine. Let’s get this in the alley and I can beat your ass until you can barely breathe._

I get to my feet, gesture for him to follow me then take off at a human level sprint for the abandoned houses on the other side of the street. After about ten to twenty steps I start to turn and—

_MOVE!_

I leap up and change directions spontaneously before I hear a crack, followed by a bullet hitting the pavement.

“Be advised they’re apparently armed and dangerous.” I add to Twos before turning to—

_OWWW!!!_

Somebody’s arm blindly catches me by the neck, sending me roughly onto the pavement in the backyard, probably meant for a grill. “There you are you son of a bitch. Thought you could run?”

“I’ve got you right where I want you. Away from the house, and any help.” I smile before the mob of football players start to catch up, led by my new best friend.

_Who pulls out a knife._

“I bring my help. Where’s yours?”

“Don’t need any.” I pop off before one of them takes a step to me. Before he can do anything though, I wheel around and deck him in the jaw with a right hook, dropping him instantly and sending everyone into a frenzy.

Multiple punches and kicks come in, all blindly aimed. I block them, then start doling out punishment at even intervals before my friend tries slicing me up with the knife.

_Nope!_

I deflect the first blow before seeing the dull, matte black of a pistol before twisting around, grabbing it and flinging it as far as I can.

_That’ll leave me open for a punch, but I’m okay with that._

My jaw is quickly rocked with that punch, before he comes at me again with the knife. Catching the blade with my right hand, he moves to slice open my hand before I snap the entire blade off in my hand aggressively, causing the entire mob to hesitate.

“EVERYBODY FREEZE!!!” A commanding voice calls out.

“Tac Team has arrived Ezra. You’re safe.”

“I was never not safe.” I pop off to Twos.

_I kicked their ass and I was barely trying._

The mob seems to freeze as bright light shine down in all directions before I recognize Zeb’s voice. “You’re all under arrest by the power invested in me by the Los Angeles County Police Department. Any attempts to escape will be met with potentially lethal force. So I suggest you sit down and shut the hell up.”

The mob, which suddenly isn’t just football players, but a few drunken USC students and a few football players as well clearly begins comprehending to severity of their situation, the alcohol starting to not rule over their systems anymore.

_Funny what a mob will do. People think they can do anything._

“Hey.” I hear Cayle’s voice pop up before I’m gently spun around. “You with me? Ezra?”

“Still Ezra. Barely.” I say, then duck as he tries shining a light in my eyes.

“Ezra. I need your eyes.”

I shake my head. “I need to be sedated.”

“Only if we have to!” He says, starting to pull me away. “Let me see your eyes!”

I shake him off, then move toward the back fence of this yard. “I don’t think it’s complete yet.”

“Okay.” Cayle says calmly, then crouches down to get a good look without the light. “Yeah…that’s different. Not the normal we’ve observed. How do you feel?”

“Like I want to go rip everybody limb from limb.” I growl before he firmly grabs my shoulder.

“I can’t let you do that.”

I snap “I know that! I’m trying to control it!”

Cayle smiles. “I can tell that. I—you’re bleeding.”

_Oh._

“I am?” I ask.

_I don’t feel anything. But I’m in berserker mode right now. Full fight mode, which mean all non-life-threatening injuries are dulled right now._

Cayle quickly starts by lifting up my left arm, which is drenched in red emanating from a deep cup in my forearm.

_Wait, my palm._

“I caught the knife.” I remember.

“You what?” Cayle blurts out before I open my palm, revealing the blade, torn off from the hilt, torn from the sheer force in my hand. “Holy shit…”

I laugh somehow, then my chest seems to clench up, causing me to groan. “Ouch. Why does my chest hurt more than my hand?”

_I know that cut’s got to be deep._

“You’re a freak. And I mean that in the best possible way.”

“Are we okay over here?” I hear Zeb ask before he takes a couple of quick steps. “Ezra, you’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, I know.” I joke. “Thanks for coming. Sorry for dragging you out here.”

Zeb quickly starts waving for somebody to approach me. “You know I’d do it even if I was dead asleep dude. What the hell happened?”

“Drunk people. I tried avoiding it. Twos has the recording.”

“Twos?” Both Zeb and Cayle ask.

I smile. “My AI. I still feel it. I need to be sedated. I’m trying to squash him. But you know how I never know how to quite keep him bottled like this.”

“You need some blood samples, sobriety test to fully clear you.” Zeb quickly says.

“You’ve got my blood.” I fire back. “Cayle.”

Cayle looks me in the eye for a moment before he turns to Zeb. “I’ve got him.”

“Good. May’s got things here. I’m going into that damn house and giving everyone a drunk and disorderly.”

Right on cue a soldier in full armor walks up. “Sir, a car just sped off. Got the plates. Looks like the Wren girl and another guy.”

“Her hookup.” I pop off.

_Dammit. I can’t fully control it._

Cayle stops his blood sample collection for a split second. “Follow that car. No need to rile anyone up any further. We’ll get them in the morning. See if we can ding them for anything else.” Zeb says, then turns to me.

“I’m not letting that girl off.”

“You shouldn’t. She should be fucking buried for this.” I growl. “Her friend is their teammate.”

Cayle asks “What happen—”

“Ask Twos later. Where’s the dendrotoxin.” I demand of him.

“Here.” Cayle. “Just a second Ezra, we—”

_Oh for fuck’s sake._

I shove him aside, grab the dendrotoxin pistol and shoot myself in the neck to sedate myself for everyone’s safety. Zeb and Cayle make a move me for but I’m out before I hit the ground.


	10. Screaming Colors

“I really don’t see why the Trade Federation would be using so many different shell companies. Czerka’s big enough. They make just about everything in the world one way or another. Their hands are in everything.” I counter Cayle’s point.

Cayle nods to agree, then adds “And we’ve never gotten a good look at their books.”

“Corporate spies are infiltrating.” Hera smirks, causing me to spin around to her.

“Really?”

Kanan’s eyes find the ceiling. “I’m pretty sure that’s not legal.”

“Under our current administration, legal is an evolving term dear. And in this one, specific instance…I’m not against it.” Hera makes the point. “We’ll get the answers and work backwards from there.”

_It is very authoritarian._

“But the unrest in Asia keeps maintaining itself. If we starve the funding and help the people, that’s our road to success that doesn’t end up with real soldiers fighting a land war in Asia!” I stretch on the wall briefly, then contort myself to loosen up a knot in my back. “Twos, make a heat map of the reported unrest.”

“Whose?” Kanan quickly asks.

_Oh._

“I named my AI like A wanted me to.”

“He named it Twos.” Cayle rolls his eyes.

“Twenty Two. Or Twos for short.” I smile then look to Hera and Kanan, who both look skeptical.

Kanan is the first to speak. “Are you serious?”

“It’s an awful literal name. Why just twos? Why not thirty three?” Hera adds.

“Because that’s how many times it took him to unlock it…I mean you can change it later, but force of habit. Dumb name.” Cayle laughs at me.

“My name. Twos!”

“Done Ezra.” She responds. “Shall I display my findings?”

“Please.” I nod.

A projection pops up for all to see, revealing that, as the intel suggests it seeps from the tip of Iran all the way into China, with the most extreme reaches in Southern Russia and Northern India.

“I also made a time lapse and a heat map of the reported incidents. Would you like them?” Twos asks me.

I nod to dead air. “Sure. But keep the map up.”

As instructed, Twos brings up the new maps on either side of the original. The time lapse quickly reveals that the group seems to have started in Eastern China and spread like wildfire.

“Extremist capitalism at its worst.” Hera frowns. “We’re afraid that they have eyes on spreading to Polynesia.”

“How do they lure people in?” I ask her.

“Things are so bad there that sweatshops for companies like Nike, Apple and other under shell names are the norm. The Trade Federation tells them that they can offer better, pay better while doing less back-breaking work.”

_But they don’t. They can’t follow through on that._

Hera continues. “They then squeeze into the governments locally then on the national level, changing trade laws for them and their neighbors. Their profits never seem to grow and the support, as seen in Northern India is rabid.”

“So the opposition to the elected government isn’t truly political.” I sum up.

_That’s been in the everyday news, to general approval from the United States and the Western World._

Cayle nods. “And now you can see how it’s a sticky situation.”

I nod, then focus on the map while trying to gently stretch out the fingers in my right hand.

_There had to have been some sort of catalyst._

“Ahh!” I gasp, then look to the rough bandage covering my hand where the knife cut into me after I grabbed and broke it off.

Hera instinctively leans forward. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I nod then shake my hand. “I’m trying to get rid of a cramp in my hand, but it won’t go away.”

The sound of the barrier lifting gets everyone to turn and see that Zeb’s back, along with four Temple Guards. “The Council is ready for us.”

“Us?” Kanan asks before looking to Cayle.

“They deemed it prudent to speak to all parties at once.”

_Oh great. I’m so expelled and kicked out of school._

_I mean, it makes sense. When I surrendered, I swore to do my best never to let the Berserker out of his box. To always keep a level head. As a stop gap measure, everyone at the Temple in New York and in LA have tried helping me contain him. And he very nearly got out of his box._

_Those football players I had him on lock to a slight degree. Otherwise I start putting that knife thru necks and Force Choking people._

_If I’d totally lost control…we could be talking about near one hundred dead. Including Matt, Trey, JJ, Jaicey and…_

_She’s not worth my thought right now. She gets her power from me thinking about her. To unplug her and de-invest, I need to distract myself._

The Guards surround us as Kanan and Zeb lead the way, with Cayle by my side on my left, protecting my injured shoulder. I try to block it all out, and focus on the point directly in between Kanan and Zeb then let out a breath.

_All in all, the injuries aren’t so bad. Probably will have a scar in my palm from the knife, small chance the door’s glass shattering and imbedding in my arm scars. Severe bruising from my trip down the stairs, and a separated shoulder that’s taking a few days to heal._

_Unfortunately, the only decision the Council has made on the matter is that I don’t get to use their revolutionary bacta to speed up my recovery time, citing the fact that it would look strange an my story wouldn’t really check out._

Arriving at the lift, the Guards tighten up around me before we all cram into the lift and it rises.

_Here we go._

The door pop open, allowing Kanan to lead the way and open the Council chamber doors.

_And it’s a full Council. Again. I’m so done. Cooked._

_Just tell me what max security prison I’ll be spending the rest of my days in and I’ll spare you the trouble. I’ll start walking now._

“Master Jarrus, Miss Syndulla, Commander Orrelious, thank you for coming.” Master Windu says graciously.

“Thank you for having me.” Zeb nods reverently.

“Let’s begin with you, Commander. Kanan, Cayle, please take you position off to the side. Miss Syndulla, please sit.” Master Kenobi asks politely.

_ON THE COUNCIL?!?_

_Has that ever happened in the history of the Council? A known, active member of another Agency taking a seat at the Council?!?!?_

Hera blankly takes this in, nods, then sits in Kanan’s chair and immediately shifts. “This is as comfortable as it looks.” She jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

To my surprise, all the Masters except for Billaba and Koon laugh.

Cayle gently guides me to the left hand corner of the room before the Council focuses in on Zeb.

“We understand that you just returned from the Southern California campus?” Windu begins.

“Yes, Master Windu.”

“Master is not necessary here, but thank you for the respect.” Windu informs him.

“Alright, I was just proceeding as I was taught in the Academy.” Zeb says sheepishly.

“Discover, what did you, Commander?” Yoda asks.

Zeb swallows, then nods to himself. “Many things. I, uh, don’t know where to start.”

“Begin with the arrested students. What status, Is theirs?”

“Currently in lockup in the San Bernardino secure facility. They only know that they assaulted a government official and a member of the military out of uniform, as well as their near universal crimes of public intoxication, first or second degrees of assault. Many are being charged with felonies due to not being of legal age to drink, nearly all cannot afford lawyers.”

“Interesting. And they are all college students?” Master Mundi asks.

Zeb nods. “Yes.”

“Did our assumption that a few members of the Community College’s football team were invited and simply brought friends intent on destruction bear fruit?” Master Skywalker asks Zeb,

“Partially. You are correct on the first charge. On the second, it appears to be a case of blind loyalty to their friend and teammate, combined with the alcohol.”

“Miss Syndulla, what are your thoughts on these Community College students?” Master Jinn asks Hera.

Hera leans forward and clears her throat. “Many of them seem to have minor criminal backgrounds, hence their enrollment at the community college. The situation seems to have been a perfect storm.”

“Caused by Miss Wren’s actions.” Master Billaba says coldly.

“Indeed.” Zeb nods.

“You didn’t happen to see anyone on campus, did you? Perhaps staking out Ezra’s apartment?” Master Kenobi asks hopefully.

Zeb shakes his head. “No. I did not unfortunately. There was a note slipped under Ezra’s door.” He reveals, then holds up a plain white envelope.

_Mine._

I raise my hand in a request to speak, immediately grabbing everyone’s attention. “Something to say, have you young Bridger?” Master Yoda asks.

“Yes Master.” I nod.

“Go ahead.” Master Windu says, sounding…

_Pleased? That’s odd._

“I don’t think you’ll be seeing her. She was due to play again today at 2 PM before they go out to Arizona all week. I don’t believe that she’ll be back until Saturday at the earliest.”

“That would explain things.” Master Jinn smirks.

“Also, may I see that? Since it is intended for me?” I ask the Council.

“No.” Master Windu says strongly. “You may not read it until we have and clear it for you.”

“I have no intentions of reading it.” I admit getting Cayle and Kanan to turn and look at me strangely.

Windu glances at Yoda, who nods before I grab the letter from Zeb’s hands with the Force along with his lighter and pull both to me. The whole room seems to realize what I’m doing at the same time and let out a collective noise of understanding.

_Whatever is in this letter, I don’t want it. Its heat of the moment, and their apologies mean nothing. They don’t do anything to mend the situation._

I briefly glance at the handwriting on the front of the letter, then roll my eyes.

_Jaicey. It’s feminine handwriting for sure._

Without further thought, I ball my hand into a fist, instantly crumpling the letter before I flick on the lighter and set it aflame.

“Who wrote it?” Kanan asks as the paper burns quietly.

“Jaicey, one of her teammates. Team captain, good person. I like her. I’m pretty sure I know what she said.”

_I’m sorry for what happened, she didn’t mean anything of what she said and maybe I hope you’re okay._

“Is she the girl in the audio that tries to mediate the situation?” Master Luminara asks softly.

I nod. “Yes.”

“Then why burn it?” Master Kenobi asks as the paper is now a floating ball of fire, not quite yet ash.

“Too soon. And their apologies do nothing to mend the situation at hand, so forgive me if I do not want it.”

“That is your decision young one, to shut them out.” Master Jinn reminds me. I nod, then take a step back and throw the paper ashes away, then wait for them to continue.

“Did you find the girl and her tryst?” Master Windu asks Zeb, resuming the questioning.

Zeb suddenly smiles. “I did, about five miles away in his apartment. I had the pleasure of arresting them both.”

“And their crimes?”

“I charged them both with public drunkenness, disorderly conduct, second degree assault, fleeing the scene of a crime, fleeing the scene of a violent crime, DWI, assault on a federal official and member of the military as well as the felonies on alcohol consumption before the age of 21.”

_Sheesh._

“And what are the odds that all those charges stick?” Master Jinn asks.

“The assault charges are likely to be dropped on those two in this case. The fleeing the scene charges are bulletproof since we have video footage, eye witness testimony and the matching plates.”

“Try to add destruction of property to all of their charges.” Hera suddenly speaks up. “His phone is a complete loss.”

_Wonderful._

_Apparently I lost it going down the stairs. Cayle said the Tac Team found it in the kitchen of the house, all battered to hell like they had tried to break it._

Zeb darkly smiles. “Will do.”

“We can provide the audio of the incident, if it helps any.” Master Skywalker says hopefully. “Ezra’s AI was recording the entire exchange.”

_Oh. Twos…_

“That should help get confessions easily. May I ask Ezra one question?” Zeb asks the Council.

“Go ahead.” Yoda grants the request.

Zeb turns to me. “Would you mind if I used the exchange against Sabine?”

“Not at all.” I respond without a second’s hesitation. “But say that you pulled it from my phone. Nothing else of value was recovered.”

Master Mundi tuts in approval. “Very clever.”

_More vengeful than anything, but okay._

“In this rare case, your vengeance is justified. I hope the audio wraps this up at top speed.” Master Windu nods to me, then looks to Zeb.

_Oh dammit I forgot to shield my mind._

“Thank you, Commander.” Master Kenobi thanks Zeb.

“My pleasure, happy to serve Masters.” Zeb bows, then slides off to join Kanan, Cayle and I.

“Young Bridger, step forward, please.” Yoda requests me.

_Here we go._

I comply, stepping forward while holding everyone gaze, then walk to the center of the room and let out a breath and try to clear my mind.

“After reviewing the footage, compiling all of the eyewitness statements as well as the audio recordings as well as your action during the course of the night, it is overwhelming clear that you did your best to make the best of a bad situation Ezra. Congratulations.” Master Windu says.

_It’s not something you congratulate._

“Thank you, Master.” I accept the compliment.

“Your actions even before the domestic disturbance saved potentially tens of lives, displaying the core of what it means to be a Jedi.” Master Koon adds.

“Therefore, we have decided to issue a very light punishment for the night’s actions. All weapons will be removed from your apartment until the conclusion of the fall term as well as a monitoring period of two weeks.” Master Windu continues, looking to Cayle. “I believe you would be more than happy to volunteer.

Cayle blinks rapidly a couple of times before responding “Yeah, of course.”

“The Council does request that you stay away from all forms of off campus gatherings, especially those where alcohol is present. Your grades must maintain their current averages, and some community service will be required.”

“Sounds more than fair, Masters. Thank you.”

“We do suggest that you seriously examine the character of this Wren girl. Her actions in her interview with Master Skywalker and I were contentious and heated, whereas her actions at the party are unacceptable and indefensible. Our assessment of her is that she is an immature eighteen year old girl that comes from privilege and does not have the requisite emotional and maturity capacity to separate right from wrong. She seems to allow her emotions to get the best of her, having come from a place where such actions were dealt with by throwing cash at the problem.” Ahsoka explains.

I nod. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you Master.”

“Your psychological report came back clean as well, but we are prescribing you with something to ease your pain, tone down your stress and anxiety as well as help you sleep. Please inform us if the medication is too strong, or too weak.” Master Waddle asks me.

I nod again. “Thank you Masters.”

“Well then, I believe we are done here. The Council is now off to Eastern Asia.” Master Windu rises. “May the Force be with us all.”

* * *

“See you later Ezra.” Bri smiles at me as I’m gathering my stuff.

_Drew’s already left right at the stroke of 5._

“Bye Bri. Have a good one.” I smile at her.

Bri smiles in return, before it fades. “You sure you’ve got it?”

_My sling. I’m doing all this one handed._

“Yeah.” I try to reassure her. “I’ve got it.”

_Okay._

Bri walks away toward the door as I grab two folders and slide them into my bag, then zip it up before tossing one strap over my good shoulder. However, the movement alone slightly tweaks my left shoulder, causing it to twinge.

_Oww…_

I shake my head, make sure my computer is shut off before walking out the door towards the Administration building.

_Week’s almost done at least. Hera and Kanan invited Cayle and I over for dinner tonight. It’s been a pretty quiet week really. I’ve done homework and tried getting ahead on some final study guides that appeared on the main student work page that USC uses called Blackboard._

_Cayle went out and bought a PS4 and has been setting ridiculous scores in Call of Duty in his down time while helping run back end for the Asia trip._

_He doesn’t want to admit it, but I know he wants to be there. He’s been working on this for a couple of months now. And I screw it up when they start drilling down there._

The vibrations of my phone in my pocket yank me out of my thoughts.

_That’s probably Hera or Kanan._

Pulling out my phone, I read the push notification, then glance around me.

_Three USC players dismissed, eleven suspended after investigation into campus party gone awry – ESPN_

_Dismissed?!?!?_

SABINE’S DISMISSED FROM THE TEAM?!?

As quick as I can, I swipe right to open the article while my stomach continues to drop.

_I can’t believe this. I knew there was an investigation, and yeah it’s serious, but…DAMN!_

“Three USC scholarship athletes have been dismissed, two of them on the nation’s #4 ranked Football team after an investigation into an altercation at a party last Saturday night after USC’s thrilling 48-45 come from behind win over Cal…”

_Yeah yeah, I know that part. Who is dismissed?_

“—Junior Forward Eliza Taylor was dismissed from the Women’s soccer team after the investigation concluded that she, along with the football players conspired to destroy the victim’s cell phone in an effort to conceal the event from authorities.

Junior Midfielder Jaicey Weber has been suspended for the first half of the team’s next game against Arizona while star Freshman Forward Sabine Wren, the team’s leading goal scorer has been suspended indefinitely.

On the Football side, starting quarterback Matt Saracen along with wide receiver Trey Bibbins , who were both prominently involved in the controversial triple lateral that resulted in the game winning score have been suspended for the first half of their next game, a road affair against Oregon State for their roles in the altercation, which resulted in seventeen arrests of local community college football players as well as sent one student to a local hospital with critical injuries.”

_I wouldn’t call my injuries critical. I didn’t even miss a day of class!_

“USC’s athletic director declined to comment if more punishment was forthcoming, citing the ongoing legal process and the involvement of the FBI after shots were reportedly fired at an off-duty police officer, followed by death threats against the governor.”

_Now that did not happen! That’s how they’re covering for me._

I’ve been monitoring the real drama, the court proceedings, and right now they’re literally making me out to be an off duty ROTC member from high school. They’re leveraging that, along with the majority of the involved parties lack of abilities to afford lawyers to get this over with quickly and efficiently.

_Keeping my cover intact, somehow._

I scan the rest of the article before it goes more in depth about the football and soccer elements that I don’t care about before slipping my phone back into my pocket and walk into the administration building and start climbing the stairs.

_Well, I guess this means Sabine won’t miss class anymore. Wonder why she isn’t here now then? I know that she didn’t play Sunday._

_Twin Towers Correctional Facility record showed that Sabine was bailed out via wire transfer of $5000 by her father. Her hookup on the other hand, was one of the many “I can’t afford my bail and a lawyer” crowd. In their defense, college is expensive._

_Not everyone is attending on the Council’s dime._

“That’s purple.” I hear Cayle say softly as I walk through the third floor halls toward Kanan’s office.

_Mira must be here._

“—can you say purple?” Cayle asks her. I don’t hear the reply before walking up to the slightly opened door and knocking twice.

Cayle and Mira and the first to turn, while Cayle smiles and Mira makes an ecstatic noise and kicks happily. “Hey Ezra.”

“Hi.”

“How was work?” Cayle turns in his chair, away from his crowded desk.

“Fine.” I shrug. “Twos might have found the break we wanted with the funds embezzlement.”

Kanan’s face scrunches slightly. “What does it look like?”

“Like mostly a sports thing. Players getting paid, coaches getting some of the side, administrators taking their share. And tax misappropriations.” I explain. “I’m having Twos detail everything now, it’ll be ready for the Council to look over by the end of next week.”

“It’s a bad time to be an athlete here. Or an administrator.” Cayle comments as Mira reaches out for me.

I smile and scoop her up. “Hi. How are you?”

Mira grabs onto my shirt with both hands and lays her head on my collarbone while making a happy noise. “Only if you’re breaking the rules.” Kanan comments.

“The Council thinks everyone is breaking the rules.” Cayle replies to Kanan.

Kanan shakes his head. “Hera’s boss thinks that. Apparently it’s a hilariously open secret that there’s laws being broken, rules being disregarded left and right. Ezra’s inquiry is getting us what we need to do something, and will apply the crimes to what we find.”

“That’s usually not how it works.” Cayle adds.

I reply. “This isn’t exactly normal.”

_There’s these…middle-men. Most corrupt institutions have them, but these colleges seem to have them coming out of their ears. Just people that don’t need to be there with their hands in the mud, taking shares that aren’t theirs and should be going to the athletes, who don’t get a dime._

_The whole thing is a pyramid scheme, otherwise I’d feel bad about tearing the whole thing down._

Mira turns away from me to reach out to Cayle and make a specific noise, to which he replies “You want your bitey toy. Here you go.” He hands her some gel keys, which Mira instantly starts chomping on happily with a smile on her face.

“She’s teething a bit.” Kanan explains as Mira chomps away. “It’s making her a little grouch and a little gassy, but I think that’s because she’s taking in too much air.”

Cayle smiles “I’m also talking a little!”

I light up and look to her Dad, who shakes his head. “We don’t think she knows who ba-ba is, just that she knows how to make the noise, so she’s making it.”

“So it could be Mom or Dad?” I ask him.

“Or anything. If you guys want to go grab a smoothie, I’m going to be about another hour here. Take Mira with you, she’ll like the adventure.” Kanan explains, then turns back to me. “Is Chicken okay for dinner?”

I quickly nod. “Sounds great.”

“C’mon Mira, let’s go adventure.” Cayle smiles, grabbing a pair of earmuffs which causes Mira to let out a squeal and let go of the keys to clap, hitting her hands together in a glancing blow.

I snatch the keys out of midair with my sling-riddled arm before laughing. “We made contact on this clap!”

Mira responds by looking up at me, sees me smile and smiles back, then tries clapping and completely whiffs.

_Until then._

Cayle laughs, then starts to lead us back downstairs as I give Mira her teething toy back and she grabs onto me tighter. “Anything exciting happen today?”

“Nah.” I shrug.

“And still no word from Sabine.”

I shake my head. “I think your theory on that is right.”

_Twos data mined her file in the court system in particular and Cayle found out that the lawyer her father hired is one regularly retained by Walgreens, the pharmaceutical company, also her father’s work._

_Cayle thinks that the lawyer told Sabine to not contact me until all this is over. That all she can do by contacting me is incriminate herself more._

“Your twitter numbers, texts, everything’s way down.”

I nod. “Well yeah, that incident was really ugly.”

“You’re telling me. I find you, bleeding and near berserk-ing out before you knock yourself out.”

“To protect you.” I quickly counter.

_I took the threat out. In this case, it’s what’s inside me._

Mira stops gnawing on her toys and curls her fist around my shirt tighter as Cayle replies “I’m not afraid of the berserker. You had him locked. You took a beating, won and kept him down. Everyone’s very impressed.”

“I’m just glad everybody’s efforts are working. That was the first incident in a non-temple environment.”

_For years, they’ve been purposefully provoking him out of me. I would try to keep him back, but almost always failed. That way it served as practice for them to set me down without killing me, and for me to try and get a hold on him._

_He really is a different person._

_‘The Berserker’. Better than his actual name._

Cayle smiles. “You did awesome. You’re healing up great, by the end of the week you’ll be able to use that arm more and everything should get back to whatever the new normal is.”

_Yup._

“How’s the court cases sorting out?”

Cayle glances at me. “The whole thing, or just the girl?”

_The girl._

“Cayle.” I start.

He instantly puts his hands up in apology. “Sorry, sorry—”

“I don’t want your opinions on it. I’m trying to sort it out myself.” I explain.

“Care to enlighten me?”

_Not really._

_I think it comes down to three things: The alcohol, which was the catalyst. Her upbringing, upper middle class, getting whatever she wants because of her soccer skills. And her Mandalorian heritage, making her temper flare hotter and fire burn brighter, turning a disaster into a potential cataclysm._

_As much as I want to cast her out for this, I think it’s kind of important for me to give her one last chance. As a Jedi, it’s my job to be the bigger person. To be better than she is. All her personal insults the threw at me means I’m doing it right. And if she doesn’t like that, then this road will end shortly._

_I am already better than she is, Saturday all but cemented that. But I’m still a recovering Sith, so it counts for nothing in everyone’s eyes._

Cayle takes my silence as a no. “Okay then. Her lawyer is working some magic. Pleading guilty on some of the lesser charges to help clear the system, which are effectively being dropped.”

“Dropped?” I ask hotly.

“The legal system is swamped. Everyone wants this over with as soon as possible.”

“That’s not justice!” I tell him.

Cayle replies. “I know…let me finish.”

_Fine._

“She’s fighting the ‘Assault of a Federal Official’ and ‘Military Member’ charge, claiming ignorance, and the fact that she was under…at the time of everything.”

_Yeah, under him getting piped._

I sigh. “How about the fleeing the scene charge?”

“Claiming that her state influenced the decision and that she was unaware of the situation. They’re trying to plea that down.”

“Like everything else.”

_She and the football players from here are at least. The community college guys are getting buried. This is probably going to follow them around as felonies for the rest of their lives._

_Their entire lives in front of them, and they are losing the right to vote, live within three miles of schools, nurseries, unable to serve on juries, ineligible to vote, ineligible for welfare, disqualification from many jobs, certain licenses such as gun ownership…_

_OH WAIT._

That’s my entire life. Has been for years now.

_The only dude I kind of feel bad for is the one guy who was brought here illegally by his parents when he was just a baby. Guy’s getting sent back to Guatemala, a country he’s never even been to. Call me a jerk, but my pity stops when I look down at my hand and arms or move my shoulder._

“All in all, it’s looking like a lot of community service time and mandatory counseling for your friends. If they’re still your friends, I guess.” Cayle says, opening the door to the food court. “He said there’s a smoothie place in here?”

I nod, pushing everything else out of my mind.

_I’ve got Mira and Cayle here. There’s homework to do, the financial crimes I’m looking into as well as keep up on the world and what’s going on in it. I’ve got more than enough on my mind._

_So let’s focus on that._

“Yeah.” I smile then point to the left. “It’s right here.”


	11. Uneven Ground

_Focus Ezra. Just. Focus._

Throwing one arm in front of the other, I keep driving myself through the water toward the wall in front of me.

_Everything I’ve got in front of me I can beat. I just need to focus._

* * *

“The point at which the defined becomes indefinable Ezra, is—Ezra. EZRA!”

I quickly jump at Dad’s raised voice and look away from my lightsaber. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” I ask him.

Dad scowls. “Were you listening to me?”

“Yes.” I nod, causing him to scowl.

“This is important. You need to know this. You never know when knowledge like this will come in handy.”

“I understand.” I nod in understanding once again.

Angrily, he walks over and snatches my lightsaber off the table and tosses it thru the open doorway. “All you care about is that lightsaber. About fighting and looking cool. Well guess what jackass, that won’t work one day. You need to hear what I have to say and FOCUS. Do you understand me?”

I bow my head. “Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes Dad. I will learn to focus.” Instantly, he slaps the top of my head. “OWW!”

“Oh that didn’t hurt. If I wanted to hurt you I would.” He scowls angrily at me. “And there is no learning to focus. I gave you that ability. Use it. Do it. _Focus._ ”

* * *

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Wall. Kick._

Arriving at the wall, I allow all my muscles to coil up, then fire them all at once in order to turn the other way before a light rumble reaches my ears.

_I’m probably close to needing to go. I know the pool was reserved at 6._

_Now brake._

Using the Force and my will, I stop in place then poke my head just above the surface of the water, allowing my toes to barely touch the bottom of the pool and spot multiple girls in one-piece swimsuits. “Oh damn, my bad. Sorry.”

_Oh shit. It’s soccer._

Liz turns around at the sound of my voice. “Ezra?”

“Yeah, hi. Sorry. Didn’t know it was you guys.” I apologize while swimming to the edge.

“Uh—yeah. How are you? We heard about the fight at the party? Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine.” I smile.

She lightly smiles back before asking “We heard you were hurt.”

“Not too bad. Cut my hand, but eh. It’ll heal.” I shrug, shoulders still under the water. “Heads up, I’m getting out.”

Liz listens, taking a step back. “Thanks for the warning. It’s too—” She says before her jaw just drops.

I sheepishly smile at her, then walk past her and grab my towel. “Didn’t want to get you wet.”

“How did you…what the heck?!” She sputters. “You didn’t use the side.”

_Yeah, I used the Force, not that she’d know and my core and leg strength to just jump out of the pool._

“I didn’t skip leg day. No big deal.” I say sheepishly.

“Liz! Don’t bother—Ezra? What in the he…” I hear Jaicey’s voice before turning and seeing her, clearly with no makeup on and without her hair done gaping at me. “What happened to your back?”

_The scars._

“Fell off my bike at top speed when I was a kid. Wasn’t wearing a shirt. Doesn’t hurt.” I lie brazenly.

_Doesn’t explain the whipping, cuts from blades and small burn on my back, but whatever. She won’t notice._

Jaicey’s face contorts before she takes a look at my abs, waist and legs before gulping slightly. “Didn’t know you worked out.”

“Have to stay in shape somehow.” I say sheepishly, then run the towel through my hair.

“Do you wanna come over to my dorm some time?” Liz asks. “Watch some Netflix? Chill out?”

I laugh to myself, then look back to Liz. “Not this week. Maybe later though.”

“Sure.” Liz smiles widely before I turn back to see Jaicey looking disapprovingly at Liz.

“We’re here to get cardio.”

Liz quickly straightens up. “Right. I’ll go get my stuff from the changing room.” She quickly bolts for the locker room before I can say another word.

“Sorry you got suspended.” I tell her, walking over to where I put my sandals.

“Not your fault.” Jaicey waves me off. “I thought you were actually hurt. JJ called to see how you were doing, and nobody really said anything since we aren’t related to you.”

“I’m fine.” I dismiss her concern. “Hand hurts a bit, but that’s because I grabbed the door when I went through it.”

“How’d you get up after the stairs?”

“I bounced.” I joke, getting her to laugh before I grab my shirt.

_People are staring._

I smile before pulling my shirt on. “I’m fine. Shoulder’s worked out now, we can move forward.”

“We tried calling you.” She says quickly, then scratches her scalp in embarrassment. “Matt and JJ and, uhm, Sabine. Said the number was no longer in service.”

“Is now.” I smile. “Phone got destroyed. Had to get a new one.”

“Oh.” Jaicey bites her lip before I gather up my stuff.

“Good seeing you Jaicey. Didn’t mean to cause a scene.”

“Sabine…didn’t mean everything she said.” Jaicey tells me, instantly causing me to stop.

I hang my head, then smile to myself. “Yeah, she did. I’ve heard it before though, it’s okay.”

“You ha—it’s not okay though.”

“I just have to focus and work my way through it. If she’s with me, okay, If not, okay. It was a “drunk words, sober thoughts” situation. Is she here?” I throw in causally.

Jaicey smirks. “Yeah. Liz is keeping her in there. I assume. If she’s not I’m having her do five laps.”

“Hah.” I can’t hold back my laugh.

“Really though. She shouldn’t have said it. She’s having a hell of a time now though.”

_Good._

“Running from the cops will do that.” I smile.

The words clearly trigger something in Jaicey’s brain because she lights up. “By the way, what’s with this military member business? Everybody got charged with it and the judge is being super tough about it.”

“How would you know? You didn’t get charged.” I counter, causing her to pale slightly.

“JJ and Matt did. Jackass.”

I raise my hand in apology. “It’s a fact. I didn’t call the cops.

“Yeah, and now look what happened.”

_Matt’s backup, a beloved senior whose job he took led a comeback last Saturday and won. He never got to come into the game and the crowd absolutely abused him with chants and vicious signs. The cameras panned to him on the bench clearly trying to look fine but you could tell it was getting to him. Trey got back in the game but got hit weird on like his third play and didn’t return. Football won, soccer lost…_

_Everybody lost._

I smile to myself, then look back up. “I’ll see you around Jaicey. Sorry about causing so much trouble.”

“You didn’t cause all this. You’re the real victim in all this.”

I start to walk away, then stop an glance back at her. “Still. Look at the mess though.”

* * *

_“—the state of California, after the events of Saturday, September 26 th has formally voiced their concern with harboring a “enhanced individual” inside their borders alongside their everyday citizenry.”_

“Hasn’t New York already talked to them about this?” I ask Twos, then shrink the browser and look back to the file.

_Looks like there’s a meeting in a few weeks in Sacramento._

_“Yes, they have. It seems they aren’t convinced. Would you like me to request the files on the meeting between the New York Council and the state government?”_

I nod, then glance around at the lecture hall as it slowly fills up. “Yeah.” I type out to Twos, then reach back and pull my notebook out of my bag.

_“Requested. Also, your Strategies class is coming up. Would you still like me to send you’re the brief from China as soon as it arrives?”_

“Yeah.” I nod again before scooping up a pen and start twirling it in my fingers.

_Nervous energy is nerve-less energy._

And yet here I am, showing slight nerves.

_Weird that soccer would hide Sabine from me. Jaicey sent Liz scurrying right after she realized it was me._

_“I have requested the file on the Council meeting Ezra.”_

I hear footsteps off to my left before “Hey Ezra.”

_Smile. Be sure to smile._

“Hey Sabine.” I smile, then take in her outfit change.

_She’s not wearing sweats. She’s in jeans and a outfit that hangs off her shoulder, revealing part of a tattoo._

Sabine smiles at me as she sits down, then sets her bag aside. “How are you? You look busy.”

“I’m fine. I like your look.” I gently tease her.

_Loosen up. She’s using small talk as a shield._

“Thanks.” She immediately blushes, then ducks down to grab her notebook and clicker.

_Which reminds me._

I grab mine, then glance back at my messages with Twos.

_“_ _Anything else you would like me to do before I unplug for your class?”_

“No.” I respond. “Thank you Twos.” Before locking my tablet and stowing it away as Calhoun walks in and greets the room.

“Morning class…clickers out, this class will not take all that long…”

_Okay._

I shift in my seat then reach out to get a handle on Sabine, getting a healthy amount of nerves and attention on me.

_She’s been staring at me._

“When is the next registration period for Spring classes?”

_November._

The options pop up on the screen, and I select November out of the list of selections then turn off the tiny lighted display before seeing a glimpse of my father’s reflection.

_No._

I shake my head as Calhoun begins talking again before I see Sabine turn to me out of the corner of my eye.

_Yup. November. Focus on the facts. And not the fact that you’re the spitting image of him. I’m better. I’m at least trying to be better, that automatically makes me better._

_He never bothered. He spent most of his adult life hell bent on one thing: Creating beings that can use the unlimited potential of the Force. Not thinking of the terrible burden it could be or how much responsibility he was giving us—_

_Oh wait, he’s asking another stupid question._

“What percentage of female college freshmen report being stalking or physically abused in their college careers?”

_Over 60%._

Choosing the only option above 50, which happens to be 68%, I glance around before seeing Sabine shift in her seat again.

_That was me. Technically, when I gave her my notes if you really want to think about it. I damaged her and didn’t even think about it. Of the consequences. I need to always take a step back in moments like that and consider what I’m doing._

_It’s not fair to her._

Calhoun changes the slide, indicating that the clicker portion of class is over with today before sipping his thermos of coffee and begins his lecture.

_Stepping back would break my focus. Both in the moment and of the larger picture. And I’m hardwired not to do that. Breaking my focus is a cardinal sin. I have to be able to hold all of this inside my head and maintain my focus._

_Elias doesn’t have to deal with this. The pressure. He vanished, literally. He could be literally anywhere in the world, on a beach somewhere with a drink in his hand, playing a video game and I’m here, grappling with the family legacy._

_As it stares me back in the mirror every day._

My hand twinges slightly as in front of me, papers are being passed back.

_Just like the syllabus._

Taking the proffered sheet, I set the remainder by my backpack and glance at the sheet, which looks like a calendar for the remainder of the semester.

_I’m surprised he bothered. Everything the Council and Temple can find, he hates just having to show up three times a week._

Out of nowhere, he grabs his bag and starts toward the door as everyone else is packing up their stuff, causing me to stiffen up a bit. “Where’s he going?” I turn and ask Sabine.

“He dismissed us after revealing this scavenger hunt thing.” She looks at me funny then her expression lightens. “You have a second? Before Spanish?”

I nod. “They cancelled again, so yeah.”

_Guess I should pack up._

I quickly grab my notebook, which is dated but has nothing written down and toss it into my bag an follow it with my pen and clicker. “Sorry I spaced.” I apologize while standing as Sabin e does the same, having waited around a minute for me.

“It’s fine. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sabine stops mid steps on the stairs, turns around and gently, but firmly grabs my arm. “No, really.”

“Yeah?” I reply, unsure of myself. “I’m fine.”

“You were twirling your pen so fast it could have taken flight on its own.”

_Dammit._

“I was listening to Calhoun.”

Sabine’s eyes narrow before they roll in irritation. “You didn’t know when class ended.”

“Don’t you want to talk to me?” I pop off, immediately causing Sabine to back down.

“Uhm, yeah. Sorry. Uhh…yeah.” She sputters, then turns away from me and starts down the final flight of stairs before stumbling and catching herself with the railing.

_That got her attention._

She beats me to the door, allowing her to grab it for me and returning the smile I give her for the gesture. “Is your hand okay?”

“You talked to Jaicey.”

“Yeah.” Sabine nods. “I didn’t know you worked out.”

“I swim sometimes.”

“That’s not what she said.”

I laugh involuntarily, getting Sabine to smile. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well you did say it.”

“Seriously, Ezra. You okay? Because I know you changed your number and you have every reason in the world to be mad and never talk to me again but I—I really am sorry.” Sabine gushes, suddenly sounding very choked up as I pull out my phone and extend it to her.

“It got broken. Your contact info didn’t save. Here.” I extend my phone to her.

Sabine look to my phone, then sniffles. “Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“What do you know?”

_I actually don’t know. I suspect everything._

“Nothing, really.” She ducks her head while rapidly typing into my phone. “I kind of, uhm, blacked out. Kind of. I remember seeing you, I was really happy to see you. I tired hanging out with you but dumb, drunk me got separated eventually, then I met Drew and we really hit it off and next thing I really recall is being…with him at his apartment.”

_Oh she was with him. And she’s lying. She remembers more than just being with him._

“Drew huh? I never got his name.” I say evenly as Sabine moves onto Snapchat, visible over the display.

She pauses, log in screen just having loaded. “You didn’t?”

“No.” I shake my head. “I was running around taking people home so nobody ruined their lives or killed someone. Uber and Lyft refused to pick anybody up. Something about a strike.”

“Oh. Well that’s nice of you.”

“You really have no memory?” I ask firmly.

Sabine’s eyes widen nervously before she shakes her head. “No. What’d I do?”

“I don’t know really. I just saw you guys in the theater room getting acquainted with each other and decided it was time to go. Which is how it all started.”

“I, uhm, actually knew that already.” Sabine says very quietly still typing on my phone. “Jaicey remembered.”

I turn and fire off “Then why ask?”

“Different points of view.” Sabine replies.

“But you already knew what I know. What you said.”

Sabine’s head snaps to me. “No, I don’t know that. Jaicey didn’t say that I said anything, just that I was a super bitch toward you and that’s how you ended up in a huge fight and in the hospital apparently. They thought.” She amends her statement.

“You said a lot.” I laugh once. “And I didn’t go to the hospital. I’m fine. Couple of small cuts, hurt my shoulder, got patched up, slept in my own bed.”

“Okay. I, uhm, my dad’s lawyer said that he can get me a copy of the transcripts. Apparently LAPD got audio from somebody’s phone.”

“Mine.” I smile thinly. “Didn’t really have choice, sorry.”

_Twos gave it to the Council._

“No, no it’s fine. I deserve all of it. I’m just, so, so sorry you had to see me like that, and with another guy and I promise it’ll never happen again Ezra.”

_Wait._

“With another guy?”

Sabine freezes up, then bites her lip. “Yeah. Drew.”

“It was a hookup, why would that matter. It happens.” I shrug. “It happened in high school since like, junior year.” I lie. “It’s college, it happens.”

“You…” Sabine blinks a few times. “Huh?”

I smile at her. “I was surprised, yeah. But look at you. Now I see it. You were pretty before. Now, that you’ve dressed up you’re super beautiful. Drunk yeah, Drew or whatever his name is saw that. And it led us to this point. Nothing we can do about the past. Just focus on the future.”

Sabine tilts her head at me. “You think I’m…beautiful?”

_Shit._

“Today, yeah. You look great. But that’s not my point. If you’re apologizing and don’t know what you said, just for the actions then don’t apologize.” I counter. “It doesn’t mean anything then, and I can tell you want to mean it.”

“I am sorry.” She gulps, looking slightly near tears.

“Then mean it.”

“I do mean it!” She slams her phone back into my chest. “Dammit, I’m trying here Ezra!”

“Ezra?” A third voice chimes in, sounding barely familiar.

We both turn to look at a blonde haired girl who looks dressed up before I realize who it is.

_Aubrey._

“It is you. I thought it was you.” She beams, the moves to hug me. “How are you?”


	12. Decipher

“Ezra?” A third voice chimes in, sounding barely familiar.

_Aubrey._

“It is you. I thought it was you.” She beams, the moves to hug me. “How are you?”

I stare blankly at her, then shove Sabine’s hand out of my chest, sending her phone clattering to the ground. “Aubrey? Hi.”

“You do remember meeee.” She squeals, then tackles me and wraps herself around me. “Been looking all over for you!!”

“All over?” Sabine buts in, brushing off her phone before blowing on it. “He goes here. Who are you?”

“I’m Aubrey, a friend of Ezra’s.”

Sabine simply crosses her arms at Aubrey. “I can tell that? From High School? Seems like a weird reason to take a flight all the way from Georgia.”

Aubrey tenses up, still wrapped around me like a python. “I just missed him, is all. Not weird. Who are you?”

“Sabine, a friend of Ezra’s.”

_Very coy._

Aubrey laughs, then sets her feet down and uncoils from me as I try to ignore how close her torso is to me and take a step back. “Am I interrupting something?”

_Because Sabine’s mad._

“No.”

“Yes.”

We both turn to each other, and Sabine scowls at me.

_She said yes._

“Would we like to try that again?” Aubrey offers up the chance.

“No.” I turn to her. “I can text you later Sabine. How—Why— I texted you the other day, you didn’t have to fly all the way out here.”

Aubrey smiles widely. “It’s not like I’m doing anything.”

“Flights aren’t cheap though.” I play up the lie.

“You’re being modest.” She smiles at me.

_She got really pretty._

I feel myself blush before I glance away from her. “Well, since you’re here do you want to go eat?”

“Sure!” Aubrey beams and tackles me before I spot a betrayed looking Sabine, mouth half open while looking mortally wounded.

“I’ll…leave you two be.” She says awkwardly, scooping up her backpack off the ground. “I’ll text you Ezra.”

“Bye.” I wave awkwardly, not quite knowing what else to do before adding. “Nice seeing you.” Sabine doesn’t reply, leaving me to look over at Aubrey.

“I interrupted something, didn’t I. It kind of looked like you were…fighting.”

I shake my head and smile slightly at her. “No, it’s a misunderstanding. Anyway, how’d you—”

“No no. I can explain, but not here. You wanna go to lunch with me?”

“Uhh. Sure.” I sputter out. “My car’s way off in the distance though.”

_At my apartment. And as good as it is to see her, I’m not thrilled on her getting that close (literally!) to my home._

_I don’t know anything that’s going on. Where she’s been, Who she’s working for, etc._

“That’s okay. I got an Uber on my way. I’ll just call it back…” She pulls out her phone and starts tapping on the screen. “It looks like there’s like a walkway up ahead?”

_Yeah, Sabine and I didn’t get all that far from class._

“Yeah.”

“I’ll call it there.” She says, before I nod and start leading the way.

 _“Twos, turn on your tracker. Keep it in house.”_ I text her subtly before we arrive at the crosswalk as she’s digging in a decent sixed purse for…

_Glasses?_

“You like?” She smiles at me, wearing the black spectacles.

“They’re nice. You don’t need them though.”

_Her vision is perfect. 20/15._

She simply smiles at me. “Gotta blend in, look all smart and stuff. Glasses make everyone look smarter.”

_Oh, it’s a disguise._

“Here it is.” She informs me as a black SUV pulls up and she opens the door and climbs in.

_Oh…kay._

Aubrey rattles off an address to the driver, who nods, smiles and says “There’s candy in the middle dash if you guys want some.”

“Ooh! Thanks.” Aubrey beams again, then opens the dash to reveal a mixed bag of candy with Starburst, little Skittles packs, SweetTarts and tiny AirHeads.

I smile, then add my own “Thanks.” Before noticing that Aubrey is on her phone again, giving me the excuse to check my own phone.

_“Sure. Done. Why?” – Twos_

“Search Temple Database records for ‘Aubrey Simmons’.” I reply.

_Honestly, she hadn’t crossed my mind in a couple of years. She fell completely off the grid, never poked her head up once._

_“Searching. From what I heard, you’re headed to the Olive Garden on Beecher St. which is a mile and a half away.”_

“The only audio component you’re supposed to be listening to is my voice. Not the conversations around me. Disengage.” I order Twos.

 _“Sorry.”_ She replies. _“You said you wanted to be tracked. So I listened in and discovered your final location. One mile away now.”_

“That Sabine?” Aubrey glances over at me.

I nod, then smile. “Yeah.”

“You guys dating? She is really pretty.”

“No, no we’re not dating. She’s…”

_Banging random guys and claiming to not really recall. Which is convenient._

“She’s searching the market her own way.”

_“One mile away.” – Twos_

Aubrey’s eyebrows drop. “What’s that supposed to mean? What are you trying to say but not saying it exactly?”

“She’s sleeping with other guys.” The driver chimes in.

“Shut the hell up.” Aubrey snaps at him, shaking her finger strongly at him. “Drive.”

_Just as authoritative as I remember._

“Pulling in now ma’am.”

Aubrey shakes her head while gathering up her purse as we halt in front of a restaurant. “Meet you inside.” She tells me, then turns to the driver.

_Well, he’s not getting a big tip._

I slide a smile onto my face before letting a family of five walk thru the doors on the left hand side, then grab the door myself and slide inside. “Two, please.” I ask the host.

“In a booth, please. If there’s one open.” Aubrey adds, walking right up beside me and smiling in a friendly manner.

“Right this way.” he says, then leads us weaving thru the restaurant before seating us at a booth that’s right by a window and asking us for drinks. I ask for a tea, Aubrey asks for wine, then hands her ID over before it’s handed back.

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly, keeping my eyes on the table.

Feeling Aubrey’s eyes snap to me, I then hear her laugh. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“Yes, I do.” I frown at her. “Dad said to stay away from you, or he’d do something about you. I didn’t listen, and he kicked you out.”

_She was just 14. I was 13. Around a year before I left._

“That’s not you. That’s your father. I didn’t stay away either.” She smiles gently, then kicks my foot with hers. “Your dad was scared of losing you. To me.”

“That’s dumb, I would have just stayed instead of leaving. He hurt himself.” I admit, then see her smirk.

She twirls her silverware, wrapped in a napkin in between her fingers. “I was going to ask about that. I’ve only heard rumors.”

“I can’t really say unless you tell me who you’re working for.” I lock eyes with her.

“I work for me. I might…take a job here and there to pay my rent, buy a new purse, see the new movie on the holo.” She shrugs. “I don’t really care who it is.”

_She’s a bounty hunter now._

Biting my lip, I drop my head back and glance up at the ceiling. “You deserve better than that.”

“I’ve got too much blood on my hands to be normal. This is the closest I can get. But answering your question, nobody has leverage on me. What happened?”

_I hate this story. She probably won’t like it._

I sigh, then glance down at the table. “I turned them in. Everyone. Switched sides.”

“You look like you’re a hundred years old.” She comments after staying silent for a moment.

“I’m tired of telling this story. I feel like it’s branded on my back.” I frown. “The story’s gotten out, I’m sure. The details don’t matter.”

“You’re a Jedi now.”

“Not if you ask them.” I disagree. “They can’t stand me. They only see me as Ephraim’s son.”

“You are his son. So? That doesn’t mean you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore.”

_Yeah it does. I might be the strongest person on the planet. It comes down to me._

“You always had that weight. I hated that you did, always. Your dad pushed that burden on you by experimenting on you. And it weighs you down. Beaten down all your personality. You can’t be you.”

I counter. “I barely know who I am. I was trained to be a social butterfly, to adapt and change in an instant. Even now, I find myself flicking between people from day to day, class to class.”

“Well then, focus on what you like. What makes you happy?”

_Playing with Mira. Helping Jacen repair his bike or make him a sandwich. Training with his dad or pouring over an intel brief with his mom. Training in the Temple, getting lost in the details and coming out, hours later, better._

“That.” Aubrey cuts me off before I can start talking. “Whoever that is, that’s you. Try to be him. Eventually, it’ll work.”

“Doesn’t exactly work. My backstory to go to school there is based on a lie.”

“Which is…?”

I shake my head at her smile as our drinks arrive. “My parents and I come from Georgia. They work in TV.”

“What can I get you guys to eat?” Our server asks us.

Aubrey seamlessly transitions. “Can we get some salad and breadsticks to share, then I’ll have your Tour of Italy.”

_I didn’t even look at the menu. Oops._

“I’ll have the same.” I smile at the server, who takes my menu.

“We’ll get that right out for you guys, and I’ll grab the salad.”

“Thanks.” Aubrey smiles, then looks right back to me. “TV?”

“Explains them not being around.”

Aubrey sighs, then leans back on her side of the booth and sighs. “I never did get to really say sorry. For your Mom.”

“It’s okay.” I smile, grateful.

“No, it’s not.” She fires right back, popping up off the cushion. “It sucks. It fucking sucks. The wrong parent died. I never understood why she loved your Dad.”

“I don’t either.” I confess. “But they loved each other.”

“Not as much as they loved you.”

I laugh dismissively.

_Dad doesn’t love me. He hates me._

“No, they do. Even your Dad. Who apparently, is in a top secret prison in the Northern Atlantic?”

_What?_

“How’d you know where he was?” I blurt out, then pull out my phone.

_We have to double security._

“Rumors.”

“Do better than ‘rumors’” I order her, sarcastically air quoting ‘rumors’.

“Okay, _my Lord_.” Aubrey rolls her eyes at my, causing me to wince. “Hah, knew that’d get you.”

“Your salad…and breadsticks…” the waiter pops up. “Cheese?”

“Sure.” Aubrey nods, then tells him to stop after a moment, before he asks us to enjoy and flag him down if we have any questions or need anything.

_My Lord…_

“It’s just word around the underworld. We know there’s a super-duper, uber-max prison somewhere out there. It would make sense that he’s there.”

_Who do I even text? Kanan? Master Kenobi? Cayle?_

I sigh, then grab a breadstick. “Knowing puts you in danger.”

“I kick danger’s ass regularly.” She counters. “You look 18 going on 1800, relax.”

“That’s not easy for me.” I remind her.

“I know. Just try. I’ll switch subjects. How’s your brother?”

I immediately groan loudly. “Now why would he make me relax?”

“He might be the ‘Liar, but he’s your brother. And he also loves you.”

“I don’t think he loves anybody but himself.” I counter. “You used our nickname for him.”

“Elias was always the ‘Liar. Getting you in trouble for things he did. Like scattering that poor bunny rabbit across the compound. He’s sadistic.”

“Compulsive. Just what Dad wanted.”

“Do you know where he is?”

I shake my head. “No. The Council didn’t find him when they invaded the Compound.”

“They invaded the Compound?” Aubrey repeats, looking surprised.

I nod. “I gave them everything.”

Aubrey bites her lip. “You know you have a two billion dollar death mark on you, right?”

“Of course.” I smile.

“You don’t seem scared.”

I smile at her. “You know I can get out of any situation without too much trouble.”

“Like that party?” Aubrey asks coyly.

_How’d she—_

“The story didn’t add up. And I’ve been looking for you for years Ezra. Whatever the Jedi did to hide you from everyone, it worked. I barely found you online, before the story went out about all these players suspended from USC and a student injured. From what it sounded like, a normal person would be dead.”

“I’m not normal.” I laugh.

“I know.” She laughs back.

We both fall into silence for a moment. “You’re not here to kill me, are you?”

“No, I’m not that dumb. I can’t win. Nobody can.”

_Elias can. Dad can. Maybe Maul. Probably Maul._

“You really have no idea or suspicion where Elias is?” Aubrey asks.

I drop my eyes again, then grab the salad tongs. “I have suspicions, but nothing else. Nothing to base it on.”

“Your instincts are perfect. Let’s hear it.”

I hesitate for a moment, salad in the tongs.

_I haven’t told anyone this. Not the Council, not Cayle…nobody._

“I think he’s in Asia. He was on a mission when they burned the Compound to the ground. Some thought he died there. Most don’t. I don’t.”

“A mission?”

“I think, a mission.” I rephrase. “Whatever it was, he wasn’t there. Otherwise they would have needed triple the troops they did.”

Aubrey takes a bite of salad, then sips her wine. “Lot of thinking for somebody in college.”

“Classes aren’t hard yet. And I like staying in the loop.”

“Things are brewing in Asia.” Aubrey shifts slightly. “It’s been a slow build. Lots of arms, high paying jobs.”

I ask “Have you been over there?”

“Corporate sabotage.” She confirms. “Never fired a shot. For the Rising Tide.”

_The worldwide hacktivist group that split from WikiLeaks._

“You’re wrong. I can be beaten.” I smile, then show her my hand, slice still visible, but healing.

“How’d you do that?”

“Broke off a knife blade in my hand.” I laugh/

She cringes, then sips her wine. “54,000 psi. That’s a hell of a grip.”

“They activated him. Slightly. I tried keeping him bottled.”

“The berserker.” She reads into it correctly, allowing me to just nod. “So you control him.”

“It’s more 50/50 now.”

“Better than the 100/0 that I’m used to. Used to be you got mad, and people just died.”

_Yeah…_

“I’m trying to be better.” I smile nervously.

Aubrey smiles softly over the table at me, her teeth slipping thru just a little bit. “I can tell. I noticed the moment you started talking.”

_Really?_

As if she heard my own thoughts, she bumps my foot and nods. “I like this Ezra a little more. It’s noticeable.”

* * *

“Breathe for me bubs. Just listen to my voice, keep your eyes closed…and breathe.” I say slowly and firmly to Jacen as we sit in the living room, crisscross apple sauce, hands in our laps.

Mira makes a small noise and bumps her stationary toy, which rattles, getting a small laugh out of her. Beside her, close enough for his tail to bump into her is Ghost watching the three of us.

“Good job bud.” I smile at Jacen, who looks completely relaxed.

“This is kind of hard. There are distractions.” He comments.

Hera laughs in the kitchen before his Dad chimes in. “There are always distractions. You just have to learn to power thru them.”

“But I’m still bad at this. I’ve never moved anything.”

I smile, then turn and look at his Dad.

_He had it, just for a moment. I felt the Force react to his efforts to reach it._

“You’re close. I can feel it. Eyes closed…” I remind him, causing him to squint. “Don’t squint. Relax, and breathe. Breathe. In…” Jacen sucks in a breath. “Out.”

Jacen breathes out, just before Ghost’s ears go straight up in the air.

_He’s got it again._

“Reach out…” I say softly before he physically reaches out.

_That’s okay, it’s natural to associate thought with action. Still got it too._

“I feel something…fuzzy.”

I turn back to his Dad and let out a big smile as both of his parents are looking on, beaming. “Okay. What do you see?”

“Blackness.” Jacen astutely points out, then shrugs and loses his tenuous grip on the Force. Ghost’s hair slightly droops after standing on end for almost thirty seconds before he looks to me, to see if it’s okay.

“It’s okay.” I say to both Ghost and Jacen, then scratch Ghost behind his ears to get him to relax. “Focus for me. You’re close. Keep your eyes closed. Just relax and breathe.”

“You’re doing great bud. Keep going.” His Dad reminds him.

Jacen wordlessly obeys, keeping his entire face relaxed and breathes in, then out before I feel him get a grip on the Force again before Ghost visibly reacts again.

_Interesting. I didn’t know he could feel the Force and be aware of it, even as an energy. Huh._

“Reach out, and tell us what you see.”

Mira swings her feet back and forth, lying on her tummy while watching her brother curiously. “I see…dots of color.”

_He sees us. Hera and Kanan, Ghost, Mira, Zeb and I._

“What do they look like to you?” Kanan asks him, smiling.

“They’re like balls of color. Yellow and blue and purple and pink and green.” Jacen rambles. “They feel kind of familiar. What are they?”

“Keep your focus, and I’ll tell you bud.” I smile. Jacen quickly lets out another breath, keeping his entire body loose.

Ghost keenly eyes me, glancing from me to Jacen to Mira and back to me in a matter of seconds before I scratch his ears again. “It’s us bud. Our Force signatures. Which one feels the closest?”

“Uhh…the small, pinky one.” He says, then stretches out his hands physically. “I feel like I can almost reach out and touch it.”

“That’s Mira buddy. You feel your sister.”

“Hi Force Mira.” Jacen smiles, getting everyone to laugh before Mira kicks her feet and laughs late.

“Breathe and focus bud.”

“Can I focus on Mira?”

“Of course.” I nod, then look to his father for confirmation, who nods. “She’s your sister.”

“I’m supposed to protect her. This is kind of different though. I think.” He rambles again.

I nod, playing along. “It can be. Poke around Mira’s Force Signature. Get used to it. You said it looks pink?”

_I don’t really pay much attention to what the Signatures look like anymore. She feels new and warm to me personally. Master Yoda has told me that Force Signatures can feel different to different people._

“Yeah. It’s not that big, all close together. But it’s nice. Really warm though. Kind of like a fire. I feel something else by her. Is that…Zeb?”

I reach out to keep everyone quiet on a whim. “No, Zeb’s in the kitchen with your Mom helping with the food. That’s Ghost.”

_He’s not really helping right now. Everyone’s watching him._

“Hi Force Ghost.” He smiles before all the hair on Ghost’s body stands straight up and he jumps up.

“Easy boy…it’s okay.” I say as Jacen pulls his arms in to hug himself.

“Breathe and reach Jacen.” His Dad jumps in.

“It’s okay.” I add. “I think Ghost feels you poking around and doesn’t know it’s you. So he doesn’t like it.”

Jacen breathes out, then reaches out again. “It’s okay Ghost. I’m just exploring. You look and feel big and blue. Like a bubble bath.”

“You do like your bubble baths.” I joke, keeping him loose. “Keep poking around.”

Ghost stands up and starts walking all around Jacen, Mira and I, almost like a predator, but obviously in a protective way while sniffing all around us. “It’s okay Ghost.” Jacen follows Ghost around, eyes closed but hand out.

_He’s got Ghost alright._

Ghost nudges Jacen’s hand, then licks his knuckles, getting him to laugh. “I feel you buddy. You can sit down.” Right away, Ghost goes back to his spot by Mira and sits down.

_Huh._

“Keep telling us what you feel, what you see.” I say, then look behind me to see Hera and Kanan looking slightly bemused by Ghost listening so easily to Jacen.

_He usually does listen. But that felt…different._

“I think Mira’s happy. She’s brighter than she was just before now.” Jacen says as Mira keeps watching him intently, eyes wide.

Then silently Mira and her toy start slowly lifting a few inches off the ground.

_WHOA._

I immediately grab Ghost’s collar to prevent him from going crazy as I hear Hera quietly gasp. “I’m poking her, but she feels so…light.”

“She’s small man. That’s why you have to protect her until she’s big and strong like you.”

“I will.” Jacen says as Mira and her toy are about eight inches off the ground. Mira silently, curiously turns her head in confusion, then does a full 360 and spots us.

“Hey baby.” I beam at Mira, who smiles.

“What?” Jacen asks.

“She rolled over and smiled.” I tell him without thinking.

Jacen’s eyes pop open. “She did?” before getting a glimpse of him levitating his sister before she starts to drop like a stone, I snatch her up out of the air by her armpits, and Ghost leaps up to protect her. “Oh.”

_Yeah, oh._

Mira reacts a moment late, eyes bugging out before her arms and legs flail in a panic before realizing that I’ve got her, she scrunches her face and lets out a wail. “WaaaaaAAAHHHHH!!!”

“It’s okay…” I pull her close and coo in her ear as Jacen looks at me, looking very guilty and terribly sad.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it…” He says, looking like he’s about to cry.

Kanan quickly hustles over and puts his hand on Jacen’s shoulder. “No, you did great. You acted naturally. It was the surprise of everything that got her. Not you. You didn’t scare her.”

“WAAAAHAHAHHHH!!!” Mira bawls, clinging to me before Jacen blinks back tears.

_He doesn’t like making Mira cry._

“It’s okay.” I reassure Mira, then smile at Jacen. “She actually liked it. She turned completely around and smiled at all of us before you opened your eyes.”

Jacen doesn’t answer, then swallows the lump in his throat. “Good job Turbo. That was a great first try.” Zeb approaches and smiles at him in an effort to cheer him up.

_He did GREAT._

“Amazing first try.” I add with a smile, causing Mira to perk up before wriggling around and finding her brother. Right away, she kicks and squirms and reaches out for Jacen.

_Oh. That’s new. I’ve never seen her seek him out to be held._

_They’re always close by, and he’s helped her play with her toys before, but I’ve never seen him hold his sister._

“You want Jacen?” I ask Mira, who kicks even harder and makes an angry noise.

“It’s okay Ezra.” Kanan tells me as Jacen walk up and reaches out and grabs Mira from me lovingly.

_Huh._

“Hey.” Jacen smiles. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Mira responds to him with blabbering, but what looks like targeted, intended kicks of her legs and swings of her arms.

“She’s talking to you Turbo.” Zeb smiles widely, looking slightly choked up.

Jacen smiles even wider as Ghost moves to keep his head even with them. “Did it feel funny? Nice? I hope you smiled.”

“She did.” I nod, then laugh, getting everyone else to laugh before Mira…talks.

“Babababababba.” All in a string, but clearly to her, words.

Jacen’s eyes drop and he tilts his head to the side. “Sure?” Mira responds by swinging her arms back and forth a couple of times before stopping and staring at Jacen. “Walk?”

As soon as Jacen starts towards the kitchen, Mira smiles and tries clapping, succeeding once or twice.

“Really good job Jacen.” I smile at him, getting he and Mira to turn and look up at me.

“You think I did okay?”

“You lifted your sister, and her toy. That’s great.” Kanan bends down and pulls him into a hug.

_He’s a natural._


	13. Secret Code

_public class Stopwatch_

_{_

_private long startTime;_

_private long stopTime;_

“Knock Knock.”

_I was on a roll too. Damn._

Rolling away from my chair, I walk over to the front door, probe out far enough to feel one person standing at the door, then open it to Sabine, in her normal soccer related outfit before she smiles at me. “Hi. Can I come in?”

“Sure, yeah. Thought you were my RA or something, making me go to a social event.” I wave her inside before shutting the door behind me.

_Crap, the mess._

As quickly as I can, I leap around her and start picking up the general chaos that my apartment’s living room is in. “Sorry…I had to babysit today.”

_Kanan and Hera reported to their superiors at the same time today, and they couldn’t find anybody to watch them. So I did, happily._

_Best reason to skip out on work ever. Renee loved it, basically kicked me out by force._

“Aww.” Sabine smiles softly as I start folding the blanket Jacen used while watching cartoons before she spots Mira’s bear on the floor. “AWWWWW!!!”

I glance over and see her pick it up, then give me a toothy smile. “Yeah. I bought that for her today. She liked it, but we forgot to let her take it home with her.”

_She’ll be on campus tomorrow, as Hera has more meetings, so I’ll bring her bear to her tomorrow. Probably will watch her a little bit then too._

“I think it’s cute. She liked it?”

I nod. “Yeah. She’s not at the age that she falls asleep holding anything. But _Ghost_ usually kind of does that anyway.”

“ _Ghost_? I’ve heard you say that before.” Sabine comments, then visibly starts racking her brains.

“Their dog. He came too, mostly because he keeps the kids calm. They love him.”

Sabine tilts her head. “Here? Must be kind of a small dog.”

“No, no.” I can’t help but laugh. “He’s a husky. He’s no joke. Bark is menacing but he’s friendly once he realizes you’re okay.”

“A husky? With two little kids, in this heat? What kind of husky? They’re so gorgeous…” Sabine gushes while pulling out her phone.

“Tamaskan.” I tell her, then move to set the blanket in the closet in my room. “Looks just like the pictures, his eyes pierce your soul.”

_They really do. I’m really glad I met him as a puppy when he always assumed I was a friend. I’ve seen and dealt with attack dogs before, and I wouldn’t love squaring off with Ghost if Jacen and/or Mira were in danger._

_That would be miserable. 135 pounds of protective anger and bite strength._

“Oh my…do they have puppies?”

“No. They took care of that.” I joke lightly.

Sabine seems to understand. “These dogs are big…is he like that?”

I nod. “Can put his paws over my shoulders if he wanted to, and 135 pounds.”

“Jesus…” Sabine shakes her head. “Make sure he likes me if I ever meet him. And he’s good around Mira?”

“Yeah.” I nod, scooping up a cup full of Cheerios that Jacen had snacked on. “Couple of weeks ago with that big storm that came thru here, I heard that he heard the lighting and thunder then raced up to her room to protect her. Problem was, Mira slept thru all of it.”

Sabine lets out a big laugh, kicking up her feet as she sits in my recliner. “Aww. Dogs usually can’t stand thunder. Ours don’t at all.”

“ _Ghost_ doesn’t either.”

“I like the name, since he’s a husky. Ghost.” Sabine smiles widely.

_She said she had dogs. That’s an easy transition._

“You said you had dogs?” I ask her.

“Yeah, two.” Sabine smiles. “A black lab named Oakley and one that we don’t know what she is named Sarabi.” (A/N: These are my dogs names. The lab’s staring at me as I write this, eating a sandwich, hoping for a bite. Dogs = the best)

“Oakley and Sarabi.” I smile. “Nice names. Sarabi, Simba’s mom from Lion King?”

Sabine nods. “Yup.”

_Nice._

I set the cup down in the living room and flick on the water. “Anyway, enough on my craziness. What’s up?”

“Came over to say hi. Figure out what we wanted to do about this scavenger hunt.” Sabine replies, floating back to me. “Have to do more laundry later, but, eh.”

“Laundry?”

Sabine randomly and unexpectedly freezes up. “Oh. I, uhm, forgot to tell you. Another punishment for the party and my arrest. I kind of have to be team bitch now. Laundry, vacuuming the locker room, putting people’s stuff away, all that.”

“Do you have any help? There’s like 30 players.” I ask her, grabbing the scrubber brush.

“No.” Sabine answers, sounding tired. “Well, usually somebody stays back to help our managers out. But Coach told them they don’t have to stay with me.”

“That sucks. And isn’t fair.” I roll my eyes, then get a better look at Sabine.

“Doesn’t matter. I deserved it. I weakened the team’s depth, even though Eliza was a pain.” She looks at the floor. From what Coach told me, I’ll sit the rest of the year, do all the dirty work for the rest of the semester, stay in shape then I’ll be allowed to come back, practice with everyone in the spring and fight for my job back.”

_She’ll get it._

Sabine silently laughs. “You know I’ll get it back.”

“That’s what I was just thinking.” I smile at Sabine, getting a dimple to appear on her face.

_She really is cute._

We stare at each other, her softly smiling at me before I realize what I’m doing, and focus on the dishes. “I’m confident in you. Just sounds like a grind.”

“And the smell. Guys smell, but girls…yuck.” Sabine shudders. “I cannot wait for finals to be over.”

_But then she won’t be with me anymore. No. I don’t want that to happen._

“Yeah, that sounds like that would suck.” I laugh in an effort to misdirect he—

The door suddenly opens before the Force twitches strongly, causing me to whip around, holding my brush as a weapon.

“Ezra!! Get your dumbass—oh! Hi. Sorry.” Cayle stops and smiles at Sabine and I, still frozen in place. “You must be Sabine.”

Sabine stares at him for a moment before turning back to me, then turning back to him. “Hi. Are you another friend from high school?”

“Kind of, yeah. From back home. Cayle, nice to meet you.” Cayle smiles, walking forward and extends his hand as Ahsoka appears behind him in the door, then moves to slide out of the way.

_Why’s she here? Why are they both here?_

Sabine takes a step forward, then scowls at him. “Oh. I see it now. You’re FBI. That’s how you thought I was sleeping with Ezra, with your texts.”

“What—” I sputter out as Cayle’s face pales, then he looks to me.

“I don’t care. Shut up.” Sabine bites his head off.

“Well I know you’re not with him now.” Cayle coolly replies. “Pleasure to meet you Miss Wren.”

_Ouch._

Ahsoka steps forward and backs Cayle up. “Miss Wren. Nice to see you again.”

“Agent Sinara.” Sabine respectfully nods. “Am I being questioned again?”

“No, no.” Ahsoka shakes her head. “Just wanted to speak with Ezra. I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask you to leave. We’re sorry.”

Sabine immediately nods quickly, then starts toward the door. “Yeah, no I get it. It’s fine, I have stuff to do anyway. Bye Ezra, I’ll text you.” She says in a rush, then darts out the door, leaving just Ahsoka, Cayle and I.

I wait a moment for her to get out of earshot, then Ahsoka shuts the door. “Really?” I snap at Cayle the moment the door snaps shut. “That was the first nice conversation we’ve had and you just had to come and ruin it.”

“How does she know you thought we thought she was sleeping with him?” Ahsoka asks Cayle.

“I have no idea. Did she get your phone or something?” Cayle turns to me.

“No, I’ve only given her my phone twi—”

_Oh, no. On Fall Break at JJ’s house. My phone fell and she glanced at my texts._

“No, Fall Break. Her friend was talking about Dad and Vader in a third party way, yelled, I jumped, causing my phone to fall down on the floor. She picked it up and glanced at the screen.” I explain.

Cayle just looks at me for a moment. “Well damn. And I was hoping she’d maybe like me.” He sighs then turns to Ahsoka. “You’re right, she’s got some fire.”

“She’s got that spice. I think that’s what he likes about her.” Ahsoka smirks.

I derail their trains of thought. “No, that’s not it.”

“Then why’s she here?” Cayle asks me, turning the tables.

“She had a free moment. Our class together, the professor has decided he doesn’t want to teach us and we now are basically doing a scavenger hunt the rest of the semester. We were just about to hash the details out but we got distracted.”

Cayle nods, then slips behind me and picks up the cup Jacen was using. “How were the kids?”

“Sleepy.” I smile. “They napped for most of the time they were here.”

“Change any diapers?” Ahsoka smiles at me.

I laugh, getting Cayle to smile as well. “One. Threw it in the outside garbage so it won’t stink up the place. Before I forget, why are you here? Why come in so hot?”

“Because you’re stupid! Dumbass.” Cayle’s tone flips on a dime.

“What’d I do now? I’ve been good! Haven’t skipped a class. I was sitting here doing my damn homework like a good boy before everyone decided to distract me!” I counter hotly. “You’re going to blow my cover.”

“No, that’s why I was Agent Sinara. Homework on the laptop?” Ahsoka points at my desk, before I nod and she walks over and sits down. “Twos, she can access it.”

“Okay Ezra.” Twos replies, voice echoing thru my phone and laptop speakers.

“We bet on her recognizing Ahsoka from when she and Master Skywalker came to talk to her.” Cayle gets back on track.

“Yeah, that’s what got this whole thing started. Or have you not heard the audio.” I fire back again at him.

“I have.”

I stride right past him. “If the Council hadn’t sent them, there might be a chance this all wouldn’t have happened. You know she’s suspended and is having to do all her team’s dirty work? That’s not what I wanted!”

“That idiot that shoved you was determined to start shit and you know it.” Cayle frowns at me.

“The Council should have trusted me.” I fire back.

“We were trying to protect her.” Ahsoka chimes in.

I turn to her angrily. “Yeah, and what now? If I do decide I do want to do something about her, guess what? I can’t! Because she thinks I have the FBI on my back!”

“So you do want to get with her.” Cayle smirks at me knowingly.

“NO!” I roar. “That’s not what I said! And besides, you know the rules I have to play by.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t hook up with her.” Cayle points out.

“Sabine’s better than a hookup.” I shake my head. “She’s a really cool, great girl. She made a mistake, we’re working past it.”

“We’re.” He points out my grammar.

“Take my grammar and shove it up your ass.” I jab his chest, getting Ahsoka to laugh.

“Got you there Cayle.”

Cayle frowns in his Master’s direction. “Then why was she here? It seemed a little romantic how you were standing and the atmosphere.”

“No it wasn’t, it’s not like that.”

“Twos!” Cayle calls out. “Did Sabine touch anything? Did you get Oxytocin levels?”

Twos replies “Oxytocin levels were rising at the time you and Master Tano entered the apartment.”

“Hah!” Cayle says triumphantly. “I know you want to give her that work.”

“Shut up.” I reply again. “I can’t have a girl who is a friend?”

“Not one that you’re making excuses to be friends with. And she knows your apartment, and just randomly came over to say hi before her Oxytocin levels were rising!”

“Oxytocin levels are an unproven science. And you’re no chemistry genius.” I fire back.

“I know enough to know about the love hormone. She likes you, and you like her. Admit it.”

“We’re friends. Why are you here, genius?” I hotly ask Cayle.

_I wish Sabine was back._

“Actually, another girl.” Master Tano comments, turning away from my laptop. “Quality work so far, it should get you full marks.”

“Oh yeah! Right!” Cayle smiles.

I ignore Cayle and look to his Master. “Thanks. Who?”

“Aubrey.”

_Oh damn._

“You didn’t report it to the Council, genius.” Cayle throws my jab back at me.

_He’s right._

“I forgot and didn’t think anything of it.” I reply.

Cayle gestures widely. “It got thrown at Kanan and Hera blindly today!”

“We investigated your tracker request thru your AI. Followed the location, accessed the nearest video cameras and saw the situation.” Ahsoka explains.

“Later on, we followed you all the way back to you leaving your class.” Cayle follows up.

“So you see that I didn’t anything of it really. It was lunch.” I smile.

Cayle smirks right back. “Sabine didn’t seem very happy.”

“Cayle.” Ahsoka scolds him.

I look from Master, to Apprentice. “The greeting was odd. I wasn’t expecting her.”

“We noticed that, but you still went with her? Why?” Master Tano asks, sounding genuine.

“To figure out why she came. She vanished after my father kicked her out. I think her parents are still looking for her.”

_It was one of the more inflammatory things he did. The whole compound wasn’t happy that he kicked her out, but held her parents there forcibly._

“You’re so demanding about getting the Council to trust you, then this happens Ezra.” Cayle says, grabbing a glass. “And now you’ve given them evidence that you’re colluding with known members of the Sith Order, at least formerly.”

_He said that weird._

“You say that like you know what she’s been up to. She didn’t really give me an answer.”

“You tell us.” Cayle replies to me.

I roll my eyes, pull open the fridge with the Force and levitate the iced water for him. “I know you accessed the cameras. You know every word I said.”

“No, actually we don’t. You commanded Twos to stop recording you, and Olive Garden’s cameras are all video, no audio.” Cayle points out.

_Purely for criminal purposes only, nothing for the government._

“I didn’t do it maliciously. I had nothing to hide.” I explain. “I was genuinely curious.”

“We know.” Ahsoka eases my fears. “Your AI overstretched its bounds and ‘A’ will be taking a full diagnostic look at its freelancing tendencies.”

“I assure you that is not necessary.” Twos replies to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighs and pulls out her phone. “Compliance will be rewarded Twos.”

“Initiating full system shutdown and upload to Jedi Temple Headquarters.” Twos says flatly.

“Whoa. Did you just take away my AI?” I ask her.

_Not cool! I haven’t done anything wrong!_

“Activated a built in safety feature. You’ll get it back in a day or two. It’s not a punishment Ezra, promise.” Ahsoka smiles at me.

“She has been doing that, going a step past what I’ve been wanting.” I nod.

“And we’ll fix that.” Ahsoka nods back at me.

Cayle shakes his head while pouring himself another glass of water. “Anyway, the NSA is _persuading_ Olive Garden to up its security package.”

“Great, I’ll have to find a new spot that has a good Chicken Parm.” I roll my eyes and turn away from him.

“You didn’t have the Chicken Parm. You had the Tour of Italy.” Cayle responds, causing me to whip around. “Looked a little overcooked.”

I stare at him for a moment then bite my lip. “You sounded like you know what she’s been doing. She told me she doesn’t work much, just when she wants something.”

“Implying that she’s already hit her big job.” Master Tano deciphers.

“yes.” I nod. “But no more. What have you got, Nostradamus?”

Cayle smirks. “Black Sun. The Blackwater derivative.”

“Private mercenaries. Authoritarians greatest armies.” I groan. “I probably should have guessed that.”

“Not if she gave you little to work off of.” Cayle defends me, then sips his water.

I pinch my nose, then look to my counter. “She did get me thinking about something else. Might as well tell you so people can start digging into it.”

_Yeah._

The kitchen is silent for a moment before Cayle asks. “Okay? What is it?”

“She mentioned Asia. On its own. Said it’s a slow buildup over there. She was doing some cyber work over there but she noticed enough. It makes me think of Elias.”

“Elias?” Ahsoka asks before I look up and nod.

“All of Asia. Russia, Indonesia, China. Everything stretching west to Iran and Iraq. 60% of the world’s population is over there. You want to disappear?” I start.

“That’s where you’d go…” Cayle finishes.

I nod. “I have no proof. The lightbulb just went off in my head. And I feel kind of stupid. I know the Council will want more, but that’s all I’ve got. I was thinking of looking into it fully at Christmas, when I actually have time.”

“Do you want to take point? Or let the global community get some basics? Facial recognition, etc.” Ahsoka asks me.

_She can’t do that. I have no say._

“Doesn’t matter. I have no say. He’s the most wanted man in the world in the Council’s eyes.”

_He is Lord Tyranus._

Ahsoka shakes her head. “No Ezra, I’m asking you. The Council will likely want your eye on it regardless but…you’ve done everything we’ve ever asked of you. I think you’d be given this.”

“Well yeah.” I laugh, then look to Cayle who is holding his glass. “Of course I want it. He’s my problem.”

“He’s not your problem. But he is your brother.” Cayle corrects me.

“I’ll ask.” Ahsoka smiles at me.

“Thank you, Master. And if you can get your unruly student with me on this, I’d appreciate it.” I joke, getting them both to laugh before Cayle shoves me.

“Jerk.”

“Do you have a lot more homework?” Ahsoka changes topics slightly.

“Yeah.” I confirm. “Not for tomorrow, but I do have a lot.”

Cayle’s expression falls slightly, getting Asoka’s attention. “Okay. We’ll let you work.”

“Thanks.” I smile in thanks before Ahsoka starts to the door. Cayle takes one look at me, smiles then comes over and gives me a hug before joining his Master.


	14. Notch

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

“—now the best peer consensus journal on the topic of data breach prevention is ‘Data Today’…” Professor Logan continues on as the text from the slide changes to the words he’s going to say next.

_He doesn’t deviate much, but when he does it tends to be important. Those moments tend to pop up on the clicker questions. And unlike Calhoun, he sprinkles them in while he’s lecturing._

I smile to myself, then swipe open the notification, opening Sabine’s text.

_“Hey, Whatcha doooooin?”_

I quickly fire back “Lots of o’s there. In Comp Sci. What’s up.” Under the sliding desk part before sliding my phone back into my jeans.

_The desk part isn’t enough to be a desk and an armrest. It’s so dumb. Just take out three or four chairs, expand the desk parts and they can really be used. Instead I have to hold my arm in a really awkward spot in anticipation of taking notes._

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

_“Oh. Sorry. Text me later when you get out? I’ve got an off day and want to do something I want to do for once.”_

I set my phone on my thigh for a moment and listen to Logan lecture for a minute or two more.

_He’s even more by the PowerPoint than normal today._

“Nah.” I reply to Sabine impulsively. “He’s reading from the PowerPoint I printed off. I’m free. You sure you want to hang out with me?”

Instantly, the grey dots appear on her side of the conversation.

_Huh._

_“We never did finish talking yesterday. I got kicked out.”_

_Oh yeah._

“I can explain that.” I quickly answer her.

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

_“What Hall are you in?”_

Replying “Lothal.” I quietly gather up my notes and slip them into my bag while facing forward to give Logan the idea that I’m still paying attention. “We’re about to get out.”

_And he hates it when people pack up early. He wants our attention the entirety of his class._

_“Okay!”_

When I glance up at the PowerPoint, it shuts off, signaling that he’s done for the day as people have clearly been waiting for him to get done and instantly start toward the door. I slide into the crowd and out into the main hallway, take a few steps then stop abruptly.

_How is she already here?? She can’t have been close._

“Sabine.” I say with a laugh, causing her to glance up from her phone then smile and stand up.

“Hi.” She smiles. “Surprise!”

“How’d you get here so fast?” I laugh before giving her a quick hug and taking in her outfit, a blue shirt over some stretched jeans and tennis shoes.

Sabine quirks an eye brow at me. “I was close by.”

“You asked me where I was at like a minute ago.” I reply, getting another smirk from her.

“Hey!” Somebody yells, causing both of us to turn in that direction. “Cubs suck!!”

_Cubs suck? Like the Chicago…oh._

“Hey! Guess what?” Sabine replies, her shirt actually blue with the red ‘C’ of the Cubs logo on it. The guy frowns as Sabine gives him the finger, then spins to take the other exit.

_Okay…_

“What was that about?” I quietly ask as Sabine grabs the first of two doors that lead outside.

“We’re playing the damn Dodgers this weekend. I wore this shirt just ‘cause, and Dodgers fans are assholes.”

_Isn’t the rep that Cubs fans are the worst?_

Sabine must see my skepticism and shoves me lightly. “Don’t say a word. Nope. Nothing. How’d it go with Mira today?”

“Oh.” I say blankly. “Okay. She didn’t seem enthused with her bear, so her Dad and I decided I’d keep it at my house so she has a toy there when she comes over.”

“Aww.” Sabine frowns as I grab the second door. “So what’d she do that told you guys she didn’t want it? Push it away?”

“Play with her toes.” I smile, causing Sabine to glance back at me. “I tried getting her attention. She loved seeing me. Hugged me, let me hold her but the bear? Nah, my toes are more fun.”

Sabine laughed and shook her head. “She sounds goofy.”

“She’s starting to be like that. She was petting Ghost the other day, but actually was like hitting him with her hand because that’s what she thought we all did.”

“She’s learning.” Sabine counters. “She was imitating everyone. Finest form of flattery.”

_True._

“Where are we going?”

“There’s an item on that scavenger hunt checklist that’s right nearby. One of those weird twisted metal objects they call art?” Sabine shrugs at me. “We’re supposed to take a picture with it. Figured we’d knock that out along with a few others nearby. Then maybe get some food together?

“Sure.” I smile, causing Sabine to turn and look very pleased with my answer. “Sounds fun.”

“Cool. By the way, how’d last night go with Agent Sinara? How do you know her? How does Cayle know her?”

I bite my lip and arch my eyes at her. “You weren’t nice. And why didn’t you say anything to me about what you saw on my phone?”

“Awkward topic. I try to avoid those, I’m weird enough as it is.”

“We’re all weird, Cayle thought he pissed you off.”

“He thought you were sleeping with me, especially after that neighborhood fiasco.” Sabine frowns.

“Now he doesn’t.”

“Clearly.” Sabine frowns. “How’s your girl?”

“Aubrey? She’s fine.” I say firmly, then notice the tension between us.

_It seems to be what we’re best at. I don’t back down and Sabine loves being an immovable object._

“Sorry she barged in on us. We were talking things out.”

Sabine nods strongly once. “Yeah. I was just about at the part last night that I was saying sorry. I was wrong for what I said. I shouldn’t have said it.”

_Okay._

“You weren’t you. I’m not mad.” I turn and smile at her. “You had some points. I’ve heard them before.”

_Now let's see if the carrot works where the stick didn’t._

“Well still, I shouldn’t haven’t—wait, what? Heard what I said before?” Sabine stops, mid train of thought and looks back to me.

I nod once as we arrive at our normal crosswalk, but headed the opposite way. “It’s all kind of connected. Mind if I explain?” Sabine gives me a confused look, then gestures for me to talk.

“My parents, the whole scene, whole life I grew up in. Very southern, East Coast. Class is real, the whole WASP thing matters. Important people know each other. My parents…”

“TV. Right?” Sabine jumps in, looking anxious.

_She wants to prove that she listens to me. Since it’s another flashpoint between us._

“Right.” I smile. “They know people. Those people know people in the police department, who know people at the state level. They both live in New York mostly. I was raised by my Mom’s family and nannies mostly. Mom and Dad did the whole single scene, worked the inner circles to advance their careers. Met people like the Deputy Director of the FBI…and all the agents under him.” I stop, then look back to Sabine to see that she’s understanding where I’m going with this.

“So I’ve had people all over me my entire life. When I was 16, right after getting my license, I got pulled over for going 8, 9 over. Not much, but enough. Highway Patrol. Ran my license and insurance, asked me about my parents. Got off with a warning. But boy did I hear it when I got home.”

“You’ve never been able to breathe.” Sabine says quietly.

I clap my hands once, getting Sabine to smile. “Exactly. I told Matt this, and I bet he told you—”

“You didn’t party.”

“I’m terribly socially.” I confess. “It’s foreign to me. Private school, I mean, look at Trey. Cool dude, here’s the problem. There were like five black people at my whole damn school. I don’t know how to act around him. I’m not trying to be weird or think he’s bad or anything, I just don’t know. I don’t even know who I am.”

Sabine and I keep walking while she’s silent for a moment. “That doesn’t sound very fun.”

“Aubrey came from that same school of thought. Hence the weirdness.” I smile sheepishly.

“You know what…everything makes a lot more sense now.” Sabine says quietly. “It’s like I get a different version of you every single time I see you. You’re like a Ditto. Transform into whatever fits you best.”

_Ditto?_

“A what?”

“Ditto. The Pokémon?”

“I didn’t play Pokémon.”

Instantly Sabine’s eyes bulge. “WHAT?!? Oh my GOD Ezra…What did you do for fun? No video games, no Pokémon, what’d you do, read books and work on homework?”

“Kind of.” I smile. “Strict house. This is the first chance I’m getting to find out who I naturally am.”

“You know the discipline. Doing the right thing every time. Feeling things out.”

I nod, encouraging her. “Trying to branch out with parties, making new types of friends…I didn’t quite get why you latched onto me, but I’m not complaining.”

“I didn’t latch. You’re cool. When I walked into Calhoun’s class I looked around, didn’t see anybody cool, drifted to the back, saw you and it just kind of clicked. Like ‘hey, he looks cool. Let’s sit with him.’ That’s it.”

“Still don’t get it.”

Sabine reaches out and grabs my hand. “it doesn’t have to make sense. Not everything has to fit inside some grand master plan Ezra. It sounds like your parents tried raising a robot from afar. Don’ follow a path that was set out for you. Find your own.”

“That’s…I’ve never thought about it like that before. This was always a step. I’d graduate high school, come to college. Major in something STEM or computers, get a good job, and boom.”

“If you like that stuff, awesome. But maybe next semester, take all liberal arts classes. I think I’m going to have to take a dance class. Take that class with me.” She squeezes my hand insistently.

“Dance class?” I blurt out.

“You have to have a phys ed. Part of the Core. Even though I’m the opposite of your major idea.”

Tilting my head, I ask “I know the Core. What are you looking at majoring in?”

“Art.” She smiles at me.

_Huh—What—HUH?!?_

_That makes no sense at all…_

“Huh?” I sputter after a moment of Sabine smiling at me, which only causes her to smile wider.

“Yeah. Art. I draw. And paint, I really like it. I’ll show you some of my stuff sometime.” She says softly.

I can’t help but just stare at Sabine, my Sabine, _who apparently IS AN ARTIST_ before saying “What do you draw? What is there to draw?”

“Everything. You can draw anything. Like I can draw the dumb look on your face.”

“I’ve just never understood art.” I confess.

Sabine shrugs. “Sounds about right. I don’t mean that bad, but you’ve been installed as Ezra-Bot. Art is creative, free flowing, inspirational. I start with a general idea then just let the work go wherever it takes me. I’ve wanted to draw something happy, and end up drawing something sad before. A lot of times. I just let it happen. That’s art.”

_Sounds a lot like Makashi. I try to be creative with a lightsaber in my hand, following basic guidelines but improvising during my sparring sessions with Master Dooku._

“It’s gonna take me a minute.” I smile. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. At least you’re not like ‘PSSH, art’s lame man. What are you going to do with it??’ Like most people. I just like it. That’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s never a bad thing to do things you like to do.”

Sabine turns and smiles widely. “There’s the actual Ezra.”

“I’m telling you, I don’t know who he really is.” I laugh, trying to throw her off the true honesty of that statement.

“You’ll find out, and I’ll find out.” She smiles again. “We’re here by the way. Just have to take a picture with a time stamp on it. I was thinking of just using Snapchat and swiping left so that it does the work for me.”

“Nice.” I smile, pulling out my phone.

_I miss Twos. She’s currently being combed over by A._

I take my picture after Sabine takes hers, and before she moves to take another one. “You don’t do this kind of art, do you?” I ask, gesturing to the twisted, partially graffiti marked metal…thing.

“No, I only work on canvas. I’ve never really sculpted or done anything physical. Just painted. Juuuust…painted.” Sabine explains, taking another picture from a new angle.

“Have you considered photography?”

“I have!” She lights up, then frowns at her phone. “That’ll have to do. I want to take a class at some point. Question.”

I blink at her. “You’re bouncing around.”

“I’m excited. Matt and Jaicey are having people over. You want to grab some food and hang with them? Test out social, new, fun Ezra?”

_I guess?_

“Sure. But I won’t drink.”

“I’m getting you hammered.” She responds.

“No, you’re not.” I bite back at her.

“So?” She frowns at me. “I can take care of you. You need to learn your limits.”

_Limits are dangerous._

Sabine silently rolls her eyes at me. “Did you drive or walk? To class. My car is at my dorm and that’s across the planet from here.”

“I drove. I was lazy today.”

“YAY!” She cheers. “Lazy! Are you hungry for anything? I am, but I’ll let you choose.”

“No, you choose.”

Sabine slaps my arm. “No, I’m being nice.”

“No, I’m being nice, you choose.”

“YOU CHOOSE!” Sabine jokingly yells, then playfully shoves me, getting the attention of a group of students walking near the closest building.

_Oops._

“Too loud.” Sabine cringes

“Maybe.”

“Choose.”

I frown at her. “I don’t have a preference. You do. What is it?”

“Matt recommended a burger joint I’ve seen all over. I’ll call him when we’re close to see what we should get.”

_Okay._

We walk side by side in silence for a moment before I turn to Sabine. “That was heavy.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” She smiles at me.

“Yeah.” I nod back at her. “Let’s not do that again.”

_I’m supposed to be avoiding stressful situation and anxiety, not causing it._

“I’m sure it’ll happen again, but we can work it out. We’ve worked it out a few times before. And I’ve only known you for what, a couple of months?’

I nod in agreement. “Speaking of months, aren’t your parents supposed to be coming down soon?”

“Two weeks. My whole family really. Mom, Dad, sister. Everyone. I’m looking forward to it. The last month has…sucked.” Sabine says, the smile sliding right off her face as we stop to wait to cross the street to my apartment.

“Yeah.” I sigh.

“It’s not your fault.” Sabine quickly chastises me.

I turn to her. “I thought we said no serious stuff.”

The walk signal goes off and Sabine glances at it, then start across the street. “Yeah.”

“How are your other classes?” I change subjects.

“Boring. Homework’s a lot better now that I have more time. Nothing excites me. Everything just feels like a grind.”

“Like your being ground down to nothing.”

“From the stress.” Sabine nods. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

_I think that’s the point. It’s our first semester._

“You’ll get a better handle on it.” I reassure her, pulling out my car keys and unlocking the door. Sabine follows, hopping into the passenger’s seat.

“You can sync your phone to the Wi-Fi…just let me know where we’re going.”

“In & Out.” She says as I start the engine.

I blankly turn to her as my car purrs to life. “One more time?”

“I’ll get directions. Head toward soccer.” She dismisses me then starts typing on her phone.

“Alrighty…” I nod to comply.

_Orders orders orders…_

I slide into the appropriate lane before Sabine starts quickly playing some sort of fast paced hip hop and bouncing around in her seat, singing and dancing.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

“Our intelligence suggests five main targets. Everyone else is expected to resist. Use of Force to encourage compliance is proffered, My Lord.”

I nod, then flip my sunglasses down, even though it’s night. Immediately, Infrared pops up, revealing a heavier presence than believed. “There’s more here.”

“The Board has given you the ability and freedom to improvise. The primary point is the mission, with a slight emphasis on secrecy.”

_Lights and power._

“Copy.” I say, then flip on over to the architectural plans that were filed with the Canadian government.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

“—turn here, then it should be up here on the right Ezra.”

I nod, signaling my turn before executing it and spotting the large red sign. “Okay, now what?”

“Now…I call Matt.”” Sabine doesn’t look to me, instead at her phone as a dial tone floats to me thru the speakerphone. “Hey.”

“Hi. You coming?” Matt’s voice replies quickly.

Sabine nods to dead air. “Bringing Ezra with me.”

“Sounds good. Hi Ezra, if you can hear me.”

“Hello. Sabine said you had a food recommendation?” I ask him before Sabine shoves my head.

_Too linear._

“Huh?”

“In & Out.” Sabine fills in the gap.

“Oh! Yeah! Here’s what you get. A double double, animal style. Fries and a shake. Well, I’d get the shake. You get whatever.” Matt says as I pull into the drive thru, behind two other cars.

“What comes on it?” I ask.

“The normal, lettuce, tomato, pickle, onion, cheese if you want it and their house sauce. You have to have that.”

“Mustard?” Sabine asks.

“Uhh…” He sputters. I don’t know, honestly. You can ask, I always just get two of ‘em.” Before I hear JJ behind him.

“Are you getting food?”

“Yeah.” Matt replies.

“Can I get a double with lettuce instead of bread? They usually call it protein style.” JJ asks nicely. “And Sabine knows what Jaicey wants.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not ordering some veggie burger garbage.” Sabine fires at him.

“It’s not a veggie burger, it’s just no bread, with lettuce!”

I roll my eyes. “That’s weak.”

“I’ll pay you back Sabine.”

Sabine sighs. “Fine…we’ll be there soon.”

The call clicks off and Sabine rolls her eyes at me. “Locals are such health freaks. Wouldn’t know indulging if it him ‘em in the face.”

“I’ll let you order for me, but if you order quinoa on mine you’re walking.”

Sabine’s face contorts in shock before she lets out a bunch of derisive giggles. “Okay…no quinoa. What do you want to drink?”

“Whatever’s fine.”

The car in front of us pulls away, we pull up, and I let Sabine take over.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_They must be grilling._

My suspicions are confirmed by the sizzling of something as it’s turned over and amicable chatter before I hear something get pulled open and the clinking of glass bottles.

_This would be a good way to obscure my entrance…latent explosive. Toss that onto the grill and…_

I pull the stick of c3 out, peer out over the fence before I naturally see the arch of the throw that would be useful, then execute it.

_One…two…_

A massive explosion rings out, sending debris everywhere, parts of the grill flying into the alleyway I’m in and flinging fire everywhere before screams start ringing out.

_Go time._

I tap the side of my glasses twice, bringing down the armor guard for my face and breath out, instantly hearing the mechanical noise that indicates that it’s working before moving to the gate as it opens and two large men run in fear.

“NOPE!” I snap, grabbing both by the throat and slamming them into the house before dropping them, spinning on a dime and pulling out a pistol.

“Holy…” A guy in a large t-shirt says, kneeling beside a friend of his before starting to rise before falling to a bullet in the chest. His friend’s eyes widen in fear as I grab the meat thermometer and stick him in the neck.

_You’re done._

“Hey!” I hear someone yell before I turn around and let out a breath.

"Gushh…Shhhh…"

“Oh god!!” Someone yells as I see one guy in front of me with others running toward us. “Tell everyone upstairs it’s—GAH!!”

Pinching my fingers, I feel his pulse blink once, then twice before I throw him at his friends in the direction of the door, knocking all of them down before the one I threw hits the doorframe hard, head smacking directly onto the concrete and begins to bleed profusely.

_Fool._

Silently, I breathe out and march toward the house as people scream and run away from me, into the house.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

“You’re going to be full if you drink all of your drink Ezra. I’m glad you like their lemonade.” Sabine chastises me. “Should have got you a large drink instead of just the large fry.”

I blink twice and try to ignore the nearly inaudible sizzle of our food. “Sorry.” I say, then set my drink down in my cupholder.

“Question.”

_Distraction._

“Answer.” I play along then smile at Sabine as my chest remains tightened.

“Why do you keep your hair so short?”

_Oh. Uhh…quick, have to think of something._

“It’s summer.” I shrug. “It’s hot.”

“But your hair is a buzzcut. You could grow it out a little, style it and have it still be short-ish. You look like a Jarhead.”

“Like a Marine?”

Sabine shrugs. “I guess, it’s not that short, it’s not high and tight obviously…” Sabine gestures as the road as we pull into the right neighborhood. “I just think you could do something with it.”

“I haven’t really grown out my hair before.” I lie.

“You’d look really good. A little spike, little fluff, some gel. I’ll be dragging my teammates off you. They can’t have you. You’re mine.”

I laugh and shake my head. “I don’t think they’d think that.”

“You haven’t heard the conversations they’ve had in the locker room. Especially after the saw you at the pool. Which, apparently…”

“It was the water.” I cut her off as I park on the street. “It was generous to me.”

“Well, guys get to objectify me all the time, so next time I work out you’re swimming so I can see what the fuss is about.”

_I don’t objectify Sabine. She’s pretty, but I don’t ogle at her._

_I could…but I don’t._

“I don’t objectify you. I like your personality over your looks.”

“And you’ve said I’m beautiful.” Sabine suddenly smiles. “So you’ve noticed. I’ve got you in the palm of my hand.”

I sigh, grab two of the four bags of food along with my drink, which is mostly empty before following Sabine up to JJ’s house.

“You go first, thru the gate. They’re supposed to be in the back. I want a look at this.” Sabine says, smiling at me.

“Whatever.”

Instantly, Sabine laughs. “What do you leg press? Do you leg press?”

“400. And yes, I leg press.”

“FOUR—.” Sabine exclaims as I open the gate, causing Jaicey to peer around a fire pit at me. “He just said he leg presses four hundred pounds.”

“I know he box jumps. He leaped out of that pool. Makes sense.” Jaicey says, then smiles. “Hey Ezra.”

Trey and Matt look over. “I heard box jumps. Oh, hey. Food’s here.”

“I didn’t know…” Sabine quickly sputters.

_We didn’t order for him._

“No, it’s cool.” Trey cuts her off while gripping my shoulder reassuringly. “I just got here. I’ll order a pizza. You guys eat.”

“Come play bags. Ezra, Sabine, come play bags.” JJ calls us over.

Matt waves me toward one side of a wooden box with a hole in it with no bottom surrounded by beanbags. “Bags?” I ask. “This is cornhole.”

_I played it when I was a kid. I was really good._

“Same thing, Georgia boy. You call it cornhole, we call it bags.” Matt shakes his head as Sabine is handing out food.

“Thank you Sabine.” Jaicey smiles, then hugs Sabine.

“You’re welcome. It’s cornhole, Ezra’s right.” Sabine smiles, then extends my burger and fries to me as well as a plate.

I smile in Sabine’s direction. “Thanks.”

“How can you call it cornhole? You’re from Chicago.” Trey asks Sabine.

“Because that’s the name.” Sabine counters, then grabs a few fries and smirks at me.

_Hah. Very funny._

I roll my eyes in her direction as JJ walks over and drops the beanbags at Sabine and I’s feet. “Winner stays on, loser has to drink.”

“Hah!” Sabine yells triumphantly and smiles at me. “Told you, you have to have fun.”

“I never said I didn’t want to have fun.” I answer her defensively.

“We’ll loosen you up.” Jaicey smiles at me.

_Uh oh. I know that I’m not going to like this._


	15. Belt

“Don’t get your hopes up. I suck.” Sabine says sheepishly, holding a beanbag in her hand and chomping down on a fry at the exact same time.

_I think I can openly admit to being good at this for once._

“It’s okay, I’m really good at cornhole.” I decide to reveal on a whim. “Played it a ton growing up at like baseball games and stuff.”

“Really?” Jaicey asks curiously as Sabine starts patting down her pockets then turns to me.

“Can I borrow your keys? I think I left my phone in your car.”

I laugh to myself, then pull my keys out and extend them to her. “Have fun.”

“I will!” She replies, marching off toward the gate.

Matt and Trey exchange looks before JJ uncorks a sly smile. “You two seem right as rain.”

“We’re fine.” I shrug. “I hope you like losing.”

“Don’t deflect.” Jaicey smiles at me. “She’s bouncing around.”

“Is she?”

Jaicey quickly nods. “She’s been quiet, almost silent since that party. Apologized to the team, has been doing what she needs to, and other than that, nobody’s really seen her.”

_And she’s with me._

“Bet that wasn’t fun.” Matt turns to Jaicey.

Jaicey nods. “It was bad. Some people told her she should pack it up, go back home.”

“Open format?” Trey looks surprised.

“Who said that?” I ask Jaicey quietly.

_So I can know who to cross off the trustworthy list._

“I’m not saying. That’s our business.”

The Force jangles a warning to me before I hear the gate open and impulsively toss a beanbag at the wooden board, allowing it to slide up and drop into the cutout in the center near the top. “Hey Ezra?”

“Yeah?” I reply, then turn around.

“Nice shot Ezra.” Trey compliments me as I smile at Sabine as she closes the gate then turns back to me.

She smiles, then turns my lightsaber over in her hand before looking to me. “Did something break off your car?”

_Oh._

“What is that?” Jaicey asks.

“No.” I quickly shake my head and take it from Sabine, who extended it to me. “It’s a tire removal tool. If you break down on the side of the road. Then bend in the handle helps you get leverage. Even clips to your belt. See?” I explain, then clip my lightsaber to my belt.

“Huh.” Is all Sabine says, then picks her food back up and sips her drink.

Matt calls out my name, then tosses the beanbag back to me. “Let’s go.”

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Screams ring out around the house, spilling into the street as I take the stairs entering the house before the Force screams a warning to me, just as I cross into the house as a defender has come at me with a large knife.

_Fool._

I duck to my left, and his momentum carries him right into my body before his knife gets stuck in the screen door. He begins to yell something, but I cut it off by kneeling him roughly in the sternum, causing him to double over even more before knocking him to the ground.

_I’ll deal with you when I get back._

Without a moment’s hesitation, I focus on the man’s fibula, release a breath before I hear the delicious crack of it shattering under pressure, causing the man to scream in agonizing pain.

_That’ll flush out some friends…_

Right on cue, I get another warning, and I whip around, grab part of the island in the kitchen that contains the oven and throw it deeper into the house before I hear it make contact with at least one person before landing heavily. The man whose leg I broke squirms feebly, trying to get away as I look around.

_Those plans said that the circuit breaker would be around here…oh stop screaming and whimpering._

I briefly pause my search to turn to the man. “You sound like a puppy. Be quiet.”

“Nunca ganarás Tu maldad será tu fin.” The man spits out at me, sounding bitterly angry.

“So my evil will be my end, leading that I’ll never win huh?” I ask then man, whose eyes widen in terror. “Sí, hablo español.”

The man begins making even more noise before reaching for a pan and suddenly swinging it at me, catching my in the funny bone.

_Oh? You’ll die for that._

Livid, I spin back and deck the man full on in the face, feeling his orbital cave under my fist before smiling. “So there it is.”

_That’s a weird spot to put the circuit breaker._

I cease my assault, flip open the circuit breaker then yank then entire thing out of the wall with the Force causing sparks to fly everywhere and for the house to suddenly go dark, making an ominous sound as well. “I’ll be back for you. I know you know that.”

The man eyes me, terrified with both hands over part of his face before I stand and march deeper into the house to no resistance, probably due to the four people I caught with the oven.

_Father will be pleased with the efficiency._

I take the stairs two at a time as the sounds of women and children squealing and crying in terror drift to me before I spot two men carrying pistols on top of the stairs. Before they can move to fire, I yank both out of their hands and they both raise their hands in the universal sign of surrender.

“Okay. Lead the way.” I wave them on, and they keep their hands over their heads before marching right into an office, crowded with women and children who all squeal and yell in fright when I walk in.

"Gushh…Shhhh…"

I stare a small boy in the eyes as he stares right at me, too terrified to do anything else. “Where is Sifo-Dyas?”

Multiple people speak rapid Spanish over each other, preventing me from understanding outside of a clear desire for me not to hurt anyone else. “I know he’s here.”

“I am right here.” A man coolly answers behind me, and I turn to see a man dressed in simple brown clothes with a poorly receding hairline and pencil thin facial hair. “You must be the new Sith we have gotten wind of.”

“Where are the others?”

Sifo-Dyas looks bemused then gestures downstairs. “You killed them with the oven, I’m afraid.”

_Dammit! He wanted them alive._

“You’ll have to do then.” I spit out. “Surrender, and I won’t kill anyone else.”

“But you will hurt them.” Sifo-Dyas sees thru my statement.

Angrily, I pull the smallest boy into my left hand and catch him by the throat. “No games.”

“I’ll surrender. Take off your mask though, young Sith. You don’t need it. We can talk this out, man to man.”

“The mask stays.” I spit out at him. “Your lightsaber.”

Sifo-Dyas surrenders his lightsaber to me, and I clip it on my belt before signaling for my extraction. “Good.” I say, then set the boy gently down on his feet. Immediately he kicks me in the shins, his tiny foot sliding underneath my armor before he starts whacking me with both his fists on the leg.

_OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!_

The room briefly goes silent as I pull the air out of the room and focus my attention on the boy’s windpipe, lifting him up at the same time, causing him to kick desperately before all the women scream like banshees.

“My Lord…let him go.” Sifo-Dyas asks me.

I silently turn to him. “Why?”

“He is only a boy.”

“He hurt me.” I counter.

Sifo-Dyas smirks. “His small feet may slip under your armor, but he cannot hurt you.”

The boy’s mother lets out another yelp of terror as the boy continues kicking like mad in an attempt to free himself and I count the room.

_Seven._

“Fine.” I say as my HUD flashes that the extraction team will be out back momentarily. Dropping the boy, he scrambles back to his mother blindly before she dives and pulls him into her arms. “Down the stairs, let’s go. No funny business.”

Sifo-Dyas signals his compliance with open palms, then starts downstairs and into the remnants of the kitchen. “Oh dear.” He says, spotting my friend by the door.

“Don’t worry, he’s coming too.” I smile, then pull him up by Force before he catches himself on the counter to steady himself.

_Ooh._

One side of his face is revealed to be completely slack as he looks to me, then spits at me, landing a glob on my mask.

"Gushh…Shhhh…"

"Fine then. Your hands.” I spit out, then focus my thoughts upstairs and close both of my fists.

_Zero._

I don’t hear anything else from upstairs for a brief moment before shoving both of my new friends out the front door where a helicopter is landing where the grill used to be. Screams follow me out the door, and Sifo-Dyas turns to me.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” I lie. “I believe they’ve just realized we’re leaving.”

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Matt turns to JJ, who laughs as Jaicey walks back to Sabine and I, extending cans of something to each of us.

“This is good, try it you two.” She smiles at Sabine and I. “Whole case is for you. I have the lime flavor if you want some of that over there.”

Sabine takes the cardboard case of “Strawberitas” as I spot the amount of liquid inside. “8 ounces?”

“It’s more than enough.” Jaicey responds.

“I’m not playing another game until Ezra chugs two of them!” JJ points at me. “Maybe then he’ll miss.”

“Fine.” I roll my eyes.

_Eighteen ounces of anything won’t mess me up._

Sabine hands me two tiny cans, and I take them before she takes one for herself. “Cheers.” She smiles, then opens mine for me.

“Very funny.” I frown at her, then down the entire tiny can before waiting until Sabine starts drinking to check my phone.

_T – New iMessage (2)_

I smile to myself as Sabine yells something at Matt and JJ and open up the messages.

_“Hi Ezra, I’m back.”_

_“I was able to devote my computing resources to the USC finance investigation while Alexandre worked on my OS. I believe we have our answers.”_

“You go first.” I tell Sabine, then start replying to Twos.

“Okay, what do we think we have?”

_On the very edge of the board._

“There’s a joke in there somewhere.” I tease Sabine, who instantly giggles and covers her mouth.

“Drink, you jerk.”

I roll my eyes, down the other drink then watch as JJ holes out his first throw. I counter by landing my first throw in front, before it drops down, giving us the lead, causing Sabine to cheer. “All-Time partner!”

“We’ll find a way.” Matt answers slyly, then flings his beanbag up onto the board before it too drops down, tipping the balance back in their favor.

_Damn._

“Six to Four.” Jaicey calls out as we start gathering the others bags, then exchange and move back to our spots.

_I don’t think I’ll need a Tac Team tonight. I’m fine._

My phone buzzes as a beanbag lands heavily on the board, then falls onto my feet, causing JJ to yell angrily and spin around.

_“It’s completely systemic. Football, Basketball, Men’s and Women’s Soccer, Basketball, Gymnastics, Golf, many members of the athletic department and even the school’s president.”_

_Whoa. So it’s worse than anybody could have thought._

I let out a sigh, then halfheartedly fling my beanbag up before it gets stuck on the very edge, causing everyone to go nuts.

_I missed._

“HE MISSED!!!! FINALLY!!!” Matt celebrated as Trey takes a picture.

“No more drinking for you.” Sabine teases me.

“Jaicey!!” JJ asks her. “More drinks!”

Jaicey starts to the house. “Agreed!”

“Sorry.” I turn and smile at Sabine, who leans into me. “It’s okay. We’ll still win.”

* * *

_(Five Hours Later)_

“Okay, we’re home. C’mon…” I unlock my door easily, then start easing Sabine inside.

She wobbles slightly, then smiles at me. “Do you have more clothes for me that I can borrow?”

_I bought more._

“Of course.” I say, happier than I intended.

“Why so happy?” Sabine frowns suddenly.

I stop than shrug. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh. You’re drunk.”

I shake my head. “No, I’m not. Just buzzed. I think.” I reply, recalling a conversation from a year or two back about a pair of Padawans getting in some serious legal hot water.

“Disagree. I like being able to latch onto you all the time though. You’re warm. Warmer than Bzzzghhz.”

_Huh?_

I lead her into my room and sit her down. “Try again.”

“NO.” She says loudly. “I shouldn’t…he... No.”

“Your friend from the party?” I ask her, pulling out the new sweats and turn to hand them to her. “I told you I’m not mad about that anymore. You…had a good night. Wasn’t your fault.”

“No. But still…he doesn’t matter. My problem. Don’t be so weird about me begin with somebody else. Ezra, number one. Everyone else, number zero.”

“Zero technically comes before one.” I hand her a shirt and smile.

Sabine suddenly shoves me out of my crouch by the dresser and onto the floor. “Bye! I’m changing now. Stay close though.”

“Okay.” I nod, then leave the room, heading toward the living room.

_I’ll sleep in here. I have some homework to do but it can wait until tomorrow. My head’s throbbing a bit and I’ll just end up frustrated and sleep deprived._

“EZRA!!!”

I sigh, hall closet open and blanket in hand. “On my way!” I reply, then toss the blanket onto the recliner and start back to my room.

“Water?” I assume, then smile at Sabine, who is already under the covers.

Instead, she pats the spot next to her. “C’mere.”

“Why?” I blankly ask.

“Just do it.”

_Fine…_

“Don’t fine me. Lie down.” Sabine says.

“I said that out loud?” I ask her.

“Drunk. Cuddle.” Sabine says, pulling me basically onto her before curling into my side and smiling.

_Uhh…_

I subtly shift, then clear my throat. “Sabine.”

“Shut up.”

_Okay. Well, this is weird._

I shift again, and Sabine shifts, her back pressing more into me before she pulls me closer. “You’re still warm.”

“Well I’d hope so. Otherwise that’s not good.” I joke, getting Sabine to giggle.

“Turn off the light. Then come right back here.”

“Sab—”

“Right. Back…” She turns and frowns at me, staring until I walk over and flick off the lights. “Here.”

I let out a breath, force myself to focus then amble back to my bed and lie down as requested. “Okay.”

“Now shhhh.”

_Okay._

I quietly obey drunken Sabine, who slowly but gently grabs my hand first, then shoulder before curling back up to me.

_I’ll stay here until she falls asleep._

The time seems to start passing agonizingly slow, Sabine curled right up next to me. I try to ignore her breath and heartbeat slowing down at an even rate.

_I think she’s…_

“No.” She blurts out the moment I start to move my feet to leave.

“But—”

Sabine rolls back over and covers my whole mouth with her hand. “SHH. Just…shhhh. Don’t make it weird. Yeah, I’m kinda drunk. But I know it. And you shouldn’t have to go sleep on the uncomfortable couch just because I’m here. Just…don’t tell anybody. Okay?”

“The couch is comfortable. I don’t mind.” I reassure her.

I barely see her blink before she gently lays her hand on my chest. “I don’t care. Stay.”

“Okay.” I sigh before seeing her smile before she rolls back over.

“If you tell Cayle I’ll kick you in the face with a soccer ball.”

_HEY!_

“I…wouldn’t…” I sputter out, causing Sabine to laugh.

“Good. Now shhhh. Go to sleep.”

_She’s…in a mood._

_Which is why she mentioned that guy._ _I probably shouldn’t even think about it. Not my business._

I let out a quiet breath and instead shift slightly before Sabine slides the comforter over slyly and I feel her feet basically on mine. “Shh.”

_Bossy._

_She’s lucky I’m going along with this. I just don’t want to upset her._

_But if the guy is a threat to her, I should look into it. She did sound sort of scared, and it might explain her erratic—_

_STOP. STOP EZRA. Give Sabine her privacy._

I shake my head, then probe out to find Sabine’s Force Signature very placid and relaxed.

_I think I can get up._

Very slowly, I—

“No. No no no. if I have to crawl on top of you and make you sleep in your own bed, I’m going to do it.” Sabine snaps at me, then swats my chest.

“Oww.” I say.

_That hurt. She got a lot on that one._

Sabine silently rolls over and lays her head defiantly on my chest. “Stay. Sleep. You always look tired. Please? For me.”

_I do not look tired._

I roll my eyes and don’t respond, which she takes for obedience before she curls up even closer.

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

_Heartbeat._

Sabine lets out a quiet breath, then I feel her smile. “Yes. Shhh…Go to sleep.”

_No. I’ll just stay here until you fall asleep and use the Force to make sure you don’t feel me—_

My eyes pop open, and I wince to myself.

_How stupid am I? Like, really?_

I let out a breath and pretend to stretch out in an effort to fool Sabine.

_Those drinks Sabine gave me along with the two beers I nursed must have affected me more than I thought if I’m just now thinking of using THE FORCE to get out of this._

_Christ Ezra, you damn moron._

I listen to Sabine’s heartbeat for a moment or two more, then slyly raise my hand near Sabine’s head. “Shh…” I distract her while focusing on her consciousness.

_Go to sleep._

“Go…to sleep.” I whisper, feeling Sabine instantly start relaxing more and more before her head droops fully onto my chest, mouth open slightly before she lets out a breath.

_I think I got her._

I wait for a moment, straining to hear her heartbeat, reassuring me before she lets out another warm breath onto my shirt.

_Gotcha._

Without hesitation, I grab her whole body with the Force to keep it still, slide out from underneath her position, curled to me then move my pillow as gently and tenderly as I can, lower her head onto my pillow.

_I win._

As quietly as possible, I creep out of my room, sliding the door shut behind me and hitting the lights before turning back to my apartment.

_Now I can go to bed._


	16. California Dreaming

_“The Governor’s office is incensed.”_

_“Never heard them so upset in their lives” “_

_Might not even bother talking.”_

I force myself to blink and glance out at the traffic of Sacramento, California approaching the multiple miles long and wide complex of buildings that make up the state government.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

“Ezra.” Sabine says firmly, grabbing onto my arm. “Really?”

I nod. “Yeah. They don’t sound happy. And I doubt I’ll be in the mood to socialize afterward anyway. Plus, it’s your family.”

“But they want to meet you!” Sabine hotly counters. “I’ve already told them a lot about you. They like you.”

“But I’m the guy that got you in so much trouble.” I counter Sabine’s point.

Sabine blows right past that. “I know. They kind of understand. They’ll really understand. C’mon. Please?”

“No.” I shake my head. “I can’t afford a bad first impression with your folks Sabine.”

“Do you really think they’ll be that mad though? You defended yourself? If the state’s deputy AG or whatever is so mad, I think you would have been arrested or something with me.”

“But I had the FBI on my side Sabine. The state wasn’t in control. And I’ve heard they’re mad at me.”

Sabine looks at me for a moment, sighs then swats both of her legs. “You really don’t want to meet my family.”

“I don’t think it’s the right time.” I try to explain to Sabine.

“I…” She starts, then walks in a circle. “Okay. Fine. I won’t force you to come.”

“I’m really sorry Sabine.” I apologize.

She suddenly gives me an angry, dirty look. “Yeah, but…you know what…I’m going to go.” She stops herself, starting to look like she worked herself up. “Yeah, I’m going. Monday maybe?”

“If you want to come over or we could do something. You don’t have to go.” I smile at Sabine.

“Yeah, Monday. Goodnight Ezra.” Sabine says, sounding very frustrated before opening my door, slipping thru it and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_Breathe. Use the Force and breathe._

I let out all my requisite emotions out into the Force, which readily accepts them as I also try to calm myself with a breath.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Cayle suddenly says, sounding confident.

I turn to him in the driver’s seat. “Are we sure about that?”

“Absolutely.” Cayle nods.

“You read Mundi’s reports. After getting their major challenge to Palpatine out of the courts, once they started focusing on me, they blew all their gaskets.”

_They didn’t even want to meet. They wanted to come down to wherever I was and arrest me. They were open to talking after they arrested me, but that severely reduces what the Council can do._

“He got them calmed down. We’re meeting them.” Cayle smiles. “Relax. If you go in their looking like a wreck, it’s just going to make you look worse. You’ve behaved perfectly. Your grades are spectacular. You’ve done all your community service, and then some. There’s nothing else you could have done. It’ll be fine.”

_But what if it’s not?_

I try to let out another breath before Cayle swears under his breath. “Undercover my ass.”. Poking my head up, I see heightened security everywhere. Police cars lining a majority of both sides of the street, barricades, a roadblock and officers on horses carrying large batons.

_Told you._

_Okay. Let’s just focus on keeping calm. Close your eyes and breathe. Just…breathe. The basics._

_Dad would laugh if he were here. First, at all the precautions they’re taking and secondly how I’m literally going back to the first thing he taught me._

“They’re really putting all this at risk with all this. I don’t think people will buy it.”

“Shh. Breathe. You focus on being calm. I’ll deal with everything else.” Cayle orders me.

It popped up on Twitter yesterday that the State of California was meeting with the ‘reclusive’ Jedi Order over something. Nobody would comment publicly which basically led people to believe that they’re talking about my father and I.

_The first break in the case that’s captured the eyes of the world for years now._

I pull my water bottle to me and sip it before hearing Cayle roll the window down and start talking to someone. Purposefully, I keep my eyes close and try to focus on an exact point of my eyelids in an effort to block out their conversation from my mind.

_I think Cayle might be right about looking guilty._

The car comes to a gentle stop, and Cayle kills the engine before I open my eyes and take in the cars parked all around us. Silently, we both get out of my car and start down a sidewalk toward a crisp white government building with a green titled roof in the center of it.

I take a peek down the street and see the larger view of this entire portion of the capitol and see that it’s completely shut down.

_I’m sort of surprised there isn’t any media around._

Cayle opens the door and I see a glimpse of men lining both walls while in full combat gear with assault rifles across their chests. The one on my right closest to the door turns to glance at us before raising his weapon. “Freeze.”

Obediently, I raise my hands before the room turns at the exchange and the remaining men rush over, voices rising to become a indecipherable cacophony that leaves my face presses up against the wall, my pockets being brutally searched. My phone and wallet are harassed out of my pocket as I feel cold, stainless steel cuffs get wrenched around both my knees and ankles.

“He surrendered. His hands were up.” A familiar voice says, rushing over. “Remove those handcuffs.”

_How is she—No way._

I’m turned around roughly by my biceps, leaving my hands to get rubbed raw before the soldier holding my left side scowls. “Sorry ma’am. I have orders. Excuse us.”

“No. Not ma’am.” Senator Padmé Amidala says, fire in her eyes. “I’m a Senator.”

“Take it up with my superior officer.”

“Happily.” She fired back, leaving Cayle in her wake before he chases after her.

“Cayle!” I call out. “Did you—”

“Silence.” The soldier on the right barks out before yanking me backward, rubbing on my arm again.

_Okay, okay…_

I’m guided all the way thru the atrium, past police officers, a SWAT team and a governmental lobby before I spot Cayle and Senator Amidala speaking to Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, Sifo-Dyas and Yoda. Standing beside them is a calm Kanan and annoyed looking Hera. “In here.”

“Alright…” I nod before we push forward into a large office with an ornamental wooden desk in the middle filled with two men in suits talking, a woman talking to a man, some others in dress clothes that clearly are staffers along with more guards.

I’m released by the guard on the right as the remainder follow me with their weapons, clicking ominously to indicate they’re ready to fire before all the conversations cease and Padmé rushes past me. “Governor, this is already too much—”

“Senator, I’m sure you have more important opinions in this meeting. Please hold them until I finish with your introductions.” The Governor says calmly. “I’m, as we all know Governor Green. With me here representing the State is our Lieutenant Governor Whitt, Attorney General Ansight, LA County Sherriff Thorne and Sacramento Police Chief Paital.” Governor Green informs everyone.

“It is my honor, to be hosting the Jedi Order delegation today, highlighted by the famous Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, as well as Grandmaster Yoda. In addition to those guests, we are joined by _Mand’alor_ , Mr. Boba Fett as well as his personal guard.”

I glance over to the men who I thought were lobbyists and indeed see that they are wearing very subtle Mandalorian armor. “For having us, thank you, Governor.” Yoda replies to the Governor. “Lower your weapons, your men may.”

“Like hell they will.” The Attorney General snaps. “This is a volatile situation with an uncontrollable weapon. He needs to be inhibited.”

“No, I’m—” I say quickly before I’m tackled by multiple men and feel the electric buzz before I hear it, crackling menacingly. “That’s not…Oh geez.”

_I’m no threat…it’s just a freaking meeting!!_

My stomach immediately shrivels up as the inhibitors effects start to take hold and my thoughts begin to fog up.

“Excuse me, that’s not necessary.” Master Kenobi steps forward. “He walked in, perfectly on time and has been treated like an enemy combatant since the moment you saw him.”

“He’s not armed.” Cayle adds. “I want a receipt for his wallet and phone. All cash and cards accounted for.”

_Oh damn, we didn’t count before we came in. Now I can’t do anything if they take $5 or $50._

“I—” I start but get no farther before somebody cranks up the inhibitor, my knees vanish beneath me and I fall heavily to the ground, head bouncing off the carpet heavily before trying to take a breath and have it shorted out by the inhibitor, left only with a gasp of air.

“Put him in a chair.” A man in uniform but no helmet says coolly.

Master Skywalker steps forward. “No, he can stand. Turn down the inhibitor Colonel.”

“We didn’t touch the inhibitor.” The Colonel replies.

“We’ve performed every test on him. It has to exceed 50 joules for his knees to fail.” Cayle says angrily. “Don’t lie.”

“I can feel it.” Master Skywalker scowls at the Colonel.

“You have no authority here.”

Hera steps forward finally as a metal chair is procured and I’m tossed onto it and more cuffs are slapped on me, almost at the elbow. “I’m sorry, if I’m not mistaken it is the Jedi who dictate the state Ezra’s given. The State’s word is secondary.”

“Not when we are not notified of his arrival into the state and underlying violence issues.” AG Ansight answers.

“You were notified. Once we decided that Ezra could attend school at the University of Southern California, we went thru the correct channel to inform you that he was coming here.”

“We received no such courtesy call. It wasn’t until the incident four weeks ago and witness testimony that the truth was revealed.” Lieutenant Governor Whitt answers. “You know that he broke one man’s jaw to the point that he couldn’t give a statement? His jaw had to be wired shut.”

_He moved into the punch._

“We are aware of this, yes. He sustained injuries as well.”

“The boy is enhanced Masters. You know of his father’s experimentations? Stainless steel atomically inserted into his growth plates, infusing his very bones with the power of a girder. Eyes optimized so that he can see clearly in almost any situation.” The Governor speaks up. “Clearly they did not last long.”

_They were only flesh wounds, in the end._

I take a shallow breath and get a glare from a guard on my right once more. “So you dismiss any trauma inflicted upon him.”

“What about the trauma the young Wren girl underwent? Is that not important to you?”

“Well.” Master Tano walks into the room coolly. “From our testimony, she had very little trauma, aside from being arrested.”

The Governor leans off his desk and takes step forward. “So, am I to understand that you had no issue with bringing a Sith Lord into my state. Not just a Sith Lord, _the_ Sith Lord after his father _._ Darth Vader.”

I lower my eyes at the mention of my other name. “We went thru the arranged channels.” Master Kenobi repeats itself. “If you’d like them I can pull up the records for you.”

“Yes, my attorneys can look at that.” Ansight waves over his lawyer squad.

“I don’t believe you’re being truthful, Attorney General Ansight.” Master Skywalker informs him. “You’d like this expedited, even if you must trample upon law and order.”

The Sacramento Police Chief perks up. “Law and order isn’t in question. They don’t apply to him.”

“I’m sorry, this is the United States of America.” Padmé interjects. “Law and order is the backbone of our country. And this is not a trial.”

“You’re correct.” Ansight nods. “We’re detaining Lord Vader today, for an indefinite period of time for entering our sovereign borders until we can properly charge him with every crime that he has ever committed. Then we’ll allow the courts to decide.”

Lieutenant Governor Whitt smirks. “I’ve got dozens of judges begging me, chomping at the bit to prosecute one of the last remaining Sith Lords.”

“You’ve got elections to win.” Master Kenobi counters fluidly. “I bet I could choose where the trial would take place if there were to be one.”

“Which there will not be.” Hera jumps in.

_Uhm…I would agree, but the way I’m being treated as well as California’s political clout says otherwise._

Padmé shakes her head. “The lengths you’d go to to score political points disgust me, Daniel.”

“Excuse me.” The Governor looks to Padmé. “We have been invaded by a one man army. And caused the arrest of almost forty people. You are not aware, but our legal system is full to the brim as it is. Unless you’d like us to trample upon law and order, as well as the right to a fair trial, we’re forced to plea down or have the system back up.”

“I am aware of the current legal backlog. It is very common.” Padmé replies. “The answer to that is simple, and for another time.”

Attorney General Ansight frowns. “Hiring enough staffs to accommodate more courts is not in the states interests, nor our voters. We are not interested in mass incarceration.”

“But you are willing to look past that for young Bridger, hmm?” Yoda needles the Attorney General, causing him to go pale.

“The rules should not apply to him.” Colonel Whatever His Name Is bites off.

Governor Green adds “I cannot, in good conscience allow him to walk free. He is a walking nuclear weapon.”

“Okay then, let’s talk about that.” Padmé leaps in from the sidelines, grabbing the room by the horns. “He surrendered four years ago, give or take a few days. Not as Vader, but as the son of Sidious, who saw what he was doing and didn’t want to do it anymore. The Jedi Order, a founding principle is to respect life. To help people to grow and mature. Look at his resume since then.”

The room falls silent, causing my shaky breath to echo around the room, causing _Mand’alor_ ’s associate to look over at me, pity in his eyes.

_I’ll be fine, don’t give me your damn pity._

“What is his resume?” Green asks sarcastically.

“No issues. No problems. Not even a charge of breaking curfew.” Master Kenobi replies. “Quieter, to himself, with the exception of the exceptional young man he walked in with, Cayle—”

Cayle quickly looks down, nodding to accept the comment before I see him go slightly red, causing me to smirk. Immediately he sees me and shakes his head.

_Not funny, yeah yeah…_

“Displayed extreme discipline, a desire to control the alternate personality that we all know of as the Sith Lord, the willingness to allow us to draw him out, again and again in an effort to learn to control him. Which, by the way is why you even had forty arrests to make. Ezra commented on that himself when giving his account of the situation. If not for his training, everyone in that fight and at that party is dead. An effort like that should be commended.”

“It is indeed good that he wants to control himself. However, I do not believe that Vader is an ‘alternate personality’.” Colonel Airhead snaps. “He and the boy are one, and the same.”

_LIES._

Angrily, and without thinking I start to get to my feet before my feet and restrained by their cuffs, preventing me from fully standing up. The sound of ten plus assault rifles training their sights on me with tiny clicks follows, as well as my arms straining before I’m hit with the inhibitor. “Sit down boy.” I hear somebody say vaguely.

“No.” I blurt out, then shake my head in an effort to clear it.

_Focus Ezra…Focus on a point._

I blink hard once, then try to focus in on a man advancing on me before I feel something get shoved into my chest.

_It’s a pistol._

My head clears instantly, leaving only ringing in my ears. “That’s just about the worst idea—” I hear Master Skywalker start.

“If you’d like to see Vader, please, go on. Be my guests. Mind you, you don’t have enough men to stop him. And we didn’t bring enough.” Master Kenobi smiles cheerfully at the Governor.

Cayle quickly places his hands in between the Colonel and I. “Easy, Ezra…breathe. Colonel, please put the weapon down.”

“Why didn’t you bring enough people to contain him?” The Governor asks Master Kenobi is disbelief.

“Because prior to your biased attacks, he hadn’t been provoked in this manner in years.”

“He just had an incident!”

“His actions were justified!” Cayle bites at somebody as I find myself focusing on the pistol.

The colonel doesn’t break eye contact with me as I pay him little attention. “I should kill you where you stand. You’re not Ezra Bridger. You’re Darth Vader. An abomination. Mass murderer.”

_Got it._

The safety to the pistol in his hands flips on, before the magazine falls out with a heavy sound. “I’m not Darth Vader.” I say to the Colonel quietly.

“That’s a lie.” He fires back, then hears the heavy noise and looks down to see his magazine. “What in the hell—”

Taking advantage of his lack of focus, I pop out the bullet in the chamber, allow it to fall low enough and catch it with my foot, then set it down. “Please turn off the inhibitor.”

“Give me a break, it’s the only think keeping you from killing us all.”

Cayle continues pushing the Colonel and I apart. “Clearly not, as he just emptied your clip. The bullet in the chamber is noted.”

“Self-Defense.”

Hera’s eyes bulge “He’s handcuffed and inhibited!!!”

_We’re going around in circles._

“Doesn’t matter. They won’t listen. Can you please turn off the inhibitor? And may I have some water?”

“No.” Attorney General Arrogance replies instantly, before his own staffers look sadly at him.

 _It’s water dude…I am a person._ (A/N: If you haven’t already noticed, the governmental officials aren’t really important. Hence Ezra’s nicknames for them. Which certainly will continue! Carry on!)

Padmé starts walking over to a fridge as the Colonel takes a step back. “Perhaps, focus on the event, we shall?” Yoda says.

“Indeed, Grand Master.” The Governor nods.

_Trying to keep things amicable._

“From all witness testimony, the situation began when Lord Vader—”

“Bridger. Ezra. Bridger.” It’s Cayle’s turn to step forward.

“Alright, alright. When Mr. Bridger returned from driving, went upstairs to the house where the party was going on and found Ms. Sabine Wren with another man.”

I nod as Padmé walks over and starts fiddling with my cuffs. “That’s the general premises.”

_It is. Oh—_

Surprised, I feel the cuffs fall off me, followed by Padmé sliding around me with a smile and extends a cold bottle of water. “Here.”

“Thanks.” I smile quietly, causing her to turn to the conversation while squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

_It’s great to see her. I haven’t seen her in years. She’s always so busy making things happen._

“Bridger walked past a group that confessed to harassing him, calling him ‘Mother Teresa’ before finding Ms. Wren with another man, a football player by the name of Drew. Shortly afterward, he found himself in a verbal confrontation with three more men.” Attorney General Asinine then stops. “Am I correct so far?”

“Yes sir.” I say quietly, effectively silencing the room.

The Governor sits up from his perch, leaned against his desk. “Why were you driving in the first place?”

“To prevent people from driving drunk. Uber and Lyft refused to come by. Citing a new law I believe that just came into effect Governor.” I answer, making sure to keep my tone even.

“That very law is worded to allow them to deny rides to clearly drunk college students that know that they cannot drive, leaving them to either walk and potentially get a public intoxication charge, be stranded or drive drunk and risk everything.” Padmé jabs the Governor. “In the interests of keeping the courts clear, of course.

_Not at all. Funds for the state in the forms of fines and legal fees._

I sip my water to hide my smirk. “Please, continue with your version of events.” Master Skywalker asks.

“Okay, uhm.” Attorney General Genius fumbles around, glancing at his notes. “A physical altercation soon followed, Mr. Bridger was flung down the stairs, avoiding injury only due to his… _modifications_ before fleeing the scene, only to fight in a neighboring backyard before authorities arrived to break it up.”

“Our authorities.” Cayle jumps in. “Ezra notified the Jedi of the party, his action and requested a tactical team in case something went wrong. The tactical team set up at a safe distance and rushed in when needed.”

“The entire night was alcohol fueled. Nobody’s testimony on the matter can be trusted.” My favorite Colonel says. “Only a recording of the event should suffice.”

“Funny you say that Colonel.” Master Skywalker smiles. “We brought that too.”

_Got him._

I smile as Padmé quietly chuckles behind me before the audio from that night starts to play.

“Where you going, pipsqueak?”

“Pipsqueak? What is this, the sixties?” My voice answers, sounding deeper than I’m used to.

“I asked you a question. Pip. Squeak.”

“Yeah, you did. Congratulations.” I reply sarcastically, getting many of the soldiers to quietly laugh before the Colonel shoots them a look, silencing them.

“And you gonna answer it.”

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounds out before quiet murmuring. “Don’t grab me like that.”

“I’ll do what I want.”

“Not when you’re grabbing me you’re not.”

“This is my house. You’re gonna listen to me in my house.”

“Not your house.” I take a breath “Now I’m leaving. If you’ll excuse me.”

“No, you’re apologizing to me. And to everyone here for disrespecting me in my house.”

“It’s not your house. I don’t know whose house it is.” I reply. “So I’ll disrespect you if I want. Excuse me.”

A heavy sound rings out, followed by the sound of breaking glass. “Really?”

“Is there a problem?”

_Oh hey, there’s JJ._

“Mother Teresa wants to leave. Like a bitch.”

“Like a what now?”

_And there’s Matt._

“Mother Teresa over there has been taking drunk people home. So watch who you’re talking about.”

“And shoving around.” JJ adds. “You okay?”

“Fine.” I confirm.

The entire room continues listening intently as the tape continues. “You lyin. His girl’s wrapped around our buddy in the game room about to get railed. He’s pissed about it.”

“Crude.”

“Fact. Lady.”

_Jaicey. Close, but not quite._

“Why’ve you been running around, taking people home?” A female voice asks

“Because I’m sober and it stops people from driving themselves.” I answer the query.

“Oh no, look a hero. Boo hoo.” The room is filled with laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

 _Mand’alor_ turns to his associate, who continues listening. “Nothing. I was just leaving.”

“You ain’t doing shit, Mother Teresa.”

“Oh my god. You’re going to be a problem Ezra? Now?”

“Aww. Ezra?” Somebody pitches their voice up before the room joins in. “Ezraaaa…“Ezraaaa….Ezraaaa…”

“All of you shut the fuck up! Ezra! Why are you leaving! You’ve barely been here, all you’ve done is take people home and be a buzzkill!” Sabine hits her stride. “And there you go. Lying down, just like they want you to. Fight for yourself! Don’t lie down! All you do is work work work work work. Always focused and serious all the time. Never any fun. I’m Ezra. I have an important job that gets the FBI sent after my friend for no goddamn reason. I’m lame and smart and study for fun!”

The room bursts into raucous, rowdy laughter as Sabine’s faces and motions during the tirade pop into my head, and I grip the legs of my chair.

_Breathe. In. Out._

_Focus._

“Sabine.” Jaicey cuts thru the noise. “How drunk are you right now?”

_Very._

“I’m not drunk! He needs to hear this. He had some creeps pose as FBI agents I think that asked if I slept with him. No, because he’s too much of a coward to do anything, even if it was like that. Which it’s not!”

“A coward huh?”

_This sounds way worse than it was in the moment. There’s a cruelty to it that I don’t remember. I think Sabine’s actually mad about the FBI thing._

“I thought you two were friends.” Someone asks.

“We are, even though he’s lame as hell! Doing homework over coming to parties and hanging out with me.”

_And here’s the impression._

“I’m Ezra. My idea of fun is a bottle of water and some alone time with my textbooks.”

“I think it’s time for me to go.” I say, almost inaudibly.

“You’re not going anywhere. I think she has more to say.”

“You’re damn right I do. I don’t know what your problem is, but if you ever want a piece of this? Then get your shit together. I don’t want to be friends with a complete Eeyore.”

A moment passes in silence that sounds edited. “Who you talking to buddy?”

“No.”

“Uhh guys, I’m not sure he’s okay. I think he burst a blood vessel in his eyes.”

“I think you need to be taught a lesson. Brat. While my friend goes and gives your girl the best night of her life.”

“Let him go.” JJ tells him.

“Move.”

The audio suddenly screeches, likely caused by me being thrown down the stairs before Master Skywalker taps his tablet. “How did you get this audio?” Attorney General Annoyance asks impetuously.

“I’m afraid that’s classified.” Hera smoothly replies.

The Governor suddenly leaps up, looking incensed. “Classified?!? No. I’m sorry, this entire meeting is classified. The Jedi’s existence is supposed to be _extremely_ classified!! Do not tell me that something is classified!!”

“Sir…” the Lieutenant Governor steps in front of him, aiming to calm him down.

“It’s experimental technology. Nothing worth the conversation yet.” Kanan explains to the room.

_Oh now that’s not true. It’s worth a conversation._

“That sounded much more hostile toward the boy than I was led to believe.” _Mand’alor_ speaks for the first time, causing the room to turn to him.

“Believe, we do that he handled the situation very well.” Yoda replies.

Master Kenobi strokes his beard before asking “Governor, why would you invite _Mand’alor_? There’s no issue with him being here, but we know that Ms. Wren is Mandalorian, it came up in our background research on her.”

“Now why would you do research?” The AG asks.

“Due diligence. Making sure that Ezra’s intentions and actions are pure.” Kanan replies.

_Uh oh. He opened the door._

“Hah!” He barges right thru. “You don’t even trust him! You are afraid of allowing him to even have one friend!”

“Not true. We trust him implicitly, to go out in the world and attend college knowing enough to tear down everything this order has built since the last Purge.”

The Governor jumps in. “So that’s real. This so called, Jedi Purge. It happened.”

Kanan, Yoda, Ahsoka, Kenobi, Sifo-Dyas and Skywalker all exchange dark looks. “Yes, Governor.” Yoda replies.

_Vietnam just wasn’t a disaster for the US. It was worse for us. Backed by them, only for a mutiny and coup to take place, unauthorized by Washington that killed 80% of all serving Jedi, leaving many to run for their lives in the Vietnamese forests to be captured and tortured for years._

_We still don’t know how many my father killed indirectly._

“I just am amazed you researched somebody that he probably considers a friend.” Lieutenant Governor Lucky comments.

“To ensure her safety.”

“I’m not so sure they’re friends anymore.” The colonel says, eyes locked on me.

_Nope._

The entire room turns to me. I let the silence build for a moment. “If you wanted my views, you should have been less combative Colonel.”

“Because you’re a monster!” He leaps to me.

I pop to my feet, hands now free before he does a full body spasm before tumbling to the floor and the AR-15’s are pointed at me again.

_Coward._

“At least I know my strength. And avoid using it at all times.” I say quietly before sliding back to Padmé and Cayle and sit back down.

“Masters Jedi, please be honest.” The AG takes control of the conversation. “If all is as you say, that this boy has a hold on the truly terrifying abilities he has, wonderful. But I have my doubts. After all that his father did, is he even human anymore?”

I blink in surprise, and the Force ripples with the Council’s surprise at his question.

“Well.” Master Kenobi says after a moment. “It would depend on your definition of human. If we’re going by the standard definition, then I would have to say no.”

“Then all of his rights and so forth do not apply.” He jumps onto the point. “he is a third category. An irregularity. A dangerous one that must be confined, contained and exterminated.”

_Exterminated. Oh no._

“He is still a life.” Yoda jumps in quickly. “We fight on behalf of all life, yes. Can you say the same?”

“But if he is not human, that doesn’t matter.”

Cayle snaps, looks disgusted. “Jesus, at least try to mask your hate and disdain a little bit. All you want is to string him up for all to see like it’s the French Revolution.”

“No, he will be tried for his crimes.”

“That he committed on orders.” Ahsoka jumps into the fray again. “His father ordered him to kill all those people, go on all those missions. If he didn’t he would suffer and quite possibly die. Many times, even though he did succeed he was whipped, beaten, abused. He carries the physical and mental scars to this day. That person, in our mind, died the day he surrendered to us.”

“Great!” The Lieutenant Governor snaps. “Can he love? Can he care for people? What does he think of the Wren’s daughter?”

The room turns to me once more. “Me?” I ask.

“Yes.” He says seriously. “Can you love? Do you love her, or anyone else? Do you have any sort of remorse for your monstrous actions?”

“Oh come on!” Cayle snaps in irritation.

I raise my hand to silence Cayle. “On the first question…I don’t know. I believe I can. But I don’t know, being truthful. On Sabine, which is _her name_ …I don’t love her. And I don’t think she loves me. We’re friends, at least I believe so.”

“Who do you think you love? How can you not know?” Lieutenant Governor Lucid asks. “It’s a binary concept.”

“Because I didn’t know what I was really doing until it was too late. When I did I surrendered. I face you not knowing who I really am sir.” I say quietly. “I’m eighteen years old and find myself morphing to face my situation every day. I think I love Agent Syndulla and Master Kanan’s children. They’re the most precious thing to me. After that it would be Cayle.”

“That’s sweet.” The Colonel rolls his eyes. “Do you have any remorse? Do you even remember anything? Many of those murders were committed when most children have little memory. I believe you’re paying lip service.”

_He doesn’t know. None of them do, this next part. I think they suspect but…here goes._

“I remember all of them.” I say coldly. “Every single person. My father modified my brain to have photographic memory. So I can recall all the details of every mission I’ve ever been on. I just thought of the one that I met Master Sifo-Dyas on the other day. It wasn’t pleasant. If it makes you feel any better I don’t sleep well most nights. Believe me.”

A moment passes that everyone just looks at me, processing what I just said.

_Checkmate._

“The true issue here.” Master Sifo-Dyas speaks up for the first time, causing everyone to turn to him. “Is that you cannot differentiate from Vader, who would have killed you all for the first three words the Colonel said, and Ezra, who turned the other cheek.”

“I saw Vader. He came for me. I was protecting a prospective Padawan down in Colombia. It was a barbecue. The boy’s father needed more barbecue sauce, and I volunteered to go to the store. By the time I came back, Vader had already killed his father, along with everyone else except for the women, children and one man who he looked to make an example of.”

_Yup._

“I surrendered to Vader, in the hopes that the boy would live. I was wrong. The man who he intended to save for later spat on him, and Vader choked the life out of every child in that house simply by _closing his fists_.”

The air conditioning in the room is the only sound as everyone representing the State of California looks horrified and speechless.

“How did you escape?” One of the Governor’s lawyers, a petite woman asks, sounding scared.

_Quietly, hiding behind a larger colleague._

“We got shot down by the cartel. The helicopter crashed, denying Vader retribution on the man who spat on him, who died instantly. I fled and signaled for assistance from the nearest Jedi outpost. Vader then proceeded into the Colombian jungle, found the offending guerillas, and slaughtered all of them.” Sifo-Dyas explains. “Not just the men, like at the barbecue. But the women. And the children as well. Every single one of them.”

“Is there any question as to if that monster is the young man that sat willingly in a chair, being inhibited before you today?” Sifo-Dyas asks the state’s contingent. “Is that the young man who only broke someone’s jaw as a response to being insulted by people he called friends, shot at, knifed and mugged before he tranquilized himself to prevent Vader from even coming out, even though Ezra himself believed he had a handle on the situation?”

Silence stretches on for at least thirty seconds. “No.” Sifo-Dyas answers his own question. “It is not the same person. I was initially quite hesitant myself, having seen the monster up close and personal. But I’ve seen how hard he has worked every single day to make amends, knowing fully that he never can do that. He carries a burden nobody else knows, and ever will.”

“Done we are, I believe.” Yoda says, with a finality to it. Cayle quickly marches over, snaps off my restraints and nods for me to follow.

“C’mon. We’re going home.”


	17. Rewrite

_Five shirts, three pairs of jeans. I can’t pack those quite yet. I’ll have to buy a pair here, a pair there to disguise it._

“Twos, run me thru it again.” I say quietly.

From the living room, I hear Cayle yell “Oh dammit, you get back here…” before the sound of shots being fired on TV reaches me.

I shake my head and focus on the duffel bag in front of me as I walk over to my closet, lift my laundry basket and grab a bundle of $100 bills.

_10, 20, 30…the rest are in accounts that I can access securely…_

“Any particular place you’d like to begin?” Twos asks me thru my phone.

“Nah.” I shake my head. “You always want to be creative. Do it. Let’s see what you come up with.”

“Alright Ezra. Here you go.” Twos says, sounding cheerful.

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

“There should be something in there for you…” Cayle informs me as we walk into the nearest lounge to the side entrance. “If not, you know where the kitchens are. Maybe I can get a breakfast sandwich or something…”

“I’d rather not go into the caf with everyone, if that’s cool.” I tell Cayle while pulling open the fridge.

Something loudly collides with the counter near Cayle before he answers “I understand.”

“Understand…what exactly?” Master Tano asks, sounding pleased with herself.

“Ezra doesn’t want to be here all day. Just check up on the investigation, do some other digging…then go back to his apartment. He apparently has more homework.” Cayle explains to Ahsoka.

Master Anakin Skywalker walks in as I pull out some orange juice form the fridge. “There’s always something to fill the time. New caf?”

“Just making some new.” Cayle explains to him as I nod.

_I hear more footsteps._

“Great, Enough for four?” He asks Cayle.

Cayle quickly does a head count. “Four? Who is the fourth?”

_Oh._

“Oh! Sorry Senator.” Cayle quickly says as Senator Amidala walks in, wearing a more civilian outfit than her normal elaborate outfits for public appearances like yesterday.

“No problem Cayle. Just Anakin jumping the gun per usual.” She smiles, then spots me and her smile somehow widens. “There you are.”

I can barely get out “Hi.” before she’s hugging me tightly. “You surprised me yesterday.”

“The state’s way out of line. You colored perfectly in the lines. They’re on a witch hunt.” She quickly reassures me before letting go and gripping my shoulders.

“I told him that. He’s reviewed the audio and his statements at least three times since we got home yesterday,” Cayle butts in.

I lean around Padmé and answer “Retracing my footsteps.”

“Any complications for how they treated you?”

“Nah.” I shake my head. “The normal.”

_Excess time in the bathroom after my digestive system basically gets completely restarted thanks to the inhibitors. You see, because it shuts my body down, preventing all chemical reactions._

“I’ll look into if we have any legal avenue to hit back at them.” Master Skywalker says, a look of intent following his words.

“You mean I will.” Padmé corrects him while pulling out the cream from the fridge.

“Well, yeah. We will.” Her husband concedes.

Ahsoka looks mildly amused before turning back to Cayle. “What’s the other digging?”

“Plugging in Twos and letting her analyze some of the chatter online following this whole press fiasco.”

“Can’t you do that from your apartment?” Master Skywalker asks as the coffee pot beeps, signaling its completion.

Cayle shakes his head. “He says that the upload speed is too slow.”

“And here it’s practically like standing in Oslo.” I explain, pouring myself some juice as Padmé starts doling out caf for everyone generously.

“What are you looking for?”

“Don’t know.” I shrug. “I’ve thought about it a little here and there, but haven’t really brainstormed.”

Master Skywalker shifts slightly. “So you’re poking around a haystack hoping to see a glimpse of something shiny.”

“Well when you say it that way, I feel a lot less confident.” *I frown after mulling it over for a minute.

“C’mon…” Ahsoka beckons us all towards the intel rooms. “Poking around never hurt anyone.”

“Spoken truly like your Master Ahsoka.” I hear Master Kenobi comment.

Both she and Anakin quickly pop out to the sight of Master Kenobi. “Master.”

“Anakin.” He smiles wryly. “Off to do some poking around?”

“Of a sort.” Master Skywalker admits with a wry smile as Padmé sidles up next to him.

Master Kenobi laughs to himself. “Well I’ll let you get to it. I, for one have a lesson to teach.”

“He’s been very bullheaded recently.” Senator Amidala warns him. “Just so you know.”

Again, Kenobi laughs. “Oh I can handle bullheaded. I handled Anakin. I can handle Luke. After all, he takes more after you, Senator. It’s his sister you truly have to worry about. But then again, I don’t have to worry about her.”

_Master Qui-Gon does._

“If you say so Master.” Anakin laughs.

“Have fun digging.” He waves then starts to walk away. “Bring a hardhat!!!” He then adds, getting us all to laugh.

Masters Skywalker and Tano look to each other before they both shake their heads, smile and lead everyone to our destination.

“How is Leia?” I turn and ask Padmé.

“Well.” She lights up, turning to me as Cayle starts connecting Twos into the network. “Her campaign contributions in New York are rising at a good pace. And I think she enjoys what she does, although I think she’s more interested in the international affairs side of politics.”

“We can remedy that, right?”

_She should be able to do what she wants. Follow her passions._

Padmé nods. “Oh yes, absolutely. But right now I think she just like the vineyards, pasta and wines of Rome.”

I can’t help but laugh before Ahsoka logs into the holo with her Master passcodes, giving us more unfettered access than Cayle or I can provide. “I can presume you’re not about to pull me into a mess?”

“Of course not, Master.” Cayle shakes his head. “I threw in Kyle to help Twos sort.”

“Kyle.” Ahsoka nods.

“Masters.” Cayle’s AI, Kyle replies coolly. “What is it that we’re looking for today?”

“Don’t know.” Cayle explains. “Ezra, where are we starting?”

I smile at everyone as they turn to me. “Start with the day before the announcement in Sacramento broke. Focus on encrypted apps, message boards, shady internet threads.”

“On it.” Kyle and Twos both say simultaneously before the two holos we have up start blurring as the twos AIs start dueling it out in a mad dash for information.

Padmé leans back onto the auditorium like desk seating and sips her coffee. “So. Tell me about this girl.”

_Oh come on. How many times…_

Ahsoka and Cayle laugh as Anakin smirks and moves to sit. “Nothing to tell.”

“Yet.” Cayle corrects me.

“We think he likes her.” Ahsoka explains. “She’s got a temper, but they seem to work together really well.”

Cayle presses a few buttons on a remote, and the holo closest to me pulls up Sabine’s biography. “You made a hologram of her?” I ask him.

“I let Kyle do it.” He shrugs as the hologram of Sabine, who has her hands crossed in front of her looks up and smiles widely before tucking her purple and orange hair back a bit.

“I like it.” Ahsoka compliments the work.

“Thank you, Master Tano.” Kyle says before Cayle snaps at Kyle.

_He doesn’t want his AI to lose to mine._

Padmé leans forward, eyes snaking her biography. “She is pretty. Wait…” She hesitates, then fully turns to me. “Why aren’t you with her today?”

“I’m not in a great mood.” I confess.

_I’m just on edge._

Master Skywalker responds. “Which one can understand.”

“I’m trying to channel it into productivity. Hence no lightsaber training today.”

Cayle chimes in “Plus Master Dooku is still on his sabbatical, so…”

“I can work without him.” I try to deflect the implication. “I’m just… on edge.”

“Her family is here?” Master Skywalker asks.

Cayle nods. “Family Day at USC Soccer. So says Ezra, and our friends in Chicago.”

“Why are they in on this?” Padmé looks to Anakin.

“We trust Ezra to exercise judgement. We don’t trust the Mandalorians. Their _Mand’alor_ is…”

“Aloof, arrogant. Incapable of seeing a big picture and likes cutting off his nose to spite his face.” Ahsoka frowns.

_Feels like I should jump in here before this gets out of control and turns into another attack on Sabine’s character._

“Never mentioned anything to be though. So…” I look to Cayle.

“Don’t look at me.” He quickly says. “This is the Council.”

“It’s more of the same, going and asking her about that first party. Then barging in on us as we were finally talking about it. You’re in the way.”

Ahsoka leans forward. “We need to be in the way.”

“Based on what?” I bite.

“Her established pattern of behavior.” She emphasizes before looking to Anakin.

I in turn look to him as his sips his caf. “Behavioral Analysis doesn’t think she’s a big threat.”

“But you’ve got an extensive bio on her, including knowing when her family is coming!” Padmé shoots at him.

“I didn’t know that.” Anakin raises his hands defensively. “I’ve been busy talking to Alderaan about our next pilgrimage to the Kyber caves. That’s a Cayle, Ahsoka and Kanan thing.”

Padmé turns to Cayle. “Well?”

Cayle looks to Ahsoka, who frowns at me. “Small sheep.”

“I don’t care about small sheep!” Padmé snaps. “Ezra clearly cares about her as a friend. Give him the rope to hang himself.”

“It’s not Ezra.” Ahsoka reassures her.

_Wait…What?_

I turn in surprise, catching Cayle’s eyes before Padmé’s eyebrows drop. “It’s her?”

“It’s the Mandalorians. Chicago is a disaster right now.” Ahsoka diverts the heat from Cayle.

_She’s dodging. Dancing really._

My phone suddenly goes off in my pocket, causing me to jump and for everyone to look to me before Cayle smirks.

_Oh he thinks he knows…oh?_

_Sabine Wren – New iMessage_

_“Do you want to go for breakfast?”_

Smiling to myself, I answer “Sure. Later, I’m tied up between things right now.”

_Wait…_

I quickly tap back to the thread and add “Aren’t you with your folks??? Go eat with them!!”

“Ezra.”

I look up from my phone at Twos calling for my attention. “Yeah Twos?”

“Message board, Twos?” Cayle asks as the screen is showing the beginnings of a thread.

“Boys, I’m not so sure lackeys like those in Washington are capable of going to such clumsy, sludgy lengths to acquire Vader. Mathematically speaking, there’s only between a .02% and .034% chance of them finding him this way. The drone program that was just authorized, within it has a stimulus for their drone program aimed toward the Middle East. He’s probably there.” – Chauz Mackey

The room is silent as everyone reads. “Okay. Well that’s wrong.”

“Right.” Padmé corrects him. “The drones in the gulf are receiving stimulus.”

“Why? Cayle fires back. “The official position of Palpatine is pulling out of combat zones.”

_Feels like there’s something in my eyes…_

I rub the backs of my hands into my eyes, blink a couple of times as the debate rages behind me. “—the sky. If we can blow a house with four insurgents without killing their families, where they’re isolated, that’s a huge PR change. I mean, our current position is to make children fear the sky. They think that the sky just delivers death and destruction. You wonder why it’s always a hot spot?”

“Once they figure out it’s not the sky though…” Cayle counters,

“Oh no, it’s the USA?” Padmé asks. “Not better! And Palpatine’s generals are convinced that it’s the people. No! It’s the fact that we’ve got a young generation that think that the US is a harbinger of death and doom, making them susceptible to extremist messages!

_My eyes still itch._

I blink hard a few times, then reach for my water to—

“Oh!” I blurt out, doubling back to really get a good look. “Anagram! Stenographic anagram!!”

Anakin bites his lip. “Twos, any additional data size in that post?”

“No, Master Skywalker.”

“Twos, start a search for Billings, Montana with a filter for the numbers 2 and 4.”

Cayle turns and ask “What are you seeing?

“Okay Ezra.” Twos speaks over Cayle. “Anything else?”

“Bring up the post again with a white space off to the side.” I ask, then smile at her results. “Nice. Here.” I turn to the others.

“Results found.” Kyle reports.

“How?” Cayle blurts out as Master Skywalker leans forward.

“The first letters of the words. It’s a message. Those percentages aren’t a coincidence. Remember how you spoiled that bribery in the armed services committee?” I turn to Master Skywalker and his wife.

Padmé lights up. “Oh!”

“Look at it.” I tell everyone, then start highlighting the specific letters.”

“ **B** oys, **I** ’m not so sure **l** ackeys **l** ike those **in** Washington are capable of **g** oing to **s** uch clumsy, sludgy lengths to acquire Vader. **Ma** thematically speaking, there’s only between a . **02% and .034** % chance of them finding him this way. The drone program that was just authorized, within it has a stimulus for their drone program aimed toward the Middle East. He’s probably there.” – **Chauz Mackey**

_Billings, MA 02034._

“So Mackey is a front profile.” Padmé comments.

“It’s a message.” Ahsoka says.

Master Skywalker suddenly starts toward the door. “I’ll go talk to Windu about firing up a transport. If we scramble a tac and surveillance team, we should be able to catch them!” he explains, then sprints out of view.

“I’m on it.” Ahsoka starts following him, with Cayle right behind her.

“Who do you think it is? Gut instinct?” He asks me.

Ahsoka hits the brakes hard as I feel all three of them focus on me. “Maul. Nobody is named Chauz. Add that his first two letters of his last name…?”

“I like it!!” Cayle says, then leaves the room. “IIIIIII LIKE IT!!!”

* * *

_(30 Hours Later)_

“Hello!” A hostess smiles warmly at me as the door chimes, indicating that a new customer just walked into the small diner that’s apparently named after a famous USC football coach.

I return the smile. “Hi. I’m here with someone, I think they’re already here…?”

“Purple hair?” She asks and I nod. “Yeah, she is. Right this way.” She then beams before grabbing a menu and leading me towards the windows and a table set across.

_And there’s Sabine._

“There she is…your waitress is getting her drink, what can I get you to drink?” She smiles as Sabine turns, then moves to stand.

“Orange juice.” I say before taking the menu from her. “Thank you.”

The hostess says something I don’t totally pick up as Sabine quickly jogs to me and hugs me strongly. “Hi.”

“Hey. What’s the occasion?”

She smiles at my teasing comment. “What? I can’t just want to eat an actual breakfast with you?”

“You can, it’s just different is all.” I remark.

“Weirdo. How was your weekend?”

I shrug nonchalantly before answering “Fine. Quiet. I should be asking you that. How was your family?”

“Great. Everyone’s great. I actually need to talk to you about that.”

“Sabine—” I start before she cuts me off.

“It’s not what you think, okay?” She fixes me with a glare.

I freeze up, then nod. “Alright…”

“What you said about not wanting to talk makes a lot more sense now, actually.”

_What?_

“What are you talking about? It was just a meeting.”

Sabine quickly drops whatever act she’s playing. “No, it wasn’t. My Dad said that _Mand’alor_ was there.”

_Oh?_

“Yeah, I didn’t know that until I’ve got some lawyer types going on about how he demanded to be at the meeting. You’re Mandalorian.” I tell her.

“I’ve heard.” She smirks.

“That’s a big deal.” I double down.

Sabine sighs. “It’s a complicated history, especially with the Jedi, wherever the hell they are. But what I do know, is that apparently that dumb meeting was very, very contentious. Everyone from that night was there. Cayle, the guy that arrested everyone, Agents Sinara and Ward, the ones who talked to me…why didn’t you tell me?” She finishes, looking upset.

“It’s my problem. I didn’t want to worry you. It’s all a bunch of legal crap. Because of the martial arts I know to protect myself, I have to be registered. My paperwork was working its way thru the stupid system here in California, and everything happened before everything cleared.”

Sabine kicks me under the table. “You still should have told me. That whole thing was my mess.”

“Sabine—” I start before our waitress starts her approach.

_She’s on a full on power trip…_

“Here you guys go…what would you like to eat, or do you want another few minutes to look at the menu?” She asks.

“You go first.” I tell Sabine, then glance around for pancakes or something…

_Got it._

“And for you sir?” She asks after jotting down Sabine’s order.

“I’ll have the malted pancakes with sides of hash browns and bacon please.” I request, then hand back the menu with a smile.

“I’ll get that right out!”

Our waitress bounces away and Sabine sips her coffee before visibly working herself back into the argument. “I don’t want to fight with you about this. It’s over now anyway.” I tell her.

“I’m not playing right now. On game days I pretty much am free until an hour before. I could have gone up there, defended you, gotten you totally off the hook and been back in plenty of time.”

“Thanks. But you’re going to be back on the team. It’s best that you keep your head down. Leaving to help me would have drug everything back up. But thank you for wanting to help. Really, it wasn’t too bad. I appreciate it.”

“Dad and _Mand’alor_ said Cayle did most of the talking for you.”

“Yeah, my lawyers pretty much—”

_Wait, her dad said what?!_

“Your dad?” I stop myself.

For the first time, Sabine smirks. “He said he saw you. Wanted to introduce himself, but you left as soon as it was over.”

_That’s who was with Mand’alor…_

“He was _Mand’alor_ ’s guest, wasn’t he.”

Sabine smiles and nods. “Boba asked him to come, to get a real read on you and what happened since it all was so weird. Whatever it was, they both really liked you.”

“Really?” I ask.

_I was an asshole. Granted, I was inhibited and had weapons pointed at me, but I was not nice at any point of that meeting._

“Really.” Sabine smiles even wider. “They relayed the whole meeting to us, said really it was a waste of time. Vader’s whole thing took up all of the higher-ups attention so you had to spar with assistants.”

“What’d they say?”

“That.” Sabine smirks. “You had a meeting, it was contentious but eventually you were basically cleared. Whole thing was overshadowed by Vader. JJ has questions for you, of course. We’re invited over for dinner tonight.”

“We?” I tease her.

“You know what I mean. Did you see him?” She asks, unable to hide her curiosity.

I shake my head. “No. They’re right, everything was locked down. We had to park like three miles away, outside the entire complex, which is why we left right away. Extra security, phones confiscated so no pictures.”

“Did you see any Jedi?”

“No.” I laugh. “I think Cayle knows somebody who does. He had a short conversation with somebody I’ve never met before.” Sabine looks crestfallen before I joke “I’m not important, remember.”

“You know people though.”

“You know _Mand’alor_!” I counter.

Sabine waves away my assertion. “That’s different though.”

_Oh wow, food’s here already._

“Food’s here.” I tell Sabine, who turns and smiles.


	18. A Magazine Or Something

A knock at my front door causes me to drop the towel I’m scrubbing at a very stubborn stain in my countertop and glance toward the front door then probe as I walk.

_She’s…not supposed to be here?_

I open the door, then take a decent look at her. “Hell—oh. What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in?” Sabine says, face slightly swollen and her voice tight while carrying a backpack a canvas and an armful of art supplies.

“Yeah.” I quickly step aside then grab to take some stuff out of her hands.

_She’s shaken._

Sabine walks inside, past me to the empty spot in my living room where a table would be and she sets up a stand and sets her blank canvas in its designed place. “Sabine?” I ask quietly.

“I…give me a second.” She shoots her eyes at me, not even making eye contact before sliding past me toward my kitchen and sniffling.

“Is everything okay?” I ask her, spinning around to keep her in my line of sight as she sets her backpack down and pulls out a box.

“May I borrow a glass?”

I nod. “You’re kind of scaring me here.”

_She’s acting like a tragedy’s happened. Nothing bad has happened today._

Sabine doesn’t answer, instead pulling out a glass out of my cabinet, poking the box before pulling on a lever while holding the glass underneath.

_Oh. It’s boxed wine._

“How’d you get that?”

“Jaicey bought it for me.” She smiles. “You can have some if you’d like.”

“Not right now, thanks.” I wave my thanks before putting her in my crosshairs again. “Sabine?”

She slides past me again, sipping her wine and crouching down to pull more out of her backpack. “Didn’t you see? It was all over Twitter.”

“No, I haven’t checked Twitter all day. What’d I miss?”

“The FBI came in. Filed a whole bunch of charges, arrested some coaches. Matt’s coach, Coach Offman, my coach, half the football staff, the athletic director, charges are coming against the assistant. Everyone.”

_Oh._

“For what?” I ask, keeping my lost tone.

“Mostly money laundering. Improper use of funds. Some other stuff, I think. All recruiting related really.” She frowns dramatically. “We’re getting killed online.”

_Metaphorically, of course._

“Isn’t there a…governing body? You know I don’t really know this.” I gesture blankly, then turn to her for help.

She thankfully nods. “They’re called the NCAA. The FBI went over their heads. It’s above them. From what PR said at the meeting, it’s all really bad, no good stuff.”

“Yeah, sounds like it.” I incline my head, before I swear I see the lens inside the top of my TV move.

_Eyes. Which means ears too._

_I need to distract Sabine._

I turn back to her. “Do you mind if I take a look? Stop asking questions you don’t want to answer?”

“I don’t mind, it’s—.” She starts, then swallows. “It’s been a long, bad day Ezra. I’m not being short, am I? I‘m trying not to be.”

“No, I’m not just going to make you rehash what you know, blow by blow if I don’t have to.” I shake my head then slide into the kitchen and glance at my phone.

_Twos – 1 New Message_

_Cayle – 1 New Message_

_Oh great._

_“I’m uploading all the information we have to get a gist of what the raid looked like Ezra.” –Twos_

_“Back from my short vacation. Discovered a Laufius. Council wants you back asap, covertly. Eyes and ears.” – Cayle_

I smirk to myself, then pour myself some water and walk back in, pausing only to subtly give the TV and the Council a wave of acknowledgement.

_I know they’re there. I could have sworn I saw it move, and I was right._

“I’ve got snacks in the kitchen if you’d like.” I tell Sabine as she’s laying out something large and clear. “You got it?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “I don’t want to mess up your carpet. I’ve got something to hold my paint. What’d you say again? Sorry.”

“Snacks. Kitchen. Get some. You looked starved.” I tease her.

_She does look hungry._

“Okay. Uhm, I actually never went to get dinner. The meeting from the AD’s office started after our game. That’s why I’m so late. Sorry.” She looks embarrassed.

I wave her concerns away. “You’re fine, I told you you’re always welcome. Now—.” I start to tell her to order food, before her stomach rumbles loudly. “Postmates.” I change tact suddenly. “Order it here.”

Sabine maintains her blush, biting her lip. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I smile, then move to lie down on my couch. “What are you going to paint?”

“I don’t know. Whatever comes to me, really. I just know I need a…a stress reliever. Would you like something?” She asks, causing me to lift my head up off my couch pillows.

“Something of what?”

“Chinese.” She smiles.

I return it, then laugh. “Actually yeah. Can you get an order of pepper steak and rice?”

“Sure.” She nods, then randomly beams at me. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah, but I’m hungry still. And it saves.” I defend myself, causing her to giggle. “I can pay for myself, are you paying with cash?”

She shakes her head no. “Card, it’s already on my account.”

“Do you take cash?” I joke, then reach for my wallet on my coffee table.

“I do!” She laughs. “But not from you. I’ve got it.”

“Sabine.” I fire back. Sabine only sets her face, shakes her head then turns her back to me. “Fine, okay. I see how it is.”

“It is.”

“Hmm.”

“Humpf.” She mimics me sassily.

“I’m gonna read.”

“You do that.”

_STOP._

I glare at her, then look at my phone as it vibrates, indicating a new message.

_Cayle – New Message_

_“Good start. Message received.”_

I swipe over to respond. “ _Laufius_?”

_The. Laufey._

_“Yup.”_ _\- Cayle_

I sigh, then scratch my nose. “Copy. I’ll dig thru my head. I’ll start that way whenever I can find an opening.”

Sending the message, I prop myself up on an elbow and see Sabine immersed in her work, mixing paints and glancing at her phone while talking to herself.

“So, I’m caught up.” I tell her.

Sabine doesn’t look back. “I’m listening.”

“Looks like it’s all about the coaches. No athletes were directly implicated.”

_In my investigation, that’s where it seemed to die. Logically, it seems like the next step that these ‘bagmen’ funneled their cash thru more shell companies or private entities, turned the money into real, cold hard cash and slipped that cash to the students._

_The administrators, it’s a lot simpler. They think they can’t be caught, so Twos found a lot of direct links._

As per reported by ESPN and many other national establishments.

“Thanks Twos.” I text her as Sabine mixes paints.

“Directly. I…you don’t understand.” Sabine shakes her head.

“Can you explain it?”

“The money.” She bites. “There’s an implication with the money. Especially with football. People have always, _always_ paid to win in football, since there’s so much to be gained there. The implication Ezra!”

“Matt and Trey.” I deduce.

_The top QB and WR recruits. Package deal, widely considered. All in all, a pretty open and shut recruitment. But Matt was the top rated recruit since some guy named Clausen._

“Exactly! I mean, I know Trey was having some financial issues before he got here over the summer. Matt mentioned it when I met him over the summer at Rookie Bridge Camp. Not anymore though, have you seen his car?”

“A mid 2000’s sedan?” I nod. “Never been in it.”

“How’d that get paid for?” Sabine asks. “What about the dorm he’s in? He’s on a full ride, but California doesn’t allow everything to be covered like that. There’s a gap. Not everybody is like me that has parents who can pay for all this, plus spending money.”

“Spending money.” I say, it all clicking in my head.

“Yes.” She says strongly. “Matt’s from fucking Hermosa Beach. That says everything you need to know about that. But how many other Trey’s do they have? Basketball too!”

“JJ? Is he okay?”

Sabine nods. “Alright, I think. I don’t know what his parents do but he’s from Oregon. I could be wrong.”

“Anybody connected to you?” I nervously ask.

_Twos connected to dots to her coach, but after that I purposely didn’t look. It makes too much sense._

_Why would she come here, from Chicago?_

“I don’t think so.” Sabine shakes her head, then squints at me. “You…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you…wondering about…me?” She says, her tone different than what I’ve heard from her before.

I shrug, then glance at the floor as the Force vibrates with her irritation. “It’s a logical step.”

“I didn’t get a dime. I…I’m safe here, right?” She asks.

_Oh damn. I don’t know but can’t guarantee that._

“Of course, why not?” I turn the question around.

“Well I never know, okay? But you snitching on me…I’ll kill you.”

I laugh, then smile to loosen the tension coming from Sabine. “Okay.”

“I swear. I’ll come over and beat the crap out of you.”

“Okay, okay I get it.” I raise my hands in acquiescence before Sabine lets out a heavy sigh and looks back to her blank canvas.

It’s silent for a bit, maybe even a moment before Sabine speaks again. “I did get offered. Kind of. I think.”

_I think. Plausible deniability._

“So you have plausible deniability.”

Sabine turns to face me, only to shrug. “ I don’t know. In high school, I went to a prep academy. Not like you and private school, but close enough. Things were given there. When I was at Bridge camp and all the freshman athletes that were there were getting our schedules and dorms sorted out…somebody did ask.”

“Okay.” I nod. “Doesn’t sound bad to me. You said no, right?”

Sabine nods. “I’m fine. But how many people said yes?”

_And the ones that are, their whole team is implicated. Coaches, players, everyone._

“I’m starting to see the problem.” I admit to her.

“Yeah! It’s absolutely huge!” Sabine says, then moves her leg around awkwardly. “Ugh, can I go change? I brought clothes.”

I nod, but before I can respond, she darts off, presumably to the bathroom.

_I did not think of this when I was given this assignment. But I didn’t know Sabine then. So…_

_Laufius._

_He was one of the primary reasons we were able to hold influence after the Purge. Could slide into important summits and meetings as a key figure and shape policy that my father thought would be beneficial to our Empire._

_And if you didn’t comply, he could always have a strong enough base or a single figurehead that would do the job for him, since he cannot be everywhere at once._

_He’s a huge dude. Always had my father’s ear. Elias and he trained together a lot._

_Granted, I did too._

I sip my water, then get up and walk over to the paints Sabine’s mixed.

_Whatever it is she’s going to paint, it’s going to be a dark painting. Gray is the single lightest color._

“Hey.” I hear Sabine just before she slides up close and stops in front of me as my eyes get drawn down to her, before an neon yellow object grabs my—

_Oh. Up. Look up._

“Yeah?” I ask breathlessly.

Sabine just gazes up at me for a split second that feels like forever. “There is one other thing.”

“What is it?”

“I might have to leave. Maybe. Kind of.” She blurts out, then starts pacing in front of me.

_Leave?_

“Why?”

“The party.” She snaps. “I’m only suspended, not kicked off. Initially, I think that was the plan. If people had thrown a fit, I probably would be gone. It was mercy by Coach. If he is connected, we’ll need a new coach. Who will probably see nothing but a problem that had to hang around.”

“No, you carried that team. Tons of goals. Yeah, you made a mistake. But you apologized and the team accepted it. That’s what’s important.”

Sabine’s eyes are suddenly shimmering. “I am sorry.”

“Just one mistake. You’re human.” I try to pound into her head.

“Yeah.” She shakily nods before sliding over to me and resting her head on my chest. “And we’re still friends.”

“Better friends.” I smile at her, causing her to look up.

“Yeah.”

A knock at the door causes us to break eye contact, then jump away and she instinctively hustles to the door, then looks at herself and jumps again. “I can’t— nope. You get it.”

“Why?” I fire back.

“It’s a guy, he can’t see me? Dammit, this stupid fluorescent bra…” She mutters to herself.

I sigh, then walk past her and open the door, and am greeted by the sight of a guy about my age who hands me a bag and a box, with a receipt taped to the bag, before he just walks away.

_Uhh, huh?_

_Well, uhm. Sure._

Helplessly, I look back to Sabine, who is peeking back at me, looking again, like I feel.

_That was weird._

“I’ll grab plates.” I tell her, then do just that before Sabine walks in, barefoot and digs into the bag.

Depositing my container on my plate and hers on her plate, Sabine smiles contently, then walks away again.

_Water and dinner would be weird. But I have that and apple juice for the kids, I’m all out of iced tea. Leaving the wine._

_And the Council’s watching._

“Well they’ll just have to deal with it.” I mutter to myself before grabbing a glass and pouring myself a glass then walking back to the couch.

“How’d you know what paints to grab?” I ask as I sit down, angling myself so we can continue this conversation.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs while flipping thru her phone. “I…I was upset, and my roommate is doing what she does best and I didn’t want to be there, so I just grabbed what appealed to me.”

I hesitate, fork still in my mouth as Sabine sets her phone down and spears a piece of what I assume is chicken.

_Doing what she does best. Meaning…an aural component?_

“What’s she doing that’s bugged you so much?”

This time it’s Sabine who freezes up. “Uhm, she got a boyfriend. And uhm, yeah.”

_Oh._

“Why’d I ask?” I ask her.

_There’s only so many options, and that’s probably the worst of them._

“Because you’re awkward.” She smirks at me before her face falls again. “Besides, I’d had a really crappy day. I almost came straight over here but thought it’d be weird—” She rambles.

“You’re always welcome.” I cut her off. “I’m always happy to see you.”

“Thanks.” Sabine says, then keeps eating.

We settle into a comfortable silence, punctuated by us enjoying the Chinese food before my phone buzzes.

_“You have got to do something about that.” – Cayle_

“That?” I reply.

_“Her. Ezra. Look. At. Her.”_

_Oh boy._

I roll my eyes, then peek over at Sabine conspicuously.

_I mean, she is very pretty. Long, strong legs. Toned muscles. Yeah, I get it. Am I thinking with my big brain still? Yes!_

“She came over because of a bad day and clearly forgot a different bra. Other than that highlighter, I’ve seen this before.”

_He’s being a caveman. A guy and a girl can be friends. Sabine clearly doesn’t have time for a relationship. Last time I saw her was for breakfast and she joked I’m the only non-athlete she texts or talks to._

Last week she liked a tweet by somebody that basically said that if a student athlete is talking to you, they’re making time to do so. They don’t have it, and are exhausted most of the time.

_“Dude. I’m telling you. You can lock her up. Clinch it, have her in your life FOREVER. Just start slowly making a move?”_

I shake my head, then spear a bite and reply “Can the Council see your texts?”

_Grey dots._

_“They examine my texts on a regular basis, just like every other member of the Order.”_

And technically, it’s a committee made up of Jedi Knights, FBI agents, counter intelligence people, a linguist and actually a therapist.

_Maybe I should…_

I pop up out off the couch and walk toward Sabine and my desk and spot that she’s low-ish on wine. “I’ll grab you a refill.”

“Thanks.” She answers, sounded distracted.

_Yeah, definitely. I’ve got everything locked down, all my weapons are confiscated. And they’d be too well hidden. Plus I can wave away anything if she does protest._

_I have an FBI agent for a friend._

“Here you go. Oh, and I got you a gift.” I extend Sabine her wine glass back.

“No you didn’t.” She shuts me down.

“Yeah, I did. And I don’t like you dismissing me so easily.” I bite back at her.

_Hey now. I’m putting my neck out there in front of the damned Council, who will not like that I’m doing this. Take a hint Sabine._

Sabine’s eyebrows drop, then she spins to me, pointing a unused brush at me. “Are you actually mad?”

“Humor me? Maybe even trust me?”

Sabine blinks heavily. “Okay. But I’m not up for games.”

_I can tell!_

“Just go check underneath my doormat. Okay?”

“Underneath your…” She mutters as she walks away, then opens the door. As she does that, I make a strong motion toward my TV.

_This is MY call. I don’t want to hear their protests._

Sabine lingers with the door open for a moment before I hear the mat get dropped back down and the door to shut. Then she pops out, eyes to the floor but rushes to me and tackles me into a hug.

“You didn’t…I mean…” She says, voice shaking again, this time also trembling.

I pull Sabine closer and let out a breath then rub my thumbs on her shoulder blades. “Like I said, you’re always welcome. And I imagine you don’t want to hear your roommate get serviced at all hours of the night.”

Sabine giggles loudly then lays her forehead on my sternum. “Yeah, that part sucked.”

“Learn any tips you could pass along?” I try to keep breaking the ice before Sabine blushes and giggles louder.

“Being as loud as possible enhances the experience.” She jokes before both of us laugh and Sabine seems to melt closer to me.

I shake my head, only to be the first to let go and to get a dirty look before Sabine reluctantly lets me go. “Oh shoot, that reminds me. Halloween.”

“That’s like a week-ish away.” I remind her.

“Yeah, but there’s a party. And there’s a plan. You know most girls are evil, right?”

_Is this a trick?_

“Uhh…” I shrug helplessly. “I guess? You’re evil.”

Sabine turns just as she was moving to take a bite of her dinner. “Stop it.” She swats at me. “Sit down. At your desk. I wanna talk to you.”

“About?”

“Why the hell you don’t have a kitchen table.” She gesticulates. “You have everything else.”

“I don’t want one. I can eat at my desk or the kitchen or the couch.”

Sabine, mouth full, rolls her eyes. “Well that’s a load of crap. But I can put my canvas here, so I’m okay with it for now.”

“See? Better use of the space.”

“Oh shut up.” Sabine waves me down. “Seriously though, Halloween. You need to be careful. Softball and some of my teammates are plotting.”

“Plotting?” I ask in disbelief then as Sabine turns to her canvas I turn to the TV and make a face.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. What are they going to do, plot to kidnap me? Been there! Done that!_

Sabine, unaware continues as my phone buzzes in my pocket. “Yeah. Since you haven’t gone to anything since that fight, everyone has been trying to think of ways to get you to come out. And Halloween is the biggest bash of the year outside of Spring Break. It’s on a Friday, everybody can dress up, whole shebang.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You have to come out for Halloween. I want you to, it’ll be fun. I promise not to get too lit or anything, just kind of chill out and stuff. But it’s everyone else you’ve got to watch.”

_I’m totally lost._

Before I can reply Sabine clearly reads my facial expression. “They’re going to try and roofie you. Some of them, at least.”

“Spike my drink.” I repeat it back to her. “That’s a bad idea.”

_That is one of the worst ideas I’ve ever, EVER heard._

BEST case scenario is I’m sedated, coerced into bed with somebody. BEST CASE.

_Worst, you ask? JJ’s best friend Vader appears._

_We don’t even know what he’d do in a sexually charged situation._

“Yeah, I know.” Sabine continues on. “I don’t know with what, but I heard some girls in the bathroom talking about it, thinking I wasn’t there.”

“So mostly softball.” I try to get a name out of her.

_Give me a target on who to avoid. I think she’s like Jaicey and won’t sell out a teammate._

Sabine’s face looks like one of forced calm. “Yes.”

“Then I don’t need to go.”

_Problem solved._

“No, I want you to go!” Sabine hastily says. “Just bring your own drinks. I can ask Jaicey to buy us more wine if you want me to.”

I begin to reply, then stop myself, only for Sabine to smirk and turn back to her painting. “Why do you want me to go?”

“Because it’ll be more fun. And they are right: You haven’t done anything except be Ezra-bot since then. And we’ve talked about Ezra-bot.”

“Classes got busy, okay. Life got busy.”

“Not that busy.” She retorts. “It’ll be nice. You’ll have to go as somebody though.”

_No I won’t._

“I’ll just be me.” I disagree.

Sabine blindly snaps at me, then sets her fork down and swallows. “No, that’s not allowed!”

“Says who? We don’t even know who is throwing the party.” I counter her.

“I do!” She lights up. “It’s a rule. All attendees have to have a costume—hey wait, I’ve got it! You can be Zac Efron in Neighbors! Not as much of a swoldier, but still. You can buy the hair gel, floof your hair a bit…”

_I don’t think I want to know._

I eye her cautiously, then start back to the couch. “Oh come on!” She calls back to me. “Work with me!”

“Not until you get better ideas. Something tells me my shirt will be gone by the ten minute mark.” I glance up to her.

“And…?That’s the point!” Sabine gestures wildly again.

_Of course it is._

Spearing another bite and pulling out my phone again, I—

_5 new iMessages – Cayle_

_Oh boy._

_“Wow. You were on a roll until you bit her head off. Why man?”_

_“Oh.”_

_“The Council is furiously debating right now. A poor Padawan just got summoned to make coffee for everyone. Bold, bold move. I like it.”_

_“I hope you liked that hug. She clearly did.”_

_“I’m going to start looking for avenues to stop their drugs.”_

“Well that’s a lot to take in.” I reply. “The Council can deal with it, I stand by my decision. And isn’t that a DEA thing?”

_This wine doesn’t go bad with this chicken. It neutralizes the spice enough for it to go down super smoothly._

_“Yeah, doesn’t mean I can’t poke around. Council is against you going, but currently debating the idea of blowing your cover by proxy.”_

_Yeah. Because if it walks like it’s hiding. Talks like it’s hiding. Hasn’t gone out, it’s hiding. Making it more likely for somebody to find me if they’re looking for me. They’ll know where I’ll be._

“I’m a duck.” I reply.

_And I’m full._

I pop to my feet, grab my empty container of food, finish off my wine, then start to the kitchen. “I think I’m going to go work out. That was delicious.”

“I kind of figured you’d say that/” Sabine says mournfully before I peek around the corner to see her focused on the blank canvas.

I watch her chew on her bottom lip, sloshing the wine in her glass before teasing her “You gonna draw something or what?”

“You are such an…ignorant art person. By the time we graduate from here, I’m going to have you intimately knowing the ins and outs of Van Gogh, Michelangelo, Picasso, hell maybe even a Van Zant or a Rembrandt.” Sabine vows, looking slightly offended at me.

“Intimately? Why’d you have to say that?” I ask her as I walk back to my room and grab some workout clothes for my cover.

“It’s a figure of speech! You would know since you’re so computer heavy!! Have you ever even kissed a girl?!?”

I stop, shorts in my hand. “Yeah! I have!” I call back. “And I think she liked it, seeing as she wouldn’t really stop!!!”

Sabine lets out a loud, laugh, almost a cackle as I grab a shirt and start back to her. “Then what was the problem?”

“She kissed like a dog.” I shake my head.

_Diplomat’s daughter. It was a play. We didn’t watch much of it._

_We, listen to me._

Sabine does let out a cackle this time, then runs around my living room doing high knees while laughing her head off. “I love it! Kisses like a dog…”

“It’s true. And it was bad.”

“Bye.” She says firmly, shaking her head as I grab the door.

“Don’t wait up for me. Feel free to crash in my room if you get tired.”

_She’s going to come down off her emotional high pretty soon._

Sabine doesn’t immediately reply, and I start to shut the door behind me, only for her to suddenly stop it with her hand, then quickly hug me again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I reassure her while returning her hug again. “I think you’re going to crash soon.”

“I think you’re right. Plus I just ate. I’ll try not to fall asleep.” She laughs.

I roll my eyes in mock irritation. “Just be comfortable.”

“Okay.” She nods, then lets me go. “Have fun. Don’t work too hard.”

“I never do that.” I disagree, the watch as Sabine shakes her head then shuts the door behind me.

_Well then._

Automatically, I slide down the stars and hop into my car, turning the key just in time for my entertainment system to go crazy and for multiple voices to start talking simultaneously, leaving me to scramble to turn the volume down.

“Ahh, there he is!” Cayle’s voice finally comes thru.

“Your apartment is messy!” Kanan teases me.

“I’ve been doing homework and being normal. Sorry I haven’t vacuumed.”

“When’s the last time you did laundry?”

I sigh and set my blinker on to get on the 5. “That’s a weekend thing.”

“I think Sabine might do it for you. Just ask her, buy her food and maybe sprinkle in another hug or two.”

_Ignore._

“How’d you get him? Did we lose anybody?” I change the subject as I speed up to ease into the flow of traffic.

_It’s late enough I should be able to make good time._

“No.” Master Windu answers. “We seem to have caught him completely off guard.”

_What?_

I turn to my dash and give it a look. “Really?”

“Yeah. He was clearly doing stuff, but it couldn’t have been much. He legally had a couple of acres and a pirate radio broadcast.”

_They know how much he can do with that. And that’s a lot of space._

“It doesn’t really sound like him to be caught so off guard.”

Cayle interjects. “I read over your notes from way back in the day. He’s a dude.”

“Yeah.” I say strongly. “Dad used him when he felt vindictive. He can fit in anywhere.”

_There’s a name his nickname amongst the Sith, Jedi and the underworld was “The God of Mischief.”_

“Well now he’s fit into our secure holding cell, waiting for you Ezra.” Master Tano says, sounding like she’s being patched in.

“I’m on my way.”

“Haste would be appreciated.” Master Kenobi adds.

“Noted. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I answer, then swipe over to end the conference call.

_It’ll take a little more than that, but they all are probably tracking my car._

I let the silence hang around before my mind starts spinning again.

_Elias would be a better questioner than I would be. Dad thought he was much better than I would be with him. Granted, I spent more time honing Vader and being worked up into a blind rage in order to learn how to control it than learning the subtleties of spying and information gathering._

_I can use that in my favor. I’ll just have to ask the right questions. Problem is, I’ve never even seen him break. He’s always had the same smug, superior look on his face._

_Realistically, the Council knows that I can’t get to him. They’re probably playing the long game. Having me come in, and for nothing to come of it would tell them that they’ll probably throw him to the Raft on a different level than my father and go from there._

_Years and years of imprisonment on the chance of valuable intel one day._

“A rather inefficient process.” My father’s voice pops into my head, causing me to shake my head slightly.

_Get out of my head._

_Positives: I do know him. Know his calculating manner. Every word is important. I cannot let him under my skin. I know he’s going to come with some jabs. The Council knows this and are using me as their trump card in an effort to shock him._

I’ve become a spirit, a memory. Seeing me pop into his interrogation will probably give him the shock of his life.

_Even for him._

I pull into the empty parking garage, use my pass to slide up to the designated level and slide into a spot near the elevator before hopping out, locking up and walking toward the Temple.

_Cayle._

The elevator doors open before I reach them, leaving Cayle tapping on a tablet. “She was affectionate.”

“I think that’s who she is.”

Cayle hits a button and the lift starts moving. “Or it could just be you.”

_She did come to me today._

“Can we focus?” I ask Cayle, causing him to glance up and take in my outfit.

_I wore Sabine’s soccer shirt to class today with some jeans. They’re playing a big game tomorrow._

“I like the jersey.”

“Thanks.”

“The Council probably will want you to throw on a jacket or something.”

I wince as the implication hits me in the face. “Oh I am so dumb.”

“No, but you know what Master Kenobi would say.”

“Yeah, well I’m battling more against the fact I only have 24 hours in the day and more stuff to do than that.”

Cayle ignores me and slips into his Master Kenobi impression. “Attention to detail is attention to the world, young one. Displaying a lack of it is an offense not to be taken lightly.”

“If I’d thought of it, I would have changed.” I snap. “I was being covert.”

“I think Sabine appreciated you wearing that today. Even though she didn’t say anything.” Cayle comments as the door pops open.

_Focus._

Cayle and I walk for a minute, then he extends my lightsaber to me. “Good luck. We’re watching, and I’m right out here.”

A guard silently extends a logo less black jacket to me, and I slip it on with a nod of thanks. “Maybe he’s changed and will tell me all.”

Cayle laughs mirthfully. “Oh, I wish. Can dream though.”

_Yup._

Wordlessly, I nod to Cayle and the guard, then open the door and change my stride to make it longer and more arrogant before sliding inside and popping it closed with a gentle push of the Force, causing Laufey to look up from his position, chained to the table in front of me with the lights brightly shining on him but low in the rest of the room.

“Well well…” He says quietly, as his expression changes greedily. “Look who it is.”

“Laufey.”

“So they moved me to who knows where, only to bring you in?”

I roll my eyes. “Talk. Start explaining why you came in without a fight.”

“I see you read the newest additions to my file.”

I smile and lean over to the table. “I’m the one who found you, dumbass. A message board? Really? Quite a fall for the esteemed “God of Mischief”. Really leaning into it now aren’t you? Not cutting your hair.”

Laufey only smiles at me, giving me nothing else. “You’ve really grown up, my Lord.”

_Years do that. And not topical._

“You truly do look like your father.” He says when I turn my back, and I can’t help but freeze for a split second.

“I know you’re working under his orders. They’re years old now. No longer relevant. Up to the times.”

Laufey laughs at the statement, then shifts in his seat. “Oh you know that’s not true. Your father has a magnificent gift for predicting the future. I truly believe that he has a gift.”

“Well look where that got him.” I counter.

He concedes the point, shifting back in his chair as much as he can. “A treacherous son. Is what it got him.” I ignore him again and pull up his file again on a tablet before he speaks again. “Tell me, do you feel safe, out there in the world?”

“Yes.” I say simply.

“Even with the largest bounty on your head in history?”

I quirk an eye at him, playing into Vader’s character. “My face is a mystery. Hidden behind the terror of the mask.”

“You hide behind your words.” Laufey goads me. “Do you really think you can just be…normal?”

“That’s what I am right now.”

Laufey laughs again. “Riiight. Friends, parties, maybe even a girlfriend? No. You and I both know better. But then again, you were late coming here.”

“Late? I’m right on time.” I fire back.

“Were you with your girlfriend? I know you were talking to that girl before your father wisely kicked her to the curb. Necessary sacrifice. Maybe you found her?”

I laugh coldly. “She was a child.”

“And what does that make you? If it’s not her, I would be willing to venture a guess that she’s not even your girlfriend. You’re probably too afraid to make a move. Too scared to lose her.”

_Yup. This is him._

Laufey’s expression changes as he stares at me. “There it is.”

“Nope.”

“Then too afraid of yourself. For feeling too much and letting the beast out. Your true self.”

I laugh again, then twirl my lightsaber in my hand and start pacing around him. “I’ve got to hand it to you. You get captured, in humiliating fashion, without a fight and you’re _taunting me_.” I scowl at him. “Big talk from a washed up has-been.”

“That makes two of us.” He smiles.

“Where’s Elias?”

Laufey moves to raise his hands before they’re stopped by his cuffs. “How should I know? I’m not his keeper.”

“You know he’s loose.”

“Loose to you. I knew he wasn’t captured. The word was that he received a secret assignment from your father after you…” He stops, sits up fully and puts up his best air quotes. “Disappeared.”

“I don’t buy that.” I shake my head. “He trusted nobody.”

“He trusted your brother more than you. The true, worthy heir to the Sith Empire’s glorious throne.”

_As opposed to me, you mean._

“Your jabs fall on deaf ears.” I blink at him.

“I can tell.”

_I’m not getting anywhere. Just as I thought._

Impulsively I pop up and start to the door. “Let me know when the “God of Mischief” wants to actually talk.”

“Oh, I will.” He calls after me before I shut the door firmly.


	19. Count Dooku

_“Look who is deciding to be social…” – Cayle_

_Oh whatever._

I turn back to the task at hand and shift my car into park before killing the ignition and scooping my phone back up.

“I’m keeping up appearances.” I reply, then slip my phone into my pocket.

_I don’t want to be here. But I need a distraction and this is an important game._

My phone vibrates somewhere in between shutting my door and making it up to the ticket line.

“8:01—8:02—8:03” The clock on the scoreboard reads, along with a 0-0 score.

_Perfectly on time._

_“Good tactical play. I like it.”_

“What are you talking about?” I flippantly answer, then look up in the direction of the line.

_One or two more._

_“Last night. The shirt. Laufey knew too much. You said so much in the Emergency Session.”_

I did.

_“If they know where you are (which I don’t think they do) then they shouldn’t be able to resist.”_

_Cayle…_

“I’m actually trying to get him out of my head. Not to dig deeper inside game theory.”

_I don’t want to be thinking Sith Game Theory right now._

_“You have been thinking about him all day.”_

“I played it wrong. I said all this earlier.”

_And I really don’t want to rehash this. Maybe I should just silence my phone when I step inside the gate._

Maybe.

_“Besides, I don’t think that—”_

“Ezra!”

I glance up from my phone to see one of Sabine’s teammates smiling at me.

“Hey Liz.” I smile back. “Just me.”

“Just you?”

“Yup.” I nod, then smile again.

“Oh, okay. You’re good.”

_What?_

“Huh?” I say, then glance from Liz to the other girl, somebody who I don’t recognize.

Liz just smiles and waves me forward, past the little turnstiles before giving me a hug. “Sabine’s near the concessions tent!”

_Right where she wants to be._

“Thanks.” I manage to get out before Liz and her teammate move back to the line, leaving me with no choice but to walk in.

_She should not have done that…I bet they need that money._

Feeling self-conscious, I walk into the decent crowd of people scattered around. Most focusing on the game, the others on either phones or their children.

_Lot of kids around. I imagine once he gets old enough, Jacen will play soccer._

_That’ll be fun._

I let myself smile as I make my way behind the bleachers that are set up and up to where the usual combination of Football, Women’s Basketball, Softball and Baseball are all gathered, with Trey hidden from sight.

Scanning with my eyes for him, I— “Ezra.” A deep voice says, at the same time as a large arm halts my progress.

_NO._

I snap on my heels to EJ, one of Matt’s battalion of enormous offensive linemen then force myself to halt for a second. “What’s up?”

_You don’t just throw your arm down and stop me. No._

_I go where I want to go._

EJ takes a half step back, causing the person behind him, another behemoth to turn. “Sorry bro. Not today.”

“Not today?” I parrot him.

_Uh oh. I’ve got that whole group’s attention._

EJ’s eyes betray him before he nods. “Yeah. You gotta go.”

“Yeah.” A huge hand confirms for the voice.

I turn to my left, where Ben is. “Why?”

“Because—” he starts himself, then stops.

_He doesn’t want to say it._

“The Sabine thing.” Ben completes the sentence.

“Okay. What about it?”

“The cops said you’re with the feds.” EJ says.

“Yeah.” Ben nods.

_Oh damn._

“Not really. My parents know people, that’s all.”

EJ instantly shakes his head. “Don’t matter anyway.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” I turn to him. “You think I started all this?”

_The FBI and NCAA coming down on their heads?_

“No—”

“We don’t know.”

Ben pauses to gives his teammate a glare, then looks back to me. “Listen, it’s not personal Ezra. I know Matt’s vouched for you but—”

_It’s not good enough._

Once Ben’s done with whatever he’s saying, I lock onto him. “So I’ve got to go.”

“It’s not personal. Everybody not with us is against us right now.”

“I’m not against you.” I counter.

“I know.” Ben nods. “But it’s one of you, or 127 of us.” Ben says, gesturing to EJ and the multiple teammates who seem to be gathering around us.

_We’re going to catch somebody’s attention—_

“Everything alright over here boys?” An authoritative voice asks, causing everyone to turn and see a fresh faced police officer sidling up.

“No sir, no problems.” Ben smiles at the officer, who then starts shaking hands with a few of the assembled.

“Good. Just wanted to check up on you boys. I know it’s been a tough couple of days. We don’t need you guys taking it out on each other.”

“No sir.” EJ says simply.

_I’ve got to go._

“Are we good?” The officer turns and finds me.

I nod as casually as I can. “Yes sir, I was just going.”

“Alright then. Have a good night.” He gives me a curt nod before turning his back to me and initiating a few defensive players in a conversation.

_They’re not interested in him being there either._

I turn back and start towards the gate, pulling out my phone as I go.

_Cayle – 3 new iMessages_

_I’ll check that in a moment. I have to get out of here._

I can’t believe they think I’m—

_Cayle – 4 new iMessages_

Flipping my phone into my pocket, I continue walking, turning behind the bleachers to give me some cover.

_If it’s that important, I’m probably driving downtown straightaway. Meaning I won’t really have time to do my readings for class tomorrow unless I stay up late and do them tonight._

I don’t want to do that. Laufey has been—

_Whoa._

I come to a stop as normally and casually as I can before sliding out of people’s way then flip my phone out.

_Cayle – 5 new iMessages_

Out of habit, I tap my passcode in and probe out again using the Force.

_That’s…no. He’s still abroad._

He’s not back yet.

_“Hey, they’ve been turning people away all night. Think it’s a bad time.” – Cayle_

_“Dammit. Should have told you earlier. My fault.”_

_“Get out. They’re circling you.”_

_“You have a guest.”_

_“Okay. Don’t pay attention to my texts. Surprise for you.”_

“What are you talking about? And no, they just didn’t want me around. I think they think I sold them out or something.” I text him, then stare at my screen until he replies.

_“They don’t matter right now. Follow the Force.”_

I slide my phone away once again, then probe out and try to find the disturbance in the Force.

_There it is again._

No way though. He’s abroad.

_Unless he came back and intentionally didn’t tell me. Which is always possible._

_Faith. Follow the Force Ezra._

Forcing myself to stop leaning on the metal support for the bleachers, I take a few steps forward and scan the crowd with my eyes.

_Not left. Sabine’s to my left._

I don’t see anybo—

Soundlessly, a gray haired man rises from a lawn chair and turns to me, smiling. “There you are.”

_Master Dooku._

Numbly, I incline my head slightly before Master Dooku pulls up another chair for me. “Please sit, dear boy.” He asks, still smiling at me.

“I didn’t know you were back.” I quietly respond, then move to take the proffered seat. “Master.”

“Perhaps it was in my interests to surprise you. See you in your natural surroundings.” Master Dooku quirks an eye at me, before revealing more of a smile. “Your mind seems troubled. Clouded.”

I nod before Dooku opens up a cooler with three drinks inside.

_One of his, two for me. He planned this._

The action on the soccer field catches up to our patch of sideline, followed by the customary yells of information and sounds of the game. “It’s been a busy 24 hours.”

“Mischief can be found at all times. As you have demonstrated. Well done.”

“Thank you, Master.” I nod. Dooku barely raises his hand at the final word, clearly indicating that I should drop the formality.

_If you say so._

“What is the problem with the group beyond the bleachers?” Dooku queries, then sips his drink before eying me.

_Open it, moron._

I open my drink, take a sip then nearly flinch. “You…”

“You are of age. I believe this isn’t your first encounter with something like that.”

_He spiked the drinks._

I can’t help but chuckle, then give my drink another, grateful sip. “They believe that I am a threat.”

“Understandable, given the situation they have found themselves in.” Dooku remarks.

“I imagine you’re fully read on the situation?”

Again, Master Dooku nods in assent. “In its entirety.”

_Why’d I even ask?_

Dooku’s lip curls into a smile before I add. “What do you think?”

“The situation is an unfortunate one. They see you as a potential enemy, but have closed ranks not against you. But to protect their own.”

“Makes sense.” I nod.

“As difficult as it is to do, I would allow the offense to slide.” Dooku finishes, then turns to me.

_Awaiting my reply._

“They’re wrong. I’m their friend. Not an enemy.” I counter, as Jaicey beats her defender, who kicks the ball out past her own keeper.

_Corner. That’s good._

I clap along with multiple members of the assembled crowd, which gets another smile out of Dooku. “I see you’re learning soccer.”

“It’s a beautiful game.”

“That is a common phrase. The Beautiful Game.” He gently needles me.

“They’re down their best player.”

“I disagree.” Dooku shakes his head. “But we’ll get to her later. The Council informs me that your coursework is going well, if not without irritation.”

“The professors do the irritating, not the work sir.” I clarify.

Dooku doesn’t initially respond, as the corner is about to be taken. Jaicey, after a moment of preparation, fires a beautiful curling something into their box, only for it to end up going the other way.

“Shame…” Dooku comments, then turns back to me. “Calhoun has received very poor comments. Is there anything I should know beyond the briefings?”

I shake my head. “No. Kanan’s right on him. He wants to be teaching higher level students, and got stuck with us.”

“A true teacher would embrace the situation, and make the best of it.”

“Agreed.”

Master Dooku laughs once, but allows his smile to linger as possession changes again. “The folly of ego dooms all who carry it.”

_That’s a good one._

Instinctively, I pull out my phone and start typing as quickly as I can.

“Now that’s a new development.”

“Necessary evil.” I counter, in the middle of typing ‘dooms’. “What was that again?”

“The folly of ego dooms all who carry it.” Dooku repeats, then adds. “Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair! Nothing beside remains. Round the decay. Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare. The lone and level sands stretch far away.”

_Ah jeez._

“The second part isn’t of my own creation. Type “Ozymandias” into that machine of yours later. You’ll understand.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” I confess with a smile.

“I imagine so. Master Jinn told me that he believes you aren’t stimulated mentally as much as you believed before attending.”

_I guess I gave off that impression._

“I…was expecting more independent thinking. Less fill in the blank on a website.” I counter, than sip my drink.

_If I have both of these, I don’t think I should drive home._

“What is this, by the way?” I ask.

Dooku shrugs causally. “Oh, something Master Yoda and I have shared many a time. I thought you might like it.”

_I do._

“Hits like a bantha.”

“Which is saying something, coming from you.” Dooku counters, his smirk undeniable.

_True._

The action in front of us continues to be a battle of possession, each side sharing the ball before donating it away. “I also stopped by the Syndulla’s.”

“Oh yeah?” I turn and smile at him. “What’d you think?”

Dooku gives off a laugh, then turns back to the field. “Young Jacen has great potential. As well as a heart larger than he is. Mira on the other hand, only wants to learn and love.”

“Yeah.” I nod, then laugh. “That’s them.”

“I take it you have felt both aptitudes for the Force?”

I pause, then bite my lip. “Only Jacen. You think Mira as well?”

“Oh yes.” Dooku nods. “The bond between her and the dog, Ghost is clearly more than just love.”

“What makes you think that?”

Dooku turns at my inquiry. “Years of experience.” He smiles. “Your instincts are correct.”

_They are?_

Wordlessly, he continues. “In Sacramento, your testimony. You said that you believed you loved them.”

Oh.

“You love them, as they love you.” Master Dooku reports with a smile. “Young Jacen asked if we could both give him a lesson.”

_We can do that._

“Indeed we can.” He adds on. “I’ll leave the framework and timing of the lesson to you. Message me.”

“Alright.” I nod.

Concurrently, we both turn our attention back to the action, which has continued to devolve into more of a contact sport.

_43:37, 43:38, 43:39…_

“Young Cayle mentioned that you have yet to spar since beginning your coursework.”

_With a lightsaber._

“It hasn’t been intentional. My time management hasn’t been quite what I want it to be.” I confess.

Dooku seems to accept this. “I wouldn’t be too concerned, you are adjusting to a new environment, with many more obligations than you are used to.”

“But I haven’t made time.”

“Your physical fitness seems to have been maintained, however.” Dooku contradicts me. “A few sessions and you should be as right as ever.”

The referee harshly blows his whistle, signaling that it is halftime. Out of habit, I move to rise before I’m placed back into my seat.

_Not yet._

“Would you mind if we place these in your car?” He asks casually, as all around us, people begin moving around.

“Of course not.”

Dooku smiles, then motions with his eyes behind us.

_Sabine._

He’s waiting for her to get busy with somebody at the concessions and gear stand before we make our move.

_Always a tactician. Others move, he observes and acts based on intelligence rather than feelings. Which is why the Council was okay with him going on “sabbatical”. I bet that he’s leading up to that._

Seemingly on a whim Master Dooku rises, and in one smooth, easy motion collapses his chair with a flick of the wrist and pulls it into his hand. Once I’ve gathered myself, Master Dooku leads the way not left, but right to where the gate is that Matt led me through, and easily opens it just long enough for us to slip unnoticed out into the complex at large.

Once we’re past the main fence, Dooku allows me to direct us to the left, where my car is parked.

Not knowing what else to do, I pull out my keys and unlock the doors. Master Dooku fluidly navigates around the parked car next to me, who seems to have tried boxing me in and slides into the passenger’s seat.

“I take it that your place is rather nearby?” Master Dooku comments as I turn the ignition and my car purrs to life.

“Yes, very close.”

Dooku nods as I hit the accelerator “These are quite impressive facilities. The university seems to have spared little expense.”

“They are.” I nod.

Dooku quirks an eyebrow before adding “The same cannot be said however, for their athletes. What is your experience with them?”

“They never seem to have any time. From class to practice to homework to socializing to studying.”

“Not to mention trying to enjoy themselves.” He adds.

“It’s not easy. I don’t believe that it’s what many of them thought they signed up for.” I say as we stop at a stop sign.

“And the outlet for these feelings are these parties you’ve attended I take it?”

_Uh oh._

“Yes Master.” I nod curtly, then prepare myself.

_This is going to hurt._

“I must commend you on your actions the night you were attacked. If you had relented even the slightest, you could have been seriously injured.”

_Oh._

“I tried making the best out of a bad situation. I was lucky that backup was nearby.”

“On the contrary, dear boy. You alerted the authorities, who swiftly acted and prevented catastrophe.”

“I did inflict harm though.”

_I know he read the report. Knowing him, the Council probably sent him the advanced copy and he read it as soon as he saw it._

“Some blood and a wired up jaw is the best that could have come of it. The Council commended you for your restraint. As do I.” Master Dooku compliments me as I take a left then move to turn into my complex.

Unimpeded, I pull through the parking lot and into my designated space. “Idyllic.”

“It’s nice.” I comment as Dooku gathers up the cooler and I pull my backpack out of the backseat. “I like it.”

“Have you had any issues with other tenets?”

“No.” I shake my head, then lead the way up the stairs. “My Residential Advisor can be a pain, trying to get me to socialize, but outside of that…”

As we arrive at my door Dooku comments. “I would imagine that is a portion of their job.” I nod in agreement, then unlock my door and hold it open.

“Oh no, you clearly haven’t been back all day. You first.” Master Dooku gestures for me to lead the way, leaving my only option to obey.

Doing so, I take a few steps inside, followed by Dooku doing the same before he closes the door behind me. “I would have thought you would have decorated more.”

“I haven’t really put much thought into it, Master.”

“All the same. This is your place of residence. It wouldn’t hurt to make it more of a home…” he trails off. “Would you mind if I look around?”

“Go right ahead.” I smile. Master Dooku nods, then drifts off back towards my bedroom.

Tossing my backpack in the direction of my desk, I quickly scan the room, looking for anything out of place that he would find fault in.

_I think I’m alright._

“I see your meticulous nature has followed you here.”

“It’s ingrained in me.” I call out, then walk over and unzip my backpack.

_I’ll need my Chem and Comp notebooks for the homework I do have._

Setting those two aside, I turn around just as Dooku makes his way into the living room, only to stop and look in the kitchen.

“You ordered takeout?”

“Sabine did.” I inform him, only to be given a slight smirk,

“Ahh yes. Miss Wren.”

I force myself to laugh. “You sound like Master Kenobi.”

“Old habits die hard. You know the lineage there.”

_Yoda trained Dooku who trained Jinn who trained Kenobi. Who trained Skywalker who trained Ahsoka who is training Cayle._

Dooku seems to accept my silence for an answer before stopping to open up the fridge. “Good, at least we don’t have to worry about you going hungry.”

“Never.” I laugh, before Dooku nods in acceptance.

“How often is the girl over?”

I let out my tensions into the Force before answering “A few times a week. More this week however.”

“Because of the raid?”

“Yes.” I nod.

Dooku barely smirks before asking. “And she just appeared?”

“Yes.”

This time, Dooku fully chuckles. “You can loosen up, Young Bridger. I’m not going to report you to the Council. They are being exceedingly harsh in your case. They send you here to be normal. Then when you act normal, gaining a friend they reacted violently.”

_They did._

“I’m glad you’ve met her, and seem to be enjoying yourself. Anything I should know about her?”

“Not really.” I shrug my shoulders before Master Dooku reopens my refrigerator, setting our remaining drinks inside. “Soccer player, art student.”

“Mandalorian.” Dooku adds.

_Yes._

“I believe she knows _Mand’alor_ on some level. She knows his first name.”

“Boba Fett.” Dooku states, and I nod.

“Yes. He brought her father to Sacramento.”

“And you were unaware of that in the moment?” Dooku asks, closing the door behind him once more.

“Yes.”

“Our intelligence indicates that he’s a high ranking official on the Walgreens board.” Dooku begins.

“She’s never mentioned it really. But I’ve heard the same.”

“Could be a very useful connection.” He muses.

_Maybe._

“Enough on me Master. How was your trip?” I change subjects, leaning on the doorway to my kitchen.

“It was eventful enough. I disagreed with the Council’s decision to keep my location in the dark. But it went well.”

_I knew that he was going as soon as this past June. But at the last moment, the Council decided to keep his location from me._

In an effort to keep me focused on my upcoming move to USC.

“Where did you go?”

Master Dooku rises to his full height, gives me a smile. “That isn’t the issue at hand right now.”

“I don’t really have many issues right now to be honest.” I reply, before he walks past me, towards my living room.

“Your friends, the raid yesterday?” Dooku gestures with a free hand before looking around. “She’s an artist, correct?”

I glance at the paint bottles lining my wall before Master Dooku continues. “Have her make you something. Make this apartment more…welcoming.”

“She’s kind of said the same thing.”

_Maybe._

“What you need…” Dooku bends down and grabs the emptiest of the paint bottles. “Is a cover story.”

“I have one of those.” I laugh. “You helped craft it.”

“And I’m very proud of it. It’s working, isn’t it?” Is his reply, before his eyes say it all.

_It is._

“If your friends believe you are a security risk, you need to quickly counter that with the truth.”

I can’t help but frown in return. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Then you need to continue to create the truth.”

_More lies._

“The Council isn’t going to go for that.” I sigh, before we pass each other.

“We never asked the Council. Besides.” He pauses, causing me to turn and see that he’s pointing to the door.

_Why is he—_

_OH._

I quickly reach out with the Force, as Master Dooku smiles before gently snapping his wrist. On his command, my door swings open, revealing Sabine, hand raised like she was just about to knock on the door. “You must be Miss Wren. Please, come in.”

_Uh oh._

“I…didn’t mean to interrupt. I can come back later.” She instantly starts. “I—”

“You’re not interrupting anything at all.” Master Dooku gives her a warm smile. “I believe you know who I am.”

Sabine nervously takes two steps inside, then closes the door behind her. “Yes sir.”

_She does?_

“Sar Dooku. But most people know me by my surname. Ezra’s spoken very highly of you.” He smiles at Sabine, then turns to me.

_He’s got something up his sleeve._

“About ten or so years ago, there was a string of assassination attempts in Eastern Europe. I assisted the man who is now _Mand’alor_ put an end to those attempts.”

_Which is how she knows who he is._

Sabine quickly nods. “Yes, the story’s rather famous.”

“I thought you said that you didn’t know anything about the Jedi.” I jump in.

_She said so at JJ’s._

“Mandalorian culture is, forgive me.” Dooku turns to Sabine. “Very protective of their own. They turned to me, and the Jedi only because they couldn’t think of a different way to save the Duchess Satine’s life.”

Sabine quickly nods. “None taken. You and the other Jedi saved her life.”

“The Duchess has gone on to do a great many things. I only assisted in that instance.” Dooku smiles. “Ezra tells me that you’re an artist?”

“Aspiring, Master Jedi.”

Master Dooku graciously raises a hand. “Please, no need. Are you pursuing your passion here?”

“Yes.” Sabine nods. “Only one class this semester, planning to do more next semester.”

_She doesn’t even know if she’s going to get that far._

“Excellent.” Dooku continues to smile, trying to keep Sabine loose. “Do me a favor?” Sabine gives him a look of confusion before he continues. “My protégé here is too proud to ask. Can you…decorate some of this? His creativity may be lacking, but yours is not.”

_Hey!_

“Sure, yeah.” Sabine gives off a nervous laugh. “He doesn’t really decorate.”

_I’m busy! Studying! Going to school!_

“My thoughts exactly.” Master Dooku smiles.

“May I ask you a question?” Sabine blurts out in a rush.

_Oh no._

Master Dooku instead turns to give her his full attention. “Of course.”

“Ezra’s…your protégé? You guys know each other?” She asks.

“Ahh yes.” Dooku gives her a smile. “I’ve known him for years now. He’s a very talented young man. And he’s helped me from time to time. Hence his designation in the police reports.” Instantly, Sabine ducks her head and begins to go red. “I don’t mean to embarrass you Miss Wren. But I have been told that the issue has been a sticky one.”

“It’s fine. I…I’m sorry that there was an issue, Master Jedi.”

“There’s no issue at all.” He counters pleasantly. “I only mention it to tell you that is how Ezra knew how to defend himself so well. And that we had to create an ambiguous cover for him.”

_OH._

“The Jedi aren’t exactly a public organization.” Sabine finishes his point for him.

Numbly, I look to Master Dooku, who remains focused on Sabine. “I know that your entire athletics department is currently under fire. But Ezra’s not the leak you or your friends are looking for. He works for me, assisting from time to time.”

Sabine raptly nods before glancing over at me. I reflexively smile before she looks back to Master Dooku.

“I should be going, it’s getting late. But I just returned from a rather long trip…and wanted to see how Ezra was holding up.” Master Dooku seamlessly transitions. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Wren.”

“Yes.” Sabine quickly nods before Dooku extends his hand to her, and they shake. “Very nice to meet you.”

Master Dooku turns to me and can only smile before I say “Thank you for coming, Master.”

“Of course, dear boy. I’ll be around if you need me for anything.” He smiles, then claps me on the shoulder before moving to the door.

Sabine gives me an incredulous look as Master Dooku walks to my door, then stops. “Oh. Before I forget…” He says spontaneously.

_NO._

Casually, Master Dooku raises up my copy of _‘Sherlock Holmes’,_ revealing the safe that was installed into the wall behind the bookcase.

_THE COUNCIL IS GOING TO KILL HIM._

_And me. But mostly him._

Sabine can’t see that!!!!

“I almost forgot.” Is all he says before he opens the safe with a wave of his hand, then procures a tablet and sets it inside. He then closes the bookcase most of the way, turns back to us and gives us both a smile, then slips out the door.

_Oh my god._

I’m so dead.

_I can’t explain that away!_

I stay rooted to my spot in disbelief before Sabine turns and gives me a glance. “He shouldn’t’ have done that…” I quickly mutter.

“I…didn’t see anything.” She quickly tells me, then adds. “Ezra.”

_What could possibly have been so important as to blow the location of my safe to Sabine?!_

“Not my idea. They put it in. Nobody’s supposed to know.” I say as I stride over and pull the bookcase back once more and start spinning the combination in.

Sabine doesn’t immediately reply before asking “What all is in there?”

_Gun, passport, paperwork. Lightsaber crystals. Elias’ old Nintendo DS. My lightsaber most times._

“Can’t really say.” I reply. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine. Is everything okay? I heard something happened at the game.”

I set my thumb on the scanner for the tablet, which instantly lights up. “Nothing really happened. I went to go stand with Matt and everybody like I have been doing. But his offensive linemen stopped me.”

_Because they think I’m a leak._

“I don’t think Matt knew that. He talked to me after the game, wondering where you went after halftime.”

_I was here with Dooku._

“I’m not a snitch or a leak.” I glance back to her. “Misunderstanding.”

_Makes sense. They’re being attacked from all sides. Master Dooku was right._

The tablet comes to life, with multiple icons appearing on the screen.

_It’s the unredacted version of his report to the Council from his sabbatical…_

The Council is really going to kill him.

“I’ve, uhm, got to run back to the field.” Sabine says suddenly. “Laundry.” She explains, after I look up from the tablet. “Is it cool if I come back?”

“Yeah, sure.” I smile. “Should I order some food?”

_I’m hungry and haven’t eaten yet._

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Sabine quickly counters.

No.” I shake my head. “I’m hungry, haven’t eaten. Your usual?”

“I’ll have what you’re having.” Is her reply. “What are you thinking of getting?”

“Don’t know yet. I’ll wait until you get back.” I smile.

Sabine gives me a quick smile, then slips past my door once again.

_Boy I really hope she’s just going to the field._


	20. Halloween

“KANAN!!” Hera’s voice echoes down the stairs and through the house.

Kanan quickly leaps away from the grill he’s been preparing and darts thru the back door. “Uh oh.” Cayle says.

_Mira’s bath must not be going too well._

“Alright…” Zeb walks back thru the door carrying the olive oil, salt and pepper, Ghost trailing behind him. “Got Jacen back on the road.”

“Thanks.”

“Got that bike chain fixed?” Cayle asks as I accept the ingredients, then turn back to the steaks.

“Kind of. I think Kanan will have to break down and actually buy him a bike. The parts are worn out.” Zeb replies.

_Shouldn’t have bought it off Craigslist._

Cayle turns back to me. “Want to go halfsies on it?”

“Sure.” I say, not looking up as I drizzle the steaks with olive oil.

“That’s reassuring.”

“I’m cooking.” I counter before the back door opens once more.

When I turn back, I see Mira wrapped up in a towel, eyes wide and looking like she just survived a harrowing experience. “Somebody looks like they just got scrubbed pink!” Zeb laughs.

“Yeah.” Kanan laughs, as Mira’s eyes are still as large as saucers. “She and Mommy got into it during her bath. Drenched her in water, got shampoo in her eye…”

I wince as Ghost loudly breathes through his nose and Kanan says “Okay boy, she’s right here…”

_That’s one down._

Mira makes a quiet noise, and I glance back to see that she’s poked one arm out of her bundle to pet Ghost, who is sniffing her intently.

“Does she smell like a bubble bath?” Zeb asks Ghost, causing Mira to quietly giggle.

“Looks clean to me.” I smile.

_Really, she’s super pink more than anything. Mira’s not too fussy, but if her Mom really cleaned her up, I’m not shocked she didn’t like it._

“Hera’s got your Halloween costume ready by the way.” Kanan informs me before Zeb takes Mira and sits down beside Ghost.

_Uh oh._

“What’s he gonna be?” Cayle interjects, causing me to turn back to my preparations.

“Maverick, from Top Gun.” Kanan replies. “Hera thought it’d be funny. And it’s a popular movie.”

“Ooh, good idea.” Zeb adds.

_Actually, yeah. Better than what I would have come up with._

“Hera already went down to the Salvation Army and picked up the whole thing. It’s in your bedroom.” Kanan tells me, and I nod.

Zeb glances back in my direction, then up towards the TV which is playing the USC football game on mute. “Shame your apartment doesn’t have a balcony. You could do this regularly.”

_I hadn’t thought of that._

“Yeah.” I shrug, seasoning Cayle’s steak. “Is this enough?”

Cayle strides over, gives it a look. “A little more, if you don’t mind.”

“Maybe we should look into it. His lease can be cut short by either side at the conclusion of the semester.” Kanan says, presumably to Zeb.

_It is one of the thing I’m naturally good at cooking. And it’s me. Not something Dad installed. I’m just naturally good on the grill. And I like it._

Grabbing the pepper, I add a little more to Cayle’s steak, then move onto Kanan’s. “Wouldn’t there be an issue with the safe we installed?” He asks.

“Maybe. I believe Rex opted to cut out the wall, floor to ceiling and transport it back to the Temple.” Kanan replies.

“Floor to ceiling?” I blurt out.

_I know they put in the bookcase on top of it, but still!_

“That’s what the report said.” Kanan replies before I grab the olive oil once again.

“Speaking of reports…” Cayle teases, before turning away from me. “How’d it go with Master Dooku yesterday?”

“He’s back?” Zeb echoes him.

I nod, not looking up from my task. “Same as always.”

_Takes nothing from anybody, dictates terms. His backup plan has a backup plan._

Just look at how yesterday unfolded.

“Has the Council met yet about what happened?” I casually slip in.

Kanan’s voice instantly cuts in. “No. What happened?”

“Dooku read through all of our files on Ezra since he started class. Decided to attend soccer yesterday to surprise him.” Cayle interjects.

“That’s nice of him.” Zeb says, his smile audible.

The Force gives me a quick twitch before Cayle speaks up. “What’d he have to say?”

“Pretty much what the Council said on Calhoun and my courses. Said he was pleased with how I handled the fight.”

“He should.” Zeb adds. “You handled it as well as possible.”

I set Kanan’s steak aside, only to feel his eyes on me. “That’s not what happened, is it?”

_They didn’t monitor me at all last night._

_Holy hell._

“He did what he does best, at least with me.”

_Takes situations, invents solution out of thin air and solves them. As far as I’m concerned, the story he spun last night is canon to my backstory._

Cayle’ tone is drastically different when he says “What’d he do?”

“You saw the little…disagreement I had last night?” I say to him, keeping my focus.

“Yes.” Cayle replies. “His friends on the football team have seemed to close ranks. Normally Ezra hangs out with his buddies. He didn’t get past their bouncers.”

“They’re not really bouncers.” I correct him.

_They’re there to chill and to make sure nobody does anything stupid._

“Anyway.” Cayle overrides me. “He must have had something to say.”

“What’d he say?” Asks Zeb.

“That they perceive me as an enemy, even though I’m not one. But that’s not the…”

_It’s not a problem._

“I don’t know the word for it. He added to my story.” I turn to Cayle and see that everyone’s focus is on me.

“How?” Zeb fires at me.

“Can I guess?” Cayle requests before the Force flares with Kanan’s irritation.

“No.” Is Kanan’s reply, then motions for me to explain.

“Sabine recognized him. Something about the Duchess Satine? But that’s not all.”

“Who is the Duchess Satine?” Cayle asks.

“Prime Minister of Mandalore. I wasn’t aware Dooku had a relationship with her personally. Only the state of Mandalore in general.” Kanan flatly responds. “Sabine knew him?”

“Knew of him. If I had to guess, she recognized him when I sat down.” I say before Cayle snaps his fingers loudly.

“She was right behind you guys at that concessions tent!”

Mira babbles briefly before I shrug. “I don’t know her specifics.”

“I thought Sabine didn’t know anything about the Jedi. Or so you believed.” Zeb says, sounding like he’s leading it up to Kanan.

Indeed, Kanan adds “Not to the Council’s knowledge. That’s…interesting.”

“How’d he add to your story?” Cayle finally hits the nail on the head.

I turn away from the final steak’s preparations. “He gave my alibi a form. I work for him, occasionally.”

“Work for him?” Zeb repeats after me as Kanan tilts his head back wearily.

“That was not his call to make. What exactly did he say?” Kanan asks me.

“Basically that I’m his protégé, that I have some abilities, left vague, that he uses from time to time. As a result, that’s how I know how to defend myself.”

Kanan loudly groans before Cayle blurts out. “Does he have no care for the Council? We have to do this whole thing _very_ delicately! We crafted his cover for months!”

“Wasn’t it Master Dooku who created the framework for Ezra’s backstory?” Zeb asks.

“Yes.” Cayle nods once. “He knows it as well as anyone!”

“Which is how he was able to tweak it to fit my situation.”

Cayle whips back to me. “There’s more?”

“He basically told Sabine point blank that I’m not the leak that football and everyone else is looking for. Which kind of was the point of last night’s dust up.”

“They thought you were the leak.” Zeb states.

I nod.

“I mean, it makes sense.” Hera’s voice comes out of nowhere, before I look back and see her just before Hera kicks open the door, hair wrapped up in a towel. “Hello Ezra dear.”

“Hi.” I smile.

“What’d I miss?” She asks, just before Mira makes a sound of displeasure. “Oh don’t you give me that. You put shampoo in my eye!” Mira, who is still being held by Zeb, squirms and kicks before being scooped up by her Mom.

“Dooku went off the reservation.” Kanan informs her.

“How? He’s been back like 36 hours.”

“Added to Ezra’s story, saying that he’s his protégé, and that is why his alibi had to be vague.” Zeb tells her.

Hera briefly freezes, then flicks from Zeb to Kanan to me. “Why?”

“Sabine.” Cayle succinctly sums it up.

“Sabine met Dooku?”

_Here we go again._

“I’m going to start the fire, if that’s okay.” I look to Kanan, who nods.

“Go ahead Ezra.” Hera says flatly. “So let me get this straight: Dooku added to Ezra’s alibi, unilaterally, after somebody thought that he’s the leak with his friends?”

“He got stopped from joining them at Sabine’s game.” Cayle fills in the gaps.

“That’s rude.”

“Makes sense, if he’s got a vague connection to something they don’t know.” Zeb counters while I grab the bag of charcoal and lighter fluid as the debate continues to rage hotter.

I start shoveling as Kanan informs Hera “Did you know that Dooku helped the Prime Minister of Mandalore previously? Because apparently that’s how Sabine knew who Dooku was.”

“She knew who he was?” Hera snaps. “No. Do you know when?”

“No.” I say, still buried in the grill. “They didn’t mention a date. But they both knew what he was talking about.”

“But why would Sabine know?” Cayle asks.

“Same reason _Mand’alor_ invited her father to Sacramento without anybody knowing.” Hera deposits her insight. “People know people. Who tell their children stories.”

_That…might mean Sabine knows more of their state than she’s let on._

“That’s the story I’ve kind of spun. My parents knew people, who knew people, who knew people.” I volunteer.

“See?” Hera says. “It makes sense.”

_And somehow, that’s not even all._

Right away, in response, I feel Cayle turn to me. “Oh no. What?”

“What?” Kanan asks.

“Ezra tipped his hand. I felt it. What else did Dooku do?”

“The last thing he did was pop open my bookcase and set a tablet inside my safe.” I report, then close my eyes to brace myself.

_Here we go._

“The bookcase?!” says Zeb.

“THE SAFE?!” Adds Hera,

“A tablet?!” Kanan speaks over them both.

Meanwhile, Cayle proceeds to walk straight into the middle of the backyard, causing Ghost to follow curiously. “So Dooku went on sabbatical, came back and basically disregarded all of our safety protocols and efforts?”

_Kind of._

“He must have really liked Sabine. I imagine that she was still there when all this happened?” Hera asks me, and I nod.

“Great!” exclaims Cayle, and Ghost barks.

“I…don’t understand.” Kanan says weakly. “He’s smarter than this!”

“What was on the tablet?” Zeb attempts to steer the conversation back to safer waters.

“I haven’t read all of it. But I think it’s his unredacted report from his sabbatical.” I reply.

_Here we go again!_

This time, both Cayle and Kanan groan loudly. “Oh come on!” Kanan adds.

“Unredacted?” Zeb asks.

“Where’d he even go?” Cayle asks me.

Kanan cuts him off. “We don’t know.”

“South Africa.” I tell everyone. “I believe Madagascar.”

Everyone falls silent for just a moment, which Mira uses to interject in a cute manner. “I agree Mira.” Cayle says, getting her to giggle.

“I always took ‘sabbatical’ for vacation.” Hera admits.

I flick open the lighter fluid and start spraying down the coals, then rise back up in time for Kanan to answer. “I don’t know. I know he was in the planning stages for a few months before he went. Yoda and Master Windu didn’t seem too keen to press him on it.”

“He is one of the more Senior members of the Council.” Cayle adds helpfully.

_To a degree, he can kind of do what he wants. Within the structure of course. Which he’s seemed to disregard completely._

It’s working though.

“Start the fire Ezra.” Hera instructs me, then turns to Kanan. “Is Jacen still riding his bike?”

“Pretty sure he is.”

Hera instantly rolls her eyes at him. “Go make sure. And tell him to come inside. Dinner’s almost ready. And we’ve got to prepare his Halloween costume.”

* * *

The camera on Hera and Kanan’s phones flash brightly, before Hera herself says “Great! Thank you.”

“Let’s go!” Jacen leaps away from Ghost, Mira and I, causing both to react slightly.

“Bye Ninja Turtle.” Cayle calls after Jacen, who turns around in his costume and grins crookedly.

“I’m Michelangelo!”

“C’mon now!” Hera calls after him, the front door wide open which allows the cool breeze to filter in.

Jacen scoops his candy basket right up, then chases after his mother before she closes the door behind. Shortly after, through the door I hear multiple small voices call out.

“They’re already here…” Zeb laughs.

Kanan smiles in response. “That’s fine. We’ve prepared for weeks. I’m sure you heard about last year.”

“They didn’t win, did they?”

“Oh they did.” Kanan confesses as multiple large masses begin to make their way towards the door and he grabs a large duffel bag.

A knock on the door signals their arrival. “You all go watch the rest of the game. I’ll handle this.”

“Sounds good.” Cayle smiles, before steering Mira and I towards the back patio once again.

Mira adjusts herself in my arms, making a quiet noise before glancing around as we walk back outside, the football game coming to a conclusion.

_49-17. Another happy ending._

“I’m gonna grab a beer. Cayle, Ezra?” Zeb says, stopping at the back door.

“Sure.” Cayle responds, then looks to me.

“No thanks.”

Zeb nods, then disappears back to the fridge in the garage, and Cayle turns to me. “Why not?”

“I imagine this party is going to be more than enough for me. Did you ever get a handle on the drugs?”

“No.” He replies while Mira turns at the sound of Ghost’s approach. “More than likely, they were already in the country before Sabine heard about them.”

“I have to admit, I don’t like the idea of college kids being able to get their hands on stuff like that.” I say, then sit down and let Mira play with Ghost.

“College students gets all sorts of stuff all the time. The DEA had a report around a year ago, saying that Adderall was quickly becoming the study aid of choice on college campuses.”

Mira pats Ghost’s head as he sniffs around her elephant onesie before Zeb walks back thru the back door. “It’s not exactly an easy environment to enforce. And to a degree, they don’t want to.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“College is supposed to be about the education. But it’s also about experimentation. Finding out who you are.” Zeb says, passing Cayle his beer. “I mean, is the Council _really_ worried about you drink underage? No. Because you’re in a relatively safe environment, surrounded by people you trust. For the most part, it limits the bad things that can happen.”

“It impairs judgement though.” Cayle argues.

“So does marijuana.” Zeb fires back. “And the biggest threat there isn’t to the population. It’s to the closest place that delivers food.”

Zeb then turns back to me. “There’s been studies on college environments. Schools, like religious universities are strictly controlled. And things can dramatically escalate in ways nobody wants. As opposed to a normal college or university where the local police are more concerned with drinking and driving, putting others in danger.”

_Padm_ _é really disputed that point in Sacramento._

Mira’s stomach rumbles audibly, which distracts her from Ghost before she looks up at me and makes a soft noise. “You just ate silly.” Cayle says softly, before Mira moves her arms to grab at me.

“Here, I know what you want.” I smile, then pull my phone out of my pocket, slip off its cover and give it to her. Instantly, it’s being gnawed on.

Both Zeb and Cayle smile at the sight of Mira adjusting her grip on my phone case. “I do have news from the Council Ezra.”

“Oh yeah, what’d they say?” I look up.

“They’ve decided when you need to allow Vader to make his next appearance.”

_Seriously?!_

_NOW?_

“Told you he wouldn’t like it.” Zeb tells Cayle.

“Sorry.” He says, sounding sincere. “But you know their theory.”

“Letting Vader out in a controlled environment helps us learn about him and control him.” I repeat the words the Council have told me numerous times.

_LET ME OUT!!!_

_No._

_LET ME AT THEM. THEY WILL PAY._

Deliberately, I roll my neck around. “Is he doing it again?” Cayle asks.

_LIES._

“It’s a trigger for him.” I remind him.

_We know this._

_HE IS A FOOL! LET ME OUT! LET ME SHOW THEM!_

Mira’s stomach rumbles once more, drawing me out of my head and forcing me to look down at her, only for her to be staring up at me, holding onto my phone case with both hands.

“Maybe you are actually hungry.” I say quietly.

Zeb leans forward across from Cayle. “Maybe her bottle didn’t hold her.”

“She’s been trying Cheerios right?” I turn to Cayle.

_She is weak! You are weak!_

I shake my head before Mira motions to grab at my face, an odd expression on her face. “Yeah.” I hear Cayle say.

“I’ll get it.” Zeb volunteers.

_What’s wrong Mira?_

Mira squirms around, causing my phone case to fall to the ground as Zeb walks into the house. “We’re getting you some food.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” Cayle responds.

I glance away from her to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“You know how the Council has told you that his ‘shadow’—” Cayle air quotes himself. “Can flash on your face?”

“She didn’t see that.” I counter him.

_Ridiculous._

_Weak!!!_

“I think Sabine’s see it before. On Fall Break, same time she saw my phone.” I confess, then focus in on Mira.

_Okay, if you really want up at my face, I’ll let you._

As soon as I set her on her feet Mira gurgles happily, then grabs onto my head and pulls her face right to me before making a soft sound.

_Aww._

“Love you too.” I smile, then peck her cheek.

“Aww.” Zeb comments as soon as he’s through the door, cup of Cheerios in his hand. “Somebody’s giving love to Ezra.”

Cayle and I both laugh before I take the snack from him. “Here, hey. Snack.” Mira turns, then lights up the exact same way she does when her Mom grabs a bottle for her. “Yeah, it’s food!”

“What’d Sabine say?” Cayle asks as I grab out a single Cheerio and set it in my palm for her to grasp.

_Kanan and Hera let her do it, so I might as well. It’ll help coordination too._

Mira makes a move for the snack while gripping onto my shirt tightly. “About?”

“Vader’s shadow. You know how it flashes and he can’t control it?”

_I wish I could. I’d give almost anything to hide him. It gives him power._

Out of habit, I brace myself for Vader’s next comment, only for it Mira to beat him to it, turning to me for another Cheerio. “Here ya go.”

“Yeah. She saw it?” Zeb looks to me.

“She didn’t say much. I already told you.” I tell Cayle as Mira uses both hands to put the Cheerio in her mouth.

“You said she was touchy and affectionate.” Cayle responds.

“Oh!” Zeb brightens. “That’s a good sign.”

“I think it’s who she is.” I say, giving Mira more.

Cayle rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because Mandalorians are so warm and welcoming.”

“I’m her friend. And what Mandalorians do we know are artists. She seems to be rather unique.”

_Think Cayle. Use your brain._

“Is that what we’re calling her now?” Zeb asks Cayle and I.

Wearily, I close my eyes. Only for Mira to grab at my head and get a fistful of my hair. “Hey.” I pop my eyes open. “That’s my hair.” Mira only giggles, then gives me a gummy smile two inches from my face. “You’re being silly.”

Everyone falls silent for a moment, with Cayle and Zeb sharing a look before I give Mira more of her snack. “So when was the Council thinking of letting him out?”

“Thanksgiving.” Cayle reports. “You’ll stay here, go to the Temple then come back. And maybe, if we’re lucky his side effects don’t kill you so much.”

_Doubtful._

* * *

_“Text if you need me. I’ll be up until you say you’re home.” – Cayle_

_Of course he is._

“You don’t have to do that.” I reply, then shut off my ignition and step out of my car.

Above me the house party is in full swing, with people on the porch laughing and enjoying things.

_Well here goes nothing. My hair feels ridiculous._

Never should have let Hera talk me into putting gel into it.

“Yo! Maverick! Nice costume buddy!” Somebody calls out, getting the groups attention.

I smile in response and add a quick “Thanks.” Before slipping past them and into the house. Immediately I’m greeted by the familiar sounds of beer pong, bad music and laughter everywhere.

_Where is Sabine…_

I probe out while sliding towards the kitchen.

_The communal drink is probably not the one that’s spiked._

I smile to myself, feeling Sabine in the backyard before I busy myself with a cup of punch, then slide past a competitive beer pong game and out into the large backyard.

Most everywhere is either decked out in either USC gear or Halloween costumes, with those who aren’t sticking out quite a bit. “Nice costume man!” Somebody else says to me.

Smiling at them in thanks, I then glance around in time to see Matt and JJ out by the cornhole station.

_Blast. I was hoping to find Sabine with them._

Turning around, I see Sabine talking with one of her teammates to a group of guys on the side of the house.

“Hey! There he is!” JJ’s voice calls out. “Ezra!”

I spin back around and see both of them waving for me to join them.

_Might as well._

“How’s it going.”

“Not bad, not bad.” JJ smiles, wearing a basketball jersey. “Nice costume man.”

“Thanks.” I laugh. “Kinda threw it together, but I think it looks alright.”

“Looks awesome.” Matt supplies. “You need a drink?” he asks before motioning for somebody to go towards the house.

“Nah.” I shake my head. “Congratulations by the way. Shame you didn’t get in until the end.”

“No big thing. Just glad I got in, got to work on some things.” Matt says, looking like he doesn’t quite men it.

JJ gives him a look which confirms my suspicions before he says. “You want a shot Ezra?”

“Sure, after this game.”

Instead, JJ tosses me his last bag, clearly meaning for me to toss it.

_Don’t want to walk up and instantly drain it. So…_

Deliberately, I toss the beanbag up, landing it directly next to the hole. “Ahh!” JJ makes an exasperated noise.

“I got it.” Matt says, setting his drink down before going into his motion. I sip my drink just before he releases it, and collides his bag with mine, knocking mine in.

“Nice!” JJ moves to give him a high five.

“Preciate that.” I laugh.

“No problem.” He replies as he grabs his drink again.

JJ gives us both a look, then looks around. “Did you see Jaicey when you came in Ezra?”

“No.” I shake my head.

“I’m gonna go find her. I’ll be right back. Help me out here Ezra.” JJ says, then moves towards the house.

Matt allows me to sidle up next to him as our opponents begin their round with the first finding the board. “You missed on purpose.”

“Did not.”

I sip my drink before he laughs in response. “I’ve seen you play. And unless you’re drunk, you don’t miss.”

“I wasn’t drunk.” I smile.

_Maybe I was. I had a pounding headache the next morning in class. Made taking notes a real chore._

Matt smirks as their next throw nearly hits me in the foot. “Missed you yesterday.”

_He’s getting straight to the point?_

“Sabine said you went looking for me. No big thing.”

“Then why’d you sit with Count Dooku?” he asks.

“How do you know that name?” I say almost into my cup then take a sip.

Matt shrugs as the next throw hits the bottom of the board, then falls off. “Don’t know. It’s not like I have people around me trying to influence me, introduce me to people.”

_He says that like he does._

“Implying that you do.” I laugh.

_Oh man that last throw is a disaster._

I catch the last bag with my foot, then move to grab my other one as matt does the same. “How do you know him?”

“My parents.” I shrug.

The Force gives me a quick tug before Matt’s eyes flicker over to me. “Sabine’s already talked to JJ and I.”

_Great…_

“Well that’s good.”

_She had no right to do that._

“You work for him?” He asks, the motions for me to go first. Without a thought, I toss my beanbag up, only for it to go straight down for three points.

“Nice!” Our opponents call out, and I smile in thanks.

“Had to be vague. Hence the public deception.”

“He’s a Jedi.” Matt points out.

“Yeah. And a respected politician, deal maker, a lot of things. He’s complicated.”

_He’s Dooku._

“So you help the Jedi.” Matt puts two and two together.

“Sometimes.” I shrug before matt mimics my other throw, leaving it on the edge.

Our opponent throws a bag heavily onto the wood, causing the other one to bunch up.

“I love it!”

_Sabine._

“Hi.” I turn and smile just before Sabine, who is glad in cardinal and gold collides into me and squeezes me.

“You’ve never mentioned you like Top Gun.”

I shrug as Matt pointedly tosses his next bag up.

_Out of order._

“Great movie.” I say, then toss my final bag up. It hits the back rim, then makes a funny ricochet and bounces out and off the back of the platform.

Our opponents cheer. “What’s the score?”

“17-16.” Matt reports. “Sabine, drink?”

“I really shouldn’t…but sure.” She caves, then beams up at me. “You’re late.”

“Trick or treating went late. I had to pick up some candy.” I answer, only for Matt to laugh.

_I should probably show her the pictures Hera took._

“You went trick or treating?”

“No, his family did. What’d they dress up as?” Sabine asks as I scoop up my bags for the next round.

“A Ninja Turtle and an elephant. I’ve got pictures…” I say, moving to pull out my phone.

“Nice!” JJ comments, rejoining the group.

“I thought you were grabbing Jaicey.” Matt says, mid-toss.

“She’s helping softball put together the next batch of drinks.”

Matt’s throw hits the board and sticks, which causes our friends across the way to groan.

_I can end it here._

“What’s the score?” Sabine asks before I take a step back to focus.

_Bingo._

“Yes!” Matt exclaims as my bag drops into the hole and out of view. “21!”

“Nice shot. I think I’ve been replaced.” JJ jokes.

I quickly turn to him and shake my head. “Nah. I’ll let you back on. I want to just chill out.”

“Good.” Sabine smiles. “You need to.” Sabine silently follows up her statement by slipping her hands into mine.

_Hmm._

Our opponent lands their first throw close before I hand Sabine my phone. “Aww…” She gushes, moving to lean fully on my arm.

Matt and JJ silently lean over to look at the picture Sabine has up, of Jacen, Mira, Ghost and I by the front door, all decked out in our costumes. “That dog is enormous!” JJ comments.

“Husky?” Matt gives me a look.

“Yup.” I nod.

“Ezra’s told me that he loves ‘em. Especially the little girl.” Sabine says warmly, then squeezes my arm.

_She’s being super touchy again._

Matt purposefully misses long on his throw before JJ says “Is that the elephant? She looks super young.”

“Six months old.” I reply, before Sabine looks over and gives me a smile.

_Yeah yeah…_

“C’mon Ezra.” Matt says.

_All I have to do is go long._

Sabine keeps her grip on my arm as I rear back, let go and—

_What._

Across the way, our friends begin celebrating wildly. “Ezra.” JJ says quietly.

_I knocked Matt’s first one in. It’s 11-11 again._

I can’t believe it.

Allowing myself to groan, I turn to him. “Clean up my mess. My bad.”

“All good.” Matt laughs, as JJ moves to take my place.


	21. Hangover

“Thirteen all…” JJ calls out as the assembled players start scooping up their bags.

_Can’t believe that I blew that._

“Hey, did you park close?” Sabine asks me, causing me to turn.

“Yeah.”

As JJ prepares to toss his first beanbag up, Sabine says “We’ll be right back.” Before gently pulling me towards a gate.

_Okay._

Without another word, Sabine and I start thru the assembled and thru the gate. “Why are we going to my car?”

“I don’t want to lose my purse. Not like I’m going to need it anyway. How was Halloween?” Sabine answers with a smile.

I return it as I fish out my keys. “It went well. Their neighborhood is big on Halloween apparently. They bought like ten bags of candy and only had a little bit left. And Jacen came home with a boatload.”

“Anything good?”

“Oh yeah.” I laugh as I unlock my car. “You name it, he got it. Some people we giving out full candy bars.”

_Which is ridiculous, but hey._

“Nice! Those were always the best houses.”

_I bet they were._

“You didn’t do much trick or treating did you?” Sabine astutely asks.

I shake my head before she continues. “You missed out.”

“I think you’re right. I would have been home earlier except Mom and Dad asked me to help go thru his candy. He got to have a little tonight, but we combed thru the rest of it.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Kind of.” I shrug as Sabine pulls open my passenger side door. “Somebody was giving out caramel coated apples. And somebody else did s’mores.”

_He ate that as he went from house to house._

Sabine is making a face when she emerges from my car. “Caramel apples? What’d they do, wrap them in Saran wrap or something?”

_That’s exactly what they did._

“Yup.”

“That’s weird.” Sabine shakes her head.

“Yeah.” I agree. “He doesn’t like caramel, and nobody else wanted it. So it went into the trash.”

“Did you get anything?” She gives me a crooked grin, moving to lean on my car.

I dig into my left pocket and pull out a mini package of Skittles to show to her. “More in the car too.”

_Jacen kept asking if I wanted more._

“You mind?” Sabine asks, unable to hide her enthusiasm. As soon as I shake my head, my door is open once again.

“It’s in the console in the middle.” I tell her, just before she pops it open.

“Ooh! You got good stuff!”

_It’s just gum and a couple of mini candy bars._

Sabine emerges with a couple of pieces of gum and one of the mini candy bars for each of us, and she dumps half into my hand. “Here. Live a little.”

“Okay.” I laugh. “How was the game?”

“Great. Kicked their ass. It was fun.”

“How are you feeling?” I probe just before she shuts my door again.

She doesn’t meet my eye, instead unwrapping her candy. “Good right now. Somebody snuck in a flask, had a shot before you got here.”

_Damn Sabine._

I smile at her as she pops in the candy, then spontaneously takes a step closer to me. “I need a favor tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t let me go run off and do something stupid tonight.” She says, taking another step forward so that her shorts are pressed up against my costume.

“You won’t.” I reassure her.

Immediately, Sabine gives me a glare. “Oh yeah? Because I’m tired of waking up in foreign places when you’re not there Ezra. With other people.”

_Sabine…_

“You won’t do that.”

“Drunk me kind becomes…” Sabine trails off, a look on her face.

“Don’t say that about yourself Sabine. C’mon.” I tell her firmly. “It’s your first semester.”

_Everyone is finding their footing._

“No. And no kind of. C’mon. Keep an eye on me.” She asks me, voice becoming softer before she slips her hands in with mine. “Please?”

“I’m not gonna stop you if you meet a guy you like and you hit it off.”

_I won’t. I’m not going to stop Sabine from meeting Mr. Right._

Sabine moves to say something before I cut her off. “And besides, who you get with isn’t my business.” Instead of replying, Sabine glances back around to the house, where there are still a bunch of people hanging out on the porch.

“C’mere.” She says before pulling me to the other side of my car.

“Okay. What are you—” I start before she opens my door and deposits me in my own driver’s seat.

Next thing I know Sabine’s in my lap, head next to my ear. “Ezra, I’ve kind of made it your business. And I don’t want to get with anybody tonight. I want to hang out with you and Matt and JJ and Jaicey and Trey and everyone and laugh and have fun.” She whispers.

“Okay.” I nod, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat.

Sabine leans back far enough for me to see her smile before she gently plants a kiss on my cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sabine easily unglues herself from me, then pulls me out of my car before I shut it and lock it. “And try to have fun. Have a drink or two.”

“One or two.” I repeat after her, then smirk.

_I think she’s kind of already drunk._

Sabine rolls her eyes, then grabs me by the hand and leads me back up to the house.

“By the way. What’d you say to Matt and JJ?” I ask as we reach the gate.

“Nothing really.” Sabine responds, hesitating at the gate. “Just that it was Dooku that you met with. That you know him, and that he told me that you’re not the leak everybody’s looking for.”

_What if there’s not a leak?_

“So you backed me up.”

“Of course I did.” Sabine gives me a disapproving look. “Always will. You’re overthinking it. Once everybody talks it over, this will all smooth over.”

Sabine keeps her hands intertwined with mine as we rejoin the party and the cornhole game seems to be winding down.

“There you are!” Jaicey calls out next to her boyfriend, sending Sabine and I that way.

“Hey.” Sabine smiles.

“How’s it going?” I ask before another bag comes in.

“Winning.” JJ reports.

Matt asks “Didn’t you get them drinks?”

“I did!” Jaicey lights up, then turns back and grabs two red cups for us.

“Thanks.” Sabine says, as I smile in thanks before we shuffle to the other side of the board.

When I turn to look at Sabine next she’s eying me, drink perched in her hand.

_Okay, I get it._

Casually, I sip the drink then probe with the Force briefly.

_Don’t feel any threats around. That’s good._

I’ll try to relax a little.

_If for nothing else than to get Sabine off my back._

One final bag hits the board, then falls off. “And that’s game. Ezra, you’re up.” JJ proclaims.

“I’m okay. You guys win, winners stay on.”

‘Yeah, but I like winning. And this guy is going to lead me to a loss. C’mon.” Matt says before JJ gives him an offended look.

“Who just won that game?”

“You did.” Matt smirks. “You offered.”

Sabine silently pulls me in that direction before JJ hands off the bags, forcing Sabine to let go of my hand.

_Only for her to stay right next to me._

Our next opponent begins to shuffle up to the board before I sip my drink. “I know you guys have questions, so you might as well spit them out.”

Immediately, JJ, Matt and Jaicey all look to each other.

_Easy interrogation tactic. Know what your enemy wants, and remove their leverage._

“You have a cover.” JJ proclaims.

_Of course he starts. The conspiracy theorist._

“A necessary one.” I counter.

“Why’d you play stupid about the Jedi?”

I roll my eyes before handing Sabine one of my bags. “I didn’t play stupid. Have you ever heard of the term ‘operational security’?”

“In spy movies, yeah.” Matt says.

“What do you mean?” Jaicey asks, sounding casual before I probe out.

_They are very much not casual._

“It’s about protecting sensitive information.” I say, then toss a bag onto the board for a point. “I can’t just walk into a new house and start running my mouth.”

“But we’re your friends.” JJ counters.

“Yes.” I turn and smile at the three of them as they are looking to me. “But I have to look at it from an adversarial position.”

Matt tosses one of his bags up, which falls into the hole for three points before I add on. “Just like you guys did.”

_Bang._

Sabine visibly stiffens beside me before Jaicey looks to her. “I knew you were pissed.”

“I’m not pissed.” I laugh. “I get why you guys did what you did. I’m not mad at it. But I’m gonna call a spade a spade. Ask her.” I nod towards Sabine. “I’m bad at BS-ing people.”

“He is.” Sabine smiles at the others.

“It wasn’t personal.” Matt attempts to soothe my ego. “The guys were just trying to protect the group.”

“Which is fine. Completely fine. He could have done it without bodily stopping me, but hey. No harm, no foul.” I reply.

“You seem to have thought all this out.” JJ counters.

“JJ!” Jaicey yelps before swatting at him.

_Yeah._

Sabine’s Force Signature gives off an anxious vibe before she tosses her bag up, hits the side and falls off. “Dammit.”

“Jaicey, tell Trey not now. Bad time.” Matt says forcibly, causing me to turn to the right and see that Trey is indeed heading this way.

“On it.”

Our opponents toss up their final bag, leaving it 3-2 after one round before I sip my drink. “Well yeah, wouldn’t you think out your strategy if you’re a suspected leak?”

_Leverage._

“Dude.” Matt turns to me, looking exasperated.

I laugh again, then smile and drink again. “I’m not mad. Promise. I’m just saying. Wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Sabine says in an effort to smooth things over.

“There ya go.” I smile, then polish off my drink.

_Already?_

“I’ll go get more.” Sabine volunteers, then ducks around our conversation and heads back towards the house.

“You must think I’m a nut then.” JJ proclaims.

_Yeah._

“Because you were spouting known facts and alternative theories?” I turn to him. “No, means you’re just looking for answers.”

“Because we know so little. The CIA and FBI and Homeland Security and everybody else tells us bits and pieces.” He counters.

“So that you can know what you need to know.”

“Which is?” Matt asks.

I smile, then toss my bag, draining it. “Not relevant to our conversation right now.”

Sabine and Jaicey reappear, sans Trey before I add. “Guys, I’m not the leak. If I had to bet? This was coming for months. Before I got here.”

“They’ve published that.” JJ concedes.

“We know you’re not.” Matt says, then tosses his bag, which finds its mark.

“Are we okay over here?” Jaicey asks, clearly aiming to clear the air.

I smile at her and the other two as Sabine moves to rejoin my side. “We’re great.”

“Good.” Sabine says, then squeezes my hand. In response, I simply turn and take back my cup and hand her a bag.

“Your turn.”

* * *

A shout comes out from the back of the house as I scoop up the dishes off the table and turn back towards the—

“Slow down.” Dad snaps at me, pausing long enough to give me a healthy glare, then continue on.

Mom gives me a warm, silent smile as I set the dishes on the counter as Mom is prepping the sink and adding soap. Obediently, I walk back to the kitchen table and grab Dad’s plate first, then Mom’s, Elias’ then mine last.

_Always last._

“Okay dear. We won’t be long.” Dad says, the soft crackling of his ankles announcing his arrival.

“Have fun!” Mom smiles to nobody as I set the plates down.

The sound of the front door opening, then shutting finally brings silence back to the house, before Mom’s face falls into a more casual look. “Sorry dear. Your father nearly walked into you.”

I nod silently before Mom opens up the door below the sink and grabs her pink gloves. “Alright…let’s get these dishes done. Hand me the scalloped potatoes dish honey, that’ll stick the longer it sits.”

I hand over the scalloped potato dish, and Mom grabs a metallic looking scrubbing tool before starting to work on it.

“I heard that you were talking to Aubrey again.”

I don’t bother stopping my groan before Mom laughs quietly. “I’m teasing dear. Your father doesn’t know either.”

_Dad doesn’t like Aubrey._

Says she distracts me.

“How is she?”

“She’s okay.” I answer as Mom keeps scrubbing away.

“Just okay?”

I nod once as Mom pivots the dish to reach a difficult corner. “That’s not what her Mom said.”

I groan again and walk away from her, only to glance at the kitchen table for something else to grab.

_Nothing._

“She said you guys were having a great time today at school. Spent all of recess together, plus social studies, language arts…”

“We’re together those hours at school Mom.”

“I know dear.” She stops long enough to smirk at you. “You think she likes you?”

“No.”

“But you like her.”

“Mom!”

Mom laughs at me as she moves the dish to the other side of the sink. “I’m just teasing sweetheart. I think it’s good that you and Aubrey are good friends.”

“That’s it! She’s just my friend.”

Mom gives the dish a quick spray with the hose set into the sink, then sets it on the drying rack. “You need people like her. Your father may not approve, but your father isn’t right about everything all the time.”

“He’s not?” I blurt out.

“No.” Mom turns and gives me another smile. “He likes to think he is. But he’s not. Hand me the big pan.”

I hand over the pan Mom just used to cook the chicken in. “What’d you guys talk about?”

“She asked me if I finished the Goblet of Fire yet so I can get it back to her.”

“And?”

I fiddle with the dirty silverware. “I’m giving it back tomorrow before school.”

“We really need to get you your own copies.”

“You don’t have to.” I immediately volunteer.

_Dad hates those books. Says they’re for kids._

Mom glances over at me. “Yeah, we do. How many times have you borrowed those books? When’s the last one due to come out again?”

“July 21st.” I recite from memory.

This time, Mom fully stops what she’s doing and leans over to kiss the top of my head. “I love you. We’ll get you those books. And the last one when it comes out. Promise.”

My heart leaps before I smile back. “Love y—”

* * *

_No._

Beyond my closed eyelids, the sound of water rushing thru pipes reaches me, as well as a slight throbbing in my head.

_It was a dream._

I groan to myself but keep my eyes shut.

_I haven’t had a dream about Mom in a long time._

Spontaneously, the water shuts off and is quickly followed by the sound of my bathroom door opening.

_Must be Cayle._

How’d I get home last night?

_I don’t remember how—_

A quiet pair of footsteps pads back into my room, coming ever closer before it hops back onto my bed before sliding back under the covers with me.

_What in the hell._

I let out a breath thru my nose before I hear “I woke you up…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I lie.

_How’s Sabine in my bed?_

“Go back to sleep.” She says softly.

In response, I force my eyes open to see that I’m facing the opposite way I normally am. “No, I’m up. It’s okay. How’d I get here?”

“You don’t remember?” She responds, then giggles.

I shake my head, instantly causing my head to spin. “Bad idea…”

“Yeah…” She replies before I feel her hug my back. “I’m hungover too.”

_I don’t have a shirt on._

“You called your buddy to come get us. Cayle. I didn’t know he lives here.”

_Oh no._

“I did? He doesn’t live here. He was just in town.”

_This is going to be hard to explain._

“Oh. Well, whatever. You called him or texted him or whatever at some point. Because he drove us home. Pressed me more about us. I acted drunker than I was. Might have insulted him a few times.”

_Great._

I laugh to myself, and Sabine responds by pulling me closer still. “How’d he take that?”

“Fine. I think he thinks we’re more of a thing than we are. He’s…nosy.”

“He can do that.” I smile.

_How am I going to get out of this and get dressed?_

At least I went to bed wearing shorts.

“There’s a note in the kitchen too. I didn’t read it, I think he left it for you.”

“You went to the kitchen?” I ask to obscure my efforts to reach out with the Force.

_She’s lying. She read whatever he wrote._

“To get some water. When I woke up I was dying.”

“When’d you wake up?”

“A little bit ago.”

I nod to myself and probe again, this time masking it as a stretch, only to bump into Sabine’s feet. “Sorry.”

_She’s been up for longer than that._

“It’s…okay.” She says stopping to yawn in the middle. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” I smile to nobody.

“What happened to your back?”

I laugh in an effort to disguise my nerves. “Bike accident. Wasn’t wearing a shirt, fell off. Had to go to the ER. My parents nearly killed me.”

A moment passes before I feel a soft finger on one of the scars on my back. “It doesn’t look like that.” She says very quietly.

“It doesn’t look like anything I know.”

“Kind of reminds me of one of those awful pictures of slaves from the 1800’s.” Sabine says quietly.

_Great…_

“Whipped and beaten. And scarred.” She says, tracing one of the bigger scars on my back.

_Sabine…_

“I don’t know about that.” I say, trying to sound casual. “I just know they had to knock me out to get all the gravel and brush and other crap out of my back.”

“Where was it?” She asks, still tracing.

I involuntarily shiver as she continues going lower down my back. “Mountain trail. Went down a cliff.”

“It looks terrible.”

“Wasn’t fun.” I laugh, trying to make light of it as Sabine continues her tracing.

“Jaicey might have said something about it earlier. To me, but the others heard it.”

I groan. “Awesome.”

“Said hat you said. Bike accident. And not to ask about it.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I didn’t think it’d be so…bad looking.” She confesses.

We both fall silent for a moment before I finally start to muster the strength to get up and—

“Hey. Before you get up. Look at me.”

_Sabine…_

Against my better judgment, I do as I’m told and roll over to face Sabine, who is clad in a t-shirt. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do. Otherwise you wouldn’t have a key.” I smile.

Sabine’s concerned look remains before she pulls me into a hug, laying her head down on my chest. “Good. I know I’ve said it before, but I’m not telling anybody anything. I want you to be able to trust me, so that when you feel like it, you can talk to me.”

“I can talk to you now.”

“But you’ve lied to me before.” She hits me directly, only to temper it with a smile. “It’s okay…I just want you to trust me.”

“I do trust you.” I repeat myself, only for Sabine to smile and hug me again. “The only times I’ve lied to you are about things I can’t talk about, or security stuff. Like Sacramento. It’s just to keep you safe, that’s all.”

_I think that’s what she’s referring to._

“Really?” Sabine lifts her head up to eye me.

I nod, and Sabine buries her head back down again. “Just to protect you.”

We both lie there for what feels like an eternity before Sabine’s feet mesh with mine. “Your feet are so cold.”

“Wouldn’t be a problem if I’d been on the couch. Did you bully me into sleeping here?” I ask, adding a smirk on top.

“Maybe. You just came in here and lay down. Cayle finally left after a while and I came back here and crawled in with you. Thanks for warming up the covers.”

_She crawled into bed with me._

What a weird way to phrase it.

“Jaicey might have also mentioned your abs.”

I laugh, and Sabine smirks up at me, guilt written all over her face. “I told you, I do work out.”

“Well whatever it is, keep doing it. And if anybody asks, I didn’t say that.”

This time we both laugh, and Sabine curls closer to me. “My turn for an awkward question.”

“Oh no.” Sabine monotones, then eyes me again.

“I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?”

“No.” She instantly shakes her head. “You just slept. You’re a good little spoon.”

“Good.” I say nervously.

_Drunk me didn’t get any ideas. Good._

“Don’t say it like that…”

“I’ve read stuff. And I don’t know…” I look away from Sabine and turn my head.

“You were perfectly fine. Don’t let the internet and drunk rapists go to your head. You’re a good guy. I’d know if you weren’t.”

I smile before Sabine lays her head down closer to me.

“You’re as stiff as a board. Relax. Those FBI assholes were way off base. And I told them that. Probably why I brought it up later, it pissed me off.” She confesses. “You’re focusing on worrying about you, and forgetting that I crawled in with you. It’s okay. Blame me if you have to.” She laughs at the end.

“Stop saying it like that.”

“It’s true.” She giggles at me, then—

“Trust yourself too. For me.”

_She kissed my cheek again._

“I’ll try.” I say, before letting myself look at her eyes for a split second.

_She does have beautiful eyes. And freckles._

As soon as I come back to my senses, I move to get up only for Sabine to say “No no no…stay. Order breakfast thru Postmates. I’ll pay.”

“I got it. And I think I’ve got stuff here.” I tell her.

Sabine shakes her head and moves to keep me where I am. “Postmates.”

“After… I get something to drink. Maybe.” I smile, then force Sabine off me and getting to my feet.

_Shirt, shirt…_

“No, keep the shirt off.” She says as I open my closet.

“What if I’m self-conscious?”

“Don’t be. You’re ripped.”

_Ripped?_

I turn back to Sabine, only for the sunlight behind her to blind me. “Really? You still drunk?”

“I didn’t say that!” She says before I turn back to my closet and grab a plain gray t-shirt.

“I’ll be right back.” I say on my way out of my bedroom.

_Let’s see what Cayle said._

My apartment looks completely normal as I walk down the hall then turn into the little kitchen and see that Cayle wrote a note and tore it out of one of my notebooks.

* * *

_Ezra,_

_Got you back home, safe and sound. Sabine refused to let you leave without her, so I brought her too. I don’t care what you say, she likes you. A lot. Kept defending you and peppering me with questions. Don’t worry, I won, she lost. She’s a funny drunk._

_Went out early this AM and picked up some groceries for you guys. Mostly stuff for Z’s hangover cure that you mentioned works like a charm, but you looked low on milk and OJ so I picked those up too. Don’t mention it, I’m happy to do it._

_Last thing before I left was Sabine berating me about ‘eavesdropping’, then went to crawl into bed with you. Don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone that it’s not like that so they don’t get all weird. You know we are just worried for your safety. Both of you. If you want to do something, that’s your call. (You know my stance)._

_I’d order breakfast by the way. I did a few weeks ago in London, and it was awesome. Let yourself live a little._

_I’ll text later today. Lunch later on in the week?_

_Love ya dude. Glad you had fun. Do more of that!_

_Cayle_

* * *

Smiling at the paper, I walk back to my desk, set it on top then walk back to my bedroom.

“You win, I’ll order. What do you want?” I phrase it more like a statement before perching myself in the door.

Sabine looks away from her phone. “I don’t know yet. Pull up Postmates, let’s see what our options are.” She says before giving me a smile.


	22. Lost Planet

Swiping to the next page, I reach over for my water, only to find it completely empty, minus the ice that’s slowly melting.

“Refill?” I ask Sabine as I move to sit up.

Sabine stops whatever it is she’s doing on her canvas to turn to me. “Sure.”

“What’d you get?” I ask while grabbing her cup.

“I’m finishing off the last of Jaicey’s wine from the other night.” She replies evenly.

I silently nod before walking into the kitchen and setting both drink down. “You can have some too if you want.”

“No, I’m okay.” I answer her, then pull out the boxed wine.

_Not too much left. I’ll leave the rest to her._

Filling her cup first, I then switch out my melting ice cubes for new then walk back to Sabine.

“What exactly are you doing?” I ask, extending her cup back to her.

Sabine turns, then accepts her drink with a smile. “Well, I just finished my tracing. I’m about to put some graphite down, then I’ll start the underpainting.”

“Tracing? I didn’t know tracing was art.”

Sabine makes a face as she is taking a sip, then smirks at me. “It’s a technique.”

“I tease.” I smile back at her. Sabine returns it before looking back to her canvas, which indeed looks like she’s traced the outline of her project onto it faintly.

“What’d you say you’ll do after that? Under something?”

“Underpainting.” Sabine replies quickly. “It’s basically the bottom layer of paint of the canvas. Usually a dark color, but not in this case.”

“What, in this case?” I ask the question.

Sabine silently points to the area beside my desk where she’s set out some clear sheeting and mixed yellow and brown paints together to get what looks like a weathered tan looking color.

“It’s the background for the top thirds of the painting.” Sabine explains, then points to the bottom half, which are divided into small rectangles. “The bottom half is a plaza.”

“Bricks?”

“Basically.” Sabine says, a smile in her voice. “They’re paving stones. How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess.” I sip my drink. “What are you painting? Is it for a class?”

“Yeah. It’s going to end up being for my midterm in Art of Poetry.”

“Art of Poetry?” I echo her.

_That sounds like it’s dull._

Sabine nods. “It’s supposed to be the fountain in St. Peter’s Square in Rome.”

“I can kind of see that.”

_It sort of looks like a fountain above the bricks. I don’t know what those cylindrical things in front are supposed to be though._

“Kind of?” Sabine echoes me.

I shrug and confess. “I can see the fountain, and the bricks—”

“Paving stones.” She corrects me.

“Paving stones.” I amend, then smile at her. “But I don’t really see the rest of it. The subtlety is lost on me.”

Sabine shakes her head swiftly. “It’s not. I haven’t done anything yet.”

_You’ve been at it for almost two hours now._

“But you’ve been busy.” I counter.

“Before you can ever put brush to canvas, it takes hours of planning, storyboarding, sketching.” Sabine explains. “Research, studying pictures, picking an angle. It’s not just spontaneous.”

“Huh.” Is all I get out.

_Interesting._

“I’ll let you get back to it. Thanks for explaining some of it.”

Sabine stops what she’s doing, setting down her charcoal piece of chalk looking thing on her little stand and moves to give me a side hug. “You’re welcome.”

I let myself lean into the hug for a moment before telling her “You can turn your music back on. It wasn’t bothering me.”

Sabine’s head pops up to look at me. “Okay. You sure?”

“Yeah. You didn’t stop it for me, did you?”

“No.” She shakes her head. “I mess up when I listen to music and sketch.”

_But wouldn’t that only get worse if—_

Whatever. I bet she has a process.

“You sure you don’t mind?” She asks again.

“Course not.” I smile. “I’ll just be over here reading.”

Sabine nods, then turns back to her painting stand and her canvas, leaving me to return to my spot on the couch.

_Alright…_

I let myself plop down heavily then shift to get comfortable, resting my head on a pillow while tapping in my passcode for my tablet.

_Let’s really dig into this report._

Swiping thru my open applications, I finally find the secure, encrypted app that holds Dooku’s report, then tap on it to open it.

Behind me, to the left I hear Sabine’s speaker start back up before a notification pops onto my screen.

_Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire – Twos_

_Focus._

I let out of breath, close my eyes then settle myself in the Force, blocking out the sound of Sabine’s music.

_“After two and a half weeks of searching thru the dense forests on the eastern side of the island, I finally found the rumor that I had come chasing. The Kaminoan I encountered was out hunting, using modern tools as well as electronic tracking of their prey. Initially hesitant, I informed him of my intentions with the Jedi Order. This turned the tone of our conversation rapidly into a cordial one, earning me an invitation into the hidden Kaminoan city. ”_

That’s right.

_He was hunting for a hidden civilization._

_“My initial impressions of the Kaminoan people are as follows: slender, towering, pale-skinned humanoids whose oblong heads sat atop elongated neck bones that allowed them limited flexibility. Every Kaminoan that I encountered had the same eyes; almond-shaped black eyes with white pupils.”_

Wow.

_He found a legitimate offshoot of humanity. Stowed away on the island of Madagascar._

_But how did they have such advanced technology?_

A new notification pops onto my screen.

_Bruce Springsteen – Shackled and Drawn – Twos_

_“My new friend guided me to a large lake, one that is completely obscured from above by tree cover yet is clear and full of diverse life. The fellow handed me a small, compact breathing apparatus and gestured for me to follow, which I did. What awaited me astounds me.”_

_“About fifty feet down, these is a platform, clearly built by man but originated on an ancient lake bed. There I was led to a tunnel, which took both of us even further down. Initially, I was hesitant to follow, believing that I would find only rock and the crushing depths._

_Instead, I discovered a completely domed city, hidden beneath the lake which the locals called Tipoca City.”_

Okay. Now I get why he didn’t tell anybody where he was going, and why the Council kept me in the dark.

_I would have thought he was crazy._

I mean, there are legitimate tribes of people that are hidden from the world, deep in the Amazon, India or other remote places.

_But this is different._

_“Once I emerged from the tunnel, we were greeted by armed guards who were quite upset at my unannounced arrival. My friend informed them of my affiliation with the Order, and I was quickly shepherded deeper into the city to meet a woman who was called “Su”._

_They know of the Jedi._

But as far as I’m aware, we didn’t know about them.

_How’s that possible?_

Putting my questions aside, I glance back to see Sabine clearing bobbing along to her music before I swipe to the next page.

_“After about ten minutes of walking in which I mostly observed the physical features of the locals, we arrived at a large, governmental appearing building which we entered._

_There, we were greeted by armed security who insisted that my friend be left at the door. Passing along my contact information to him, I followed the guards inside. Once inside, I was pressed on my identity, affiliation, and purpose for my visit.”_

_“I informed them that I was there on behalf of the Jedi Council, and intended no harm upon them. I had been searching for their people and simply wished to make contact. Those answers initially seemed to confuse them, for reasons that would become clear later. In the moment, my answers got me in the door and into a meeting with the Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su.”_

_Thy must have been isolated for a very long time if they’ve legitimately managed to evolve in a manner that is completely separate than any other species of human on Earth._

But they have a Prime Minister, and a governmental structure that’s neo-modern.

_Aerosmith – Dream On - Twos_

I swipe away the notification, before another one pops up. This time inside the app itself.

_Master Adi Gallia is Online._

_Must be morning in Hong Kong._

_“Prime Minister Lama Su awaited me in a small, unimpressive antechamber. Upon meeting him, refreshments and boarding were offered, both of which I accepted. My acceptance seemed to seal their trust in me, and quickly questions began to fly.”_

_“The initial question was if the specimen they had helped create 18 years ago was performing up to the Jedi Order’s expectations.”_

_Specimen? Create?!_

_“I confessed to them my confusion. Upon hearing this, they informed me that beginning thirty years ago, the Kaminoan government was approached by Jedi Master Motangue for a highly specialized project: The creation of a unique individual, with suitable genetic enhancement for the Jedi Order. The specific were not chosen at that time, but at the initial meeting it was asked if it could be done.”_

_“These Kaminoans, upon my investigation, are the most accomplished group of scientists and genetic manipulation and engineering on the planet. The request was beyond anything they had done prior, due to their isolated nature and remote location. But they agreed to begin work with Master Motangue.”_

A notification pops up, and I swipe it aside without truly looking at it.

_Is Cayle online?_

I tap the banner on the left side, which displays all the active users accessing the Temple’s database or archives at the current moment.

_What the hell is going on._

I scan up and down for Cayle’s name, only for it to not appear.

_Dammit!_

I set the table down on my chest, then grab my water and sip it.

_My hands are shaking._

Focus. Ezra.

Putting my glass back onto the coaster, I lay back down on the couch and close my eyes as Sabine’s music keeps playing.

_I think…I know why Master Dooku went looking for them._

But my father couldn’t have had help. That’s impossible. He always said it the exact same way.

_“I created you.”_

Created. Out of whole cloth, never mentioning anyone else.

_Because he wouldn’t have needed anybody else. He knows seemingly everything. His plans have plans._

Focus.

_Breathe. Use the Force._

Think.

I let out a breath thru my nose, then release my tensions out into the Force, only for Sabine’s exuberant Force Signature to almost leap out at me.

Relax.

_I think Sabine really enjoys this song. Or maybe the painting. I just know that her Force signature finally has a defined form and feel._

Pink and purple, with never ending warmth attached.

_Focus._

I bring my tablet back up, then snap my eyes open and force myself to continue to read.

_It’s not necessarily as bad as—_

I swipe away the new song notification in irritation, which causes the whole page to reload.

_“Master Motangue I knew, died in the Vietnam War at the hand of the Sith Empire and the Viet Cong. However, knowing this I played along and continued to ask questions.”_

_“It took two and a half weeks to get a picture of this man, which I have attached deeper in this report. I suspected—”_

“Twos, bring up that picture. Now.” I type as fast as I can

_Viet Cong. There’s no—_

Twos brings up the picture of a young, tan, scruffily bearded man.

_…_

_…_

_He lied._

_OUR FATHER WOULD NEVER LIE!_

Vader.

_Not now._

_Now is not relevant. We were told the same—_

_Shut up._

I blink and force myself to block Vader out.

_Dad and his master, whose name I know as Darth Plagueis. They helped orchestrate Order 66 in Vietnam._

Dad, when he wanted to prove his point about his Master, always called him _Darth Plagueis the Wise._

_As a taunt. Invoking his memory only to insult him._

_Lord Plagueis was far more accomplished in the ways of the Sith Arts than you, YOU—_

He was not as strong in the Dark Side as I was.

_Am. You ARE—_

_I SAID SHUT UP VADER!_

I force myself to my feet and refill my glass.

_The timeline for all this is completely off. I was born over thirty years after the Vietnam War concluded._

Grabbing my water pitcher, I force my hand to be still as I—

_Bold of the Jedi to leave you alone._

_Details._

The details always matter. Context matters. It creates the complete picture.

_We were created to do singular things! To follow orders, as we are told! It is humanity’s—_

I swat the level to turn the sink on and refill the water filter, then set it aside so that gravity and the filter itself can remove the water’s impurities.

_Focus on the facts Ezra._

I turn and walk back to the couch, only allowing myself to give Sabine a quick glance as she’s clearly concentrating on her painting, brush in her hand as she is deliberately—

_Quite the pretty girl._

I plop down onto my couch again and grab my tablet. “Keep her out of your mouth Vader.” I whisper to myself.

_Sabine’s sacred, out of—_

_The girl is far from out of bounds. I already know her. As well as you do._

I know.

_Our father—_

My father.

_If…if he contacted these Kaminoans thirty years ago, then this goes much deeper than anybody would have ever thought._

I told the Council what I believed to be the truth.

_And instead I rephrased another lie to us that I then unwittingly spun to the Council._

_He would only lie in an effort to protect and—_

He lied all the time to us.

_And he didn’t care about protecting me. At least not towards the end._

I suddenly go still as a realization hits me.

_If this whole plan has been going on for decades on end, then he’s been planning this out or far longer._

And if he’s been doing that maybe—

_Our father certainly could have foreseen your pathetic betrayal._

_Shut up!_

“Hey Ezra?” Sabine’s voice calls to me out of nowhere, causing me to jump out of my skin. “Oh, I’m sorry…”

I sit up off the couch and turn to her. “It’s okay. What’s up?”

“I, uhm, have a question. Something I heard about the Jedi.”

“I don’t know if I can help you. I don’t know all that much.” I joke, adding a laugh at the end.

_That sounded nervous._

_Why are you nervous? She’s just a little girl._

Sabine sets her paintbrush down and finally turns to me. “I know, but you know more than me. I mean, you’re not a Jedi. Are you?”

“No.” this time I let out a legitimate laugh. “I’m not a Jedi.”

_They refuse to give you such an unworthy title._

_SHUT. UP!_

I shake my head to try and eject Vader from my mind before Sabine continues. “Okay, good. Well, uhm…I heard something. A long time ago.”

“Okay.” I encourage for her to continue, then sip my water.

_Focus._

“I heard the Jedi aren’t allowed to have real attachments.”

“Attachments?” I parrot her. “What do you mean?”

“Like getting married. Having a family. Getting too attached to people.” She explains. “From what I learned about the Jedi as a kid, they’re pretty strict and inflexible.”

_They still are._

“I don’t think that’s how it is anymore.: I counter Sabine. I know that the Jedi used to forbid marriage and attachment, because it might cloud their judgement and prevent them from doing their job. But I think that’s been discarded over the years.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “I only know that now the Jedi’s main responsibility is to uphold peace and protect people across the planet. They’re encouraged to show compassion when they’re sent to many of the dangerous areas on the planet.”

Sabine smirks at me. “The only Jedi I’ve met seems kind of rigid and inflexible.”

“He can seem like that.”

“He wasn’t with you. He seemed to really like you.”

_Because he does._

I shrug, then sip my water again. “He’s been hard on me sometimes. But getting back to your question, I don’t think so.”

“What about love?”

_Love?_

“What about it?” I repeat after Sabine.

“Do you know if they can fall in love? Have a family? Love the people, their friends and those around them?”

“I don’t know.” I shake my head. “I know they’re encouraged to love those around them. So I guess so, in a way.”

Sabine opens her mouth to reply, but gets cut off by a sudden knock on my door.

_I’m not expecting guests._

“Oh. My bad. I think that’s Jaicey.” Sabine quickly says, while looking embarrassed.

“Okay.” I say as I get up, then smile at her as I make my way to the door.

Probing out as I reach the door, I unlock the deadbolt and pull it open.

_Two people._

“Hey Ezra! Can we come in?” Jaicey smiles at me, with JJ right behind her.

“Sure.” I step aside. “Come on in.”

Jaicey slides inside, backpack on before JJ makes a motion to slap my hand.

“How’s it going?” He asks causally as he also step inside, and I close the door.

“Not much. Homework.”

“Jaicey said Sabine’s over here?” He asks before turning and spotting Jaicey and Sabine, already in the middle of conversation.

“—moving everything over. So you’re all set.”

Sabine smiles at Jaicey. “Great. Thank you.”

“And…” Jaicey drops her backpack down onto my recliner. “I got the wine you asked for.”

_More wine?!_

“You asked for more?” I ask as Jaicey unzips her backpack and pulls out another box of wine, followed by two bottles.

“She didn’t say anything?” JJ follows up.

Sabine quickly looks even more embarrassed before explaining “No, he’s been reading. Didn’t want to bother him.”

“You wouldn’t have bothered me.” I reply.

_She never bothers me._

“Want this in the fridge?” Jaicey asks Sabine and I.

I shrug, and Sabine nods, then Jaicey vanishes, leaving JJ to drift towards the entertainment center.

“I didn’t know you had a PS4 Ezra.” JJ says after a moment.

“Yeah.” I laugh. “Haven’t played it too much. Too busy.”

“You’ll find time to relax.” He says dismissively before he starts to dig around for something. “Fall semester of Freshman year is always a blur. In the Spring you’ll be able to start relaxing and having more fun.”

“He will. You won’t.” Jaicey comments, causing me to turn and see that she’s handing a new glass to Sabine before extending one to me.

“What do you mean?” I ask, taking the glass.

“His season’s coming up in a few weeks. We’re gonna lose him—what are you doing?” Jaicey snaps at JJ.

I turn back to see that my TV’s on, along with my PlayStation, and that JJ is typing something.

“Ezra’ll have to join in on our COD games. New season coming up babe.”

“He doesn’t have to. He just said he’s busy. Plus midterms and finals are coming up.” Jaicey counters.

I turn to Sabine for help, only for her to shrug in my direction as JJ continues to tap away on my controller.

“He’ll find time.” JJ says dismissively.

Jaicey lets out an annoyed noise before saying “Wow, that looks awesome.”

“Not yet. It sucks. I’m not even close to being done.” Sabine says, turning back to her canvas.

“How’d you get an easel up here?”

“Ordered it to my dorm, threw it into my car. My old one broke.” Sabine explains.

“Broke?” I ask, looking away from my TV as JJ is texting somebody.

“Yeah, it was old and my parents stuffed it in the back on the drive down here.” Sabine shrugs. “Dad bought me the new one.”

“Speaking of broken, did you hear if you’ll be able to move at semester?” Jaicey asks.

“No, not yet.”

_I didn’t know she wanted to move._

Makes sense though.

“Let us know if you can. We’ll help you move out. And JJ’s got space for you to store your stuff over the holidays.” Jaicey volunteers.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” JJ says, still distracted by my PS4.

In the blink of an eye, Jaicey begins to pull JJ away. “C’mon. Let’s let them be. They’re busy. And I’ve got that stupid psych quiz.”

“I told you, it’ll be easy.”

“It’s due at midnight!”

“We’ve got time!” JJ retorts.

Jaicey fluffs up in frustration before cutting herself off. “We’re out of here. Good to see you Ezra!”

I smile at the two of them as JJ keeps getting pushed towards the door. “Nice seeing you guys.”

“Yeah, nice place man!” JJ adds helplessly as he keep getting pushed.

“Bye!”

“Bye!” Sabine calls after them before the door opens, then shuts.

A moment passes before I turn to Sabine. “Well that was entertaining.”

“Yeah.” She laughs, then sips her wine and sets it aside.

“More wine huh.” I tease her before looking down to my own glass.

_I did not mean to be drinking tonight._

“Sorry. But I’m…I don’t know. The art comes easier to me with wine. It’s not as frustrating.” Sabine explains.

“Then by all means.” I smile, then glance at her canvas.

_Looks like she’s getting there slowly. Using a pretty small brush by the looks of it._

“Is it okay if I…stay here tonight? I really want to make some progress on this before I go to bed tonight.” Sabine asks, her anxiety reaching me thru the Force.

_She really wants to stay._

“Sure, of course.” I smile.

“I’ll sleep on the couch. You have your bed.”

_This again._

“Sabine, I don’t mind.” I counter.

“I don’t know when I’ll be going to sleep.” She counters my counter. “I don’t want to keep you up.”

“You won’t. I can fall asleep anywhere, anytime.”

Sabine lets out a laugh, then fully turns her back on me to concentrate on her painting.

“You need anything?” I ask.

“Maybe food.”

_I’m hungry too. And it’ll distract me._

“Me too. Let’s order.” I smile. “What do you want?”

“Ezra!” Sabine call after me before I tart down the hall to my bedroom.

“What? It’s fine!”

_It’ll be a good distraction. I’ll text Cayle and Kanan later. Maybe even email the Council._

I don’t think I want to read anymore tonight.


	23. Slow Burn

"Identification Card."

Placing my ID card on the stainless steel bench, I take a half step back and watch the Temple Guard grab the badge.

"Empty your pockets before stepping into the scanner."

I nod in compliance, then toss my wallet, car keys, lightsaber and phone on the table before stepping into the circular scanner. I slightly raise my arms then watch the scanner's cylindrical bars rotate around me to map my body before a red light turns green.

_Clear._

One of the Temple Guards has a hold of my phone before sticking something into the port on the bottom before I hear a sarcastic voice.

“For somebody who claims to hate seeing the Council, I’m surprised you asked them to speak with you.”

_Cayle._

I smile as my personal items are whisked out of sight. “I only asked to speak to a few members of the Council. When they had time.”

_Three days later, here we are._

“That’s not how they took it.” Cayle replies.

I shake my head as I reach him. “At least his move at my apartment makes sense now.”

_Master Dooku believed I had a right to know the truth of his mission and what he found._

“You think. This entire endeavor is being kept off the record.”

_Makes sense. There is enough buzz around the Jedi Council and my presence in the press already._

A senator from South Carolina went on a TV network yesterday morning as I was eating breakfast in one of the dining halls.

“How are you feeling?” Cayle diverts the conversation.

I shrug without looking over. “Fine.”

“Let’s grab a drink then. The Council wouldn’t begrudge you a beverage after a long day of work.”

“You know, I’m starting to think that my contract won’t be renewed.” I tell him as he starts down to the kitchens.

“Really? Why?”

“They don’t need me. I come in an hour after the other two student workers and by the time I’m settled in, students are already being helped with their course loads. I’m only there if the volume is too much for them to handle.”

_I’m just doing paper work and getting sent home early._

Like I did today.

“Is that why you’re an hour early?”

I nod. “Got sent home.”

“Will that affect your check?”

“It has the last two.” I confirm, only for Cayle to spin on his heels.

“Ezra! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m fine.”

_My investments are still doing quite well, and it’s not affecting my bank account._

The amount of food I’m ordering out is doing that more than my lack of hours.

“You know how Master Mundi is on financial matters. He has access to your bank records.”

“I imagine it’ll come up during the Winter Meeting that’s scheduled.” I concede as we approach the main doors for the mess hall and kitchens.

_Whole Council will be there. We’ll go over my final semester grades, the plan for the next six months, if I am to continue my schooling, etc._

Cayle gives me a weary look before pushing open the door for us, allowing the clamor and din to reach us. I stick close to him as we hug the far wall while Padawans of all ages mingle and socialize.

_Not too much different than the dining halls at USC. Huh._

Interesting.

“What do you want?” Cayle turns to me as we reach the main door to the kitchens.

“Water or an energy drink would be fine.”

Cayle gives me another annoyed look. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I’ll eat later.” I wave away his concern. “But a cup of trail mix would be nice.”

“I’m on it.” He smiles, then disappears beyond the door.

_I think I’ll stay out here._

Turning away from the door, I walk a few feet to the nearest table and sit down, feet away from the nearest group of Padawans.

_Wish I had my phone. Or some sort of distraction. Guess I’ll just have to focus on the Force._

Deliberately, I set my hands into my hap and inhale deeply, then attempt to clear my mind.

_There is nothing to fear. This very likely could be the least contentious meeting between the Council and I that we’ve ever had._

I’ve always steered clear of causing them any trouble, and never bothered them. This is the first time I’ve requested to see them since my early days after my conversion, when I was having difficulties keeping Vader—

“Hey!” A harsh voice demands.

_Down._

I let out another breath, then turn and rise to meet the voice with a smile. “Hello.”

“I’m surprised you came back to darken the doors.” Padawan Braluc Monehen spits out at me.

I deliberately keep my smile before answering. “Just passing through. I won’t be here for long.”

Four to five other Padawans begin to slowly approach, all teenaged and glowering at me.

“Good.” The Padawan replies, still sounding angry. “We don’t like your kind mucking up the place. We’ll have to mop up behind you.”

_Yeah yeah…_

“That won’t be necessary.” I assure him evenly before the door behind me swings open.

“Here we are.” Cayle announces himself before appearing at my side, holding an energy drink in one hand and a cup of trail mix in the other. “Braluc, Rosi.” He smiles at the two closest Padawans. “Good to see you.”

“Cayle.” Rosi, the female Padawan replies.

_Maybe a year or two younger than I. Attached to Master Karena._

Cayle bows his head in thanks before silently returning to the kitchens for his own snack.

I grab a lone pretzel piece out of the cup before Rosi spits out “You don’t deserve that.”

“Why not?” I ask, then pop the pretzel piece into my mouth.

“Because you shouldn’t be here.” Braluc scowls at me.

“Your presence is unwelcome and your attire is sloppy and shameful.” Rosi adds helpfully.

_They’re getting right to it today._

“Sorry.” I apologize. “I came here straight from work. If my attire is not acceptable, I imagine I’ll hear about it.”

_I’m in a casual black polo and jeans with nice athletic shoes while they’re in their day to day Jedi robes._

“Work.” Another one of the Padawans, one whom I don’t recognize rolls their eyes before I move to grab another bite of trail—

The cup is suddenly knocked out of my hand and onto the floor, sending the contents spilling out over the floor.

_That wasn’t necessary…_

“Keep your thoughts silent, you dirty Sith bas—” Braluc begins virulently before he’s cut off by an authoritative voice.

“What’s going on over here?” The voice says in a heavy, almost Russian sounding accent.

I move my eyes to spot the woman as she marches directly over to us. “Master Stella.” One of the Padawans says.

The rest of the Padawans do the same as I crouch down and begin to clean up the mess that one of them made. “Why are you all gathered here? You are supposed to be eating, socializing or going to your studies.”

“Apologies Master. I had just accosted the young Sith here. I believe he was just about to leave.”

_Yeah, but not in that manner._

“The young Sith?” The woman spits out as I continue scooping up the ruined trail mix.

“Yes Master.”

I grab the last of it, then rise to my full height and smile. “Hi, I don’t believe we’ve—”

My head snaps to the right before a stinging sensation flare up on the lower part of my cheek.

_Had the pleasure to meet._

“Do not speak until you are spoken to.” The woman orders me. I nod once, then bow my head in respect.

“I am _Jedi Master_ Ivanova Stella. On the Moscow Council of Elders and the European High Council. I know who you are.”

“An honor to meet you, Master Stella.” I say humbly, keeping my head down and my hands behind me.

Master Stella gives me a revolted look, then grabs the cup out of my hand and throws it directly into the garbage. “I know who you are. Your presence in these halls are most unwelcome.”

“Understood Master. I will not stay longer than I am required.” I report before I hear the door open back up.

“Alright, I’m—whoa.” Cayle’s tone shifts rapidly. “What’s going on Master Stella?”

“I am accosting the Young Sith here. I believe he was about to leave.” She says, taking a step closer to me while glaring pointedly at me.

Cayle easily steps in between the two of us, and I take the opportunity to take a step further back. “He is here at the request of the Council. And he is currently a guest.”

“At the request of the Council?” Padawan Rosi asks, sounding dismissive.

“Yes.” Cayle says forcefully.

“On what grounds?” She demands.

“You can take that up with Master Tano. I don’t believe I am at liberty to discuss the matter.” Cayle informs her before eying me. “What happened to him?”

Master Stella only gives off a silent shrug before Cayle repeats himself. “Master, I asked you a question. He came in here unarmed, with no intent other than acquiring sustenance. Which is now gone, replaced by an injury and a meek manner.”

_Stay silent._

Silence lingers before Cayle looks from Master, to the various apprentices. “Fine. I’ll investigate myself. Good day to you all.” He says, then pushes me back towards the main atrium.

_Silence._

For a Master, she sure seems vengeful and angry.

“What happened?” Cayle demands the moment we are out of the mess hall.

“The usual.” I shrug. “Padawans don’t trust me.”

_Or like me. Or tolerate me, really._

“What’d she do?” Cayle prods me.

“Slapped me.” I report. “I spoke to her without being spoken to.”

_Physical violence between any Master and an apprentice, especially an apprentice not your own is usually very frowned upon._

It’s not the Jedi Way.

Cayle lets out a heavy breath before eying my cheek. “You’ve got a scratch on your cheek.”

“I know.” I nod. “I think she had a ring on.”

“Ridiculous.” Cayle huffs out a breath as we make our way to the lift. “The High Council informed everyone that you were to be treated just like everyone else.”

“Since when has that ever been a thing?” I remind him.

_Never._

When I was at my other Temples, I spent most of my time in the library. I got my food to go and ate in my room or in a meditation room.

_Cayle’s one of the few to be kind to me._

Cayle lets out another heavy breath. “Let me tell the Council.”

“Okay.” I nod.

The lift to the Council’s chamber arrives in silence, and our ride up is met with the same.

“Relax. Please.” He turns and smiles as we rise.

“I am trying.”

_He knows. This is why I avoid the communal areas when I can._

The lift door opens, revealing that the hall, which usually has a master waiting for me, along with guards, only has the ceremonial guards by the door instead.

_Weird._

“C’mon.” Cayle waves me forward, before the doors open to reveal the full Council.

_Oh no._

I only asked for a few masters to discuss Master Dooku’s findings.

_I definitely did not ask for the entire Council._

Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, Jinn, Dooku, Unduli, Shaak Ti, Yaddle, Jarrus and Billaba.

“Masters.” Cayle leads the way, stepping into the center of the room.

“Jedi Knight Cayle. Young Bridger.” Master Windu nods in my direction as I stand off to the side. “Welcome.”

“Thank you, Master Windu.” Cayle bows respectfully.

“What can we do for you, young one?” Master Plo Koon asks him.

“Two quick things, my Masters. The first of which, is that I’d like permission to sit in on the session. Off to the side, and silent of course.”

The tension in the room quickly skyrockets, and multiple Masters cast skeptical looks to one another. “And the other, hmm?” Master Yoda asks.

Cayle turns to give Master Yoda his full attention. “I’d like to report Master Stella.”

“On what grounds?” Windu asks briskly.

“Assault.” Cayle replies easily. “Ezra and I were just in the mess hall before we came up here to grab food and drink, and there was an incident.”

“Is that why his cheek is bleeding?” Kanan speaks up, causing me to turn to my right and see that he’s already looking at me.

“Yes Master.”

“Do you know what happened?” Ahsoka asks him.

“Not entirely, Master.” Cayle confesses. “Instead of reliving the incident, I believe the security cameras in the area would tell the entire story.”

The chamber falls silent for a moment before Windu looks to Yoda. “Alright. Your motion is recognized, young Cayle. We’ll table your investigation for now.”

Cayle nods once, then moves to stand by me.

_I’m up._

Letting out my tensions into the Force, I step forward into the center of the Council and nod in respect. “Welcome, young Bridger.” Master Yoda speaks up. “Help you, how can this Council?”

“Thank you Master. I appreciate you all coming on such short notice. I wish to speak on Master Dooku’s report.”

“Figured as much, did we.” Master Yoda adds, before letting out his signature laugh.

“I confess that I only asked for a select few. I did not intend to call upon the full Council.” I tell the room.

Master Jinn replies. “The matter at hand is of the utmost importance, young one.”

“Indeed.” Master Kenobi follows his lead. “Tell us, did you complete the entire report?”

“Yes, Master.” I nod.

“I take it then, that you have multiple things to say.” Master Billaba states.

I nod once more, then wait for her to continue.

“By all means then.” Master Windu instead says before settling into his chair. “Begin.”

“Thank you, Master.” I let out a breath. “First off, I would like to apologize. Five years ago, when I surrendered myself to you, I told you what I believed to be true. And Master Dooku’s report throws multiple aspects of what I told you into question.”

“Such as?” Master Shaak Ti encourages me.

“I told you that my father told my brother and I that he ‘created’ us. Our enhancements, our unusual abilities and aptitudes with the Force. It would appear that I was wrong.”

“Wrong, perhaps.” Master Dooku speaks for the first time, causing me to turn to face him. “But you spoke honestly, telling us what you believed to be the truth. That does not go unnoticed.”

_Thank you._

I nod in thanks, then turn back to the rest of the Council. “I am very concerned with the implications this report has.”

“Go on.” Master Windu says after a moment.

“I was born over thirty years after the conclusion of the Vietnam War, Masters. If my father contacted these Kaminoans thirty years ago, then I fear that we do not know the entire scope of his actions or intentions.”

“Indeed.” Master Jinn nods in assent, leaning forward in his seat. “At the time your father was still in the employ of his Master, to the best of your knowledge.”

“Yes.” I nod.

“Darth Plagueis was rumored to be studying the origins of the Force for many years.” Master Mundi speaks up. “Did your father ever mention this?”

“No.” I shake my head. “He spoke very little of his Master. When he did speak of him, it was often in a dismissive, sarcastic tone.”

“Such as?” Master Windu encourages me.

I bite my lip, then take a breath to settle myself.

_Easy. They’re just questions._

“The most memorable story he told us was a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful he could use the Force to influence life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.” I explain, then notice the intense focus of the Council on my mind. “My father then added in a point about how Wise he was before revealing the irony that all his efforts could not save himself from death.”

“An ability like that would be very unnatural.” Master Kenobi states bluntly.

“Did he mention how he died?” Master Skywalker follows up.

I shake my head. “No, Master.”

“I sense much nerves from you, young Bridger.” Master Billaba calls out to me.

“Relax.” Kanan instructs me. “Take a deep breath.”

“We know these are difficult memories for you to recall.” Master Windu adds, sounding almost sympathetic.

“Thank you, Master.” I say, then let out a breath and try to release my tensions out into the Force.

“Do you have a course of action thought out to fill in the gaps for us?” Master Dooku diverts us.

I nod. “I do.”

“Go on.” Master Kenobi encourages me, before the Council relents, and the Force around me eases noticeably.

_Thank you._

“I’d like for Alexandre to be given full access to my father’s computers and servers. I know there were many files we could not access. Perhaps he can succeed where I have failed.”

_Not just me. Master Skywalker is quite skilled with slicing and hacking, along with the NSA. And nobody could get past his firewalls and protective measures._

A moment of silence passes before Master Tano comments “That seems like a possibility.”

“He has proven himself on nearly every task we have assigned to him.” Master Kenobi adds.

“We’ll take that under advisement and discuss it later. What else, young Bridger?” Master Windu looks to me.

“I fear that my father’s gift for foresight might be working against us here.” I say, before the Council tenses up again.

“How?” Master Kenobi says, almost breathlessly.

I let out a breath to steady myself, then say “I’ve been thinking about it, and my father never wasted a moment that he could use to combat the Order or advance his own goals.” I begin. “I fear this could be part of his plan.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Master Mundi says.

“If my father had been planning my creation, along with my brother’s for far longer than anybody had considered, than the same could be said for the future. Starting with my…confession.”

_My conversion to the light side of the Force and surrender._

“You believe that he could have seen your redemption?” Master Windu asks me.

“Yes, Master.” I nod. “If I may be so bold, I’d like to request a full investigation into Kamino so as to discover his actions. His mission there could still be active.”

“I asked, your father did not have any further projects with the Kaminoans following the birth of your brother.” Master Dooku informs me.

_The report said as much._

“In any event.” I politely disagree. “I feel as if the Council should follow this new information as if it is a hot lead and act accordingly.”

Master Windu leans forward, as multiple other Masters shift in their seats. “Investigate the matter, we will.” Master Yoda tells me.

“Thank you Master. All of you, for hearing my concerns. Thank you.” I say, then bow my head in thanks.

_I feel a lot better now that all that is off my chest._

“Indeed. However, this Council has one more question for you. Stay.” Master Windu instructs me as I take a half step back to Cayle.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn back to the Council. “Yes, Master?”

“The night you contacted Master Jarrus about meeting with a few Masters to discuss this matter, we went back to look at the footage from your apartment that night.”

_Alright._

I nod for him to continue before I feel multiple Master begin to focus in on me once again.

“The Wren girl. Your relationship with her seems to be deepening. Young Cayle reported to us the events of the Halloween party. Did he tell you of what happened?”

“No, not really.” I reply.

“He said that she seems to care quite a bit for you.” Master Tano interjects. “More than previously. When asked about your relationship, she said that you two are ‘only friends’.”

“We are only friends, Master Tano.” I reply.

_We are._

“She seems to care about you more than just another friend.” Master Kenobi points out. “To be honest, it reminds me of Anakin and Senator Amidala when she was a junior Senator.”

Master Skywalker whips around to glare at him. “For the record, I protest that comment.”

“I don’t know enough to speak on that.” I confess to Master Kenobi. “I have suspicions, but nothing firm.”

“Reveal to us, your confessions.” Master Yoda instructs me.

I feel their focus on me intensify before I answer “Recently, she has been more affectionate and physical. Hugs mostly, other gestures. Nothing that seemed romantic to me, just affectionate.”

“And?” Master Kenobi jumps in.

_So that’s him I feel._

“I suspect that there is more to her story on the romantic front. On Halloween night, she requested that I stick with her, and prior to that, she seemed to mention a name.”

“A name?” Master Billaba urges.

“I didn’t get the name. She was drunk at the time and slurred it out. I haven’t pressed on the matter.”

“And you haven’t used your abilities to coerce the name out of her?” Master Kenobi inquires.

I quickly shake my head. “I’ve never used the Force on Sabine.”

Master Mundi almost laughs incredulously. “Really?”

“Yes.” I turn to him. “Really. Doing so would be an invasion of her privacy, and I respect her too much to do that to her. If she wants to tell me, then she’ll tell me.”

“Drunk, or sober.” Master Billaba needles me.

“Like I said, Master Billaba. I haven’t really pressed or thought about it.” I reply, turning to eye her.

“It certainly would appear that Ms. Wren does have an interest in you Ezra.” Master Dooku informs me, causing me to turn back to the Council at large.

“Surveillance footage shows an intimate conversation in your car on Halloween night. Explain what happened.” Master Windu instructs me.

I nod in understanding. “We had been talking about Jacen’s Halloween trick or treating, and his haul of candy that he got.” I pause and look to the Council.

_I’d prefer that this part not leave the chamber._

“You have our discretion, young Bridger.” Master Jinn says after a moment.

“The reason she wanted me to stick with her is that she’s been going home with people at nearly every party this semester. Not just the night of my incident, but others. To my knowledge, five others.”

“Five others?” Master Tano repeats after me.

“Well she’s certainly been busy.” Master Billaba comments.

“To be clear, you believe that she’s been going home with these other people. Implying…other men. And sleeping with them.” Master Windu asks.

“Yes.”

“Who told you this?” Windu continues.

“Nobody in particular. Word of mouth just spreads. Her friend, Jaicey mostly. As I’m sure you know, I’ve gone to hang out with them at various houses on some weeknights. As Sabine goes to get a drink, she’ll drop a comment or two.”

“Others as well?” Master Kenobi asks.

I nod. “Through the grapevine, so to speak.”

“I take it that these comments are hardly kind.” Master Tano infers, and I nod.

“Yes, very unkind.”

_Sabine’s not a slut. She can do whatever she wants, it’s not anybody’s business but her own._

“It seems to me that she is compensating for something.” Master Skywalker speaks up. “Perhaps the individual she mentioned drunkenly to you.”

“That is my conclusion as well, Master.”

_It would certainly explain why she went halfway across the country to go to college._

She might be running from somebody.

“If she is compensating for something, maybe young Bridger is yet another piece to that.” Master Jinn hypothesizes.

_Ow._

“Hurt by that idea, you are.” Master Yoda states.

I nod. “Yes, Master. She is my best friend there.”

“You don’t like the idea that Sabine Wren is using you.” Master Billaba needles me.

“No. I don’t.” I reply.

_Sabine wouldn’t do that._

Thankfully, Kanan jumps in. “I don’t believe that she’s using Ezra. I agree with Master Skywalker, that there is more than she’s stated going on here.”

“What about the conclusion to Halloween night?” Windu gets us back on track. “Cayle reported that after you retired to your room to sleep, she later joined you.”

“Yes.” I nod.

“Anything you would like to tell us, young Bridger?” he asks pointedly.

“My answer remains the same Master Windu.” I raise my eyes to meet his. “I did not sleep with Sabine in that manner.”

“But you did sleep with her.” Master Kenobi points out.

“We shared my bed, yes. But nothing occurred.”

Master Mundi adds. “To your knowledge.”

“I feel like I would know.” I reply, unable to keep my frustration out of my voice. “For the record, I did ask, under the guise of your questioning of her earlier on in the year.”

“You objected to our questioning.” Master Koon points out.

I nod before Master Tano says “And?”

“She said nothing happened. She only asked about what happened to my back.”

Immediately, the Council shifts. “Your back?”

“The abuse and scars from your father.” Kanan states.

“Yes.” I nod. “I told her that it was a bike accident. Fell off a cliff, went to the emergency room. My parents damn near killed me.”

“Your father did nearly kill you.” Ahsoka points out.

_He whipped me until my back ran with blood. Again and again._

Among other things.

“So for all intents and purposes, she seems to becoming closer with you. But your relationship status has not changed.” Master Windu asks.

I nod in assent. “Yes.”

“Is that because you have no feelings for her? Or that you refuse to allow yourself to consider the possibility?”

_Master Dooku._

I hesitate, then force myself to answer honestly. “When I surrendered myself over to you, it was made very clear to me that attachment to a singular person was viewed as a bad thing. As far as I am concerned, that has not changed.”

“So you refuse to consider it.” Master Kenobi states.

“She doesn’t like me.” I point out. “I feel like I’d know if she did.”

“She did ask about the Order’s stance on love and attachment, despite only having a partial idea of your affiliations to us.” Master Tano points out, before a strange sound emits from a pair of hidden speakers.

_What was that?_

“You should be aware, young Bridger.” Master Windu says before pulling up a screen for all to see. “That this Council does have the capacity to make exceptions.”

No.

_I’m not even going to consider that._

_That’s a bunch of bullshit._

I let out a quiet breath before I hear the sound of a door opening.

_That’s…my apartment._

“Uhh.” I blurt out, just before Sabine appears, walking thru the door, toting multiple bottles of paint and art supplies in her arms, along with her backpack which is clearly full to the brim.

“Ezra?! You home?” She calls out before dumping her stuff down on the floor near her customary spot. “Ezra?”

...

“Hello?”

_I’m not home._

“Well then.” Master Windu states. “I believe that is our cue to let you go, young Bridger.”

“May the Force be with you.” Master Yoda says reverently, lowering his head in my direction.

I bow in return. “Thank you, Masters. May the Force be with you.”

* * *

_Unbelievable._

Completely ridiculous.

I throw my car into park, pull my backpack to me and hop out.

_Normally the Council is singularly focused._

Not today.

Locking up my car, I take the stairs two at a time up to my apartment.

_Easy Ezra. She can’t know how pissed you are._

Breathe.

Pretending like I don’t know she’s here, I stick my key into the top lock, turn it then open my door and walk in.

“You’re back!” I hear Sabine call out to me.

“You’re here early.” I reply, closing the door behind me only to then turn and see Sabine fly into view, a massive smile on her face.

“Hi.” She says before pulling me into a hug. “Where have you been?”

“Working.”

Sabine however, doesn’t seem to register my words, instead grabbing at my face. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You got scratched, it looks like. By a ring. Did you get into another fight?”

“No.” I attempt to laugh it off before moving to walk past her towards my bedroom.

“Ezra.” She calls after me.

_Dammit._

“It’s nothing Sabine.” I tell her while dropping my backpack onto my bed, then turning back around to see Sabine planted right behind me.

“Who scratched you? It doesn’t even look like you’ve put any medicine on it.” She states, moving to get a better look.

“Don’t worry about it.” I try to reassure her.

Sabine rolls her eyes before darting away. “Go to the living room.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so!”

_How about no?_

“I’m fine Sabine, really.” I try and tell her, before moving to dig into my backpack.

_I have some readings that I really do need to do for class tomorrow._

“No! You’ve taken care of me while I was drunk, you need to let me take care of you.” Sabine replies while sounding like she’s got her head under my sink.

_Oh come on now._

“It doesn’t even really hurt.” I tell her, my study materials in my arms as I walk by and see that she’s got my first aid kit out. “How’d you find that?”

“I’ve known about this for forever! I was digging around, trying to find some tweezers and found it.”

“When’d you need tweezers?” I call back, walking into my living room.

_Somebody help me._

Wearily, I eye my TV just there, accusingly before Sabine marches back in. “No no. Put it down.”

“Sabine.” I say, before she simply grabs all my stuff and sets it on the couch. In the blink of an eye, she’s plopped herself down on my lap, first aid kit behind her before grabbing my face.

“Thank you.” She says, voice barely above a whisper.

_Whoa._

Nervously, I shift around in the recliner as Sabine digs around in the first aid kit, then turns back to me. With a cotton ball and a brown bottle.

“This is gonna sting. I’m sorry.”

“Sabine you don’t have—”

OWWWWW!!!

I wince, but try to keep my face still at the same time as Sabine gently starts cleaning the cut on my cheek. “Sorry.”

_She’s not wearing any makeup today._

“Going to have to use another one. Whatever happened got you good.” She says softly.

I laugh, more to myself than anything. “Maybe.”

“Can you tell me what happened? You’re all tense.” Sabine observes while dipping the next cotton ball in antiseptic.

OWWWWWW!!!

“Sorry…” She apologizes. “But now it’s clean. I’ve seen cuts like this that scar up and look nasty. Now I’ve just got to get an antibiotic on it. Then some sort of bandage. I’m glad it’s not bigger otherwise we’d have to go to the pharmacy.”

“I don’t have to go to the pharmacy.”

Sabine gives me a vicious look before pulling out a tube of antibiotic cream. “So?”

_Fine…_

I’ll have to make something up.

“My dad. He pissed me off. It’s not the cut. But that’s why I’m tense. To use your word.”

“You are tense. What happened?” She asks gently.

_Too gently._

“He just…he doesn’t think I know when he’s lying to me. But I do. And he’s hard to please.”

Sabine doesn’t stop applying the cream to my face, instead keeping her concentration. “Well, maybe you should do what I told you to. Just say “fuck it” and do what you want. Have you thought about that dance class? Registration starts next week.”

“I can’t just do that. They’re paying for my school.”

“Yeah you can. Tell them your friend really wants you to do it. Hell, name drop me, I don’t care.”

I laugh ,which gets Sabine to swat me in the stomach.

“Don’t laugh.”

“Sorry.” I reply before Sabine grabs my face and pulls me close.

“Shh. Almost done…” I can’t help but shiver a little bit before Sabine laughs again.

“Do I have to fight a bitch? Because if she slapped you, I will fight them.”

I shake my head before Sabine grabs my head while getting a Band-Aid at the same time. “No. You don’t have to fight them.”

Sabine doesn’t reply, instead gently applying the bandage to my cut before running her thumb over it to secure it. “There.”

“Thanks.” I smile at her before a thought pops into my head.

_No Ezra._

“You’re welcome.” She says before moving and planting a gentle kiss on my cheek before curling up into a tight hug in my lap.

Against my better instincts, I let myself hug Sabine back and let her curl closer to me.

“Much better.” She mumbles before I laugh and she pulls away.

_Nope._

“What were you just thinking?”

“Nothing.” I answer.

Sabine quickly tilts her head while looking up at me. “I know that look.”

“What look?”

Sabine only shakes her head before curling back up to me. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“O…kay?” I reply nervously.

_Don’t think downward._

“Whatever it was that you were thinking. Do it. Just this once.” Sabine says before staying in her spot.

I…

_Okay._

I let out a breath, then gently kiss the top of Sabine’s head. “Thank you Sabine.”

“You’re welcome.”

After a moment, she gently separates herself from me, but remains in my lap. “You wanna order some food? Watch a movie?”

“I’ve got homework.” I frown at her.

_I do want to do that._

“But I’m about to leave for a week. The conference tournament is coming up.” She points out.

I nod, and Sabine’s face falls. “I know. I’m not looking forward to it.”

_Gonna be a long week. It’s been nice having Sabine be around so much._

“I do want to order food though. How about that?” I turn it around on her, only for Sabine to nod.

“Yeah, let’s do that.”


	24. Fitness Test

_Hurry up hurry up hurry up…_

The traffic light to the cars ahead of me obstinately stays red, allowing traffic to flow in front of us.

_I don’t like being late._

There was an accident on the way to Hera and Kanan’s. Which wouldn’t be that big of a deal, except that I was supposed to watch Jacen and Mira at home today.

_They asked me to come over at three o’ clock today. Kanan even asked off for me as a favor._

Strumming my fingers on my steering wheel impatiently, the light finally turns yellow.

_About damn time._

Two to three more cars cross the intersection before the light turns red deterring any more drivers, and the light goes green for my lane.

Allowing the cars in front of me to go, I take the turn into Hera and Kanan’s subdivision, then navigate the back way to their house and pull into their driveway.

Quickly, I leap out of my car, pulling my phone out of the cupholder and into my hand before closing the door and locking it with a wave of my hand.

_Is that…Yoda’s Force Signature?_

Probing again, I pull on the front door and sliding inside before I hear an ecstatic giggle.

“Missed you, someone has.” Master Yoda indeed says, standing by the couch with the back door unlocked.

_Who—_

“Hey!” I light up when I spot Mira, being levitated by Master Yoda three to four feet away from me. Mira lights up at the sound of my voice and quickly starts moving to grab for me.

Taking a step forward, Yoda does the rest before Mira grabs onto me tightly and giggles again. “How are you? You were floating!” Mira adjusts her position in my arms, pushing up with her feet before gazing up at me with a gooey smile on her face.

I return the smile before kissing the top of her head and starting towards Master Yoda. “Master.” I bow my head.

“Young Bridger, good to see you.”

“Apologies for being late. There was an accident of the highway, I couldn’t exit to make a detour.”

“No problem at all, young one. A snack, we were about to get.” Yoda replies before leaning on his custom wooden cane.

“A snack?” I repeat, then turn to Mira who smiles again. “Are you hungry?”

Mira answers by laughing again, then babbling and turning in the direction of the kitchen. “C’mon.” I say cheerfully before glancing through the open back door, leading to the backyard.

“Master Dooku is here?” I ask Master Yoda before opening up the pantry door.

“Yes. Giving young Jacen a lesson, he is.”

_A lesson?_

“What sort of lesson, Master?” I ask while grabbing the box of Cheerios for Mira.

_Let’s not ruin dinner yet._

“Oh, a little of that, a little of this.” He says cryptically. “Join us, you will.”

“On our way.” I nod, then turn in time to see Master Yoda smile before he moves towards the open door.

Grabbing a cup, I fill it up about halfway with Mira’s snack before setting it back in the pantry and walking out to the backyard.

_Ahh, it’s blaster deflection._

Master Dooku is standing ten to twelve feet away from Jacen, who is tracking a grey probe droid which is firing bolts for him to deflect at irregular intervals. Closer to the porch, where Master Yoda is looking on, sits a playpen.

_Where it looks like Mira has been hanging out._

“Now remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. Allow your instincts to guide you where the next bolt will come.” Master Dooku tells Jacen as he is focused on the droid.

The droid fires off a bolt, and Jacen deflects it using the training saber he’s been given. Master Yoda watches for a moment, then turns back to Mira and I as we sit on the couch.

“Here ya go.” I extend a Cheerio to Mira, who grabs it out of my palm and feeds herself.

“Ah!” Jacen yelps as he misses a bolt and it hits him in the thigh. In response, Mira turns in his direction and stares before I gently redirect her with my fingers in her back.

“C’mon, it’s snack time.” I remind her, holding out another Cheerio.

“Relax. Use the Force.”

Jacen doesn’t reply, his face remaining fiercely concentrated on the task at hand before he blocks the next bolt. Ghost meanwhile, spots Mira and I on the couch and hops up from his position near Mira’s playpen. “Hey.” I say warmly, getting Mira’s eyes to look towards me. “It’s Ghost.”

Mira babbles incoherently before reaching out with one hand and petting Ghost while Jacen blocks another bolt.

_Not bad for a beginner. I don’t think he’s had much, if any training with a blade in his hand. And I’ve seen kids older than him do worse._

Master Dooku turns away from Jacen, spotting Mira, Yoda and I and starts making his way over to us. “Ahh, there you are.”

“Sorry I’m late.” I tell his as he approaches. “Accident on the way backed up traffic.”

Master Dooku waves my apology away. “Nothing you could have done. Although somebody seems quite happy you have arrived.”

I turn away from him to see Mira has found the cup of Cheerios and is in the process of digging into the cup. “Hey hey. I got it.” I tell her before grabbing another one for her. “Here ya go.”

“How were your classes today?” Master Dooku asks as Mira chomps on her snack.

“Good. We’re preparing for our midterm exams.” I inform him.

“Attended Composition and Chemistry today, did you not?” Master Yoda asks while observing Jacen.

I nod while giving Mira more of her snack. “Yes.”

“And?” Master Dooku prompts me.

“Chemistry was a rush. It was primarily a slideshow that he outlined, but mostly elaborated specific details not on the slides themselves.”

“Leaving little time to take notes.” Dooku observes.

“Yes.” I confirm. “My professor has placed the slides for each lecture online ahead of time. I’ve found it useful to print them out beforehand and take notes that way.”

Master Dooku nods in understanding before clicking a small remote, causing the drone to move for Jacen. “And what about Freshman Composition?”

“Just an overview of what we have studied so far, as well as what is expected of us when we return on Tuesday for the test.”

Mira grasps for more of her snack before Master Dooku asks “Are all of your exams in the next week?”

“Monday thru Wednesday.” I reply. “Thursday and Friday are for signing up for next semester’s classes. I’ve scheduled mine for Friday, and will come down to the Temple on Thursday to go over everything with Kanan.”

Dooku smiles thinly before Master Yoda says “Very good. Very good.”

The drone Jacen is practicing on makes an audible noise, then begins to pilot itself back to Master Dooku. Which garners Jacen’s attention, causing him to spot me.

“Ezra!”

Mira laughs as Jacen runs up to us and tackles me into a hug, pulling Mira in as well. “Hey bud. How are you?”

“I’m good! Were you watching me?”

“I was!” I smile before Mira makes a move to escape my grasp. “It looked like you were doing really well.”

Dooku silently takes Mira as well as her snack, allowing me to focus on Jacen. “He did quite well, for someone of his experience.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jacen questions him, looking upset.

“That you did well for somebody your age.” I smile at him.

Jacen doesn’t appear to be mollified at all, before I feel Dooku give me a gentle push using the Force.

_Oh. Okay._

My lightsaber is in my car.

Focusing my mind on the location of my lightsaber, I return my sights to Jacen. “Have you ever used a training saber before?”

“No.” Jacen shakes his head. “Mommy always says I’m not old enough.”

“You’re not. You’re still a few years away from using one regularly.”

Jacen’s face falls. “But I wanna use one now.”

“You just did.” I tease him.

“I know, but all the time. Daddy sometimes practices out here in the morning or at night. And sometimes he lets me watch before I go to bed.”

_I can see that. Use the trees they planted along the fence line for cover and letting Jacen watch to show him that it’s cool._

“Do you usually practice?”

I shrug as I feel my lightsaber start to make its way across the front lawn. “I haven’t since I started school. But yeah, normally I practice regularly.”

“Now would be a good time to restart old habits.” Master Dooku calls out, causing Jacen to glance back at him.

Mira meanwhile, is reaching out for a Cheerio that Yoda is levitating for her, a smile on his face. “Yeah!” Jacen says enthusiastically before turning to beam at me.

_Roof._

“You think so?” I ask him.

_I need just a few more seconds…_

“Yeah! And I can watch and learn from what you do!”

I smile, before feeling my lightsaber start to slide down the backside of the roof of the house. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please!” Jacen says, just before I give my lightsaber one final yank, and it falls into my hand. “Oh!”

“Sure. I guess. C’mon.” I wave him out into the backyard. Jacen loyally follows in my footsteps before I hear the drone start to make its way over to us.

“You’ll want to keep a safe distance away Jacen.” Master Dooku says, making his way to us.

“Okay.” Jacen nods.

“Go over by Mira’s playpen.” I volunteer before Jacen, Mira and Ghost all converge on her playpen.

Master Dooku sets Mira down, and Jacen plops next to her, close enough so that she can see all of us. “Clear your mind.” Master Yoda begins. “Trust in your feelings.”

“And relax.” Master Dooku says, just before I feel him step behind me.

I close my eyes just before I feel Dooku start to slip the cloth over my head to cover my eyes. “Uhm. Master Dooku sir?”

“Yes Jacen?” Dooku replies.

“How will Ezra be able to see enough to block the bolts?”

_He’s testing me._

I smile before hearing Dooku laugh beside me. “He won’t. He’ll have to use the Force.”

“Rely on his instincts, he must.” Master Yoda adds before I feel Dooku tighten my blindfold.

Jacen’s uncertainty flows to me through the Force as I attempt to let go of all my stresses that I’ve accumulated over the course of the day.

“I’ll be fine Jacen.” I reassure him, before Dooku grasps my shoulder for an instant, then lets go and I feel him begin to retreat to Jacen, Mira and Ghost.

_Alright…_

Now.

I activate my lightsaber and give it a twirl to acclimate myself to it inside my hand, then feel the drone sweep in front of me.

_Left._

Dropping my blade, I block the bolt before sliding a step forward and anticipating the next shot to my right.

Blocking that one, I release my nervous breath and let the gentle warnings of the Force take over.

_Turn._

Spinning on my heel, I meet the next shot before meeting a volley with a series of parries to match before I hear Jacen’s voice call out.

_Oh. So it’s not just blaster deflection._

Feeling the other blade on my own, I turn my wrist over to signal my acknowledgement, then lay back on my heels.

My assailant begins with a slice to the left, which I steer away before it turns into a slash. Blocking the slash, I then attempt to riposte and take advantage of my positioning.

_Back!_

Quickly, I drop my lightsaber behind me, blocking the bolt from the drone before returning my attentions to Dooku, who takes advantage of my temporary distraction to jab at me.

I bat the jab away and counter with one of my own, which finds air. Leading to a downward blow towards my knees. Countering that, I feel our blades clash before The Force gives me another warning.

Without a further thought, I leap up into the air, block the attempt to bisect me, then step to my left so that I can utilize the tree behind me as a sort of second defender.

_Using your terrain to your advantage is key to winning duels with a lightsaber. Doesn’t matter how skilled you are. If you misplay your hand tactically, you probably aren’t winning._

Dooku doesn’t relent, taking my retreat as an opportunity, I feel him rush out towards me and cut out at me. I block it, then duck under both of our sabers and give him a gentle push with the Force. Feeling him block it, the air bats me in the face before Dooku jabs at me again, trying to pin me in the corner.

“Nice try.” I smile before pivoting on my toes to avoid being boxed it, then quickly slice out at him to force Dooku to give me the space I need to escape.

“Well done.” Is all he gives me before he resumes his offensive. Starting with a slice, I riposte and prepare for the next blow which comes in the form of a jab. Turning it away, I probe his defenses before I’m hit in the face with another push which knocks me to the ground.

Jacen makes some sort of noise before—

_MOVE!_

I turn my backwards momentum into a back spring, landing on my feet and giving Dooku a playful twirl of my lightsaber.

_I can’t see his Force powers coming._

Now that’s not very fair.

“Maintained your flexibility I see.” He comments before dropping a flurry of slices upon me. Blocking the undeviating blows, I then retreat further then reach out with the Force.

_I don’t want to stumble into the playpen._

I’m alright though. I’ve made my way about halfway to the other side of the backyard.

_And if push comes to shove, Dooku will let me extricate myself from a tight spot._

The moment my thought concludes, I feel the next Push coming my way, and I dig my heels in to hold my ground. Skidding backwards maybe a foot, I beat him to the punch and slice down at him but before he can have a chance to capitalize I spin him around and try to work him towards the fence.

_Not so fun now is it?_

Dooku blocks my initial slice, then turns my cut into a riposte of his own. I turn myself perpendicular to his blade, then duck under a swipe towards me and come up over the top with a sudden chop. Unexpectedly, Dooku digs his heels in and turns the exchange into a blade lock.

_Got him._

I take a firm step forward and immediately Dooku is forced to give ground by the force before I break the blade lock. Anticipating his next slice, I jab at where he will be before I find completely empty air.

_Uh oh._

I quickly pull my lightsaber from my right hand into my left and meet his downward blow more than halfway to his intended target, then push him back.

Up. Down. Up. Down. We go as another lightning volley greets my offhand, followed by a jab. Sidestepping again, I feel Dooku over pursue which allows me to grab his wrist and send him past me, his feet protesting as I know his mind is racing to catch up to my next move.

Dropping a quick volley of my own, it’s interrupted by a perfectly placed riposte by Dooku before I sense another blade coming from my left.

_HEADS UP!_

I quickly barrel roll away from the newfound danger, then shift my stance from Makashi, my preferred stance to Soresu.

_Master Kenobi’s preferred style._

Master Dooku makes an noncommittal noise, which I take as his being impressed before my new foe moves to sweep across from me. Dropping my wrists, I meet the move then spin away to anticipate Dooku’s next cut which I find right on time, aimed for my hip.

Blocking the jab, I dodge the next blow form my unknown opponent but causes me to take a step towards the fence.

_Fine._

I utilize the time my retreat buys me to spin and let go a strong slice which finds a blade around shoulder height before it is broken off and I am forced to concede my advantage by simply batting away Dooku’s accurate jab intended for the upper part of my body.

By the time I get my blade back up, my other opponent is chopping downward at me, leaving me no other choice to block and spin—

Tree branches collide with me on either side before my back flattens against the fence and two blades come to rest near my head.

_I’m beaten._

The blades linger for the customary three beats, then both move at the same time before deactivating. “Well done.”

I move to pull my blindfold off and see Dooku before Kanan smirks at me, then gives me a bow. “Oh, you’re back already.”

“I come home to see that you’re already getting put through the paces. It’s my right to jump in and judge your fitness.” He teases me before moving to shake my hand.

_Implying a job well done._

“I’m out of shape.” I confess as I move the blindfold to hang around my neck before wiping away the sweat off my forehead.

Dooku shakes his head while moving back towards the house. “On the contrary, your abilities are as sharp as ever. I’m impressed.”

“Looks as good as ever to me.” Kanan adds before I spot Jacen and Mira, both eying us as we make our way back to them.

_Mira’s standing up in her playpen._

“What did you think?” Dooku asks as we approach them. Meanwhile, Master Yoda is approaching from the porch, bottle of water in his hand.

Mira babbles ecstatically then hops on her toes before starting to lose her balance then grabbing onto the wall of her playpen for support. “Good, that is.” Master Yoda says, his smile evident before he extends the water to me.

“Thanks.” I tell him, and he nods.

“That. Was. Awesome!” Jacen exclaims. “When can I try to do that?”

“A long time from now. There’s a lot of work and practice before you get to where Ezra and Master Dooku are.” Kanan reminds Jacen.

“Patience, young Jacen. You will get there in time.” Master Dooku tells him, causing Jacen to beam with excitement.


	25. Perspective

_“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.”_

_“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.”_

_No No No No No No NO!_

_“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.”_

_On the ONE DAY I get to sleep in?_

Without opening my eyes, I pull my cell phone to me, only for it to defiantly vibrate in my hand. “Hello.” I mumble out.

_That didn’t quite work._

“I woke you up. I’m sorry.” Sabine immediately apologizes.

“Why are you up? You got back super late.” I roll over to the cool side of my bed.

_Much better._

“Doesn’t matter. But hey, I need a favor.”

“What time is it?” I groan.

_It’s too early for favors._

“It’s 7:30. Can you get downtown by 10? I’ll send you the address.”

_Why?_

“Okay, but why?”

“It’s a surprise.” Sabine answers in a chipper tone.

“I thought you said it was favor.”

Sabine laughs before asking “So you’ll do it?”

“It’s 7:30.”

“Please? I’ll buy breakfast.” She says.

_She sounds kind of desperate._

“Fine. I’ll get going. You’re lucky I like you.” I grumble.

Sabine cheers then says “You’re the best. Thank you. See you then.”

I mumble out a reply, then hang up and toss my phone onto my comforter.

_Why did I say yes?_

I’m done with midterms. I crushed them.

_All I have to do is go down to the Temple today and talk to Kanan about my classes._

_Easy._

Against my better instincts, I force myself up into a seated position and rub my face, causing the two days’ worth of not shaving to immediately become apparent.

_Better shave too. And do something with my hair since I haven’t gotten it cut. It’s getting too long._

* * *

The car in front of me pulls away, allowing me to sidle up to the front door. In front of it is a long carpet as well as what looks like a valet.

_Oh damn, this is that sort of place?!_

“Name?” A younger man who is wearing a collared shirt and a sports coat asks.

“Uhh, Ezra.”

“Last. Name?” The valet gives me an irritated look.

“Bridger. Ezra Bridger.”

“Alright Mr. Bridger, here is your ticket. Thank you.” He tells me while gesturing for me to get out of my car.

_Alright._

I do as I’m asked, then dig into my jeans for my wallet and grab five bucks to tip with. The valet wordlessly accepts the tip, only nodding once before he and my car pull away.

_Sabine, what are you getting me into…Boy am I glad I opted for a ‘cooler’ look._

_Collared navy blue shirt, darker jeans and nice looking shoes. Hera bought them._

I actually like them too. Grey mostly, with three stripes on either side. No obnoxious or giant logos. Just shoes.

Following the carpet into the building at large, I quickly fire off a text.

“Twos, this is the place Sabine pinned, right?”

_Why would she send me here. She’s not all about fancy or posh. And this place looks like it belongs in a movie._

_“Yes Ezra. Sabine pinned the ‘Four Seasons Hotel’ in Los Angeles. Would you like to read some reviews?” – Twos_

“No, that’s alright. Thank you.” I reply, then slip my phone into my pocket.

_I imagine that she invited me here for breakfast. So I guess that I’ll have to find the dining room._

Shouldn’t be too hard.

The concierge desk is busy with patrons as I walk through the automatic doors, then probe with the Force and take a gentle right.

_This place is ridiculous!_

Forget what Sabine said, I’ll pay for my own breakfast.

_Unlike her, I actually have the money for this. And if it’s way too much, I’ll talk to Master Dooku._

Knowing him, he’ll jump at the opportunity to pay me back. He asked about Sabine on Monday.

_Even though I don’t think this is quite what he had in mind—_

“Can I help you find something sir?” Another employee clad in a blazer stops and asks me.

“Yeah.” I nervously smile. “I’m looking for the dining room? I got invited here for breakfast I think.”

The woman nods once. “Follow me.”

_Okay._

I’m led through a maze of halls, all either adorned by lush green plants, marble with metallic inlay or glistening tile before I arrive at the entrance for the dining room.

“Who are you here with?” My employee asks me as two hosts are standing behind another stand.

“Sabine Wren.”

One of the hosts begins to scan down a list “Wren, Wren…Ahh yes. Table Ten.”

The other host scoops up a tablet. “Follow me.”

“Thank you.” I turn to the woman who helped me.

She smiles, nods and leaves me to follow the host.

_Alright…_

Following the host, we weave around a pair of tables before I look around.

_I’m not entirely sure Sabine would come here for breakfast, now that I think about it. The diner just off campus we went to last month wasn’t nearly this—_

“Here you go sir.” The host says to me, causing me to turn and see that I’m being extended a tablet.

“Thank you.” I reply, then look around for—.

“Ezra!” Sabine says happily, just to my right.

I turn and smile at Sabine, who moves to stand while wearing a white top with dark jeans. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Thanks for coming.” She beams at me, then puts her hand in the small of my back to turn me. “This is my father—”

_WHAT?_

“Alrich Wren.” A man with a dark hair, dark eyes and a greying goatee rises and extends his hand to me. “Nice to meet you.”

_I’m so dead._

“Nice to meet you sir. Ezra Bridger.” I manage to get out, then shake Sabine’s father’s hand.

_SABINE!!!_

Somehow I find my way into my seat beside Sabine and her father just before I’m asked for a drink. By the time I give the waitress my request for an orange juice, Sabine and her father are talking again.

“—applying for a full time position with HyperNautics.” Her father tells her.

“His internship can’t be going that badly then.” Sabine smiles in her response.

Sabine’s father looks noncommittal before replying “Middle management types like to look tough and talk a big game. I’m not too concerned.”

“Sabine’s brother Tristan has an internship currently.” Her father helpfully fills me in.

“Oh. Does he like it?” I ask.

_Sabine has a brother?_

“Yes. He’s able to put his degree to work.” Mr., Wren nods before sipping his coffee.

_I assume that’s coffee in the coffee cup._

“Tristan went to Northwestern.” Sabine explains.

“What’d he graduate with?” I ask just before my orange juice arrives.

Sabine’s father answers “Electrical Engineering, specializing in nuclear power. Which is what HyperNautics is an industry leader in.”

“Makes sense then.” I nod.

“Not to be rude, but I believe they will be coming for the menus soon Ezra.” Her father follows up. “You order off them.”

“Oh, sorry.” I apologize.

Her father only laughs, seemingly in a kind way before asking Sabine “Did you give him a warning at all?”

“What do you mean a warning?” Sabine asks right back.

“Sabine.” Her father states simply. “You’ve been to one of these enough. It’s not your average hotel or restaurant.”

“So? Ezra’s fine.”

_Yeah…_

I scan the menu as Sabine and her father go back and forth. Choosing my normal staple of pancakes, sausages, eggs and hash browns, I then hit the green button on the bottom and set it aside.

“—you’re lucky he dressed up. Otherwise he would have gotten stopped at the door.”

Sabine seemingly ignores her father and smiles at me. “Yeah, speaking of which you look awesome. I like what you did with your hair.”

“I need a haircut.” I reply then look back to her father. “Sorry to be a bother.”

“Not a bother at all. Sabine just should have given you a warning you were coming to a five star hotel.”

_Yeah she should have._

“It would have helped.” I joke, getting her father to laugh and for Sabine to tuck her hair behind her ear. “So what do you do sir?”

Sabine’s father’s expression goes from kind, to disapproving as he looks to Sabine. “I thought you talked to him beforehand.”

“It didn’t come up. After we got back to campus I went to sleep.” Sabine replies.

_Uh oh._

I open my mouth to cover for her before her father turns back to me. “I’m an executive on the Walgreens Board of Governors.”

“Oh wow.” I blurt out. “Congratulations sir.”

“Thank you.” He smiles. “Currently I’m managing our global brands and marketing division. Which means I’m out of the country a fair bit. But I had a moment and wanted to see my Sabine play soccer, so I flew in yesterday.”

I nod placidly as Sabine smiles just before our waitress reappears and takes our tablets, which Sabine and her father have tucked out of sight.

_I’m making a mess of this. My etiquette is sticking out like a sore thumb._

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” Sabine moves to stand, then smiles at us.

“Of course dear.” Her father smiles.

Sabine vanishes from sight, leaving just the two of us before her father breaks the ice. “She didn’t warn you at all, did she?”

“No. No she didn’t.” I confess, than add a laugh on at the end.

_Relax Ezra._

I move to release my tensions out into the Force before he father says “I’m sorry she did that. I only asked her to invite you after we missed you when we came down earlier in the fall.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” I apologize.

_Please don’t bring up Sacramento, please don’t bring up Sacrament—_

“No need to apologize. I wouldn’t have wanted to see anybody either after how Sacramento went for you.”

_Here we go._

Nervously, I move to grab the glass of water and sip it. “Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to be so nervous Ezra. I’m not upset. I’m just glad to finally meet you. I wanted to after that meeting, but you were whisked away.”

I nod, not knowing what else to do.

_He’s going to ask questions. Questions I don’t have good answers to._

The Council doesn’t even believe my answers to those questions.

“Is it alright with you if I ask a few questions?”

_No._

I force myself to meet his eye and nod. “Of course sir.”

Sabine’s father laughs before giving me a smile. “Those Jedi have you all kinds of wound up. Don’t they?”

“I don’t know what you mean sir.” I reply, then sip my water.

“You’re Lord Vader. Son of Sidious. But you’re not.” He states.

_No you are NOT!_

“Yes sir.”

_He can’t like that._

“What happened, if you don’t mind my asking?”

_NO!_

“I was sent on assignment in Miami. There, I saw myself becoming something I didn’t like. Something I had come to suspect. So I surrendered myself to the Jedi and to law enforcement.”

_Those idiots didn’t believe me at first. Wanted to—_

_No, YOU are the idiot! Given all the power in the world and—_

Sabine’s father makes a noncommittal noise before saying “That’s precisely what I heard through some back channel digging. Did Sabine mention that she’s Mandalorian?”

“Not firsthand sir.”

“Through the Jedi then.”

I nod. “Yes sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, son.” He father tells me.

“I know you have more questions sir.” I counter. “What are they?”

_You LYING, submissive, subservient—_

_SHUT UP VADER!_

“This isn’t an interrogation Ezra. I believe what the Jedi and yourself said in Sacramento. You aspire for a second chance.”

“I do.” I nod.

Sabine father smiles before sipping his coffee once again. “Sabine really likes you. Thinks highly of you.”

“Does she?”

“She does.” He nods. “You’re an aspiring physics major? Minor in coding?”

_Oh damn. She mentioned that to them?_

“Thinking about changing that.” I reply. “Coding and software engineering are more up my alley I think.”

“Valuable fields right there.” He salutes me with his cup. “I do have a couple of harder questions. Before Sabine gets back.”

“Of course sir.”

He quirks his eye at me before setting his cup down again. “These…abilities that have been mentioned. Are they real?”

“Very real sir.” I nod curtly.

“They seemed to view you as a walking weapon capable of leveling a building.”

“Not quite that literal.” I counter. “But the assessment isn’t inaccurate.”

“You are powerful then.”

“Yes sir.”

“But you choose to restrain yourself. Chose to help rather than harm.”

_That’s less a statement, more of a question._

_COWARD!_

“Yes sir.” I nod.

“What is this…Force?” her father asks. “We might be stumbling upon something similar in my fields of expertise.”

_What?!_

“Pardon me sir?” I ask.

“The Force. What is it? Can you demonstrate it for me?”

I nod before—

_DO IT!_

Coolly, I roll my neck around before focusing my attention on the silverware in front of me, causing it to levitate silently an inch or two off the table’s surface.

...

“Wow.” Is all Sabine’s father says.

“My father described it as the energy that holds the entire universe together.” I explain.

“Your father.” Is all he replies.

“Yes.” I nod. “My father.”

_My father._

“Alright.” Sabine suddenly reappears out of nowhere, causing me to quickly set the silverware back down. “What’d I miss?”

“I was just asking Ezra what his parents did.” Her father effortlessly answers, then looks back to me. “You said your father worked in TV?”

* * *

As casually but as quickly as I can, I dart through the halls of the Jedi Temple and into the antechamber for one of the many conference rooms.

“So—” I begin as I walk in, then quickly cut myself off as Master Billaba and Kanan are in the middle of a conversation.

Immediately the Force tenses up, and Kanan turns to me with a stone-faced expression. “You’re late.” Master Billaba says icily.

_She’s angry._

“My apologies Master.”

“What do your apologies do for me? For Master Jarrus, who has a great many other responsibilities outside of meeting you here today? I want an answer, young Bridger.” Master Billaba demands, crossing her arms at the end.

“My apologies do nothing, Master.”

“Nothing.” She repeats my statements. “Nothing.” Master Billaba begins to circle me, barely bothering to hide her frustration.

“Unlike some of my peers on the Council, I find myself very disappointed in your actions this semester young Bridger. Tardiness, inadequate and unnecessary use of valuable resources. Wastes of time.” She stops behind me, driving her point home even further. “You caused an incident at a state wide level, risking the very security of our _ENTIRE_ Order and you act as if you are above the rules.”

Kanan keeps his eyes averted from mine as Master Billaba continues. “Answer this for me, young Bridger. Are you above the rules?”

“No Master.” I answer.

“What is your station here?”

“I have no station here, Master.”

Master Billaba continues circling me, only allowing me a glimpse of her livid expression. “Indeed, you hold no station here. You are below the Masters, you are below the Knights, you are below the Padawans, you are below the Initiates, the Guards, the Younglings, Instructors, even the janitorial staff.” She spits out. “In these hallowed hallways you hold no place. No honor.”

“Yes Master.” I nod, then let out a breath.

“Your clear disregard for others has been apparent all semester. Lacking time to hone your talents in the Jedi Arts. No effort being made to meditate or better yourself in the ways of the Force. Instead opting for a normal life, one of which you are completely undeserving.” She continues.

“Tell us, why were you so unacceptably late today?”

“I received a call early this morning from Sabine, requesting me to meet her at a location.” I reply briskly.

“Miss Wren.” Master Billaba stops directly in front of me. “At the Four Seasons Hotel Los Angeles. Am I correct?”

“Yes Master.” I confirm.

“Inform us of what transpired there. The entire truth, and I recommend you stick to it.” She spits out, moving to stand in front of me before scooping up a drink.

“I arrived and was shepherded to the dining area, where Sabine was waiting for me and introduced me to her father.”

“Her father?” Kanan finally speaks, surprise appearing on his face.

“Yes.” I nod once.

“And she made the introduction?” Master Billaba asks.

“Yes.”

“Her father already knows of your status as a Sith Lord. How did he approach your meeting today?”

_How do I frame this as to not set her off—_

“The TRUTH…young Sith.” Master Billaba booms out.

“Master.” Kanan protests, only to be silenced by Master Billaba sticking out her hand.

“He seemed to have no issue with me. Mostly made small talk. Informed me of the various members of their family and what their occupations are.”

“And?” She prompts me.

“We did discuss my former allegiance Master.” I straighten up.

“Elaborate, please.”

“He was the one to mention my former life as Vader. He mentioned Sacramento, and that he wished to make an introduction there but was unable to. It appears that he believes in my goal to make amends and in my second chance.”

“He knows nothing of your stated beliefs or goals.” Master Billaba counters.

“Master, he was at the meeting in Sacramento.” Kanan dares to interject. “He knows what we all know, Ezra’s desire to repent and make right his wrongs.”

“Then he is a fool.” Billaba says plainly. “Upon being given the least bit of slack on your leash, your discipline has completely failed you. Your focus has wavered and your actions have slipped. Your words are hollow and are of no use to me. Is that clear?”

“Yes Master.” I nod.

“You are washing out of your position at the University. Aren’t you, young Bridger.”

_Not exactly._

I remain silent instead of contradicting Master Billaba which causes the silence to drag on.

“Answer me.” She demands.

“I do not believe that I am washing out, Master Billaba. I believe that they were only in need of two assistants in the office instead of the three they hired.”

“And you have failed to prove yourself invaluable enough to demand that they keep you.” She deduces. “I am disappointed.”

“Yes Master.” I dip my head once again.

“I am not surprised.”

Keeping silent, I wait for her to continue, which indeed she does.

“How do you plan on rectifying this situation?”

“I believe that one of my friends in the athletics department will recommend that my contract be transferred, Master.”

“You are delusional.” She counters. “The athletics department would never take the very student who helped cause a massive incident involving almost ten of their own athletes.”

_When you put it like that, yeah._

Guess I am delusional.

“You are complacent. Lazy. Lackadaisical. Content when you have accomplished _NOTHING._ You aren’t even through a full semester outside of this Temple. Whose fault is that?”

“My own, Master.”

“Master Billaba.” A dignified voice says firmly, near the doorway.

“I’m not done Dooku.” Master Billaba doesn’t take her eyes off me.

“I believe that you have gotten your point across.” Master Dooku counters.

Master Billaba barely acknowledges his statement before saying “I find your lack of discipline insulting. Disgraceful. An affront to this entire Order and its ideals. Did you bring your planned schedule for the Spring semester, in the event that we allow you to continue attending?”

“Yes Master. My AI has it.”

“Then you are of no more use here. Go down to the meditative chambers. Meditate on this. I expect this to take you a majority of the rest of the day. Do you have any questions?” She asks.

_I shouldn’t have any questions. They don’t matter if I do._

“No Master, I do not.” I reply, keeping my voice even.

“Goodbye then.” She says, before I lower my eyes and retreat from the room.


	26. Enter Lord Vader

“Calling United Flight 1511 from Los Angeles to Chicago O’Hare, here in a moment we will be boarding our Premier 1k Members, United Global Services Members, active duty military personnel and their families, and customers with disabilities, followed by boarding Group A—”

Beside me Sabine starts organizing her backpack, moving her iPad so that it isn’t crushed by the pair of art books, as well as the harlequin romance novel she just picked up at the bookstand here in the airport.

“You ready to go home?” I ask, throwing some pep into my voice.

“Yeah.” Sabine laughs then turns to give me a smile. “It feels like Halloween to Thanksgiving took an eternity.”

_Not really._

I shrug. “Flew by to me.”

“Thank you for driving me down. And keeping me company.” She says, turning her attention back to her boarding pass.

“Of course. Anytime. Happy to do it.” I tell her.

Sabine sets her boarding pass in her lap and turns to give me her full attention. “You said this meeting is going to be bad?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “After how Thursday went, I’m pretty sure I’m going to get a new one ripped for me.”

_LIAR!!_

“I’ll text Matt after his game this week. See if he can fast track getting you moved to our part of the world. Not nearly as many people yelling at you.”

I laugh away her clear concern. “I can handle getting yelled at. The job just isn’t what I signed up for.”

“I’m sorry it’s gotten you so stressed out.”

“Sorry I can’t hide it better.” I attempt to smile again, only for it to come out as more of a wince.

_PATHETIC!_

Sabine averts my gaze again. “You don’t have to hide from me. You know I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Tell ya what. After all this, when we come back. I’ll let you actually try to get me drunk. Then I’ll tell you what’s happening. I might yell though.”

“You can yell.” She says, a laugh in her reply.

_UGH._

“I just don’t like how they seem to think they can call you in on little notice and tear you apart for doing your job.” She adds, looking dead serious. “I will take you up on that though.”

The intercom crackles to life once again. “Calling United Flight 1511 from Los Angeles to Chicago O’Hare, now boarding Group A, please make your way to the terminal directly in front of—”

“Time to go.” I rise to my feet. Sabine follows my lead, scooping up her backpack and throwing it onto her shoulders.

_Smile Ezra._

_LIE EZRA!_

“Have a great Thanksgiving. Text me whenever. If you want to.” I joke, smiling as much as I can.

“I will.” Sabine replies before pulling me into her arms for a hug. “Call me later if you need to. Okay? I’m serious.”

I nod once, then force another smile onto my face. “Boo that Chara asshole for me.” I tease her.

_She loves her hockey. Hates some dude for a Boston team named Chara._

Sabine laughs loudly, then gives me a slightly dirty look. “I will. Love you. Text you later.”

“Bye.” I smile at her, just before Sabine closes the gap between us and plants a kiss on my cheek.

_YOU DON’T DESERVE THAT._

Without another word, Sabine turns away from me and walks to the gate sliding into line behind a man in a suit and an oddly dressed woman.

I slide out of the primary boarding area, allowing normal passengers to eagerly take my place as I lean up against a pillar boarding the primary hallway for the terminal.

_You will never see her again. I will make sure of that._

_Shut up._

_I’m getting out today. There is nothing you can do about it. And I will RUIN you._

_Go to hell._

_You first._

_Asshole._

_I AM YOU! YOU ARE THE ASSHOLE!_

In front of me, Sabine steps next to the scanner and slides her boarding pass under the light, which lights up green. The attendant says something to her, Sabine smiles and moves to walk down the jet bridge.

Suddenly, just before she disappears Sabine turns back to look for me. I halfheartedly raise my hand to wave and Sabine smiles before giving me one final wave.

_And…there she goes._

She’s going home.

_YOU HAVE NO HOME!_

_Yeah. Well._

Closing my eyes, I attempt futilely to release my tensions out into the Force before reaching out and finding Cayle.

_He’s close._

_He doesn’t trust you! You know—_

_SHUT UP!_

I turn away from Sabine’s gate and start to walk down the massive hallway before Cayle jumps out to my eye, sipping his Starbucks.

“Hey there.” He greets me.

I give him a weak smile in return before together we start off towards the parking garage.

_He took an Uber here._

“Looked like a nice goodbye.” He comments.

“Eh.” I shrug. “It was okay.”

_I could have done better._

“Felt to me like a part of her didn’t want to go.”

“Nah. She’s excited to go home. See her family. She and her father are really close.”

_It was blatantly obvious at breakfast on Thursday._

“She kissed you goodbye though.” Cayle says, his face curling into a devious smile.

“Not like that. I told you. She’s just affectionate.”

“Towards you.” He counters.

_SHUT UP!_

_LET ME OUT!_

Instead of popping off some reply. I dig into my pocket and shove my keys into his stomach. “You drive.”

Cayle winces at the move, then takes my keys. “Sounds good to me.”

For a few minutes, we walk in silence. Cayle sipping his coffee as I attempt to release my tensions.

“Take a deep breath.”

“Thanks.” I snap.

“You’re not breathing.” He counters.

“I’m trying to relax.”

“You won’t be able to relax if you’re blue in the face from not breathing. Roll your shoulders. Your body is holding your tension.”

“Shut up.”

_LET. ME. OUT._

_No._

_LET! ME! OUT!_

My head briefly throbs before Cayle casts a sympathetic look in my direction. “What’s he saying?”

“Let me out.” I repeat Vader’s demand.

_LET. ME. OUT._

_LET ME OUT! NOW!_

“Tell that asshole to wait.”

_YOU TELL THAT ASSHOLE TO GO TO HELL! I’LL KILL HIM!_

“He says he’ll kill you.”

“He can go to hell.” Cayle counters as we arrive at the elevator for the parking garage.

_YOU FIRST!_

_LET! ME! OUT!_

Cayle leads me to my car, which is purposefully parked near the elevator. Unlocking it, I sit in the passenger’s side and recline the seat.

_Almost there._

“You okay?”

“I’ll be relieved when all this is over.” I reply.

_He’s been at it since I started meditating._

“I bet.” Is Cayle’s reply before he fires up my engine and gets us moving.

I don’t know how much time passes behind my closed eyelids as I try to relax before Cayle hits the button for my Bluetooth. “Kyle.”

“Yes Master.” Kyle, Cayle’s AI replies.

“Tell the Council that we are inbound.”

“Roger.”

The silence audibles into a radio station before beeping informs me that Cayle’s connecting something, likely his phone to my Bluetooth.

“I’m sorry for what he’s going to say.” I apologize.

I feel Cayle turn to me before he tells me. “You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“Relay that to the Council. He’s on one right now.” I tell him.

“I know. You’re pale as a ghost.”

“Not helping.” I bite back at him.

“Facts. They’ll know your stance as soon as you are on camera. And you know the Council already accepts your apology. They don’t hold you accountable for what Vader says.”

“But still.”

Cayle is silent for a moment before replying. “I know. You know the drill. Everything is already in position.”

_Good._

I open my eyes long enough to glance at my phone.

_10:18 AM._

* * *

_(11:08 AM)_

_LET._

_ME._

_OUT!_

I swing the bed violently against the side of the bare concrete wall, causing it to bounce right off, only rattling the frame.

_LET. ME. OUT!_

Pivoting on my foot, I drive the bed frame against the other wall as hard as I can.

“LET. ME. OUT!” I scream.

_I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!_

Furiously, I slam my foot into the ground and unleash a wave of pressure out in all directions before it bounces off the three concrete walls.

_As its absorbed by the wall I know they are watching me through._

“LET! ME! OUT!” I scream at the top of my lungs before winding up again and swinging the frame as hard as I can.

The loud metallic sound rings out before I pivot towards the other wall and unload on that wall.

“LET! ME! OUT!” I yell before connecting the frame with the other wall.

The imperceptible sound of the wall directly in front of me changes, causing me to halt and see that the impenetrable grey has changed to that of glass, transparent.

_About time._

Turning my full attention to the room full of people in front of me, I fling the bed which I ripped out of the floor into the far corner.

“Hey Asshole.” The one named Cayle scowls at me.

His Master, Tano stands beside him as behind them stand over twenty heavily armed men, all dressed in black, guns already trained upon me.

“Don’t think about it.” She spits out at me before four more men, two on each side appear with my chains. As I blink the wall vanishes, and I take a step—

WHAM!

My back is flattened against the wall as Master and Apprentice hold me in position with the Force. Temple Guards with dual sided lightsabers appear to protect the men holding my chains as they advance on me.

Strapping the chains to my ankles and wrists, they then connect them before the Apprentice, Cayle steps forward and slaps my muzzle on me, causing it to unfurl and silence me.

“Walk.” Tano orders me before I am forcibly pulled by my chains out of my cell towards the stairs leading to the Temple proper.

_They prepared for me._

I’m honored.

Unrelentingly, I am pulled up the stairs before being met by more Temple Guards who in turn ignite their sabers to lead me down the hall.

My greeting party continues pulling on my chains before the sensation of electricity begins coursing into my bones.

_Their younglings must be nearby._

Oh yes.

_There they are._

As is every time they release me to talk, the halls are lined with armed guards while behind them stand the occupants of the Temple as well as their guests.

_All trying to get a peek at the renowned Darth Vader. Lord of the Sith._

Pathetic.

My procession continues down the hall before making a right hand turn to a freight elevator, which opens upon sight. I’m led into said elevator, accompanied by four Temple Guards, Tano and her Apprentice Cayle as well as two soldiers before the elevator begins to rise.

_I can feel their hatred for me._

Especially his friend’s.

_He hates me more than the rest combined._

The door pops open and I’m greeted by the sight of the ornate hall leading to the Chamber. The wall to wall escort of guards and soldiers meets me all the way to the door just before we stop short.

Tano and her apprentice take the lead before the doors open and I’m drug into the center of the room by my chains before another round of electricity shoots into my body.

_I will not grunt._

I simply grit my teeth before Tano takes my muzzle off, and I roll my neck to eye the Jedi in front of me.

Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, Jinn, Dooku, Unduli, Shaak Ti, Yaddle, Jarrus and…

_Billaba._

Pivoting slightly, I fix the woman in my withering gaze and release a breath through my nose.

_YOU._

“Young Bridger.” Windu calls out to me.

I ignore him and bore deeper into Billaba’s eyes.

_I cannot use the Force otherwise I would know every deep, dark secret—_

“Ezra.” Windu repeats himself.

_Shut up Windu._

I will break Billaba, and this entire Council. And I will enjoy—

“Lord Vader.”

Releasing a breath through my nose, I close my eyes and turn back to the Council. “ _Master_. Windu.”

“This Council has brought you forth today.” He begins as the rest of the Council silently stares on. “Are you aware of why?”

_NOW!_

I pull both of my arms away from my body as hard as I can, causing my chains to go taut before they are pulled upon by all of my Guards.

_Only I don’t move._

“No.” I laugh at Windu. “You didn’t tell him, outside of the fact that you were summoning me here today.”

“You are here because we view you as a pressure on young Bridger’s mental capacity. His sanity must be preserved so…here you are.”

I laugh harshly before saying “His sanity.”

_Coming from a group of zealots._

“What do you know of your father’s actions on Kamino?” Dooku asks.

“Nothing. As it should be. My father’s thought, word and deed are above reproach.”

“Nobody’s actions are above reproach.” Skywalker declares.

_Ahh yes._

“Indeed. Then let’s debate your body’s actions. If they are truly above reproach.” I counter with a sneer.

“More to say than he is letting on, is young Bridger. Hmm?” Yoda asks, looking dead at me.

I shake my head then wipe my palms. “This entire Order operates on a lie when it comes to him. You are all a walking contradiction.”

“A walking contradiction?” Kenobi repeats, tone derisive.

“I don’t like your tone, _Master_ Kenobi.”

_Your position here was given, not earned._

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t care about your tone.”

“The arrogance!” I spit out before taking a step to my right, my chains clinking along behind me. “You claim to trust the _boy_ , but monitor him day and night. You send him off to get an education he won’t use in your _pathetic_ Order…” I roll my eyes. “Hell, your own esteemed _Masters_ don’t believe in his transformation. It’d be sad if it weren’t so pathetic.”

The room falls silent for a moment. “We have investigated the events you refer to. This Council does not rule through absolute power.” Windu begins. “The actions of all Jedi towards Bridger has requested to be cordial, honest and kind. To treat him as if he is another Jedi.”

“And yet that never happens.” I counter hotly.

_He avoids all of you at every turn!_

“The actions of one do not reflect the beliefs or views of the whole.”

_Platitudes._

“Your ineffectiveness in enacting real change among your charges is a failure.” I tell the room. “You ostracize him and bring him closer to me every day.”

“That’s not true.” Jarrus says strongly.

“It will be.” I smile. “You underestimate my power.”

_My power is unlimited._

“So you have no knowledge of your father’s actions on Kamino.” Jinn gets us back on track.

“No. Clearly he began plotting my life years before he enacted his plan. My father is meticulous. Cunning. Brilliant.”

“His power structure grows weaker by the day.” Shaak Ti informs me. “Time is on our side.”

_So you think._

I remain silent as the Council decided to sit in their silence once again. “You are more agitated than usual.” Windu observes.

_He held me back for far longer than he was capable of before._

“He grows stronger every day.” Koon says, his respirator blocking his mouth. “The time out in the real world gives him power.”

“You know nothing of power.” I roll my eyes, then pull on my chains again. Behind me, one of the guards grunts in an effort to keep me where I am.

“He has gained multiple new weapons in his fight against you.” The Padawan, Cayle speaks up.

“I thought only Masters could talk in these sessions.” I turn back and spit out at him.

I’m yanked back around to face the Council before Yoda says “Allowed, his interjection is.”

“The _boy_ is weak. And I will destroy him.” I remind them.

_I will win._

“I disagree.” Dooku begins to pontificate. “The children—”

“Oh don’t start on the children.” I cut him off. “They’re weaker than you are.”

_They’re CHILDREN._

“His love and affection for them will be his redemption.” Dooku declares.

_Love…_

Revolting.

_Sickens me._

“His true redemption is impossible. I’ll always come back. We’ll be doing this dance for all of time.”

“I’m glad we always have an opening for you then.” Tano spouts off, adding a smile on at the end.

_I will torture him._

I will kill him.

“He has gained true friends that care and feel for him. Invaluable assets against you.” Jinn informs me.

_As if I don’t know._

I remain silent before he continues. “His connection to the Dark Side of the Force grows ever weaker.”

I can’t help but bark out a laugh. “Yeah. When one of those friends is the one who has brought him closer to me than ever before?”

The assembled Jedi look to their fellows, before Kenobi lets out a heavy breath. “Fine. Let’s talk about her.”

“ _The girl_.” I taunt him.

“Her name is Sabine Wren.” Dooku snaps at me.

“Oh I know her name…” I roll my eyes. “Lazy. Arrogant. Immature. Privileged.”

“She has much to learn.” Billaba dares to speak.

“She damn near got him killed! I was minutes away from rising and teaching her the lesson she deserved for the insults she _hurled_ at him!”

_AND HE JUST TOOK THEM!_

“He chose to rise above. To look past her drunken words.” Kenobi replies.

“Drunken words are sober thoughts.” I remind Kenobi. “The girl lies. You believe she cares for him when all she does is precipitate poor decisions from him! She told you how she feels, yet you do not listen!”

“Outside of that one incident, young Bridger’s conduct has been exemplary.” Unduli counters.

“And yet he is berated for having the audacity to be late for an _unscheduled meeting_. Good thing he doesn’t live in a populated city!” I throw the truth at the Council before turning to Billaba. “Oh. Wait.”

_HE LIVES IN THE SECOND MOST POPULOUS CITY IN THIS COUNTRY._

“Master Billaba’s actions do not represent the views of this Council.” Windu reminds me.

“Yet her seat on the Council clearly states otherwise.” I pop off to him. “You sow mistrust, frustration, fear and hate in him. And I thank you for that.”

_You bring me weapons to foster upon your own destruction._

_Fools._

“The girl does not love him. Clearly she is hiding something from him. She hides many things from him. He can tell that.”

“Then why doesn’t he investigate?” Skywalker replies.

“Because you monitor his every move.” I remind him. “Remember?”

I pull on my chains and take a step back. “It’s obvious to me that the girl is running from another man. Likely in Chicago. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if you did more than a _cursory_ scan of her social media, you’d find a gap beginning as recently as this past summer. Leading to the event that has led her to sleep with every capable man in the area in the span of just a few months.”

“He reported his suspicions to us. And besides.” Tano peers at me, an imperceptible smirk on her face. “He doesn’t have a problem with it.”

“Yeah.” I let out another laugh. “He doesn’t have a problem with the girl that walks around his apartment unabashedly showing off her body. He stares at her, lusts after her. He knows her beauty. She’s hot.”

“Show some respect.” Unduli says, looking disgusted.

“Great ass too.” I add. “He loves her legs. Powerful, muscular, toned legs.”

_He wants those._

_He cannot lie to me._

The Council falls silent as I take the time to smirk at all of the female members of the Council, only for them to avoid my eye.

“It’s the truth. Even you have acquiesced to the datedness of your old traditions.”

“Attachment is no longer forbidden.” Mundi informs me.

“Tell him that.”

“We have attempted to do so.” Master Kenobi says. “I, for one expected him to find a way into bed with any number of the women around him.”

_His self-control is pitiful._

“I wonder why not.” I monotone.

“Why doesn’t he care more for Sabine?” The one named Cayle asks.

I take the time to wrench myself into looking at him. The guards holding my chains protest but I win out, using inertia as my friend.

“He cares for her a great deal. More than anyone else since the girl my father banished from the Compound all those years ago. Why else would he drive her to the airport today?” I ask him.

“Being a good friend.” Jinn pontificates. “She did ask him the day before.”

_Yeah right._

“I’ll give you the answer that he himself hasn’t gotten to yet.” I turn and spit out at the room. “He refuses to allow himself to get too attached to her. He’s closer to his other friends than her. All he does is _LIE_ to her. Lies that you built.”

“Those lies were a necessary part of his cover story.” Dooku replies.

“A cover story that she is slowing but surely picking apart.” I counter Dooku.

“His cover is solid.”

“And if she starts investigating his parents? Perhaps on her social media channels?” I throw an idea out there. “There will be nothing.”

“That can be accounted for.” Jarrus answers.

“A house divided against itself cannot stand.”

_It will not stand. I will not allow it to._

I will tear his idyllic lie of a world apart.

_And I will relish every moment of it._

“That’s only one of the many ways she could discover his deceptions. What will happen when he doesn’t see his parents over Christmas break? One’s dead, the other in prison.” I remind them.

“That is being workshopped.” Kenobi answers.

“Workshopped.” I laugh. “Right.” I move to stretch my legs. “Going to need a hell of a paint job on that one, _Masters._ ”

The room falls silent before I unleash my trump card. “He refuses to trust you with his deepest, innermost thoughts. Your refusal to trust him and allow him to grow ingrained that in him. His comfort level is a _joke._ His grades are practically FLAWLESS and yet you still ream him over minute issues.”

“There is no need to yell.” Jinn tells me softly.

“If only I could get your attention.” I smile in reply. “He refuses to allow himself to consider loving the girl. Or any other. Because he hates himself.”

Multiple members of the Council straighten in their seats. “He refuses to allow himself to love her?” Jarrus asks quietly.

“Yes.” I lean as far forward as I can. “I daresay that he already does love her on some level. But he won’t allow himself to consider that possibility. Due to your machinations.”

“He knows the Code’s updated beliefs. He swore himself to uphold them.” Tano speaks.

“Yes, because we all follow what we swear to do to the letter at all times.” I roll my eyes at her.

_How quaint._

“Why does he hate himself? Dooku asks the million dollar question.

“Finally!” I attempt to applaud the question, but fail. “Somebody asks the right question.”

“Then how about you answer it?” Cayle demands behind me.

_He’ll enjoy this._

I move to turn back an eye him. “Because of what he’s done. What we’ve done. What _I’ve done._ ”

“Too much blood. Too much pain. Too much suffering. His friends hate me and have stated as much. The public doesn’t even dare know the truth for fear of panic and unrest.” I tell the Council. “He’s put himself into a position that his continued existence is built upon a _mountain of_ _lies_. And he cannot bring himself to even dare try to forgive himself. Because he knows that is impossible.”

_He is doomed._

The room is silent for a while before Windu looks to Yoda, who looks troubled. “Take him back to his holding cell until Vader relents and allows young Bridger to rejoin us.”

“I HATE YOU!!!” I unleash a scream at all of them, straining my chains to their breaking point before I’m grabbed from behind and my muzzle is slapped back on me.

“Oh we know.” Kenobi says.

_Sounding thoroughly worn out._

* * *

My stomach gives another ominous rumble before I leap out of bed.

_Here we go again._

As quickly as I can, I leap out of bed and run to the bathroom. As soon as I’m inside and sit down, everything just comes out.

_Ugh…_

I hate this part.

At a certain point, I droop my head and close my eyes, the sensation of my skin crawling and my entire digestive system trying to eject themselves from my body overwhelming everything else.

_I hate this._

The cold, slick sweat continues to run down my neck and chest, causing my pajama pants to stick to my legs before I allow myself to groan.

_Okay. I think it’s over with._

Cleaning myself up, I slink over to the sink and flick on the faucet with the Force before peering into the mirror.

_Looks like a sick, pale kid to me._

I quickly splash some more water onto my face before washing my hands and stumbling back to my bed, only to curl back up under the covers.

_Maybe I can get some sleep now._

I got a few hours earlier, after Vader left. But I keep waking up because I have to use the restroom repeatedly.

_Dinner should be soon._

And I need to text Sabine.

_She’s probably wondering why I haven’t texted her back. Even though I thought of my alias._

Blame the breakfast sandwiches we stopped and picked up on the way to the airport.

“C’mon…” I hear a quiet voice say to my left, sounding like it’s near the door.

_It’s Jacen._

I force myself to poke my head out from under the covers and spot Jacen, who looks like he’s holding Mira in his arms with Ghost right behind him.

“He’s right over there. he’s sleeping. He doesn’t feel good.” Jacen says, before Mira audibly whines.

_Aww._

“Hey buddy.” I call out, causing him to turn right to me.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?”

I shake my head. “No. C’mon in. Turn on the light.”

_Even though that is going to suck._

Jacen obediently flicks on the light, revealing that he is holding Mira. Mira meanwhile, is staring right at me, looking very sad before making a move to reach out for the bed.

“No no, you can’t.” Jacen tells his sister, just before she lets out an even louder whine and kicks her feet angrily.

“It’s okay buddy.” I tell him.

“Sorry.” He say just before walking over to my bed. “She keeps on whining and crying because she can’t see you.”

“I’m gonna be okay.” I tell Mira as she stares at me. Jacen lovingly sets her down on my comforter before Mira moves to crawl towards me.

“Crawling better I see.” I joke, getting Jacen to laugh quietly.

“She’s getting way better at it now. Even though she keeps on trying to stand and hold onto stuff.” He smiles as Mira determinedly continues making her way to me.

As soon as she’s within arm’s reach, I scoop her up. “C’mere. I’m sorry. It’s just a tummy bug.”

Mira’s eyes remain wide as she looks quite sad before letting out another whine. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“Mommy said it was something you ate at breakfast?” Jacen asks, sitting near my bed as Ghost pads over towards my head.

“Yeah.” I nod then reach out to pet Ghost. “Hey boy.”

Ghost eyes me for a moment, then licks my hand while Mira grabs onto my shirt and makes another whimpering noise.

“It’s okay…” I smile at Mira.

_She doesn’t like this. At all._

“I’ll be fine tomorrow. Just gotta let this bug run its course.”

Jacen looks concerned just before I hear “Hey Jacen? You in here?”

_Cayle._

“Yeah ,they’re in here.” I call out, then smile at Jacen.

Jacen laughs as Cayle pokes his head in. “There you are. I thought we told you to let him rest.”

“It’s okay.” I reply, defending Jacen and Mira. “I needed some company.”

“Feel any better?”

_Actually, a little._

I glance down at Mira as she has my t-shirt curled up in her fist, fist in her mouth as she looks up at me.

“A little bit, yeah. Is it time for dinner?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to come right away though if you don’t want to.”

_Nah. I’m fine. I need to get up._

As soon as I move to stand Mira makes a frightened noise and grabs onto me with both hands. “Hey hey…I’m fine. C’mon. Let’s go eat.”

“What’d they go get?” Jacen asks as I stand up, Ghost moving so that I can do so.

“Your Dad went out and picked up some Tex-Mex we can put together here.”

Jacen lights up before beaming. Jacen’s smile spreads to Cayle, who looks to me.

“Sounds great.” I smile back at them. “Let’s go.”


	27. Work Before Play

_36._

“The Senate Budgetary Committee passed its prospective budget for the coming year. Highlights from the new budget include—”

_37._

Lifting my hands and legs while keeping my knees locked, I bring the fifty pound medicine ball up and transfer it from my hands to my feet.

“—Loyalist Committee following the New Red Scare early last year. Senator Mas Amedda said quote—”

_38._

I transfer the ball back to my hands and begin lowering my extremities as the podcast continues.

“The Committee will remain as long as there are credible threats from the East to our nation’s security—” Mas Amedda says in a clip.

_Threats from the East aren’t related to the corrupt Senators they flushed out that were owned by lobbyists and interest groups._

They’re disguising it so because one of the Senators they caught did have corrupt dealings with a petroleum company over in the Middle East.

_39._

“—the presumptive nominee from New York’s 14th Congressional District, candidate Leia Organa said quote—” 

“Congress’ continues hunt for traitors will only inflame tensions here at home and abroad. And at this time we need to be tidying up our own house rather than telling others how to clean theirs.”

_Nice._

_40\. And done._

I lower my arms and legs, medicine ball tucked in between my feet then roll over to my checklist.

_5 sets of 40 on Medicine ball: Check_

I tuck my pen back into my shorts before getting to my feet and glancing at the rest of the checklist.

_100 box jumps of 50’: Check_

_2 sets of 400 lbs. leg press; 15 reps per set: Check_

_Agility Ladder: 10 sets under 10 seconds: Check_

_Barbell Power Clean: 6 sets of 1 rep: Check_

_Battle Ropes: 250 reps in under 2:00: Check_

_5 Mile Run: Check_

_30 minutes of suicides, broken up into 2 sets: Check_

_150 Pushups: Check_

_150 Sit-ups: Check_

_250 Squats: Check_

“—Sly Moore said of the President’s trip to Camp David—”

_I think that’s enough for today._

Quickly, I gather up my belongings and start wiping down the mat I used last as my podcast continues.

“At the conclusion of the Thanksgiving Break, President Palpatine will be testifying before Congress while they weigh the unprecedented decision of waiving the 22nd Amendment so that Palpatine can pursue a third term.”

The audio shifts to a speech I heard a snippet of earlier on in the week.

“I love democracy. I love this country. However, this nation faces threats that a transfer in power could be seen as an opportunity. And if Congress and the Courts approve, I will lay my power down when these crisis’ have abated.”

_Palpatine going after the Republican Roman idea of term limits._

Great.

_Bet the Council is loving that._

Discarding my disinfectant wipe into the trash, I pull my water bottle to me and start toward the door only for it to swing inward.

“Excuse me Master.” I step aside as Master Windu walk into the Temple Gym.

“Young Bridger. You should be at home, getting some rest.” He says while acknowledging me with a nod.

“Couldn’t sleep.” I say with a shrug, then duck out of the room.

My phone displays the time as 6:41 AM before I stow it away in my pocket.

_I’ll grab a protein shake from the kitchens then drive home in time for breakfast. Jacen an Mira should be up after I get back._

* * *

“So what are your big plans tonight?” I ask Sabine before glancing back to the screen in front of Jacen.

Dinosaurs run wild as Jacen, armed with a Lego blaster is running around the screen, collecting coins and avoiding tiny little raptor looking creatures.

To my left, I hear a snort from Ghost and turn in time to see Mira crawling her way back into the room. “Hey there, did you have a fun adventure?”

Mira turns her whole body and smiles before making her way to me, plopping into seated position and sticking her hands out at me.

“Oh, you wanna play? Here’s your cup.” I hand Mira the cup amongst the scattered toys around me.

Enthusiastically, she takes the cup and begins waving it around while giggling.

_Silly._

My phone lights up, indicating a new message.

_“No big plans here. Mom and Dad are digging into some new TV show. Tristan and Kayla went to the Theatre. So I think it’s just me. I might bake something. Did I tell you what I’m making tomorrow?” – Sabine_

“No, you didn’t.” I type out before Mira makes a goofy sound, getting me to turn and see that she’s basically stuck her whole head into the cup except for her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Jacen asks, turning away from the TV.

Mira replies by letting out a loud squeal, giggle combination before falling onto her back and rolling.

“Silly.” I laugh.

Jacen turn back to his TV and I turn back to my phone.

_How do I continue this…?_

“No you didn’t tell me. What are you thinking of baking? Does Chicago have a good Theatre?” I send off, then

_Not my worst idea._

Ghost meanders into the corner of my eye and I reach over and scratch him behind the ears, only to find him on his back rolling around with Mira.

I can’t help but smile as Mira gnaws on her cup while rolling, Ghost beside her with his paws near his head before my phone vibrates.

_“Yeah, lots of good shows. We should go sometime you’re up here. I don’t know what I’m gonna make. I’m not that good. Only basics like brownies or cinnamon rolls.”_

“You’re good at cookies too. What are you making tomorrow?” I reply as Jacen guns down a fence blocking his way.

“Good shot.”

“Thanks!” He replies, charging ahead.

Ghost makes a noise before I hear Cayle say “That sounds like Ghost and Mira!” Mira lets out a laugh before I look to the doorway and see Cayle walk in.

“Having fun?” He asks Jacen.

“Uh huh. Is dinner ready?” He pauses it and looks back to Cayle expectantly.

Cayle nods. “Your mom wants you to wash your hands and set the table.”

“YAY!” Jacen leaps to his feet and dashes out of the room, causing Ghost to hop up as quickly as he can and pursue.

_Leaving Mira._

Mira makes a new noise, sounding frustrated before Cayle bends over and scoops her up. “Don’t worry. I gotcha. We’ll go join the fun.”

_Yup._

“What about you?” Cayle asks as I stand up and pull my phone to me.

“Not much.” I shrug. “Just hanging out with this goofball.” I tickle Mira’s stomach, causing her to scrunch her toes.

Leading the way to the upstairs bathroom, Cayle follows while asking “You texting Sabine?”

“Maybe.”

_I can do that._

“Well, you haven’t really the last couple of days.” He reasons.

I flip on the bathroom light and turn on the water before replying “She was shopping most of yesterday. And I don’t want to text all the time.”

“How is she?”

“Fine.” I say, testing the water.

_Too hot._

I move the knob for colder water then add “She’s just hanging out tonight. Thinking about baking something.”

“Baking something.” Cayle echoes as I dispense some soap and rub my hands together.

“Yeah. She’s good at basic stuff. But she’s doing something for tomorrow too.”

Cayle replies. “She’s not helping with the turkey or potatoes?”

“No, that’s her Aunt’s job I think.”

“Mandalorian society is more traditional.”

I roll my eyes as I wash my hands. “Don’t go there.”

“Go what?”

I respond by eying him in the mirror, which gets his attention but also Mira’s whose face falls.

“Oh that wasn’t meant for you…” I quickly dry my hands then take Mira from Cayle so he can wash his hands. “You hungry?”

Mira’s expression lightens as she sticks a couple of fingers in her mouth and moves to gnaw on them. “Looks like a yes to me.”

“Did she mention anything to you?”

“No.” I respond, playing with Mira’s toes.

“You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“Don’t have to.” I reply.

Cayle squeezes out some more soap. “You haven’t looked at any social media stuff.”

“No point. I’ve caught up on the important things. Listened to that podcast you told me to.”

“Later.” He disagrees. “I checked her Instagram, her—”

_No._

I simply walk away, starting toward the stairs before Cayle calls out “Hey! I wasn’t going to—”

“Don’t care.”

Cayle races to catch up as I arrive at the stairs. “I finally found a picture of her whole family.”

_Yeah, I did too. Went back and saw that the girl I thought might be her sister is Tristan’s girlfriend._

_I think they’ve been dating for a while._

“I know, the one when she went back in September.”

“So you did look!” Cayle exclaims as we take the stairs.

Bags creasing open floats to me as I shake my head. “And?”

“How many forks?” Jacen asks.

Hera replies “Five.”

“Spoons and knives too?”

“Four knives.” Kanan replies as I reach the foot of the stairs and Mira makes a move to grab for her Dad.

As soon as we’re close enough, Kanan scoops Mira up and kisses her cheek, leaving me with Cayle as he returns to my side. “So?”

I ignore him and pull out my phone.

_Sabine – Two New Messages_

_“I’m in charge of the pies. Two pumpkin, one cherry, two blueberry and an apple pie.”_

_That’s a lot of pie._

_“I’ll keep you posted. You gonna be around tonight?”_

“Yeah, I’ll be around.” I type out, feeling Cayle’s eyes over my shoulder. “Dinner now though. I’ll talk later. Keep me posted!”

As I slip my phone back into my pocket, I feel Hera’s eyes as well and Cayle’s on me. “How can I help?” I change topics.

* * *

The back door closes behind Cayle and I as I glance out into the darkened back yard.

“Nice dinner.” Cayle starts with an ice breaker.

I nod silently while spotting a plastic bucket and shovel out near the small garden Hera’s beginning.

_Not much time._

“Heard from the Temple again.” He changes tact. “You’re pressing.”

“Nah.” I disagree. “Just wanted to get a good sweat in.”

“You’re supposed to be on vacation. Not getting a few hours of sleep and driving to work out. You can work out here.”

_Not how I want to work out. Kanan’s small gym is okay, and would work._

But I’ve got standards to uphold. And the Temple isn’t that far away.

“I like getting away. Helps me to focus. Couldn’t duel anybody though.” I frown. “Everybody’s out of town.”

“I imagine that’s where your listened to my podcast.” He astutely observes, and I nod. “You want to duel me?”

Before I can stop myself, I laugh quietly. Cayle’s Force Signature quickly gives off an air of anger before he tilts his head. “I know I’m not in your league, but I can push you.”

“It’s not about that.” I try to backtrack.

_My class is a hard class to match. I’m as good as a swordsman as half of the High Council. Certainly my fair share of the Masters and Knights._

Cayle rolls his eyes before marching out to the backyard. “Master Yoda and Dooku made a report about their clash here.”

“And?”

I follow Cayle as he paces out to a particular spot, then raises his hands deliberately. “You’re good. But you’re not 100% yet. And I’d like to think I can compete with your B game.”

“That’s not true. And you know, even on my best day my A game deserves a C.” I reply while poking around my room for my lightsaber.

_Got it. Now the window._

Cayle violently shakes his head before purposely activating both of his sabers and dropping into the signature crouch of Jar’Kai users. “So?”

I shrug, then pull on the window to open it with my left hand while showing Cayle my right palm. Instead of waiting Cayle lashes out at me and starts swinging.

_Oh! So this is how it is?_

Quickly, I do a backflip to avoid his initial blade, then duck under the next and fire off a push to delay his next—

_WHERE IS IT?!_

I turn to my window, which is bordering my —

“Ow!” I bite off as I’m caught in the face with a kick, sending me stumbling before Cayle allows me to reset.

“Looking for this?” Kanan calls out, causing both of us to turn to the porch.

Turning, I see Kanan standing by the door with a cup in his hand along with my lightsaber. “It was rattling along the door.”

“Yeah.” I smile, then pull my lightsaber to me. “Thanks.”

“Please don’t knock out any of these trees. You are on training mode, right?”

Cayle nods as I check my hilt for the tiny settings areas just above the handgrip. “Now it is!”

“Fair fight then.” Cayle says, then swipes in a downward arc, which I block and spin away to avoid his kick that was following.

I bat away his shoto, then give my lightsaber a twirl to get it deeper into my palm, how I like it. “You using this form to practice?”

“My Master’s been drilling me on it a lot recently, along with Master Skywalker.”

_He did introduce the form to her when she was a Padawan._

Knowing Cayle is expecting the conversation to continue, I slice at his right side and forcing him back before transitioning into a spin and a quick flurry of downward blows. Cayle blocks the entirety of my blows, then resets my burst with a strong swipe with his full blade.

Using my momentum I harmlessly deny Cayle’s move before he pivots into a dual-planed slice at my head and knees. I dip under the blow at my head, block the knee shot meant to incapacitate me and bring my offhand off from behind my back to swat at his overextended right hand.

My hand doesn’t connect and Cayle’s eyes light up as he sees me do something he’s always sensed with a misstep. In a blur, he’s swiping at my left side before I tuck my left hand back behind my back, deterring his cut towards my wrist and point my blade at him.

“Gotcha.”

“Okay Twinkle Toes.” He bites off before reengaging me with his shoto. Rolling my blade in my palm, I block it low before seeing him pop his right hand up.

_Force!_

In a flash, we’ve both turned our attention from our blades to our hands as his push meets mine. Refusing to concede, we both dig our heels in as the pressure quickly begins to rise between—

Suddenly we both get thrown to opposite sides of the backyard, Cayle colliding with the house as I am deposited in the trees.

_I thought we had longer before the pocket of air collapsed._

Cayle is quicker to recover, for the simple fact that he doesn’t have to disentangle himself from branches before he hunts me down and leads an all-out vertical chop with both blades. I barely flash my wrists up in time to stop him but am forced to put both hands on my saber.

_He’s gonna drag this out._

“You know…your dancing is really maddening. And your instincts too.” He spits out as he uses the extra twenty five pounds he has on me to full effect, pushing me down slightly.

Finally, I manage to riposte Cayle’s blade lock and again slip my hand behind my back and point to him with my blade. “What’d you want me to say? Sorry?”

_That’d only piss him off more._

My taunt plays into his competitiveness and Cayle advances on me, altering his form by clipping his shoto to his side while bringing his full saber up above his head.

_Now this is more like it. Form V, his preferred form. Plays into his natural strengths and instincts as a fighter along with his build._

Cayle drops a flurry of slices to either side of me, starting on the left, then alternating three times before I shake the combination only for Cayle to clear the air with a savage forearm I don’t see coming, knocking me to the dirt.

_Nice!_

He advances on me swiftly, trying not to allow me to regain the momentum before I snap my off hand and pull his shoto into my hand. The move causes him to stutter step, allowing me to pivot on my toes and cut at the top of his blade while I am still turning with my dominant hand.

Cayle manages to block both of my blades before he relents, taking a full step back and turning his head to pull Kanan’s saber to him.

Taking advantage of the brief stoppage, I turn and see that Hera’s sitting on the couch beside Kanan, what looks like a glass of wine in her hand. “Play nice now!”

“You know us!” I reply as Cayle doesn’t quip along with me, instead using the time to slice at me with Kanan’s blade. I block the initial blow before Cayle brings his other saber up over the top, not only driving me down but bending me backwards.

Cayle’s face is framed perfectly by the two blue blades as mine feebly block his.

_How am I going to—_

Next thing I know, something fails and Cayle’s momentum causes us both to tumble to the ground before I feel a strange sensation come from my left foot. I glance down, only to see that my sock is protruding out of the side of my shoe.

“You blew it out.” Cayle puts what I’m seeing together just before putting his main blade near my throat.

_He’s playing._

Treating his move as such, I drop his shoto between us and pull off my tennis shoe, torn where the fabric meets the sole of the shoe. “Dammit…”

_There won’t be any places open tomorrow because it’s Thanksgiving. Meaning I’ll have to drive back home or go shoeless all day tomorrow._

“You know, that’ll be all too common with your dance class.” Cayle teases as he stands back up and moves back toward the porch.

_Probably to give Kanan his lightsaber back._

He won that one.

“Did Sabine talk you into that?” Hera joins in on the fun as I hobble over.

I shake my head while tossing my busted shoe toward the right side of the door bordering the living room. “Not really. I looked at the required core and thought it might be useful.”

“Yeah.” Cayle concedes. “But Ahsoka said ‘A’ told her that Sabine signed up for the same class.”

“I never said anything about that.”

Kanan rises to his feet as I pull off my other shoe. “Contemporary Dance is a nice way of dressing it up though.”

_The name is deceptive._

“It’s not finalized yet, so I’m not really thinking about it.” I reply before Hera gets to her feet.

“I’ll be right back.”

“The Council passed your version of the schedule around.” Kanan informs me while moving into the backyard. “Nobody had any real issues, just how it might interfere with your changing position at the University.”

“I don’t have anything on that.” I say, glancing at my ruined shoe. “Sabine said she’d text my friend, but I doubt he’s responded.”

“He plays Friday, doesn’t he?” Cayle asks.

I nod silently before Kanan says something I don’t catch.

_They’re expected to beat UCLA handily according to everybody who is anybody._

My attention is diverted when Kanan and Cayle both activate their lightsabers and take two steps away from each other.

_Yup, I’m done._

Angrily, I swat the brick pillar of the house in frustration before Hera’s voice floats to me. “Sorry dear. This will help.”

_Smile._

“Thanks.” I turn and smile at Hera as she hands me a glass of wine and motions for me to sit with her on the couch as Cayle and Kanan both are probing the other’s defenses.

_I don’t know how much dueling they do with each other. I know the big yearly tournament is due to kick off after Christmas._

This year it is here in LA, bringing over half of the 14,000 Masters, Knights, Apprentices and younglings in for a week of meditation, shared training, information exchange and dueling.

_The drawing of the bracket is one of the few times the Council has no problem with things getting contentious around the place._

They at least concede that competition helps almost everyone become better and advance in their training, whether Master or Apprentice.

“So how’s Sabine doing?” Hera jars me out of my head, causing me to turn to her.

“Good. At home.”

“Enjoying her time off?” She follows up.

I nod. “Hanging out with her family mostly.”

_Which reminds me, I was supposed to text her back after dinner._

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I glance at the clock to see that it’s 7:45 local time.

_Damn, that means it’s almost 10 there._

“Gimme a sec. Sorry.” I apologize to Hera while maneuvering over to my texts.

“Sorry.” I begin to type back to Sabine. “Dinner ran long, then did some training with your favorite.” Adding a smiling emoji, I send off the message before glancing back up at her last response.

_“Sure! Go eat! Give Mira a tickle for me!”_

Lightsabers colliding cause me to glance back into the backyard and see that Cayle and Kanan and playing into each of their Form’s strengths.

“You looked comfortable.” Hera comments as we both watch.

“Nice to not think for a while.”

_Dueling and practicing with my lightsaber requires your full concentration. It’s nice to have to fully invest myself in something._

“You went to the Temple to work out again this morning.” She states, rather than framing it as a question.

Sipping my wine, Hera seems to take that as my answer before adding “You’re always welcome to work out here dear. We won’t bother you. I know Kanan wouldn’t mind.”

_We work out very differently._

“I like going to the Temple.” I smile over at Hera. “Helps me focus there.”

My phone vibrates, diverting my eyes.

_“You’re back! Things have progressed. And I might have made a mess.” – Sabine_

Laughing as I type “Oh no. What’d you do?” I set the phone in my lap.

“What’d she say?”

“Well, Sabine said that she was going to do some baking tonight to prepare for tomorrow. And just now she said that she might have made a mess.”

Hera immediately smiles. “Might have.”

_Yup._

“I dug into some of our Archives.” Hera begins, before setting her drink aside. “It appears that Mandalorian culture has a two part Thanksgiving ritual. One midday meal with the immediate family, one later than night with their Clan.”

_Really?_

“That’d explain all the pies she’s baking.” I reply.

My phone lights up again, and I swipe over to see that Sabine’s sent me multiple pictures.

Hera leans over as I open the first to see a messy countertop with pie ingredients and cans of filling everywhere.

“How many pies is she making?”

“Five I think.” I reply as I swipe over to see a close up of the individual pies, all of which look good before swiping to the final picture of two ovens going simultaneously.

_Damn._

“Two ovens huh.”

I shrug. “Guess so.” Before moving to type.

“I thought you were baking for tonight too?”

Hera glances back towards the door then says my name, causing me to glance back and see that Ghost is eying the scene in the backyard.

I pop open the door using the Force and Ghost trots right to Hera and sits down. “Hey Ghost.” She smiles, moving to scratch his ears. “Did Mira’s snoring finally bore you?”

Ghost hops onto the couch beside Hera, putting himself in prime scratching position before I smile. “Probably not.”

“He’s been sleeping up there a lot more.” Hera informs me, continuing to pet Ghost. “Which is fine, but I miss my Ghost.”

I smile as Cayle and Kanan’s duel continues, with Cayle’s shoto being used mostly as a deterrent.

_As opposed to our fight, where he used it mainly as an offensive tool._

“Do you mind if I mention what Vader said?”

I smile, then sip my wine.

_Hera always asks before she brings up anything Vader._

“He lied in a lot of that meeting.” I set my drink between my legs next to my phone.

“And?”

“Sabine’s got enough going on right now.” I tell her. “Between class, soccer, studying, her midterms and a social life, she doesn’t have time for anything else.”

“Why does she keep ending up at your apartment? Kanan said it’s not romantic, more practical but I can’t see that.” Hera responds.

“Her roommate has a boyfriend. And the walls are thin. I don’t think they get along anyway, so it’s a lot easier for her to come to my place, where it’s quiet and more room.”

_Practical._

I’m glad Kanan gets that.

“Ahh.” Is all Hera adds.

“I wouldn’t mind if she kept eating into my budget though.” I joke, getting a laugh from Hera.

“You do seem to order out a lot more with her there.”

My phone lights up before I respond “It’s not intentional. But one of us gets hungry, and asks if the other wants something. And you know I’m always hungry.”

_I always end up raiding the fridge for leftovers._

_“Decided not to. Can’t get too fat over this break.” – Sabine_

“You are. Did you get enough tonight?”

I nod while replying to Sabine. “You will not get fat.”

_She won’t._

It’s a holiday. Live a little.

“I did look at your bank account, and—”

“Hera…” I groan.

Hera turns and gives me a smirk. “Kanan said that Master Dooku as thinking of giving you a little infusion to offset your ordering habit.”

_He shouldn’t do that. It’d be nice, but he shouldn’t._

“I need to stop, cook more.”

“How are you supposed to do that.” Maybe budget a little more for shopping, and I’ll look into apartments nearby with a porch.”

_So I could do some cooking of my own._

_“You don’t know that. I’ve already ate a ton, and tomorrow might be a ten thousand calorie day!”_

“If you don’t mind, I would like that.” I say to Hera.

_I do want that grill._

“So?” I fire back to Sabine. “You’ve earned it. And you can always work it off.”

Hera smiles over at me. “Sounds like a project to me.”


	28. Discipline

The speaker system in the terminal hums to life again before a smooth female voice begins making an announcement. I sip my iced coffee and glance back down to my phone.

The three grey dots signaling Cayle’s typing coalesce into a reply.

_“I’ll be back for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas: What are you going to get Sabine?”_

_I don’t have to get her anything._

Do I?

“I don’t have to get her anything, do I?” I type back then look around the terminal.

_I believe Sabine’s flight is about to deplane._

_“Yeah you do!”_

I roll my eyes at his reply, then bite my lip and start typing back.

“I feel like that’d be trying way too hard. I don’t want to scare her.”

_Since I’m 90% sure she’s running from somebody._

_“It won’t be taken as trying too hard.”_ Cayle’s response reads. _“It’ll hit the right note as long as you get the right thing.”_

_The right thing. What the hell does that mean?_

I don’t want to get her anything too big or flashy, she won’t wear it.

_I don’t want to get her something she absolutely hates or thinks is stupid. That’d be a disaster._

My phone blinks again, indicating Cayle’s responded, only for me to be left looking at a link.

_Okay…_

I tap the link, and my phone switches over to my internet browser.

_“Jewelry is commonly worn, though it is common to be plain and functional. Betrothal tokens from Mandalorian suitors were recommended to be easily portable, easily converted into any form of currency in case of emergency, and unimpeding in a fight. Any worn rings with gemstones were set in a shallow, rub-over setting so as to be easily worn under gauntlets or a glove. Often, Mandalorian jewelry would feature as a heavy belt of precious metal or a collar. Earrings and long chains were avoided, due to the possibility of being caught on something or, in the case of earrings, being violently pulled out. It is said that if an individual were ever to come upon a Mandalorian who was removing their ear piercings, it was a good idea to move away as they are likely about to fight. On the other hand, tattoos were somewhat popular, stretching back to the time of the Mandalorians under Canderous—”_

The Force lightens significantly, drawing my eyes up to where—

_Sabine. Her hair is—_

“Hey.” I smile nervously while simultaneously sliding my phone into my pocket.

“Hi.” She returns my smile while closing the gap between us and pulling me into a hug.

I hug her for a moment as people pass us on either side before asking “How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you?”

I shrug, then sip my coffee. “Same as always. Baggage claim?”

“Yeah.” Sabine replies before tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Are you drinking coffee?”

“Nah.” I shake the drink before we start off towards baggage claim. “It’s my normal Frappuccino thing. But the lady making it threw in caramel on top.”

_And now it’s melting and mixed together._

“Ahh.” Sabine replies, adjusting the straps on her backpack.

“How were things back home?”

Sabine smiles before answering. “Good. Great seeing everybody. Good food, old friends of mine, my room and clothes—”

“You missed your old clothes?” I laugh.

Sabine swats at my arm then continues “Yeah, I have a whole bunch of stuff that I couldn’t bring with me that I wanted to. But I can only fill up so much of my car before coming down.”

“Never thought of it like that.”

_Yeah, Sabine has her massive SUV down here. I guess she had to have driven._

From Chicago.

_That had to suck._

Sabine gives me a smile before starting up again. I however, get distracted by her hair.

_It’s…different somehow. I don’t know how. It’s brighter, the purple and orange are standing out more._

“—so that wasn’t so great. But outside of shoveling snow and nearly busting my ass…what?”

“Huh?” I blurt out.

_Dammit._

Sabine slows down and glares right at me. “You weren’t listening.”

“Yeah I was. I just got distracted.”

“Oh yeah?” She frowns dramatically at me. “What was I saying?”

“Uhh, a system went through Chicago, your parents made you and your brother shovel it, and you nearly broke your neck.”

_She told me this yesterday._

“Tristan didn’t help.” She shoves me, apparently satisfied with my answer. “Just handed me the shovel and told me to ‘go do it’. Jerk. ”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m the single one and he can’t go out there and reveal his stupidity to his girlfriend.” She rolls her eyes violently. “What distracted you?”

“Nothing. Your brother has a girlfriend?”

_She’s never mentioned it directly._

“Nuh uh.” Sabine says, stopping short of the escalator and stepping aside, forcing me to do the same or be washed away in the crowd. “What was it?”

“Nothing.” I repeat myself.

_She pierced her nose._

She’s got a stud piercing now too.

Suddenly I’m yanked forward and find myself almost nose to nose with Sabine, minus the multiple inches I have on her. “What? Tell me!”

“You…pierced your nose.” I mumble, slightly terrified by Sabine’s aggression.

_What the hell Sabine!_

Sabine’s frown flips into a massive, beautiful smile. “You noticed…” Next thing I know I’m being tightly hugged. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” I laugh and hug her again. “Looks great, just different.”

Sabine this time doesn’t respond, instead pulling me to get on the escalator. “Thanks. I was feeling like I needed a little change. I used to have it pierced, back in high school. Just had to slightly reopen the hole since I had it just a few months ago.” She explains.

“Also, did you…maybe do something with your hair?” I timidly add.

_If I’m wrong, she is going to kill me._

“You…” Her huge, toothy smile returns. “Noticed. I did. How’d you tell?”

“I…” I fumble out. “I don’t know how to describe it.”

_Brighter won’t work. It’s not shinier either. More vivid, deeper I guess._

“Try.” She encourages me before I feel my hand get squeezed.

“I don’t know.” I shrug, then look away from her gaze. More…vivid I guess.”

Sabine just keeps on smiling at me before replying “I went to my normal hair stylist. Got the color redone. Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” I smile and nod. “It looks awesome.”

“Good.” She keeps on smiling. “You didn’t have to be so nervous about it.”

“Well I know how girls can be if a guy says something like that and gets it wrong. I’d be dead right now.”

Her smile seems to alter itself into a smirk before she answers “Not dead. I’d be mad if you didn’t notice. But you did. Thank you.”

“You’re…welcome?”

_Do I say that?_

Together we step off the escalator before we drift over to the arrivals board and spot the baggage carousel that will be depositing her bags.

_9._

Glancing around , I see that we’re standing near carousels 1 and 2 before Sabine begins pulling me to the left.

_Guess that’s where number 9 is._

As I’m being dragged, I take in Sabine’s outfit comprising of sweatpants as well as her USC Women’s Soccer sweatshirt and comfy shoes before we arrive at Carousel 9.

Sabine curls up for another hug while lowering her voice. “Remind me later to give you a proper hug. I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” I smile. “This isn’t a proper hug?”

Shaking her head, Sabine gives me another embrace before snatching up my hand again. “By the way, JJ’s invited us over to his house tonight. Dinner, drinks, all that.”

“We have class tomorrow.” I remind her.

_One week of classes, then a week for studying, then Finals Week._

Then the Christmas Holiday.

_Can’t believe we’re three weeks away._

“It’s Dead Week.” Sabine counters. “Most of the professors will be preparing for Finals or not have class at all. If they’re back from the break yet.”

“How do you know?” I laugh.

_Last time I checked you’re a Freshman too._

“Jaicey told me. They invited us. We’re going.” Sabine says, clearly intending for it to be the final decision.

I break off eye contact and look to the baggage carousel, which is moving and having bags rotating around. “I’ll keep my eye out.”

“Oh.” She says after a moment. “I brought another bag too.”

_ANOTHER ONE?_

“Really?”

Sabine nods. “You know what my first one looks like. I’ll look for the second one. I might need help with them though.”

“You loaded them up didn’t you?” I laugh to myself.

“I kept it right under the fifty pound limit…Oh, there it is!”

Sabine points to a large black rolling suitcase with a bright pink tag. Taking a couple of strong steps forward, I lean over and pull it off the carousel as my momentum carries me into another family. “Sorry, pardon me…”

“No problem.” The man says before I drag the bag over to Sabine.

_It’s got wheels, she can handle that one._

I deposit the bag beside Sabine, then turn back in time to spot her other bag, also black but this time adorned with a USC Soccer emblem and tag. Scooping it up—

_This is the heavy one._

“You packed this one heavier.” I tease her as I make my way back over to her, then gesture for us to head towards the door and my car.

“I can take it.” Sabine immediately volunteers.

“Nah.” I wave her off. “I didn’t work out today. I need a bicep exercise.” I joke, then pretend to flex.

“Yeah, with those massive biceps…” She shakes her head. “What do you curl?”

_Anywhere from 180 to 220…_

“Max? Around 100 pounds.”

Sabine’s eyes bulge. “Oh no way.”

“Yes way.”

“Get outta here…” She pushes me slightly. “We’re going to have to go to the gym and workout. I want to see your routine and how you supposedly got so jacked.”

“Jacked?” I repeat after her.

_First ripped, then jacked?_

“I said it. And your abs. Stay away from my teammates.” She reminds me.

“You’ve said that before.” I tease her.

“I’m serious!” Sabine repeats herself as we walk out into the Southern California sunshine.

* * *

_“Bzzzzztttt…”_

_“Bzzzzztttt… Bzzzzztttt…”_

_“BZZZZZTTTT…”_

_It can’t be 6 AM already…_

_“BZZZZZTTTT…BZZZZZTTTT…”_

Blindly, I pull my phone off the coffee table and into my hand before silencing it and daring to—

_OWW!!!_

_I’m blind now…_

Taking a moment, I blink a few times so my eyes readjust to the pre-dawn light before glancing at my phone screen again.

_6:01 AM_

_I really don’t want to go work out. Class is at 9 and I don’t care what Sabine said, I’m going._

If for no other reason than that I should be disciplined.

_“You are complacent. Lazy. Lackadaisical. Content when you have accomplished NOTHING. You aren't even through a full semester outside of this Temple.”_

I force myself to my feet, Billaba’s words echoing in my head as I trudge back to my room.

_She’s right._

Once inside, I glance over to my bed where Sabine is taking advantage of my absence and is taking up a majority of the bed.

_“I find your lack of discipline disgraceful. Insulting. An affront to this entire Order and its ideals.”_

I snatch a shirt off its hanger and throw it over my shoulder before closing my closet door and ambling over to my dresser.

_Discipline is how I win._

The light side of the Force is an exercise in discipline. If I relent in my efforts to contain myself, Vader will rise up and take over,

_And that cannot be allowed to happen._

Discipline.

_Discipline, Discipline, Discipline._

I grab some shorts and a pair of socks before seize my new workout shoes on my way out of my bedroom.

* * *

_(8:50 AM)_

Lothal Hall 101 sits in front of me, almost completely unoccupied.

_Class isn’t cancelled…yet._

I look back down at my phone and tap over to my University email account.

"50% off all gear until 12 noon TODAY at the Trojan Horse!"

"Watch Party! 6 PM Friday before your USC Trojans take on—"

“ACAD: Reminder that class are filling up fa—

"SPAN 1301: Class cancelled for Monday, November 27th—"

_Of course he cancelled Spanish._

Might as well just cancel the rest of the class while we’re at it.

_Only two more classes after today._

_Crazy to think that I’m twelve classes away from studying for Finals for an entire week._

I’ll be okay though. I’ll use Twos to help make me a few study guides, look over them each day,

_I’ll be fine._

I swipe down through my emails and start tapping to clear away all the ones that are spam or campus bookstore sales that have expired.

_That reminds me. I can sell my books back to them after all of this. Recoup a little bit of the price after they gouged me back in August._

I glance around at the six other people who braved this dreary November morning to come to an empty lecture hall before turning back to my emails.

“Dr. Renee Cambia—”

_I should probably read this._

_“Hey Ezra, it’s me. We’re expecting the workload to drop significantly this week, so we likely won’t need you to come it at all. If we do, it’ll likely be for just a few hours._

_We’ll be passing along an invitation for our end of semester party soon, with details to follow. Good luck on your finals! – Dr. Renee”_

I groan and lean back in my seat.

_I really hope Matt can come through with his idea._

In front of me, finally something seems to have happened as few students are talking, causing another to stand up and drift their way.

“—check your emails, he just sent something out.”

_Okay._

I swipe back to my inbox and reload the page.

“Univ Strat—”

_That’s him._

_“Students,_

_Due to expected poor attendance and a lack of passion displayed, I have chosen to cancel today’s class, Monday November 27 th. _

_Please leave your name with the College of Psychology at the front desk. I have instructed the secretary to leave out a roll call sheet. Those who attended today will be given a 100 test grade in addition to wiping out their lowest quiz or clicker score._

_Attendance sheet will vanish at 10 AM precisely to prevent abuse of the system. Good day._

_Dr. Calhoun”_

_Cheery fellow._

Nevertheless, I gather up my notebook and pen, throwing everything back into my backpack before walking out of the lecture hall.

_College of Psychology is next door._

Following a few other students from my class out the front door, I glance around me at the surrounding parking lot.

_Looks like a lot of students and faculty decided to either show up late today, if at all._

_Matt – 1 New Message_

Hmm.

_Wonder why he’s texting me so early._

_“Hey man, what’s your schedule looking like on Thursday? Sabine said you work in Academic Advising right?”_

“Yeah.” I start to reply. “You need some help registering for classes?”

_Most students that walked in last week we were here didn’t have appointments, and the online scheduling system wasn’t clear._

_“Yeah. Been too busy to do it proper. Mind if Trey and I pop by around 11 on Thursday?” – Matt_

“Sure.” I say, then grab the door for another student. “See you Thursday at 11.”

“Thanks.” The girl behind me says, and I turn back to give her a slight smile.

_No big deal._

_“Awesome. Thank you man. Appreciate you.” – Matt_

I let myself smile and shake my head before finding a line of students up near a clipboard set aside on a desk.

_Right here in basically the atrium of the place._

The line in front of me moves very quickly as each person checks off next to their name, quickly leaving me at the front of the line.

_Ezra Bridger…_

Scanning my eyes, I search until I find it and check off that I was indeed—

_Sabine Wren._

Is still passed the hell out at my apartment,

_I shouldn’t…_

She’d do it for me.

_Yeah. Right._

Pretending to keep searching, I decide to buy time.

_She’s been good. She had a lot of fun last night, We ended up mostly sitting around a fire pit, making s’mores and drinking._

Well Sabine did. I didn’t.

_Oh screw it._

I check the box beside Sabine’s name, then turn behind me and hand the pen off to the girl behind me.

_Maybe I’ll go to the Underground and get breakfast._

I think I deserve it after how today’s started.


	29. Infraction

“—President Palpatine is currently in hour number three of deliberations with the Congressional Committee discussing the President’s pursuit of an unprecedented third term in office.”

Feeling the bags in my left hand start to slip, I readjust my grip while keeping the drink tray balanced and continue down the sidewalk.

“Thus far, Senator Padmé Amidala has been the biggest critic of the President saying quote—”The podcast switches to an audio clip.

“We can achieve much greater representation through term-limited members. And if George Washington felt it necessary to limit himself to two terms, then I believe in the same.”

_Good point. People would have been fine with it if Washington crowned himself King._

The podcast continues on as I walk down the sidewalk to my apartment. “Senator Derlin of South Dakota found a more balanced tone, saying—”

“This country is at a tipping point. This crisis cannot be allowed to seep back into our society. If allowed, it could fester and degrade the very foundation upon which this great nation was built upon. While unorthodox, I believe that measures beyond many of our comfort may be needed to properly confront these issues.”

My apartment building comes into view before a familiar gray SUV pulls past me and signals to take a left.

_Blast. I was hoping to beat them home. A tie is close enough I guess._

Smiling to myself, I stop long enough to pull out my headphones and stow them away before continuing on to my apartment.

“Ezra!” I hear Jacen call out just before he pops out of the covered parking. His Dad follows up, saying something I can’t quite catch before I get close enough to take a left of my own and start down my complex’s sidewalk.

“Hey guys.” I call out as Jacen is standing beside the SUV as Kanan is messing with Mira’s car seat.

Jacen turns around then rushes to me, only for me to kick my feet out to stop him. “Not so fast bud. Can you grab these bags for me?”

“Sure! Who are these for?” He questions as he takes the bags, leaving me with the drinks.

“I don’t know, I was expecting guests.” I tease him, only to get a toothy smile sent my way. “How are you today bud?”

“I’m good! How’s your day?”

I shrug as Kanan finally straightens up, Mira in his arms. “Kind of a rush. Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late.” Kanan corrects me. “We’ll meet you up there, I have to grab Mira’s bag.”

Mira misses seeing me as she holds onto her Dad’s shoulder before I wave Jacen towards the stairs. “C’mon.”

Jacen and I start up the stairs, arriving at my door before I fish out my keys, unlock it and kick open the door.

_Boy that’s cold._

“I did not…” I set the drinks down on the kitchen counter before hustling over to my thermostat. “—mean to keep the AC on. It’ll warm up in a second.”

“Okay! What’d you get for lunch?” Jacen asks, setting the bags down beside my drinks.

“Your favorite. Chicken nuggets and fries. Although I’ve got something for you to try. You think you can do that?” I ask.

Jacen gives me a skeptical look. “If I don’t like it, do I have to have it?”

“No, no.” I shake my head while grabbing my two sandwiches, packet of nuggets and set them aside before grabbing a plate for Jacen.

“Alright.” Kanan announces his arrival just before the door shuts behind him. “Ooh, that smells good.”

“Ezra bought lunch!”

Kanan immediately gives me a slightly disapproving look before turning Mira around to face me. “I can’t stay long. Council is meeting shortly after Palpatine is done in DC.”

“I was listening to how that is going.” I reply as I set Jacen’s meal onto the plate. “Ketchup is in the fridge Jacen.”

Jacen hustles over to the fridge and pulls it open before I feel something brush up against my leg.

_Ghost._

“Hey Ghost!” I smile, then crouch down as he is looking up at me. “Good to see you boy.”

Giving Ghost some scratches behind the ears, Kanan meanwhile replaces Jacen at the fridge and begins unloading Mira’s bag into it. “I think it’s going alright. Although it looks like he’s going to win.”

“Do we have an official position on this?” I ask.

_I honestly don’t know. The Council doesn’t confide in me their positions on many things._

“Our position is that there are norms and decorum for a reason.” Kanan replies while shutting the refrigerator door. “That hasn’t changed.”

“Do you think that he’s leveraging the economy against us?”

“Yes.” Kanan nods then tells Jacen “Take that into the living room and sit down. Here are some napkins.”

“Ezra wanted me to try something.” Jacen parrots back.

Kanan gives me a funny look before I reply “”Take one of those rectangular packets. Try dipping your chicken into it along with your ketchup. I think you’ll like it.”

Doing as he’s told, Jacen leaves my tiny kitchen before Kanan smirks. “Bold.”

“It’s good. I think he’ll like it.” I counter before smiling at Mira. Mira smiles back and reaches out for my shoulder.

_Oh damn. Jacen’s milkshake._

“Hey Jacen!” I call out a I take Mira. “C’mere.”

“Drink?” Kanan correctly reads me, and I nod.

Jacen reappears before I grab his small milkshake and extending it to him. “Surprise.”

“A milkshake?!” he exclaims joyfully before beaming at me. “Thank you Ezra!!!

“You’re welcome. Please don’t make a mess.” I add.

_I don’t think he will._

“I won’t!” He dashes back toward his lunch.

Mira latches onto me tighter and babbles something softly before her Dad adds “He’s going to be bouncing off the walls.”

“You said he’s been god as of yesterday.” I counter him. “He’s deserved a treat for lunch.”

_Everybody deserves a treat._

Kanan shakes his head before pulling out his own sandwich. “Thank you, by the way.”

“No problem. You were saying about Palpatine?”

“He’s leveraging the economy, the shrinking deficit and his successful trade deals so far. He hasn’t had to pull the strings of his favorites in the Senate yet.”

“They do the voting right?” I ask.

Kanan takes a bite and nods. “Realistically, he’s going to get approval. And besides, it’s not like the opposing side has anybody comparable running.”

“Cayle’s said that whoever they choose will be cannon fodder.”

Kanan nods again before grabbing the drink meant for him. “They will be. The primary candidates haven’t exactly distinguished themselves so far. Is this diet lemonade?”

“No.” I laugh. “Don’t tell Hera.”

“She’s trying to keep me on this diet.” He says mournfully. “I don’t mind it. But diet drinks just don’t taste the same.”

I shrug then sip my sweet tea before Ghost trots away towards the living room. “Your classes cancelled I thought?”

“Yeah. I helped a couple of friends get registered for classes before I went and got this.” I gesture towards the food.

“You said you were off.” Is Kanan’s reply.

“Eh.” I noncommittally shake my drink. “Wasn’t hard. They knew what they wanted. Mostly just talked.”

“About?”

…

“Sabine.” I reveal, then pull open a ketchup packet. “They’re the ones I usually hang with when I’m with her.”

“And?” Kanan tees me up.

I groan, then shake my drink again. Mira seems to notice my increased tension and moves to grab my head. “They want me to start playing ‘The Game’. Whatever that is.”

“Ahh.” Kanan says, a laugh in his voice. “Yes, ‘The Game’. I remember having to play that.”

“It’s real?”

_Sounded like a bunch of machismo crap to me._

Kanan nods, having taken a bite of his sandwich. “It’s real. And it works. To a degree. But I’ll warn you: she’ll most likely notice when you change, if you do.”

“Did Hera?” I ask.

“Yup.” He nods. “Marched right down to where she knew I was and beat me over the head with a curled up magazine. And called me an idiot.”

“Oh no.” I laugh.

Mira giggles right along before her father smiles and plays with her hair. “But it worked. Stayed over and watched a movie. And a little more.”

_Oh no. Stop. Stop!_

Apparently my discomfort is on my face because Kanan laughs. “I’ll stop. I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.”

“I haven’t checked, has she been over the last few days?” He asks before walking over to peer at Sabine’s work space.

“Yeah. She’s working on her final project for her art class.” I inform him.

_Same old techniques as last time. Tracing, underpainting. I think if she comes over today she’ll start mixing together paints and putting it on canvas._

“Seems to me like she’s talented.” Kanan’s voice drifts to me, encouraging me to walk out of the kitchen and see that Kanan’s looking at Sabine’s paused work in progress from last night.

“I think she is. Can’t really tell.” I confess.

“Me neither.” Kanan adds.

* * *

_(Sabine Wren POV)_

The concrete and steel stairs clang along as a I make my way up the stairs, brushes in hand as my backpack pulls on my shoulders.

_Wonder if Ezra would mind if I took another shower here. I need it._

I really needed this day off.

More interviews, another round for whatever candidates.

_At least they sent the email early today._

Arriving at Ezra’s door, I swing my keyring on my finger then unlock the door and walk in—

A loud, aggressive barking sound causes me to freeze in my tracks.

_What in the hell is that?!_

“Ezra?” I call out quietly before another loud bark comes from behind me.

“Ghost!” A tiny voice calls out before I turn around in time to see an enormous Husky staring right at me past Ezra’s recliner just before a small boy appears.

“Shh…Don’t bark. You know Ezra’s not supposed to have dogs up here…oh.”

_This must be Ghost. And Jacen._

“Hi.” I say quietly, then wave at them. “I’m Sabine. I’m Ezra’s friend.”

The Husky doesn’t budge as the boy lights up. “Oh. Ezra’s mentioned you. I’m Jacen!”

“Hi Jacen. Is that Ghost?”

Jacen’s face tilts. “Ezra told you about Ghost?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “He’s really pretty. I, uhm, I came to work on my painting. Is Ezra home?”

“Uh huh.” Jacen nods before putting a finger to his lips. “He’s taking a nap.”

“Uhm…” I stall nervously, then take a step forward. “Do you mind if I stay?”

_I don’t want to be here if he’s uncomfortable._

The Husky eyes me very warily before Jacen shakes his head. “No, that’s okay. My Mom and Dad mentioned you too.”

_They did?_

“Oh yeah?” I ask, then take another step forward only for Ghost to growl aggressively.

_Ohhh—I might need to come back later._

This dog is huge. Beautiful, but he doesn’t like me right now.

“Shhh…” Jacen turns back to his dog. “It’s okay. She’s nice. Don’t growl.”

A moment of tense silence passes before I ask “Should I come back later? I don’t want him to get mad.”

_I know Ezra’s complex doesn’t allow dogs. I don’t want him to get into trouble._

“No.” Jacen replies simply before gently directing Ghost deeper into the living room, “Go Ghost.”

Ghost reluctantly takes a few steps back and I step forward, only for my heart to melt.

_They’re…AWWWWWW!!!_

Ezra and the baby are asleep on the couch.

“Is that your sister?” I ask as Jacen is eying me as I look at Ezra on the couch.

_He looks relaxed while he’s sleeping._

They both look so peaceful.

“Yeah. Her name’s Mira. It’s nap time.”

“Oh.” I blurt out. “I didn’t wake you up did I?”

Jacen shakes his head. “No. I couldn’t fall asleep. I’m playing a game. Is that yours?”

He points to my project for Ezra that’s propped up on my easel. “Yeah. I’m still working on it. I came with paints.” I smile at him.

_Kids like to paint._

“Are you an artist?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “All this junk is mine.”

I gesture to all the supplies that have built up here, various bottles, brushes, my sketch book, a couple of blank canvases…

“Is it hard?”

“No.” I smile back at him. “It just takes time. But I like it.”

Ghost continues eying me near the coffee table as Jacen sits back down at his tablet, Chick-Fil-A cup nearby. “Did you guys get lunch today?”

“Yeah. Ezra got it for us.” He replies.

“Did you like it?”

“Oh yeah.” He lights up in enthusiasm. “Super good.”

I laugh, then finally start setting my stuff down.

_Okay…I’ve got a little more prep work to do, then I’ll lay out some sheeting and mix up some paint._ _Oh, and I have to remember to look up ‘The Golden Falls’ in Iceland. Since that’s what I’m going for and all._

“Uhm.” I hear behind me, and turn back to see Jacen looking at me.

“Yeah? What’s up?” I give him a big smile.

_It’s okay. You can trust me. I’m a friend._

“Can…you get me some juice?” Jacen asks shyly, looking down at the ground.

“Sure!” I reply. “Do you have a cup?”

Jacen quickly shakes his head. “No. Ezra usually lets me use one of the plastic ones he brought from home.

_Probably Jacen’s home._

“Okay.” I give him another smile then move towards the kitchen.

_Alright…juice. Ezra keeps Apple Juice regularly in the fridge. That’s got to be what he means._

I pull out the apple juice from the fridge, then grab one of the plastic cups set aside in Ezra’s cabinets. “You’re Ezra’s friend right?”

“Yeah.” I turn back and see Jacen standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “We’re friends. He’s my best friend here.”

“Here?”

“I’m from Chicago. Do you know where that is?” Jacen shakes his head. “It’s a ways away.”

“Oh. Are you Ezra’s girlfriend?”

_Girlfriend?!_

“No.” I laugh, then start to pour out his apple juice. “Did Ezra say I was?”

“No. But my Mom thinks you are. Everybody does. Cayle, Daddy. Everyone.”

“Everyone huh?”

_I don’t want a boyfriend right now._

That’s one of the great things about Ezra. He doesn’t seem to want to get all romantic or take it in that direction.

_Later on, maybe. But not right now._

Definitely not right now.

_He understands that._

“Yeah.” Jacen says as I top off his juice, then eye the glass.

“Is that enough?”

“Uh huh.” He replies, before I turn and extend the cup to him.

“Here ya go.”

Jacen lights up then steps up and takes the cup. “Thank you!!”

_He knows his manners._

“You’re very welcome.” I smile at him, and Jacen returns the smile before starting back to the living room.

* * *

_(Ezra Bridger POV)_

The sensation of my nose being smushed into my face roughly jolts me out of my nap before I blink a couple of times and see Mira’s face right in front of my nose.

As soon as she realizes that I reacted, Mira makes a gentle cooing sound and smiles. “Hey…Did you wake me up?”

Mira babbles softly again before I smile and rub her back. “Did you have a good nap? Huh? Is it time to get up?”

I yawn widely before keeping one hand on Mira’s back and stretch, only for Mira to be yawning too when I look back to her. “Oh big yawn.”

Mira giggles again before I hear the clinking of Ghost’s collar just before he appears right next to my face and begins inspecting Mira. “Hey, it’s Ghost.”

Using her arm, she pushes on me and reaches over as gracefully as I’ve seen her and pat Ghost. “Yeah…it’s Ghost. And you’re being gentle. Good job.”

Ghost accepts Mira’s love before resuming his sniff test of her before he starts to lick her face, sending Mira into raucous giggles.

I laugh along with her as Mira turns away from Ghost’s love, but not far enough to escape, which only gets her to giggle and squirm more. “Huh?”

“We’re okay.” I tell Jacen softly as Ghost keeps licking Mira. “Is she clean yet?”

Ghost stops his licking briefly and lets Mira smile, a look of unfiltered joy on her face before Mira reaches back out for Ghost’s face. “Okay. C’mon.”

_Let’s get you a bottle because I bet you’re hungry._

“C’mon Mira. I bet you’re—” I start as I sit up, then turn and see Sabine near her painting, looking at Mira, Ghost and I.

_Sabine?!_

I must be dreaming.

I rub my eyes for a split second before I hear Sabine laugh. “No, it’s me. Did you have a good—”

Sabine’s question is cut off by Ghost rudely beginning to growl.

“HEY.” I turn and frown at Ghost. “No. Stop it.”

Ghost eyes me briefly before turning back to Sabine, a determined look on his features before I grab him by the collar. “Hey. No. She’s okay.”

_I know you can understand me._

“C’mon.” I say as I rise to my feet, feeling Mira’s hold on me tighten before I begin to walk towards to kitchen. “With me Ghost.”

Ghost obediently trots behind me before I turn to Sabine. “C’mere. I got this.”

_I know how to bribe him and get him to relax._

He’s just being protective.

“You sure?” She asks nervously. “He’s been like this the whole time.”

“Yeah. He’s just being protective. When’d you get here?”

“Maybe an hour ago.” Sabine says indifferently as I turn into the kitchen. “How was your nap?”

Pulling open the fridge I grab a bottle, which gets Mira’s attention. “Good. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Maybe your needed it.” Sabine laughs as I hand over Mira’s bottle to her.

Mira lets go of my shirt to grasp her bottle and begin feeding herself. “Sorry about Ghost. Did you meet Jacen yet?”

_I would imagine they talked. Jacen’s smart._

“Oh yeah.” Sabine answers. “He’s sweet.”

“Hey!” I hear him protest in the living room.

“It’s a compliment Jacen!” I call out, head still in the fridge as I grab the container of sliced ham, meant for sandwiches before I rise back up and set the container aside.

Mira doesn’t notice as I pop the top off the container then roll up a full slice of ham then break it off into two pieces. “Ghost.” I get his attention as he is still positioned in the middle of the kitchen between Sabine and Mira.

Ghost turns, sees the food and instantly sits down.

_One, two, Three…_

“Thank you.” I smile before extending my hand, and Ghost happily gobbles up his snack. While he’s doing that, I get Sabine’s eye and extend the ham to her.

“Good idea.” She smirks at me before lowering herself to his height. “Hey. You want some more?”

Ghost immediately lets out another growl, and I drop right down to his height as well before snapping my fingers once.

_HEY._

You know better than that.

“She’s not a threat. I’m trying to tell you that…” I frown at Ghost before he finally gives me his attention.

I point in Sabine’s direction, and Ghost turns right where Sabine has her hand outstretched, ham rolled up all nice and neat for him. “I know, you think I’m a bad guy.”

“He’ll warm up.” I reassure Sabine as Ghost eyes the ham before taking a half step forward and starts sniffing Sabine’s hand.

Sabine allows Ghost to sniff her hand before he diverts and starts sniffing her jeans before rising out of his seated position to—

“Ghost.” I remind him.

_The ham, dummy._

“It’s okay. I think he’s investigating me. I need a shower more than anything so.” Sabine shrugs before smiling. “Sorry Ghost.”

I laugh, which gets Mira to adjust her position slightly but not take her focus off her bottle.

_Good. One thing at a time._

Ghost makes his lap around Sabine before she extends her peace offering again. This time however, Ghost only briefly sniffs it before scarfing it down. “See? She’s a friend.”

“Yeah.” Sabine smiles, still showing him her palm. “You’re gorgeous Ghost. Can I pet you—.”

Ghost quickly steps away from Sabine as soon as she touches him. “Oh, sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Ghost.” I say, moving to grab the ham once again. “Sit.”

“He listens to you pretty well.” Sabine observes as Ghost does as I asked.

“Yeah, well I knew him as a puppy before Jacen and Mira came onto the scene. We’ve been friends for a while.” I smile, rolling up another slice of ham before splitting it again. “Let’s try this again.”

Mira turns on my shoulder as I extend my half of ham to him. Ghost gobbles it right up without hesitation before I hand off Sabine’s half to her. “C’mon Ghost.”

“Hi.” Sabine smiles at Ghost, repeating her action from before with her palm open and extended to him. This time Ghost steps forward more confidently and takes the ham.

“Yeah…” I smile as this time Ghost allows Sabine to start petting him. “She’s a friend. Sabine’s my friend Ghost.”

“What’s he doing?” I hear Jacen call out as Ghost remains still while Sabine is smiling and petting him.

“I’m introducing Sabine and Ghost.” I smile as Ghost looks back to me.

_It’s okay._

“One more.” I decide on the fly, then move to grab the container again. “Then I’ll introduce you to Mira.”

“I’m not sure the same tactic will work.” Sabine jokes. “She’s got her bottle. She’s set.”

I smile then turn to Mira as she’s sucking down her snack while peering at us. “You’ll be nice. You’ve already met Sabine. Remember? You tried to eat my phone.”

I can’t help but laugh, which gets a smile out of Mira despite her bottle before I turn and split the ham— “Mira…”

_That’s her diaper._

Sabine suddenly starts giggling before I turn to her and see that she’s covering her mouth to try and hide her smile. “What?” I ask.

Mira’s smile sticks on her face as Sabine keeps on laughing. “You know how to change her? Hers doesn’t quite work like yours.”

“I know that.” I roll my eyes, then toss Sabine her ham. “I’ve changed her before.”

“Well I’m here if you want help.” Sabine volunteers as Ghost gobbles up his ham as Sabine pets him.

_I think they’re okay._

“Alright. C’mon Stinky.” I turn to Mira as she has resumed bottle time. As I stand up Ghost doesn’t divert his attention from Sabine as she smiles even wider.

_Haha. Very funny._

* * *

“—know they’ve interviewed like five people. But a couple backed out because they think there will be sanctions on the program here pretty soon.”

“If they’re afraid, then they’re not the right ones for the job.” I counter, then glance back.

Jacen is seated cross-legged on the couch, coloring in his coloring book. Mira meanwhile, is beside Ghost, surrounded by her toys.

She giggles, which causes Sabine to smirk. “You know, most kids aren’t this comfortable away from home.”

“How would you know?”

“I used to babysit for extra money in middle and high school.” She explains before dipping her brush back into the green paint she’s mixed. “Usually they start getting antsy by now and start acting out.”

_Acting out?_

“Nah.” I smile as Mira shakes a rattle enthusiastically, causing her to giggle excitedly.

_They know they’re safe and loved here. I hope so at least._

“Looks good by the way.” I compliment her work. “Is this for your final?”

“Thinking it might be. I don’t know quite yet.” She admits, not taking her eyes off her work. “Did you see what Calhoun did already?”

“Yup.”

_Cancelled._

“You’re right. He really does hate us.” Sabine tells me.

“Not us so much as having to teach us.”

Sabine rolls her eyes while Mira raucously giggles again. “Still hates us.”

“Yeah ye—”

A knock at the door garners my attention just before I turn and Ghost barks strongly. “Shh.” I motion before—

The knocks suddenly turn into three bangs on the same door, which gets Ghost to leap to his feet. “No No.” I say to him as I feel Jacen’s eyes fall on me. “Keep him here. I got this.”

Probing the Force briefly, I pull open the door and slip through before succinctly shutting it behind me. “Hi. No need to bang, I was already on my way.”

My Residential Advisor, or RA standing on my doorstep, clipboard and pen in her hand while looking irritated. “Hi Ezra, I assume you remember me. I’m Amber, your Residential Advisor?”

“Of course, how are you Amber?” I smile.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She says, eyes dropping back down to her clipboard. “I’m here today because of a complaint we received about thirty minutes ago. Excessive noise, sounds of a pet on the premises?”

“Yeah, my niece and nephew are here.”

Amber’s tone turns icy before she comments “I’m not dumb, I heard the barking.”

“I never said you were dumb. He’s here for the kids. They’ll be gone shortly.”

_Hera and Kanan should be swinging by to pick them up quite soon._

“Well.” She peers back down. “Unfortunately this means that I do have to write you up for an unauthorized pet allowed on the property. In addition to confiscating your deposit for the semester, this is a Level II infraction—”

“Hang on.” I stop her right there. “How is this a Level II infraction?”

Amber gives me a cross look before continuing. “When you signed your lease back in August, we spoke to you about our no tolerance policy about pets. That qualified as your warning, implying this is your Level II infraction.”

“I wasn’t aware I’ve already committed a Level I infraction.” I reply.

_This is ridiculous._

Amber taps her pen impatiently against her metal clipboard. “Well I’m sorry.” She says, not sounding sorry at all. “I’m—”

_Kanan’s here._

“—sign here, initial here that you understand the infraction as well as the consequences, sign and date there on the—”

“Is there a problem here?” Kanan asks coolly, arriving on my doorstep and causing Amber to turn.

_Oh. Hera’s not going to like this._

“Yes, Ezra here has committed an offense that is in violation of his lease. I was just about to ask him to sign—”

“He’s not signing anything.” Hera declares forcefully before pulling out her FBI badge. “What is the offense?”

Hera snatches the clipboard away, replacing it with her badge before moving to look at the clipboard. “I’m here today because of a complaint we received about thirty minutes ago. Excessive noise, sounds of a pet on the premises.” Amber begins.

“We weren’t being loud.” I tell her.

_If you have a problem with a baby laughing and a dog entertaining her, then you’re too uptight._

“Regardless.” Amber continues on. “The offense results in him forfeiting his deposit along with signing for a Level II infraction. A level III infraction—”

“Can and will result in the eviction from the premises within thirty business days.” Hera’s frown turns into something darker before she hands off the clipboard to Kanan. “I wasn’t aware Ezra’s committed any sort of infraction before this.”

“I didn’t.”

Amber flushes slightly but doesn’t back down. “We spoke to him when he came and got his keys back in August, we spoke to you about our no tolerance policy about pets among a host of other things. That serves as his warning, leading to this as the Level II infraction.”

“I’d like to see that in the lease’s paperwork.” Hera retorts.

Kanan adds “If it’s so noisy, then why can’t we hear anything?” He pauses for a moment, only for dead silence to prove his point.

“I’m not here about the current volume level. I’m simply here to resolve the pending issue with Mr. Bridger. Which I cannot discuss any further.” Amber says shortly.

_Ooh._

“We co-signed for him.” Hera snaps back. “Fourth page. Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus.”

Kanan barely smirks as I feel him reassure me through the Force just before Amber takes her clipboard back. “And as I stated earlier, I’d like to see where speaking with Ezra at the start of the semester constitutes his Level I infraction in the lease’s paperwork.”

“I’m sorry.” She replies. “Our office closed for the day at 4. You’ll have to come back tomorrow and speak with the complex supervisor then.”

“I’d be more than happy to do that.” Hera smiles at Amber.

Amber immediately turns back to me. “I need you to sign, initial and date.”

I pause long enough for Hera to nod curtly before Kanan asks “When we co-signed, we were made aware that both parties have an out at the conclusion of the semester, is that correct?”

“Yes, this little meeting today doesn’t automatically trigger that out. However, if—”

_Yeah Yeah. If I commit a level III infraction…_

As quickly as I can, I sign, initial and date where I need to then turn he clipboard back to her. “—your supervisor as well in your notes that I mentioned it. I’ll be asking in morning.” Hera concludes.

“Absolutely.” Amber smiles thinly. “Well, I’ll leave you all be. Have a great day.”

“You too.” I reply, then roll my eyes as Amber starts down the stairs. Hera is shaking her head as soon as she’s out of sigh before Kanan moves to open the door.

“If an eight month old and dog bother you, you’ve got other problems.” Kanan grumbles as we all sidle back inside.

“Outside of the no pets policy, which is ridiculous—oh.” Hera turns to me. “You didn’t say Sabine was here.”

“I didn’t get a chance…” I say to Kanan as Hera has already gone to introduce herself to Sabine.

Kanan laughs before I hear “Mommy!!”

“C’mere.” Kanan waves Jacen over as Ghost bounds over and sits at Kanan’s feet.

“—so nice to finally meet you. Ezra’s mentioned you a lot.” Hera smiles.

I nervously scratch Ghost’s ears as Mira begins crawling her way over to her Mom. “yeah, he’s mentioned you guys too. Jacen and Mira a little more though.” She jokes, getting Hera and Kanan to laugh.”

“Kanan.” He smiles and waves to Sabine. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Sabine returns the smile before asking “What was the big deal. I heard like five voices out there.”

“Ezra’s RA is being stupid about a noise violation and not allowing pets.” Hera shakes her head.

“But we were never loud!” Jacen defends me. “Mira was a little loud sometimes and Ghost barked. But it wasn’t _that_ loud!”

“I know.” I smile at Jacen, only for him to frown.

_I don’t think he likes that I got in trouble._

Not really though.

“It’s okay. We were looking for a reason to get you out of here anyway dear.” Hera turns to me. “We’ll find a place with a patio and a washer/dryer connection.”

Sabine’s eyes dart towards me before Kanan adds “Are you really going to come by in the morning?”

“Yes love.” Hera tells Kanan flatly. “You heard her. She inflated those charges. One more and they could kick him out.”

“Kick him out?! For what?” Sabine quickly asks.

“Some ridiculous violation system.” Hera shakes her head.

“I swear I wasn’t warned before this.” I tell them.

Kanan seems understanding before saying “I imagined that they just wanted to keep your deposit.”

“Yeah…” I groan.

_That’s seventy hundred and fifty bucks down the drain right there…_

Mira makes an insistent noise, and her Mom reaches down and scoops her up. “Hi! Have you been good?”

“You weren’t counting on that were you?” Kanan asks me.

“Nah.” I shake my head. “Woulda been nice though.”

“—did you meet Sabine?” Hera turns Mira to look at Sabine. “Did you say hi?”

“Not really.” I laugh. “She decided to be shy.”

“You’re never shy!” Kanan adds, causing Mira to turn and babble at the sight of her father.

Hera hands over Mira before turning to me. “I imagine they’re not ready to go yet.”

“No.” I quickly shake my head before Sabine laughs behind Hera.

_Not funny._

“That’s okay.” Hera replies before turning back to Sabine.

Quickly, I slide past them and begin gathering up all of Mira’s toys before Kanan tells Jacen to start cleaning up.

When I’ve gathered up all of Mira’s toys and set them back into the crate I store them in, Kanan’s disappeared and Hera’s in mid conversation with Sabine.

“—it’s supposed to be the Golden Falls over in Iceland.” Sabine says, then extends her phone to Hera.

Hera peers at the phone, then to Sabine’s work in progress. “I can kind of see it. It looks great. How long did you prepare it before you got to this point?”

“A few hours.”

_Yeah right…_

Jacen walks over to me and extends his box of crayons to me. “Here ya go Ezra. I’m sorry we got you into trouble.”

“You didn’t get me into trouble.” I smile at him, then take the crayons and pull him into a hug. “I had fun. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah!” Jacen says while hugging me back.

I give him a final squeeze before letting go and smiling. “Good.”

_I’ll get into trouble any day if they had a good time here._

“—we’ll work out a time, Kanan and I know Finals week is coming up, and I imagine your schedule is quite busy.” Hera says to Sabine.

Sabine smiles and nods. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Sounds great.”

“Great.” Hera says, then turns back to Jacen and I. “Are we ready?”

“We’re ready.” Kanan proclaims, appearing with Mira on one shoulder and the diaper bag in the other.

Jacen and I start towards the door before I reach Kanan, causing Mira to reach out for me. “Hey…c’mere.”

I accept Mira from Kanan, give her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug as Mira holds on tight before giving me a big smile. “I’ll see you soon. Love you. Okay?”

Mira giggles, and I stick my tongue out at her before giving her back to Kanan. “it was nice meeting you Sabine.”

“Nice meeting you guys too.” She smiles. “Bye!”

“Bye!!” Hera and Jacen wave before the four of them slide through my door and out of sight, closing it behind them.

Quickly, the silence of my apartment becomes all too apparent before I turn back to Sabine and see that she’s smiling at me. “It got quiet.”

_Yeah…_

I probe out with the Force to the apartment below me, who likely snitched on me before I frown. “yeah it did.”

“Those are good kids. They love you.”

“Yeah.” I laugh. “They’re good kids.”


	30. Plans, Sitting In A Tree

“How about that?” Twos asks me as I stand in front of the holographic display.

The display zooms out slightly, revealing the practice question, _“What is the chemical formula for Sodium?”_ as well as a space below for me to draw out the formula.

“Looks good. How big is it actually?” I ask before hearing somebody approach.

“One and One Forth Inches Ezra. Is that enough space?”

_Should be._

“Yeah. Print out a test page for me though. Please.”

Twos answers “Printing now from Station #9.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” I hear while turning to find Station #9.

_Oh. And Alexandre is here._

As if I asked him to, ‘A’ scoops up my practice sheet and turns to walk over to my display. “Making study guides are we?”

“I am.” I reply as he turns the paper around for me, and I eye the blank area below the question.

_I think that’s enough space._

“Writing out chemical formulas are we?”

“Chemistry final.” I answer him then turn back to Twos. “Looks good to me Twos. Go ahead and add that space to numbers 8 through 31 for me please.”

“Your professor is assigning you the formulas on your final examination for the term?” Alexandre fiddles with the study guide I had Twos create last night.

“Yup.”

“That’s nonsense.” He shakes his head. “The practical application of that knowledge is only useful in the pharmaceutical industry. This is an entry level course, not some master’s level course with that sort of focus.”

_I don’t know about that. Maybe._

‘A’ plows ahead. “I noticed that you’re making guides for all of your final examinations?”

“Yes.” I turn to him and nod. “Should be quite helpful.”

“She can do flash cards too, if that is more your speed.” ‘A’ tacks on. “Spaced Repetition, deep focus exercises. All sorts of things.”

“I’ll look into it, thanks.” I smile at him.

_Maybe over the Holiday Break._

Alexandre nods in understanding while his eyes fly all around the display. “I’ve still only scratched the surface on your father’s files I am afraid.”

_Shocker._

“No rush.” I try to reassure him as his anxiety flows through him to me like a deluge.

_He doesn’t want me to think he’s failed yet._

“I know he had at least one team of programmers working with the latest coding and encryption technology. It’ll probably take a couple of months.”

Relief flows through the Force to me before ‘A’ responds “In the least.”

“I’m confident that you’ll get results. Anything you can gleam so far?”

“Not sure.” He shrugs. “A couple of Swiss bank accounts by the looks of them. A cornucopia of files, malware, spyware. Enhanced security. It’s a snake’s pit, digitally of course.”

“Sounds like him.” I say to myself wearily before a new message blinks onto Twos’ display.

“Twos?”

Twos curtly answers. “Ezra, Masters Dooku, Tano, Jarrus and Skywalker wish for you to come to one of the strategic planning rooms at your earliest convenience.”

_Oh? Wonder why._

‘A’ turns to look at me before I respond “Tell them I’m on my way.”

“I’ll have Twos complete your project in due haste, Master Bridger.” He informs me.

I smile then shake my head. “Thanks, and it’s just Ezra.”

Alexandre looks profoundly uncomfortable with that before moving to shake my hand. “Alright then. Good luck upstairs.”

“I might need it.” I laugh, then turn and start out of the room.

_The strategic planning rooms are just one floor up._

Taking the stairs three at a time, I round the corner of the stairwell and pop out just as the room begin. “—until he arrives?”

“I’m here.” I tell Master Tano as she turns around in the doorway to Room Eight.

She whips around to face me. “Ezra! I didn’t know you were on premises.”

“Making a study guide. May I walk in?”

“Yeah, of course.” She ushers me inside before asking “Do you want a drink? I was about to run and get something.”

“Water, if you don’t mind.” I smile. “Thank you.”

“I’ll add it to the list.” Ahsoka pivots on her heel and starts off, leaving me to walk into the strategy room.

_Oh. This is…something._

“You’re here rather quickly.” Kanan comments as I walk up to the holo display while Masters Skywalker and Dooku eye what is being displayed.

_Looks like a building._

“I was having Twos help me with a study guide. What’s up?”

Dooku’s eyes flit up towards me before saying “Taking advantage of your resources. Good. Well thought out.”

“Your finals start next week, correct?” Master Skywalker asks me.

I nod once. “Yes.”

“Excellent. Then our timing is just about right. Are we ready to begin?” He asks Kanan and Dooku.

Kanan nods before Dooku gestures for Master Skywalker to begin. “All yours, Master Skywalker.”

“Alright.” He rubs his hands together, then flips through multiple screens, landing on one that looks like an itinerary. “Well Ezra, The Council has decided to use your cover as a student as an opportunity to gather some important intelligence.”

_How?_

I nod, knowing that he’ll continue. “A mission?”

“Correct.”

_YES!!_

Dooku and Kanan both smirk, causing Master Skywalker to look pleased. “It’ll be a completely stealth op, no opportunity for combat. But we figured you’d eagerly take to the assignment.”

“The Norwegian Princess, Leah has access to valuable intelligence that we need.” Dooku elaborates.

“What kind of intelligence?”

Master Skywalker shifts. “I’m afraid that we cannot divulge this. For the safety of the operation, you can’t know.”

“Sorry.” Kanan apologizes.

I nod while trying to bury my frustration. “Alright. How am I supposed to find this intelligence if I don’t know what I’m looking for?”

_Typical Council bullshit. “hey! We’ve got a job for you. But we can’t tell you anything about it.”_

“The actual intelligence gathering will be done remotely, from the Temple in Oslo.” Master Skywalker reveals. “All we need you to do is to find a device that connects to the internet belonging to Princess Leah.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

Kanan takes the lead, swiping ahead on the holo. “We’ll be sending you to Monte Carlo, same day as Sabine flies out of Los Angeles. That cover will be used to disguise your initial movements. From there, we’ll supply you with a passport, cover, et cetera.”

I nod, then turn to Master Dooku. “We investigated Miss Wren’s plans, it appears that she’s flying out the Saturday after your semester concludes?”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t mentioned anything to me about it.”

“We’re assuming she won’t be surprised by you leaving the same day she does.” Kanan informs me. “She’s going home, we’ll route you through New York.”

“Not stopping though.”

_But she won’t know that._

“Precisely.”

Soft footsteps precede Ahsoka’s shadow, prompting Master Skywalker to step forward and take a couple of the drinks from her. “Have you told him your brilliant idea to get close to her?” She asks.

“What idea?”

Master Skywalker gives me a smirk. “Well, you should like this.”

* * *

Some assorted clanking noise coming from the bathroom floats to my ears as I try to stay focused on the screen.

_Blue Lapis, Turquoise, Mother of Pearl, Gray Labradorite, Green Malachite, Pink-Dyed Quartzite._

_I don’t think half of these are actual colors, especially since they throw an actual color in front of it._

The website, lemon whatever was so much easier to navigate too.

_Mother of Pearl is out. Blends in too much with the necklace. And I don’t think Sabine would like the pink quartz._

Another noise floats to me, which causes my heart to start beating a bit faster.

_Easy…you’re not being suspicious._

You’re just shopping for a secret Christmas present.

_While she was in the shower before we go to this big Christmas party get-together tonight._

Sliding my fingers across the options remaining, I find myself lingering on the Blue Lapis.

_It looks like that painting ‘Starry Night’, plus I think it looks the best out of all the options._

Selecting my color options, I add it to my cart and tap to continue.

_Address and Shipping information…_

As I look on, Twos helpfully fills in my apartment’s information for me.

“Thanks Twos.” I smile before tapping forward to my payment information.

_“You’re welcome. Is this for Sabine?” – Twos_

_This damn AI…_

Too smart for its own good.

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be a surprise though.” I mutter just before I hear what sounds like a leaf blower fire up.

Twos fills in my payment information before, as I look on, Twos selects the “Surreptitious Delivery” option.

_Very funny._

One more tap, and the screen changes to inform me that my order has been placed, with delivery on the same day as the leggings.

_I can pick up the Starbucks card any time before Christmas Break starts. I expect that she’ll ask me to take her to the airport again._

Finally I hear the sound of the bathroom door open, and I swipe back over to Instagram, where I had been aimlessly scrolling while Sabine set up her new art project.

_Well, the canvas, paints and a bunch of new supplies._

Maybe I should get her a gift card to an art supply shop instead of coffee.

“I’m back.” Sabine announces her arrival before reappearing past the wall wearing a grey shirt with red sleeves with ‘ _Gimme Presents’_ in the middle.

“Nice shirt.” I laugh, before moving to sit up.

“Thanks.” She replies before moving further towards the living room.

Unconsciously, I pull my elbow up above my head and yawn before Sabine tells me “You can’t yawn. We haven’t even left yet!”

“I’m fine.” I reassure her as she’s digging in the corner that she’s taken over. “Looking for something?”

Sabine doesn’t immediately reply before turning back around with a smile, and her finished painting of the waterfall.

_She finished it last night._

“Looks good to me.”

“You think so?” She glances down for a moment before smiling at me.

I nod then add “Yeah. You did a great job.”

_She showed me the picture she was basing it off of. Looks just like it._

“I’m glad you like it.” She says, voice changing slightly. “I would ask if we could hang it up, but since you’re moving—”

_Wait._

“You made that…for me?” I turn back to Sabine, only for her to smile in return.

“Yeah.” She nods. “Dooku told me to. And I though you needed something natural and pretty. So I made that.”

“I thought it was for your class.”

Sabine doesn’t look away before tucking her hair back. “Nope. For you. The next one’s for my final though.” She adds a laugh at the end.

“Sabine.” I get to my feet and round my recliner before pulling Sabine into a hug. “Thank you. It’s amazing. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I wanted to.” Is her reply as she hugs me back, doing her normal curl up thing.

_She just curls up into my chest and hugs me._

We linger in the hug for a moment before I finally let go and take a step back to glance at the painting.

_It does look good. I will have to hang it up in my new place._

By the time I look back to Sabine’s she’s looking at me.

_She…did her makeup. And her hair. And sprayed something._

“Did you spray something?” I ask, only for it to come out awkward. “Smells nice.”

“Yeah.” Sabine says causally. “Something for the party. Do you like it?”

When I move to reply, my tongue somehow gets caught in the back of my throat, leaving my only choice to nod.

_Idiot!_

Sabine’s smile gets a little bigger before she slides back into another hug. “Does this mean I need to hurry out and buy you a present?” I joke.

Immediately Sabine laughs and ducks her head. “No. Just…stick by me tonight. Bring me back here. You know the drill.”

“You sure?” I double check before Sabine glances up at me.

“I’m sure. You’ll try to enjoy yourself tonight too, right?”

“Of course.” I reassure her, or try to. “It’s going to be fun.”

Sabine lets me go and moves towards where she set her purse down. “Jaicey said that she’s heard they’ve been placing mistletoe around the house.”

“I’ll be sure to avoid it.” I joke before Sabine starts to the door.

“Or don’t.” is her reply before shooting me an odd look.

* * *

“Pass me those graham crackers, will you?” One of the girls asks me.

Reaching over, I grab the box and pass it over to the girl, who smiles in thanks while another one of her friends is in deep conversation with Trey. Another friend of theirs, a blonde that’s friends with Jaicey is chatting with Matt.

“So what’s Georgia like?” A brunette in a elf’s hat asks me while spearing a marshmallow on a skewer.

“Hot and humid.” I joke, getting a couple of the girls to laugh along with JJ who is seated directly to my left. “Traffic can suck, but the football is good. And the food is great.”

“Why’d you decide to come all the way out here?”

I shrug, then reach out and grab my drink. “I don’t know. I wanted to get away from home, see something new. Came out here last Spring Break, saw the city, went to the beach. Made it easy.”

“The beach is the best.” JJ proclaims. “Have you been back since?”

“No.” I laugh, “Too busy.”

“It’s too crowded.” One of the two blondes complains.

JJ quickly counters. “Try Cabrillo Beach. It doesn’t have the picturesque sand, but it’s usually less occupied.”

“I’m not there for the sand. I’m there to get my tan on.”

_I bet._

I sip my drink then glance back down at my phone.

_All is calm._

“You know any other good beaches?” I turn and ask Matt.

“Yeah, tons.” He says, then sips his beer. “Escondido Beach, Malaga Cove, Bluff Cove. Carbon Beach. But just the West Access. The East got bought up by some tech guy who wanted to park his boat.”

“And it worked?”

JJ chimes in “Always works.”

_Always?_

One of the girls asks that very question, and before I know it the conversation has turned into Matt and JJ ping-ponging back and forth.

_Speaking of ping-pong._

Tonight’s been a fun time. Played some beer pong. Won a few games with Sabine, before tanking one on the last couple of cups because Sabine couldn’t hit anything. Then she went out and sat on the porch to listen to some dude with a guitar play hits.

_Smart move by him. Almost everybody’s ended up listening to him a little bit, and he’s drinking for free._

Trey did point out his move though: He’s absolutely doing it for the girls.

_“Girls love nothing more than a cute dude in a guitar.”_

_A little sleazy from my seat, but hey._

Not my party.

If it was my party I wouldn’t have had to chug a whole beer before playing cornhole with Jaicey against Matt and one of the girls we’re sitting with now. We won, but I played terribly because they set the board up on a slope and it screwed everything up.

_But oh well._

And now we’ve just been hanging out here by the fire pit. Talking, making s’mores.

_Good times._

Matt’s voice continues before JJ leans closer to me. “You good?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Jaicey’s getting drinks if you want one.”

_I probably don’t need another._

“I’m okay for now. Thanks though.” I smile at him which seems to satisfy JJ.

The conversation drifts back to football, allowing Trey and Matt to take center stage while I shift in my seat and just listen.

_This is definitely the party to be at. Matt’s competitor, the Senior is here. Probably is gone now. Decent guy I guess. Got mobbed the entire time by people, mostly sorority girls wanting pictures._

At least most of his teammates were decent to me. Dapped me up, said hello, all that. A lot better than last time.

“Hi. I’m back.” Sabine reappears, purple cup full of an assumed drink in her hand before setting her chair down beside mine. “Sorry, he started playing some hits.”

“No problem.” I give her a smile, then turn back to the conversation as Trey pokes at the campfire, still talking to the girl from earlier.

Settling in, I hear Sabine sip her cup before letting out a soft breath and resting her arm dangerously close to mine.

_Force Probe._

I let out a breath out of my nose and begin searching through the Force Signatures in front of me.

_For the most part, everybody’s really relaxed and calm. The girls are all focused on Matt, JJ and Trey. Which makes sense._

I causally sip my own drink before shifting in my chair.

_Sabine’s been acting a little weird since we got here. Straight up disappeared a couple of times, keeps supplying me with drinks. Although she did save me from a couple of Sisters who roped me into an awkward conversation about our shared Chemistry class._

Why two proclaimed “Juniors” were taking an entry level Chemistry course I don’t know.

_Wouldn’t shock me at all if they are actually just sophomores trying to get my attention for some reason._

“Oh shit!” One of the blondes blurts out. “That’s how I know you!”

She looks to me, and I blankly stare back. “How?”

_She said she thought she recognized me earlier. But I don’t know how._

At least the Sisters I’ve recognized from their constantly late arrival to class.

“You guys are in University Strategies with me. Calhoun, right?”

“Yeah!” Sabine lights up. “You’re in there too?”

“Yeah. Is it me, or does he hate us?”

“He doesn’t hate us.” I counter.

Sabine adds “We think that he wants to be doing more than having to lecture us.”

“He could be nicer about it.”

“We’re taking that class in the Spring, right? “Trey looks to me.

“Yeah.” I nod.

“Do we know who it is?”

_Not Calhoun. I put them in the other class._

“Not off the top of my head.” I reply. Heavily, Sabine sits up in her chair, then turns to me. “Can I dump something in your car?”

“Sure.”

“Be right back.” Sabine smiles to the group, before I feel at least one of the girls spirit’s fall as Sabine and I get up and start towards the gate.

_I bet it’s her purse again._

“Your purse?”

“Yeah.” Sabine replies as we walk over the overhanging limbs of a massive tree that is growing next to the house. She steps aside as I pull open the gate and allow her to walk through first.

“How are you feeling?” I ask, then probe out.

_She’s…jittery._

“Alright.” She says, sounding out of breath.

“You sound breathless. I’ve got some water.”

_It won’t be cold. But if she needs a break, it’ll help._

“I’m okay.” Sabine replies at me. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.” I stop underneath the base of the tree, limbs hanging over.

_Kind of a Gothic aesthetic. I like it._

“Look up for me.”

I do as I’m asked, and look up to the branches above me where leaves and all sorts of berries are growing, as well as—

Sabine silently sidles right up next to me as I spot a cluster of weeds and red berries tied onto the branch with what looks like fishing line.

_Wait, is that—_

“I, uhm…I might have tricked you.”

“Sabine.” Is all I get out.

_I know what that is._

She tricked me.

“I…I know. But I wanted to get you alone. So you don’t have to feel all self-conscious.”

I look back down to Sabine, only for it to feel like I’m towering over her as she gazes up at me. “It might be too late for that.”

_Stay calm. Breathe. Just…breathe._

I let out a breath through my nose as despite my best efforts, my heart begins to pound up against my chest. “No…” She lightly scolds me, slipping her arms around me waist. “It’s not that sort of thing. I just…it’s hard to explain.”

_Probe._

I reach out to see if anybody is coming, only to discover that we’re still clear.

“I wanted to say…just how thankful I am that I decided on a whim to sit by you in Strategies Ezra.” Sabine begins. “Just stay loose, relax.”

“Trying.” I tell her as she smiles at me.

“When’s the last girlfriend you had?”

I freeze up at the question, then avoid Sabine’s eye. “It’s, uhm, been a while.” I choke out. “Year or two.”

“That Aubrey girl?”

“I…you’re too smart.” I laugh to myself before I can feel Sabine smile.

“I can kind of tell.” She laughs along with me. “You—It’s okay to relax. Trust people. Your private school didn’t really do that much, did they?”

“No, not really.”

“One day.” She smiles up at me, inching closer. “You won’t have to think about it. I’m here when that day comes.”

_What’s her play here?_

Well, no. I know her play.

“You.” She runs her hand down my left arm tenderly. “Are kind and thoughtful and loyal and honest. And I’m so lucky to have met you. I hope you know that.”

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” I joke, then smile at her.

Sabine returns the smile. “I’m not going anywhere. But I’ve got something that’s going to make your heart race. You ready?”

“Okay.”

“It’s a little bit of homework for you. You know Jacen asked me if I was your girlfriend.”

“I—” I blurt out, only for her smile to grow deviously. “That’s Cayle and the others. Not me. You don’t seem like you want that right now.”

“And you’re right. But you know there’s a difference between love, romantic love and intimacy right?”

_Intimacy?_

“Kind of?” I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

“Look it up.” She almost whispers before sliding her hands around my neck. “You’re right, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be closer to me than everybody else.”

“I thought I was already.”

She giggles to herself then closes the gap between us. “Yeah. You are.”

Before I can respond, Sabine’s tilted my head down and my eyes close instinctively before Sabine locks me up—

…

…

Sabine’s lips finally separate from mine, her breath colliding with mine before she places her head on my collarbone while moving to stand on top of my feet. “You’re so kind. And true. And I love you very much, I hope you know that.”

“I know.” I whisper back, which only causes Sabine to meld atomically with me.

“You’re not used to people getting this close. And to be honest, I’m not either. But I’m not going to hurt you. And I know you won’t try to hurt me.”

“Never.” I shake my head, causing our noses to collide. “My bad.”

“You’re good…” She smiles, before peering back up at me. “You know you’re allowed to kiss the other person back underneath the mistletoe.”

“I…didn’t totally know what to do.” I confess.

_I got nervous._

Sabine’s face splits into a smile before she lets out a breath and pulls me even closer. “You ready to try again?”

“Again?”

_I though mistletoe was a one and done thing._

“I know you can keep a secret.” She responds, before pulling me under again.

This time I go with her, kissing Sabine back as gently as I can while allowing myself to slip my hands behind her back to get a good hold on her. In response, Sabine slips—

Blindly I stumble back, colliding with the trunk of the tree as Sabine keeps French kissing me, her hands around my neck while pressed up against me.

After an unknown amount of time, we break apart, only for Sabine to lean completely against me once again. “Yeah…I can see what your friend meant.”

Reflexively, I laugh then try to clear my head.

_Uhh._

“Car?” I ask her quietly.

Sabine doesn’t respond for a minute before answering. “Yeah. Car.”


	31. Misfire

Sabine arrives at my place in line for the coffee stand. “I’ve got to get whatever that is that you used.” She grumbles.

“What, you don’t like security?” I tease her. “They’re only doing their job.”

“What is it? And how’d you get it?”

“It’s called TSA Pre-Check.” I begin to explain. “You give the government some of your biometric data, fingerprints plus a fee, fill out some forms online and a background check.”

Sabine gives me a skeptical look before we move up a place in line. “So we just hand over our data.”

“For our security.”

“Why do you have it?” She fires right back.

I let myself smirk before answering. “You know why. Requirement of the job.”

_Jedi business._

The intercom crackles to life before Sabine can respond. “Attention United Flight 1545—”

_That’s our flight._

“—Can I get passengers Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger to Gate 75B, Ezra Wren and Sabine Bridger to Gate 75B. Thank you!”

“Hmm.” I mutter as Sabine turns to me. “Wonder what that’s about.”

“If they want one of us or both of us to split up flights, I’m going to say no.” Sabine tells me. “Dad bought me the early flight so I can get back for lunch. And you’ve got a connection to hit.”

_Very true._

“I’ll go figure out what’s going on.” I tell her while pulling out my wallet and going for my credit card. “You know what I want. I’ll be right back.”

I stick the card into her hands and am moving before Sabine can protest. “Ezra—!” She calls out before letting out an audible groan.

_Gate 75B._

71, 72, 73…

_There’s 75. A & B._

Taking a right at the gate, I stroll up to the gate and the attendants then smile at the two of them. “Hi. I’m Ezra Bridger?”

The attendant on the left turns, looking a little surprised at my swift arrival. “Yes. Is Wren here as well?”

“Yes, but she’s getting coffee at the moment. What’s going on?”

“Nothing bad.” She reassures me with a smile. “We just wanted to let you know that due to a seating glitch, it looks like the two of you have been upgraded to first class for today’s flight. Our record already have you down in Boarding Group A?”

“Yeah, we printed out our boarding passes last night.” I smile back at the attendant.

_Perks of having Twos ready the moment you can select your boarding group, and grabbing our spots for us._

“Great!” The attendant smiles at me again. “Well we’re prepping the plane, so it’ll be just a few minutes!”

“Thank you.” I smile back, then turn back towards the atrium of the terminal and the coffee stand.

_Huh. Pleasant surprise._

On my way back to Sabine, I pull out my phone to shoot off a quick text. “Was that you?”

Meanwhile, in front of me Sabine is giving our order to the barista, while behind the barista three people are working at practically warp speed.

_“Maybe.” – Twos_

_“The Council authorized it. Your connecting flight to Barcelona is also on schedule.”_

_Good to know._

“Thanks T.” I answer just before Sabine looks around for me, then spots and makes for me.

“What was that all about?”

* * *

_“—known for its clientele and discretion, the Mandarin Oriental will likely be where the Princess Leah is staying…”_

_Yeah yeah yeah._

I take my eyes off the tablet and my ears pick up the gentle hum of the airplane engines up here at 40,000 feet.

My half-filled drink cup, ice included sits to my right as my tablet is aisle side while—

“Ghhhzzz…” Sabine gently snores on my shoulder.

Smirking to myself, I grab my drink and sip it.

_Her plan for this flight has totally gone to hell. First she wanted to wear some tight top that showed off her arms, then was too cold and went for her sweater. She also said she was going to ‘keep me company’ for the whole flight, then promptly fell asleep and slowly drifted to using my shoulder as a pillow._

Her makeup, which she did for whatever reason is now getting smudged on my shoulder but whatever.

_She must have needed her sleep._

“Can I get you another drink sir?” the flight attendant appears from behind me, prompting me opt turn back.

“Yes please, thank you.”

“Coke, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be right back…” She scoops up my cup and saunters off.

_“Upon your arrival in Barcelona, the Council has bought you a room at the Mandarin Oriental, fourth floor nearest the stairwell. Deposit your bag in the room and check in, then proceed to Olympic Port for—”_

My newly filled up drink reappears, placed back into its little indentation on my tray table. “Thank you.” I smile at the attendant.

“You’re very welcome. Do we want to get something for her? Or let her sleep?”

“We’ll wait for now.” I answer, then grab the $3 I have in my pocket and slip it to her. “Thanks for asking though.

“Oh. Thank you! You just let me know.” The brunette gives me a genuine smile, then disappears back to the front.

_Too easy. And pretty too._

I sip my drink, noticing the new, perfectly cylindrical pieces of ice floating in the cup before my eyes fall onto the backpack stowed away in front of me.

_I’m going to have to give it to her at some point._

She legitimately has no idea. I managed to get home before she did on Tuesday and hide her presents in my safe, then snuck them into my backpack last night as she was in my kitchen packing away stuff.

_Why she volunteered to help me pack up I don’t know. But she did, which brought Jaicey and JJ over, which led to Matt and Trey and two female friends of theirs finding their way over._

They called it a ‘Moving Party’, which really turned into a party. Which caught the ire of my RA again, only for JJ and she to get into it at another noise disturbance.

Matt weaseled the name of the person who complained out of her, then they had an argument which basically constituted of JJ and Jaicey gleefully harassing the guy in the apartment below me for being “a ninny looking pansy.”

_The guy looked ready to fight them. But since he was about 5’4 and kept going on about “I’m in the Honors College!” he couldn’t really do much._

Glad I’m leaving.

_Hera found a prospective place for me a little further from campus. And she also cornered the complex’s manager into allowing me to stay until the final day possible in January (if necessary) before I have to move out._

Which I definitely am now.

_Funny thing is, the manager herself came and talked to me in the middle of Finals Week. Apologized for everything, alluded to a conversation with Hera, tried bargaining to get me to stay…_

It was entertaining.

Swiping on my tablet, the man in the suit up to the left towards the cockpit rises and starts towards the back of the plane.

_Ohh…_

I tap twice on the top right hand corner or the tablet and double-check that the privacy filter is on so that Sabine can’t see what’s on the screen.

_They are giving me information on the mission._

Letting a breath out through my nose, I lock in and scan the suddenly dense, briefing style paragraphs intended to convey a lot of information in a small space.

…

…

_It’s corporate and financial espionage. Tax havens._

They think Leah's brother, Prince Harald is caught up with a Crimean crime family that we’re apparently trying to put a stop to.

_I guess it makes sense that they’d call me in from the States as an unknown face to sweep the Princess off her feet and stick my USB drive in her—_

Taking another drink, I scroll down before I hear a grumble.

“Why can’t I read that.”

“You’re awake.” I say softly.

Sabine’s head gently shifts on my shoulder before I see her blink out of the corner of my eye. “Waking up. Why’s it blacked out?”

I make a noncommittal noise and turn to properly look at her.

_Forcing her eyes elsewhere._

“How was your nap? Do you want something to drink?”

Sabine straightens up and moves to stretch. “It was…good.” She yawns. “Yeah, I do want a drink.”

_Alright. I’ll lag down my friend._

Turning away from Sabine, I raise my hand in the aisle, which gathers the other flight attendant’s eye. She says something, prompting the other one to appear and stride down the aisle.

“Yes?” She smiles at me.

“My friend woke up and did want a drink.” I return the smile, then turn to Sabine.

Sabine turns and smiles. “Yes. Can I get a Mai Tai please?”

_A—_

“Sure, give me just a moment.” The flight attendant smiles, then walks back upfront.

_SABINE?!? Are you insane?!_

“A what?” I lower my voice and tilt my head in Sabine’s direction.

She’s out of her damn mind. Nineteen and bold enough to—

“It worked.” She justifies herself.

_Yeah! Because of the tip I just gave her a couple of minutes ago that you don’t know about!_

I roll my eyes and move to—

_Where’d my tablet go?_

Grabbing my drink, I lift up my tray table and start looking around for it.

_I didn’t feel myself knock it off…where is it?_

“Here.” Sabine says quietly, sticking a bill into my hand. “Bribe her.”

“Subtle.” I fire back. I feel Sabine judging me as I continue my search for the tablet until I feel the attendant start back this way.

“Here you go…” She hands the drink off to me, which I take with the bill slyly tucked away. Thankfully she takes my cue with a smile. “Do you need another refill?”

“Why not?” I smile back, just before she whisks my drink away.

When I turn back to Sabine, she’s staring at me. “Your drink.” Is all I say, extending her drink.

“Did you enjoy that?” She cracks back.

“Enjoy what?”

“Eye- _fucking her_.” She hisses, then pointedly stirs her Mai Tai with my straw. “It’s pathetic.”

“Is not. And I did not do that.”

Sabine doesn’t verbalize her response, instead turning to the seatback in front of her and makes a exaggerated face with her eyes widening and simulating drooling.

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

_Whatever._

She’s grumpy.

Sabine tosses my straw back onto my tray table pointedly before turning back to her seat. Ignoring her fit, I resume my search.

I try to rifle through my backpack and be subtle about it, move to peer around the aisle then—

_SABINE!!_

Sabine, who is looking at my tablet intently while sipping her drink and pointedly ignoring me moves to scroll.

“There it is. Give me—” I say then move to—

OW!

Sabine swats my hand away while still focused in on my iPad. “The hell is this?”

“Nothing.” I counter. “Work.”

Something about that causes Sabine to hesitate for just a moment before I hear “Your drink back…”

“Thank you.” I turn and smile at the flight attendant.

“No problem. Let me know if I can help you guys out with anything else!”

Sauntering away again, I fold the tablet down into my lap before reaching out to probe Sabine.

_She’s…pissed._

And concerned.

“Ezra.” Is all she says before I copy her and sip my drink.

“Hmm?”

“What, uhm—I didn’t know you owned a tablet.”

_I don’t. It’s the Temple’s. Dooku placed it in my room after my first Final._

“You didn’t see any of that.” I tell her.

“Ezra—”

I turn back to her. “I mean that.” I say strongly. “Okay? It’s not a game.”

_She shouldn’t have just snatched up my tablet just because she was pissed I smiled at the cute flight attendant._

“I know it’s not a game but—”

I sip my drink again and move to fold the cover on the touch screen before Sabine speaks again. “Is…everything okay?”

“Fine.” I say brusquely.

_Crap. That won’t help me._

“My parents…are going on a Mediterranean cruise.” I explain, going off the top of my head. “So my connection’s a little tricky.”

Her brows drop before Sabine shifts in her seat to really look at me again. “Don’t they want to see you?”

“Eh.” I shrug. “My grades were fine. They don’t care past that.”

“Ezra…”

I feel Sabine move to grab my hand before I answer. “It’s fine. I just can’t tell you anything else. It’s dangerous. You know that.”

“They’re using that.” She points out. “You.”

“I’ve done more dangerous things.”

_Those were financial records, listings of arrests, crimes committed._

I’m sure to her eyes it looked horrifying.

“Don’t…” She starts, then grabs my hand tenderly. “Say things like that. You—Do you have to do it?”

I nod, then sip my drink.

“Is it like…a mission?”

“Mhmm.”

_That’s all I can give you._

Sabine lets out a breath, then takes a large swig of her drink. “I, Uhh. I don’t know what to say.”

_There’s nothing to say. It’s my job._

“It’s fine.”

“Do you like, have to go dark? Can you call me, or text, or—”

“No.” I shut her blabbering down. “Once we land I can’t call or text until it’s done.”

_Won’t be bad. 24 hours tops._

This whole thing is time sensitive, thankfully.

“Last call on drinks?” My friend in the aisle chimes in, causing both Sabine and I to turn.

“No thank you.” I smile.

Sabine counters. “Yes, please.”

“I’ll be right back.” She gives Sabine the same smile then vanishes.

_Hah._

“I’ll be fine though.” I try to reassure Sabine. “Don’t worry.”

Sabine gives me a side-eye before draining her drink. “Is this a normal thing? Can you say that?”

“I don’t know what I can and can’t say.” I confess.

“Why?”

“It’s not all written down.” I smile at her. “The…they. Trust me to exercise caution. Information is dangerous, and I have to protect you.”

_I almost said ‘The Council’. That would have been nearly impossible to wriggle myself out of._

Sabine seems to take a breath to steady herself, then grabs both of my hands. “Look at me?”

“Your drink.”

_Timing!_

I take Sabine’s drink and pass it over, only for Sabine to take advantage of that by taking my drink and that hand, then grabbing my other hand.

“Please…just be safe. I…didn’t read very much. And it didn’t make sense. So I kept reading.” She rambles. “But please…please be careful.”

“Of course.” I smile at Sabine, who looks thoroughly concerned.

_C’mon. Buy it._

Sabine lets go of my left hand and takes another gup of her drink before a sound effect goes off throughout the cabin, causing me to jump in my seat.

_Dammit!_

“Alright everybody, if you can please return to your seats and strap those tray tables into their upright and locked positions, we’ll begin our descent here down to Chicago-O’Hare. Where I regret to inform you that it is 18 degrees and snowing.” The pilot says over the intercom.

The cabin lets out a collective groan, which gets me to smile before Sabine slumps in her seat.

_No…this can’t be how this goes._

She wasn’t supposed to know about my mission. This was supposed to be an easy, fun flight.

_Now she’s stressing out, probably buzzed and the mood is totally—_

OH.

“Hey.” I say suddenly, getting Sabine’s attention. “Might as well give this to you now, since we’re descending…”

_I’ve got a trump card._

This will fix her mood.

“What?” Sabine asks, sounding falsely positive.

I reach down into my backpack and pull out the white bag, folded up along with the card and the two small packages, wrapped in blue paper. “I know it’s not all formal or anything. I was going to give it to you last night.” I lie. “But…Merry Christmas.”

I extend the boxes and card to her, only for Sabine to be staring at them, completely stunned.

“You didn’t—”

“I know I didn’t.” I smile before she shakily takes the big box. “I wanted to.”

“I…” Sabine starts, then peers at me, looking to be near tears before saying “I didn’t get you anything.”

“Yeah you did. You made me that painting.” I smile. “I just wanted to do this. No big deal.”

_C’mon._

“Open ‘em.” I encourage her, which gets Sabine to take the other box and the card before she stares down the small box.

_I hope she doesn’t think she knows what’s in there. It’s not anything crazy like a ring._

Mechanically, Sabine sets that box aside and moves to open the card first.

The card, which is pretty basic and has a painting of a snowy landscape on the front, is opened by Sabine and she glances down at the gift card and note enclosed.

_It’s not much. Basically repeating what she told me. That I’m glad we sat by each other and I’m lucky to call her my friend. Wished her a Merry Christmas, that’s it._

“Ezra…” She says softly, then moving to give me a hug.

I lean into the hug, only for Sabine to give me a squeeze. “Open the boxes. I didn’t wrap them if it makes you feel any better.”

Sabine shakily laughs, then turns back to her gifts. She eyes the two boxes for a moment, then pushes the small one away again before fiddling with the tape on the bottom of the big one.

_There we go._

Sabine unfurls the paper, pulls out the box and opens it before her head tilts and her face…

_Does a weird thing. Crumples, kind of._

“I kinda cheated. Asked Jaicey to get me your size. I deleted the text.” I joke.

_I doubt she wants that to be common knowledge. I know how Hera can be about her jeans and stuff._

Mom was too.

“Thank you.” She blinks. “They look very comfy.”

“Should be. I hope so.”

_I know she likes leggings. She wore them a lot after Halloween. Although I don’t think she has very many pairs. The one she really likes is sort of worn near the ankle, which is hard to notice unless you spot it._

And it was hard to miss since she wore them a lot.

Sabine meanwhile lets out a breath, then grabs the small box. “This isn’t what I think it is, is it?”

_No._

I laugh, then smile at her. “No no…open it.”

Finally, Sabine seems to calm down before she lets out another breath and starts fiddling with the paper of the box.

_I didn’t think this would have been such a big deal to her. I kind of made up the whole ‘I was going to give this to you last night’ thing up on the fly, but maybe I should have done that._

Sabine, who has gotten the paper off the box, pulls it out and—

“Oh! Dammit…” She exclaims, almost in a squeak, before closing the box again.

_Dammit? Why Dammit?_

I freeze up, not knowing what else to do, just before I see Sabine’s façade crack and for her lip to start quivering before I see—

_Oh God._

I screwed it up.

_Look away Ezra. Turn away._

I turn back towards the front of my seat, away from Sabine to give here the appearance of privacy as I don’t even have to use the Force to feel her distress beside me.

_How’d I mess it up?_

I…

_I don’t understand._

…

_Maybe I’m reading this wrong. I’ll Force Probe and just get a general idea of what she’s feeling._

I do just that, then freeze up.

_Oh GOD._

I screwed up.

_I messed it up._

Sabine’s anguish, heartbreak, agony, torture and pain keep washing into my head as beside me, Sabine is doing her best to try and look unbothered.

Calm. Normal.

_I messed up._

I don’t turn at Sabine’s quiet squeak before she fully ducks into her sweatshirt and hides.

…

_I don’t understand!_

I shouldn’t have done this. Now she’s trapped, on a descending plane with no place to hide, no place to get away from me.

A sniffle finds my ears before I roll my neck and look up at the display above my seat.

_HOW CAN I BE SUCH AN IDIOT?_

_I AM SO STUPID!!!_

Another sniffle comes from underneath her sweatshirt before I close my eyes.

_I’m making Sabine cry._

I can’t believe myself.

I…

_First I snapped at her about my mission, Which is none of her business, but still. Then I make her cry with my Christmas present._

I know there’s something she’s not telling me. Which is okay, it really is. Whatever it is, it’s her business.

_Something I did completely hit the wrong mark._

I screwed it up.

_I can’t believe I screwed it up._

_YES YOU CAN! YOU CAN BELIEVE YOU SCREWED IT UP!_

Ignoring Vader, I let out a breath and impatiently tap my foot near where the seat in front of me is bolted into the floor of the plane.

_C’mon. Land._

I screwed it up.

_I can’t believe I screwed it up._

* * *

I screwed it up.

I screwed it up.

_I don’t understand._

But I screwed it up.

_I most definitely screwed it up._

The plane finally comes to a shuttering halt at our gate, just before the fasten seatbelt sign clicks off, and basically everyone leaps into action.

Feeling everyone around me looking at me, I gently dare to tap on Sabine’s jeans. “Hey. We’re here. You can go now.”

I make a point to look away before Sabine reappears from behind her sweatshirt. And in a flash, Sabine’s gathered up her stuff and bolts past me, up the aisle and out the front of the plane.

…

_Well._

I guess that’s that then.

Feeling the aisle across from me looking at me, I turn and give them a smile.

_I don’t know what else to do._

“What happened?” The woman, who I assume is married to the middle aged man beside her asks.

“Didn’t like my Christmas present.” I shrug. “Sorry.”

_That was probably the most awkward thirty to forty minutes of my life._

Sabine, crying nearly silently beside me with nowhere for either of us to go.

_I am such an idiot._

The woman starts telling me some tale about how I have nothing to apologize for, blah blah blah. Meanwhile, the folks ahead of me turn back.

“You can go, if you want to.”

_To chase after her._

Sabine.

_They pity me._

Disgust and fury boil inside me as I force a smile onto my face. “Nah, it’s cool. Go ahead.” I gesture for the others here in First Class to go ahead and deplane.

_I am such an idiot._

EZRA YOU MORON!!!

_YOU. FUCKING. IDIOT!!!_

Overhead bins are emptied and those around me maneuver as I fiddle with my backpack.

_Why should I have expected anything different? How stupid am I?_

I know Sabine doesn’t want a relationship. Certainly not with me. And what’d I go and do?

_I BOUGHT HER JEWELRY! SOMETHING ONLY A BOYFRIEND WOULD DO!_

I. Am. SO. _SOOOO._ Stupid!

_Focus Ezra. You’ll be up soon._

Jacket.

I force myself to stop fiddling with the zipper on my backpack and pull out my plain black pullover with the zipper near the neck.

_Focus._

Pulling the pullover over my three-quarter, I roll my shoulders to accommodate the extra fabric then pull out the baseball hat Cayle bought me, grey with a black brim and throw it on before grabbing my sunglasses.

_Vader._

…

Façade.

_Focus._

When I get up, this is all over. It has to be over.

_When I stand up, I’m not Ezra Bridger. I’m nobody. I’m a Jedi, I’ve got a damn job to do._

And if I don’t do that job, I’ll find myself in a prison cell for the rest of my life.

_As I should be._

The final person in front of me moves to start deplaning, and I do the same. Rising up, I throw my backpack over my shoulder and hook the sunglasses in the zipper of my pullover.

_Move._

I walk down the aisle, smile at the flight attendants and move out to the skyway.

_Discipline. Stay on track._

_It’s easy to stray, slip up. The Dark Side is easy. Tempting. Begging to come along for the ride._

I cannot allow that to happen.

_I allowed myself to delude myself into thinking whatever the hell that was with Sabine back there—_

NO EZRA!!!!

…

_FOCUS._

I close my eyes as I walk down the skyway and let out a breath.

_When I open my eyes, it’s over._

I have a job to do.

Allowing the Force to guide me, I walk with my eyes closed, trying to control my heart and my breathing before the sound of a thousand voices in the terminal ahead of me glides to my ears.

_Open._

I snap my eyes open and find myself with a simple right-hand turn, leading to a doorway and the terminal in front of me.

Taking the turn, I sidle out into the terminal and keep close to the window before probing out with the Force.

_No threats…_

No Sabine either.

_She’s gone._

Keep moving Ezra.

Obeying my thoughts, I keep my feet moving while reaching back to the mesh where you would normally keep a water bottle and grab the ticketing information.

_What gate am I looking for? Am I in the right terminal?_

Phone’s off, and it stays off until I’m done. So it can’t get hacked.

_I need to find a display that shows all of the outgoing flights._

Finally I’m forced to take a left out into the terminal at large, then dart across and look around—

_There it is._

Let’s get going.

_I’ve got a job to do._


	32. Padawan Learner

The stern looking woman at the controls for the full body scanner gestures for me to step into the machine. I comply with the request as to my right, my backpack is being sifted thru by two other security agents.

Once I’m standing on the footprint decals, the machine spins around me twice, then comes to a halt.

“Clara.”

_Clear._

Making sure to smile as I step out of the machine, I then take back my keys, wallet and cellphone before striding to the end of the conveyor belt. While I wait for my backpack, I slip my items back into my pockets, then let out a breath.

_Private airport. Public security._

I miss PreCheck.

My backpack is ungraciously shunted thru the belt at top speed before I stop it with my hand and slip it over my shoulder.

_Alright…_

Scanning the small terminal around me, I spot the private jet the Council has sent ahead for me, complete with the correct tail markings.

_JDI-0170._

Without a word to the scarce parties around me, I cut thru, to the door to the tarmac and stride out into the morning sun.

_Done. Mission accomplished._

After a minute of walking, I take the waiting stairs into the aircraft two at a time before stepping onto the plane and taking the right as dictated by the design of the aircraft.

Immediately, Cayle pops out of his seat and his face splits into a large smile. “Surprise.”

“I didn’t know you were here.” I reply.

_I thought I was going to be alone on the flight back._

“Eh.” He shrugs, before I set my bag down on an empty seat. “Figured you’d want some company. And our mission windows ended at about the same time. So they’re opting to save fuel.”

Before I can reply Cayle retreats towards the cockpit, leaving me to eye the plane.

_Eight seats. The first four of which can rotate. I think the others can convert into a couch. Lavatory in the back, leather seats, climate control…cup holders and a full entertainment section._

_Very nice._

“You want something to drink?” Cayle calls out, as we begin moving.

“Sure. Caffeinated, please.”

_I want to know how his mission went, and I didn’t get much rest last night._

The signature red of a Coke can slides in front of me before Cayle drops into the seat across from me. “So.”

“Thanks.” I counter.

“How’d it go?” He presses, gently while smirking.

“Well enough. Twos messaged that you all got what you needed?”

“Ahsoka didn’t give me details either.” He reveals. “Just that the job got done. What’d you think?”

“I don’t think I like royalty all that much.”

Cayle nearly snorts out his drink while laughing. “What makes you say that?”

“No really wasn’t a concept she registered. Most people at the party I found were beneath her notice. But once I figured that out, it wasn’t all that bad.”

“Did you have to peacock?”

_Yup._

I smile, then sip my Coke. “A bit. Played high stakes Craps, won a fair amount. That got her attention.”

“Niiiice.” He smiles, as we take a turn. “I thought you were on a yacht.”

“I was. Just got back from Ibiza.”

A song that Sabine likes pops right into my head, before I shake it away.

_I guess I had to show the Princess that I was cool. But I don’t feel any older and it was indeed something to do._

I had a job to do.

The overhead speaker crackles to life. “Seatbelts on, we’re up next Commanders.”

_Commanders?_

Doing as I’m told I add “Whose flying?”

“Hawk, he’s on vacation from the 501st.”

_501 st._

“So he knows Master Skywalker?”

Cayle nods in assent just before the engines truly kick into gear.

_Here we go._

I grab my drink just as we begin really picking up speed. Seconds later, the front landing gear are off the ground, followed by the rear landing gear.

The next few minutes are silent, with Cayle peering out the window at the rapidly disappearing skyline of Barcelona as I sip my drink and grab my backpack so that I can stow it away when we level out.

Once we do indeed level out, Cayle gets to his feet and starts back towards the front as I stand and put away my backpack in the overhead bin.

“So. Was he right?”

_Master Skywalker._

I nod. “Unfortunately.”

“You don’t have to say that, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“I was hoping to get the mission done without having to resort to that.” I remind him.

Cayle laughs before reappearing, new drink for me in his hand. “Hey, you got laid. Which is something that you didn’t do all semester. Somehow, you damn prude.”

“I could have.” I defend myself. “But—”

“You want Sabine.”

“It never really materialized.” I clarify. “It wasn’t an ‘if’ thing.”

_The longer the semester dragged on, the more female attention I felt. Some, as Trey and Matt called ‘cleat-chasers’, some girls looking for a fun night, some her own teammates looking to piss Sabine off._

_She was right about that._

“With Sabine? Or everybody else?”

“Everybody else.” I frown at Cayle. “She cooled off the latter half of the semester.”

Cayle has his retort ready. “Because she was at your apartment.”

“Because she wasn’t feeling it.” I correct him. “You know what I told the Council. Wasn’t the only time.”

The plane continues its climb to 41,000 feet. “You didn’t make a Freudian slip I hope. Say ‘Leia’ instead of ‘Leah’.”

_CAYLE._

“You’re terrible.” I pinch my nose.

_That’s an awful thing to say._

“It could happen.”

“Lee-ah. Not Lay-ah.” I phonetically sound out the two, completely separate names.

“I know.” He shrugs, before I look away from him out to the sky.

_Pretty morning._

“You’re tense.”

_Maybe._

…

“Did something go wrong there?”

“No.”

Cayle lets out a quiet breath. “Okay. Do I have to pull teeth?”

“The idea blew up.” I blurt out, then spin my seat towards the window.

_She hated it._

She ran off the plane crying, Because I pressed the wrong buttons, all at once.

_I’ve been debating whether or not I need to actually look into this guy or not. Because if he can cause my mistake to have such a drastic effect…_

“Sabine’s Christmas present?” Cayle asks. “What’d you get her?”

“Gift card for coffee—”

“Okay.”

“—some leggings from a site I heard about—”

“Smart.”

_STOP INTERRUPTING ME._

I pause pointedly to make my point, then finish. “And a necklace. A nice one.”

_Spent over $250 plus shipping just to make Sabine cry._

What a debacle.

“And it didn’t work?”

“It’s not about it working.” I frown in his direction. “I gave it to her last. First the card, then she picked the leggings. Then the necklace.”

“And?” He tees me up.

_She was already rattled. I think she was shook by the revelation about my mission. And I surprised her with the whole thing._

But it still doesn’t explain her reaction.

“She took one look at it, said ‘Oh, dammit’ then closed the box back up and tried to look alright. It clearly wasn’t alright, and right after she hid her face in her sweatshirt and started crying.”

_For the next forty five minutes._

Cayle doesn’t have a quip at the ready and when I turn back to see his reaction, he’s reclined in his seat while clearly thinking about something.

“That’s…weird.”

_WEIRD?!_

“That’s not the word I was thinking.” I answer. “From then until we landed, it was maybe the worst 45 minutes of my life.”

“Which is saying something, coming from you.” He muses before nibbling on his nails.

“Thanks.”

Cayle blinks, then turns to me. “Didn’t mean that like that. Sorry.”

_Yeah yeah…_

“It’s the other guy. I know it is.”

“He—”

“I don’t want to know.” I cut him off, which gets his full attention. “I haven’t decided if I’m digging into it or not.”

“I can have Kyle pull up the file.” He volunteers.

I shake my head. “No. That’s not happening. But I assume you’ve seen it.”

“I might have had a meeting or two about it.”

“Don’t give me specifics…” I preface my statement. “She’s not in any danger, is she?”

_Please say no._

“No.” Cayle quickly tells me. “No. It’s…how do I say this?”

Cayle leans back in his seat for a moment, clearly choosing his words carefully before finally sitting up. “It is kind of an odd situation. The Council was right, at least I believe so in that she is running from somebody. Vader also was right—”

_Of course he was._

“—was a gap in her social media starting in late July, early August. Analysis of her Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, et cetera showed that it began on a certain date. Complete and total purge of one specific person. Others got caught up in it.”

“The purge, or multiple people?”

“The purge of information.” He clarifies. “Pictures, photos, anniversaries, birthdays, all that. Wasn’t just them.”

“Them?”

Cayle tilts his head. “Can I elaborate a little? Not too much?”

“I don’t want a name.”

“No name.” He holds up his hand. “But they were an item, for an extended period of time. And remember, Mandalorian society isn’t like American society, or Jedi, or anything you’ve seen. Master Kenobi believes that could be why she’s acting like she is.”

“Master Kenobi is involved?”

“Ahsoka pulled him in. He, Master Skywalker, Kanan, Master Dooku. Kept it pretty in-house.” He clarifies.

“I thought Dooku was with you.”

_I thought they went to Kamino._

“He was.” Cayle nods. “Holo-call. He believes it would be a good idea for you to research and understand Mandalorian culture over the holiday break.”

“I can do that.” I respond.

_The Archives should have a vast library of information from which to pull from. The Jedi and Mandalorians have been adversaries for millennia._

“I’m sorry it didn’t go as you planned.” Cayle says gently after a minute.

“I made her cry.” I spit the words out of my mouth. “I don’t think I played it totally right either, especially since I kind of got backed into a corner with the timing. But…”

_I don’t get it._

It’s my fault though. I pushed too far. I crossed an invisible line.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. That won’t do you any good.”

Silently I spin my seat back towards the window. “I’m still kind of in a bad spot. It sort of came out that I was doing something Jedi related on this trip.”

“How?” He asks, then by the sound of it picks up his drink.

“She stole my tablet.”

Cayle laughs for an instant, then falls silent again.

“She asked me to text her when all this is done.” I add.

“It’s done. Text her.”

“I made her cry.” I remind him. “She needs space.”

“Maybe.” He concedes. “But she’s probably staring at her phone right now, wondering why it’s taken so long. It’s what, seven hours’ time difference?”

_Yeah. It’s seven hours ahead,_

“It’s a new day. She might be freaking out.”

I counter. “Doubt that.”

“You’re in uncharted waters.” Cayle reminds me. “Don’t be too sure about anything. Send the text, worst case scenario she doesn’t reply. Then we’ll go from there.”

_We…I guess he’s right._

Without another word, I get to my feet and pull out my backpack. Maneuvering straight thru the pockets, I pull out my phone, turn it on then meander towards the back of the plane.

_I don’t really know what I want to happen. I’ve got a ton of things to do over this break, and I need to keep my focus._

I hope she does at least read and reply to my text.

My phone finally loads up, followed by the various notifications I have set up.

_How can the semester be over and yet I have fifteen new emails to my university account?!_

Swiping the bulk of the notifications away, I tap my way over to my last text conversation with Sabine.

_“Hey, I invited Matt and Jaicey over. They helped me pack and want to help you too. Told Jaicey to bring wine too.” – S_

I replied “They don’t have to. I was planning on being up most of the night packing.”

_“That’s a terrible idea.” – S_

The conversation ends there, with no response from me.

_Well here goes nothing I guess._

“Hey.” I begin typing off the top of my head. “Finished that thing we were talking about safe and sound. Sorry about the long wait time, I forgot the time difference. Have a good Christmas Break.”

…

_Send._

I tap the blue button before I can get cold feet, then watch as the message just sits there for a minute before it reads ‘Delivered’.

_Out of my hands now._

Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I walk back to Cayle and sit down. “So. Where are we going now?”

* * *

The sound of Cayle’s footsteps, mine and the Temple Guard echo all around us as we walk down the hall towards the Council’s chamber.

_The New York Temple is a lot more ornate that the California one. More paintings, more prestigious._

More vain.

Our party continues walking before the large wooden door comes into sight, then opens outward revealing—

_The full Council. Again._

I guess we’re hashing everything out here.

The Guard stops at the door, allowing Cayle and I to walk to the center of the room. The chamber echoes with the sound of the door shutting before we both nod our heads to the Council.

“Young Bridger. Jedi Knight Cayle. Welcome.” Master Windu greets us.

“Thank you, Master.” Cayle replies.

“We appreciate you taking the small detour we requested of you. Well done in Kamino.” Master Kenobi tells him.

“Thank you. It was no trouble.”

“We’ll discuss our next course of action further when the Tournament begins. It’ll be decided there if you are kept in the loop.” Master Unduli informs him.

Cayle nods in understanding. “Yes Masters.”

The room is silent for a moment before Grand Master Yoda speaks. “Young Bridger. Congratulations on a job well done.”

I take the compliment and nod in understanding, but don’t speak.

“We read your report. Well done in Barcelona.” Master Skywalker commends me.

“Thank you Master Skywalker.”

Next, Master Tano speaks up. “It is important to be flexible when on a mission like that, where infiltration and stealth are important factors.”

_Yes, it is._

I remain silent, then scan over the seats of the Council.

_Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Koon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, Jinn, Dooku, Unduli, Shaak Ti, Yaddle, Jarrus._

No Master Billaba.

_That’s…weird._

“You seem tense.” Master Mundi observes.

Turning to his seat, I reply. “It’s a personal matter, Master. My farewell with Sabine for the holiday didn’t go as planned. I’m trying to let it go, but not having much success.”

“What went wrong?” Kanan asks, garnering a few looks his direction.

“I…gave her a gift for Christmas. Which was the wrong thing to do. It upset her, and she ran off the plane.”

“Ran off?” Master Tano adds.

I nod before a deafening silence falls over the room.

_It was a nightmare._

“We’ll have to table that for now.” Master Windu shifts in his seat. “As I imagine you’ve deduced young Bridger, we’re here to discuss your performance this semester.”

“Yes Master.”

_They opted to push my review until after the mission so that I could more effectively use my cover._

“Your final grades are in. Did you know that?” Master Kenobi asks.

“No.” I answer him. “I haven’t looked at anything.”

_After I wrote my report on the plane I got a light nap in._

Didn’t get much sleep last night after all.

“A’s across the board. All five courses.” Master Plo Koon speaks up. “Leader of the class in four of the five courses, the only exception being Freshman Composition.”

_Really?_

“Forgive me Masters, I would have expected the exception to be Spanish.” I say.

“No, you led the class by a solid two points.” Master Mundi issues his rebuttal. “You were overtaken by a student who has already declared their major to be creative writing.”

_I bet I know who it was._

There was one guy in the back. Never said a word unless he absolutely had to. Doodled in his notebook, not as well as Sabine, the whole time. Mostly geometric shapes. Every paper that was handed back in class I saw he got an A on.

“Congratulations. You have exceeded even your own expectations.” Master Kenobi gives me a small, sly smile.

_Before the semester began I was asked to estimate my expected performance. And I said 3 A’s, 2 B’s._

Straight A’s puts me in a great spot to continue my studies.

“This Council is very pleased with how the fall semester transpired.” Master Windu reveals. “Perfect attendance in all classes you could attend, no disciplinary problems, adapting to the social environment…not an easy task.”

“Thank you Master Windu.” I nod in thanks. “What about the incident in September?”

_That was indeed a disciplinary problem._

“In the eyes of this Council, that has been put to rest and the case is closed.” Master Dooku informs me.

_Oh. Okay._

I try to hide my smile as nevertheless my spirits soar.

_I did it. I made it thru._

“As a condition of that being a closed matter, we will be removing all surveillance and monitoring equipment from your apartment when you move in the coming days.” Master Tano reveals.

“You are?” I blurt out.

_That’s not a condition of the USC agreement. That’s a condition of my surrender. Period._

I have to be okay with 24 hour monitoring.

“We are.” Master Mundi parrots me.

“You have demonstrated a desire to blend in with the greater student populace and live life as a normal student.” Master Kenobi adds. “There is no need to watch over you unnecessarily.”

_Unnecessarily…_

I move to speak before my words get caught up in my throat. “Thank you, Masters.”

_I can’t believe this._

Incredible.

“The device in your television will remain, as well as a few sensors to ensure your own safety.” Master Windu amends Ahsoka’s revelation. “But nothing more than is absolutely necessary.”

Numb, I nod but add nothing further.

“Believe, I do. One other thing to address have you, Master Jarrus.” Yoda takes his eyes off me to look at Kanan.

Kanan doesn’t reply, instead getting to his feet before I feel the Council’s energy shift significantly.

_What in the—_

Kanan moves to stand behind me before his hands fall onto my shoulders. “With your permission Masters, I take Ezra as my Padawan Learner. He is powerful and gifted with the Force, but still has much to learn.”

_WHAT?!?_

“Ill-informed of the nature of the Living Force, the Boy is.” Master Yoda replies.

“Yes Master.” Kanan nods while simultaneously attempting to calm me down thru the Force. “But he must be trained. And with your guidance and the Force as my ally, I believe that I will succeed.”

I keep my eyes glued to the floor before I wipe off my sweaty palms onto my pants.

_Don’t let your hands shake, don’t let your hands shake—_

Kanan doesn’t have a Padawan. He was due to choose one just before I flipped.

_He and the Council have run an odd arrangement since then. Not nearly as formal and rigid as the Council likes it._

“Does anyone on this Council have an objection to this?” Master Windu asks before I dare to look up.

_Say no. Please nobody say anything._

The Council chambers are silent before Yoda shifts and lets out a noise. “Approved, your request is Master Jarrus. Young Bridger is now your Padawan Learner.”

—

I duck my head and bite my lip to try and conceal my smile before I feel Cayle’s Force Signature explode with happiness and Kanan gently massages my shoulders.

“This Council is now adjourned. We will reconvene after the Christmas holiday to mark to arrival of our guests from around the world.” Master Windu proclaims. “May the Force be with us all.”

The Council adjourns, only for Kanan to keep me in place as multiple members of the Council including Master Dooku, Windu, Yoda and Mundi pass us on their way out of the chambers.

Masters, Kenobi, Skywalker and Tano however all come to a stop before Kanan and I, before all three smile. “Congratulations, young Padawan.” Master Kenobi continues smiling.

“Thank you Master.” I reply, quieter than I intend.

My throat’s kind of closed up.

_I can’t believe this._

“I hope you know this means you can’t get sick of us.” Master Skywalker smirks. “You’re in our sphere of influence now.”

_Yeah. I guess it does._

“Meaning you’ll be able to go on more missions now.” Ahsoka smiles at me. “More formal and structured responsibilities.”

_The Council allows the various masters to form their own alliances within the group. Mentoring each other’s Padawans, sharing intelligence and the like. Those alliances are formally known as Spheres of Influence._

It used to be Master Dooku and Master Jinn’s Sphere. But they handed over reigns to Kenobi and Skywalker, who pulled Kanan into the fold after his Knighting ceremony and Billaba’s cold shoulder after.

_Apparently. I still can’t get the full story out of anyone._

I might actually be able to now.

“Looking forward to it.” I reply to the three of them.

Master Skywalker then adds. “Have faith. Time and patience are your greatest allies, not your power. The events on Kamino and abroad will come into further clarity. And from there we will act accordingly.”

“Yes Master.”

Master Kenobi claps me on the shoulder before he and Master Skywalker walk away, leading Ahsoka as well before I feel Cayle pull me into a bone crushing hug.

_He knew._

“You knew.” I gasp out as Cayle is still hugging me tight before Kanan laughs.

“Yeah, maybe.” He finally lets go and smiles widely at me. “Still didn’t ruin the moment.”

Kanan laughs at Cayle statement he speaks up again.

“C’mon. Let’s go home.”


	33. Moving Day

_“Central to the Mandalorian culture is the Resol'nare, or the "Six Actions". These six tenets define what it means to be Mandalorian, and any who wishes to be considered as such is expected to abide by them. The Resol'nare consists of: wearing armor, speaking the Mandalorian language, defending oneself along with one's family, contributing to the welfare of your clan, rallying to the Mand'alor when summoned, and raising one's children in the Mandalorian ways. In order to retain their heritage in the face of outside influence, Mandalorians place a high value on rigorously carrying out the Resol'nare's tenets in a daily manner. However, interpretation of the Resol'nare differs, and at least one group of Mandalorians—”_

My razor strips away the last of my shaving cream, and I flip on the faucet to wash the remnants away.

_“The uncertainty of life means that most Mandalorians celebrate the time they have at every opportunity, taking part in communal singing, drinking, and enjoying time with family. The concept of aay'han was a Mandalorian term that encompassed the joy of time spent with loved ones while remembering those who were no longer among the living, roughly translating into Romance languages as the term "bittersweet".”_

“Pause.” I dictate to Twos, who indeed pauses the reading from the Archives.

“Would you like me to mark your place? Or will you be returning to this soon?” She asks faithfully.

“No, I think I’m about to be busy all day. Mark it, I’ll return to it.”

“Done.” She reports as I pull my shirt on and open—

_WHOA!_

I quickly hop on one foot, then take a step back as Mira and Ghost are sitting right in front of my bathroom door. “What are you two doing in here?”

Mira squeals before Ghost gets to his feet and rounds Mira so that he can sit at my feet. “Were you guys waiting on me? I didn’t know we were up!”

I scoop Mira up as she is making her way to turn towards me. When she realizes what I’m doing, she bursts into a huge smile and grabs onto my shirt.

“Yeah…hi. Good morning!”

Mira lovingly bangs her hand on my collarbone before a pleased look comes onto her face. “Breakfast? Are we hungry?”

Ghost snorts out a breath before he leaves my room, heading for the rest of the house. I follow, Mira in tow before voices float to me thru the kitchen.

“Why are you here? Did you just leave Mira waiting for Ezra?” I hear Hera ask Ghost before I hear Kanan.

“I’ll check on her.”

“Right here.” I smile before I appear out of the hallway and become visible to them. “They were waiting on me?”

“Ezra!!” I hear Jacen call out from deeper inside the house.

“Hey!” Cayle protests as I turn towards the living room and see Jacen, still in his pajamas rushing towards me.

“Easy!” His father says just before Jacen collides into me and gives me a huge hug.

“We heard the news! Congratulations!!!” He says, squeezing me as hard as he can.

Mira makes a pleased noise before I reply. “Thanks.”

Jacen only slightly breaks off from his hug to smile up at me. As a result, Mira turns to Jacen, then almost dives for me and grabs onto my shirt tightly.

_She’s copying him. Aww…_

“Aww. You giving me a hug?” I ask Mira as Cayle approaches. Cayle’s smirk grows into a full smile as Mira makes a noise, only for it to be obscured by my shirt.

“That’s a yes.” Hera says, sounding very happy. I turn to her, only for Hera to be smiling widely as well. “Congratulations dear.”

“Thank you.” I smile back at her. “And she’s copying you bud.”

Jacen gives me an odd look. “Really?”

“Yup.”

“She copies you all the time.” Kanan tells Jacen. “Why do you think she’s trying to stand? And follow you around?”

“I don’t know.” Jacen replies.

“She sees you and wants to be doing what you’re doing.”

Mira adjusts her grip and turns to her brother as I ask the room. “She’s trying to stand?”

“Yeah.” Hera reveals. “She’s grabbed onto Ghost, grabbed onto the coffee table. Grabbed onto basically anything and tries pulling herself up.”

“But her legs aren’t strong enough.” Kanan points out. “If she keeps trying though, it won’t be long.”

_Mira. Walking._

Unbelievable.

“You’re gonna walk soon?” I ask Mira. “I remember when you could barely move! You could only wriggle!”

Cayle only smiles. “She’s growing and learning super fast.”

“Too fast.” Hera interjects quickly. “Pretty soon she’s going to be taking the car keys to hang out with boys.”

Cayle and I both laugh and Kanan grins. “Oh no. And besides, she’s not allowed to date until she’s older than Ezra is now.”

“Date?” Jacen parrots.

“Have a girlfriend.” His mom clarifies before turning back to Kanan. “And that’s not happening.”

“What’s not happening?”

“She can do whatever she wants. It’s her life.”

Kanan defensively raises his hands. “I know. I’m just saying.”

“21.” Cayle picks a number before thumbing Mira’s nose. “Wait until she’s 21.”

Mira giggles before Kanan adds. “See? She agrees with me.”

“Does not…” Hera rolls her eyes before turning back to me.

“Ezra dear, I’m making something for us. But you can make a waffle or whatever if you want. You know where everything is.”

“Can I have a waffle?” Jacen immediately asks.

Hera makes a face of pure irritation. “I’m making your breakfast.”

“Is it a waffle?”

“No.” She answers patiently. “You asked for muffins yesterday, so I’m making muffins with some fruit on the side.”

“What fruit?”

_Twenty questions._

Mira moves in my arms as Cayle gives me a smirk. “Bananas and strawberries dear.”

“Sounds good.” I interject before Jacen can protest.

“Have you washed your hands?” Kanan asks him.

“No Daddy.”

Kanan simply points upstairs. “Go.”

Right away Jacen races up the stairs, footsteps thundering away, leaving Kanan with a wince on his face.

Cayle doesn’t help by laughing as Mira squirms again. “Hey, I’ll take ya.” Mira babbles out a reply while I loop around them and into the kitchen.

_A waffle does sound nice. Now where is the waffle mix?_

“Is there a plan for today?” I call out as I walk into the pantry.

“Rex, Echo and Zeb are over at the new place installing your safe.” Hera informs me. “I was thinking about taking a few loads of stuff over.”

Kanan adds. “We can take the kids and take a look around. Investigate the dog park.”

“Dog park?” Cayle asks.

“The complex has its own dog park.” Hera tells him as I find the waffle mix.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I say as I return to the kitchen.

Cayle turns to me as I set the mix down and duck down for the waffle iron. “Have you even seen the place?”

“Yeah.”

_Sabine and I walked over and checked it out before her final last Tuesday._

“And?” Kanan tacks on.

“Bigger than we thought it would be.” I say as I pull out the waffle iron. “And the view is nice.”

“We?”

_Dammit I slipped up._

Cayle!

Purposefully, I ignore him and stride over to the cabinet where Hera likes to keep to keep the measuring cups.

“I think he took Sabine.”

“Oohhhh…” Kanan begins teasing me.

_Great._

“Shut up Cayle.” I reply as I grab the measuring cup I’m looking for and set it aside to look for a bowl.

“I mean, tell me if I’m wrong.” He responds.

“How is she by the way? Kanan said you were going with her to her connection in Chicago.” Hera asks.

Kanan quickly makes a noncommittal noise before I feel Cayle tense up.

_No response._

Wish it wasn’t the first thing I checked this morning.

“What?” Hera asks the room.

_I wish she didn’t have that much power over me already._

* * *

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!”

_C’mon._

I gesture with two fingers for Cayle to continue backing up the moving truck as the irritating alarm continues sounding out.

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP—

_Keep coming._

I continue waving Cayle into the parking space directly in front of the stairs until he’s in position, then throw up my hand in the universal “STOP!” signal.

Cayle hits the breaks perfectly and the moving truck rocks to a halt. Beside him, a dark blue car pulls in and Hera appears out of the front seat.

“Good job.” I hear Hera compliment Cayle when we’re close enough.

“Thanks. The steering on this thing sucks.”

Hera laughs before replying “I can drive it back to the lot once we’re done.”

“Nah, I got it. It just feels like I’m driving around a couch.”

“Imagine how semi-truck drivers feel.” She counters before spotting me and giving me a smile. “How’s everything?”

“Good.” I nod. “Rex and Echo are installing the safe. They already pulled the whole thing out of my wall.”

“Where are they putting it?” Cayle asks.

“In the closet by the front door. They’re taking out most of it.”

Hera frowns. “That’ll be noticeable.”

_Not really._

“I don’t know about that. They’re utilizing the empty space.” I reply, only for Hera to walk past me and begin up the stairs.

Cayle and I stand there for a moment before I turn to him. “So.” He says.

“So.”

“Let’s get this party going.” He gives me a smile, then waves his hand. The lock and the latch to the door of the truck fall off, allowing the door to raise revealing the entire contents of my apartment, piled inside.

_Lightest boxes paired with heaviest boxes. Furniture on the bottom, protected by blue blankets and padding that Kanan bought when we rented the van after breakfast._

Effortlessly Cayle hops on inside and grabs a box before making a casual motion with his left hand. “Everybody’s gone?”

“It’s the Monday after school ended for the semester.” I counter. “You were expecting people?”

_The campus was starting to clear out Wednesday when I was still taking finals._

“I was expecting—” He pauses as he hands off some boxes. “—permanent residents. Do we know anything about your neighbors.”

“No—” A deep voice replies, and I jump out of my skin while whipping around.

_Oh. It’s Zeb._

Zeb immediately starts cackling before taking a step or two away from me. “I—I—I’m sorry Blue.” He laughs as behind me, Cayle lets out a quiet chuckle. “My fault. I thought you felt me behind you.”

“Nope.” I force a smile onto my face. “I didn’t.”

_He got me._

Zeb rubs me shoulder affectionately. “My bad. I’m here for boxes.”

“Boxes—I can do!” Cayle’s voice strains as I step aside and look up the stairs,

_Clear._

“I’ll be back.” I tell Zeb and Cayle, then begin marching up the stairs with my two boxes.

Once I arrive, I balance my boxes on my knee before knocking twice. “It’s me! Boxes!”

“You’re good!” I hear Rex reply before I toe open the door and slide inside.

Once I’m past the door I take a few steps before I hear “Looks fearsome.”

I laugh, then look down at the boxes I have.

_Kitchen and bathroom. Makes sense I guess._

“Not bad. Kitchen—” I stride to the bare kitchen and drop off the top box onto the counter. “—and bathroom.”

“LIGHT!!” Echo calls out after me.

Rex’s belly laugh bounces off the walls and I walk about ten steps then take the right towards the bedroom before turning off and lightly pushing open the door to the bathroom.

_Alright._

I set down the bathroom box on the toilet, then cross the door and peek into the area for the shower.

_Hmm. Stone and glass._

Looks great, but could be slick.

_Maybe it’s not actual stone. Just a backdrop to the shower that looks like it. I imagine the floor is tile._

By the time I’m back in the living room, Zeb’s already set down two more boxes in the living room.

_Let’s keep going then._

Taking the lead, I lead Zeb back downstairs where Cayle is in the process of creating a system for us with boxes stacked in twos, all set apart from each other.

“Careful, the bottom of that one felt weird.” He informs me as I grab the furthest one on the left.

“Thanks.” I smile, then start back upstairs.

_Alright…Bedroom and…school?_

Once I slip past Rex and Echo, I make my way back to my to-be bedroom and set these two boxes down.

_Oh wow. I’m sweating already._

Using the back of my hand, I wipe the sweat from my forehead, then pull my phone out of my pocket and into my hand.

_10:21_

Great.

_This is going to suck._

* * *

The knife Zeb loaned me tears right thru the clear tape used to close up this box before I open the flaps.

_Pans. My skillet, frypan and saucepan._

Grabbing the skillet first, I load up the bottom shelf with the pans before going back to the box.

_And the lids for the frypan and saucepan._

Putting the lids on the pans, I then grab my knife again and break down the box, setting it beside the black trash bag we’ve been filling up.

_Next box._

A mechanical screwing sound echoes throughout the apartment before I hear Zeb’s voice. “Nah, that’s just Rexy and the equipment. You want something to do?”

_Uh oh._

Zeb reaches the entryway to the kitchen as I grab the next box. “Hey.” I smile.

Mira babbles out a greeting, but still communicates her hello with a smile to me before she looks around. “Hey. You wanna help Ezra?”

Mira claps twice before I pull open this box.

_Silverware._

Silently, I grab Zeb’s attention and he takes a step. “Hey! Here’s how we can help Ezra. Let’s put silverware into the tray. You like helping Mommy unload the dishwasher.”

Obstinately, Mira peers into the box before giggling and grabbing the edge of the box. “Sounds like a yes to me.” I joke while going for another box.

“Yup. Have you gotten the tray out yet?”

“Nope.” I reply.

Zeb scowls before crouching down, Mira still in hand and starts looking down the side of the remaining boxes, all of which are marking with their contents.

_Cleaning supplies._

Tearing open the box, I set the blade up onto the counter and sit down.

_Oh wait, I need a towel first. Otherwise Hera will not be happy._

I pull my phone out of my pocket, unlock it then tap on ‘ _Hera Cell’._

_…_

_…_

“Yeah?”

“Are you with the towels?” I ask her. “I’m loading up the sink.”

“Don’t think so. Hang on.” She tells me. “Dear?”

“Yeah?” I hear Kanan in my bedroom before something clanks into place.

_Sounds like my bedframe._

“Are the towels in there with you?”

“I don’t know.” Kanan answers.

Cayle adds. “Think so. It was early.”

“Can you grab one for Ezra please? He’s loading up the sink.”

“One minute dear, we’re in the middle of something.”

The phone jostles around before Hera asks me “Did you catch that?”

“Yeah, thanks.” I smile.

Hera abruptly ends the call before I take the phone off my ear.

_Guess I’ll hang for a moment._

I set my phone into my pocket again, then begin pulling out the contents of the box and setting them next to the trash bag.

_Bleach, scouring powder. Three types of trash bags. Disinfectant sprays, wipes, ant killer. Mouse traps, a spare plunger Hera bought for me on a whim that I’ve never used…_

“Hey, you’ve got a garbage disposal. That’s nice.” Zeb says cheerfully. “Won’t have to be picky when doing the dishes.”

_I don’t know what that is._

“Really?”

Mira makes a face at my obvious confusion before Zeb asks me. “Have you never had one before?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Oh. Well a garbage disposal chews up stuff like food scraps that you flush down the sink. It’ a great way to keep your trash down. You just have to be careful what you put in there. Otherwise it’ll back up and…yuck.”

“Sounds useful.” I smile.

“It is.” Zeb replies before the door behind him opens, and Echo moves to talk to our new guest.

_Wonder who that—_

Master Tano slides past the door before smiling at Rex, who gives her a big hug. “—looks like you guys are having fun.”

“Oh yeah.” Rex replies. “Getting things done.”

“How’s the safe?”

“Good. Cody’s at the other apartment prepping to reinstall the wall there. That’ll be the last thing we do there.”

“Will you need any help?” Master Tano asks.

“Shouldn’t, Commander. But if we do we’ll let you know.”

Ahsoka nods, then turns to Zeb, Mir and I in the kitchen before Mira squawks out for her attention.

“Hi! Look at you!” She gushes, scooping Mira up while smiling. “I haven’t seen you in a month. You’re so big!!”

_She is getting too big._

As I look on, Mira makes a move for Ahsoka’s headband, only for Ahsoka to hand it over. “Here ya go…How are we in here?”

“Good.” Zeb smiles before I nod in agreement.

“Have you checked you email today?” Master Tano fires off at me.

“No.”

Ahsoka bends down and gives Mira back to Zeb. “You need to check it. Especially now that you’re with us. Everyone is constantly communicating in there, and we’re copying you now too. Multiple times a day.”

“Alright.” I nod before going for my phone.

_Guess I’m checking my email._

“—seems like you guys have made some good progress. Did the truck get completely unloaded?” Ahsoka asks Rex as I navigate around my phone.

“Yeah. Kanan and Jacen went to go turn it back in. Having a few Force users really helped with the big stuff.”

Ahsoka laughs as multiple email notifications pop up, and I scan the first few.

_Daily Briefing: December 17 th—_

_FINALIZED BRACKET: TOURNAMENT OF—_

_Intelligence Report: Kamino—_

_MISREP: Monte Carlo, Ibiza, Barcelona—_

“Why’d I get the finalized bracket?” I ask Master Tano as I pull up the review of my mission report.

_Shouldn’t be any real surprises. The Council was pleased with how things went. But this version will have—_

“Because you’re in the tournament. Tough draw, but…” She trails off.

_I’m not in the tournament._

They’ve never let me compete.

_I’d love to. Martial skill has always been my strength._

“I’m in?” I repeat after her.

“You are. You are a Padawan now Ezra. With all the rights and privileges that every Padawan has.” Master Tano replies.

_Oh wow._

Zeb turns to me and smiles before I return the smile and look back to my phone.

_Let’s see what she means by a tough draw…_

The entire tournament is a massive undertaking. A few hundred rounds, double elimination. Masters and Padawans along with Battlemasters from all over the world descending on one Temple for a month to crown a winner for that year.

The bracket loads up in PDF form and tiny font before I pinch my fingers. “Twos. Find me please.”

“On it, Ezra.” Twos answers audibly, before I feel Master Tano’s slight irritation.

_Hey, why do things the hard way when I have an easier option available?_

“Master, I didn’t know you’d arrived.” I hear Cayle’s voice as Twos stops her search and highlights my name for me.

_Padawan first round, second round…_

There are five or six duels a day. Each watched over by an official, usually a supervising Jedi Master. Others can watch the matches, which are usually spread around the Temple.

_Oh man._

Master Stella in the fifth duel, her first of the competition. And Battlemaster Kam Solusar in the seventh duel if I make it that far.

“—not bad for you. You don’t face a Master until Day 3 potentially.” Master tells her student before I glance up.

Cayle is holding a green towel while glancing at Ahsoka’s phone. “That’s not bad.” He says, then sees me and throws the towel at me. “How about you?”

Mira squawks at the throw before I answer. “Looks rough.”

“How so?” He retorts.

“Battlemaster on Day 2. But that’s not the best one.”

“What’s the best one?” Zeb asks.

“Master Stella, from one of our European Temples had an unprovoked incident with Ezra about a month ago.” Ahsoka informs him.

_Three weeks._

“Unprovoked?” Zeb quickly asks. “What’d he do?”

“Got a snack.” Cayle frowns. “She slapped him.”

Zeb scowls before grumbling “I already don’t like her.”

“Well she’s one of my last duels on Day 1. Her first one too.”

_Priming me to lose. Whoever put together the bracket is better on my fatigue and her fresh legs overcoming me._

I don’t think they want me to advance.

“Wonderful.” Cayle lets out a laugh as I set the green towel down and start unloading the contents of my box. “So they want you to lose.”

_Yup._

They always want me to lose.

“Guess you’ll just have to prove them wrong.” Zeb says, with a sense of finality to it.


	34. Christmas Cache

…

…

A buzzer lightly sounds out, followed by a mechanical male voice. The noise of a pan being moved on a countertop soon floats to my ears, followed by another buzzer.

_“So close. Try again!”_

_“Look for the—Square!”_

A bell chimes multiple times before I come to my senses enough to reach out and probe with the Force.

_Oh. I must have overslept my nap with Mira._

She’s playing with the Christmas present I got her.

_The light here in the living room isn’t on though. That’s odd._

Multi-colored lights barely pierce my eyelids before I barely shift my position here on the couch.

The buzzer on Mira’s toy goes off again, followed by her making a noise of irritation. Ghost lets out a breath before I hear plastic strike with plastic and the bell to ring a couple of more times.

_She’s learning._

_“Grab the—Red circle!”_

Chimes sound out a moment later, followed by a pleased noise coming from Mira along with clapping.

_“Good job! That was the—Red circle!”_

_“Now can you—Play the piano?”_

Right away, multiple keys get smashed down, making a truly awful noise before footsteps rush over and the volume decreases rapidly.

“Shhh…” Her Mom whispers. “You’ll wake Ezra up. Keep playing though! Good job!”

Mira makes a content noise before I feel Hera show Mira her affection then return behind me.

_To the kitchen. She must be starting Christmas dinner._

She was making a nice roast. Potatoes, vegetables, whatever Kanan found at the market yesterday, rolls and a pie she was starting on.

_Before Mira got cranky and demanded that it was nap time._

Okay Ezra…

_Time to open your eyes._

Taking more effort than I’d like, I force my eyes open, revealing the dimly lit living room, indeed lit only by the Christmas tree.

_“Can you hit the—Blue Star?”_

I turn over on my side in time to see Mira sitting beside Ghost, reach out and hit the blue star on top of her toy. Right away, the toy starts chiming, indicating that she got it right.

_“Good job!”_

_“Now try the—Purple square?”_

Mira stares at the toy for a moment, then taps a couple of keys on the piano, only for the toy’s buzzer to go off.

_“That’s not correct.”_

_“Can you find the—Purple square?”_

_Oh hey, my phone’s on the coffee table._

I had it with me as I tried putting Mira down for her nap. Last thing I remember was doing some more reading on ‘Mandalore the Binder’.

_Believed to be born of non-Mandalorian heritage, to parents who were rug merchants. He rose to power and Mandalorian status. His ascent to the title of Mand’alor is viewed to the Jedi as an important cultural moment._

The first documented time a non-Mandalorian by birth was recorded to rise to become _Mand’alor_.

Mira’s toy continues talking to her as I pull my phone off the coffee table to me. It promptly lights up once I roll back over onto my back.

_Whoa._

_“Instagram: DatBoyTrey and 104 others liked your recent photo”_

_“Instagram: jaiceyyy and 56 others commented on your most recent photo”_

_What recent photo?_

I swipe up on my phone, only for it to ask me for my passcode.

  1. _Even though it’s really 0427._



But only I know that. And Cayle, Kanan, Hera, Elias and my father.

_I haven’t posted a photo on IG since the last Christmas party. A whole bunch of us stopped making s’mores by the fire for a moment and took the picture._

Tapping my screen a few times, my app pops up and I quickly navigate to my profile.

_Let’s see—Oh._

_There is a new picture._

I tap one more time, loading up the picture, which turns out to be a slideshow from earlier this morning.

_Opening presents._

Jacen opening the box for his new soccer goal and ball. Mira pulling on the paper for her new mobile. Cayle helping her pull off the paper. Jacen and I looking at the back of a Lego set Santa got for him. Jacen ripping open the box for his new RC car Cayle bought against Kanan’s wishes. Ghost and Mira eying something on the Christmas tree.

_Ahh._

The last picture is Jacen and Mira’s gift to me, an electronic picture frame, with me hugging both of them.

_It was a great gift. They also got me a card to use for lunch at the Underground too._

Underneath the picture it shows the number of likes the picture has gotten, along with selected comments.

_“Liked by sabinewren5, mattsaracen and 103 others”_

_“sabinewren5: yeahhhh!!!”_

Beside Sabine’s comment is a soccer ball emoji and a Christmas present emoji.

_“mattsaracen: HUGS!”_

Below Matt’s comment is another one.

_“jaiceyyy: BIG HUGS!”_

I smile at my phone, then impulsively tap on Sabine’s profile.

_Well. She’s alive I guess._

Still hasn’t texted me back after I told her that I was okay.

_Probably enjoying her time with her family. Super busy, last minute Christmas shopping and the like._

_Oh. She’s posted a new photo._

I tap on it, revealing a slideshow of picture just like mine was.

_Ahh. Pictures of her family._

_“Merry Christmas from the Wren House!!”_

_“Liked by mattsaracen,jaiceyyy and 492 others”_

_She’s popular._

I tap twice on the first photo, a group shot of her, her Mom and Dad and who must be her brother.

_Swipe._

Another one.

_Swipe._

Sabine and Tristan.

_Swipe._

_—_

_Wait a sec…_

_…_

I swipe a few more times, and notice the same detail before I swipe all the way back to the beginning.

_Yeah…what the hell._

Swiping back to the photo of just Sabine, sitting on what looks like a porch. Wearing a sort of low cut red shirt, dark jeans, hair tucked back behind her ear. Beautiful smile, as always.

_And the necklace that I bought her around her neck._

…

_I don’t get it._

Mira’s toy makes more noise as I stare at Sabine’s picture.

_“Try again!”_

_I…I do not understand._

Maybe it’s not me.

_But it has to be something I did. I gave her the necklace as a present._

It looks great on her.

_But she ran off the plane._

_“Try again!”_

Frustration flares up inside of me before I slip my phone into my pocket and move into a seated position, garnering the attention of Ghost, who gets to her feet and trots over.

“Hey Ghost.” I smile before scratching him behind the ears. “You and Mira having fun with her new toys?”

_“Good job! That was the—Green snake!”_

Mira pleasantly babbles before Ghost peers over, then back at me.

“Go sit back down. I’m going to go help with dinner.” I tell him, then push off the couch and stand before turning towards the kitchen.

_Oh. Ahsoka’s here._

Hera and Ahsoka continue their quiet conversation, wine glasses in front of them while Hera is preparing something.

“Well look who has risen from the dead.” Hera smirks, prompting Ahsoka to turn and smile at my appearance.

“Hey Ezra. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Master.” I return her smile before walking past the both of them and into the kitchen proper. “What’d I miss?”

Hera replies “Not much. How was your nap?”

“Too long.”

“You must have needed the rest.” Ahsoka reasons. “Hera said you were up before the kids this morning.”

_Did some training and some meditating in the backyard._

Until it got broken by Jacen crashing into me, saying ‘it’s Christmas!’ over and over again.

_In his defense he was excited._

“Eh.” I shrug. “When’d Mira wake up?”

“She was up a couple of times.” Hera answers. “Once she wriggled around a bit, then curled back up for another 45 minutes. Then about 30 minutes ago she was up for good. I grabbed her before she could smush your face again.”

_She did that a couple of days ago when we did naptime together. Woke me up by smushing my face._

Mom and Dad saw it and didn’t like it.

_Wasn’t too bad. I woke up to my nose being crushed but a gooey, loving smile. She just wants to play and love and have fun. That’s all. Doesn’t mean anything by it._

Mira’s toy goes off again, followed by her smashing the piano keys. Ahsoka laughs, then turns to her Mom. “Can we turn the volume back up?”

“A little bit. Not all the way. That thing’s loud.” Hera reasons before turning to me. “Feel free to grab some wine dear. Would you mind helping me?”

“Of course not, with what?” I smile.

“Shucking the corn, peeling potatoes, washing the salad.”

I smile again before pulling open the fridge. “Yeah, now?”

“Maybe a minute or two.”

_So now._

I pull out the open wine bottle and set it on the kitchen island, followed by the husks of corn in the crisper.

“Corn first?” I ask.

“Yes please. We can soak that in water while you prepare the rest.” Hera explains.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

As I’m moving for a wine glass, Ahsoka returns. “Oh, Ezra, can you refill mine?”

“Sure.”

_This is kind of odd. But okay!_

Walking over with the bottle, I refill Ahsoka’s glass a touch over halfway before returning to my own and beginning to fill it.

“Thank you Ezra.”

“You’re welcome.” I smile, filling my own glass just under halfway before setting it to the side and moving to grab the corn.

_Oh. Kanan grabbed the legit corn from the grocery store. I’ll have to shuck it._

That’s why Hera wanted that done first.

_I need a cutting board, a bag for all the trash and a paper towel._

Hera and Ahsoka’s conversation continues as I silently start my designated task, grabbing first the paper towels, then a bag for trash then finally a wooden cutting board.

_Alright Ezra. You remember how to do this—_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

“Okay honey.” Mom says gently, making her way over to me as I stand on my stepstool here in the kitchen. “First step to husking corn is to separate the husk at the top.

“The husk?”

Mom gives me a smile before nodding. “Yes dear, the husk. Pull the peeling part all the way back. It’s okay if all of it doesn’t come off the first time. Just pull off what naturally comes off.”

I do as Mom has asked me to do as she returns to her preparation of the lamb chops for dinner tonight.

“Oh.” Mom laughs, a minute or two later. I didn’t mean all of them dear.”

_Uh oh._

I look at the husks of corn in front of me, all of which I’ve pulled the tops off of, but nothing more.

_As she told me to._

“I’m sorry.” I apologize.

“It’s fine.” Mom replies warmly. “It’ll work. Go ahead and pull off the rest of the husks. Then break them off at the bottom and throw the husks into the trash.”

Mom returns to her seasoning before she says. “Your father will just have to have some extra corn tonight.”

_I did mess up._

“I can have some extra corn too.” I volunteer. “I messed it up. I like corn.”

_I should have just done as she told me to, instead of doing too much._

My fault.

“How are we in here?” I hear Dad call out from the direction of his office.

_Coming this way._

“Good.” Mom replies without looking up. “Ezra’s helping me with dinner. Will Elias be home soon?”

“Laufey’s bringing him by. He had a lesson after school.”

“What about?” Mom inquires, just as Dad walks into the room.

_Bad question._

Dad’s face flashes to me, and I hurriedly turn back to my corn and continued my husking. “Geopolitical futures and the vulnerability of information networks. Is that all the corn?”

_Uh oh._

“I bought more at the store than we needed. I was thinking of making steaks this weekend.” Dad says, stalking over to me and indeed seeing that I’ve started husking all the corn. “What the hell?”

“It was an accident dear.”

“Sorry.” I mumble, keeping my eyes on my corn.

_I shouldn’t have done that._

“Accident or not, he’s wasted a full night’s worth of vegetables. I worked damn hard to earn those Ezra. And there you go, off in spaceland doing whatever it is you want!” Dad rants as I feel the air around me constrict.

_I’m sorry._

My fault. My fault. I’ll focus more. I’m sorry.

Mom’s voice vaguely floats to my ears as Dad glares down at me before he grabs me by the arm and spins me towards him.

“I hope you want corn for dinner, _son_. Because you won’t be getting anything else unless you eat what we can’t.” Dad domineers over me. “No lamb, no potatoes, no dessert. No TV after dinner! You eat! You do your homework! You go to bed! Is that understood?”

“Yes Dad.” I reply as my Dad glares right thru me.

_Fury in his eyes._

“Yes what?” His jaw tenses.

_I messed up again._

“Yes sir.”

Dad’s face barely loosens up before he crosses his arms again. “I don’t know what’s going on in that damn head of yours. Whatever it is needs to stop. Alright? Listen to your mother! FOCUS!”

Pain rockets thru my toes as Dad pointedly trods on my feet before exiting the kitchen, leaving a tense and anxious silence in his wake.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

I set the first, perfectly clean husk of corn aside then move onto the next one.

_At least I was the one who got yelled at. Not Elias._

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, he often got it even worse than I did.

_Granted, my tongue lashing eventually turned into literal lashings._

Because I _‘didn’t listen’_. _‘Didn’t want to’_. _‘Only cared about myself’_.

_Lies. All lies._

Dad just wanted to control me. To mold me into nothing other than a raging ball of anger and hate. And he used his own vitriol in order to do it.

_Mistakes are okay. They’re human. Everybody is allowed to make mistakes._

It isn’t the end of the world if you husk five dollars extra of corn on accident just because that’s what you thought you were supposed to do.

_It’s alright._

_…_

Breathe Ezra.

_Sip your drink. Relax._

Reflexively, I roll my shoulders while setting down the next husk of corn and sip my wine before letting out a breath.

_Think of something else. Where Jacen is._

I turn back towards Hera and Ahsoka, who are still talking before I see than Cayle and Jacen are outside, using lightsabers.

_Hmm. That’s…interesting. Jacen’s got Cayle’s shoto. On its training mode obviously._

Master Dooku’s training droid hovers in the background as silently, beyond the glass Cayle is showing Jacen something about how to block a blaster bolt.

As I look on, Cayle makes the same movement with his feet three times, then turns back to Jacen and says something before Jacen nods in understanding.

_You block bolts with your footwork. You can get to everything if you move your feet and square it up._

And it’s a lot easier to square yourself up if your feet are in the correct position.

_Alright Ezra. Back to work._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

I walk back into the game room only to find Elias sitting on the beanbag lazily, one leg draped on top of his knee while firing away at zombies.

_I haven’t gotten to play my Christmas present all day._

I really wanted the new NBA game. And despite the fact that Dad said I wouldn’t be getting it, I found it underneath the Christmas tree.

_Lucky me._

“How’s it going?” I ask Elias.

Elias doesn’t look away from the TV screen as he reloads his weapon and continues firing away. “Fine. I’m not done playing.”

“You’ve been playing all day.”

_You started at eight this morning. It’s four in the afternoon now. It’s about to be dinner time._

I want to play my game at least a little before Dad makes me have to go help Mom with dinner!

_He knows that Dad won’t ask him to do it. Always me._

_He thinks that if he waits me out long enough, I won’t have any time. So I won’t ask._

“Yeah.”.

_That’s not fair._

“Yeah?” I repeat after him.

Elias doesn’t turn back to me. “So?”

“So? I’d like to play my game at least a little before I have to go help Mom with dinner.”

_C’mon!_

“Then go help Mom with dinner.”

“Hey!” I protest.

Elias mockingly pitches his voice up. _“Hey!”_

“It’s not fair!” I demand.

_“It’s not fair!”_

“Elias! Let me play!”

“No! I’m playing!”

“You’ve been playing all day!”

“So? Go find something else girly to do. You girl.” He taunts me.

“I’m not a girl!”

“Yeah you are! You help Mom cook. You help Mom clean. You help your girl friends at school. You’re always so nice and polite. You’re dumb! Go do something dumb!”

_!!!_

Before I realize it, I’ve tackled Elias out of hisbeanbag and am swinging on him.

“Take it back!!”

“No! Stupid!”

“Moron!”

“Dummy!”

We roll around on the ground for a minute before I start trying to punch him before Elias nails me in the ribs with a kick.

“OWW!”

“Shut up!” He hisses, tossing me aside before getting to his feet. “You’re going to get us into trouble!”

_OH I’LL SHOW YOU TROUBLE!!!_

Blindly I sprint right at Elias and move to hit him. But just before I reach there I—

_WHOA!_

—WHACK—

Something aggressively collides with the back of my head, instantly resulting in crippling pain before I start to curl up into a ball.

_OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!_

“What’d you—?” I cry out just before all the air gets forcibly yanked out of my lungs. Next thing I know, I gasp for air before I’m lifted into the air.

_OH NO._

I turn to my right, only to see Dad, both arms extended, looking livid while holding both Elias and I off the ground.

“What. In the HELL. Is going on in here?”

“Ezra hit me!” Elias whines.

_Oh he we go! With the acting job._

“I—” I start to defend myself before Dad pinches his fingers, closing off my windpipe.

I make a choking noise while trying to loosen up the collar of my t-shirt before Dad turns to Elias. “I was just up here. Everything was fine! I go to my office for five seconds. _FIVE SECONDS_ and you two are swinging on each other! It’s Christmas!!”

Dad just drops me down next to the DVD case, which my head collided with before he turns to Elias. “I thought I told you to share the system with your brother here in a few minutes.”

“You did! But Ezra came in and—” Elias starts before his face crumples, looking extremely upset while tears start forming in his eyes.

_OH HERE WE GO…_

I roll my eyes and try to catch my breath as Elias gives Dad his sob story. Two or three breaths in however, I get grabbed and lifted up again.

“So you just decided to come in here and start swinging on your brother. Huh? So you could get what you want? Is that it?”

“I—”

“SHUT UP!” Dad roars before pulling me close enough to—

My face snaps to the right as Dad slaps me with the back of his hand before he roughly drops me again and looms over me.

“You’re disgraceful. Can’t even behave yourself on Christmas.” Dad spits out. “I can’t believe that I let your mother talk me into getting that stupid little game for you. That’s what you wanted to play, wasn’t it?”

“No—” I sob out before Dad slaps me again.

“Don’t lie to me!” He roars. “Don’t even try! I can feel when you’re lying!”

“I—”

“I’m returning that stupid game in the morning.” Dad says before reaching next to the TV and scooping up the game case. “You don’t deserve it. You deserved a stocking full of coal this year for all the shit you pulled.”

I try to say something to defend myself, only for an unintelligible noise to come out of my mouth.

“You’re grounded. Until I say you’re not.” Dad declares. “Now get your damn ass to your room and don’t come out until I say so. Or I’ll make this the worst Christmas of your life—c’mere!” Dad orders me before grabbing me by the sleeve of my shirt.

He pulls me all the way thru the house, to my lonely, isolated room and throws me bodily inside before slamming my door so hard it rattles the—

* * *

_Huh?_

Feeling a tugging sensation near my thigh, I look away from the corn and see that Mira’s peering up at me, holding onto my leg.

“Hey…” I smile, then crouch down and scoop her up. “What are you doing in here?” Ghost, who was beside Mira, trots over to Hera.

Mira babbles out a happy sound, then bangs her hand lovingly on my collarbone.

“Did you have a good nap? You’re not as cranky as you were before.”

Mira makes anotherp leased sound before peering up at me. Quickly, her face falls and she makes a whining noise.

_What’s wrong?_

“Hey.” I frown at her. “What’s wrong?”

Mira’s expression continues to fall deeper into a frown before she reaches out and forcibly grabs me, followed by her making a sad sound.

“Mira…” I say quietly, feeling Ahsoka and Hera’s eyes on me. “What’s wrong?”

“We okay over there?” Ahsoka asks as Hera walks over.

Silently, Hera takes Mira from me. Mira meanwhile doesn’t take her eyes off me and makes another whining noise.

_Mira…Baby what’s upsetting you?_

“Yeah.” I nod. “I don’t know what upset her so much.”

Ghost huffs out a heavy breath before Hera takes her eyes off Mira and turns to me.

“You okay dear?”

“Yeah.” I smile. “Fine. Corn’s almost ready.”

Both Hera and Ahsoka’s eyes linger on me for just a moment before Mira curls up in her Mom’s arms and motions with her arm at the stove.

“That’s dinner. I’m getting it ready.” Hera tells Mira, before I turn back to my corn.

_All perfectly ready._

I need to move on to whatever is next.

_Potatoes._

I need to wash off and peel the potatoes for dinner tonight.


	35. Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

(A/N: I've created a Discord server to better connect and reach out with the many wonderful people who are enjoying this story. If you're interested in joining, this link is: https://discord.gg/7kzvkNknuY

Would love to see you there!!)

* * *

_“Niman more closely resembles Form III or Form V than the more aggressive forms. Its approach is carefully balanced but tends to favor defense. This reflects its origins and explains its popularity among Jedi whose primary interests lie outside the martial pursuits. However, Niman is as distinctive as any other lightsaber form, and any Jedi or anyone thoroughly educated in the traditions of the Jedi, should recognize it immediately.”_

_“Master Ivanova Stella, member of Moscow Council of Elders and the European High Council is generally regarded as a top practitioner of Form VI, Niman. This is due in large part to an indomitable will, for which the practice of Niman is regarded as key to. From the Jedi Council’s tests on Lightsaber Forms:_

_“For a Niman practitioner, the strength of will is at least as important as physical agility and power. A fighter using Form VI must possess not only sufficient mastery of the Force to maneuver an opponent about the battlefield, but also the mental discipline to resist relying overly on physical strikes. With its extensive integration of Force powers, Niman is the least physical of the lightsaber forms, and in fact is quite unique among all martial arts traditions in the Jedi Order’s history._

So that’s how I’ll beat her.

_I’ll out-physical her. In addition to dictating the terms of the battle and not allow her to maneuver me around whichever of the various arenas they put us in._

That’s one of the fun parts about this competition.

_Over the years, the Order has gone to great details to learn from its experiences. They undergo detailed interviews with each Jedi, post combat, and pull every last detail out. About the fight, the terrain, the dialogue, everything._

It all matters.

_They’ve turned the information about the locations of their various battles into a holographic replica, complete with obstacles and impediments._

Pillars made of a dense foam that you bounce off of. Floors meant to cushion, but not break your fall. Platforms that can rise and fall.

_They’re used commonly in sparring sessions. But when you spar, you choose your ‘map’, as most call it._

_Here and now? You don’t get to choose your map._

Blinking once, I come back to myself and begin keenly feeling the eyes that are all around me. In an effort to distract myself, I lock my tablet and stow it away in my backpack.

_Locker, then meditate._

I rise to my feet, causing multiple silent eyes to follow me as I zip up my backpack, then walk a few feet to the locker that was assigned to me, and stow it away.

My traditional Jedi robes, with the vest black and the body and sleeves a dark brown flutter in my peripheral vision as I return to my seat on the bench, with a wide berth on either side.

_Fine by me._

The voice of the PA announcer for the tournament floats thru the tunnel, coming from any of the four passages stemming from it.

Four on this side, four on the other side. For the four arenas that the duels occur in simultaneously.

_Discipline._

I smile to myself, then close my eyes and let myself slip into my head.

_Relax…the only way I win this is by allowing myself to relax._

Tension is the enemy of fluidity. And fluidity is my greatest asset as a practitioner of Makashi.

_I need to decide what my plan of attack will be here. And I must approach this openly and honestly._

Which means confronting the fact that this fight will be a complete and total waste of my time.

_The matter at hand is whether I am going to drag out the fight and give the appearance that I’m not nearly as skilled as I’m described to be. Or if I will dispatch of the poor Padawan in front of me in short order._

It depends on what the rules are.

_If we’re playing Three-Touch, Marks or a real duel._

Three-Touch involves sensors, placed in our robes and give off a signal to a board. It’s simple really, first to strike their opponent three times, usually signified to the crowd by a scoreboard with simple lights on it, wins.

Marks, as it’s regularly called, is all about the Marks of Contact. The Marks are describing the objectives, maneuvers to use, and the various outcomes that can arise out of a fight involving lightsabers. They help focus a Jedi's attacks and defenses on a few clearer categories. Disarming, or _Sun Djem_ , a light cut or slice, known as a _Shiim_ , a stab, _Cho_ , or the amputation of a limb, and lastly the _Shiak_ , the act of stabbing your opponent.

_Normally three to five Marks of Contact have to be met before the duel ends._

And when the fight is determined to be a duel, its business it always should be.

_Winner wins. Loser loses. You fight until somebody falls._

All lightsabers are programmed to operate on their training modes in the arena, so nobody truly gets hurt. But the sting is amplified to a realistic effect, and things proceed as they do in a real fight.

_Expectations are the enemy here. Whatever is decided to be the rules, and whatever the arena is, so be it._

I’ll win regardless.

_Go._

The Force gives me a gentle nudge before I rise to my feet, eyes still closed and allow the Force to guide my footsteps out of the locker room towards the tunnel before I take a slight right.

_Alright._

I release my tensions out into the Force, only for them to be devoured by a massive amount of life just outside of the tunnel.

_It must be an open secret which arena is going to be mine. They feel…_

Vengeful. Angry. Vindictive.

_Fine then. That answers my question. And a plan of attack._

The plan: Attack.

I barely catch the sound of a microphone switching back on before—

“THREE of our competitors have advanced onto their next opponent. While three other have moved on to the elimination rounds…” A powerful male voice booms out to the assembled crowd, which roars. “And now to our fourth, highly anticipated bout…”

“Hailing from the plains of Texas, but now calls this city home—”

_Let’s go._

I begin walking towards the light of the arena before an onslaught of deafening boos sounds out on all sides. My own name barely reaches my own ears as I become visible to the crowd, and I’m bombarded by jeers and booing.

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

I smile to myself and peer around at the arena, a simple, red clay construction leaving little in the way of obstacles and defenses. Only three pillars, one of which looks cracked while another is downed completely stand between me and my to be announced opponent.

_They’re sending the poor Padawan into a lion’s den._

“AND NOW…his opponent! Also from your home city of Los Angeles—”

_OH!_

The Padawan in question, whom I will be facing rushes out to a chorus of enthusiastic and hearty cheers before motioning widely to the crowd.

_Braluc. Of course it’s Braluc._

Gesticulate all you want. You’re wasting your energy and lacking any and all focus.

_You really should have a problem with the matchup._

You’re dead buddy.

“This match will be refereed by Master Derden Turco, and will be a match of Three-Touch!” The PA reveals, only for the crowd to boo vociferously.

_They want more. Well, already knew that._

The PA goes on before I start to pace around and glance at the crowd.

_The High Council is seated mostly together. Masters Windu, Yoda, Dooku, Skywalker and Yaddle are all off to the left, near where the boundary of the arena meets the seats._

“ARE WE READY??!?!”

_Yes._

I pivot lazily on my heel while letting out a breath and turn to Master Turco, who is standing on a platform to my right. Master Turco however, is looking to Braluc before receiving confirmation that he’s ready. When Turco turns to find me, I give him a simple nod.

_It’s time._

“THREE—”

“TWO—”

I let out a final breath to calm myself, and—

“ONE—”

_Go._

“FIGHT!!” The PA booms out before the crowd all around us crescendos into an unintelligible mass of screams and cheers.

Braluc immediately begins sprinting towards me, igniting his lightsaber within one or two steps before I simply move my right hand to pull my lightsaber off my belt and into my hand.

_He’s going right._

Left!

As Braluc closes on me, I pivot as he slashes at me and I finally pull my lightsaber into my hand. Braluc rushes past me blindly as I ignite my lightsaber in my left hand and tuck my right behind my back.

Putting Braluc firmly in my crosshairs, I point the tip of my blade in his direction, which is enough for him to take a deep breath and charge me again.

Heaving chest and all, Braluc bum rushes me before letting go a strong chop aimed at my neck. I respond by snapping my wrist and dismiss the attempt easily.

_Too hyped up. He’s going to wear himself out fast._

Even if I didn’t want to end this quickly.

Braluc responds with another sequence of strong steps towards me and releases another strong chop which I duck under, then purposefully slice behind him.

_That’s all you’re getting._

“You missed!” Braluc yells at me.

“I didn’t try to hit you?” I respond with a look of confusion which succeeds in baiting him once again, into another blind charge.

I knock away his chop then slice at his off arm, connecting around the middle of his bicep. My success results in a sound effect playing out, followed by a green light going up on one side of the scoreboard.

_Guess that’s my side._

“Ahh!!!” Braluc roars, then swipes out at me aimlessly. This time I parry the blow and pivot on my heels before I follow with a deliberate slice on his left side.

Braluc bats my slice away, then closes the gap between us and raises his knee—

_Nope!_

I flash my right hand out from behind my back, negate his attempt to knee me in the chest and spin behind him, finishing the exchange with a cut to his shoulder.

_That’s two._

The sound effect rings out again, getting an audible reaction from the crowd as Braluc collects himself off the arena floor, shock and frustration written clear across his face.

Calmly, I tuck my right arm behind my back once again before Braluc’s voice rises above the crowd.

“COME GET ME!”

_Okay._

I pretend not to hear him for an instant, then take off at a dead sprint towards Braluc. Braluc panics and hurriedly takes a few steps back, raising his lightsaber to block the expected blow.

However, just as I reach him, I duck under both his arm and lightsaber and strike the decisive blow to his back then snap out a push that sends him bouncing and skidding across the arena floor before he comes to a halt.

_Three._

The sound effect sounds out for a final time, and I allow myself to raise my lightsaber above my head and twirl it three times before deactivating it.

“The winner is…Ezra Bridger!!!”

The arena fills with boos again, which I allow myself to smile at before I turn to my right where a ramp is descending for me to walk up towards the Council.

_I get to enjoy the Temple proper until my next fight. Braluc has to linger down in the tunnels and the darkness until his elimination match._

“YES!!” I hear Cayle’s voice yell triumphantly. “YES!! Hell yeah Ezra!!

Smiling again at Cayle’s voice, I turn and find him as I walk up the ramp before he greets me at the base of the footsteps.

“Well that was decisive!”

I laugh before meeting Cayle’s extended hand with an affectionate slap, the same one I’ve seen Matt and Trey celebrate with many a time.

“C’mon!” He pulls me in before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “That deserves a drink. That was incredible. Wow! What a statement!”

“I don’t know about that.” I reply as we start up the stairs towards the Temple’s corridors.

“They wanted your head! They didn’t want Three-Touch! They booed and harassed you, and you dispatched of Braluc like a plaything!”

_Because he was a plaything._

“I’m not in Humble Mode.” I remind him, which only causes his smile to widen.

“Good! You’ve seen this show! You know that it’ll get you nowhere in this thing!” Cayle says excitedly before being overcome by his excitement which results in him pulling me into another side-hug.

“Hell yeah Dude!!”

I smile, then lean into Cayle and his excitement. “Shouldn’t you be preparing for your own duel?”

“It’s not for another forty-five minutes. And we’re still in the preliminaries. This is cake-walk time.”

_For most higher-level Padawans such as himself. Not for me._

I’m in the Group of Death.

_Nobody expects me to get out of it because it was designed to not let me out of it._

“By the way.” Cayle seems to come back to his normal self. “Master Kenobi moved your lunch. Your third and fourth duels will go down, then lunch. Then there will be a bunch of elimination matches. Then your final duel of the day with Master Stella.”

_The real match of the day._

“Why’d he move lunch?” I ask him.

_I’ll have to grab something to tide me over until then._

Cayle only shrugs before laughing again and pulling me further towards the kitchens.

* * *

“Thank you, for you kind words, Grand Master Márquez.” I bow in deference. “If you’ll excuse me, I must be off. Master Kenobi and Master Dooku have invited me off to lunch.”

“Of course, young Padawan.” Master Márquez replies. “Give them my best.”

“I will.”

On that note, I smile and start up the steps towards the main corridors of the Temple.

_Finally. I’m starving._

“The trail mix I nabbed from the kitchens wasn’t nearly enough to really tide me over. But I made it.

_Last two duels haven’t been much of a contest. All Three-Touch. All ended pretty quickly, and without contact on me._

Turning off the main corridor towards the parking garage, I slip my hand into my pocket and pull out my phone.

_Little dangerous, keeping this on me for the last duel. But I knew I had to keep it close somehow, and the last place I want to go is back down to the tunnels. Frustration and losing mixes poorly. Wouldn’t shock me if some overmatched Padawan decided to give me a shove or something._

_Emotion springs up from competition. Anger is an easy emotion to capture, especially after a loss._

Tapping in my passcode, I drift towards the security gate before I punch Master Kenobi’s contact.

_I’ve got a change of clothes hung up in my car, so I’ll be able to appear incognito—_

“Hello?” Master Kenobi’s voice answers.

“Yes Master, it’s Ezra.”

“Ahh yes. There you are.” He replies, smirk evident even thru audio. “I presume that your latest duel was a victorious one?”

“Yes Master.” I reply, while nodding in the direction of the Temple Guards. “Now where is this lunch at?”

“Oh, I’ll—”

The Temple Guard nearest me stops me with an open palm and moves to step in front of me.

_Huh?_

Immediately I lower my phone and turn to look at the Guard. “Is there an issue?”

“You’re not permitted to leave the premises until all of your matches today are complete. Only permitted requests may pass thru.”

_I’m permitted. Master Kenobi invited me._

“Do you copy?” I hear Master Kenobi say, before I quickly turn back to my phone.

“One moment Master, I’m terribly sorry.” I quickly apologize.

Turning back to the Guard, I be sure to smile before asking. “Master Kenobi asked me to go to this lunch. Is that not enough permission?”

“It’s not on the list.” Another Guard states bluntly.

“Master Kenobi’s not on the list?”

“No.” The first Guard replies. “he is on the list, along with Master Dooku and your friend, the Jedi Knight Cayle. You aren’t.”

“If you leave the premises before all of your matches are complete, without permission, you will be disqualified.”

_DISQUALIFIED?!_

Banking my anger, I turn slightly away from the Guards and back to my phone. “Master?”

“Yes?”

“I’m terribly sorry. I’m at the entrance for the security gate. They’re saying that I’m not allowed to leave?” I relay the news.

“Not allowed to leave? I put you down.” Kenobi responds. “Put them on.”

Spinning back, I extend my phone to the Guard. “For you.”

“I don’t take calls.”

“Master Kenobi asked me to put you on. He says that I’m on the list.”

“You’re not.” The second guard states, even stronger. “You questioning my authority?”

Deliberately, I lower my phone and place my hands together. “No, I am not.”

“Good.”

_Oh? Two can play that game._

“Master Kenobi still wants an answer though.” I pop right back, then extend my phone again.

The two Temple Guards stare at my phone for a moment, before it’s snatched out of my hands.

* * *

“ghhhzzzhzhzhhzz…”

Restlessly, I dole out another handful of dry roasted peanuts to myself and set the can aside.

_Stupid rules._

I swipe to the left on my display, sending today’s Daily Briefing down the document before throwing the peanuts into my mouth.

_T-Minus: 22:42—41—40 on my final fight of the day._

_I’m so bailing the moment I get out and getting a pizza. I think I could eat the whole thing in ten minutes._

Distract yourself Ezra.

_“As I’m sure all are aware, today is the opening day of the 1241 st Jedi Dueling Tournament. Dating back to 771 AD with breaks only during World Wars One and Two, as well as a cancellation in 2001, the tournament—”_

Obstinately, my stomach rumbles loudly again, pulling me out of my reading.

_Okay. Maybe one or two more handfuls. I can’t fight like I’m going to need to fight if I’m stuffing myself just before._

Grabbing the can again, I continue reading while letting my thoughts wander.

_The majority of the Padawans must have figured out that I’ve sequestered myself in here by now. They must be avoiding me. Giving me my space. I would imagine Master Stella is doing the same thing._

Probably up in one of the Temple’s spires. Meditating.

_I’ve already meditated. Already done all the intelligence and scouting that I can. I’ll be fine._

A knock at the door pulls me away again, and I turn back in time to see a dark figure at the door before they come—

_What in the hell?_

Alrich Wren smiles warmly at me while closing the door behind him. “Hmm. They were correct. You are in here by yourself.”

_What are you doing here?!_

“Who is they?” I laugh, disguising my question.

“Your friend, Cayle. Along with Master Dooku. How are you son? I’m sorry you couldn’t make lunch.” Sabine’s father replies, while extending his hand out to me.

“You were at lunch?” I ask while shaking his hand.

_Like…today?!_

“I was.” He nods before moving to sit beside me. “Myself, the Jedi Masters Kenobi, Dooku and your Master, Jarrus. His wife, who is delightful—” He smiles in my direction. “And your friend Cayle. Along with myself, I was accompanied by Duchess Satine.”

“Of Mandalore?” I blurt out, turning to fully face him.

_No!_

“I see you keep up with your world affairs.”

_NO NO NO!!_

I can’t hide a wince before informing him “I’m so sorry I missed out on lunch then. They told me that I wasn’t allowed to leave. I needed to be permitted to leave, and—”

Alrich Wren puts up his hand to halt my hurried words. “I know the situation. Master Kenobi was very dissatisfied you couldn’t’ join us. You are, after all, the reason we got together for lunch.”

“Oh really?”

_This can’t be good._

“Yes.” He nods, while moving to lean against the table I’ve been sitting on. “The Duchess wished to meet you, speak with you and get a feel for you as well as the situation.”

“I’m very sorry I couldn’t make it.” I apologize again.

“If you weren’t permitted to leave, then you couldn’t leave. That’s hardly your fault. And besides, it’s gotten me in here.” He laughs. “So this is how the Jedi conduct their dueling tournament?”

I nod once. “Yeah. One central location for everybody to gather. Duels every day for a month until a winner is decided.”

“I’ve only heard stories thru the media really.” Mr. Wren muses. “They make it sound so…antiquated.”

_It’s not antiquated._

“It’s important. Combat experience is, at least. That’s why they do it.”

“Quite important. I’m not much of a fighter personally, but my wife is.” He says, moving to copy me and sit on the table. “She is the Countess, and Leader of our House, House Wren. I married into the name.”

“Is that common?”

_Usually it’s the other way around._

“For a husband to take his wife’s name? No. But their name was more reputable than mine. And they knew what I wanted to do with my life, and they liked me well enough, so they allowed it.”

“Hmm.” Is all I can come up with, before smiling at him.

“You’re nervous again.” He states the obvious. “Sorry Sabine isn’t here. If she asks, I snuck in after negotiating insulin prices.”

“Insulin prices?”

Mr. Wren nods. “Flew in late last night. Negotiated until around two, went to lunch. Lunch didn’t go as planned, but netted me an invite here. And here I am.”

_So this wasn’t planned._

“Are you enjoying your Christmas holiday? The Jedi said that you’re staying with your Master and their children.”

“I am. And I am enjoying my holiday, thank you. Are you?” I reply.

He nods. “It’s nice to get the whole Clan and family together. Now that everyone is out of the house, we all can enjoy the time together.”

_Instead of life together where life gets in the way._

“They showed me some pictures, with you and the children. They certainly seem to love you.”

Unconsciously, I laugh. “Yeah, they’re great. Good kids.”

“What are their names? Sabine mentioned them, but it’s not coming to me at the moment.”

“Jacen and Mira.” I respond. “Mira’s the baby and Jacen is three.”

Sabine’s father nods, then takes in the surroundings for a moment before I glance at the clock.

_10:46—45—44—_

“And I’m sorry we missed you at the airport. I had my eye out for you, but both you and Sabine snuck past us.”

_Wait, she snuck past you too?_

Before I can respond, he speaks again. “Well, let me correct myself. We caught her coming out of the bathroom. She seemed upset about something, but never really said what.”

_Oh boy._

“I asked if it was you, or something you did. But she said no.” Mr. Wren finishes, then folds his hands into his lap.

“I…” I start, then hesitate. “I disagree with that. But then again, I don’t know. I’m confused.”

“I am as well. I asked the Jedi what happened, and they wouldn’t give me much. Classified information and all that business.” He says, then pauses again.

“For what it’s worth to you, she’s been very complimentary towards you around the kitchen table. She likes cooking, helping out wherever she can. Always has, it’s in her nature.” Sabine’s father smiles. “If I didn’t know you were around that plane, I wouldn’t know something was amiss at all.”

_That’s…even weirder._

I shrug helplessly, then grab my bottle of water. “I don’t know. I…gave her a Christmas present. She didn’t like it, and ran off. Hasn’t talked to me since.”

“Really?” Mr. Wren blurts out. When I nod once, his expression changes to one I cannot read.

_Don’t probe Ezra._

Not my business.

“how do I explain this…because I can’t say it exactly. It’s her story, and if she wants to tell it, then she will.”

I quickly cut him off. “I know. My friend, the one you met, he keeps trying to tell me something about…whatever it is that you’re thinking about.’

“And you haven’t followed up?” he turns back to me.

“Nope. Not my business. She’ll tell me if she wants to.”

Mr. Wren eyes me for a moment. “Well then, I’ll only add this: All of her actions this semester stem from that. Her behavior earlier on in the semester, to how she treated you at that party, to how attached she is to you now. It all fits.”

_All right._

“I won’t press than.” I smile at him.

Thankfully, he only smiles then turns back to the clock. “What’s this all for?”

“Oh, I have my final duel of the day here in a few minutes.”

“In five minutes and change? That’ll be a treat, they said at lunch that you’ve put on quite a display today.”

“Eh.” I shrug modestly. “Just advanced is all.”

“Not what I’ve heard. You displayed a mastery of a variety of styles, despite being set up for failure. Your friend Cayle’s words, not mine.” He smiles.

_I have used a variety of styles. I know they’re watching me closely, so I’ve used every style in some form or fashion today._

And it’s gotten a lot of attention, like my conversation with Grand Master Márquez after my last fight.

“Do you have urgent plans afterward?” He asks me.

“I was going to get some real food.” I laugh.

Thankfully, Mr. Wren laughs as well. “I don’t blame you. I know that the Jedi were planning on keeping you so that we could have our discussion with myself and the Duchess Satine and answer any and all questions she may have.”

_Or any that he has as well._

“Do you have any questions sir?” I turn and ask before moving to drain my water bottle.

_Three minutes._

“None that can be answered easily. Like how a boy with your upbringing can turn out so…different than those around him.”

“That is a hard one.” I shrug, then move to throw my water bottle away.

_I’ve thought about that a little myself._

“Which is why I won’t ask. Is it time?”

I nod. “I can lead you out. But I’ll warn you: They don’t like me.”

“Master Dooku invited me to sit with them for the duel. I would imagine you know where that would be.”

“I do. I’ll show you to your seat.”

“Thank you son. I greatly appreciate it.” He smiles at me before I move to the door.

“No problem at all.”

I pull open the door and hold it open for him, which allows the din of the nearby arena to filter to my ears. Sabine’s father steps just past the door then allows me to take the lead and start off.

“Boooooo…”

“BOOO!!”

“BOOOOO!!!”

The boos multiply once more of them see that it is indeed me filing thru the halls. Before long, it is almost as loud as the crowd for the duel.

_Must be a good one. I know it was Master Tiplar’s Padawan against somebody I don’t know._

The crowd continues to part for me as I make my way thru to the area where the seat are. Finally , I’m stopped by a Knight who is acting as an usher who halts me for a moment as an elderly Master is making his way up. Out of habit, I pull Sabine’s father aside then bow respectfully to the ancient Master as he passes by.

_Oh._

The old Master gives me a warm smile, then continues on after bowing in return before disappearing into the crowd.

_That’s…odd. The older members of the Order really do not approve of me._

I can’t say I blame them either. They know more than anyone. And it’s not like the Council’s decision wasn’t unpopular.

_Overruling hundreds of years of treating Sith combatants as criminals instead of prisoners. To be treated with kindness and empathy instead of outright disdain and antipathy._

This time as I make my way down towards the box where the Council is seated, the boos morph into whistles of discontent. However, those get Windu’s attention right away, who pops to his feet and looks around until he spots us before saying something to a woman with her hair curled immaculately.

_Hardly the place for a ballroom type hairstyle. But okay._

“Here you are sir.” I say to Sabine’s father and gesture for him to go ahead.

He gives me a massive smile and moves to shake my hand again. “Thank you! Good luck!”

“Thank you!” I nod, then allow him to begin making his way to his seat.

_Alright…let’s go._

I turn back to the stairs and the scoreboard, showing 2-2 just before the crowd gasps dramatically before the sound of lightsabers colliding reaches my ears.

Taking the final few steps, I perch myself on the railing and start watching the action unfold.

_They’re really pushing each other. This is an even match._

The crowd lets out a collective gasp once again before the two combatants turn away from the brink of decision and reset.

_They’re ready for my fight. If they’re anything like me and have been wanting this one to hurry up all day—_

The sound effect rings out, meaning that one of them has won and the other has lost. Glancing up, I hear the crowd cheer enthusiastically for the both of them before Master Tiplar’s apprentice begins making his way up.

I give him the customary nod of respect before I move to sit on the wall of the arena.

_And now I wait…_

Just breathe.

_Breathe and think._

“Ladies and Gentlemen…The time… has come!!!” The PA roars to life once again, followed by a roar from the crowd.

_Filled to capacity again. Have been for all of my duels._

It’s weird, how I’m simultaneously hated yet also an object of fascination.

“For his fifth and final duel of the day, from Los—”

Vehement and undeniable boos ring out from all sides of the arena, blotting out my name before the PA pauses to build up the moment.

_She’s not here yet. At least as far as I can see._

“And the challenger!!!” The PA exclaims. “From Moscow, Russia, HAILING from both the Council in Moscow and the European High Council!!! For her first, and only duel of the day, I introduce…MASTER IVAAAAA—”

The PA’s hype attempts get blocked out by the crowd cheering as I halt my pacing out to my position, turn around and see Master Stella, dressed in dark red robes, with intricate patterns woven or stitched onto the fabric.

“This match will be refereed by…Jedi GRAND MASTER Mace! Windu!!!”

_WHOA!_

Snapping my head to the left, I see Master Windu as he steps out of the Council’s designated box and into position. “This match will be…A DUEL!!”

Oh boy.

“ARE WE READY?!?” The PA booms out.

Windu gives the PA an annoyed look, before he turns to me and says something I can’t catch over the din of the crowd.

_Are we good?_

I nod once, and Windu doesn’t let off a visible reply before turning to Master Stella.

_Breathe. Relax. Think._

“THREE—”

Dictate terms. Be physical. Know her moves before she pulls them off.

“TWO—”

_She’ll want to lean on the Force, rather than her martial strength._

“ONE—”

_And win._

“FIGHT!!” The PA booms out before the crowd all around us roars bleed into each other, a mass of screams and cheers.

Respectfully, I activate my lightsaber and give it a flourish with a few turns of the wrist before raising it up in a textbook Makashi salute and hold it for a moment.

Across from me, Master Stella copies my move but goes straight for the salute back. We both hold it for a beat, then lower our lightsabers and—

_MOVE!_

I leap to the side, sensing a deceptive push from Master Stella and land to my left. Within a beat, Stella is striking towards me with a slash around chest height.

Blocking the move, I slip out of the blade lock and feint with my head before my peripheral vision changes, causing me to glance around just as the crowd roars.

_They’re activating the dynamic nature of the arena._

Behind me I see that there is a catwalk, leading to some sort of a structure or a building.

_Fine._

I return my focus to Stella and switch into the traditional Sorensu guard with my hand above my head, lightsaber blade pointed at her.

_C’mon. You want this to be a martial fight. You want to get into a 1v1, you’re a Master and on the European Council._

You’re better than me. You _know_ this.

Master Stella takes the bait and advances on my position. I bat away her first cut before altering my approach and falling back into Makashi, tucking my hand behind my back and meeting her blow for blow.

_Up, down, slice, cut._

Nope!

I meet another slice with a riposte of my own, which fails to meet its mark but results in Master Stella’s feet feinting a retreat.

_Happy feet!_

Sensing my advantage, I close the gap between us and let loose a quick three slice combo, first right then left then right again before pushing her blade off mine. Master Stella takes an unsteady step, allowing me to glance back and take in my surroundings.

_Tunnel, leading into a large room. Okay._

I fall back as Master Stella lets out a visible breath thru her nose then—

Blocking the bull rush and accompanying slice, I redirect her around me and reset the exchange. Stella doesn’t seem to bother and swings at me. I block the move and she snaps her wrists to turn the exchange into a volley around our knees and ankles.

I bat away one, then a second, then a third before finally she takes her hand off her lightsaber in an effort to—

_Nope!_

At the same time as she lets loose a push, I return the gesture. The two collide between us, resulting in neither of us moving an inch and our lightsabers still locking near our waists.

Rotating my wrists, I take a step and chop down at her which gets redirected and allows her to cut out at me. I dip underneath the cut and spin on my heels to get some power behind—

_OWW!!_

I fall back, jaw throbbing as Stella lands after nailing my right in the jaw with the kick. She sees her advantage and takes advantage by spinning me around and pushing me further into this tunnel.

_Fine!_

Our lightsabers collides a step or two further into the tunnel before we start connecting with the material that consists of the tunnel. Sparks immediately start flying, but they don’t distract either of us as she pushes her advantage and I move my lightsaber to beat back her offensive.

After two or three more steps I sense the tunnel open back up and retreat, then look around to see a mostly empty room with what appears to be a few conference tables set up horizontally across the room.

Stella chops powerfully down at me, only for me to sidestep the move and for her lightsaber to connect with the structure, resulting in more sparks flying out and a bleating alarm begins to go off.

_Awesome!_

I turn back to Stella just as she is mid motion to turn around and—

_AHH!_

This time I let out a cry of pain as again she kicks me in the face. Undeterred by the sound of my distress, she advances on me before I lower my lightsaber and force her back with a powerful Force Push. However, she counters this by igniting her lightsaber into the floor to slow dramatically, then halt her progress.

“Are blows allowed in this fight!?” I yell to Windu, who is ten to twelve feet away while calmly looking on.

“Of course they are. It’s a duel.” He responds before I feel something grab me and—

_NO!_

I’m aggressively pulled across the room by Stella as the move is combing with a powerful downward chop, resulting in her driving me both down and back and almost completely removing my height advantage.

She pushes and pushes on my blade before I slip out of it and take a huge swing of my lightsaber at her shoulder area, only for her to vanish from sight.

_She moved around—ME!_

Taking an educated guess, I throw my left arm behind me just as she makes her move, allowing our arms to bang into each other and for her lightsaber to come out of her hand and fall to the ground. In addition, her momentum basically feeds her throat into my hand.

Instantly, Stella lets out a dramatic gasp for oxygen as I have her completely at my mercy before I start to bend her slowly but surely backwards.

_More…More…_

Stella desperately tries calling her lightsaber to me, but I don’t look away from her as I continue bending her spine backwards. Her lightsaber flies by the both of us, out of sight.

_That’s it! Just a little…_

I activate my lightsaber with a flourish and feel a rush of gratification before I dr—

Out of nowhere, my feet vanish from beneath me and I drop her while falling right onto my back.

_What in the—OWW!_

My head snaps back viciously after Stella kicks me full on in the face in an attempt to get away from me. By the time I’ve recovered, I look to my hand and see that my own lightsaber is gone while Master Stella has risen to her feet with lightsaber in hand.

_Great!_

I only get a smirk before she rushes at me and raises her lightsaber, sensing that now is the time for a decisive blow. Whenever she gets within arm’s reach of me, I counter by powerfully clearing the area with a forearm shiver to her ribcage area, sending Master Stella flying away from me, landing in a heap and rolling multiple times.

_Where’s my lightsaber?_

I quickly scan the area directly surrounding me before I spot it and call it to my hand. The reassuring curve of the hilt falls right into my grip as Stella rises to her feet again.

_You want to turn this into a dirty fight! Then fine!_

I’ll beat your ass up all damn day. I’ve got eight inches and probably over one hundred pounds on you, _Master._

_And I damn well guarantee that I’m infinitely stronger than she is. I could throw her around like Jacen or Mira if I wanted to._

Instead of pressing my advantage I relent and take a couple of leisurely steps towards the center of the room, which over the course of our battle is certainly looking worse for the wear with one of the tables folded in on itself and—

_MOVE!_

Impulsively, I flip directly behind me just as part of one of the tables gets whipped out at me. When I land, I see Master Stella grab the other half of the table and move to whip it at me.

Right away, I counteract the move by leaping over the next piece of table. But before I land, a Force Push connects with me and sends me flying thru the air before I fall heavily and roll to a stop.

_GO!_

I hear Stella yell just before I turn and see her in mid-air, blade pointed completely downward and in position to be driven right thru me. Thoughtlessly, I roll away and the blade sinks into the floor up to the hilt before I torque my body using my hands and release a flying kick which connects and knocks her backwards.

_Okay!_

I rise to my feet once again and look around to get a feel for my surroundings.

_Let’s see what’s thru this door behind me._

Again, I don’t press my advantage and simply rotate my lightsaber in my hand before moving to a two-handed grip more commonly associated with Shii-Cho, or Form I.

Master Stella seems to anticipate me taking an offensive approach, only for me to feel around with the Force for the handle to this door then snap my wrists on the lever, forcing it to open.

_C’mon…Let’s go outside._

It takes two or three steps before I can coax Stella out of the ruined conference room and out onto what feels like a skyway before she advances close enough for me to slice at her left side then alter my attack to the right, only for her to block it.

Master Stella then slips my blade off hers and swings high, almost head height before I revert back to Makashi and block her one handed. My blue blade and her green blade clash for a moment before I push her off me and move to fall back—

_WHOOOOAAAAAHHH!!!_

Out of nowhere the skyway we’re standing on fails in some way, sending both Stella and I careening to the right before we collide with the wall faces first. A horrible and metallic screeching sounds out before I hear the crowd collectively gasp as I move to grab onto a railing and pull myself into some sort of better positioning.

_What in the hell is going on??_

I strain to pull myself into a better, more vertical position just before the Force—

_MOVE!_

Without hesitation, I throw my lightsaber blade down at my ankles only for my blade to connect with Stella’s as she is dangling below me, also clinging to a railing. Our blades strike each other’s for a moment before she is forced to pull back and focus on simply hanging on.

_There’s got to be—THERE!!_

_Looks like a landing pad or something. It’ll have to do!!_

I gather my strength, then crouch as best I can, push off the wall and reach out for the railing to the circular structure that is about ten or so feet above me.

“AAAHHH!!!” I yell out as I barely reach the railing, only for the resulting effort to nearly pull my arm out of its socket.

_UP! UP! UP!!_

_GET UP!!!_

Nevertheless, I grit my teeth and rely on my core strength to pull myself up, then roll over onto the structure before getting back on my feet wearily.

_Now where is she?_

Tentatively, I take a couple of steps forward in case the platform gives way and peer down, where the floor has dropped precipitously around twenty to thirty feet. About halfway up, the structure that used to be the skyway dangles, having failed and is dangling from the main building itself with the bottom hanging open down to the bottom.

Master Stella meanwhile, has inventively yanked loose the ceiling tiles and is pulling herself up towards the main structure with what looks like a collection of wiring.

_Nope._

Without a second thought, I throw my lightsaber out in an arc towards the wiring. The blade cuts right thru just before the air is filled with a shriek by Master Stella—

The sound effect signaling that the duel is over sounds out, and I jump right out of my skin and whirl around.

_What’s happening?!_

“And the WINNER!!! Ezra!! Bridger!!” The PA declares just as the crowd, most of whom are already on their feet rise fully and start…applauding and cheering.

_I…won?_

That was a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I turn away from Windu and the cheering crowd, back to Master Stella who is on her back at the bottom of the shaft.

_I need to go get her._

Right away, I leap off the platform and let myself fall before cushioning my fall just as Master Stella rolls over and turns in my direction.

“You alright?”

Master Stella closes her eyes, her face a picture of frustration before her eyes snap open. “They owe me a deep tissue massage. For that platform trickery.”

I can’t hold back a laugh before extending my hand to help her up. Stella takes my hand and I pull her to my feet, followed by the floor beginning to rise back up.

_I…I guess that’s it._

_I can relax._

Dropping into a crouch, I rest my hands on my knees and start to catch my breath as the floor rises to meet the rest of the arena.

_That wasn’t so much a fight about styles or Force powers or work with a lightsaber._

That was tactics and quick thinking.

_And I’m exhausted._

The floor heavily clicks into place once it reaches the rest of the arena, allowing the cheering of the crowd, which was dulled by the chamber, to be fully heard while ringing all around.

_Huh._

I think they’re applauding the both of us.


	36. Obfuscate

(Alrich Wren POV)

In one smooth motion, I lift up the lid with one hand and grab my lone piece of luggage out of the trunk before shutting the trunk and gesturing a goodbye to the cab driver.

The driver takes the hint and pulls away from the curb after a moment.

_Finally. Home._

I adjust the handle of my bag in my hand before taking a few steps towards the house and pull on the gate, which creaks, prompting multiple barks to sound out inside the house.

_Oh it’s me. Hush._

“Oakley! Sarabi! Hush!” I hear my wife’s voice call out just as I start up the stairs that both lead out to the pool and guest house as well as the main house.

“You’re back! I heard traffic from O’Hare was a nightmare. I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour.” Ursa greets me.

“Found the right Uber.” I smile, then peck her cheek.

Clinking collars notify me of Oakley and Sarabi’s arrival. “I’m still working on the stew for tonight. Sabine is off at the store grabbing a few things.”

“Are Tristan and Kayla here?” I ask before bending down to pet the dogs. “Hi! Did you miss me!?”

“No.” My wife laughs in her normal, facetious tone. “They’re off at the Aquarium.”

_Anything to get out of this house._

“Why am I not surprised?” I ask while petting the black lab while Sarabi just races around me, excited to see me.

_At least she’s stopped peeing out of excitement._

“Oh we were the same way at their age dear.” Ursa reminds me.

“We didn’t flee our parents every chance we got.”

“They don’t mean it poorly. They just like their space I’m pretty sure. You know Tristan wants to move out.”

_That he does._

“Anyway, how was Los Angeles? How were the negotiations?”

“They went alright. Medtronic is insisting on another hike, which I told them won’t sit well with the board.”

_Those price gouging pirates will learn soon enough if they don’t play ball._

“Another hike?” My wife repeats before chopping something up loudly. “Haven’t they already increased prices?”

“Yes, which the company covered at the fed’s request. I don’t think that they’ll subsidize it this time.”

_Meaning the cost is passed onto the consumer. Many of whom are struggling to pay for their insulin as it is._

“That’s…shameful.”

“I know.” I nod to my wife before walking to the living room and setting my bag onto the couch. “The trip was a productive one however.”

“I got a communication from the Duchess. Apparently your meeting with Sabine’s friend went well. Ezra, right?” My wife calls out as I return to the kitchen.

“Right you are. He’s a good kid.”

“Are the connections to the Jedi as significant as they seemed to be?” My wife asks, grabbing part of an onion and moving to chop it.

“Yes.” I nod before I pull open the fridge. “From everything they’ll tell me his parents really haven’t been around for years. Dooku noticed this and essentially scooped him up. And he’s been in their care ever since.”

“I thought the boy went to private school?”

“Yes.” I continue spinning the story the Jedi laid out for me. “In Georgia, one controlled in large part by the Jedi.”

“So their power base is further than Boba fears.”

“This isn’t about power _cyar'ika_.” I counter. “From everything they told me at the lunch we attended, he’s more or less a sort of agent.” ( _cyar'ika =_ Darling, beloved, sweetheart.)

“A Jedi Agent?” Ursa hisses, turning to me in alarm.

“Of a sort. He has a variety or skills, diplomatic, martial, is quite brilliant and can think on his feet. And most important of all to them, is quite physically gifted.”

My wife’s alarm turns to a smirk. “No wonder Sabine likes him.”

“It’s not like that. You heard her.”

“You really believe ‘Bine Alrich?” My wife chides me. “You and I both know what she’s been doing for years. First with _B’ret_ , now with at least one other guy the night of that fight.”

“She’s a consenting adult. And it’s none of our business.”

“Very true.” My wife agrees while continuing her chopping. “But I maintain that she likes this boy. Ezra. I have to remember that.”

I laugh before setting the bottle of wine we opened last night on the island and move towards the cabinets.   
You will, the boy is quite impressive in person.”

“You saw him?”

“I did.” I confirm, digging for a wine glass. “Did you run the dishwasher dear?”

“I did, but it’s still cooling down. What happened? You’re leading to something.”

_She knows me so well._

“If anything, he’s more of an enforcer. He could snap _B’ret_ like a twig if he wanted to.” I tell her.

“So that report, and what Boba said is true: That he was pulling his punches.”

_He was being nice._

“He was. I got a little more detail on the man with the broken jaw? Moved into his punch.”

Ursa winces before seeming to understand. “It’s bad that I want him to find that little brat and knock some sense into him.”

“Oh he might. You know when Kayla found Sabine in the bathroom at the airport?”

“Yes?” her head pops up again.

“They had a fight. Ezra doesn’t know what he did wrong, but I don’t think they’ve talked since.”

My wife sets her knife down and tilts her head towards the ceiling before closing her eyes wearily. “ _Sab’ika…_ whyyyy do you do this?”

_I don’t know._

“But ever since she got home she’s been nothing but complementary of him!” She adds.

“I know.”

“It doesn’t make any sense!”

“I have a theory.” I say, returning my attention to the wine glasses.

“Shoot.”

“You know the necklace Sabine wore to our pictures?” I ask, beginning to pour.

“Yes, the one that we don’t know—OH!”

_Yes._

“You think that…he gave it to her?”

“And that freaked her out.” I finish the thought for Ursa.

She seems to mull it over for a moment. “I guess that makes sense. But why get her a necklace like that if he doesn’t like her?”

_That’s the question._

“I think he does. But he’s steps ahead of her and knows she’s getting over someone.”

“No way.” She laughs. “No way!”

“He’s practically a Jedi Ursa.” I remind her. “The boy is quite smart, and very sharp. I bet he can read her ticks very well. We know they’re close.”

_Because she won’t shut up about him._

We’ve only heard a little about her other friends. But a massive amount about this ‘Ezra’.

The chopping continues before my wife says “Shame about his parents. Lines up with what Sabine said.”

“Not much love there.” I add, sitting across from her before I sip my wine. “Not around much.”

“Raised by emotionless monks, a majority of which seem to have an superpower from an unknown source.”

“He’s not Force-Sensitive.” I lie. “Just good reflexes.”

“Which is why I imagine they conscripted the boy.” Ursa says before grabbing a potato and chopping it in half. “A pawn in their game.”

_Not really. I wish I could tell her the truth._

But she’d freak out. And the Jedi specifically asked me not to say anything at this time.

_And how can I fight it? The boy should be able to tell Sabine, who he truly seems to care about, without me going behind his back._

He’s…something.

“What?” My wife reads me like a book before loudly chopping up another potato.

“Ezra’s just…he’s hard to read. Looking at him, you wouldn’t really be able to tell. But I got way more out of him at that breakfast than in Sacramento or yesterday.”

Ursa’s eyes dart up. “You think he’s hiding something?”

“I just think he’s seen a lot. And that he’s complicated.” I say just before the side door open and the dogs begin barking again.

“Hey! Shut up! It’s me, I’m back. Calm down.” Sabine says, arms full of green bags from the grocery store. “Dad!!”

“ _Ad’ika_.” I smile at her while getting up from my seat. ( _Ad’ika =_ sweetie, darling, daughter, child)

Sabine quickly sets the bags down and rushes into a big hug. “Mom didn’t think you’d get back so quick. How was LA?”

“Good. You’ll never guess who I saw.”

“Who?” Sabine asks while turning back to her groceries.

I don’t reply immediately, instead unlocking my phone and scrolling over to my pictures.

_I don’t think he noticed me taking his picture._

When I look up, Sabine is loading up the fridge while Ursa is looking at me. “They invited me to their Temple. He was working their dueling tournament.”

“Really?” She repeats, eyes widening.

“Yup.”

“Who?” Sabine asks, head in the refrigerator.

“I think that’s Ezra. Right dear?”

I nod as my wife smirks just before Sabine whips around. “You saw Ezra?!”

“I did. He says hi.” I tease Sabine.

In a flash, the groceries are forgotten as Sabine races to my side and grabs my phone.

“I didn’t get to see him fight, he was working as more of a bodyguard/security.” I tell the two of them, then turn more towards Sabine. “Did you two have an argument?”

“An argument?” Sabine repeats after me, staring at the picture of the boy in his Jedi robes, looking out at the arena. “No.”

“He seems to think you did. Said you two haven’t been talking.”

“Ezra and I are fine.” Sabine says brusquely. “I know he’s been busy, and I’ve been doing a lot too.”

“ _Adika_.” My wife chides her. “If you two had a fight, you have to communicate. He can’t apologize if he doesn’t know what he did wrong.”

“We didn’t have a fight!” Sabine says, frustration in her voice. “He…we’re fine.”

_Not what I heard._

“Dear.” I soften my voice. “You told us he was on that flight before you came. Then Kayla—”

“I know Dad!” Sabine says angrily.

“Hey, I just want to meet the boy. We’ve heard so much.” Her mother smiles. “Maybe he said something he shouldn’t have.”

“Darling.” I moderate y tone again.

“No Dad.” Is Sabine’s response.

I wince, then glance at my wife. “Have you told him about _B’ret_?”

“No!” Sabine responds hotly. “He’s never asked, I’ve never told him, and Brett’s dumbass doesn’t matter anymore! I don’t want a boyfriend right now, and Ezra seems to understand that.”

“And you’ve told him that?” My wife follows up.

“Yes Mom. And Ezra doesn’t like me like that anyway. He’s a robot when it comes to romance.” Sabine answers wearily before marching back towards the back door. “There’s more groceries in the SUV. I’ll be back.”

The door opens, followed by it slamming. Leaving my wife and I alone for an instant.

“The necklace.” My wife smirks.

“I think he knows that.” I counter before glancing outside and seeing Sabine unloading our black SUV.

_Poor kid._

* * *

(Ezra Bridger POV)

“—and Jacen’s bike came in this morning.”

Master Dooku smiles as we sit in the turn lane on Long Beach, waiting for the light to turn. “That’s good. What was the delay?”

“Kanan mistakenly assumed there would be bikes available to purchase the week of Christmas.” I report, only for Dooku to chuckle.

“Oh no. He was mistaken.”

“Very.” I smile. “But he ordered the new online for Cayle and I, then put it together today.”

The light finally turns green and the cards ahead of us begin moving forward.

“How about you and this grill I’ve heard you’re purchasing?”

“Haven’t really looked into it. Been too busy.” I answer while taking the turn.

_Been reading a report on the history of the conflicts between the Mandalorians and the Jedi Order. Many of which I feel as if I could add something too._

Dad told Elias and I stories of how the Mandalorians could be a useful ally in time. They were one in the past, often manipulated into doing a Sith Lord’s bidding.

“Your time doesn’t have to be completely devoted to academic pursuits.” Dooku advises me. “Do some research, then pass along the bill. Consider it a Christmas present.”

_I…It’s pointless to fight him on this._

Master Dooku smirks as the car ahead of us changes lanes, opening up our path to Entrance Road. “And don’t factor in the price point.”

“I’ll keep it—OW!” I yelp as Dooku smacks my right hand.

“No, you’ll do as I ask. You know my wealth, and it’s pointless to sit upon it as if a throne.” Master Dooku preaches. “You’ll put it to excellent use, which is all I’m looking for in an investment nowadays.”

_Investment._

He knows that his portfolio will make up any loss incurred by my purchase.

_Benefits of being ninth on the Forbes Billionaire Ranking._

Without another word I flip on my blinker and come to a halt so that the oncoming traffic can pass before I turn into the neighborhood. “Have you reached out to Sabine yet?”

“Not since Christmas. And I probably won’t. She never replied.”

_I kind of thought that her Instagram activity and the necklace photos meant that things weren’t as bad as I thought._

Nope. Five days later and here I am getting ‘left on read’ as Trey calls it.

“Perhaps she’s waiting for you to make another move.”

_NO!_

I bank my frustrations while turning into the neighborhood. “I’ve moved twice. Silence both times. Ball’s in her court.”

_It’ll be awkward as hell in that dance class, but oh well. Can’t say I didn’t try._

With a flick of my wrist I pop open the console between Master Dooku and I and grab the orange laminated card with Kanan and Hera’s house number for the security booth.

When I pull up, the guard is expecting me to extend my card, which I do. He takes it, scribbles the house number before asking “Both cars?”

“Yes sir.” I answer before glancing in the rearview mirror and seeing that Master Kenobi is indeed still behind us.

“Here you go. Have a nice night.” The guard tells me, handing my card back.

“You too!” I smile and nod before the gate begins to open and I creep forward.

Once we’re fully thru the gate Master Dooku takes the opportunity. “You seem rather frustrated about this.”

“I just wish she’d say what I did wrong. And that I hadn’t listened to Cayle.”

“Cayle? What’d he do?”

“It was his idea.” I explain. “He said I had to get her a Christmas present. Stupid idea.”

_I was the one who decided to take it a little further than normal. It’s my fault. I wish she’d reply just so that I can apologize._

So maybe things can go back to normal.

“On the contrary. I think it was a brilliant idea. How were you to know there would be repercussions?”

“I know about the guy. That should have been enough.”

Master Dooku turns to me and says “I wouldn’t worry about him so much, as her.”

I take my eyes off the road long enough to glance at him. “What’s that mean?”

“I’ve heard you have so far refused to investigate into the matter, opting to give her the illusion of privacy?” Dooku begins.

“Yes.”

“The two of them are not a thing. Far from it in fact. Her actions seem to indicate that she no longer wants anything to do with him.”

“But it’ still affecting her. And I don’t want a thing with her.” I remind him. “I just want my friend back.”

…

…

_Oh come on Master._

“You don’t believe me.”

Dooku finally chuckles. “Vader clearly believed otherwise.”

“I’m not Vader. He twisted the truth.”

“A twisted truth is still truth, even when turned 180 degrees.” Dooku says as I pull up behind the SUV in the driveway.

“Sabine’s too important a friend to consider that.”

_And even if I wanted to, I don’t deserve to think about her like that._

I don’t really deserve that kind of happiness.

_Love, dating. A real, true girlfriend._

Without another word I pop out of my car and shut my door a little firmer than I intended before leading Masters Dooku and Kenobi up to the house, where the front door is unlocked.

_No Ghost…_

“We’re home.” I call out into the house before I hear movement in the kitchen.

“How’d it go?” Hera calls out to us as Master Kenobi closes the door behind us.

I respond. “It went alright. Moved on.” then smile as I walk into the kitchen.

As soon as I’m within range, Hera pulls me into a hug. “Congrats dear. Good job.”

“Thanks.” I smile at Hera as Hera does the same.

Hera lets me go and turns behind me, allowing me to glance out into the backyard and spot Cayle, Ahsoka and Master Skywalker all sitting in the grass of the backyard while the sprinkler is going in one of the corners.

“—thank you for having us.” I hear Master Kenobi say to Hera as a ball flies out, followed by Ghost racing after it.

_They’re playing fetch._

“Of course. There’s wine in the fridge if you all want some. Kanan ran off to the store, he forgot green beans and lemon for the fish.”

Master Kenobi laughs and Dooku says “Oh dear. Is young Jacen enjoying his new bike?”

“Oh yes.” Hera smiles widely. “He’s off riding with his friends right now.”

“Excellent.” Dooku smiles as Master Kenobi slips past all of us and moves towards the backyard.

Ghost jogs back to where everyone is seated before I glance back to Master Dooku and see that he’s pouring two glasses of wine. “Do you need anything from me?” I ask Hera.

“No dear. You all go talk.”

_She knows I’ve wanted to know about this Kamino business since I got back. Only for the Council to muzzle Cayle and wait until the entire Council could discuss the matter._

Leading us to today.

Master Dooku slips my glass into my hand before leading me outside. As we walk, the ball gets clumsily thrown again before Ghost races after it, inducing a high pitched giggle.

_Mira._

“Hello Master. Ezra.” Ahsoka smiles at the two of us, causing the others to turn to us.

“Hello. Are we having fun out here?” Dooku asks as Ghost trots back, ball in hand before beelining for me.

I smile, then pet him and take the tennis ball out of his mouth. “Hey Ghost.”

_Good to see you too._

Mira vocalizes something before Cayle silently takes the tennis ball from me and gives it to Mira, who is sitting in his lap. “Here ya go. Show Ezra what you’ve learned.”

Right away Mira does as she’s asked, squealing and heaves the tennis ball out into the grass. Ghost instinctively bolts and chases after I, getting delirious giggles out of Mira.

“You’re learning to throw! Good job!” I smile, only for Mira to turn at the sound of my voice, spot me then beam and babble excitedly.

Ahsoka and Master Skywalker’s faces both soften as Cayle hands Mira over to me, who latches onto my shirt and moves to hug me. “Hiii. How are you? You playing fetch with Ghost?”

Mira repeats a single sound. “Ba-Ba-Ba” while banging her hand on my collarbone heartily.

“Her speech is progressing.” Master Kenobi observes.

“Yup. She’s crawling around and babbling right on schedule.” Master Skywalker replies, sounding pleased.

Cayle takes Mira back as Ghost returns with the ball. “I’m even trying to stand! But I can’t do that yet. I fall down.”

_A day or two ago she somehow used Ghost’s collar to get to her feet and clung to Ghost._

It actually worked pretty well, Ghost didn’t protest and she got from the living room to the kitchen before anybody realized what she’d done.

_Only problem was when she let go of Ghost, she fell right down._

“So.” Master Tano turns to her student. “What’d you tell him?”

“Nothing.” He replies. “You told me that I couldn’t’ say anything per the Council until you discussed it.”

Both Kenobi and Skywalker eye me before I answer “it’s true. He didn’t say anything.”

“Well then would you like to begin?” Master Dooku asks him.

Cayle shrugs, then moves to turn to me. “They’re weird man.”

_Weird?_

“Weird how?”

“Well, for one they’re completely albino. All white. Big ass, long necks like a giraffe. And the place is exactly as Dooku described it. Completely hidden, like El Dorado.” He explains.

Dooku adds. “I believe that the genetic abnormalities are a result of their prolonged isolation.”

“You said that these Kaminoans were quite advanced especially in the arena of genetic editing.” Master Skywalker begins. “Perhaps the changes are deliberate.”

“It is unknown at this time.” Dooku says before turning back to Cayle. “Carry on.”

“okay.” He nods, then turns back to me. “Well the main takeaway I got is that they want to see you. They really, _really_ want to see you.”

“To see if their work paid off.” I reply without thought.

_They likely think like my father._

“Probably.” Cayle nods. “They weren’t thrilled about Master Dooku bringing me, despite the fact that the Order sent me along. But they accepted me a lot more when I explained that I know you quite well.”

“And?” Master Kenobi asks.

“They asked a thousand questions.” Cayle says as Mira throws the tennis ball again. “How tall are you, how much do you weigh, what do you look like? That sort of stuff. I showed them a picture of you off my phone, which really got the ball rolling.”

“How?” I quickly ask.

“It appears that these Kaminoans are quite through.” Master Skywalker reveals. “Extensive files, a complete genetic breakdown, DNA sequencing, the works.”

_Complete DNA sequencing?!_

We don’t even have that right now. If my father has it, it’s locked up in his files that Alexandre is still trying to access.

_I want that. It’s mine. I have a right to it._

“Did you get it?”

“No.” Dooku shakes his head. “Neither of us are a parent or guardian, and they refused to share the information.”

“Master Dooku explained the situation, that both of your parents are unavailable at the moment and that you’re in school. No dice.” Cayle frowns. “Sorry.”

_Damn._

“It’s alright. You said my parents are ‘unavailable’?” I ask.

Master Kenobi nods. “We believe it best to keep you father’s intentions quiet for the time being. And it would appear that your mother was barely involved if at all.”

“Her name appeared on many of the medical documents required out in the real world.” Master Dooku tells me. “Birth certificate, birth registration form, social security application, will, letter of instruction, et cetera.”

“Do you think they’ll give it up if I give you permission legally? Like sign something?” I ask.

Master Dooku shakes his head. “No, and we don’t really know how their legal system works. They might not allow it.”

“The Council believes it best for you to go in person, after we continue investigating.” Ahsoka informs me.

“Continue investigating?”

“I’ll be returning to Kamino in the coming weeks. Attempt to gather more information. The Kaminoans are a very reticent people. And even more so when discussing someone such as yourself Ezra.”

_They created me. Very illegally I might add._

I can see how they won’t talk about it much.

“He’s right. It was beyond pulling teeth just to get this little amount of information.” Cayle says to me. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get more. Half the time we were there we asked the same question, over and over again. Only for them to use their words to spin us in circles.”

_It’s more information than we had._

“It’s okay. Thanks for trying.” I smile at him, then the others.

“No need to thank us.” Master Skywalker says while levitating a few blades of grass. “You have a birth right to this information. And since your father actively obstructs our quest…we soldier on.”

My father.

…

_I feel like this wouldn’t be a bad time to ask what he’s up to._

Especially since I never, ever ask.

_I know what he’s doing. Sitting in a cell for twenty hours out of the day out in the middle of the stormiest part of the northern Atlantic._

Mira’s laughter brings me out of my thoughts before I notice everyone looking at me. “Well, outside of that what is going on?”


	37. Shiim Mou Kei

Blue strikes meet a yellow blade before one pushes the other away, gaining precious space in the duel.

Not moving from my position, leaning up against a pillar in the mezzanine, I continue watching Luke and the Jedi Knight Darach duel before casting an eye towards he scoreboard.

_2-1 in Luke’s favor._

The battle continues before Darach finally is able to extricate himself from Luke’s continued assaults on his defenses.

_His style is different. I can see elements of Form V, Shien much like his Father, Master Skywalker does. But that’s not all._

Darach lashes out with a slash that Luke ducks underneath before retaking the advantage in the fight.

_He thinks. He’s quite fast. And it’s not all Form V. There’s elements of Form IV, Ataru as well as some wider, harder to block strikes added in._

I think he’d be vulnerable to counterstrikes and ripostes. But he’s a handful.

The crowd below me in the stands as well as the lower level, which is packed to the brim gasps as Darach seems to connect with Luke’s calf before—

The sound effect signaling that the final blow has been struck sounds out just before the third green light goes up on Luke’s side, signaling his victory.

“YOUR WINNER!!! LUKE! S—”

The Jedi all around me roar in approval as humbly, Luke walks over to Darach to congratulate him, presumably, on a duel well fought.

_It was rather close._

A decent portion of the crowd below me begins shifting out of their seats, and I move off of my spot on the pillar and start towards the ramp.

_Beat the crowd._

I’ve got one more fight today, in a couple of hours against a renowned Jedi Master from England named Davies.

_After this duel, I’ll be in the clear for a few days. The competition will become every other day and in about a week, it will move onto the knockout stage._

_7,000 has been whittled down to about 1500. We’ll continue slimming the number until we don’t need the elimination bracket any more._

It’s been a productive tournament, and an entertaining one. The young Knights and some Battlemasters haven’t fared very well, where there are some Padawans that have shown themselves to be quite capable.

Luke and myself being the brightest examples.

_Gambling is usually frowned upon by the Order and the Council, but it’s inevitable around the tournament. I know that I was expected to be knocked out early, especially given the draw I was given._

I want to say that I was a 10,000-1 bet to advance to the knockout stages.

The ramp I am descending down gracefully turns downward as I lead the masses down to the main level of the Temple.

_I might go try and see if there is a spire available to meditate at before my duel._

Jedi Knight Roger Davies is supposedly quite skilled with a lightsaber. I shouldn’t underestimate him.

“Ahh, there you are.” I hear the familiar call of Master Dooku as I arrived at one of the main corridors of the temple.

“Masters.” I bow my head as Master Dooku is joined by Master Jinn.

“Young one.” Master Jinn bows his head respectfully.

Dooku smirks almost imperceptibly before beginning to walk. “Off to find a quiet place to center your mind?”

“I was thinking one of the Spires.” I confirm. “Do you know if anybody is up there?”

“There’s a training course with the younglings in one of them. But the others could be unoccupied.” Master Jinn informs me.

“Thank you, Master. I’ll go check momentarily.” I nod in thanks.

Master Dooku continues leading us down the corridor as all around us, the volume level continues to increase. “What do you believe will become of your upcoming encounter?”

“You know what I believe Master.” I say without being able to hold back a laugh. That laugh garners a scornful look from Master Jinn.

“Your presumption that it is you that will come out on top blinds you to the possibilities. Young Davies is quite skilled, perhaps in ways that you yourself do not know of.” Master Jinn tells me.

Master Dooku tastefully adds “Your hubris is showing, my young Apprentice.”

“It’s confidence Master, not hubris.” I defend myself.

“You are incorrect, young Bridger.” Master Jinn corrects me. “It is arrogance. The same arrogance installed by your father. It is an insidious force. I would be very wary of it.”

“Do you believe that it is arrogance given my accomplishments in the past few days?” I dare to ask him.

_I don’t think it’s arrogance._

“A belief such as your own, deserved or not could be viewed as a manifestation of the dark side.” Master Jinn addresses me.

_It is not!_

“I disagree, Master.”

Master Dooku gets between us, figuratively speaking. “The belief in one self is hardly a sin. However, too much belief could indeed lead you to the dark side.”

“I advise that you take a good look at your own abilities, young Bridger.” Master Jinn says to me as we arrive at the lifts. “Misplaced, or properly viewed, your abilities are far from complete. And you are not a fully recognized Jedi yet. Meditate on this, and clear your mind. Clarity will come to you if you allow it.”

_Hell, only Knights and Masters are really._

“Yes Masters.” I accept their guidance, then bow respectfully before I walk into the lifts and press the button to rise up to the spires.

* * *

Confidence.

_Confidence is not a sin, and it is not evil._

Confidence is easy though.

_The Dark Side of the Force is easy. By its very nature, it is temptation given form._

Nothing easy is ever worth it.

_Confidence prevents another avenue for the Dark Side to rise up in a Jedi, but opens up another door._

_“It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated.”_

Thanks Dumbledore.

_I will always have to fight against the evil inside me, the evil that was planted and groomed and stoked for years until I rebelled against it._

Vader believes that I’ll always struggle and fail to succeed in my goal to defeat him.

_But I held him back for months, most of that time I was unbothered by his machinations._

The Council believes because of my friends, because of the friendships I’ve forged.

_Sabine especially._

…

_Sabine._

_…_

I’ve been nothing but patient and bided my time. But if she’s really going to drag this out, I don’t see why I can’t be at least a little frustrated with her.

_After everything I’ve done for her?_

I pick a fight for her, when drunk her doesn’t even want me to take the fight. I open my doors to her, literally, and try to be as good a friend as I can to her.

_I don’t harass her about that party, accept her apology then don’t ask any further questions. I didn’t tell her about the name she drunkenly mumbled. I’ve been good and kept my mouth shut._

Keeping my suspicions to myself.

_But if she’s REALLY going to just pretend like I don’t exist for the entire break and not even give me the decency of telling me where I messed up?_

I’m going to scream.

_I wish it didn’t bother me so much. I wish she hadn’t somehow acquired all this power over me._

Nobody should have power over me. I’m a free man, for the first time in my entire life.

_With Dad at least I didn’t really know how tight a hold he had on me._

Now I’m allowing myself to be led around on a chain by Sabine like a love-sick puppy or something.

_And I don’t even like her like that._

If I even did, that’d be even worse! Because now I’d be out on a limb, heart in my hands while she leaves me freezing out in the cold.

_Makes me wonder if Sabine’s secretly an absolute heartbreaker._

All this time she’s spinning tales. Telling me the behind the scenes stories of her teammates. Which I ALSO haven’t said a damned thing about!

_Instagram DM’s and burner accounts with guys on other athletic teams behind their boyfriend’s backs. Going and have a tumble in the sheets with somebody else, all the while the poor guy is unaware._

_That’s hardly the worst of it. The way she’s said her teammates talk about some of the people they’re dating, or used to date is ruthless. Absolutely callous._

Yeah, I get it that broken hearts lead to bitter feelings.

_Doesn’t mean Sabine’s immune from doing that to whoever this guy is._

After all, Cayle and everyone has said without saying that Sabine’s a problem.

_Master Tano cast it onto the Mandalorians. But the Council investigated her, Cayle’s said that the guy isn’t a threat._

Leaving Sabine.

_Which leads to the question: What’d she do to him that sent her out here to LA in order to get away from him?_

Only for her to come all this way just to meet me and get reminded of it all over again.

_If her goal was to mess up what was working perfectly fine, she’s done that. Yeah, I messed up first with the stupid gift._

Fine, I won’t give her any more gifts.

_I spend too much damn money on it anyway. Because she has too much influence on me._

I’m Ezra. Former Lord of the Sith.

_I control people. They don’t control me. Period._

End of story.

_Five months, closer to four months of actual time spent together and she’s already got me spending hundreds of dollars on—_

The sound of the keypad chiming pulls me out of my thoughts, followed by the door swishing open.

_Cayle._

“Hey.”

“My phone hasn’t gone off yet.” I reply without opening my eyes.

_I set a timer._

“There’s been a change of plans.”

_Huh?_

I open my eyes, only to have to blink a couple of times in order to get used to the dimmed light of the room I’m in. “What change of plans?”

“Apparently Davies is sick. He can’t fight.” Cayle responds, leaning against the doorway.

“Okay. So I move on?”

_All that meditating…just to get me worked up about Sabine._

Can’t believe she’s even infiltrating my meditation time.

“Not quite.” He shakes his head. “The Council is working on an alternate opponent for you to fight.”

_Hold up._

“So I don’t get to advance. Even though my opponent can’t fight.” I repeat myself.

Cayle nods once. “Yup.”

“That’s ridiculous.” I spit out. “Who is it?”

“Don’t know. But the last couple of duels ended way early. So you’re up.”

_Already?!_

“Fine.” I grumble, then move to get to my feet while pulling my phone into my hand and extend it to Cayle. “I’ll need that back.”

“So that means I can’t text Sabine.” He smirks as I move to clip my lightsaber to my belt.

“Doesn’t matter. She won’t reply anyway.”

Cayle seems to freeze as I pass by him in the doorway. “That’s bitter.”

“Cayle.” I warn him.

_I don’t want to get into this._

I need to focus.

“You can hold two thoughts in your head.” Cayle chides me as we both slide into the lift. “It’s bothering you.”

“It shouldn’t.” I counter. “I gave her too much control over me.”

“You didn’t give her control. You invested in a friend, and she’s doing a poor job returning that right now.”

_That is overly optimistic and dangerously naïve._

“The world operates on power and leverage. She has the power and is using her leverage.” I inform him as we begin to descend.

“You’re letting Sith teachings base your judgement on this. If it’s bothering you so much, text her.” He replies.

“No.”

“Why ‘No.’?” Cayle says, making a dour face in an imitation of me.

_Thanks for that._

“She has to reply to me. Ball is in her court. I’ve texted her multiple times.”

“Two times isn’t really multiple.”

I whip to face him. “Whose side are you on?”

“Yours!” he replies. “It just so happens that you need a kick in the ass to get you going in the right direction. Her Dad likes you!”

“Yeah, and look where that’s gotten me.” I pop off just as the door opens.

_Conversation’s over. He won’t discuss this in the middle of the Temple._

Purposefully, I take the lead down towards the designated arena, where the crowd seems to be milling about.

The crowd seemingly realizes that it’s me and parts while also starting to buzz before I reach the stairs and start taking them two at a time.

_I’ll dispatch whoever is put in front of me, go home and play with Jacen and Mira._

Distract myself.

“Good luck. You got this.” Cayle calls after me when we reach the edge of the Council’s box.

I turn back long enough to smile in his direction before I walk down to the railing and perch myself on the edge.

_Breathe Ezra._

…

_Just breathe._

The PA coming to life barely registers as I shift on the railing, trying to release all of my tension out into the Force.

_It’s not going to do me any good in here._

The announcer continues on, transitioning into my introduction and allowing me to stride out to my side of the arena.

_No more vicious, bloodthirsty boos. Polite applause and a smattering of support._

Which is fine.

The PA switches his tone slightly while moving into the introduction for my opponent. I don’t visually react, instead opting to close my eyes and continuing to release my tension.

_I hate that she’s even with me, here._

She has no right to be.

“—Master! Count Dooku!!!”

_Wait, what?_

He must be the referee.

_Makes sense, after he and Master Jinn’s comment’s—_

"This match will be refereed by Master Vrokk Lamar, of the people’s Republic of China and will be… a duel!!"

I stop my pacing immediately and glance over my shoulder, only to spot Master Dooku across from me in his typical black body suit with a cape, all held together with the silver clasp on either side.

_I’m going to need all of my concentration for this one._

They’re definitely trying to send me to the loser’s bracket.

“Are we ready?!?” The PA calls out, followed by a roar from the crowd.

I nod in Master Lamar’s direction as I turn to fully take in Master Dooku across from me.

_He was supposed to enter into the equation in a week or two, once it becomes single elimination and therefore worthy of a master’s time._

“Three!”

Master Dooku pulls his lightsaber off his belt and into his hand using the Force, causing me to do the same a moment late.

“Two!”

Dooku activates his lightsaber into the textbook Makashi salute, which I return before we both hold it.

_Call it._

“One!!”

_Go._

Both Dooku and I time up the PA’s call at the same time and rush forward before Master Dooku pulls up short and—

_WHOA…_

_Is he in control of the arena?_

The ground underneath us quakes as slowly, a table with chairs all around us comes into focus with Dooku at the head of the table waiting placidly.

_Doesn’t matter._

Form V. Power.

_It’s Makashi’s weakness._

Hopping onto the table, I advance on Master Dooku and arrive to slice down at him, only for him to bat my attack away and take a step to the left.

In response I release the breath I’m holding, raise both of my arms over my head, then unload a barrage of strikes to either side of Dooku which he deflects and blocks, all with one hand behind his back before I drop a heavy chop directly in front of him.

Dooku meets the challenge easily, then pushes me off him using only his blade and his leverage.

_Okay…Can’t let up._

I close the gap on him and alter my angle of attack to my right, his left only for it to get blocked as well before Dooku raises two fingers and sends me sliding back about ten feet.

_Sloppy Ezra!!_

Should have seen that coming!

_Time to switch it up. I’ll go back to Form V later._

I hesitate long enough to tuck my off hand behind my back then advance towards Dooku blade first before initiating an exchange with a tap.

Dooku turns my tap into a slice with the turn of his wrist, I turn my own wrist counter-clockwise to meet him before he resets. Quickly, sensing an advantage I take a strong step forward and swipe out at him only for it to find air.

_Damn!_

Something comes whistling out of nowhere before I drop down and see a chair fly over my body towards Dooku, who casually discards the chair off to the side and slices down at me as I’m still in a compromised position.

As quickly as I can, I roll away and grab a chair of my own then whip it at him to give myself space. The chair rockets from my right towards Dooku, who takes strong jump before going airborne and—

_PUSH!_

I snap off a push towards Master Dooku, only for him to wave it aside as he elegantly lands like a feather and reactivates his lightsaber.

—

Slice, block, spin, cut leads to me spinning around and swiping at his ankles. Only for Dooku to turn it away and transition into a cut that I see coming and pivot out of harm’s way. The exchange resets and both of us rotate our blades before advancing on the other.

My slice meets his before I dig my heels in and move to push him off his spot, back towards a wall with a doorway in it—

“Ahh!!!” I hiss suddenly as in a flash, Dooku’s altered his angle of attack and cuts me just above my knee.

The crowd suddenly makes itself heard, loudly gasping and reacting before I glance down at my leg.

_It’s not too bad…just a knick. Just a scratch._

I have to keep going.

_He’s on his game today._

“Twice the pride. Leads to double the fall.”

_EXCUSE ME?!_

I answer by eliminating the stinging in my leg and drop a flurry of strikes on either side of Dooku, intending to turn him around and disorient him.

_Two, three—NOW!_

This time when I pivot on my heels and move to drop an anvil of a chop to his defenses, Dooku meets me with a perfectly timed push just underneath my arm which sends me skidding backwards on my heels before I halt myself.

_DAMMIT!!!_

He’s got an answer to everything!

_I’m being beaten right now._

_…_

Breathe.

_Exhale._

I release a breath and feel sweat trickling down my forehead, prompting me to tuck my hair slightly back so that it’s out of my eyes before I lock in on Master Dooku.

_He’s winning. I cannot allow that to happen._

So I won’t.

_I’ve been beaten by Masters in the past, in sparring sessions. But not in a competitive setting like this._

I refuse to let him win.

_I won’t allow it._

Dooku seems to be content eying me before I impulsively leap into the air and slice down at him just as I hand. The blow is blocked, but knocks him off his spot before I assault his defenses with heavy handed, two handed chops on alternating sides which Dooku has to keep escalating the speed of which to keep up with.

Finally I catch him slightly off balance and shove his blade off mine, causing him to take a step back and reset.

* * *

(Cayle POV)

Master Dooku seems to analyze the situation for a moment before chasing down Ezra, who gives ground while meeting Dooku’s single handed strikes with dual handed blocks while spinning when he has to match Dooku’s change in placement.

_He’s losing though._

Suddenly, a buzzing below me causes me to jump right out of my skin.

_Somebody’s calling Ezra’s phone._

I dig into the pocket of my robes as Ezra and Master Dooku’s blades meet again, with Dooku’s having the advantage—

_Sabine Wren_

_Cell_

_Accept Decline_

…

_Oh no._

As quickly as I can, I leap out of my seat and slide past Ahsoka then take the steps three at a time as Ezra’s phone keeps ringing, ringing, ring—

“I’m not Ezra.” I blurt out as I tap the green button.

Silence immediately followed by— “Why are you answering his phone?”

“He’s in the middle of something right now.” I answer as I reach the corridor and step off to the side, getting multiple strange looks.

_Nobody’s going to be pleased about this._

“In the middle of what? He can’t come to the phone?”

“No, he can’t.” I reply as Ezra attempts to switch to Form III, Sorensu only for Dooku to begin causing the signature parries of Soresu to miss completely.

_That’s not going to work. Bad matchup._

His blade can’t keep up with Dooku’s precision.

_Dooku’s one of the greatest swordsmen the Order has ever produced._

“What’s he doing?” Sabine demands, sounding like she’s becoming irritated.

“That’s classified. I’m sorry.”

“CLASSI—” She cuts her screech short. “Jedi business then. Can you at least tell me that?”

“I can’t.”

She huffs out in anger as Ezra abandons Form III wisely and moves down the line to Form IV, Ataru.

_Physically taxing, but maybe._

Maybe.

“My Dad said that Ezra was involved in the Jedi’s traditional dueling tournament, at least on the margins, Is he involved in that?”

_OH!_

The crowd below me gasps as Ezra leaps over Dooku, only for Master Dooku to pivot and send Ezra flying about ten feet into the air before crashing down heavily and gracelessly.

_Get up._

“I’m taking that as a yes. What’s happening? Is he winning?”

“Not exactly.” I answer as Ezra gingerly gets to his feet, flexing multiple fingers gently.

_He must have landed on his hand wrong._

“He’s losing?”

“Losing is a nasty way of putting it. He’s getting worked.” I clarify as Dooku begins pacing around, giving Ezra time to recover.

_That’s going to just piss him off more._

“That’s not better! That’s worse you moron!”

I turn and make a face at Ezra’s phone, then ask. “It’s about time you called him. What do you want from him?”

“Excuse me?” She asks.

“I’ll have you know I’m his best friend Miss Wren.” I bite at her as Ezra takes a few steps forward to reengage Dooku. “And he mentioned the airplane. It’s really bugging him. You should have at least texted back saying you didn’t want to talk.”

“That’s none of your fucking business.” She snaps at me.

“I don’t care if it’s not my business. It just so happens that he’s a bit of an idiot and being too cautious for once in his life. I’ve been telling him to pepper your phone until you answer.”

“Well I’m glad he didn’t do that.” She sarcastically replies as Ezra has resorted back to Form II, with one hand tucked behind his back.

_Dooku’s slowed down. Deliberately._

Ezra is attempting to breach Dooku’s defenses, to no avail with Master Dooku fending him off with grace and twirls of his wrists.

“And for the record, I’m his best friend.”

“Oh, is that so?” I stall as Ezra and Dooku seem to be picking up the pace.

_C’mon._

C’MON! Find a way Ezra!

“Yeah, I—” She starts before my attention is grabbed by Ezra moving right into Dooku’s airspace, deliberately locking him up before Dooku seems to adjust, followed by Ezra pushing him away bodily with his blade.

_Alright._

“—taken care of me, given me—”

Ezra doesn’t hesitate in closing the gap once again, chopping down at Dooku’s defenses. Master Dooku flashes his blade up to block it, which Ezra answers by—

“Whoa!” I yelp as Ezra whiffs completely in his attempt to grab Dooku after jabbing at his shoulder to get him to move where he wanted Dooku to move.

“What happened?!” Sabine demands. “You’re not even—”

Ezra is left staring at his hand in disbelief as Dooku pivots right behind him and—

The crowd erupts as soon as it’s clear Ezra is falling down, defeated by a lightning fast slash to the back by Dooku.

“What?! What happened?!” I get in my ear as my mind is still processing it.

“He lost.” I mumble out.

_I can’t believe it. He never loses._

“HE WHAT?!?”

_He’s fought Kanan and Ahsoka and numerous other Masters to a draw at worst, beaten them a few other times._

Granted he’s only trained with Dooku, never having fought him but…

_He never loses. When’s the last time he lost?_

I know that we never beat him. He felled a Jedi Master when he was 12.

The public address announcer declares Master Dooku the winner as he’s ten or so feet away from Ezra as he rolls onto his side and begins getting to his feet.

_He’s got to go down to the dungeons, where they’ll be thrilled that he lost._

He won’t want to talk to anybody for the rest of the day.

_Anybody._

“Hey.” I get back on track as Dooku starts making his way over to Ezra as he struggles to his feet. “Uhm, I know him. He’s not going to want to talk for the rest of the day. Why’d you call again? We’ll work something out.”


	38. Rager Recon

“—mostly just a vlog about cars, working on them, horsepower and all that. But some pictures yeah.” Lindsay, the blonde in front of me says while adding a pearly white smile on at the end of it.

“You said you were on Instagram?” I follow up.

“Yeah.” She answers before making a grabbing motion. “Gimme your phone, the handle is kind of difficult.”

_Surely not._

“Isn’t that a problem if you work on there?” I ask, unlocking my phone and handing it over.

Lindsay doesn’t immediately respond, navigating her way to the app. Only when she begins typing she speaks again. “The algorithm can work for you. I had to post a couple of modeling photos at first to get a bunch of likes. But after you game it, you can really just do whatever. The ads and sponcon will come, invitations to stuff…”

“Spon-what?”

“Sponcon.” She breathlessly replies. “Sponsored content. You kind of have to dress up for those pictures too. Maybe something a little revealing. My next door neighbor does sponcon for a cologne, aftershave thing. Always has to have his shirt off for it.”

_And I’m sure you just know that._

Lindsay glances up from my phone to give me a smile. “Don’t worry, I only take pictures when his setup doesn’t work.”

“Do all influencers live near each other?”

This time she laughs. “There’s thousands of influencers Ezra. My neighbor just happens to be one. There I am. Click!” She speaks her actions.

“Huh.” I say, leaning closer to her and see that she’s stretching the truth a bit.

_Yeah there’s cars. But also crop tops, tight leather pants, low cut shirts showing off her…yeah._

Dressed just like she is right now.

Lindsay, who is in a black cutoff long sleeve shirt and shorts smiles. “Go thru it when you get home. You’ll see what I mean. And when it doesn’t work out anymore I’ll go back to school.”

“Don’t.” I joke with her then sip my beer. “It sucks.”

“I know…” She complains, then sips her own drink. “And like I told you, I don’t know what the hell I want to be when I grow up. I don’t even want to grow up.”

_Yeah. When you ‘job’ is being an internet model talking about cars…_

“You said you go to USC right?”

“Right.” I nod.

“One of the guys from the track went there for film school before dropping out. Who needs a degree when you can learn what you need then leave?”

“No point anymore.”

“Exactly!” She says loudly, then sips her drink again as the light buzzing in my head resumes.

_Dammit Cayle._

Once she’s stopped talking I smile again then fill by saying “School’s not for everybody though. Last semester was my first and I was so bored half the time…”

“Same.” Lindsay reveals a pouty little frown. “I just ended up at the beach half the time anyway.”

_Half the time huh?_

“Well hey, I gotta go rescue Britt from your friend. They went inside a while ago.” She tucks her hair back behind her ear while smiling at me.

“Sorry about him. He’s…him.” I joke, getting her to laugh.

_He isolated us and took her inside for a “drink”. Little does she know._

“It’s fine. He didn’t straight up hit on me, which is good. I’ll have to have you over to my gym, work out some time. Make you work on something other than arms.” She teasingly pokes my bicep.

“I have leg day too.” I laugh.

“I know. Text me.”

_Oh._

“Will do. Nice meeting you Lindsay.” I smile at her before she returns the smile and saunters away.

Leaving me to do nothing but watch her go.

…

_She is hot._

I can see why her job is Instagram.

_Even though I didn’t know that could be a job. It’s not really a job though._

Just getting free stuff and taking a thousand pictures. Running on coffee and tiny sandwiches.

_Algorithm has shown me a few girls like her on my search page. I don’t really get the appeal though._

They’re unattainable, most are clearly narcissists and don’t live where people are.

_But I’m in LA, home of the Instagram models._

_Crazy that we talked for so long though. She seemed to kind of like me._

…

_Surely she didn’t actually want me to text her. Probably DM her on IG._

_Probably gets plenty of guys sliding into her DMs every day._

She didn’t really like me though.

_Easy to look at though. As bad as it was to say._

I had to force myself to move my eyes, otherwise I would have gotten caught staring.

_Very pretty._

Move Ezra.

_You’re just standing here. Weirdo._

Blankly, I maneuver away from where Lindsay left me, over towards an area of the spacious backyard where four people are playing horseshoes.

_Not very well, but they’re playing._

I wonder how Cayle heard about this party.

Leaning up against the tree, I take another sip of my beer and notice that I’m almost out.

_Good._

I might have one more, then get a ride home.

_Wish he hadn’t iced me with the first drink I had, something somebody just handed me. Plus it was super sweet._

_No surprise he just wanted to get me out of the Temple. Still doesn’t—_

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms softly wrap their way around my waist before I’m gently squeezed from behind.

_What the hell?_

In surprise, I turn back and—

_Oh no._

“Heard you were here.” She says gently, taking advantage of my turning around to pull me fully into a hug. “How are you?”

_Sabine._

“How are you here? It’s like January 6th. And why are you here?” I ask while giving her a half-hearted hug back. “Shouldn’t you be home?”

_WHY ARE YOU HERE?!_

“I flew in today.” She explains while separating herself and smiling up at me.

_She’s wearing the damn necklace._

“Why? Classes don’t start for what, another two weeks?” I ask.

I think its two weeks.

_I also think I don’t need that next drink._

“Something like that. Here, got this for you.” She answers, picking up a drink identical to the one I have up off the ground and extending it to me.

“I don’t need that. I’m already good.” I laugh.

“No you’re not.” Is her reply before sticking it into my hand. “Humor me.”

_I have. Many times. Look where that got me._

All break I wanted to see her. Talk to her.

_And now she just shows the hell up. And…I’m pissed about it!_

Stupid Sabine.

“How’d you hear about this party?” I ask while opening up the drink and taking a gulp.

_Stupid Sabine._

“Matt invited me. How’d you hear about it?”

_I know that this is the celebratory party for USC winning the Rose Bowl. Matt actually got to play and played pretty damn well._

He’s…somewhere. Haven’t seen him yet. Saw some football guys, validated that to Cayle.

_Which will help the Council._

“Cayle heard about it somehow. I don’t know. I wanted to get out.” I lie.

“I know how he knew about it. I told him.”

“No he didn’t.” I call out the obvious lie, then sip my drink.

Sabine freezes up, then turns to me. “Yeah…I did. I called and you were in the middle of some fight—”

_HE WHAT?!_

“—sounded like it wasn’t going well, then something else happened and he said you lost then added on that you wouldn’t want to talk. Which I totally get and understand, I mean I don’t like losing either—”

_Blah blah blah. Always turning it back to her._

“—I mean you saw me after we lost in the conference championship. I was pissed. But anyway, yeah. I told him about the party and that I was gonna be here. I think that’s why he brought you here.”

_He would do that._

“I thought you two hatred each other anyway.” I ask, then take a large gulp.

When I lower my container, Sabine is glancing suspiciously at me. “You’re…how long have you been here? Has he been plying you with drinks?”

“Plying?” I laugh. “No. I’ve just been drinking socially. Not plying.”

_Maybe five or six drinks. I don’t know._

I’ll be fine. I just can’t drive.

_I’ll go home, crash and be up by 9 to drive to the Temple by 10 to fight at 11._

“You sure?” She asks.

“No.” I say sarcastically.

_I’m not getting into this right now._

She’s been here for what, five minutes? Already on my nerves.

Sabine doesn’t immediately respond, giving me more time to drink and watch the groups play horseshoes. “Hold our spot. If they leave, jump in.”

_Huh?_

I turn back to ask her what on earth she means, only for Sabine to be starting back towards the house.

_Fine._

I really should start doing what Matt and Trey advised me to do. Find the best looking girl here and start talking to her.

_Make her realize that I’m not her toy to be yanked around and discarded when convenient._

Like she did last semester.

_I’m there when she needs me. For class, to rescue her from parties, whatever. But when she doesn’t?_

Cue up the Gila Valley Football Team and working out her problems.

…

_Breathe._

Don’t let the alcohol and your anger get the best of you Ezra.

_I haven’t heard from Vader in over a month. I don’t want to start now._

I should have a few more peaceful weeks before I have to let him out again.

_If I can make it to Spring Break that’d be awesome._

In an attempt to distract myself I finish the rest of the drink Sabine gave me, only for her to reappear when I move to crush the can. “I’m back.”

_Another one. Two actually._

She’s holding four damn drinks.

_Christ Sabine._

“You trying to get hammered?”

“No, but since you seem to be on your way…” She comments, setting my two by my feet and cracking open one of her own. “Cheers.”

_Yeah._

“Cheers.” I add, then open my own and down a portion of it.

The group ahead of us starts converging before Sabine breaks our tense silence. “What happened to your hand?”

“Fell back on it doing a handspring.” I explain simply while playing with my drink. “Same day you and Cayle talked.”

“I thought he talked to you about it afterward.”

Fury spikes inside me and I squelch it by taking another drink. “Nope.” I say with a pop.

“He said that he’d talk to you.”

“He can kind of do whatever it is that he wants.” I counter. “And he likes it. But I can’t counter cause I do the same thing.”

“No you don’t.” Sabine rebukes. “You’re very disciplined and honest and…nice.”

“Implying that he’s not.”

_He is. He can just be hard to handle sometimes._

Tough to take.

_That’s partly why Ahsoka ended up as his Master. Cayle caused a fair bit of trouble as a younger Initiate._

“You’re mad at me.” Sabine finally speaks up as one of the groups starts off towards the house.

I ignore her and focus in on our opponent to-be. “Got next?”

“Sure!” A guy in cargo shorts and a light blue polo answers while his buddy is digging into an ice chest.

Without another look to Sabine I stride over to our side of the designated area, worn down by people’s footsteps along with a steel spike protruding from the ground.

_Should be fun. And give me something to focus on._

“Ezra.” Sabine says, sounding slightly insistent.

_No. Don’t just cave._

“Let the game start at least.” I answer her before bending down and picking up my horseshoes. “Have you ever played before?”

Sabine replies with a dirty look while scooping up her own horseshoes. “Of course I have.”

“Well hey, I don’t know.” I defend myself.

_Don’t give me that look._

I sip my drink to give myself something to do before our friends on the opposite side indicate that we can go first.

“All you.” I tell Sabine.

Instead of replying, Sabine sets her drink down, rears back…

_And misses left by a foot._

Our opponents call out some words of encouragement, which Sabine smiles at before I probe with the Force and have my suspicions verified.

_She’s pissed._

A moment later, a silver streak comes our way before landing heavily and coming to a stop about a foot short.

_Nope._

“My turn.” I smile to myself, then set my drink down.

…

I rear back, let go an underhand throw which starts out online before landing close, taking a funny hop and going past and to the right.

_Damn._

“Good try.” Sabine smiles at me.

“Thanks.”

Our opponents lean in to chat with each other before Sabine asks. “Can we drop the awkwardness? Please?”

“It’s not awkward.” I counter.

_I’m not giving her this one._

“Ezra.”

“Sabine.”

The next horseshoe nearly collides with my foot, only missing by a couple of feet before I turn to Sabine and nod.

_Her turn._

With a heavy breath, she straightens her shoulders…and—

_Throws her horseshoe right off the post, only for it to clink off and settle._

“Nice.” I smile, sipping my drink.

She returns the smile. “I understand if you’re mad at me.”

“If you did, this wouldn’t be so awkward.”

“What do you mean?” She asks, eyebrows dropping.

“If you understood why I was mad, this wouldn’t be awkward.”

_And if you understood, you wouldn’t have to ask!_

“You’re mad because of how I left you. Which…is fair. I overreacted.”

“No you didn’t.” I dismiss the comment as another horseshoe comes closer to our stake. “I went too far.”

“No you didn’t.” She starts before I set my drink down, silencing her.

_My turn._

Taking a settling breath, I step back before in one motion come forward, throw my horseshoe towards the other stake, landing just it front before wrapping it around.

_Three points._

“Nice!” Our opponent calls out to us, and I thank them by tipping my drink their way.

_Appreciate that._

“You didn’t go too far Ezra. I overreacted. And I put you in a horrible situation. I’m sorry I did that.”

_Right._

The final horseshoe comes in, not closer than the others before I start scooping up the ones closer to me.

_Time to trade._

“If that was true, you could have sent it in a text.” I say as I rise to my full height and start off to trade.

“Ez—” She starts before letting out a groan of frustration.

_Nope. Don’t care._

“3-1. Nice start.” The blue polo clad guy smiles.

“Thanks. Here ya go.”

“Appreciate it.”

Completing the trade, I take my horseshoes and start back to my spot as Sabine walks over to trade for hers.

_I think I might need a water or something—Oh hey!_

Spotting Jaicey, I wave in her direction only for her to immediately return it and start my direction.

“So that’s what this is—” Sabine starts as she gets close enough to talk again, only for me to cut her off.

“Not now. Jaicey’s coming.”

“EZ—!!” She responds, face quickly turning to fury just as Jaicey arrives and pulls me into a hug.

“Ezra! You’re here! We didn’t see you arrive!”

“Snuck in.” I smile then gesture to Sabine. “Go ahead.”

Sabine rolls her eyes but does indeed step forward to take her shot. “Ignore her. She was really hoping you’d be here.”

_Sure she was._

“How was your Christmas?” I divert Jaicey gently.

“Good, relaxing. You?”

“Pretty good.” I smile as Sabine misses short. “Close.”

“Humpf.”

Jaicey eyes Sabine for a moment, then takes a look at me. “You guys look like you need more drinks.”

“Sure. I’ll take water.”

“Water and drinks.” Jaicey smiles.

“No, I—”

Jaicey beams at me while retreating back to the house. “Be right back!!”

“Not fun, getting cut off as you’re trying to say something. Is it?”

_That’s cheap._

“Better to get a response than to get left on read for over two weeks.” I strike back as our opponents miss their first throw.

Sabine’s face twitches, before she glances over. “You’ve been talking to Matt and Trey.”

“I have? How so?”

“They say that. ‘Got let on read’, all the time. Don’t be like them. You’re way better than that.” She chastises me.

“I’m not being like anyone. I’m just stating facts.” I say before dropping back into my stance.

…

_I guess that’ll do. Short._

“You could have texted me.”

“I did. Twice. You left me hanging.”

_Over a cliff._

“I…I didn’t quite know how to respond.”

“Then say that.” I point out.

“That would have sounded even worse.”

Our opponents miss left before it’s Sabine’s turn.

_Right on line._

“Good angle.”

“Ezra.” She snaps shortly.

“I can’t apologize for what I did if you don’t talk to me. I’m not going to be blowing up your phone over the break.” I counter, hotter than I intend. “You deserve a break from me.”

_Which you got. Congratulations._

“I wanted to hear from you, I missed you Ezra. I did.”

I can’t hold back a derisive laugh before our opponent scores a point.

_Oh I can’t let that stand._

Channeling my frustrations, I step forward and release my horseshoe, wrapping it around the stake and getting our opponents to groan in agony again.

_HAH!_

When I return to my drink, Sabine looks rather helpless.

_Stupid girl. Time to trade._

Grabbing my foe’s horseshoes, I complete the trade and return to my spot just as Sabine trades for her horseshoes.

“You should know, drunk you can be really mean.”

“Am I being mean?” I ask. “Or am I just not giving you anything easy?”

Sabine seems to genuinely consider this before motioning for our opponents to go first. “Both.”

“For someone who is always going on about me trusting you, you clearly don’t trust me.” I snap. “I mean, I gave you a key to my damn apartment Sabine!”

“I…” She gulps anxiously before the Force around her rattles in fright.

“I need that back by the way.” I cut her off before she can bury herself further. “Gotta turn it in.”

“Am…am I not welcome anymore?”

“Not that.” I shake my head, then move to throw my horseshoe.

_Sailed it._

“I moved over the break. Have to turn in the keys.” I finish explaining then return to my drink.

“Oh.” She replies meekly. “Do you like the new place?”

I nod once. “Yeah. Got a balcony, looking for a washer and dryer.”

“I can help with that.” I hear a quip behind me. “Only if you lay off the gym bro.”

_Matt._

“Hey.” I laugh, smile before Matt pulls me into a hug.

“Good to see you dude.”

“You too.” I smile again. “Congrats on the win. I couldn’t catch much, have had a bit going on.”

“All good. Sounds like it.” Matt smiles at me before extending a drink to me.

I take it, then finish off my old one. “You moved?” Jaicey asks.

“Yup. Bit further off campus, but not too far.”

_I was driving basically every day as it was._

“You like it?” Matt asks.

“Haven’t been there long enough yet to know.” I confess. “More space though which is nice.”

Sabine turns to JJ, who is walking up and hands over her horseshoes to him. “Help. Save me.” Before she drifts over to me.

And…puts her arms around me before squeezing me as softly as she can.

“Can do. I love horseshoes.” Matt smiles. Before waving to me. “What up Ezra?”

“Hanging out.”

* * *

“bwah—bwah— bwah—bwah— bwah—bwah—”

_TOO LOUD._

“bwah—bwah— bwah— bwah—BWAH— BWAH—BWAH— BWAH—BWAH—”

“Shut it offff…” A voice complains behind me as I blindly fumble for my phone as it continues bleating my alarm.

_Must be 9—_

“BWAH— BWAH—BWAH— BWAH—BWAH—”

Finally I find my phone on my nightstand and slap it silent, hitting the snooze and causing the screen to reveal that it’s 9 AM.

_Gotta get up and get going so that I can get out of here._

Heavily, I use my shoulder to push myself out of bed and sit up before the sleepy voice returns. “No. Stay.”

_How’d…_

I turn back to see Sabine, buried in my comforter while peering up at me. “It’s too early.”

“Gotta work.” I reply, turning my back.

_How she managed to slip into bed with me again, and again get my shirt off I don’t understand…_

But then again…now that I think about it I don’t totally remember when Sabine found me.

“Work?”

“Yup.” I get to my feet and stretch.

Sabine shifting on my bed reaches my ears before she asks “Can you tell me about it?”

“Not really. I’m helping a dueling tournament.”

“Cayle said you were fighting in one too.” She adds.

_Cayle…_

“Not today.” I lie. “Just working it today.”

_Probably two fights today, trying to ice and manage my hand in between the two._

I’m not used to actually having to manage an injury before. Anything that was bad enough I can usually get bacta to help heal.

_But bacta can’t really help with this. Just ice, time and patience._

“Hey, maybe you told me but I forget. Where are you staying? The dorms?” I ask casually while walking over to my closet.

_I remember something about her having a long day yesterday._

“No, I’m at JJ’s. I thought the dorms would be open, but they’re not for another week and a half. So I think I’m couch surfing.” She explains.

“Why are you back so soon?”

“Soccer. I want to start training and conditioning.” Sabine explains before shifting again. “I’m on my last chance here, and I don’t want to waste it.”

_She won’t._

“You won’t. I believe in you.” I smile while flitting thru my closet.

_Wait…Sabine’s homeless for a week and a half._

I can help with that a little bit.

“Hey.” I try to say causally as I pick out a gray t-shirt. “If you need a place to stay, my spare key is where it always is underneath the welcome mat. You can—”

Before I finish Sabine’s leapt out of my bed and crashes into me for a hug.

_She stole one of my shirts. And her legs…_

NO Ezra. No.

“Thank you…” She says heavily, before I pull her close.

_It’s okay. She’s wearing shorts. My shirt is just bigger than her shorts._

We’re fine.

I open my mouth to tell Sabine that she’s welcome but she cuts me off. “You know, I’m really sorry for how Christmas Break went. You’re right, it’s all my fault and—”

“Hey hey hey.” I smile as Sabine starts to cry. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry I pushed the wrong buttons.”

“You didn’t. I—it’s…a long story.” She finishes lamely, then buries her head in my chest.

Giving Sabine a squeeze, I smile and try reassuring her. “You can tell me if you want to someday. It’s fine.”

“I will.”

I smile, then let Sabine go. “I gotta get ready.”

“Right.” She leaps away from me, then sniffles and wipes her eyes. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” I laugh, then start off towards my bathroom.

…

“Ezra?”

“Yeah?” I call back to her as I set my stuff down onto the vanity.

“Were you being serious about the key? You said you needed the other one back, right?”

“Yeah, otherwise she’ll send another RA after me like I’m a criminal.”

_Relentless. Twice in a week’s time._

No wonder I moved as fast as I could.

“Thank you!!” Sabine calls back to me. “I like your new place!! Do you want some coffee?”

_No._

“I’m okay, thanks! Go back to sleep.”

“Too late!” She calls back as I start closing the bathroom door. “I’m already up!”


	39. Back In The Saddle

“Thanks for swinging by and picking me up.” Sabine smiles in my passenger’s seat as I continue navigating traffic.

“You’re welcome.”

“How’d it go this morning?”

I flick my eyes from the car in front of me over to Sabine. “Fine, uneventful.”

“And you’re fighting later this afternoon?”

“Fighting is such a bad way of putting it.” I counter.

_Sounds awful._

“What other word is there for it?” She asks as I refocus on the road. “Participate?”

Reflexively I laugh, inducing a laugh from Sabine before she straightens in her seat. “Hi!” Her voice pitches up. “I’m here to participate in this Jedi duel thing! Can you direct me to the nearest spelling bee? I’m here to participate!”

I continue laughing as we proceed through traffic. “I don’t know how to word it.”

“You’re fighting.” She answers dismissively. “Do you know who?”

“Yup.”

“Can you tell me about him? Or her. Please tell me you’re fighting a girl.”

“No.” I laugh. “It’s a guy.”

_I don’t see the harm in telling her a little bit. It’ll get her off my back a bit about all of this._

“Damn.”

“I can tell you a little bit.” I flash my eyes over in her direction. “You just can’t say anything.”

“Yeah.” Sabine instantly turns to me, suddenly sounding breathless. “Sure, yeah, I won’t say anything.”

I laugh again, then adjust my grip on the wheel. “Same guy I was supposed to fight the day you called. He got sick. From the UK.”

“United Kingdom.” Sabine gives me her best British accent. “What’s his name? Aiden? Wayne? Dudley? Lester?”

_Can you go more stereotypical?_

“No.” I smirk. “Davies.”

“Oh.” She says in mock surprise. “Davies. Drop the ‘e’ bro, just be Davis. Dumb name.”

“Wow, harsh.” I laugh and turn to her.

“What?” Sabine says defensively. “He’s your opponent. I’m not gonna be nice. Especially not with a douchey name like that.”

_I’m going to let that one go…_

“He’s skilled. Supposed to be really talented. He might not be in the loser’s bracket if not for the fact that he got sick.”

_That’s a lie. I would have sent him there. He has a major disqualifier for fighting against me._

Way too small. He’s like six inches shorter than me.

_If it’s a duel I could throw him all over the arena._

“Is he big? Husky guy? Davies? Sounds like a guy who keeps making trips to the buffet.”

_WOW SABINE!_

Suppressing my laughter into a smile, I continue. “No, he’s a small guy. Like 5’7, 150.”

“That’s smaller than me.” Sabine’s face turns dismissive. “You could stuff him in a locker.”

This time I fail in my attempt not to laugh. “I’m not gonna stuff him in a locker.”

“Please do. I’d pay you. Hell, I’d kiss you on the spot if you stuffed him in a locker.”

“No no…” I shake my head while changing lanes. “Just gotta survive and advance.”

_Can’t lose. Losing isn’t an option._

“I think the place JJ mentioned is here on the left.” I change the topic slightly.

“Beryl Garden…yeah this is it. I see the sign.” Sabine leans forward in her seat, causing her necklace to swing forward.

_She’s wearing it again._

“What?” Sabine asks as I turn back to the road.

“Nothing, just glanced over.” I answer, then glance down at my odometer.

_Approaching 10,000—_

My attention is pulled over to my hand, where it feels like Sabine’s grabbed it.

_Yup._

“It’s your necklace…” She says softly, following up with a gentle squeeze of my hand. “Didn’t I tell you how much I love it?”

“No.”

“I love it.” She immediately volunteers. “Haven’t taken it off since I got home. I’m actually wearing both today.” She points out, then looks down to her pants. “I love the leggings too.”

“Good, I’m glad.” I smile.

_Change the subject._

“Where’d you get the necklace by the way?”

“I can’t tell you that.” I smile as the light ahead of us finally turns green, allowing us to turn left.

“Why not?”

“Maybe I want to buy you a birthday present from there.” I hypothesize. “Isn’t that coming up?”

“Yeah, in February.” She replies. “You don’t have to get me anything Ezra, you already did way more than you needed to.”

_Oh I’m not falling for that one._

I chuckle again, only for Sabine to ask “What?”

“I’m not falling for that one.”

“I’m serious Ezra! You don’t have to get me anything for my birthday.” She says as I pull into the parking lot and start looking for a spot to slide into.

“Not…falling for it.” I say quietly as I slide in between a SUV and a tiny box looking car.

“Oh whatever, C’mon, I’m starving.”

_I am. But I have to eat light._

Not exactly my idea of a pre-fight meal.

_Can’t eat a whole bunch of rich Italian food then throw it all up._

“What?” Sabine demands of me as I slide out of the car.

_How’d she beat me to my side of the car?_

“I’m gonna get something small. Don’t want to eat anything too heavy or I’ll throw it up.”

Sabine’s expression turns to sympathy. “Yeah, I can feel that. Maybe just have salad and breadsticks. We can order in later after you win.”

_We._

“C’mon.” She says, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me forward. “Let’s find the others, and you can see my leggings.”

_I—_

_Dammit Sabine…_

Sabine marches forward brazenly, holding my hand while leaving me no option but to trail behind.

_No Ezra. Don’t._

It’d be creepy and skeevy and—

…

I glance down for a split second, then cast my eyes back up.

_They fit her well. Jaicey was right on about her size._

Sabine meanwhile continues walking, unaware as we approach the restaurant, which is busy enough to have people waiting outside.

_I really should go wash my eyes out. That was gross Ezra._

She’s your friend you jackass. Don’t need to be checking her out behind her ba—

“Hey!” Jaicey’s voice pops up, and I turn to see Matt, JJ and Jaicey near a bench close to the sidewalk. “It’s busy, we’re having to wait.”

“They said it wouldn’t be long.” JJ adds with a smile.

“Is there no room inside?” Sabine asks.

_There’s nowhere else to sit other than a big rock opposite Matt. Hell, he’s on a rock too._

He gave the bench to Jaicey and JJ.

“No.” Jaicey says mournfully. “We hit the lunch hour rush. I love that necklace, where’d you get it.”

_Uh oh._

“Oh.” Sabine glances down at the necklace. “Ezra got it for me for Christmas. Don’t you like it?”

JJ’s head snaps to me as Matt quickly tries to not look too pleased. “You got that for her?”

“Yeah.” I shrug. “It’s not much.”

Suddenly I’m being placed onto the big rock before Sabine plops herself into my lap.

_What the—_

“I love it. I think it’s beautiful.”

My mind goes completely blank as Sabine smiles fondly at me.

“Where’d you get it?” Jaicey saves me. “I swear I’ve seen that somewhere.”

_Thank you Jaicey._

“Bought it online. I don’t know where at exactly.”

“Oh bullshit.” Matt calls me out. “You know exactly where you bought it from.”

_YEAH BUT I’M NOT GONNA JUST SAY IT!!!_

“Nah.” I shake my head as Jaicey starts rapidly tapping away on her phone.

“I don’t buy it, that’s a nice necklace. Let’s try a couple of old reliable sites…”

JJ glances at me, gives me a momentary from before turning back to his girlfriend. “Not Kendra Scott babe, I doubt Ezra knows what that is.”

“Shut up. Is the chain silver?” Jaicey asks Sabine.

“Yeah. I think the pendant is blue lapis.”

_Oh shit._

“Oh?” Matt perks up. “Is it?”

“Blue something.” I lie. All the names were ridiculous like—”

Before I can invent an insane name, Jaicey says “I think I—oh shit! Yeah!”

“That kind of looks like it…” Matt frowns.

“You spent $150 on a necklace for a Christmas present?!” Jaicey asks me, then looks back to her phone. “Yeah, that’s it!”

I feel Sabine stiffen slightly as she takes the phone. “Yeah, that’s it. Ezra!”

“Elisa 18k Gold Vermeil Pendant Necklace In Blue Lapis.” Jaicey reads off her phone. “Ezra!! What great taste!!”

In the blink of an eye Sabine’s spun around in my lap and plants a big kiss on my cheek. “That’s why you didn’t want to tell me!”

“Wait what?” JJ asks faintly as my attention is all on Sabine.

“He didn’t want to tell me….Ezra!!! She says before pulling me into a tight hug.

_I’m so dead._

I hug Sabine back as behind her, JJ is giving me a deadly look and Matt is smiling from ear to ear.

_Oh shut up._

“149.99 plus shipping and handling, which is a lot around the holidays…This is more than a Christmas gift!” Jaicey proclaims.

“No it’s not…I just got a good deal on it. The money doesn’t matter.” I defend myself.

_It really doesn’t._

“You should talk to Ezra.” Jaicey turns to JJ. “Get some tips. And he did know Kendra Scott! I bet he knows Ulta Beauty too!”

_Nope. No clue what that is._

“I can’t be throwing around—” JJ argues with Jaicey as matt smirks at me before Sabine gently gets my attention by shifting her hand.

“You really didn’t have to spend that much.” She says softly. “I wouldn’t have cared if it was 50 bucks from the mall.”

“I got it on sale.” I avoid her eye contact. “It’s not a big deal Sabine. I dunno why Jaicey’s making so much out of it.”

_That’s a lie._

“Anybody got a crowbar?” A pompous voice comes out of nowhere. “We’re going to need it.”

In a flash, I deposit Sabine on the rock then stand and turn—

_Oh you’ve got to be shitting me._

“Excuse me?” Matt leaps to his feet.

“None of your business asshole.” JJ adds, tone changing on a dime.

_Davies._

“Hope you stop snogging your girlfriend long enough to lose to me today.” He scowls at me. “Bridger.”

_He wants to burn my cover. He really wants to._

I can feel it.

“I think I can do both.” I pop off. “Davies.”

“Bridger.”

_Again._

Sabine leaps to her feet beside me. “Oh, so you’re Davies. Shorter than I expected.”

“Pardon?” He makes a disgusted face and moves to face Sabine. “What’s your name?”

“Sabine.” She bites back as I slide in front of Sabine and take a step closer.

_Yeah. He’s small. He can’t hang. He doesn’t qualify to give me a good fight._

He’s too little.

Sabine slides right out from behind me, only to glare right at him, unafraid as she is indeed taller than him.

_And I think she has more muscle too._

“Didn’t know he had a girlfriend.” Davies says while behind him, a few more Padawans file out of the restaurant.

_Great._

“Not my girlfriend.” I reply.

Sabine adds “Not yet.” As behind him, JJ turns to say something to another Padawan.

_Sabine!_

Not helping!

“Oh wait. Bridger has a girlfriend?” One of the Padawans calls out.

“Hah! A secret girl! Who knew!”

I glare in their direction as Matt takes a step closer and responds to the taunt.

“Ezra was right. You are small. He should shove you in a locker.” Sabine scowls at Davies.

_Oh damn._

“Oh? What all did he say?” Davies asks. “You looking for a real man?”

For an instant all I see is red before I’m nose to nose with Davies.

“C’mon then. Let’s settle this now. No need for a duel or the Council.”

“Whoa! Hey! Whoa!” Another voice calls out.

_Nope. Don’t need them at all. I’ll—_

Cayle appears from nowhere and shoves the two of us apart, looks at Davies before turning to me. “I’m so sor—Ezra!”

_Yeah. Hi._

“He started it.” Sabine volunteers.

“He started it!” One of the Padawans mocks her before both JJ and Matt make a move on him.

“Boy I’ll beat your ass.” JJ proclaims.

_He really would._

“Boy?”

“Hey!” A new voice calls out.

_Oh hell that’s Ahsoka._

“Don’t waste your chance here.” Cayle frowns at me. “Beat his ass here in a few hours. These your friends?”

“Of course.”

_He knows that._

“He’ll beat his ass.” Sabine chimes in, causing Davies to glare in her direction.

Before he can say anything however, Ahsoka’s turned him around and towards the parking lot. “Car. Now.”

_You don’t want to disobey that order._

“Sorry.” I apologize to both of them. “Got under my skin.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Cayle reassures me.

Sabine meanwhile, has tensed up. “Master Tano, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Is everything alright over here?” Ahsoka asks.

Cayle answers. “Yeah. Looks like Davies started it.”

“Shocker.” Ahsoka rolls her eyes before turning her full attention to me. “You gonna make it on time?”

“Yes Master.” I nod.

“Good.” She smiles, then motions for Cayle to follow. “See you there.”

Without another word, Cayle and Master Tano walk down the sidewalk, back toward their vehicle.

“What the hell was his problem?” Jaicey asks everyone as a collective.

“Don’t know.” JJ responds.

“Lose what? Like a fight? And why’d you call her ‘Master’?” Matt turns to me.

Sabine beats me to the punch. “Ezra’s got something going on later today. Can’t say much about it. That was his opponent.”

“Why’s she ‘Master’?” Jaicey asks, before realization dawns on JJ.

“Wait…that was a Jedi?”

_Yup._

“No way, she was normal looking. You’re paranoid about the stupid Jedi…” Jaicey shakes her head. “Can you not be obsessed for five damn min—” Jaicey suddenly jumps out of her skin as the coaster that tells us our table is ready starts buzzing loudly. “Oh shit.”

_Guess it’s time to go eat. Our table must be ready._

Matt takes point, leading the way inside before JJ leads Jaicey inside. I move to follow, before I’m spun back around to face Sabine.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” I smile, only for Sabine’s smile to be even wider, revealing her dimples.

_She’s…really cute. Dammit._

“You’re…great. I hope you know that.” She says softly, then pulls me into a hug. “You’d better win and stuff his ass into a locker.”

“I’ll win.” I smirk and hug her back. “We’ll see about the rest of it.”

* * *

_Arm, arm, one, two, flip, done._

Setting my now folded shirt on top of my jeans, I add my tennis shoes to the pile in my locker and tuck my wallet and car keys inside my left shoe before closing the locker door.

_Nice thing about being in the losers bracket later on in this tournament, not nearly as crowded. And since nobody wants to hang around me for too long, I get some privacy._

I run my hands over the leather and fabric of my robes, flattening it out from the creases due to my folding job before Cayle rounds the nearest locker.

“Hey, real quick question from Ahsoka and the Council: You good fighting him?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” I answer while pulling my phone out of my pocket to give to him. “He just needs to keep Sabine’s name out of his mouth.”

“He wouldn’t be that stupid. Everybody’s kind of figured out how strong you are, and you’ve seen their different game plans.”

_Yeah, they’ve been trying to pull me down into the mud for the most part. They know they can’t stick with me martially._

They have to even the playing field to make it a fair fight.

“I mean, he did just walk up and pop off. So>” I point out and extend my phone.

“Is that what happened?”

“That’s what happened.” I confirm

Cayle slips my phone into his pocket. “Well at east we know a lot of them don’t like social media and don’t use it. So they won’t go that route.”

_The Order doesn’t like social media as a whole. Says it’s a disinformation platform vulnerable to infiltration in many ways._

I see their point. Has its benefits as a news source since most news ends up their first.

_At least out of the White House, things leak before official statements come out._

“You confident?”

I smile, then adjust my belt. “He’s too little.”

“What do you mean he’s too little?”

“He’s too little.” I repeat myself. “Too small. Bad matchup. I’ve got leverage, I’ve got power, I’ve got gravity, a longer wingspan, I’m stronger, bigger…I’m a bad matchup for him.”

Cayle just looks at me for a minute then laughs. “Man I wish I had your confidence sometimes.”

“It’s not confidence.” I earnestly respond.

“Yeah. It is.” He laughs again.

_It’s really not. I’m assessing it objectively._

He’s too small.

“If you say so.”

A sound comes from the tunnel, pulling Cayle’s attention in that direction. “I think you’re just about up.”

_Last duel must have ended early._

I pull my lightsaber off the bench into my hand and clip it to my belt before Cayle mutters. “Oh. Text from Sabine.”

“What’d she say?” I ask, starting towards the tunnel.

“Gimme a sec…oh. She says good luck. Can I reply?”

_No._

“Just that I’m about to go in.” I instruct him, just before he raises my phone. “I didn’t say take a picture!”

“Girl’s love a guy in uniform.” Cayle replies with a smirk. “Just look ahead for two seconds, then walk on in. Good luck. And beat his ass if he talks shit about Sabine.”

_Oh I will._

I smile to nobody in front of me, then wait patiently for Cayle to take his stupid picture then start out into the tunnel.

“—Calling Birmingham, England home, from London’s Jedi Temple…Davies!! Moynihan!!” The PA booms out, followed by a roar from the crowd.

_Breathe…_

I place my focus in releasing all my tensions out into the Force, only for it to be jangly and uneasy in response.

_Alright. I might actually have to focus a little bit._

“—Ezra!! Brid—”

The boos from the Padawans and other, younger initiates ring out pointedly as I walk out into the arena.

_Most of the crowd is continuing to be neutral observers. The worst of the booing has past._

“This match is an elimination match! And will be…A DUEL!!”

_Alright._

Smiling to myself, I look over to Davies, clad in brown Jedi robes that look a little too tight before the PA continues.

“This elimination duel will be—.”

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

_Huh?_

I whip around to see the portion of the lower bowl occupied by the Padawans and initiates mostly, all of whom are chanting the same thing.

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

_You…_

Okay. I’m beating his ass now.

_And I’ll do it quick to make the point._

Suddenly, our official, a Master who I don’t recognize hustles over to the Council’s box as Kenobi and a few others are quickly taking the stairs up towards the halls of the Temple.

_They’re going to shut the Padawans up._

“You like it?” I barely hear Davies over the chanting. “Where is she?”

_Ignore…he’s trying to get under my skin._

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

“Oh wait!” He yells in a mocking tone. “She doesn’t even know who you are! A fraud!! A liar! None of them do!!!”

_Breathe…don’t visibly react. Pace, move…let it out._

“I’ll make you a deal!!” He continues calling after me. “Winner gets the girl. And if I win, I’ll pull the curtain down on all the bullshit and lies you’ve fed her! See how much she loves you after that!!!”

I let out another breath and continue my slow, deliberate pace one step at a time.

_His upper body is bigger than his lower body._

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

_I am willing to bet my whole bank account he’s going to try and assault me with lunches or kicks. Probably punches._

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

_He’d be foolish to try that strategy though. Give me an excuse to beat him up._

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

_I’m not losing this._

Finally our referee stops talking to Master Windu and motions for us to come together where he is. I cease my pacing and walk over.

“Okay!!” She starts. “I don’t know what you two’s problem is with each other! But it’s over! You fight in here, you fight to win. And when it’s done, it’s over. Got it?”

“Yes Master.” I nod curtly.

“Of course.” Davies smiles. “You ready to lose?”

I ignore the comment before the official says “Shake hands.”

_Alright._

I extend my hand to him diplomatically, only for him to take the pathetic power move and attempt to crush my hand, only for it to not give at all.

_It’s like he doesn’t know I was genetically engineered. It’s very hand to crush any part of me, hands included._

“Best of luck. Fight fair!”

I nod before we separate and start off to our respective sides. Letting out another breath, I glance up at the Padawans and the others in their makeshift student section, all standing and yelling at me.

_Kenobi and another Master are guarding one staircase out into the halls. The other one close is being blocked too._

Huh.

“ARE WE READY?!” The PA booms out.

I nod in our official’s direction, then close my eyes for a moment.

_Focus._

“THREE—TWO—ONE— FIGHT!!”

I throw my eyes back open, then summon my lightsaber into my hand and raise it up above my head with both hands.

_I’m not respecting you by giving you a salute._

Davies doesn’t immediately do the same, instead gesturing to somebody behind me before pulling his lightsaber out.

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

“WHERE’S SABINE?”

_Oh come on now._

Finally, Davies lets out a mighty roar and charges me. Once close enough, he moves to slash me and I neutralize the attack with an easy bend of my wrists before directing him to my left.

_Strong side. I’ll wait a little longer before I throw him for a curveball by changing styles._

I take a step towards him, getting the same reaction on his end before I drop a quick slice to his right, then left, then right again, all of which he blocks before resetting us.

Okay.

_Fast blade. He might actually be skilled with a lightsaber._

Breathing thru my nose, I take another step forward then feint and advance, only for him to fall for it and rush at me then duck down and move to clear some space.

_Alright._

I set my feet and don’t budge as he puts all he’s got into a forearm shiver in my chest, which bounces off and sends him stumbling.

_Nahhhh._

“That all you got?” I call after him. “Don’t know if you’ve notice, I’m bigger than you are.”

_Rule number one of picking a fight: Don’t pick a bigger guy._

Davies doesn’t rise to my taunt, instead roaring, rushing at me and chopping down at my defenses. Blocking the move with both hands, I push his blade back towards—

_OWW!!!_

His foot collides with my right ankle, sending me back reflexively before I rise back up just in time to—

The crowd roars in surprise and excitement as my face throbs from the punch.

_Okay…that’s it._

As I rise back to my feet, Davies sees his advantage and presses it, only for me to snap off a push and sending him skittering away.

_Nope._

I switch stances as he gets back on his feet, moving into a classical Makashi stance with my left hand and arm closest to him.

_I’ll still be nice. Weak hand, non-dominant side. Injured hand for that matter._

As I look on, I see Davies notice my change in styles, then the wrap on my hand before he leaps forward with a kick that I sidestep before cutting at his side only for him to get his blade on it and slip out of my reach.

He resets only for a moment and attacks my left side with a strong slice that I riposte into a cut at his shoulder which he weaves away from.

_He can move too._

Reengaging him, I start working towards a combo for him to get spun around so I can cut him, slicing left, ducking right, backing off then slicing at his right side. Davies adeptly makes himself skinny and my slice finds the ground before he sizes me up once again.

_C’mon then._

Right on cue, he chops down at me at a clear angle, not disguising it at all before I block it and—

I’m struck in the face from the left before Davies’ foot gets planted into my chest and I’m sent tumbling down to the ground once again.

_ENOUGH!!!_

The crowd roars in approval before Davies reaches me, and I catch him off guard with a Force Push that sends him about eight to ten feet in the air before landing flat on his back.

_Bad angle…and that should teach you._

I get back onto my feet and settle back into my stance as Davies picks himself off the ground and brushes himself off.

_You’re just going to fall back down, don’t even bother._

Pointedly, I drop my blade to face the ground before Davies takes the bait and pokes out at me. I quickly turn the poke into a riposte and chop at his—

“AHHH!!!” I yell out as something collides with my left knee and I crumple to the ground, only for—

WHACK!

—

WHACK!

Davies pulls back from his consecutive sucker punches and smiles, allowing me the instant I need to shove him away.

_That…really hurt. OW!_

Gingerly, I get back onto my feet and alter my stance to protect my leg for a moment before slicing down at Davies.

_Buy just a minute of time. The knee will be fine. Feels funny right now, but it’ll settle itself._

_Just win._

Davies spins around me and I move to catch—

“AHHH!!!”

My knee buckles back and in as I fall back down and grab at the knee.

_AHHHH!!! That—_

Davies moves to charge me and I bluntly shove him aside before moving to get back to my feet.

“You good?” The official steps in between Davies and I.

_She thinks that I might have to quit._

“I’m fine!” I lie.

_I can’t move laterally. I moved left and then my knee just went on me._

The official eyes me suspiciously for just a moment before Davies chimes in “Anything I should tell Sabine? That you got a boo-boo and—”

“C’MERE!!!” I roar, then grab him with the Force and pull him right to me where I clothesline him and sending him careening, eventually landing roughly on his face.

_MORON!_

Asshole!

“Get up!!” I bark out, then limp his direction as he gets to his feet. As he is getting to his feet, I take a page out of his book and catch him as he’s standing up with a right hook to the jaw, sending him right back down onto the ground before I throw a Force Push away as a parting gift.

_OWWW…_

I let myself grab at my knee for a brief moment as Davies gathers himself and gets back onto his feet.

_He’s never been punched like that before in his life I bet. I actually meant that one._

That felt good.

Deliberately, I reactivate my lightsaber and move to the Form IV guard. Davies, once he’s in range swipes down at me, giving me an easy block before swinging at me again.

“NO!” I yell as I block the punch with my forearm, then shove my knee into his chest before I hear the air come out of him. “Get away!”

I toss him bodily about ten feet away, then look over to the Padawans and make the universal “too little” signal, holding my left hand near my thigh and motioning down. Instantly the crowd s6tarts jeering and booing.

_It’s true. Too little. He’s having to rough it up!_

Davies apparently has gotten back to his feet and blindly charges while letting out a roar before I catch him with a quick cut to the ankle and match it with a jab. Instantly, he stumbles back and collapses onto both hands.

“Get up!!” I yell at him. “UP!!”

Davies complies, grimacing as he gets to his feet and I move towards him. “You—” I silence him with a hook to the face, feeling something break under my fist before he cries out in pain.

_Shut up._

Snapping my wrist, I pull him up then toss him back towards the Padawans. “C’MON!!” I taunt him.

_I will win. And I’ll beat the shit out of you to do it. If that’s how you want to do this._

“GET UP!!”

Davies whimpers in response, remaining slightly crumpled on his knees while clutching his face. “FINE!!” I say, then grab him by the back of his robes and push him closer to the Padawans.

_They’ll watch him lose. And I’ll drive my point home clearly._

LEAVE. SABINE. ALONE.

Davies lands facedown and doesn’t offer any more resistance as I limp back over to him.

_Coward. Talk all that shit and you won’t face me when you lose._

Roughly I yank him up by the back of his robes again, then slash his back to end the duel, causing him to cry out in agony before I drop him heavily.

The chimes ring out, and the PA begins to come over the loudspeakers while Cayle isn’t even waiting for me to reach the stairs, instead running over to me.

“Easy on that knee. That was the cheapest, worst shot. What’d you feel? He kept talking didn’t he?”

“Of course.” I wince as Cayle throws my arm over his shoulder to help support my weight. “I kind of felt it bend it, then it went bad when I tried moving laterally. That’s why I ended it so quick.”

“Well you proved your point. I liked it. Council’s furious by the way—”

_Great._

Suddenly my other arm gets grabbed by Kanan and I’m guided towards the stairs. “Don’t put weight on that leg. Let’s get you some ice and an MRI. You’re going to need a few days.”

“I’m fine.” I grimace while accepting Kanan’s help as I start up the stairs, where a path is being cleared for me.

“Don’t buy it.” Cayle immediately contradicts me. “He needs that MRI, he can’t move laterally he said.”

“I can move.” I counter before Kanan lets out a weary breath and I catch a look of concern from Master Dooku in the Master’s box.

“C’mon, to the Med Bay.”

* * *

_OW. OW!_

Cayle gently deposits me at my front door, where I can hear music being played lightly underneath the door. “I’ll leave you here. So she doesn’t get mad at me.”

“Thanks. Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Happy to do it. The Council will adjust your schedule. And it wouldn’t shock me if Davies gets sent home. You heard Dooku.”

_Yeah, he deliberately took a cheap shot at my exposed leg, which injured me. Injuries happen, but cheap shots don’t._

Without another word, Cayle knocks on my door for me, then waves and rushes away.

_CAYLE!!!_

Damn it…

I snap open the door then move to hobble inside as—

“Ezra! How’d—What happened?!” She demands, seeing my knee wrapped in ice.

_Had to borrow some shorts from the Temple. Jeans won’t cut it._

“Davies took a cheap shot. I exposed my knee and he kicked it.”

“C’mere…” She ushers me inside, grabbing my hand and looping her other arm around me. “What’d you feel How’d he kick you?”

“Dead on. Felt it bend back a little bit. Couldn’t really move laterally.”

_OW!!_

“That’s…did you get it looked at?” Sabine answers sounding very concerned.

_She knows something._

“Yeah, they’ve got doctors and stuff. What? You know something.”

Sabine doesn’t answer right away as she guides me to my recliner and sits me down. “I’ve seen people mess up their knees Ezra. I’m not a doctor, but what you described sounds like a hyperextension. Maybe even something torn. Did you get an MRI?”

“Yeah.” I nod weakly as my stomach flips. “That’s why I’m so late.”

_I wanted to be back almost an hour and a half ago._

“And?”

“Don’t know yet. Came back inconclusive. Too much swelling.”

Sabine hisses then closes her eyes wearily. “Ezra…I’m sorry. That sucks.”

“I’ll be fine.” I reassure her while shifting around, sending another spasm thru my knee which causes me to wince. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You didn’t even change did you?”

“Nope.” I laugh, then look down at my top, which is still my Jedi attire. “I’ll change in a bit.”

“I got it.” I she immediately volunteers.

I start “Sabine—” before she rushes from the room. In response, I collapse in my chair and close my eyes.

_Dammit!!_

Angrily, I swat the arm of my recliner before Sabine reappears, looking nervous. “That’s…not towards me is it?”

“No no.” I dismiss the idea. “I’m just mad.”

_Stupid Davies. Shouldn’t have let the fight go that far. Should have beaten him faster. Instead I played with my food and…now this._

“I’m sorry you lost.” Sabine says mournfully as she extends one of my graphic t-shirts to me. I can’t help but laugh as I pull off my vest and set it aside.

“What?”

“I didn’t lose.” I turn and smirk at her. “Cracked his nose too, which made me feel a little better.”

I only get a glimpse of Sabine’s reaction before I grab my shirt and pull it over my head. When I emerge, Sabine’s slightly pink and is glancing down at my shirt. “You won? Seriously? On a bad leg?”

“Yeah.” I smile and chuckle.

_Of course I did._

Quickly Sabine moves off the arm of the recliner, plops herself into my lap and—

Before I register it, Sabine is already kissing me gently and my eyes reflexively close.

…

“Shhh…” She whispers, still in my lap. “Still a good kisser.”

_She kissed me._

Again.

“Ezra.”

“Hmm?” I turn back to Sabine as her face is right next to mine.

_She’s wearing makeup._

“You there? Earth to Planet Ezra?” She smirks while jokingly knocking on my head.

“I’m here, I’m here. Why’d you put makeup on?”

_It’s just us. She doesn’t have to wear makeup if it’s just us. Maybe she ran out to grab something._

“I had it on when we went to go eat silly.” Sabine answers softly. “You noticed though. Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” I cover for myself. “I like you with and without makeup. You don’t have to wear it if it’s just us.”

Sabine, who is already smiling seems to melt a little before curling right up into my lap, leaving no room between us. “You’re too sweet. And good to me. You probably gave him a punch for me, didn’t you?”

“Who?” I blurt out.

Immediately Sabine laughs, which reverberates around in my chest. “Davies. I’m gonna need you to come down off Cloud Nine, Lover Boy.”

“I’m here, I’m here. I’m fine Sabine.”

_No I’m not. I can’t believe she kissed me again._

“Sure you are.” She says, then pokes her head up and is smiling from ear to ear.

“Just took me by surprise is all.”

_That’s true._

Sabine keeps on smiling, then puts her index finger on my lips before going “Shhh…” again and pulling me under once more.

_She’s kissing me. AGAIN._

I follow Sabine’s lead, kissing her back gently before she lets out a breath thru her nose, adjusts her lips on mine, then deepens the kiss as I get a better grip on her.

…

…

…

After I don’t know how long, we separate and she lays her head down on my shoulder. “You just…keep that between us. Okay? That’s our secret.”

“Okay.”

_Our secret._

Sabine smiles at my response. “You kiss like you’ve kissed a lot of girls. You lying to me Ezra Bridger?”

“Only a few.”

“Good. A few’s good. Can’t have you kissing every girl in Southern California…” She whispers as she adjusts her position on my lap. “We’re going to have to get you a girlfriend this semester.”

“No…” I laugh and modify my grip on Sabine’s waist to try and move her a little bit. “I don’t really want a girlfriend.”

_Her—is right by my—that’s gotta change—_

“If you say so…” She shakes her head while looking away from me, then grabbing her phone. “You hungry? Want some actual food instead of salad and breadsticks?”


	40. History Turns On A Trifle

Leading with my right foot, I start back towards the stairs and the Temple at large while the PA announcer continues narrating my latest victory.

_Managed to win again. I’m one duel away from the final 100 competitors and the knockout rounds. Exactly where I should be._

Most of the Masters that are participating aren’t placed into the bracket until that point, with the main example being Master Dooku.

_But since the Council loves me so much, they gave him to me as a gift to knock me down a peg._

_One win away from proving that to be a foolish decision._

I smile to myself, then sidle over the wall separating the stands from the arena floor, and being walking up said stairs before my eyes fall on Master Dooku, who seems to be waiting for me.

“Master.” I bow my head.

Master Dooku smiles and returns the gesture. “Come. The Council wishes to speak with you. We have a couple of matters to clear up.”

_Clear up?_

Dooku’s expressions morphs into a smirk. “You’re not in any form of trouble. But the matters at hand are of a…confidential nature.”

_Maybe a mission._

“Of course. After you.” I nod in understanding.

Master Dooku takes point and guides me up the stairs, thru the corridor and to the primary elevator up to the Council’s chambers.

_I thought it was weird that most of them weren’t there for my matches._

They seem to enjoy watching me fight. I know it’s because I wasn’t trained by them initially. The Battlemasters always comment on some minute thing I do that isn’t taught by the Order until much older.

_They always compliment my ‘feel’._

The doors swish shut, enveloping Master Dooku and I in comfortable silence before he turns to me and extends something. “Young Cayle had to monitor another elimination match.”

_My phone._

“Thank you.”

“You fought quite well just now.” He adds, turning away from me before I detect a bit of pride on his face. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you Master.”

Dooku’s eyes flash for an instant before he motions for me to drop the formality. “Seriously. You are dragging your leg around and you adapted to it by knowing your opponent and utilizing your height, leverage, physical strength and martial knowledge to keep him at arm’s length the entirety of the fight.”

_Yeah, he was never truly a threat. I did have to think thru it though._

“I relied on my training.”

“You thought circles around him.” Dooku corrects me. “Masters Guevara and Chon were quite impressed. As well are most of the Masters who have come to visit.”

“I wasn’t expecting many of them to come in with an open mind.”

“Some did, others didn’t. But you’ve forced them all to acknowledge your prodigious skill and talent.” Dooku tells me.

I nod gratefully. “Thank you.”

The lift shudders to a halt before Dooku counters. “It’s not something to thank. You’ve done it on your own and deserve the credit. Regardless of where you finish.”

“I want to win.” I point out.

_Otherwise, why compete in the first place?_

“You have the right attitude.” Dooku waves the doors open. “If only more of our fellows had your desire for competition and success.”

_Our._

“Many seem to view it as a weakness rather than as a strength.” I reply.

_They view us as peacekeepers, diplomats instead of advancing the Jedi Arts._

I don’t understand their desire to stagnate.

“That is a topic for another day.” He responds before opening the doors to the Council’s chambers, where—

_Hey…_

“I’m positive she’s missed you in the days since you returned home.” Dooku tells me as Mira is sitting in what used to be Master Billaba’s chair.

I smile and nod before veering off in her direction as Mira continues her gnawing on the teething bracelet that is firmly in her grasp.

_Mira…_

“Hey.” I say, crouching down and poke her gently in the leg to get her attention. Mira’s attention indeed gets pulled away from her teething to the poke, then to me before she squeals excitedly and reaches out for me. “Hi!”

Feeling Master Kenobi and Master Unduli’s eyes on me, I scoop Mira up and smile at her before she buries herself in my shoulder and babbles happily. “Yeah. It’s good to see you too.”

“Told you.” Dooku comments before I see Master Mundi break into a smile.

_That’s something I do have to give the Council credit on. They can be cold and unrelenting with a majority of the Order. But with any younglings or young children they speak with, they’re very kind and gentle. Deliberately._

And it doesn’t hurt being the daughter of a member of the Council.

“She did miss you.” I hear Kanan say before I turn to the left and see him beside Master Tano. “There’s been a few times she’s gone looking for you.”

_Aww._

“Sorry.” I glance down at Mira, who has moved to balling up my vest in her fists and is leaning to bite it. “Are we having a good day?”

“Not really. Her teething is really bothering her today.” Her Dad informs me as indeed Mira chomps down on my vest.

_Trying to help the discomfort somehow._

“That’s no fun.” I frown and rub her back. Mira however, doesn’t seem to notice.

“Perfectly normal however.” Master Shaak Ti responds in her normal, even tone. “It’s a sign her development is going as the Force intends.”

I smile and nod as Mira adjusts herself slightly but keeps her focus on my vest. “Are we…waiting on somebody?”

_Why is most of the Council standing? I’ve seen them stand, but never when they are supposed to be in session. And nobody is missing._

“We’re waiting on Senator Amidala.” Master Kenobi responds.

“She’s here?” I blurt out.

_Why?_

“Yes.” Master Skywalker says from his seated position. “She had to take a phone call just before Master Dooku went to retrieve you.”

I nod in understanding before Master Jinn adds. “Her primary reason for being here isn’t you, young Bridger, she’s helping Senator Organa announce his bid for Presidency tomorrow in Alderaan.”

“President?” I ask. “He’s running?”

_I was under the impression that he and Leia were going to be working closely in the Senate this year. Leia needs to learn the ropes from somebody._

And Senators Amidala and Organa have worked together for nearly a decade now, partnering on many bills, compromises and other vital operations in governing.

_Dull, but necessary work._

“He is.” Master Windu confirms.

Master Mundi adds. “His odds aren’t great, just thirteen percent.”

_Sounds decent to me._

“Sate Prestage is leading at forty two percent.” Master Tano then reveals.

“Oh.”

_Yeah that’s not great._

“But…he’s got a base in California, a state that votes for a candidate like him. It’s a start.” Master Kenobi states.

_Seems a little late to be entering the race. Palpatine’s confirmation hearings are in the next few days, and after that his side will be locked up._

I don’t know much about the opposition. I’ve kept myself out of political theater.

_Most of it seems like a necessary waste of time which results in corruption._

Turning back to Mira, she remains curled up and gnawing on my vest before I pull her bracelet to me and ask “Hey. Want this?” Mira perks up at the sound of my voice, then snatches up the teething bracelet and coos her thanks.

I step off to the side of the Council’s chamber and most of the Council has fallen back into their conversation they were in before and rub Mira’s back as she gnaws on her toy persistently.

_You’ll get to feeling better. I promise._

_You don’t know it but teeth are cool. They’ll help you eat real food, the food you really want. And Mommy won’t be giving you so many bottles._

Which will be nice for her since you’re eating so much right now.

The doors leading out into the hallway opens spontaneously, revealing Senator Padmé Amidala. “Masters, I’m so sorry I’m late. I had to take that phone call.”

“We understand, your position sometimes can do that to you.” Master Windu replies gracefully as…

_She doesn’t look right._

“Padmé?” Master Skywalker turns to fully face her. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uhm, I have some news coming out of DC.”

“News?” Master Kenobi repeats her words.

“What is it?” Windu adds.

Senator Amidala swallows, then straightens up. “It’s not reported to the press…”She pauses again to take a steadying breath. “But it appears like Justice Vizier fell at his home today and has passed away.”

_Passed away?_

A hushed gasp flies thru the room, and I glance to Master Plo Koon, who looks shaken, to Master Luminara, whose eyes have widened, to Master—

_Yoda._

“Supreme Court Justice, Vizier, passed?” Yoda says quietly.

“Fell?” Master Windu asks Senator Amidala.

“Yes.” She nods to Master Windu. “Initial examinations suggest that he had a stroke on his way down, causing him to fall and hit his head. They’ve found…”

_Whoa._

Padmé stops to compose herself and sniffles before Master Skywalker rushes to her side and puts his arm around her. “I’m sorry, uhm, they’ve found bleeding on the brain. It seems like this happened around midday, Eastern Time. Nobody was home with him at the time.”

“So when they found him, he was already…” Master Skywalker trails off.

“Yes.”

The Chamber is a tomb as Senator Amidala leans into Master Skywalker’s arms for support. “Horrible. How horrible.” Master Yoda speaks, after moments of silence.

“To go like that…and nobody know for hours.” Master Yaddle muses.

Master Dooku speaks up. “Our condolences Senator. I know you and Justice Vizier were close. It was he who helped you learn the Court, correct?”

“Yes.” Padmé nods. “Yes he did, when I was a Junior Senator.”

_That’s why she’s so upset._

“Not to sound callous, but the repercussion for this are immense.” Master Mundi diverts the conversation.

“Indeed.” Master Jinn nods in assent.

“No President has ever appointed three justices to the Court while in office.” Master Koon states. “It’s unprecedented.”

Master Kenobi adds. “And with how deadlocked the Senate is during an election year, the fight for a new justice will not be an easy one.”

“It could determine the election.” Master Windu agrees.

“It could?” I ask, then wince.

_EZRA!!!_

I shouldn’t have said anything.

The entire Council turns to me, as well as Senator Amidala.

_I should have kept my mouth shut!!_

“Yeah Ezra.” Senator Amidala replies. “Haven’t you read up on the Berman Theory?”

_The what Theory?_

I shake my head. “No, outside of the governmental basics I’ve kept my focus elsewhere.”

“For good reason.” Master Windu chirps from his seat.

_I know how fickle and tenuous perception could be. If I began studying the ins and outs of the US government, the Council and the Order as a whole could view that as a threat and nip it in the bud by tossing me into prison._

Nobody would go to bat for me because, well, I’m…me.

_I’m Vader._

“Master Windu.” Padmé levels out her voice. “If you truly do intend to fully induct Ezra into the Jedi Order, he needs to know the role you play and how the government truly works!”

Windu immediately counters “Young Bridger is only a Padawan Learner at this time. To be _seen…_ not heard.”

_Ouch._

“If there comes a time in which he advances far enough to be inducted into the Order, we will educate him.”

“Master, you’re doing him an enormous disservice. He’s a citizen of this country and an extremely intelligent person—”

“Who has admitted to committing mass murder.” Windu cuts her off. “Both here in this country and globally. To an extent we are offering him asylum in the Order, not that he is a citizen of the United States. He’s surrendered some of his rights when he agreed to surrender to us—”

“That’s not legal! He was a minor!” Padmé fires back.

“Padmé.” Master Skywalker says gently.

“He had no legal representation, no guardian, nothing! You just let him sit in your custody for two weeks before reporting it!” Padmé goes on unabated by her husband’s call for calm.

“We did as much as we could with the options we had in hand.” Windu begins his rebuttal. “In addition to the murder…he’s also committed petty theft, kidnapping, manslaughter, destruction of both private and federal property, trespassing, shoplifting, larceny, money laundering in his name and cyber-crimes. And I’m sure I forgot a few. We were nice to him.”

_They…they were. They kept me out of prison and out of years of misery._

Yeah my time with the Order hasn’t all been fun, but it’s better than jail.

“You’ve seen the statistics and so have I. Ezra’s saved more lives than he’s taken and has done everything in his power to atone for his crimes. He should have his rights back.”

“You believe that he should be able to vote.” Master Kenobi infers.

“Yes!” Padmé agrees. “He was born here, he’s a citizen! He’s smart!”

Master Mundi speaks up. “He’s committed _murder_.”

“The Order is being hypocritical. It’s textbook cognitive dissidence, except on a larger level, which is impressive!” Padmé exclaims. “He’s normal, he’s accepted, he’s any other Jedi. Up until the point that he can wield any sort of knowledge or power. Then nope! Taken away!”

“Ezra’s capitulation to us isn’t up for debate right now. Padmé.” Master Skywalker says, this time more insistently.

Padmé’s faces flushes before she yanks her arm out of his grasp. “Whatever. What were we talking about—oh! Berman Theory.”

“Yes.” Master Dooku smiles.

_Trying to get us back on track._

“The Berman Theory.” Master Jinn begins. “In the event of a hotly contested election in which the ballots are contested or voter fraud is confirmed or Electoral College delegates vote against their states, a candidate, or both could sue and the case would go to the Supreme Court.”

“The most obvious candidate for this would be Florida because of how their delegates are partitioned.” Padmé informs me. “It’s…a mess.”

“As things stand right now.” Master Dooku picks up for Master Jinn. “It could very well deadlock at 4-4. The Constitution states that there must be a designated winner of the election by January 20th, or the standing Speaker of the House would assume the role of President.”

“Even as it stands right now, the Court has a lean towards Palpatine’s positions. Giving him one more Supreme Court justice would severely tilt the scales of power in the Judiciary.” Windu goes on.

Master Jinn counters. “He could select a moderate to the Court.” Immediately the room chuckles.

_That’s…not good._

“He’ll never do that Master Jinn, with all due respect.” Senator Amidala informs him.

“Your political idealism is admirable though.” Dooku smirks.

“In a matter such as this, it should not be political. The factor most important is that of the people.” Master Jinn articulates.

“What are you proposing?” Master Unduli asks.

“A special election, perhaps in the middle of the year. To select the newest Supreme Court justice without bias towards the powers in office currently.” Master Jinn suggests.

“That’s never happened.” Master Kenobi tells him. “The logistics would be a nightmare.”

“Senator Amidala, is such a thing even possible?” Master Windu turns to her.

Senator Amidala shrugs in response. “I…believe so, but at that point we’d be in uncharted waters. We’d be in the deep end. I’d have to consult some of my books and make a few call to the constitutional scholars that I know to get you a real answer on that. Or am I allowed to take that out of this room?”

_Oh yeah._

The Jedi’s role in all this.

_They’re not Legislative, Judicial, or Executive branch. They’re all their own, the branch sort of left alone._

It’s the Jedi Order’s job to ensure a peaceful transition of power and ensure the validity of elections. Among a myriad of other duties.

_It hasn’t come up since like the 1800’s._

Nervously, I raise my hand before half the Council turns to focus on me. “Go.” Windu says.

“This theory. I quickly begin. “It’s that the election would go to the Supreme Court?”

“Yes. And that’s never, ever happened.” Padmé confirms. “It could be in play like never before this November.”

“How so?” Master Tano asks.

In response, Senator Amidala hesitates. “I…am not sure what I can say.”

“Why not?” Master Kenobi asks.

“Well.” Padmé straightens a bit. “Am I talking to the Jedi Council on or off the record about this, and are you fulfilling your duties as election monitors right now? Because if you are, I can’t say anything. On both fronts.”

_Whoa._

The majority of the Council turns to Master Yoda and Master Windu. Windu in turn, looks to Yoda. “What say you Master Yoda?”

“Off the record, we are. As to if we are monitoring the election right now, we are not. Speak freely.”

Padmé quickly smiles and bows her head. “Thank you Master Yoda. I, uhm, well as most of you, if not all of you know, I’ve been advising Senator Organa on his exploratory committee for President.”

“Yes.” Master Jinn nods in the affirmative.

“Well, one of his main strategies is to expand the electorate to many voters that the system has been drawn in such a way as to exclude them for the process.”

_That’s wrong._

“And how does he plan on doing that?” Master Dooku questions.

“Vote by Mail.” Padmé supplies easily. “Research has shown over and over again that it is safe, secure and reliable as well as raises voter turnout by at least 25%. If not more.”

Master Yaddle comments “That’s quite a goal.”

“Respectfully Master, Senator Organa’s campaign is looking to raise it by over 30%.”

“If the electorate is expanded by thirty percent or more, that would dramatically alter the results of many races.” Master Kenobi positions himself in her seat, leaning forward.

“Yes it would.” Padmé confirms with a nod. “And it factors into the Berman theory. Because research over the last two general elections by President Palpatine has shown that many of his voters come from rural, non-urban areas of the country where they vote in person. Whereas his opponents’ support comes from more urban areas, armed forces, ex-pats and the like that do vote in person but could really be helped by voting via the mail.”

Padmé takes a breath, then continues. “Let me posit a scenario that I can’t get out of my head for you Masters: Election Day, all the standard excitement and anticipation that comes on that day. The election comes down to the President and Senator Organa, who has been successful in his efforts to expand vote by mail. Initial reports on election night come in and Palpatine has won another term, it looks like, in a tight race. But a majority of votes that were likely to swing for Palpatine were counted early because the in-person votes are always counted first.”

The Force suddenly tugs at me, and seemingly the Council’s attention is narrowed even further.

_Oh boy. This sounds like this could actually happen. It makes a lot of sense._

“The votes keep getting counted, getting counted, getting counted. But Palpatine has already declared victory for a new term, an unprecedented third term I might add. The final totals flip a few key states, such as Florida, sending the entire process into madness. Major news outlets have already called it for Palpatine! But because those states flipped, Senator Organa has actually secured the 270 necessary to win the election.”

—

“Chaos erupts everywhere. Protests by people who think the system is rigged, Senator Organa sues to have the results verified by the courts, the Jedi Order has to get involved—”

_Oh jeez._

“—And the Berman Theory is fully thrown into effect. Turning what just happened today with Justice Vizier into not only a tragic event, but a pivot point for an entire election and the course of this nation.” Padmé concludes.

The room is stunned silent for a moment before Windu is the first to regain his sense of vocabulary. “You seem like you’ve certainly thought this thru.”

“It’s an idea that has been discussed vaguely for a few years now. The Court is skewing older and older, and these last few elections have dramatically changed the makeup of the Court.” Padmé replies. “Only now we’re closer to a reality that looks like that than ever before.”

_I’ll say so._

Wow.

The Council is silent for a few more moments before Master Yoda speaks up again. “Discuss these new possibilities, we will at a later time. Senator, thank you.”

“Of course Master Yoda.” Padmé smiles. “I just feel that you should be well informed in the eventuality of these events occurring.”

Master Skywalker seizes upon the opportunity to change subjects. “Shall we move on to the matter at hand?” He asks while simultaneously moving towards his seat.

“Yeah. We—” Senator Amidala turns to me and starts beaming. “—We fell asleep.”

_Yeah._

I smile in her direction before glancing down and adjusting my grip on Mira, who is slumped on my shoulder and has fallen asleep.

“Nap time was shortened today.” Kanan reveals as Master Skywalker sits.

“Go ahead, Senator.” Master Windu requests.

Padmé nods in his direction, then turns to me. “Okay, uhm, well Ezra. Obviously all that isn’t why I’m here today—”

_Yeah._

“—I’m actually here on behalf of the President.”

_Wait what._

“How?” I quickly fire back. “Why?!”

_What did I do wrong?_

“Well, as I understand it, your meeting with the Duchess Satine of Mandalore went quite well. And he believes the time has come to meet you.” She explains.

“I guess so. I, but, I don’t understand.” I fumble over my words as I probe out into the Force.

_The Council doesn’t like this._

“The President has been wanting to meet with you for a couple of years now.” Master Skywalker reveals.

Master Windu cuts in. “Made efforts and inroads toward that end as well. Efforts that we have blocked.”

_Keep any emotion out of your voice. Calm, cool, even tone._

“Why?” I ask.

“Because the temptation of power is dangerous.” Master Shaak Ti. “Absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

“The President doesn’t have absolute power. He’s kept the three branches of government separate, just as he promised. He’s just removed levers of corruption and allowed the system to work more smoothly.” Master Skywalker counters.

As I look on, I see Yoda, Kenobi, Jinn and Windu all exchange looks of displeasure while the Force remains tense but unchanged.

_I know Master Skywalker has met with Palpatine on multiple occasions, advising him on a few matters after he was the one to bring my father down._

The Jedi had some…prophecy about ‘The Chosen One’ bringing balance.

_The current times feel anything but balanced to me._

Across from me, Senator Amidala shifts anxiously. “The President thought that the Council might be more amenable to the Council allowing you to meet with him after you successfully completed a semester of college.”

_Doesn’t feel more amenable._

“Do we know when he wants to meet with me?” I ask her.

“Soon, I’ve heard discussions of this coming week. But with…current events unfolding, I believe there will have to be a funeral and a fair amount of mourning. It will likely be pushed back.”

The Force gently pulls me attention back towards the Council before Master Windu’s tone softens. “Senator Amidala…as always it is a pleasure to see you and having you. Please let us know if this Council can do anything for you.”

“Thank you Master Windu.” Padmé bows her head towards the Council before turning me to and squeezing my arm just above the elbow before she retreats from the room.

“You have questions.” Master Jinn states as if it’s fact.

I nod meekly and glance down at the floor. “Just one for now.”

“Go.” Windu says forcefully.

“What changed? Why allow him to try and meet with me now?” I ask the Council.

“The events leading up to the discovery of Kamino as well as our investigation has garnered some attention in the White House.” Master Kenobi informs me. “The situation has morphed from a domestic one, and old news to an international affair and very much today’s news.”

“And he threatened to slip in a poison pill in one of the Appropriations Bills that funds our entire operation.” Master Tano says with a fair amount of snark added on at the end.

“So he gave you little choice.”

“He did.” Master Yoda confirms.

“For now, we’ll push back a potential meeting with him. Justice Vizier deserves time, reflection and the honor he’s earned over years of public service. Adding you to those affairs would be ill fitting.” Master Windu declares.

_Ouch._

I nod in understanding before the room goes silent for a moment. “In the coming days I shall return to Kamino and attempt to uncover more information that we may be able to use in our investigation.” Master Dooku volunteers to the Council.

Master Jinn turns to Windu and Yoda. “I wish to accompany him Masters. Perhaps I can succeed where young Cayle failed.”

“Half the success you had was because of the relationship he has with young Bridger.” Ahsoka protests slightly.

Master Jinn nods. “That is true. But the talents of two accomplished and respected diplomats could succeed where one failed. Diplomacy must be the first tool we pull out of the toolbox. And besides…we don’t want to bring young Bridger into their clutches unless we absolutely have to.”


End file.
